


CRAVE  (The Escort)

by Superlee123



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 192,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlee123/pseuds/Superlee123
Summary: CRAVE - Verb: To feel a powerful desire for something. To long for, to yearn for, thirst for, to desire....someone"He's dangerous. Be careful of that one."ESCORT" To conduct to accompany, to guide.Private Escort: "An escort can be fairly expensive. Like $150-200 USD an hour Plus a escort would be more than just a sex call. One would take them to dinner or a movie or even dancing. More of a boyfriend/girlfriend experience""I've had crushes. And I've had moments where I thought I was in love. But this is the first time in my life I've felt this way."
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 135
Kudos: 97





	1. The Narcissist Prince

"Who are you truthfully? V? Or Kim Taehyung?  
The feeling of wanting nothing more than to erase my past and start a new beginning; it shouldn't be that hard. But what happens when your past begins to haunt you. What happens when everything you thought you knew was all a lie. Everyone has a part of their past their hoping to erase. Who knew this stranger I met by chance was also hoping to do the same. His innocent eyes which held secrets I was afraid to know myself. The essence of those eyes that would shift into someone who hides it all; of course... who knew I would fall into it.

Who knew...Kim Taehyung would be my weakness and also my source of contentment.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Okay! That's the last box from the moving truck." My father said with excitement in his eyes. "We actually did it kiddo! We have officially moved! Although... it does feel a little nostalgic being back; you know?" he beamed looking over at me.

"It HAS been awhile. Everything here looks a bit different now. Bigger even." I spoke while wiping down the dishware. "I just hope I can remember how to get to school and back home with ease." 

"Well, it has been sixteen years since we last came here. But you were in pre-school back then. So I guess everything will feel a little different, but you'll be okay. I'm sure of it. This is going to be a brand new start for the both of us!"

I nodded agreeing with his words, tucking a dish back into the cupboard.

"So Kiddo, Are you ready for this?"

**_____**

Take note of that question: **"Are you ready for this?"**

I'm sure your reading this now thinking "Aww, this looks like a cute story. A nice father and daughter relationship moving to a new place together; what could possibly go wrong?

Well let me just answer that for you buddy.

A lot of things.

It could be good or bad but...that's just life right?

Let me fill you in a little bit; your probably lost as to who I am.

My name is Y/N. I recently moved back to Korea with my dad in the city Seoul. A little before that; we lived in the U.S with my Mom and my older brother.

Everything was great! Well...I thought it was. I soon found out that my family was actually falling apart.

They say sometimes love fades with time but I always thought my parents would last forever.

Unfortunately they came to the conclusion that neither of them were happy in the relationship and my mom eventually found someone to fill that void.

Was it while she was with my father? I choose not to believe it. Even though...I know it's true.

Fast forward to now my brother; Taemin, decided to stay with my mom while I moved with my dad to Korea.

Of course, it was mainly because of this huge promotion at his job that relocated him to Korea. Which by the way is the country he was born in; so he's not far from home.

But unlike my father, not being able to have my family as a whole; I realized that I felt way far from home. Ergo the saying 'Home is where your heart is'

Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy to be here. I'm starting a new school, I started meeting new people, I'm getting to know my dad's home country and his family, but also I'm getting to know......him.

The one that I had no intention of getting involved with. The one who decided to shake my world to the ground and somehow....I...

Wait...enough about him. Why don't we just dive right in, shall we?

Let's get started

Welcome to my world

_______

Looking over his shoulder my dad calls out to me grabbing my attention with a photo of my mother and I, trying to ease my sullen mood with warm words.

"Look kiddo...,after the divorce your mom and I thought it would be best if we-

"Dad, it's cool. You don't have to explain about you and mom. I'm just...trying to adjust here. I mean...we moved back to Korea on a whim. Not my first choice but grandma and pops wanted us here so I can't really argue with the outcome can I? Plus this promotion is huge. Don't worry about me."

Holding the photo frame in his hands he heaved a sigh and nods.

"I should have asked you first though. I'm sorry. I wanted you to be closer to family also."

"I know. That's why I'm okay. So if you're feeling any form of guilt dad, I suggest you diminish them right away. I applied for Korea University and got in! Even though...technically it wasn't my first choice but it's still a great school!"

"I know. EWHA was your first choice but trust me kiddo Korea University is in the top five. Plus I hear it has a pretty amazing art program."

"Aye, now THAT part I'm pretty pumped about." I said lifting a box into the kitchen that said glass ware. "However, I read online the school likes to view art pieces from students before fitting anyone in the program."

"So?" He shrugs. "That's a great way for them to see how amazing your work is!"

"That's just it. The projects I brought with me are pretty....grey. These were all done when...you know, with mom and the divorce. It's kind of dark. So I feel..." I trialed off.

As much as I hated to admit it, mom and dads divorce brought me into a dark place. It felt unfair but I couldn't tell my own father that, could I?

Looking over the boxes in the room, he claps his hands jumping me out of my own thoughts.

"Let's take a break!"

"What? We just started." I said with a baffled look on my face.

"Yeaaah, but you need a muse. School starts Monday and I think you should get started on your art piece for the program. One of the biggest reasons why I chose this apartment is the roof top view. It's pretty breath taking and I think you should take a look at it."

"Dad..." I said giving him a peculiar look.

"What?" his eyes shifted to the box I took into the kitchen.

"I know that look. What are you hiding?"

"Nothinnnnggg...."

"Mmhmm..." I say walking over to were his eyes strayed.

"Okay! I was going surprise you." He says as I opened a box which revealed a brand new set of art materials

"Dad!" I gasp in astonishment.

Everything I could possibly need was there. The brightest smile appeared on my face and again I was reminded how amazing my father was.

"I hope this will help for your program."

"Are you kidding?! This is way more than enough! Jesus! Thanks dad!"

I expressed my happiness giving him the tightest hug.

And he responded to it with a kiss on the top of my head.

"Now go! Take a look at the view and tell me what you think!" he says stuffing my canon camera in my hands as he pushes me out of the apartment.

"Okay okay! But can't I do this after dinner. I'm starving" I turn to face him.

"Nope!" he closes the door in my face.

"Just so you know. This is child abuse." I say to him through the closed door.

"Just so YOU know, you're over 20. You're not a child anymore." He says back.

"Touché Dad." I say in response.

And now... I'm left in the halls to find a way to the roof.

__________________________________

Even though he technically kicked me out of my own apartment, my dad wasn't wrong.

The View was really amazing!

The sun was on the verge of setting so the sky was kissed by the sweetest burnt of orange, and the color blue was hazed but was smoothly blessed with a mixture that almost looked purple. It was a sight see in person that it almost looked edited.

The rooftop deck had both an upper and lower level. The moment you walk through the doors to get there; you're greeted by the upper level which had a low wall separated from the other level below.

It was an extensive and big space surrounded with tables and chairs for entertainment.

Taking snaps with my camera I captured the moment, seizing the sunset to take with me back to my room. Hoping it would give me an idea for the project.

"Wow..." I uttered, basking in the evening breeze that just made this moment even more perfect. "I could get use to this."

In that moment, I heard a small yapping noise that distracted me from completing my mission.

Looking down below, I saw a small ball of fur running across the ground. I used my camera to zoom out and realized it was a small black furred Pomeranian that had a hint of brown on him.

"Awe. Cute!" I squealed, taking a picture of his playful face. I zoomed in once more and realized the puppy disappeared.

"What the...Oh...it's a person." I mumble to myself.

Seeing the dog scampering around the feet of its owner I smiled, hoping I could capture the perfect picture of it.

"Yeontan, sit." The person said. A voice that proved it belongs to a male judging by how deep it was.

But without any effect the pup continued to beckon at his owner's feet.

I snorted at the scene and zoomed out the camera in to see the owner's reaction at a sad attempt to train his dog.

"Sigh. You're lucky your cute." He said reaching down to Yeontan. "Should I buy you something special tomorrow?"

The moment my camera became steady I found myself unable to snap a picture of him.

It was like time mildly slowed down. Something gave and I wasn't too keen on what was happening.

The guy that stood with his dog was...how do I say this without sounding like a creeper? Not too bad on the eyes.

No let's scrap that out "Not too bad on the eyes." He was rather good looking, some might even say amazingly handsome. Not even sure I would see someone like him living here. In fact his visual was pretty unreal.

Was he an actor? I thought

But I wasn't sure if it was the high definition of the camera or the scene of the sun setting but everything in the frame of my camera, looked perfect.

Without hesitation, I took the shot.

The camera shuttered not one but five times.

In an instant the owner head turns in my direction and I quickly dived behind the balcony wall.

"Shit, it was a burst shot." I muttered

With furred brows and pressed lips I hoped to God he didn't see me.

How could I even explain to someone I don't even know that I took his picture without his knowledge and not sound like a creep or a stalker?

Okay Y/N...maybe he didn't see? I ask myself. Hoping my inner self would validate my question. Maybe, just maybe he was looking at something else that caught his attention the same time you took the picture.

...Yeah...let's go with that.

Slowly and carefully peeking over the wall I scanned the area and come to see the guy was completely gone.

"What the hell?" I shot up from my hiding spot. "Well I'll be damn. Did I scare him off?" I said scratching the top of my head.

"Not quite." A deep voice whispered in close proximity of my left ear.

"AaahH!" I jumped a few feet away, turning around with my right arm on my chest. "Ugh, you scared me." I said trying to lower my heart rate.

"I scared you?" He scoffs "Serves you right. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Uh...what do you think I'm doing here?" I posed a question trying to skillfully hide my camera behind me. "Enjoying this spectacular view like anyone would." I declared motioning with my arm.

"Okay. So what do you have there?" he asks.

"Huh?" I decided to play dumb.

"Behind you."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

For a brief moment he stared at me and I figured he would drop it there. But...

"Okay...I'm calling the cops."

"W-wait. What? Why?"

"Hey, you clearly are up to something and a complete stranger. You're pretty much trespassing."

"Dude, no. I live here."

"Funny, I've never seen you before."

"I moved in today!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I saw you AND I heard the camera shutter. You clearly took my picture without my consent. So live here or not, should I get the police involved or are you willing to give me the camera and delete the photos that you took?"

As much as I wanted to defend myself, I couldn't argue with him.

He was right!

I would definitely get in trouble having photos of him without his permission. On my side, it was sketchy.

Biting my lower lip and shutting my eyes in regret, I pull my camera from behind me and held it in my hands.

"Fine." I said and he grasp for it. "But I'll delete them." I stated pulling it away from his reach.

As the screen lit, the photo popped up and I hit delete.

"There. Done."

"And the other one." He folds his arms.

I looked at him in disbelief but the moment he said;

"Come on. I heard more than one shot. That shutter sound gave you away."

"Urgghh."

Cursing underneath my breath I deleted three more hoping this would be the end of it.

"There. Are you happy?" I ask turning of my camera.

"It depends. Are you sure you're not s stalker?"

"What kind of question is that? I already told you I live here. I was just trying to find a muse for my art project."

"Muse?" He asks ready to point of himself.

"Which you're not!" I quickly stated. "It was your dog. He was cute. So...yeah..." I rolled my eyes trying to clear my name from being labeled a stalker.

"Oh, Yeontan."

"Right! Um, Where is he by the way?"

"That's none of your business. I'm sorry but I still don't trust you miss."

Miss?! He didn't even ask for my name.

"Look, let me introduce myself. I'm Y/N."

"I didn't ask for your name either."

**Burn.**

"I just want to make sure you don't take people's pictures without their consent ever again." He said looking at my camera.

At this point ladies and gents, I have never felt lower.

The dude decided to scold me on my very first day here at my new home.

But if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't want some guy to be taking a photo of me now would I?

Being the bigger person, I decided to do what was right and apologize.

"Look, I'm really so-

"Tae!!" a young voice called out from behind him.

I tilted to the side to see who it was and saw a young boy with Yeontan in his arms.

"Jae? What's up?" he turns, speaking to the young lad.

"Mom says she needs us right away. She sent me to come get you."

"Okay. I'm coming." He answers and walks off.

Looking at the little boy our eyes suddenly made four as he blinks a couple times.

"Who's your friend?" he asks.

"Her?" Tae slows down and turns his head in my direction.

Letting out awkward smile I wave to the young boy hoping this dude Tae would be nicer in front of him.

But my short term goal was shattered by his words.

"That's not a friend Jae, that's a stalker." He answers with a smirk.

Wah-

"Huh? You have another one?" Jae says following behind Tae as he walks off.

My hand froze in midair as I watched them both enter back into the building.

If the wind blew any harder I would probably be swayed by it.

Regaining my composure I cursed a few words my father probably wouldn't be too proud off. But after blowing of some steam I released what the little boy actually said.

"Another one?"

___________________________

Heading back into my apartment after finishing my photo session, I felt slightly uneasy.

Not only was I labeled a stalker by Tae and Jae who I believe is probably his younger brother; but I also didn't find much inspiration for my art program after all.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey! How was it? The view was amazing right?" he asks walking from out the kitchen.

"Killer! Thanks for the inspiration." I smile setting my camera down on the coffee table.

I honestly couldn't bear to tell him what just happen. I figured it was something I could fix on my own.

"So pops. Should I get dinner started?"

"No need. I ordered us something pretty dope and I know your gonna love it!"

"Dope?" I snorted. "Okay, what is it?"

"Pizza!"

"......Seriously?!"

"Look, don't get me wrong. Korean pizza is way different from the ones we normally have back home. On this one I ordered has sweet corn, shrimp, calamari, mayo, bulgogie ...just the works!"

"Whoa, I think that's way more than a pizza."

"Just wait till you taste it! It should be here soon. I ordered it right after you left. So if you want to grab a snack first then yo-

-Buzz-

My dad stopped mid-sentence at the sound of our doorbell.

"Whoa. Either they were closer than I thought or the delivery service is superb. I'll answer the door. Could you grab my wallet of the counter?"

"Sure thing." I said heading for the kitchen.

Grabbing his wallet of the counter I could hear a faint female voice emitting from the front door.

"Hi! Welcome to the complex. I'm Mrs. Kim. I live four doors down from you. I brought some Kimchi pancakes as a token of your arrival."

"Oh! Hi!" My dad replied. I'm Park Hyun-gi. Thank you for the warm welcome. My daughter and I have just moved here from the U.S and we've been eager to meet our new neighbors."

"No problem and Oh you have a daughter?"

"Yes I do."

So that's not pizza but that's my cue. I thought.

"Y/N, could you come here for a se-

"Right here Dad!" I declared walking up to the front door. "Hi Mrs. Kim." I greeted her with a smile.

"Oh my, aren't you beautiful. It's so nice to meet you Y/N." She says with the warmest smile as she shook my hand.

She was really pretty and her hands were super soft. Was she a model in her younger years?

"It's always great to see more young faces around here. My kids will be happy to meet you also."

Letting go of her hand I could hear footsteps approaching down the hall. I silently thought to myself how great it would be for it to be the delivery guy suddenly feeling a hankering for that pizza.

"Ah! Here they are now!" she says excitingly beckoning at someone to walk faster. "Mr. Hyun-gi, Y/N these are my sons. Taehyung and Jae-eun."

The moment the two boys appeared before me my mouth drops open.

"You?" Tae says looking directly at me.

"Whoa, the stalker lives here?!" his younger brother blurts out.

"Stalker?" Mrs. Kim asks looking worried.

"I- I can explain." I stuttered.

But Taehyung quickly cut me off as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"You know Jae mom; always saying some crazy things."

"But you said sh-hmpphh

Tae quickly covers his brother's mouth as he leans in; whispering something in his ear.

"Boys...." The mother says calmly.

"That's okay. I have one of my own."

"Sorry for the outburst Mr. Hyun-gi." The young one says apologetically

"It's okay little one. At times boys will be boys. Why don't you all come inside? Let me put the pancakes in a container and return your dish Mrs. Kim."

"Oh no no. Don't worry about it. You can keep the dish as long as you like. Really! It's not an issue."

With a gentle smile and nod, my dad makes his way to the kitchen as Mrs. Kim and her youngest one follows, leaving me to entertain her oldest son.

"So, you really do live here." He says stepping inside my apartment.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I gave a sarcastic remark.

"Well you can't blame me for being skeptic." He walks pass me and enters the living room.

Seeing my camera on the table he picks it up and holds it in his hands.

"How would you feel if I suddenly started taking pictures of you?" he asks pointing the lens at me. "Nice camera where did you get it?"

With a push of a button the camera turns on and I suddenly become tense.

"It was a gift from my brother. Could you kindly put it back down." I demanded.

"Where is your brother?" he asks tilting his head to the side without complying with my demand.

"He's back in the U.S with my mom."

"Why?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions for a guy who isn't even interested in knowing my name."

A moment Taehyung stood completely still.

I watched him as his index finger glided over the shutter release button, slowly bringing the camera closer to his face.

"Y/N." he says in a tone that gave me goosebumps.

And in an instant the camera flashes; taking a photo that captured my first realization of something.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask walking over to him grabbing my camera.

"At least you knew I took it with you knowing." He says with a sly smile.

"Look, I'm sorry I took your photo without your consent okay. I deleted it and it will never happen again. So please can we move on with our lives away from all of this? Or are you going to be that petty ass neighbor that I will grow to despise even more as the days go by?"

With a chuckle Taehyung steps closer to where I stood.

"You think I'm petty?" he asks looking me up and down.

"Well, that's just my first impression of you. But I'm sure you're far worse than I can imagine." I said stepping closer; squaring up to his height on my toes.

"Oh yeah? Well I think you take the cake on that one. Cause I'm sure in some ways you yourself isn't all that perfect, stalker much."

"You know what. How about this; after today we don't have to speak to each other. Since I come off as a stalker to you, you narcissist."

"Great idea! We may be neighbors but I will have the joy of knowing I don't have to see you during the course of my days."

"You couldn't have an even better idea!" I Declared

"I'm so glad you agree." He sneered.

"Y/N?" Mrs. Kim voice echoed through the half empty living room distracting us from our bickering. "Your father tells me you're starting Korea University Monday! What an amazing coincidence. Tae goes to that school also!"

"He does/She does?" Tae and I said simultaneously, looking at each other in disbelief.

"I was just telling Mrs. Kim how great it would be if you went to school with him on Monday. It would be a big help in getting to know the place better." My father says with a bright smile. "What do you both think?"

"Great..." I replied with a weak smile.

"That couldn't be more perfect." Tae says with bitterness hiding behind his eyes.

Looking back at each other we both exchanged looks of disgust. Any more obvious our parents would have us put in separate corners.

That my dear people is how it all began. But don't get too upset, the story is just getting started.

But remember that question before everything started?

Are you ready for this?

___

** Taehyungs point of view **

"They seem nice. Don't you think?" My mom asks as I set up the table for dinner.

But as usual I was in my thought bubble once again.

"Taehyung. Taehyung!"

"Mom?"

"Really? I was asking you your thoughts on our new neighbors. They seem really nice"

"Oh, yeah they are." I answer walking over to the counter.

"Didn't you say you saw them coming in from the rooftop eariler? That you saw a young girl with a camera taking shots of the complex. That was her right?"

"I did? Oh right! Yeah, I saw her taking photos of the building from the rooftop deck." I smile grabbing an apple. "Sooner or later she should see it. I left her a little surprise."

"A surprise?" My mother asks, curious to know what I was up to.

"Hmm? Oh, it's Nothing mom." I beam as I takes a bite out of the apple. "Call me when dinners ready. I'll help Jae with his homework."

With a kiss upon my mom's cheeks, I walk away with a mischievous grin plastered over my face

** End of Taehyungs POV **

__

"BED!" I squealed flopping down on my pillows. "Oh how I've missed you."

Planting my face into my cotton filled friends I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey Kiddo, I was just checking on you to see if you're okay."

"I'm good Dad. Thanks for the checkup." I say with a smile.

"Any luck on the project?"

"Actually yes and......um... no."

"Really? I thought the earlier went well."

"It did! I just, I just need to relook on my photos I took and then maybe just maybe... something will come. No worries."

"Okay Kiddo. Good luck! And if you need me I'll be in the study taking care of some work okay?"

"Gotcha! Thanks dad." I replied and he closes the door.

"I might as well do what I said I would do." I say grabbing my camera.

Plugging it into my laptop I began to review the photos I took through the course of the day.

Photos grace the screen from the moment of leaving the airport, right down to meeting Mr. Narcissist himself.

But yet, something was off.

The burst shot I took of him was still there. Well at least one remained.

"No way!" I uttered. "I actually saved one."

Clicking on the photo I saw Yeontan in all his cuteness looking cheerfully into his owners eyes. But then my vision suddenly focused on Taehyung.

It was strange, I would never say this especially to his face but he was 'kind of' cute.

Well, In the most I despise his personality but he okay type of cute. No...I take it back...no way am I give his looks the compliments it so MIGHT deserve.

Sitting in my chair for a few minutes I decided to really try to understand where he was coming from.

All in all I was wrong for taking the photo in the first place.

Maybe some people despise having their photo taken and I touched a soft subject for him by doing that.

Minimizing the photo I decided it was really time to delete it and let by gone be by gones.

But not before I saw something strange in another photo.

Clicking on a picture that I took of our new apartment building, I couldn't help but find something out about the photo.

I wasn't sure if it was a plant or statue but I decided to delve deeper.

Zooming in on the photo I realized that the figure was actually a person on the rooftop.

"The heck?" I said trying to figure out what was really happening.

Zooming in once more I couldn't believe my eyes.

There of all people stood Taehyung looking down on me with his tongue sticking out and a peace sign planted by his right eye to match for the photo.

This...this little...he knew! He knew all along! That I just moved here!

That...that...

"Little F*cker!! He f#%*$- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

-Insert Static Noise here- 


	2. Campus Princes'

The room was lightly lit by scented candles spreading a sweet aroma of honey and roses around the area which they laid.

Another intimate night spent with "her"; just the two of them. It all seemed too perfect.

The city lights glistened through the sheer curtains having Taehyung in a trance. His body still, but his mind wondering as he lies on satin silk sheets.

-Bzzzz Bzzzzz-

His thoughts suddenly evaporate at the sound of his phone vibrating as receives a call from his best friend.

"Hello?" he answers in a whisper.

"YO! Where are you? I thought you were going to hit me up tonight. SJ has been looking for you."

"I can't tonight. I'm...a bit preoccupied."

"Ahhhhh..., your with her aren't you?"

"That's not your business Jungkook."

"It's funny; a few weeks ago you told me it was your last time."

"So?" Taehyung says rising out of the king sized bed.

"So, maybe there isn't a last time for you. Why don't you just admit the obvious Taehyung? She basically has you wrapped around her fingers. I just urge you to be careful. You already know why."

Taehyung remained silent running his fingers through his dark silver dyed locks. It was the last thing he needed to hear after what he did tonight.

Jungkook sighs then begins to speak again.

"Look, I'm just the messenger here. SJ says you should have come in today but I covered for you. Just make sure you're up for the next one. We'll talk later.

The call ends leaving Taehyung in a bitter mood.

One's thing for sure, he never wanted Jungkook to find out about his continuous randevú with the women he seemed to always come back to. The mere fact that he was with "Her" once again made it harder for him to move on.

With gentle stirs she moans, getting his undivided attention as he turns to look at her.

"Who was that?" she mumbles, half asleep.

"It was just Jungkook. I missed a client."

"Is Jin upset?" she asks, her eyes now open.

"Maybe? Are you going to bail me out of trouble again?"

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to see you." She lifts her hand and rests it upon his cheek. "I've missed you, so much."

With a gentle grip Taehyung grabs her wrist and pulls it away.

"Hyosung..., we should stop this." He says in a deep and subtle tone.

"I don't want that." She spoke, her voice fleeting. "And I know you don't want that too. Tae, listen. I know what you're thinking but I promise you it will be worth it. Just a couple more years and you never have to worry anymore. Just trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Rising from where she laid Hyosung leans in and plants a gentle kiss on his lips leaving Taehyung almost powerless to her charms.

Cupping her cheeks into his large hands he kisses her with passion forgetting the words he said to her and the promise he made to himself.

"Stay the night." Her lips brush against his.

"I can't. I have school in the morning." He smiles getting out of bed.

"I'll take you there. It's not like you haven't done it before."

"My parents are expecting me home."

"Who knew you were such a good boy." She said teasingly.

"Well I can't be bad all the time now can I?" He grins. "Hey, have you seen my shirt?"

"The last I remember, I threw it by the night stand right before you threw me on this bed. I have to say this is the first time in weeks to get over here. At least the hotel staff can actually make the bed this time."

"You sound disappointed by our previous events." He says buttoning his now wrinkled shirt.

"Oh baby, you can never disappoint me." She spoke in a sensual tone.

"Tempting as always. Okay, fine. I'll stop by tomorrow evening."

"That's no good. I'm going to Paris for fashion week. I'll be back on Friday. I'll see you then?"

"Are you going with him?" he asks peevishly.

Hyosung remains quiet, wrapping the sheets around her bare body.

"It's for work." She answers.

"Sure it is. It's always work."

"Taehyung, that's not fair. don't make such a perfect night end on a sour note. Just know I'm always coming back to you. It's always you."

Picking up his jacket Taehyung walks over to the door and Hyosung follows.

"Hey..." she says grabbing a hold of his hand. "I love you."

Looking down at her hand as he sees the faint mark on her ring finger Tae gives a weary smile leaving a fleeting kiss on her cheek.

"Call me when you get back." He asserted as he left the hotel room.

Closing the door behind him, Hyosung sighs as cuddles the sheets to her nose cherishing his lingering scent.

____________

"GOOOOOOOD Morning Seoul!! And what a great Monday morning it is! This early morning weather is perfect for a stress relieving jog and as the day runs along it will be partly cloudy leaving us into a nice glo-

"Ugh dad, it's too early. Why is the radio so loud?" I grumbled shutting it off.

"Ahh, even on the other side of the globe you're still little Miss grumpy pants on Mondays." He chuckles. "How's my girl? Are you ready for your first day of college?"

"Barley, but at least I got to finish something for the art program."

"Nice! I'm glad you did! When will I get to see it?"

"Later, I'm running late already. I want to get there early to understand the campus better."

"What about Taehyung? I thought you two agreed to go there together."

**Like Hell...That's not happening.**

"He seems like a nice kid. I figured you two would even hang out for the weekend." My dad says with a smile.

**PAUSE**

**Okay people, this is where I tell you briefly what happened over the weekend. Has much as my dad wanted to me to make a friend around here; Kim Taehyung is the last person I would consider to do that with. However; let's just say over the weekend I got creative with his picture.**

**Photo shopping skills come in great handy for revenge schemes. Felt hella satisfying**

**Okay let's get back to it.**

"It was a nice thought dad but you know me. I'd rather get to know things on my own. Plus on the school's website I applied for a personal tour guide that will help me get registered in my classes and everything. They call it the KUFA program. (Korea University Friend Assistant). The person seemed pretty chill when I spoke them online. I just truly hope she's not one of those hyper ones that get over excited because of my transfer." I stated taking a bite into my bagel

**So I'd hoped..., but of course; this happened.**

______________________________

"HI! I'm Sana! You must be Y/N! It's so great to finally meet you! Wow!" she exclaimed greeting me with a hug.

"Umph." I lowly grunted by the sudden pull in. "Wow, um...it's nice to meet you too?"

Sana was...hyper the first time we met. She has innocent dough eyes that made me question her age but we were about the same height. Her hair was collarbone length with a chestnut shade that complimented her skin tone. Needless to say she was very pretty but also very touchy.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She giggles. "I'm a bit of a hugger. I tend to get excited meeting a new student. Especially one that is from overseas. I think it's best to greet new students with open arms." She swung her arms open putting action to her words.

"Well, thank you for...that." I said lowering her arms. "But, I do well with words of welcome also."

"Awe, you're shy. I get it."

**You definitely do not**

"I was like you last semester. Being all odd not sure how to talk to anyone."

**I just wanted personal space ma'am. Wait...did she just call me odd?**

"But you will get the hang of everything. And I'll be here to guide you."

**I wonder if it's too late to change personal guides...**

**Should I ask that out loud?**

**....Nah, let's see where this goes.**

"Thanks' Sana I really appreciate you taking the time to show me around the campus."

"It's my pleasure! And I'm happy I was able to do so. Okay how about we get started with the tour!" she says excitingly.

And so... we did.

Sana took me on a 45 minute tour teaching me of the history of the school, the campus size and the different structures and departments it consist of. I was slightly weary of all the hills around the campus. But also about getting lost and not being able to make it to certain classes on time. However Sana assured me there would be easier routes to do so and insisted I add 5 mins before heading to a different class.

The campus was magnificent. The aura and fresh faces of students made me eager to start as the college lived for their proud color of crimson and their fearless symbol; the tiger which represents that of the country itself.

She gave me details of events, mixers and upcoming party's. Which she was particular excited about. To be honest I think a lot of things would excite Sana but if I had to be **totally** honest, she was pretty cool.

"Okay, so the last spot of our tour is the University library. I'm not bragging or anything but it is the biggest library in South Korea. Just saying, no need to go anywhere else."

"Wow! It's huge! I really need to come back here by the end of the day." I said taking in the sights.

"That sounds great! Just let me know if you need any assistance. Oh, and quick note. I already pre-registered you into your classes. All you need to do is go see Min Yoongi in block D. He will take care of the rest. For now my assistance to you stops here for the day. But if you need anything else just shoot me a text!"

"Thanks Sana. I really appreciate everything you've done so far."

With a sweet and innocent smile Sana raises her hand and looks at me hoping I would consent with a high five.

With a light chuckle, I happily complied.

Taking our time walking back to the center of the campus we came across a crowd students registering for clubs and other programs.

"Hey Sana!" A group of students shouts as we walk by.

"Hi guys!" she answers.

"SANAAAA!" A guy greets her with a high five as he walks by.

"HEEEEY YOOU!" She replies.

"Sana! Hey, welcome back! Who's your friend?" another student greets her with a friendly face.

"Hey Eunji, this is Y/N. She's a new student here!"

"Hey! Welcome Y/N!" Eunji says as she walks over to us.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too Eunji!" I hailed her with a handshake. "Wow, Sana you sure do know a lot of people. I'm guessing you're pretty popular around here."

"Me? Awe heck no! There are tons more students that are way more known that I am."

"That's hard to believe." I stated.

"Wait a second. Don't tell me you gave Y/N the grand tour and didn't tell her about them."

"Them? Who's 'them'?" I queried.

"Well, I wasn't even sure if it was something I could say as a tour assistant."

"Since it's been brought up; why not just say it now?" I stated.

For a moment, Sana and Eunji both exchanged peculiar looks wondering if it should be said or not.

But without any effort this short kept secret began to unravel itself.

The long stretched out pavement that was filled with students in their crimson jersey's signing up for different clubs and programs began to part a path as if it was Moses from the bible parting the red sea.

It was a scene straight out a movie or...a drama if you were into those things.

The whole atmosphere around the center of the campus changed as three male individuals made their way through the crowd.

Each club leader greeting them with huge smiles hoping they would sign up with them this semester.

"Well" Sana says as the first guy makes an appearance in my sight. "I am your tour guide right? No need to leave out good details." She winks.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the info she was about to lay down. I had to! The looks on the other students face pretty much show that these guys were some kind of a big deal.

"Over there, that guy with the dark brown hair and gorgeous but lethal smile in Jeon Jungkook. Age; between 22 and 23. It's been known to change by his liking. Majors in engineering, President of the photography club, killer abs, thighs for days and voice of an angel. Be careful, he's charming but girls around has gotten their hearts broken by him."

"Mostly because they were too eager to throw themselves at him." Eunji added. "Then again, I'd take the risk."

"Eunji..." Sana counter's

"What? Oh come on Sana, dudes hot."

I snorted at Eunji's comment.

"Sigh, let's move on before Eunji says something she might regret." Sana states as she turns my attention to the guy walking behind Jungkook.

"Ooooh can I do this one?" Eunji asks.

"Fine, go ahead." She agrees.

"Okay, Now the guy with the dusty blond hair. That's Jimin. Age; 24. A complete epitome of what sexy and alluring is. He has the cutest smile that even reaches his eyes but that smile can all be changed with a flip of a switch."

"He's a grade 'A' thirst trap." Sana spitted

"Sana!" Eunji says with a surprised look on her face.

**Whoa, was not expecting you to say THAT**

"Are you still upset at what happened a few weeks ago?"

"I am NOT. It was a party. There was alcohol and things became distorted. That's all I'll say for now."

"Sure it did." Eunji teases

"Can we just drop it?" Sana pleads.

**Hmmm I dunno. I kind of want details now**

"Sana just tell her, you sai-

"Yah! Can we move on? The last thing I want to do is dwell on old times in a new semester. Besides there is one more person Y/N needs to know about before we head on over to block D."

"Oh yeah, you did say there was three of them right?" I ask and Eunji nods.

I listened to Sana as she began telling me about the third person, but somehow I was completely stunned by his familiar face.

"Wow...he has a smile that can light up a room." Eunji expressed.

"I know. It's pretty shocking right? That's why they call it the prince effect. Kim Taehyung, one of the most popular students here. Age; 24, majors in Engineering and also is the co-president of the film club along-side Jungkook. The club however remains private due to too many applications. He's one of the nicer ones out of the three actually."

"Him?! Ha! You have got to be shitting me! You guys aren't serious, right?" I exclaimed and a few students close by stared my way. "He's an absolute egotist."

Sana quickly explained that I was joking and not to take offense by my words. But, I honestly didn't care. There was no way Kim Taehyung was...nice.

**(You readers remembered what happened right? Or do I need to remind you? Dude called me a stalker.)**

Let me just insert a better understanding for you of what I thought instead rather than what Sana said.

Prince effect Complete Narcissist

Co-president Evil Dictator

One of the nicer ones Evil Human being... also, he's a lying piece of shh

"Shaved ice!" Eunji raved and I glanced at her. "...what, they have shaved ice over by the cooking club. Either way what was that outburst about Y/N?"

"It's...It's nothing. Say what you want about the prince on campus but I know what he's really like. And he's no prince."

"Wait, you know Taehyung? How?" Sana asks.

"Uh...Kind of..., I'm his neighbor." I said the least bit excited.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" they both spoke simultaneously

"It's not a big deal. He's just a jerk with a prince syndrome. And I'd prefer to be anywhere but here." I expressed walking off to block D.

"Y/N, wait!" Sana shouts as she runs after me.

But how would I know this so called prince had minions of his own.

_______________________________________________

It took some time but I finally made it to block D; with the assistance of Sana of course. She wanted to make sure I got there without any trouble but I wasn't fully sure of the reason.

What trouble could I possibly get into?

Tossing those thoughts a side, I decided to concentrate more on the person that sat across from me.

"Y/F/N. Age 24. Majors in Business and Architecture. Fancy." Min Yoongi says as he places my registration form on his desk. "Are you applying for any extra programs?" he asks.

"Yes. The art program."

"...Interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing."

**Okay...this isn't awkward at all...**

Typing into his laptop, Yoongi begins to speak once again without much eye contact.

"Alright..., your next meeting with me will be in two weeks. It's just to see how you're getting on in school nothing major. I suggest that you join more clubs to meet friends but...that's just a suggestion and I am at liberty to say that to you by administration. You honestly don't have to, just saying. Also your first class for today is in the next fifteen minutes and it's a couple blocks across campus. I think you should hurry there if you want to get a good seat and off the teachers red list. This however is not a suggestion...I'm serious you should really go."

With a stunned expression, I slowly took up my bags and headed towards to office door.

Still, there were no signs of sudden movements from this Min Yoongi person. With a last glance, Yoongi looks at me with expressionless eyes. Gently closing the door behind me I sigh of exhaustion for that was by far the most awkward session of my entire life

_________

I now only had fourteen minutes left to get to my first class and time was against me. It was my first day at college and there was no way I was going to be late!

Brisk walking through the administration halls like a profound athlete; I rush through the corridors only to hear someone shout my name from behind.

"Yah, Y/N!"

Stopping in my tracks I turn to see none other than University's proclaimed Prince; Kim Taehyung.

**Ugh, what do YOU want? Wait...I should say that out loud. But less pitchy.**

"What do you want? I thought we agreed to avoid each other."

"Oh I still do." He says now standing before me. "But because of your big mouth we might have a problem."

"What problem? What are you even talking about?"

"Look, your new here. So let me quickly explain how things work. People listen and they also talk, a lot. And sometimes information gets tweaked. Your little outburst earlier just put me...well mostly you in a difficult position."

"Outburst?"

" 'He's a jerk.' 'Prince Syndrome?' A piece of sh-

"Hey okay! I did not say that last one."

**Out loud.**

"Whatever you said caused a little buzz earlier. I had some people take care of it. But in the future, be careful of what you say."

"Whoa, is that a threat?"

"No. But should it be? ...You told them that you were my neighbor." He whispers. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"How? I live there too! Ugh, Listen I can't deal with this right now. I'm late for class. I'm sorry for...whatever I've caused but if you you're down we can talk later. Okay?" Bye!" I say in a hurry and run off.

"Y-Y/N! Damn it. I just wish you'd be more cautious." He utters.

But I had no time to waste. Because of Taehyung I only had eight minutes left and I wasn't anywhere near Block B where my class was being held.

Cutting through the grassy path I went through another corridor cutting in on a corner. The very moment I landed in the hallway I could hear a student shout;

"Hey you, no running through here!"

But those words were just a little too late.

Banging into another person as my backpack flew off, scattering the other individual's personal belongings.

I heard liquid splash but none of it landed on me, just....him.

"Ahhh, jeez!"

"O-Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I said quickly collecting his things from off the floor.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" the persons asks and I nod.

"I'm okay. Just a little shook. I was coming from the administration and I didn't see you and I was running to class because I only have four minutes to get across campus and it's my first day an-

"O-okay okay. Wow" he chuckles. "It's just a little iced coffee spill don't worry. And it's fine to be late on first days. The admiration office takes time. The person should have given you a slip of paper just in case. Did you get one?"

"No..."

"Let me guess. Was Yoongi the one you spoke to?"

"How did yo-

"Trust me. I know. Which class are you heading to?"

  
"Uhhh, English literature on block B, room 108."

"Oh, that professor. He's chill, plus I have a feeling he'll be late for class also. He does it many times actually. Just take that path over by the south gate and you'll get there in time."

"Really? Wow! Thank you! I-I'm Y/N by the way."

"Hi Y/N, I'm Joon. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I shook it. "Oh crap, your shirt." I pointed.

"That's fine. It's just a shirt. It's only a little damp right now." He says as he loosens two buttons.

I quickly turn away picking up the last of his belongings which was a book I knew all too well.

"You read 'To kill a mockingbird'? That's my favorite book."

"Really? It's my third time reading it over." He smiles revealing the sweetest dimples I have ever seen.

"Um...I should really go. But here, take my number." I said pulling out a pen and writing my digits in his hand middle. "Let me pay for your dry cleaning. Or at least buy you another coffee."

His eyes brighten with a smile.

"Could it be? Are you flirting with me?"

"What? Oh no. I was ju-

"Ha, I'm kidding." He says before pulling his hand away. "But it sounds good. I'll own you to that. See you soon. " He waves; sending me off to class with the warmest smile I've seen all day.

It was hard to believe If he was joking about me flirting with him. But if I'm being honest; under different circumstances...I probably would.

_________________

"Found it!"

Finally making it to block B; I entered room 108 ready for my first class. But to my surprise, Joon was actually right. The professor wasn't here yet. Just a room filled with students.

Sighing in relief I grab a seat closer to the front by the end of the row making sure I had easy access to reach my next class on time.

Pulling out a notebook and pen in my hand I set myself officially ready for class.

The chatter of students filled the room and I was the only person with no one to talk to.

"Did you hear? The literature teacher is hella good-looking." A student says to her friend behind me.

"Seriously? I heard so too. One of the perks applying early for this class." They giggle.

Resting my hand on my cheek I roll my eyes at the last comment.

The chatter soon dies down after the secondary door swings open revealing my professor who... I seemed to have already met.

My eyes widen and my pen falls from my grasp.

"Good morning class! My name is Kim Namjoon and welcome to English literature. But since I'm only a senior and a teaching assistant here...you can call me Namjoon. I'm Sorry for the being late. I had a slight but... very fulfilling encounter." He smiles.

Pressing my lips together I shut my eyes in utter embarrassment.

**Holy shit...... I tried to grab a date with my professor!?**


	3. Old Friend,  New Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really want to be able to post as much chapters this week. I've been writing this story since last year so i finally got a chance to post. So each day I write the chapters come to life. It's not the best but i really hope readers enjoy it.

"Let's do an analysis of the books for this semester. I want you guys all too keenly think about the correlation between philosophy and of course theory. I want you all to get a proper hold on our lessons to come as we explore literature together." Namjoon expressed as he paced back and forth before the class. "I want to broaden your mind and take it further into depth of what your imagination can really do. Is that okay with all of you?"

"Yes!" The class answer's simultaneously with chuckles at the end.

"Wow, I might have gotten the best class this semester."

I was in awe. The more Namjoon spoke; the more I wanted to know about him. His tone of voice was deep yet smooth like warm milk and honey.

Not only was his smile a done deal for me but his physical appearance; tall, dark and yes of course truly handsome had me smitten for a bit. But all I could do was wonder; how will I approach him to say sorry after class ends. It's not like I can avoid him now.

"Okay that's our time. Class dismissed everyone. I'll see you all back here on Wednesday same room and same time. And please, read chapters three to eight. That's when the really good stuff happens. We'll revise it then." Namjoon says erasing the white board.

Watching the other students as they exit the class room I sat in my seat hoping to get a chance to apologize.

It took a while; seeing as some students stayed back to ask him about his lesson plan, but as soon as the last person exited the room, I stood up and walked over to his desk hoping what I practiced in my mind flowed fluently through my lips.

"Hey." He says with that killer smile of his.

One things for sure; I've always been a sucker for dimples and he my friends had two amazing ones on each side of his cheek.

"You tricked me." I said unable to hold back my smile; for his was oddly contagious.

"Nope, I helped you. There's a difference." He says placing the eraser down on his desk. "You were panicking and I figured if you knew that you threw coffee all over your teacher whom you had your first class of the semester with, you'd probably be on your death bed right now."

I chuckled at his comment

"Either way, thank you Mr. Kim. And I'm really truly sorry about the coffee AND writing on your hand. I'll definitely pay for your dry-cleaning."

"So...you're saying having a cup of coffee with you is no longer an option?"

For a second I paused, not sure of what to say next. It's not like I didn't want to; it was just the fact that he was my professor. Wouldn't he get into trouble?

"Ah, you're worried that this might be a problem with the university policy." Namjoon says pulling a pen from his shirt pocket. "Well I'm not a professor; I'm a graduate. I'm just filling in until they decide upon a full time teacher. One of the main reasons why I told the class to call me Namjoon or senior, which ever one is more comfortable."

"Oh, I see. So you're a graduate. What major?"

"Global and international studies, and I dabbled in a little journalism, mathematics, literature and culinary arts as well."

"Ah wow, that's incredibly interesting! But, I never pegged you as a culinary type of guy."

"I was totally kidding about that last one. I can't cook to save my life."

I laugh at his witty remark thinking of how funny it would actually be to see him trying to prepare a well cooked meal in an actual kitchen.

All in all, Namjoon was quite captivating.

"Hey um..., I should really get to my next class. I don't want to be late for that one either."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll see you Saturday." He says walking from his desk.

"But, you told us Wednesday." I said with a puzzled expression.

"Your right, I did. That's for literature class. Saturday however is just for you. You do owe me a cup of coffee, remember?"

"...I remember." I smile. "Fine, let's meet for coffee on Saturday then?"

"Great." He says taking my note book from me. "I'll give you something in return."

Quickly scribbling down something on a page, he smiles and hands it back.

Without another word I smile and nodded exiting the class room.

As I walk down the hall I eagerly open my book to see what he had written.

_'Just in case of anything, this is my number 02 XXX-XXXX. If it's okay, I'd like to know more about you Ms. Y/N. PS. You have a beautiful smile. Namjoon'_

I had the cheesiest grin on my face reading his note. As if he wasn't already charming.

It was honestly funny how everything actually panned out. And I was charged with excitement to see Kim Namjoon again.

Sauntering through the main corridor with a sheer feeling of happiness, I could see someone standing by the main doorway with their back facing my direction that merely shows a side glimpse of their face.

As I proceeded to pass them; the person swiftly tugs on my bag back stopping me in my tracks.

"You're not seriously just going to walk past me like that are you?" He says letting go of my bag strap. "Y/N, long time no see!"

"E-excuse me?" I say as I turn to face them. "I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

Finally making eye contact I realized it was actually one of the guys I saw before. To be even more specific; he was the very same one that seemed to have given Sana a hard time at the party she spoke off.

"Ah..." I clicked my tongue. "You're that guy from this morning. I'm... sorry. What's your name again?"

With a confound expression on his face, he tugs on my bag strap once more which led me to stagger towards him.

"Ah-! Hey! What the your deal?!" I say slapping his hand away from holding my strap.

He then sighs staring at me in disbelief then quickly thwacks my forehead.

"Ow! Yah! YOU! What the hell was that for?!" I shouted.

Bawling my hand into a fist I punched his side leaving him to wince in pain.

"Ack! Shit...you still got it. That right hook is still the same." He muttered with a spasm of pain contorted on his face.

With a sharp breath he finally smiles which revealed a face I was all too familiar with from my past.

In an instant my mouth dropped open as I gasp; unable to believe the truth of the person standing before me.

"C-Chim Chim?!"

**________________**

** Taehyung's POV **

**_________________**

_[I'm at the airport. I'll be departing is a few minutes. I already miss your voice. Will you pick up if I call you? ] Hyoseong_

Staring at his phone while waiting in the club room, Taehyung began debating if he should reply to her message or not. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear her voice. It was the fact that he promised himself he would no longer get involved with her.

But how could he give up someone he cared for so much?

Placing thumbs on the keypad of his phone, Taehyung began typing his reply; hoping his words would reach her clearly.

The club room door suddenly swings open and Jungkook walks in with a pile of folders tucked under his arm having Taehyung quickly put away his phone.

"Okay..., So we have twenty-eight more submissions for the photography club that came in today. What do you want me to do with them?" Jungkook asks placing the files before his friend. 

"You tell me, you're the president." Taehyung answers in a cold tone.

"I'm a co-president. And so are you. That means you have a say in this too."

"Honestly..., I really don't care. Just do whatever you want. Or throw them away like you normally do." Tae says in a bitterly manner as he stands up to leave the room.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Well you've been in a crappy mood all morning. What's with you?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh really? Could it be about that girl who called you a jerk face with a prince syndrome?" Jungkook grins.

"Ugh, please don't bring it up. And she didn't say I was a jerk face."

"Of course YOU would remember what she said." Jungkook spoke as he leans against a desk. "Well, she either has balls or... she has no clue of the ruckus she's about to cause. I gotta say sometimes some of these students are just too much. Always starting rumors~ Tsk tsk"

"That's just it! She just put us both at risk with her little outburst."

"Well, from what you've told me Taehyung; you were kind of a jerk to her from the very beginning. ...Just saying."

"Whose side are you on here anyways?"

"I'm not the one to choose sides in this situation. The only thing I can say is that I hope it doesn't blow too much out of proportion. We both know how ' **you know who** ' can be. But...this girl Y/N...she kind of makes this whole thing a little bit interesting don't you think?" He says giving Taehyung a mischievous smile.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying out of this. I'll handle it on my own. You just make everything worse."

"Awe come on. What makes you think I'd cause a problem?"

"Do you really want to go there Jungkook. You're the most problematic one out of all of us. Sometimes **_I_** myself begin to wonder if your bad guy aura is just a persona or if it's real."

"I'm not a bad guy. I'm just...mischievous." He smiles

Sneering at his comment Tae turns away from Jungkook to see his phone now ringing.

Quickly declining the call; Tae looks back at Jungkook then steadily takes two steps away from him.

"Wait a second...Is that who I think it is?" Jungkook asks with a deep tone.

"And what if it is?"

"For heaven sakes Tae; what don't you understand when I tell you to let her go? Do you know how much trouble you're going to get into if Jin finds out? You can't keep sleeping with his sister. Plus she's married!"

"He's not going to find out unless you tell him. Besides; I'm ending everything when she comes back from Paris."

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time. You need to heed caution. Remember who her husband is."

"Alright, I get it. I've said it before but...I mean it this time. It's been two years and nothing's changed."

"Holding on to empty promises huh my friend? Anyway, Jin wants us to meet with him right after classes are through. He says it's extremely important."

"Again?"

"Yes again. It looks like he has major clients coming in and he needs you there. Are you in?"

"...Yeah, I'm in." Tae answers with a bob.

It was a life he never thought he would encounter, but seeing that he was already involved in it; Taehyung had no choice but to agree at the moment.

Turning of his cell, he moves over to Jungkook's desk and begins to look through the files.

"Okay, So I was thinking...,how about this semester we try and make the photography club official." Taehyung says with a smile.

For these days there were only a few things that could actually make him happy and giving up on Hyoseong wasn't one of them.

**End of Taehyung POV**

**___________________________________________________**

It has been almost seven years since I last saw Jimin in person. I honestly couldn't believe it! He was my closest friend in middle school back in the U.S. Most of all; it was harder to believe he was one of the guys a saw this morning.

Pfft, One of 'the three princes on campus'.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of it.

"What's so funny?" he asks as we sat by the college's grand water fountain.

"Nothing...it's just that ....I can't believe it's really you! You look so different!" I said playfully punching his arm. "I can't even call you Chimchim anymore. What happened to you? It's like you transformed. Holy crap man."

"Puberty happened." He chuckles "And I lost my baby fat."

"I'll say! You had the most adorable cheeks." I smile pinching them.

"Accck! Stop that!" he said scuffling away from me. "What about you? It's been years! How's your mom and dad? And your brother! He still owes me a game of billiards for the longest time! It was so much fun coming over to your house those days." He says looking over at me. "What happened with you? ...After we moved to Korea we only kept in touch for about two months, then it was like you disappeared. Even your social media was deleted." 

Hearing Jimin talk about it, I began to emotionally curl up. It was strange; his questions about my family and what happened to me brought back old but awful memories. It made me suddenly feel sullen and drained.

Noticing my sudden change in mood, he tilts his head and stares at me.

"Yo? Why so glum?" he nudges my side.

"Hmm...Well...to keep it short; my mom and dad are now divorced."

"What?!" 

"Yeah... So now... Taemin is staying with mom back in the U.S while my dad and I relocated here."

"Seriously?! Your parents really got a divorce? And why did you and Taemin decided to split as siblings? Shit...that must be rough. You two are so close."

"Yeah...well..." I chuckle lightly. "Life always has a way of turning out strange, doesn't it?"

Jimin then sighs; feeling slightly awkward to have even brought it up at all.

"I'm sorry Y/N. If there's anything you need...anything at all; don't be afraid to ask. We've been friends since kindergarten so you know I'm here for you. However, I'm just happy we can finally get to catch up. Who would of thought you would be coming to this college out of so many. What classes did you sign up for? Maybe we have a few together?"

"Class? Oh Crap! My next class! I am way beyond late!" I said shooting up from seat.

"Hey Hey, relax.~ On first days teachers don't normally take attendance. It's more of a getting to know the campus and your classes. Don't tell me you're still a worry wort with that perfect attendance thing."

"What!? Am not!"

"Pfft are you kidding me? You were the only kind in middle school to attend class on a snow day. A freaking snow day Y/N!"

"They didn't announce our school! I wanted to be sure." I said cocking my head upwards.

"...We were on a snow storm watch!" He says with raised arms and I laugh at his expression. "You were even crazy enough to want to drag me to school too. It was a good thing my mom caught on and brought you to our house before it hit."

"Hey, how are your parents anyway?" I ask remembering how kind they were to my family and I.

"Their pretty good. Actually they would be thrilled to know you're here! We should make dinner plans so we can all meet together again!" He expressed gladly.

"Uhh...soon. For now I think my dad wants to keep the divorce situation on a down low." 

"Oh?...Well, what about Taemin? Will he visit?" Jimin asks with a hopeful expression.

"He will... soon, I'm sure. You guys were pretty close too though. What happened?" I ask him.

Slowly running his fingers through his hair Jimin smiles; looking out into the distance.

"I guess we just grew apart." He shrugs and I am sure that wasn't the case.

**_As hard as it is for me to mention; I knew that Jimin liked my brother a little more than friends normally should._ **

**_I will never forgot that night when I saw them ki-_ **

"Y/N!"

My named was called and I immediately snap out of my own racey thoughts.

Looking out I could see Sana waving at me from a distance and I stood up to wave back at her as well.

I was willing and eager to call her over but the look on her face when she saw Jimin made it all too clear not to.

"Hey..., I think I better go." I said looking back at Jimin.

His face was in slight shock as it seems he recognized her as well.

 ** _What in the actual hell happened between these two._** I was honestly dying to know

"Jimin?" I call his name snapping him out of his gaze.

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll contact you after school." He replies standing up as well.

"Sounds good! I'll see you later!" I wave; ecstatic to see my childhood friend once again.

Heading down to meet Sana I could see anxiousness written all over her face. And I figured it best to hurry and separate the two from being near each other for a while.

**________________________________**

Walking with Sana to my next class wasn't awkward at all...; is what I would have said if it were actually true.

Even for knowing her just this morning; Sana was the type of person that would pretty much keep a conversation going.

But the moment I asked her if she was okay after seeing Jimin, she nodded and brushed my question off.

Entering the lecture hall Sana and I headed up the steps grabbing seats closer to the aisle for easy access to the exit.

The room was filled with murmurs of students having their own conversations and I thought what better chance to really ask Sana how she was feeling.

"Sana; you okay? You've been on edge since you came looking for me by the field." I calmly asks as she looks before her.

"I'm fine. It's just...how do you know Jimin?"

"Oh, Uh since pre-school I guess. Our family's really close. We even went to middle school together overseas."

"Ah...small world." She spoke slipping her notebook out of her bag.

"Hey...I'm not sure what happened between you two but if you want me to talk to-

"No way!" she turns now looking at me. "I mean...it's fine. Besides there's something I need to tell you. Well, more specifically someone I need to warn you about."

"Someone? Okay, spill. What's up?"

Taking a deep breath; Sana licks her lips then swallowed with anxiety written all over her face.

"There is a student here that caught wind of your name. Apparently our conversation earlier this morning wasn't received well by a few persons. Long story short; the students' name is Seo Soojin. Rumor has it she's been dating Taehyung. Not only that; I few rumors has started about you as well."

"Rumors? Like what?" I ask.

Using a hand gesture telling me to come closer; I leaned in to hear what Sana has to say.

"That you intentionally moved to Taehyung's complex to get close to him. Their saying your pretty much trying to get with him for clout. It's really not looking so good."

"Pfft what?!" I chuckled. "That's ridiculous. Why would I do something like that? I don't even know the guy."

"I know. It's just... that news has been spreading like wild fire. It's even been bending and twisted so much that I don't want you to get a bad rep. Which is why you should be careful; especially with Soojin, no one wants to get on her bad side and so should you."

"Sana..., I came back to Korea to start a good life with my dad and to finish my degree. Not to get involved with some dude and his girlfriend's beef. These rumors are absolutly ridiculous. I can't believe college students have this much time on their hands." I spoke taking my laptop from by bag and rest it before me.

Opening the HP computer to reveal the screen, I press the power button to rev it up for my next class.

Even after listening to what Sana said I still couldn't believe students were taking my words out of context.

"Look's like our lecturer is running late." Sana stated as she pulls out her mac pro as well. "Hey Y/N, do you have a highlighter I could borrow. I want to mark this section in my text book I can ask the teacher when he comes."

"Yeah, I think I have one in here somewhere." I replied rummaging through my backpack.

But without realization, the murmurs that filled the room became much quieter than before.

Feeling a tug on my sleeve I figured Sana was either telling me the teacher was here or to speed it up. Either way, I decided to find the highlighter first and give to her.

"Got it!" I rejoiced; finally pulling it out of my bag.

Looking to my right I handed Sana the highlighter but her attention was glued on someone else.

Turning to my left I could see two young girls now standing beside me and my body stiffens in surprise.

Gazing at me from head to toe, the one that was closest tilts her head to the side as if she's accessing something.

I couldn't help but utter.

"Can...I help you?"

The corners of her lips move upwards and she smiles.

"You're Y/N right?" her perfectly tinted red lips parted as she spoke. "I've heard a lot about you; a little more than I should have to be honest."

At this point I had to ask.

"And...you are?"

The whole class began to murmur.

Feeling Sana ease in closer to my ear I could hear her whisper;

"It's Soojin." She says then backs away.

My eyes widen with amazement.

So this was the girl Sana was talking about?

I would be lying if I said she wasn't beautiful. If this was really true; and this _was_ infact Taehyung's girlfriend. I have to admit, the guy has good taste.

She was 164cm; the same height I was. Her skin was flawless and looked soft to the touch. Her eyes glistened as she stared at me and I realized she was wearing colored contacts. Regardless, it looked great on her. My eyes slightly shifted and I could see a small but detailed beauty mark under her left eye.

 ** _Did she draw that? Naah... wait...did she? Wow._** I could hear my thoughts rolling on.

I nodded in my mind with approval and suddenly caught myself from staring too much.

"So... Soojin, right? What can i do for you?"

She scoffs at my words.

"Quick question; are you a stalker or something?" she ask and I could feel my lips twitch

**_Again with that word?! What is with these people and stalkers?_ **

"Heh...Excuse me?" I said and Sana grabbed a hold of my hand.

Looking around the class I could see cell phones were out already recording.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I know you're new here and all, but here's how things work. I'm the one who mostly runs this school. And for a person like you to just come by and feel the need to test my patience won't work with me. I need you to find someone else to stalk and stay away from Taehyung. If I catch wind of you trying something again; it won't be pretty for you. You've been warned." She affirmed, resting her hands on the desk bending to my level. 

"Warned." I chuckle. "For a second I thought you were threatening me. Even if I was interested in Taehyung, which I am most definitely not! Who are you to command me on what to do? Step off my ass Soojin. An jump on your boyfriend's instead." I retorted

With a eyes like daggers, Soojin simple sighs and turns around picking up a bottle of water from another student's desk.

Pulling the cork she begins pouring water unto my laptop; drenching the keyboard with no form of reaction or remorse.

I quickly shot up as it fizzled and began producing an unusual noise. Then all I could see was the screen fading as it snap into a black.

The whole class was filled with chatter, that soon became louder and louder.

"Your thought right. I was threatening you." She says as she covers the bottle.

**_Good taste in girls my ass! Unapproved! UNAPPROVED!_ **

"You crazy ass- Are you kidding me!? You just killed my laptop!"

"Oops." She shrugs

"Oops? Oops!? What's your deal?!" I moved in closer towards her.

"What's _YOUR_ deal?" A voice rang though the room and everything went silent.

The rest of the student started shuffling; finding their way back to their seats as the teacher strides towards Soojin and I.

"What's with the big commotion ladies? I know I'm a little late but I expected you all to wait patiently until I came."

"Professor Hoseok, aren't you're looking sharp today." Soojin says with a smile.

"Save me your pleasantries. Girls, do you care enough to explain to me what's going on?" he asks ignoring Soojin's lame excuse as a compliment.

"Professor, she poured water all over my laptop and destroyed it."

"She did what? Sooji-

"It was an accident." She says looking straight at me. "The bottle slipped from my hand while I was talking to her and it landed on her laptop. Really."

"Bullshit!" I said and the Hoseok turns at looks at me. "S-sorry Sir, but she's lying. Ask anyone here."

"Well, is this true class? Did Soojin really pour water on this student's laptop?"

There were scattered murmurs in the room as students began to turn their heads away from me. 

The only person I could count on was Sana and it seems she also was afraid to speak.

I was about to admit defeat here and deal with her later. That was until Professor Hoseok began speaking again.

"You know, it's funny. I don't seem to remember having you in my class today Soojin. Why are you here?"

"Well, I followed Yuqi here because she was visiting her boyfriend." She says pointing at a random guy that made Yuqi flinch.

"Ew what? No!" She bawls out in protest and then quickly caught back her poise. "I mean...yes. We recently started dating so...I wanted to meet with him for a bit." She adds and the guy winks at her as her face shows a nauseated reaction. "S-Soojin followed me here to see him."

"Okay...what's your boyfriends name Yuqi?"

Yuqi stood there stumped unable to speak; looking away from her new found 'love'.

"Girls I wasn't born yesterday. So if there is something you need to say; please say it so I can get on with my class or I will be force to punish both of you."

"It's all lie!" Sana suddenly jumps up and comes to my aid. "Soojin did it on purpose. She destroyed Y/N's laptop."

"Finally, the truth." Hoseok says walking away from us and down to his desk.

"Ooh you're so on my list now Sana." Soojin growls.

"Soojin!" the professor calls and she answers.

"Yes Sir?"

"You know where to meet me. I'll see you in the dean's office this afternoon. Don't have me come look for you. And Ms....Y/N? Please meet me after class is through. Now Soonjin, take your friend and leave."

Soojin sneered in anger as she and Yuqi made their way out of the class after taking one last look at me.

Clearing his throat the professor started the class without a hitch.

As I sat down all I could hear was the flipping of text book papers and the sound of Sana's heart racing.

**_Really...Who is this Soojin? And why was the whole class afraid to stand up to her?_ **

Staring at my laptop I winched in anger knowing I was in deep shit if I didn't have one for the semester. Every single piece of information I had on the school was locked and sealed in its memory.

I kept thinking of how much it would cost for a new one and I had no intention on asking my dad for money. Who knew how long it would take for this situation to be mended out. 

**_I have to get a job._** I thought as I huff and blew hot temper from my mouth.

Reaching out my hand to Sana, I held hers tightly with thanks for having my back. I could still see she was startled and I was determined to find out why.


	4. The bigger person

Walking with Sana to my next class wasn't awkward at all...; is what I would have said if it were actually true.

Even for knowing her just this morning; Sana was the type of person that would pretty much keep a conversation going.

But the moment I asked her if she was okay after seeing Jimin, she nodded and brushed my question off.

Entering the lecture hall Sana and I headed up the steps grabbing seats closer to the aisle for easy access to the exit.

The room was filled with murmurs of students having their own conversations and I thought what better chance to really ask Sana how she was feeling.

"Sana; you okay? You've been on edge since you came looking for me by the field." I calmly asks as she looks before her.

"I'm fine. It's just...how do you know Jimin?"

"Oh, Uh since pre-school I guess. Our family's really close. We even went to middle school together overseas."

"Ah...small world." She spoke slipping her notebook out of her bag.

"Hey...I'm not sure what happened between you two but if you want me to talk to-

"No way!" she turns now looking at me. "I mean...it's fine. Besides there's something I need to tell you. Well, more specifically someone I need to warn you about."

"Someone? Okay, spill. What's up?"

Taking a deep breath; Sana licks her lips then swallowed with anxiety written all over her face.

"There is a student here that caught wind of your name. Apparently our conversation earlier this morning wasn't received well by a few persons. Long story short; the students' name is Seo Soojin. Rumor has it she's been dating Taehyung. Not only that; I few rumors has started about you as well."

"Rumors? Like what?" I ask.

Using a hand gesture telling me to come closer; I leaned in to hear what Sana has to say.

"That you intentionally moved to Taehyung's complex to get close to him. Their saying your pretty much trying to get with him for clout. It's really not looking so good."

"Pfft what?!" I chuckled. "That's ridiculous. Why would I do something like that? I don't even know the guy."

"I know. It's just... that news has been spreading like wild fire. It's even been bending and twisted so much that I don't want you to get a bad rep. Which is why you should be careful; especially with Soojin, no one wants to get on her bad side and so should you."

"Sana..., I came back to Korea to start a good life with my dad and to finish my degree. Not to get involved with some dude and his girlfriend's beef. These rumors are absolutly ridiculous. I can't believe college students have this much time on their hands." I spoke taking my laptop from by bag and rest it before me.

Opening the HP computer to reveal the screen, I press the power button to rev it up for my next class.

Even after listening to what Sana said I still couldn't believe students were taking my words out of context.

"Look's like our lecturer is running late." Sana stated as she pulls out her mac pro as well. "Hey Y/N, do you have a highlighter I could borrow. I want to mark this section in my text book I can ask the teacher when he comes."

"Yeah, I think I have one in here somewhere." I replied rummaging through my backpack.

But without realization, the murmurs that filled the room became much quieter than before.

Feeling a tug on my sleeve I figured Sana was either telling me the teacher was here or to speed it up. Either way, I decided to find the highlighter first and give to her.

"Got it!" I rejoiced; finally pulling it out of my bag.

Looking to my right I handed Sana the highlighter but her attention was glued on someone else.

Turning to my left I could see two young girls now standing beside me and my body stiffens in surprise.

Gazing at me from head to toe, the one that was closest tilts her head to the side as if she's accessing something.

I couldn't help but utter.

"Can...I help you?"

The corners of her lips move upwards and she smiles.

"You're Y/N right?" her perfectly tinted red lips parted as she spoke. "I've heard a lot about you; a little more than I should have to be honest."

At this point I had to ask.

"And...you are?"

The whole class began to murmur.

Feeling Sana ease in closer to my ear I could hear her whisper;

"It's Soojin." She says then backs away.

My eyes widen with amazement.

So this was the girl Sana was talking about?

I would be lying if I said she wasn't beautiful. If this was really true; and this _was_ infact Taehyung's girlfriend. I have to admit, the guy has good taste.

She was 164cm; the same height I was. Her skin was flawless and looked soft to the touch. Her eyes glistened as she stared at me and I realized she was wearing colored contacts. Regardless, it looked great on her. My eyes slightly shifted and I could see a small but detailed beauty mark under her left eye.

 ** _Did she draw that? Naah... wait...did she? Wow._** I could hear my thoughts rolling on.

I nodded in my mind with approval and suddenly caught myself from staring too much.

"So... Soojin, right? What can i do for you?"

She scoffs at my words.

"Quick question; are you a stalker or something?" she ask and I could feel my lips twitch

**_Again with that word?! What is with these people and stalkers?_ **

"Heh...Excuse me?" I said and Sana grabbed a hold of my hand.

Looking around the class I could see cell phones were out already recording.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I know you're new here and all, but here's how things work. I'm the one who mostly runs this school. And for a person like you to just come by and feel the need to test my patience won't work with me. I need you to find someone else to stalk and stay away from Taehyung. If I catch wind of you trying something again; it won't be pretty for you. You've been warned." She affirmed, resting her hands on the desk bending to my level. 

"Warned." I chuckle. "For a second I thought you were threatening me. Even if I was interested in Taehyung, which I am most definitely not! Who are you to command me on what to do? Step off my ass Soojin. An jump on your boyfriend's instead." I retorted

With a eyes like daggers, Soojin simple sighs and turns around picking up a bottle of water from another student's desk.

Pulling the cork she begins pouring water unto my laptop; drenching the keyboard with no form of reaction or remorse.

I quickly shot up as it fizzled and began producing an unusual noise. Then all I could see was the screen fading as it snap into a black.

The whole class was filled with chatter, that soon became louder and louder.

"Your thought right. I was threatening you." She says as she covers the bottle.

**_Good taste in girls my ass! Unapproved! UNAPPROVED!_ **

"You crazy ass- Are you kidding me!? You just killed my laptop!"

"Oops." She shrugs

"Oops? Oops!? What's your deal?!" I moved in closer towards her.

"What's _YOUR_ deal?" A voice rang though the room and everything went silent.

The rest of the student started shuffling; finding their way back to their seats as the teacher strides towards Soojin and I.

"What's with the big commotion ladies? I know I'm a little late but I expected you all to wait patiently until I came."

"Professor Hoseok, aren't you're looking sharp today." Soojin says with a smile.

"Save me your pleasantries. Girls, do you care enough to explain to me what's going on?" he asks ignoring Soojin's lame excuse as a compliment.

"Professor, she poured water all over my laptop and destroyed it."

"She did what? Sooji-

"It was an accident." She says looking straight at me. "The bottle slipped from my hand while I was talking to her and it landed on her laptop. Really."

"Bullshit!" I said and the Hoseok turns at looks at me. "S-sorry Sir, but she's lying. Ask anyone here."

"Well, is this true class? Did Soojin really pour water on this student's laptop?"

There were scattered murmurs in the room as students began to turn their heads away from me. 

The only person I could count on was Sana and it seems she also was afraid to speak.

I was about to admit defeat here and deal with her later. That was until Professor Hoseok began speaking again.

"You know, it's funny. I don't seem to remember having you in my class today Soojin. Why are you here?"

"Well, I followed Yuqi here because she was visiting her boyfriend." She says pointing at a random guy that made Yuqi flinch.

"Ew what? No!" She bawls out in protest and then quickly caught back her poise. "I mean...yes. We recently started dating so...I wanted to meet with him for a bit." She adds and the guy winks at her as her face shows a nauseated reaction. "S-Soojin followed me here to see him."

"Okay...what's your boyfriends name Yuqi?"

Yuqi stood there stumped unable to speak; looking away from her new found 'love'.

"Girls I wasn't born yesterday. So if there is something you need to say; please say it so I can get on with my class or I will be force to punish both of you."

"It's all lie!" Sana suddenly jumps up and comes to my aid. "Soojin did it on purpose. She destroyed Y/N's laptop."

"Finally, the truth." Hoseok says walking away from us and down to his desk.

"Ooh you're so on my list now Sana." Soojin growls.

"Soojin!" the professor calls and she answers.

"Yes Sir?"

"You know where to meet me. I'll see you in the dean's office this afternoon. Don't have me come look for you. And Ms....Y/N? Please meet me after class is through. Now Soonjin, take your friend and leave."

Soojin sneered in anger as she and Yuqi made their way out of the class after taking one last look at me.

Clearing his throat the professor started the class without a hitch.

As I sat down all I could hear was the flipping of text book papers and the sound of Sana's heart racing.

**_Really...Who is this Soojin? And why was the whole class afraid to stand up to her?_ **

Staring at my laptop I winched in anger knowing I was in deep shit if I didn't have one for the semester. Every single piece of information I had on the school was locked and sealed in its memory.

I kept thinking of how much it would cost for a new one and I had no intention on asking my dad for money. Who knew how long it would take for this situation to be mended out. 

**_I have to get a job._** I thought as I huff and blew hot temper from my mouth.

Reaching out my hand to Sana, I held hers tightly with thanks for having my back. I could still see she was startled and I was determined to find out why. ****

**________________________**

Class ended as how it should. The only piece of information I got from the professor from Soojin's and I's altercation was that I would get a call from the Dean himself.

It didn't help my case at all seeing that I won't be able to tell my side of the story. My only choice was to pray and hope justice would be served. That my poor laptop didn't die in vain.

It was already 1:30 and I had my last scheduled class; which was Art. 

Sadly, I didn't get a chance to speak with Sana because right after our session ended, she told me she had to get to her Biology class early. I wasn't sure if she was now avoiding me or she was truly late.

Whatever it was I was eager to know what upper hand Soojin had on everyone.

**______________________**

It was a love of mine that couldn't be taken away. Even though I struggled with it for some time, I still had a burning passion for art.

The smell of paint and clay mixed together had the room speaking great things about this subject.

Sculptures, paintings, pottery and porcelain figures decorated the class all around having the room spark inspiration for the students.

Little did I know it was also one of Taehyung's favorite places.

No one really knew of him taking art classes except for Jungkook. Who of course only took this opportunity to watch his friend work.

21 inch Easel's were set in a circle around the room and students began to take their seats at each one.

Resting his bag on the ground, Tae was ready to get started. This last period for the day was his absolute favorite.

"Hey! Taehyung, have you seen this? Oh shit, It's spreading like wildfire." Jungkook says as he shows him his cellphone.

"Seen what?" Tae asks taking the phone from him.

Jungkook touches the screen and begins to show him a lengthy three and a half minute video of the incident that occurred with Soojin.

"When did this happen?" He asks still watching the video.

"Not long ago. It looks like your Soojin has marked her territory already." Jungkook states.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen." Tae spoke as he handed back the phone to him.

"Wait wait!" Jungkook insisted. "This is my favorite part."

_' **Bullshit! S-sorry Sir...- '**_

Jungkook chuckles as Tae shakes his head.

"Wow, Drama excites you doesn't it? What are you even doing here? You don't take this class."

"Awe come on. Don't tell me you didn't find that part funny? She has a cursing mouth."

"Whatever. She had it coming. I tried to warn her earlier."

"Regardless though...don't you think she's kind of pretty. And the girl CAN defend herself. It's Soojin though...she-"

"I don't care. It's already done." Taehyung cuts in to end the conversation.

"You know maybe Y/N was right. You probably do have a prince complex. Imagine a new student here lands in the middle of this kind of drama which involves you and your so call fan club. You know they were the ones spreading the rumors right? The girl's laptop was destroyed because all she did was move in with her dad at an apartment that you coincidentally live in too. Not to stalk you. Do you think that's fair?"

Tae thought for a second and listened to Jungkook's words. Even though he seriously hated to admit it, Jungkook was right. He _was_ practically involved and only he could stop it.

"I'll deal with it later." Tae responds.

"Or...you could deal with it now." Jungkook says as he reveals an all too familiar face by the doorway. "Looks like Y/N takes this class as well."

Quickly turning his back to you Taehyung looks at Jungkook and shakes his head.

"Don't you dare move. Stay there okay?" He pleads.

"Sorry~ but I don't take this class; remember?" Jungkook says as he rises from his seat a mischievous grin.

"Hey Y/N! You can have my seat!" He smiles.

A smile that was rather lethal just like Sana said.

I nodded and said thanks as I made my way to the open easel not fully sure why it was given up in the first place.

Placing my bag on the back of my chair I sigh in exhaustion then took glimpse of my blank canvas.

**_At least I can let out my frustration here. Should I draw Soojin with needles in her butt? Ugh don't be childish Y/N. Come on._ **

Pulling out my cellphone I realized I was right on time for class.

The room was just like how I viewed it online. Everything beamed creativity and I couldn't wait to get started.

Turning to my left I could see a student with his back turned and I simply turned away them. That is until the same guy from before came back in.

"Taehyung! I forgot my phone!" he shouted, running into to the art room.

**_Did he just say Taehyung?_ **

Looking to my left once again, I could see him sitting there; shutting his eyes tightly in annoyance.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Tae mumbles.

"Now, why would you think that? I just came to get back my phone." Jungkook grins, grapping his cell from Tae's hand. 

I suddenly became ill tempered and shot up immediately looking for another seat. But unfortunately the very last vacant one was taken by another student.

"Ahh crap." I hung my head, feeling frustrated with it all.

"This seat is still available." Jungkook spoke, pointing to the same one beside his friend.

"I'd rather not." I reply looking over at Tae. "I don't need more bad rep."

"Okay class let's get ready to start." Ms. Song voiced as she entered the room.

"Well, looks like you don't have a choice." Tae finally speaks and I sneered.

Taking a very large deep breath; I sit back down as I avoid making eye contact with either of them. God only knows what kind of rumor someone might dig up just by me sitting here.

The both of them exchanged looks seeing that it might be a little difficult to speak with me.

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Jungkook wishes him good luck and exits the class.

"Alright, since it's the first class of the new semester; I have something special planned for you. On the blank canvas before you, I want you to paint or draw anything that sums up your summer break. Don't be afraid to go big. Do want you want. Let your mind and heart inspire you. Everything you need is in a container beside you. Let's begin~!" Ms. Song announces.

Heeding her words I thought about what to do with my blank canvas. At first I was excited to get started but knowing I was to draw something that represented what happen over the summer made me feel disconsolate.

It was around that time my family started transitioning into pairs. My mother cried almost every night since the divorce and my father would come home reeking of alcohol every other night. Fights grew louder on who gets what. Love felt like it was no longer lingering in our house hold.

Holding the fan brush I submerged it into the color red thinking of what I would have wanted instead.

Once I started it was hard for me to stop. Everything I thought of was laid on that canvas. My heart sank at the thought of what could be and my mind began clouding in despair.

Going in again for a different brush; I was disturbed by the prince himself now striking up a conversation with me.

"I saw what happened in Hoseok's class." He says and my brush lays still.

"So?" I respond. "What of it?"

"I'll talk to Soojin. Get her to lay off."

"I don't need your help; especially from someone who thinks I'm messed up."

"You called me petty! Not to mention all the stuff you said about me this morning."

"Well you DID call me a stalker. You didn't even give me a chance to tell you who I was; even after I apologized. You still criticized me." I said now glaring at him. "Look, let's just forget it. I don't need your help. The last thing I want to do is get involved with you. Things would probably get worse. I think I lost a friend because of what happened with Soojin. It was like she scared the crap out of Sana; not only her but some of the other students too."

Keeping his silence for a moment Taehyung thought about our first encounter back at the apartment. He actually did see it as unfair for the way he behaved. Even though Jungkook told him so; he denied it all the way until now. He places down his paint brush and fully turns towards me looking over at my almost finished canvas and sighs softly.

"Firstly; I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I was...harsh."

"You think?" I said as I continued to paint.

"Secondly; It's not your fault your friend Sana is acting that way. Some students here fear Soojin because her father is the Dean."

I immediately stop painting.

"Her father is the what?!"

"Shhhh.." he leans forward with his index finger to his lip shushing me and I was taken aback. "Yes. Her dad is the Dean of the school. Soojin is feared because students think she has the power to get anyone she pleases kicked out."

"So...she doesn't. Then why DO people fear her?"

"Well, there was a rumor that she got three students kicked out because they got on her bad sad. When in reality one dropped out, the other one migrated overseas and one of them got pregnant. Let's just say the one that went overseas was the father of that child."

"Geez....How the hell do you know these stuff?"

"She told me."

"And she uses a facade to strike fear in students? I say in utter disbelief.

"Pretty much, how else would a Dean's daughter keep a rep?"

"I don't know, try to get good grades?"

Tae chuckles at my remark and shakes his head.

"Welcome to Seoul University."

Processing his words, I look at Taehyung who starts to paint once more. I couldn't believe it. Soojin was all talk and people believed it. Too bad my laptop had to suffer for the sake of it.

"Tell your friend she doesn't need to worry. Soojin isn't a threat. And Since Hoseok was the one that was there everything will be taken care of. And as far as your laptop goes; her father will probably issue a new one to you."

"Him doing that will only spoil her in the process. Judging by how things went down this probably isn't the first time she's done something like this. She should be the one to apologize."

"You have high hopes Y/N." He says.

"And you have odd taste in women." I added.

Tae chuckles at my comment.

"...Maybe I do." He says looking my way, his voice an octave lower.

And I for a split second I actually thought he was speaking of me.

**_How silly was I?_ **

"Alright everyone; class dismissed early today! If you want to stay back and continue with your work, feel free to do so. And you're always welcome to come back tomorrow to finish up." Ms. Song says sitting at her desk.

"I should go. You're staying?" I ask and he nodded.

"Just for a bit; I want to be able to finish this up quicker."

I nodded at his words and began packing my things.

"But hey...Y/N..." he calls out and I look up in his direction. "Do you forgive me? Again...I'm sorry."

I wanted to believe he was sincere. How could he not be?

"I forgive you. Jerk face." I say with a smile and his lips curl up into one as well.

Even though it was for a short period of time, I was grateful to have spoken to Taehyung and was even happier that he actually apologized. I caught myself smiling once more and felt slightly ashamed that something like that would have made my day.

"Yo Tae!" Jungkook shouts from the class door and walks in. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"Don't you remember? Jin wants to see us today. We should head over there now so we can get there on time."

"Oh damn, right. I forgot. I can't. I have to keep an eye on Jae today. I found out our mom is working late. I got a text from her not to long ago."

"Tae, you're really stretching your luck if you think you can postpone on Jin again."

"I know but, I can't leave Jae home alone. Plus I promised him I'd help with his homework."

"Then what do you expect me to tell Jin this time?"

"The truth. That today is no good. You and I both know why." Taehyung says in a manner that was worrisome.

Looking back on it now i realized I was foolish; trying my best to help was something I probably shouldn't have done.

"I could...watch him." I said interrupting the two.

"Yes! She lives on the same floor right? There you go! Problem solved." Jungkook declares excitingly.

"It's fine. You honestly don't have to." Tae declines.

"Really, I mean I'm going straight home so..." I shrug

"...Are you sure?" he asks and I nod.

"It's no big deal, why not?"

Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, Taehyung stood up and reached into his pocket handing me his house keys.

"Where's your cell? I'll give you my number."

"Oooh I don't think that's a good idea." I said looking around the classroom.

"It's fine. No one will think of it as anything. You're babysitting my brother and we need to keep in touch through text. But only call me if there is an emergency."

Handing him my cell I continued to listen as he spoke.

"My mother already made dinner from this morning. He'll show you where it is. I'll be back before 8. Just make sure you don- He trails off looking into space. "...Just stay at my place until I get back. Okay?"

"Okay. Got it." I say in reply.

"Good. Let's go Jungkook. I'll see you later." He says waving goodbye.

As I watch the both of them head out, I decided to take a peek at Tae's drawing.

They say curiosity killed the cat but...I was willing to take the risk.

His painting had fades like water mark. It was a silhouette that looked like a woman. Painted in grey and black yet highlighted by the colors burnt orange and yellow, I couldn't faintly make out that was indeed not Soojin. It was strange, over the summer Tae and this woman? Could he be...

**_There's no way_ **

I dismissed the thought and grabbed my things to head home. Hurrying to meet Tae's younger brother, Jae.

**___________**

**Soojin's side story**

__________

It was bad enough that Hoseok outed her first but to be embarrassed like that in front of the class; Soojin surly wasn't about to let that go. She knew she had to find a way to clear her name and get back on her father's good side first.

With the turn of the door handle, she shot up from her seat eager to plea her case. But from the sight of the man that stepped through the door she rolls her eyes and sits back down.

"Oh.., It's just you." She spoke running her fingers through her soft curls.

"No. Please, don't be so excited." Namjoon says in a sarcastic manner.

"When is father coming? I need to be somewhere."

"He's on his way here. He stopped by to see the Executive. But I took this opportunity to speak to you before he gets here." Namjoon states as he sits at the edge of the desk.

"And what could possibly be so important that you wanted to beat him here dear Namjoon?"

"I saw what happened in the classroom Soojin. Not only did Hoseok tell me about it but I got the video on my phone. What makes you think you can go around bullying a student?"

Soojin scoffs at his words as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? You're reprimanding me?"

"And what If I am? Leave the girl alone."

" And Why should I?"Soojin snap, glaring at Namjoon.

"What reason would make you go so far to destroy her laptop?"

"For one; she's trying to get her way with Taehyung." She says tilting her head to the side.

"A-are you kidding me? Soo!"

"Let it go Namjoon. It already happened."

"And I'm trying to prevent it from happening again. Leave Y/N alone."

With a raised brow, Soojin slowly turns to fully face Namjoon.

"Ooh..., So you know her name?"

"She's in my class." He states.

"Wait a minute, this isn't just about me. You're trying to smooth things out because you like her. Wow...lookie what we have here. This should be fun. A cute face does make you weak."

"Soojin, you may be my cousin, but the way we both think is completely different. She didn't deserve that. I'm warning you, mess with her again and it won't just be your father you'll be dealing with." Namjoon says with detest and then leaves the room.

In slight shock, Soojin realized she has been threatened by her own cousin to keep Y/N safe. Clicking her tongue she began considering what to do to get her revenge.

**________________**   
**End of Soojin's side story**

**_______________**

**____________________________________________________________**

The evening breeze was light and airy as I hopped of at the bus stop which was only a few feet from my apartment.

I sprinted towards the main entrance and took the elevator to the 7th floor where Taehyung and my apartment was. 

The elevator itself had good speed so I knew I would either meet Jae in time or be just a few minutes early.

As the elevator doors open I run out and cut the corner hoping to see Jae, but instead I was greeted by their door already being open.

"Jae?" I call but no one answers.

**_Tae said the door was locked. Did his mother get home early?_ **

"Jae? Mrs. Kim? Anyone home?" I call once more entering their apartment.

"Y/N!" A boys voice cried from the door.

"Jae! There you are! Did you just get here?"

Running towards me he shook his head and grabbed a hold of my shirt.

"Y/N, something bad has happened."

"Bad? What do you mean?" I ask bending down to his level.

"Yeontan...he's missing!"

"Yeontan? The dog? How?"

Jae begins to quiver and I gently rub his shoulders aiding him to calm down.

"When I got home...the door was unlocked and Yeontan wasn't here."

"So it _should_ have been locked like I thought. Let's go to my house. I'll call your brother."

Jae takes a hold of my hand tightly and shakes his head again.

"We have to find Yeontan. I'm scared that It's happening again."

"I promise I'll find Yeontan." I reassured him. "But what do you mean it's happening again?"

Taking a deep breath Jae looks at me; his face almost pale.

"The stalker. She's back. She stole Yeontan! She's going to come for me next!"

In an instant my mind went blank and my thoughts began to collect memories on the day I moved here.

**_ "That's not a friend Jae, that's a stalker." _ **

**_ "Huh? You have another one?" _ **

And that very moment every instinct in me was telling me to run!


	5. Meet Jin

** Taehyung's point of view **

On our way to see Jin, I began to think about how my life came to play like this. As much as I am thankful; these past few months has made me feel some form of regret.

I've suddenly felt trapped in a non-existent contract I didn't sign. However looking back on it now; I had no choice. I had already agreed to it. I had to agree to something that would cover my dark past.

Gazing out the car window as Jungkook drove us both to the office, the vehicle came to a halt and I watched pedestrians as they leisurely walk by going about their business. I began to wonder if there could ever be a point of time in my life where I could officially be my true self.

"You're quiet. What's on your mind?" Jungkook asks and I lean back into my seat.

Of course I couldn't tell him the truth. I already knew what he was going to say.

"...Japchae." I muttered.

"J-Japchae?" he chuckles and I slowly turn to look at him. " _You_ want Japchae?"

"Mmm, it's been awhile since we had any. What do you say? Let's get some after we meet Jin."

Looking my way he nods and turns back to the traffic ahead as the light turns green

"Okay, let's do it!" Jungkook spoke putting on his turn signal. "I could use a drink too. I'll buy. How about it?"

"Ah, that sounds good as well." I responded with a smile.

Truthfully Japchae was the furthest thing from my mind. And Jungkook..., well he already knew that. They say a drunk man tells no tales. No wonder he offered to buy me alcohol.

************

Arriving at our destination; we both hopped in the company elevator to see our so called 'manager' and I was less than eager to meet with him.

Kim Seokjin or as many would call him, Jin; was quite successful. At only 27 years old; he was very distinguished for his age. Owning two restaurants and a café that was quite popular in the Itaewon district; he was labeled in Korea's top 10 successful men under the age of 30.

His businesses brought in a lot of renowned clients; some of which which I am all too familiar with while working with him. Clients who've' invested in his company and Jin who invest in their corporations as well.

However, there was one restaurant in particular which attracted a lot of customers. It was actually the main spot Jungkook, Jimin and I worked.

Above the restaurant stood a large sky deck that looked over the city of Seoul; it was by far one of the hottest places In Itaewon and without a doubt one of the most difficult one's to get into. They call it The WaVe. 

A certain amount of money would be charged to whoever was interested. Not only that; but you would have to apply to become a member first. There was also a waiting list. And If everything checks out; you're officially in. This was the only way Jin was sure things would run smoothly and the caliber of persons who were interested stayed at high rankings.

The very first time I ever laid eyes on that place was the second encounter I had with Jin after the incident. The day we made a deal. The day he reassured me I would be taken fully cared of and be paid quite well.

I remember his words exactly

_ "Let's not speak of what happened the other day. It's all taken care of. They won't come for you. You owe no explanation if anyone comes to you. Were even now. However I see something great in you. You have the potential to make your own finical empire. How would you like to make some money working with me? All you have to do is come in smile and everything will work on it's own." _

I had to admit, it sounded like a win win when he explained it to me. I was all up for it. Easy money you say? Why not? And you know what? It was easy, very easy. 

Well... easy up until a year ago when I saw Hyo-seung once again. She went abroad to study and started her own fashion business and returned to Korea leaving me now in a very difficult position.

I always admired Hyo-seong when we were younger but never did I imagine things would grow this intense between the both of us. She was married for one and two she was also my childhood friend's sister. Who's sister you might ask? Well...Jin's.

If Jin ever found out...I might as well flee the country at that. Even if there was a way to convince him, all bets were off. For Hyo-seong's husband was one of Jin's biggest investors and a family friend.

I was in too deep. I was so far in that I was blinded to see the outcome of it all. How dangerous this actually is. But I wanted to risk it all...just for Hyo-seong.

Hitting our floor Jungkook and I exited the lift and headed straight to Jin's office. My jaw clenched as the tension is my body flooded my nerves.

My fling with Hyo-seong has been prolonged for a full year. Could he know something?

No...of course not. Jin wouldn't even have me set foot in this building in the first place.

The hallway was quiet; only a soft melody of slow jazz played through the lounge speakers as we entered into the main room.

Greeted by his secretary, Jungkook and I both bowed as she led us into Jin's head office.

The four walls in which he did distinctive business looked like any other regular company office. A wide window over-looking the district of Itaewon, photos hung of his latest travels, certificates and awards gained from his company and few rare sculptures he received as gifts from his corporate friends.

With a simple wave, Jin greeted us both after finishing up a call with one of his clients.

"Sorry were a bit late. You wanted to meet with us?" Jungkook says sliding on the couch by the door entrance.

"You're actually right on time!" Jin expressed sitting on the edge of his desk. "And Tae, you're here! I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. You haven't been in for 3 weeks. What happened?" he asks with a smile. A smile I knew all too well.

"I'm sorry Jin. To be honest, I was a little under the weather these past few days. Plus I had to help out a home with a few things. You know how it is.Since my dad was away for his business trip. But, don't worry. I'm back now and ready for work."

"You should have told me you were ill Tae. I would have made sure you got proper medicine and care. And right...your father has been away for almost a month; correct? But anyways; water underneath the bridge. What truly matters is that you're here now and we have big clients coming in. Plus great news; they requested you both."

"Us? What about Jimin?" Jungkook asks.

"I already set him up on another special request. One of his regulars will be in town for the weekend so he's fully occupied until then." Jin replies. "I just need you two. Be here Saturday morning bright and early. I already made arrangements with your stylist and the vehicle rentals"

"Alright." I nod.

"Also..." Jin reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out two envelopes. "Here is your payment in advance and the information about the two lovely ladies you will be accompanying Saturday."

"Whoa, this is more than usual. You're giving _this_ to us in advance?" Jungkook queries and I look at Jin.

"Why not? You've both earned it. Plus I can count on you both when I need you; isn't that right, Tae?" Jin says as he smiles at me and I tense.

"That's right." I replied smiling as well.

"Excellent." He says with a clap of his hands. "Then that's about it. You guys can go. I'll message you if anything else arises." Jin says moving away from his desk to walk us out.

Rising from our seats; I could sense that he was staring at me from behind and I turn to face him.

"Can we talk?" I ask and Jin simply looks me in the eyes.

Seeing the situation, Jungkook exits the room giving Jin and I privacy to speak.

"Jin..." the door shuts as I call his name.

"Is there something wrong Tae?" he asks.

"Again, I'm sorry that I didn't come in. Things got a big hectic at home and you know today is..." I trail off looking away.

Hearing him chuckle at my words under his breath I turn back my attention to see his facial expression and I was suddenly able to relax.

For as long as I've known Jin I could always read his facial expression well enough. Though it seemed he was upset, he really wasn't. I guess my secrets were leaving me a bit paranoid.

Pulling me under his arm, he brings me towards him and ruffles my hair.

"You should have called me!" he exclaimed. "As much as you think I don't care I was worried about you. I decided to leave it alone due to you working so hard this past year. Plus...today is the day right? With what happened last year to your brother? I knew you would be out of it."

"Yeah..." I say with a nod. "I knew how important it was to meet you so I had to come."

"So your mother is with him?"

"No. My neighbor is. She goes to my school as well. I'm just a little of edge today. Sorry about that."

"It's my fault. I should have protected your family better. Who knew that woman would go to that extent."

"It's not your fault Jin. I was careless. You've always had my back. And I appreciate it." I say to him as he rest his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course, what are friends for? And just to let you know, I had clients that were disappointed that you didn't show up for the past couple weeks. But don’t worry, they always come back. Our female clients sincerely adore you. You always respect them and treat them so well. You really are a brand of your own now. You probably won’t need me to back you up anymore. Isn't that right...V?"

V..., the name I went by at this company. The name that separated me from the person who I thought I truly was.

"…I know you care Jin." I lightly chuckle. "I'll be here on Saturday for sure. I promise."

With a smile and a nod Jin opens his door to escort me out. But before I could take another step; he stops and informs me of one last thing.

"By the way…I added a little something extra in your envelope. The client you have on Saturday; I hear her favorite color is blue and asked for a special request. Say goodbye to those silver locks. I made an appointment for you with my hairstylist this Friday afternoon. You know what to do." He says patting me on the shoulder then leads me out the door.

Staring at Jin as my lips formed into a thin line I nodded; knowing all too well I had to dye my hair again.

________

I stood out in the hallway with my head hung from mental exhaustion. In the end I was unable to tell Jin my true intention or why I was MIA for the past three weeks.

Walking past posters that were hung on the corridor walls, I saw the photo of myself which had my alias name at the side. One of the top three escorts in the business and somehow I still felt lost.

 ** _Why was I really here?_** A question I asked myself way too many times.

Did I make an illegal deal by casting my soul into this situation? Because truthfully, it sure felt so.

When Jin first made me this offer I found it a little unusual and out of my comfort zone. But the truth is… if I had said no, I would probably be in Jail by now.

I soon shook every negative thought from my head as I heard footsteps approaching and when I turn around I was face to face with Jungkook who had already seemed to made contact with his client.

“Not bad…” He spoke viewing her picture. “Ssst, wasn’t expecting her to send these licentious photos.”

“Well you wasted no time.” I say, watching him as he grins with delight.

“I was curious and bored since you left me to talk with Jin. Anyway, you ready?” he asks and I turn to face the wall again.

"Kook, what image do you get when you see yourself up there?" I questioned him as he looks at his own poster.

"Hmm, I don’t know. Myself? What am I supposed to see?"

"I was hoping you would tell me." I say walking towards the elevator.

"Tae, if you honestly don't want to do this anymore; you can say so. Jin isn't forcing you. Wait...he's not forcing you; is he?"

"...No. But I feel like I owe him a lot. But I'm doing this on my own."

"Is that so? Well...who would give up a life like this? I mean...you get paid just to keep a woman company. We don't even have to bed them if we don't want to. They buy us nice stuff, take us on trips and even send us cash outside the business. What could be so bad?" Jungkook says and I think quietly.

"I don't know; maybe some kind of real connection? Regardless of how much money is spent, by the end of the night I always feel drained."

"...This only happened since you started seeing you know who way too often." He whispers. "Either you let her go Tae or this whole fling of yours having will cost all of us. She's married for Christ sake; and to Jin's biggest business partner. Don't be reckless. Let Hyo-seong go." He states then enters the elevator.

Let Hyoseong go? I chuckle. "It's going to take a miracle for me to officially let her go."

** End of Taehyungs Point of View **

** ______________________________________________ **

**"The stalker, she's back. She stole Yeontan!" Jae says and I stood there in shock.**

**My thoughts ran wild and my very first instinct was to run!**

** Back where we left off **

I could see Jae's hands shaking; he's definitely scared. What's also bad about this situation is; I was slightly afraid too. I have never been in circumstances like this, but the best thing I can do is try to keep as calm as possible for Jaehyung.

"Jae, I need you to calm down and look at me. We need to get you inside my apartment and I'll come back to look for Yeontan, okay?" I said and grabbed a hold of his hand. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He's probably just hiding."

"Are you sure?" he asks with shaky breaths. "I'm really scared."

"I know, but I'm here with you. I won't let anything harm you. But right now we need to quickly get to my place. Can you run for me Jae?" I ask and he nods. "Okay. Let's go."

Swinging my bag over my shoulder as I grip his hand tightly; we both ran quickly out of the Kim's apartment and ran down the hall to mine.

Arriving at my door I began rummaging through my bag to find the key and began to slightly panic as Jae clings to the hem of my jacket.

**Why was he so scared? I've never seen anything like this before. This worries me.**

Finally finding the key I opened the door and pulled Jae into the apartment with me. Grabbing the key from the door knob I rush in to close it but not before I heard a faint noise coming from the opposite end of the hall.

"Wait a second, do you hear that?" I said and Jae listens closely.

"H-hear what?" he asks and I rest my index finger on my lips.

The sound of small pattering steps began to come closer and I peeked out the door.

"Stay here." I voiced and Jae holds unto my hand begging me not to leave him alone. "It'll be okay Jae. I'm just going to check on that sound; alright?"

He nods feeling extremely uneasy and I reassured him it will be okay.

"Y/N, please be careful."

"I will. I promise. I'll come right back to you. Okay?"

Closing my apartment door behind me I made my way to the corner of the hall. The pitter patter steps I heard before stops and I come to see a little ball of fur curled up to the side of the wall.

"Yeontan?" I call and the ball of fur turns to reveal a furry face I adored so much. "Yeontan! Come here boy!" I cheered as he runs towards me then topples over.

Seeing this I quickly pick him up and held him in my arms.

"AH geez, you had Jae so worried. Where did you run off too?" I queried, carefully examining his condition and I realized he was quite alright. The only thing was...he was shivering in my hold.

"Y/N?" I hear Jae call out my name and I turn to reveal Yeontan. "Yeontan!!" he shouts and runs towards me.

"He's okay Jae. He just seems a little shaken up. Are you sure your mother locked the door when she left?"

"She normally does. I wonder if she forgot this time."

"Well, I see no sign of a stalker or anything like that. Also, Yeontan is safe. So we really had nothing to worry about. I'm sorry if I scared you running out like that."

"No, it's fine. I would have done the same thing too." He says reaching for the small pup.

Resting my hand on Yeontan's head as Jae holds him, I smile.

"You must think this girl is a scaredy-cat huh?" I chuckle.

Shaking his head he looks up at me and beams.

"Not at all, I think you're really brave. You were worried about me and you went out to look for Yeontan when I couldn't. I was the scaredy-cat."

"I was more considered about your safety Jae. You gave me the strength to head out here and see what was going on. So don't doubt yourself okay? You're braver than you think."

"Thank's Y/N." He answers with a smile.

"Let's get you back home okay." I say patting his head.

"Okay...but...Y/N; can I...uhm..can't I stay with you until Tae gets home?"

Looking at his small cute face there was no way I could have said no. Like Yeontan he too was a bit shaken up by what just happened. But I was really curious to know why. He did mention a stalker but...where is this all coming from?

"Of course you can stay at my place. But let me call your brother first. I need to let him know in case he comes back and doesn't see us at your apartment, alright?"

"Okay!" He answers in the cutest voice ever.

Pulling out my cell I look for Tae's number. It was rather easy to find since he was the last person to ring my phone but unfortunately, the call goes straight to voice mail.

I try once more but the same thing happens

"Great. His phone's off." I say in utter disappointment.

**_Well... he did say to call only if there is an emergency. If that's the case then I'll just text him._ **

**_Hopefully he see's it before he gets home._ **

_Hey, something happened here. Yeontan disa_ |

Looking down at my cell as I read the text, I realized I didn't want Tae in panic of what just took place.

Making the message short and to the point, I texted Taehyung to come home as soon as he could and we'd be at my place.

Taking a deep breath I turn and gave Jae a smile.

"How about we get some food?" I asks and he fully applied by nodding eagerly.

"Y/N, could we get some ice-cream too? There is this really awesome place not far from the building that sells the best ice-cream! Can we go? Pretty please?"  
  


"I don't know Jae. I would have to ask Taehyung first. He said to stay here until he got back."

"But you said his phone was off. Plus...ice-cream would make me feel a whole lot better." He pouts and my heart melts.

This ten year old knows how to play the game.

"Ugh...you must kill at getting anything you want with that face huh?" I said pinching his cheeks. "Okay, as long as it'll make you feel better. Let's get some quickly and come back home alright? I really don't want your brother to worry too much."

"Yes! Okay!" he says happily.

Throwing my arms over his shoulder we headed out quickly to grab a sweet treat for Jae.

***********

_____________________________

** Taehyungs point of view **

"Ah man…, that was good. It's been awhile since we've gotten to eat out like this huh?"

"True, I really miss going out with you guys." I said as Jungkook grabbed the bill. "Hey, it's okay. I'll pay."

"Nah, dinner is on me today." He says looking over the tab. "Consider it a gift since you've been craving it for a while."

"Wow..., it's too bad Jimin isn't here to get a free meal out of you too." I chuckled.

"Hardy har har. Anyway, I did invite Jimin. I called him earlier when you were speaking with Jin, but he said he had to go see his parents. It was something about his childhood friend coming back to Korea and how they are now attending our University? I don't know... but he seemed pretty excited to let his them know."

"Really? Did he mention if it was a guy or girl?"

"Nope. Just that he thrilled to see them again.”

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be. The campus is huge but if it's Jimin's friend I'm sure we'll meet him soon." I say taking the last swing of my beer.

"So you assume it's a guy?" Jungkook smirks. "I mean it could be a girl; maybe a pretty one? Reasons as to why he could be excited."

"Care to make a bet? ₩ 200,000?"

"Oh Tae~, you're on!" he grins as we shook hands.

Sitting back down I pull out my cell to call Jimin to confirm the winnings to our bet but I suddenly realized my phone's been off this whole time.

"SHIT!" I shouted which drew attention from the other customers.

"Hey, what's up with the outburst?" Jungkook asks.

"My phone, it was off. I need to get home!" I say in panic, turning on my cell.

"Calm down. I'm sure their fine. Did Y/N call?"

"Hang on...she called twice, and...she left a text message."

"Well, what does it say?"

_ 'Hey, call me as soon as you get this message. Jae and I are at my place until you get back. The reason for this is something I'd rather say to you in person. Just hurry and get back. Your brother needs you.' _

"Fuck." I uttered and quickly grabbed my jacket as I tried to call Y/N back. But her phone kept ringing without an answer. "Shit!" I say in frustration, slamming my hand on the table.

"Calm down Tae."

"Jungkook...you know what happened last year. It's around this very same time. I have to make sure he's safe."

"I know. But nothing good will come out of it if you behave recklessly. I'll drive us there, so let's go!"

Quickly grabbing our belongings, Jungkook and I headed out in a rush.

Even though it's only been a year since it happened, I know that person is still out there waiting for their next chance to strike again.

______________

I was nervous. I kept thinking of the worse and I couldn't shake the thoughts of what happened back then out of my head.

The stop lights seemed endless regardless of us now being only two blocks away from my street. Taking a glimpse at my phone to see the time I suddenly caught a familiar image from my peripheral view.

"Stop the car!!" I shouted and the vehicle comes to a complete halt.

"Yo! What gives?!" Jungkook expresses as cars behind us honk their horns, drivers furiously shouting at us for the reckless driving. "Yeah Yeah! Go around it!!" Jungkook yells throwing his arm in the air.

"I see them." My hands move to reach for the seat belt.

"Dude, who the hell do you see? We almost caused a collision from that sudden outburst.

Without answering Jungkook I excited the car jaunting towards Y/N and Jae.

"YAH!" I shouted angrily causing Y/N to flinch.

"Tae! Your back!" Jae beams with delight. But I couldn't address him at this point. I was furious. Not only was Jae here but Yeontan too.

"I gave you strict instructions. Was it that hard to follow?! Why are you all out here?!"

"Excuse me? You need calm down." Y/N retorts holding her hand out.

By the shift in her body I could sense she was taken aback by my demeanor.

"Taehyung..., I was the one that wanted to come here. Don't be mad at her!"

"Stay out of this Jae!" I snapped looking back at him and Jae quickly cuddles beside her.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" Y/N stepped in between Jae and I.

"You have no right to tell me how to speak to my brother. And you're the next one. I simply asked you to do one thing and that was to watch him until I got back. Then you message me and tell me you were at your place. Now you're out here?"

"Look, Jae was in di-

"Do you know how worried I was because of your text and missed calls?" I cut her off midsentence. "I even tried to calling you back and you didn't even have the decency to answer. Is this some kind of a game to you?! You're really careless; you know that? I should have never left him you. This was clearly a mistake."

Her eyes shut, irritated as she gritted her teeth. The next thing I saw was the sight of a soft served cream being slapped in my face.

"How about you chill the fuck out!" Y/N shouted as she shakes the excess cream off her hand. "Even so, whatever _may_ be the case; I am no child. Don't you dare ever speak to me like that again."

At that point I was in shocked, unable to utter a single word.

"Kim Taehyung. You are by far the worst person I have ever met. Don't you ever dare speak to me again." She says walking towards Jae. "I'm sorry Jae. I'll get you another ice-cream another day. I'll ask your mother instead next time."

She then looks at me and turns away in disgust walking back to the apartment complex.

I knew Y/N was daring from the get go, but at this point in my life I had no idea how important she would have become to me and how it would have affected my life so much.

** End of Taehyungs Point of View **


	6. New Friend Old Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: Referencing topic on Self-injury)

"Ugh! What an egotistical beast!!" I yelled storming into my apartment.

I mean, what's with him? He's a jerk at first then the next day he's nice? Then by the end of the day he becomes an overbearing jerk once more! Does he have a twin or something? Or is he just crazy?!

My own thoughts clouded my mind as I'm reminded of the events of the day.

"Forget it. I don't have time for this. I need to sort out my own issues. For one I need to repair my laptop so I can receive back my files; all thanks to his girlfriend. Not only that, I also need to check for sure if Sana's okay. She seemed really bothered by what happened. Pretty much everything that's happen thus far is all linked back to Kim Taehyung!" I groaned in misery.

"No! Stay positive Y/N, at least the day wasn't all that bad. I DID get to see Jimin again which is amazing and also...

I silently look over at my backpack remembering my encounter with Namjoon this morning and I soon calmed down knowing that I now had his number.

"...Well, the day wasn't all THAT bad." I say kicking of my shoes. "But, why do I still feel so uneasy?"

Walking towards the kitchen, I realize that there was a note stuck to the fridge. It was something our family normally does just to let each other know any important information that needed to be relayed.

Peeling off the sticky note; I smile at my father's handwriting. It was always crooked and sloped down-hill. It was something my brother and I would always tease him about.

**_"Hey Kiddo, I'll be running late tonight. I grabbed you something from the restaurant a few blocks over. I had a meal there on my very first visit to this neighborhood a few months back and thought how much you'd enjoy it. Also, I saw your inhaler in the box of disposables. I know it's been awhile, but I still don't think we should throw it away. I know the pills are working fine but let's just watch and see first. I'll get you a new one if that's what you want. See you later kiddo. Love dad._ **

**_Oh, by the way; your mother called. She says 'Hi' and when you're ready to speak with her you should give her a call."_ **

I open the fridge to see the meal he left and saw another note signed with a smiley face on it. But looking to my left I could see the inhaler on the counter almost as if it was taunting me. I took it up and held it in my hands being reminded of the days I felt trapped in misery. My eyes blurred; ready to be filled up with tears as I opened a draw and threw it in.

It was a part of my past I knew I couldn't run from but it's also has been months since my last panic attack. Every time I see it, I'm reminded of what I am and things I'm unable to do. The part of me I hated the most.

_ "You careless little brat! I knew it...I should have never trusted you. That was my mistake." _

**"Your mom called. She says Hi."**

At this point in my life; I'm beginning to believe that I have no mother.

________________________

It's been a couple hours since my confrontation with Taehyung and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my evening drama free.

Without a doubt; a warm shower, some dinner, a face mask and some sweet potato chips did the trick of calming a girl down. But something still bugged me about what happened.

There was no way Yeontan got out with the door being locked and what the hell did Jae meant by "It's happening again."?

"Did something terrible happen with them?" I uttered, as I couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong.

I became more concern for their well-being and wanted to know if I shoud have done something more.

"Gah! Stop thinking about it!" I scolded myself. "It's not my problem."

I mean...why should I care? It's not like there was and actual stalker. Right?

In that moment of silence; I hear my doorbell ring and I froze with a single chip to my mouth.

The timing of thinking of a possible stalker freaked me out as I shouted "Who is it?!"

"It's me. Kim Taehyung." The voice answered and I sobbed internally.

It would have been better if it really WAS a stalker.

"What do you want?" I answered making my way towards the door."

"Can we talk? It's important."

"What for?" I respond. "I clearly stated not to talk to me again."

I could hear Taehyung heave an exasperated sigh at the other side of the door before speaking once more.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was wrong to shout at you. I crossed the line." He says as I continue to listen.

"Pfft, crossed multiple lines if you ask me." I muttered.

"What?" he response to my snarky remark.

"N-nothing!"

"...Listen, I really don't want to talk to you through a closed door so if you could...; meet me on the roof top deck in five minutes. I have something important to tell you. And...bring your camera!"

My eyes widen in bewilderment at his suggestion as I struggle to open the lock on the door, only to hear his footsteps receding.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung!" I say finally opening the door.

"I'll meet you with your camera in five minutes." He yells down the hall without even looking back.

I blew loose strands of hair from my face and continued to stare at him as he enters his apartment. He must be crazy to think I would just do as he says.

Rolling my eyes in irritation, I turn to enter my apartment and see my camera still there on the coffee table. It irked how much I was fully considering meeting his demands but I figured; since he's considerate enough to try and explain... I might as well hear him out.

"Tch," I clicked my tongue. "This better be good."

With a grab of my camera; I quickly checked to make sure it was fully charged and updated for whatever reason Taehyung needed it for.

Of course I felt silly agreeing to meet with him! But I was willing to listen this once and figure out what his deal was.

Opening my apartment door I turn and looked into the decor mirror which was hung on the wall. With a deep breath I prepared myself and headed out to meet to Kim Taehyung.

_____________________________

It felt like my mind was in a full on debate with my right hand as I stood there holding the handle of the door that stood between me and the rooftop deck. Even though I told myself I wanted nothing more to do with Taehyung; strangely enough there was a part of me that was more curious about him that I could have ever imagined.

**Readers...what would you do?**

"Screw it." I declared as I opened the door not willing to think about it a second more. But of course; my whole being wasn't fully prepared at the sight I saw before me.

There he stood below; gazing out at the night scenery as the evening breeze gently blew his hair in waves. It was like déjà vu; happening all over again. I pretty much thought I was going crazy for a moment seeing a ball of fur running towards him.

"Come here Yeontan!" He calls and I was ready to pinch myself in order to snap out of this dream.

"K-Kim Taehyung!" I shouted and he turns in my direction.

"Ah, you're here. Come down will you? I can't talk to you from up there now can I? Unless you want me to yell; is that what you're into?"

With angry sneer, I walk downstairs to the lower level of the deck knowing I was just ordered to do something else to his pleasing. Dragging my feet in stubbornness; I then stood before him showing him that I even brought my camera along with me.

"Alright; what is so important that you had me come all the way up here?"

He smiles putting Yeontan down then dips his hands in each side of his pockets.

"I owe you an apology. I'm sorry." He says surly.

"...That's it? I mean...I feel like I'm getting full on Gemini vibes from you. How many Kim Taehyung's are there?” I say looking around me being sarcastic. “You apologize for a second and then you..." I paused trying to find the right words. "…behave contemptible. Listen; I don't want to live in a place where I can't even talk to my neighbor properly so...if this is just another way of you saying sorry now then tomorrow you behave ill-mannered again then...don't bother." I state my case and he looks down to his feet. For a moment, Taehyung was really reflecting on his actions.

Apart of me wanted to leave but there was something, just something that had me stay there that night.

It took a minute, but Tae finally speaks; confessing a dark part of his past.

"I was stupid. And I was wrong by the way I handled things today…....and yesterday.” He added. “I haven't really made the right decisions in life and with that I reacted out of character. If you have time...could you hear me out?” He asks and I stood there with lips folded.

At first, I was a bit nervous of what he could possibly be say.

Looking into the city lights as I bit down on my bottom lip; I nod in agreement and Taehyung leans over the balcony railing looking further into night as I listen to his story.

"A year ago...on this very day, something frightening happened to me and my family. It wasn't too far from here but it was a reason why we had to switch apartments. I worked as a..." he paused and I continued to look at him. "I had a job that allowed me to cater for people."

"Like... a concierge?" I ask.

"Very similar." He says in reply. "At the time, I was actually doing a favor for a friend. Unfortunately I was careless on my approach at work. I got involved with some… dangerous people. In outcome I... put my family at risk."

"...At risk how? I know you're trying to explain, but you're being rather vague." I stated as he sighs deeply.

"I can't explain every single detail but...while I was working with my friend, I met someone. Someone who I thought meant me well; someone that my friend trusted and in return I trusted them. However, my actions caused consequences I would soon come to regret."

Turning towards me, Taehyung gave me a weary smile.

"One of my greatest mistakes was that I allowed that person to become close with my brother. And a year ago on this very day...they took him as a bribe."

"....W-what?!" I stutter; and I was unable to form anymore words into a sentence. "...wh-...yo-

"A reaction I was expecting. But it wasn't forced. Because my brother knew the person, so he willingly went with them unaware of his danger. However whe-

"...Wait a second." I say cutting him off and finally being able to speak. "Let me clarify something. Today your brother mentioned something of a stalker. And now knowing of what happened a year ago; is that person linked in any way to who Jae was talking about?" I ask hoping he would deny.

"...They are linked." He says and my whole body runs cold. "She was my stalker."

"She?"

"Choi Herin; she was a colleague of my fried that I worked for. Things escalated too far and she... took my brother as an opportunity to mess with me."

My breath escaped my mouth with a hitch and I could hardly believe what I was being told.

I then hugged myself and turned away from Tae as chills ran though my body. How could someone be so crazy to do something like that? Just to mess with him? Was there even a point behind doing such a thing?

Was I even paranoid for feeling how I felt earlier? Could that person have really tried to do something like that again today?

Questions flooded my thoughts but I was unable to ask them verbally. What does a person even say in a situation like this?

But, I wanted to know...I wanted to know because of the events that happened today. So I asked him.

"What happened to her? Where is she now?"

My lips pressed together feeling slightly anxious as he brings up the courage to give me a response.

"Truthfully...I'm not sure."

**Oh My God**

My mind unsettled.

"From what I was told, she left the country. But I have no proof of that. I knew she wasn't mentally stable. She would often threaten to physically harm herself if I couldn't comply. I tried my best to help her. I really tried so she would be happy. But what she wanted...I was unable to give her. I just hope she's getting the help she needs. I want to believe that she's doing well. I want to believe that she hasn't..." He says with remorse and I could see the pain reflected in his eyes.

It was obvious he was torn between guilt and resentment. I could now see a vulnerable part of Taehyung as city lights glisten behind him in a distance. I wasn't sure what came over me but at that very moment I felt solicitude towards him.

Reaching out and patting Taehyung on his back then gently rubbed it; I was hoping to send some form of comfort and support his way. I could see that him telling me this was definitely no easy task.

Looking out in the distance hearing the siren of an ambulance; I hear him speak again. "...I've...I've been involved in things in my past that are...

Tae pauses with a deep sigh then turns to face me and I could see anguish reflected in his eyes.

"Y/N...My past isn’-

"S-stop! Stop." I say; cutting him off abruptly and Taehyung’s body shifts; moving to fully face me. "I appreciate you telling me what happened. But I know this wasn't easy for you to do. Taehyung...I'm so sorry for what happened. I can't imagine how scared you were when your brother went missing. I can't even begin to imagine how Jae felt. But I'm truly glad you and your family are okay. And I want you to know for whatever reason it happened; it wasn't your fault." I affirmed as he continues to look at me.

"I want you to know something and I hope you take it as me being open to you. I don't care about your past. Because I don't want you to be ashamed of being who you truly are with me due to something that happened before we met. Your past doesn't define you. What defines you is who you are now and what you aspire to be. The love for your brother only proves enough that you're a good person. Don't be hard on yourself and please...don't let all of this affect anything you want to do." I finish and suddenly realize I sound like a self-help book. "Uh...I'm sorry if that was a bit mawkish but...I truly meant what I said."

Taehyung smiles at me then looks down at my hands which held my camera.

"When I saw Jaehyun outside with you earlier today; I immediately started to panic. I was clouded by my own judgment and took my aggression out on you. I was completely wrong for that. Jae actually told me what really happened. About how you kept him safe and protected him. He told me he was the one that wanted to go out even though you already told him no. He's that type to somehow get what he wants. However; he wouldn't stop talking of how cool you were and how stupid I was to hurt you like that. And...I guess he also said that I deserved to be kicked in places I wish not to mention."

I smile at Taehyungs words as he continues.

"Y/N, I'm sorry for being such a jerk, and I'm sorry for making you feel especially bad on your first couple days here and at school. Everything that happen up until yesterday to now, all those bad things... I sincerely apologize for every single one of them. So, I was hoping... can we forget it all? And if you'll have me..." Taehyung presses his lips together then smiles. "Can we officially start over and become friends?"

"Friends?" I ask completely surprised by his request.

"Yeah, friends. ...Why? You...don't want to?"

"No, no..."

"No?"

"No! I mean yes! Yes I mean. Ugh I what am I saying?" I face palm myself and Tae begins to laugh at my blunder.

"It's okay. You can say it." He cheers.

Composing myself; I reply fully understandable this time.

"Yes. That sounds good, let's be friends." I say with a bob of my head.

"Then..." he says with smile on his face. "Since you brought your camera, how about we start over?"

"Start over?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"Yup!" he says as he picks up Yeontan and takes a few steps away from me. "When we met you were taking pictures of Yeontan right?"

"Y-You don't have to do that. I already accepted your apology. It's okay."

"But I want to, and I want to be able to do this for you." He says with the most sincere look on his face "Could we try? Just this once?"

Tonight; I saw Taehyung in a complete different light. I wanted to believe that this was who he truly is. Not the person I thought so badly off.

"Sure, let's do it!" I say in response.

With a wide grin on his face Taehyung eagerly gets into positon cuddling Yeontan.

Holding my camera in frame I focus taking picture after picture as they move into different poses. It had become a full on photo shoot. And as bad as it was to admit it; Taehyung's looks and Yeontan's cuteness could have made a lot of money by just doing this.

I was ready to take another photo feeling way too into this, but Taehyung suddenly puts Yeontan down and looks directly at me.

"So...you must be new here. Did you just move in?" He asks and my eyes widen

"M-Me?" I say holding down my camera and he nods walking towards me.

I pause for a second in total surprise but then couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"...Ah...W-why are you laughing? Don't laugh." He says looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I reply as I try to suppress my laughter.

Taehyung truly wanted to do over our first encounter! No wonder he told me to bring my camera.

As weird as anyone would think it was, I found it very kind hearted and endearing, so I decided to roll with it.

"Ahem. That's right. I'm new around town. I just move here with my dad."

Excitingly Taehyung gets back into character.

"Ah! So you did. Welcome! It's nice to meet you. I live on the 7th floor in 704."

"No way! I moved on the fifth floor too. I live in 708."

"Whoa! Then were neighbors! I'm Kim Taehyung." He says with a smile holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kim Taehyung. I'm Y/F/N." I replied; grabbing his ready to shake it.

But instead he simply held on to it tightly; pulling me a bit closer to where he stood.

"Y/N… You're name...it's pretty." He says as a gentle breeze passes us by.

His long curled bangs swept his face which gave me a chance to notice his beauty marks that were kissed on his eye, nose and lips. It was truly alluring.

"Let's be friends from now on, okay?" he spoke, stroking the back of my hand.

Call me ridiculous, heck call me crazy if you must. But the feeling I got when he held my hand that night gave me perception of warmth and a sense of calmness. Kim Taehyung held something that I could have never imagine I wanted.

"...Okay." I replied hoping to hold on to his hand just a little longer.

If I told my past self yesterday that Kim Taehyung and I would sit and indulge in a conversation for more than four hours; I would probably call myself a damn lair. However, it was very true. We spoke about so much that if you saw us you'd believe we knew each other for some time.

That night... was first of many we spent on the rooftop deck. But it was also one I would never forget.

Do you remember the one person who would shake up my whole world?

It begins with him; Kim Taehyung.

Who knew this very person would have such an impact on my life to this very day? But I was willing to risk it all by putting my hand in his.

Different from the guy you were yesterday and this morning. The person I see before me tonight; is who I hope to see now and always.

So...Kim Taehyung, who are you truly?

**____________________________**

** Taehyungs POV **

**___________________________**

_"7th Floor"_

The voice annunciator from the elevator says as we arrive to our floor. The large doors open and Y/N steps off first then turns to look as I follow her.

Her oversized sweat shirt and pants gave me the impression that she was the type of girl who chooses comfort over fashion. Most women I talk to would normally primp and pamper themselves before meeting with me.

But it could also mean she honestly doesn't really see me as a man. I couldn't blame her, before all this we were at each other's throat.

"It's almost 1'oclock. It's a good thing my dad called. We would have probably been up there all morning." She says stopping by my apartment.

"I saw the time when Jae came upstairs for Yeontan but I figured we were okay. What time is your father coming home?" I ask; hoping to prolong our night.

"He'll be home soon. He did say he'd be working after hours today due to a startup project. So...the first couple nights here...I spend on my own." She responds with a small smile.

Her facial expression captivated me in a sense where I knew she was anxious.

Of course she hasn't got a clue of what I saw on the roof. A secret she probably was afraid to share.

During a moment of our time talking upstairs; Y/N stretched up and her sleeve pulled down revealing a faded scare on her forearm. I wanted to ask her, was it self-inflicted but I figured the closer we got the better the chance will be to know. A part of me is relieved for that was the only one I could see.

Who hurt you? Would you tell me? I thought as I watched her fiddle with her camera.

"I'll walk you to your apartment." I say, trying to stretch our time together a little longer.

"I'm only four doors down." She says bemused.

"Hmmm…It's still appropriate for me to do so. Besides...I was the one that asked you to come out."

"Pfft, how very gentlemanly of you." She rolls her eyes in amusement.

Following her lead to her door, I watched Y/N from behind; taking in different details about her.

Thinking back; I realize she has a habit of running her fingers through her hair. To be honest it was kind of distracting yet oddly memorizing. How her hair doesn't fall in place the way she wants it. I was tempted to help her. But in the type of work I do...I'd send the wrong signals.

Arriving at her door; Y/N pulls the house keys from her pants pocket then opens it.

"So...I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." She says holding the door open with half of her body already in.

"I guess so. You sure you'll be okay until your dad gets home?"

"...Why wouldn't I be?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Hurry and go in. Get some rest."

With a wave of her hand I turn to walk away. But before I got much further she says;

"Thanks for tonight. I'm...really happy were friends, jerk face."

I chuckle at her comment, shaking my head at her silliness.

"Me too." I turn and smile at her; seeing her smiling back.

And with that she closes her door, leaving me in the hallway.

With the night ending us going to our separate homes; I begin to think of how truly appreciative I am having a new friend.

Someone who didn't care about my past, someone I can actually talk to without having to please them. Someone who only knows me as Kim Taehyung and not my alter ego...V.

To be honest, the short amount of time I spent with Y/N felt like a safe place where I could be me.

The lonely world I lived in and the heavy role I played; it seemed non-existent with her. I...wanted to protect this friendship. I want it to last longer. Please...this once, let me have my way.

I never want her to know the horrible secrets I've had to hide.


	7. Brand New Job

"Whoa...What?! ‎₩473,060?! You can't be serious." I said; baffled at the price the technician issued me.

"I'm sorry Miss. But, that's the best we can do to get you a new screen. Also, it looks like the keyboard is a bit damaged too. So...that's going to cost you a bit more." The computer technician says looking over my laptop. "What did you even do to it? Submerge it in water?"

"Urgh...long story...., trust me. What about uh, getting back the memory from it? I have so many files that I need for school saved on my drive. Is it possible to retrieve them?"

"Hmm well I can do that. That would run you about...₩250,000 won."

"T-two-fif- ....Uh...By chance you guys do student discounts?" I plead.

"Look... I know how it can be, especially for college students; but that's the best I can do. Normally it would cost more to actually get into the software files when the hardware is this damaged. It's either that or just buy a new PC." He says pushing the laptop towards me.

"But I really need those files."

"Then you have a choice to make Miss. And hopefully soon; I have other customers waiting."

"...Okay. Please retrieve the files. I'll give you the full payment by next week." I said handing him back the laptop. "Any chance you're hiring?" I ask with aspiration.

"Can you find a short circuit in a laptop motherboard?"

"...Nope." I shake my head.

"Then no..." He answers, taking my laptop from the counter.

Taking out my wallet I sigh knowing damn well this was going to cut my budget in half. This was something I was hoping to keep from my father without having to ask him for cash.

I already told him that I got my personal expenses covered and he should focus on his job. Plus, I honestly didn't want to have to bug my brother for funds.

I needed a job and fast.

Seeing my sullen face as I hand him the deposit, the computer technician smiles leaning in closer; and by reflex I stepped back, startled.

"Hey...if you need a job, there's a coffee shop around the corner of this street called The Java Lava. That place is looking for a part timer. So if you're interested, I could put in a good word for you since I know the manager. How about it?"

"A coffee shop? I mean, wouldn't I need the experience first? I've only worked as a waitress before." I replied feeling a sense of doubt.

"No your good. They'll teach you the ropes and you will be fine. I can make the call now if you'd like?~" The technician asks shaking his cell in his hand.

I winced looking back at my wallet. There was no way I was going to turn down an opportunity to get some extra cash.

"Give the manager a call please. Tell them I'll be there in ten minutes."

_______________­­­­__________

My first week in Korea was almost coming to an end. Despite it only being a couple days, it felt like a lot more.

Arriving home from my job interview at The Java Lava; I was feeling tired but also satisfied. I now had a job!

Regardless of how many reports I made to the administrators office and the countless times my meeting with the Dean was postponed; I was left with a letter stating in two weeks I will be reimburse for my laptop. In the end, I had to take matters into my own hands for the time being.

"Wah... Soojin's father must really spoil her." I say under my breath as I exit pass the elevator doors.

Greeting a fellow tenant as they entered the lift I stepped out from, I suddenly became noticeable of something when my eyes caught glimpse of the Kim's apartment door.

It has actually in fact been four days since I last saw Kim Taehyung. Four days... since he told me a small part of his dark past. While he was unable to tell me everything at the time and somewhat willing; I could see his trust in people was fragile due to what happened then.

To be honest, it was challenging but not impossible to maintain our friendship.

Why?

Well...you would think living a few doors apart from one another and also attending the same university would allow us to see each other in person more often. But that wasn't the case. It only showed me how our personal lives were far more different than I thought.

There wasn't much I knew of Taehyung but each day I would learn a little bit more from Jae.

Taehyung lives with his mom and younger brother while, his father has been away on a business trip for about a month now.

And although I haven't seen him around for some time; I surprisingly get a lot off text messages and calls from him about the most random things. Who knew the guy was into memes? And funny enough; I'd text back, more than I would normally have!

It was like we both had the same mentality of what was hilarious for our taste in comedy. Our conversations via texts are normal for a pair of college students, nothing out of the ordinary. But it only felt weird that I was communicating like this to my once sworn enemy. It kind of feels unreal how quickly we became friends.

However, for the past few days; Taehyung wasn't the only person I've been communicating with.

Sure there was Sana who I finally got a chance to talk to about the minor incident that happened in class and also Jimin whom when I text feels like we haven't missed a beat since I moved back to Korea.

But...there was someone else that piqued my interest. Someone, that no matter when or what I'm doing was able to make me flustered on site. And that person was none other than Kim Namjoon.

Ah~ Namjoon..., where should I start? After hours of contemplating if I should text him or not; I decided why the hell not! His intelligence is beyond this world and he makes me feel extremely comfortable when we talk on the phone. Not to mention his ...ahem very sultry and seductive deep voice. It was hard to get over at first but every time I think about it, a feeling of fever rushing through my body. It was bad enough that I saw him a few more times during the week. But it was mostly during class and on campus; sending and stealing secret looks to each other.

Namjoon still insisted that we had our coffee date this Saturday but unfortunately I had to work. My interview at Java Lava went really well and the owner asked if I could begin working the following day.

The company set me up with a new hat and an apron. And we were also required to wear either long black pants/jeans along with a white shirt.

I needed extra cash and I needed not to alarm my father about it. If he knew what went down, his stress level would probably go through the roof and I needed him not to over react.

For now; I told him that I had some free time and wanted to work at a café for the experience. It sounded a lot better than for him to be worrying over my well-being. I really can't afford for him to be worrying over me again. Not like the last time.

I was getting better, he knows this. I no longer needed the pump I even began to tell myself I no longer needed the pills. I was fine...wasn't I?

** Saturday; September 1st, 6:25am **

It was my very first day as a barista; and I was slightly nervous but somewhat excited to start working. Regardless of the reason that landed me into these circumstances, I couldn't help but think that it would actually be a good experience.

After taking one last look in the mirror, encouraging myself for a great day; I headed out to the kitchen to grab a quick bite.

"Hey! Morning kiddo, you're leaving for work this early? It's only 6:30 am"

"Morning dad! And I know. I wanted to get an early start in learning the ropes of everything at the café. But...why are you up this early? Isn't it your day off?"

"It is, but I still have to meet with some members of the board in Myeongdong this afternoon. So I decided if I got an early start on the blue prints; things will roll a lot smoother later."

"Aye~ that's good thinking. What time will you be back?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Knowing the manager he probably wants to go drinking after. I'll let you know if I'm running late." My father says taking a sip of his Joe. "Blech..., ahem...maybe you becoming a barista isn't such a bad thing after all. Make sure to prepare your dad a decent cup of coffee soon."

I chuckle as he puts his mug down.

"Dad, if you keep drinking your coffee black with only a pinch of salt it's going to taste horrible. How about adding some sugar or creamer next time?" I say giving him a quick hug after grabbing an apple off the counter.

"No way! That will only defeat the purpose of it keeping me awake."

"It's better than drinking black bitterness." I countered.

"Touché kiddo. And oh, by the way... have you... heard from your brother?"

"Erm...no I didn't. Well not since the day after we came here. Why?"

"...Nothing, it's alright. We'll talk after you get home. However...you are sure you'll be okay, right? I'm not saying you're not ready to begin working again. It's just that...everything that has happened...and your sicke- I mean...I have a friend who knows an excellent doctor uptown. He can tell us i-

"Dad...,why are we still talking about this?" I say and my father ceases to speak. "...I said I was fine. I'm no longer feeling any pain or any shortness of breaths. I'm okay...and I'd hope you'd think so too."

"I do." My father says as he walks over to me. "Of course I do. I can't help but worry. Just a couple months ago I thought I might have lost you. I can see your getting better. I just want you to take it easy...I don't want to see you back in a hospital again." He cups my face and I begin to slightly tear up.

"...The doctor back home said whatever accrued was caused by extreme stress. I just want to forget about what happened. Even if it's just for the time being; I want you to trust me on this. I'll be okay. Alright dad?"

Without an answer my father hugs me tightly leaving me to believe he has finally agreed to my terms. I wasn't sure how much longer he would be patient, before bringing up another visit to a doctor.

"I'll see you after my meeting. Okay Kiddo?" He smiles as he rubs the top of my head.

"Alright. Just... don't drink too much. You get all hammy when you do." I stated walking towards the door.

"...Excuse me! I do not. I get passionate about the world. That's all."

"Mmhmm. I'm serious dad. Drink less."

"Okay... Mother." He says as I exit out the door and shake my head with a smile.

The better the meeting the more he drank. And as entertaining as his tipsy self was...I was not in the mood to babysit tonight.

I was ready for the day, and nothing was about to damper my mood to earn some money.

Pulling on my sneakers to head to the main elevator; I could hear locks being open from a door down the hall. As I stood up to get a better look, I realized it was the apartment number 704; the same apartment where Taehyung lives.

At first I thought it would be his mother, due to the fact that I've been seeing her a lot more than her oldest son himself. Fixing my bag on my shoulder I decided to go and greet her; hopefully to brighten her day.

The door finally opens as I make my way down the hall; but to my surprise a taller person exits the apartment with a black baseball cap on their head.

"...Kim Taehyung?" I say walking towards him and he turns around to meet me.

"Oh? Y/N! Hey!" He answers with a bright smile.

Moving closer my eyes widen in astonishment.

"Dude, is your hair blue?"

"Huh!? W-What?!" He begins to pat his head in an alarming manor. "Oh...right.” He snapped his fingers. “I dyed it."

"Ha ha ha...you're hilarious." I respond sarcastically walking away.

"Aw come on! Don't be like that. That was pretty funny." He says catching up with me.

"Pfft No it wasn't." **Okay... it was kind of funny the way he frantically patted his head. But don't tell him I said that!** "Why did you dye it anyway?" I asked.

"Hmm...Just a quick change. How does it look? Does it suite me?" he questions as we reach the elevator.

"A drastic change if you ask me. Your hair looks like cotton candy." I reply lifting my hand to touch it and I immediately stop myself.

Were we even THAT close of friends for me to physically touch him like that?

Taehyung smiles at my reaction then bends his head down for me to reach. Almost as if he had read my mind.

"You can touch it." He encourages with a smile.

As tempting as it was, the elevator couldn't have come at a better time.

"I'll pass." I declared walking into the lift and he follows.

"Boo, your no fun." He says and I roll my eyes. "Where are you going anyway?" he asks pressing the ground floor button and the doors close.

"I'm going to work. You're looking at the newest barista at Java Lava!" I say proudly, showing off my uniform.

"Java Lava? That's a popular café around here. How did you end up there?"

"Well don't be so excited." I say with a slump. "They were seeking a part timer. Plus...I need the extra money to fix the laptop your girlfriend destroyed." I peered at him.

"...Ah. Right..." He responds and I notice I've made the conversation a lot more awkward.

Holding the apple in my hand I began to fidget; thinking of a new topic to lighten the air. As much as I wanted to ask Taehyung where he's been for the past four days I didn't want to be too forward making the whole atmosphere even tenser.

Ready to shift the conversation, Taehyung eyes my red apple and swipes it out of my hand.

"Oooh an apple! Don't mind if do." He says ready to take a bite into it.

"Ya-Yah! Teahyung!" I yell quickly trying to grab it away from him but I was failing miserably.

Our height difference made it all the more difficult while he stretched side to side and upwards with his hand.

"Haha, Awe... If only you were taller. Jump girl, jump." He teased and I sulked.

"Ugh! I WILL kick you! Know this!" I declared and he chuckles as tipped on the rubber outsoles of my shoes.

With a quick jump; I finally got a hold of it, but the elevator then hits the ground floor shaking me off balance.

A sweet yet warm scent captivated my nose and I was met looking at Taehyungs chest in close proximity. With my left hand on his torso and the other still gripping the apple with his; I look up and I can now see Taehyung staring down at me. Our faces close enough to almost touch. And with a heavy swallow on my side; the elevator door opens revealing us both in a not so innocent position.

"Oh my!" An elderly woman says before us; covering her mouth. "To be young again." She smiles and I quickly bow to her pushing Taehyung away.

"Ah...S-So sorry Ma'am". I bow and I apologies.

Not only did I have to cover my face from the lady as I bolted out of the elevator fully embarrassed; but I could hear Taehyung snort and burst into laughter behind me taking it as a full on joke.

All I wanted to do was slap him.

"Now that was funny." He walks up to me taking a bite out of the apple that was once mine.

"Wow...Kim Taehyung. You know...I really don't mind sharing. But that was the only thing I had to eat before I go to work." I say slightly disappointed.

Without a reply, Taehyung stands there and looks at me with a sigh. He then holds the apple in his mouth with the assistance of his teeth pulling his backpack from his shoulder and then before him.

Shifting and searching; he pulls out a plastic tuba wear to what looks like a lunch box in a purple container. Putting his bag to the ground he stoops down in search of the chopsticks to go with it. 

"Let's trade then. An apple won't do you justice on your first day of work." He says handing over the container to me.

Thinking that was it, he then walks over to the vending machine in the lobby and purchases a coffee milk.

Staring at him as he walks over and hands me the carton of milk; Taehyung smiles picking up his bag pack with a shrug.

"...You don't like coffee milk? I can get you another flavor if you want."

"What? No, That's not it. Taehyung, I can't take your breakfast." I stated trying to hand it back.

"You didn't take it. We traded, remember? Oh and make sure you drink that before you start working. The Java Lava gets pretty packed on a Saturday. Also, don't stress out. Just listen to the supervisor there. They'll assist you well throughout the day. Oh, and one last thing…” He says resting his hand on his chin.

“And what’s that?” I posed.

“Remember to smile and have fun. You'll be fine." He cheered patting my head.

Gripping the container in my hands, I smile with a nod but I still had my doubts of accepting it.

Who would have thought this guy would be so kind? Honestly a couple days ago I wouldn't have believed so.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. But...are you sure I sho-"

"Sshhh!" he cuts me off with an index finger in close proximity of my lips and my eyes go wide. "Stop questioning me. I'm warning you. We traded. End of story."

"F-fine, we traded. But only because this looks a lot better than an apple anyway." I said playfully; blowing his finger out of my face as he laughs.

"Finally, she agrees. Why are you so stubborn?" he says reaching his hand towards my head and I flinch. "Hang on......you...have a piece of thread in your hair. It's probably from when you bumped into me awhile ago." Taehyung mentions and I hold my breath.

Standing still, I watched Taehyung as he pulls out the thread from my loose curls.

With a smile on his face; he looks at me feeling content and I could see passersby look at us as if we were...a little more than friends.

Moving his hand away; I run my fingers through my hair feeling slightly uneasy.

The last time people thought differently of Taehyung and I; my friend was threatened and my laptop got K.Oed.

"Erm...Maybe...tell me next time? People might get the wrong idea about us. I...don't want a repeat of...you know."

"Oh...Sorry. I wasn't thinking." He says dropping the string to the ground.

"No, It's okay! I just... don't want any more problems between us. To be honest, I'm really relieved that were friends now." I say with a smile hoping I didn't make him feel uncomfortable.

**I mean I literally almost groped the guy in an elevator.**

"...Me too." Taehyung replies as he lightly pats my shoulder with a smile. "I was thinking of walking you to work but...I realized I'll be late for an appointment."

"Oh No, it's fine. You've actually done enough." I say showing him the food he's given me. "What kind of appointment is it; a doctor's appointment?" I ask and he chuckles rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mmm ...no, just... accompanying a friend today. But since I can't take you there; I'll give a call to put in a good word and ask them to take proper care of you."

"Hang on... Are you telling me that YOU know the manager?"

"Nope, but I know the owner of the café." He response with a smirk plastered on his lips.

**Of course he does. I almost forgot how popular Taehyung was on campus. This really shouldn't even come as a shock to me.**

"You really don't have to. I'll work hard to gain their approval on my own." I reply proudly.

"Tsk...Ms. Stubborn as always. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm running late. I'll see you later okay Ms. bolshie?"

"B-b-bolshie!? You better not start calling me that you-you-!" I shouted as Taehyung waves with a grin running towards the exit.

 **Damnit! I can't even come up with a comeback for that one!** I stomped.

Leaving me behind in the main foyer of the building with the lunch box and coffee milk on top in my hands; I smile thinking of his kindness and how best I can do something for him in return.

"Tch...silly." I mutter.

But until then I had to get my ass to work.


	8. Just Cute

**______________________________________________**

** The Java Lava **

**______________________________________________**

"So, my number one rule is to have teamwork and great customer service." The manager says as he shows me the ropes of the café. "We have three top sellers here; Ice Americano, Latte and Cappuccino. Also between you and your co-workers; kindly ensure high maintenance of the machines. Especially the espresso machine; it requires daily, monthly and annual maintenance. Did you get all that?" He asks and I quickly nod.

"Yes sir! I did."

Who knew there was that much information to take in on my first day? It was almost 8:00am and time to open shop.

Wiping down the counters I hear the sound of the sliding doors open as someone calls out to the manager.

"Manager Lim! I'm sorry I'm late. I missed the 6'oclock bus this morning and landed in some traffic."

"That's alright Eunji. I'm glad you could make it. Could you turn the sign around for us and open up?"

"Oh sure!" Eunji complies with delight and I stand there in surprise.

"Eunji?!" I voice and she turns around.

"Y/N!? What are you doing here?"

"I work here now, well as a part–timer."

"What! No way! Ahh!" she squeals running towards me. "What time are you working?"

"From 8am-2pm. You?"

"Yes! Where on the same shift! Ah, this is great! You look so adorable in your uniform!" she says with delight.

"Hehe Thanks. But to be honest, this is my first time working as a barista. I've only waitressed before."

"You'll do fine! Plus, with your looks you'll wrangle a lot of male customers for us."

Flustered I shake my head.

"Pffft no way. Not me"

"Are you kidding me? Hey Min-Hyuk!" Eunji calls out to another one of our co-workers. "What was your first thought when you saw Y/N?"

"E-Eunji!" I panicked hoping he would ignore her question.

"Y/N? Hmmm, I thought she was pretty and cute. I like her style." He responds with a shy smile as he nods and walks away.

"See! I told ya!" She says, well pleased.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would flat out ask the guy." I say rather embarrassed.

"Really? Oh that was nothing. Just wait until the customers roll in. Oh....look! Just in time. Here's one now!" Eunji bobs her head in the direction of the door. "Just follow my lead." She whispers and I tense. "Hi! Welcome to The Java Lava! What can I get you today Sir?"

"Hi! Uh...hmm could I have an Iced Coffee and a Caramel Macchiato banana bread?" the buyer says.

"Sure, coming right up! While I get your order ready sir, my co-worker Y/N will ring you up." Eunji states as she nudges me.

"Ah, yes!" I respond with a smile and sauntered towards the register. "That will be ₩5,000. Will that be cash or card?" I ask in the most pleasant way.

"C-cash." He replies with eyes opened wide.

I could hear Eunji snicker from behind and I turn my head towards her. The only reaction she gave was a wink and smile as she poured the ice coffee in the cup. Turning my attention back to the customer I realize he was now handing me a ₩10,000 note.

"Thank you Sir." I beamed, to show the purest and best customer service possible. "Your change is ₩5,000." I say handing him his cash.

"That's okay, keep it!"

"...Excuse me?"

"It's yours. As your tip!" He responds.

I stood there blank faced for a second until Eunji swoops in handing over his order.

"Here you are Sir! And thank you for the tip." She bows and I quickly follow.

"No problem. Your new worker is very kind Eunji. Thanks again!" he smiles brightly, walking over to an empty table.

"See! I told you that you were adorable, especially in that uniform." She says pleased with the outcome.

"Wait, you mean to tell me he tipped me that much because of how I looked?"

Eunji chuckles with a nod.

"Typically it does happen. The guys that come here sometimes tend to be in awe with the female workers. The same thing goes for the male workers with female customers. Throw in good customer service and this is pretty much the outcome. I was told the customers come for the coffee but stay for the ambience and fan service they get here."

Looking over my shoulder, I could see the male customer I cashed was staring at us. As much as it was nice to receive a good tip; I wasn't too keen on the whole aspect of receiving it.

"Hey, isn't that kind of... sexist?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I felt so too the very first time I came here. But it's only that way if you decide to view it like that. The customers here never pass sexist remarks or make the workers feel less than they are. It's more...sweet and kind compliments. Don't let compliments make you feel uneasy Y/N. You can control how you feel and what they think about you. I wasn't lying when I said you were pretty. It's a compliment. Don’t worry." She pats my shoulder then walks off greeting the next customer that came in.

Hearing Eunji's words, I reluctantly considered agreeing with her. In truth and honesty, I never really paid much attention to my looks or considered myself as pretty. Of course I've heard it many times from my close friends and family but...I figured they were just being kind and throwing compliments as loved ones would.

Ever since trouble started brewing in my family and my parents started out their separation; my anxiety worsened and painting seemed to take my worries away. Well...to an extent of course. That's where all those pills come in. I never had much time to be concerned or be obsessive about my physical appearance as most girls my age would. Was I wrong for feeling self-conscious all of a sudden?

Turning to face the large glass behind me I stopped to view myself properly for just a bit. With all that was said it was hard to see past what they were talking about. I guess...I was truly scarred.

Who wouldn't be; when your own mother tells you she hates seeing your face.

_____________________________________________________________

** Taehyungs POV **

"Finally, it took you long enough." Jungkook declares with his mouth half full of chips as I entered our shared office space.

"I'm only ten minutes past our meeting time. It's not a big deal." I said dipping my hands into his snack; acquiring a taste.

"Ha, not when you've been MIA for three weeks. I was beginning to think you were ready to bail...again." He smacks his lips.

"I already made my promise to Jin that I would come. I just ran into a friend on my way here that's all." I explained pulling off my hooded jacket; bearing my chest.

"A friend? Who was it?"

"Y/N." I said promptly.

"Y/N!? Hey~, you two have been getting along well. I haven't seen her much around campus this week though. Either way I'm just relieved you guys made up. But...that ice cream to your face the other day was absolute gold though! Look, I still have the picture on my phone!" He grinned showing me the photo as his lock screen.

"Y-you-, delete that! It's not like it's something I'd like to me reminded of anyway. I'm just glad were both on good terms too. I feel a lot better knowing she no longer hates me." I stated walking towards the wardrobe.

Opening the room's closet I come across a new outfit primed, pressed and ready to be worn for the day. A simple white shirt which came along with a model fit pair of black pants neatly seemed in the middle.

"Wahh...I knew it. I knew Jin would have set you up with that classic boyfriend look." Jungkook says eyeing my attire.

"... Looks like it. Is your client here as yet?" I ask pulling on and buttoning up my white linen shirt.

"Hmm, not yet. I got a text from her not too long ago though. She says she's running late. What about you? Has your client contacted you yet?"

"Not since this morning. I was only asked to meet her for breakfast." I reply.

"For breakfast today or... tomorrow morning?" he asks slyly.

"...I'm not having sex with her if that's what you're trying to imply."

"I never said you would though! Why are you getting all defensive?~ which only leads me to believe that you just might do it."

Rolling my eyes at Jungook's comment; I turn to face him to make things clearer.

"Our plan is to have breakfast first at a private restaurant this morning. I'm not really sure what she will have planned for the day but she did tell me she wanted to go to The Blue Ocean tonight. I should meet her by 9am. Besides...it's kind of been awhile since I last slept with a client. I'm just not into it anymore."

"What? You haven't? Does Jin know?"

"Probably not; I mean..., no one hasn't complained."

"Yet." Jungkook retorts.

"I'm sure she's not into it as it seems. She won't mind."

"It's going to be hard to say no to this one Taehyung. I heard about her. Especially knowing she gave Jin a full ass payment AND in advance. You know she's probably expecting something later on; right?

"...I just...I can't get into like I use to. Sure, it was fun for a while but now I feel like I'm cheating myself and them from true happiness."

"That's exactly what they pay for. Money is what makes these people happy Tae. They use it to buy and get what they want. They don't really care much about the small things that would make other people happy. Hell, half of the women here don't even care as long as we give into their full needs by the end of the day. Is it that bad to enjoy it?"

I sigh looking at my reflection in the mirror as Jungkook spoke. I wasn't even fully dressed yet and I could see my alter ego staring back at me already. Pushing my hair back away from my forehead, I try to clear my mind of worries I had; hoping it will help me get through the rest of the day.

I tried desperately to think of something...anything that would guide me to a happier place.

**_"Ya-yah! Taehyung!"_ **

"Hehe..."

I suddenly chuckle remembering the thought of Y/N's face this morning.

"Now what could be so amusing?~" Jungkook asks playfully and I shake my head.

"Pft..Nothing." I respond chuckling again.

I was able to find amusement in Y/N's facial expressions. And I've come to a conclusion any time I tease her she either pouts or gets incredibly red in her cheeks. She was lucky I was in hurry. I might just have prolonged messing with her.

"Liar, what's really going on in that head of yours?" Jungkook queries as he pointed at my grinning face.

"...It was just something Y/N did this morning. It was funny, but she was weirdly cute at the same time."

"Wait wait wait...did you just call her....cute?" Jungkook shot up from his seat and cocks his head to the side. "What _really_ happened between you two this morning? A week ago you two were at each other's throats."

"Nothing..." I smile. "...I'll tell you about it later."

"Whoa... no way, you can't just call her cute then leave me hanging! There is no later to explain that. The last time you spoke of her, you told me you both talked for five hours at your apartment. Is there something going on here?"

"It was more like 3 and a half? Give or take some minutes. And Jungkook, it's no big deal. She's just a friend. I honestly couldn't see Y/N as... you know." I say gesturing with my hands.

"Sexually?"

"Why are you so blunt like that?"

"Fine! ...As a woman then?"

"Well...yeah. I mean...she's just the type I see as a friend. Well... we ARE friends. She's pretty but...

"Yea yea...she's not Hyosung. Man, you really are caught up on that woman." He scoffs turning back to his bag of chips.

"That's not the reason. I mean, sure Y/N is pretty. She has a good personality, she speaks well and she...has a really nice smile." I stated charms I could remember about her as I roll up my sleeves.

"Mhmm, is there anything else?"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah...is that all you like about her?" Jungkook asks pulling more details out of me.

"Hmm Jae seems to like her a lot. He thinks she's the coolest girl he knows. She's caring but suuuper stubborn. She also tends to worry a lot which I wish she wouldn't. But... there is one thing I kind of find really charming about her...I mean... if I were to see her as a woman."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"...Her eyes. When we first met I initially thought they were just light brown. But...when the light hits them, their almost...they almost look hazel. Her father doesn't have hazel eyes so I'm wondering if she got them from her mom or maybe further from her parents' side of family?" I shrug.

"Hazel? Hmm, I never noticed that."

"Well...maybe I'm crazy."

"Or... maybe you might think she is more than just 'cute'." Jungkook grins.

"Why must you think that? I told you, I only really see her as just a friend."

"ughur **Lair** uh." Jungkook coughs. "So to be clear you; were grinning from ear to ear just thinking about a friend?"

"Well...yeah. And if I'm being absolutely truthful here...I'm just really happy to have a friend."

  
"Wow... and I guess I'm air to you, huh?" He states and I chuckle.

"No...I mean a friend I can have no worries with. When I'm talking to Y/N, I feel like I can actually be myself around her. There is no V, no talks about my job and I don't feel pressured to bring up my past when we talk. I can just be Taehyung with her. I feel at ease knowing this part of my life I keep trying to hide won't be able to ruin it."

"... What if she found out; about what you do?"

"…She can never find out. And I won't let that happen." I reply looking over at Jungkook.

If Y/N ever found out about this...I don't even know how I would manage it myself.

"Well...we can't let that happen; especially since you're finding your new friends quite attractive." Jungkook says with a wide grin as his hand rests upon my shoulder.

"I don’t li-

"Oh! Hold that thought." He says cutting me off and dipped his hand into his back pocket.

Without being able to answer his smart ass remark; his phone rings having Jungkook grab his belongings to head out the door.

"Hey you~; I'm on my way now." He speaks to the person on the other line.

With a wave of his hand I figured as much; Jungkook's client was here to meet him. 

The door closes leaving just me and my thoughts alone in the room, still confirming my answer I gave Jungkook.

"She's my friend and I think she's cute. What's wrong with that?" I ask myself as I took a final look in the mirror. "What if she saw me like this though...? Knowing I was an escort. Maybe it would be interesting."

The person I saw in the mirror known as V smirked at the thought. "No way, No good would come out of it if she knew what I do. Let's just try and keep it that way."

Grabbing my belongings to leave for my date; my phone vibrates displaying three new text messages, two of them that actually went un-noticed due to silence mode.

**_7:56am_ **

**_Hyosoung_ **

**_Are you free tomorrow? I'll be back in Korea in the morning. I know you began working with Jin again since this week but, could save some time for me? I miss you. Call me when you get this._ **

**_8:19am_ **

**_Jin_ **

**_Your hair looks good. I'm sorry to have you dye it again. I promise I will make it up to you. By the way, I know it's on your ground and it's also your choice. But your client paid a hefty amount for your company today. Do what you can to make her happy; alright? PS. When you bring her to the Blue Ocean restaurant tonight let her know the meal is on the house._ **

**_8:31am_ **

**_Y/N_ **

**_Hey Taehyung. So...I realized I didn't apologize to you earlier. I'm really sorry I shouted at you like that this morning and also if...I made you uncomfortable. You kind of caught me off guard touching me like that. Anyway, thanks for breakfast. I ate it with a smile. Who knew coffee milk was this good? I hope I get to see you later...I'll make it up to you too. Also I hope you got a good breakfast before your appointment. I'll feel pretty crappy if you didn't. Have a great day!_ **

Reading all three messages; I began to have mix feelings; I was anxious, confused, afraid and I was feeling resentment.

I replied to Jin giving him the answer he wanted to hear the most. Letting him know I will give the client her money's worth. **(Sent)**

A reply to Hyosung, telling her... I missed her as well and will meet her tomorrow afternoon. **(Sent)**

And a reply to Y/N; reassuring her that we traded breakfast and that she doesn't need to be sorry. 

"hmm...If you want to make it up to me, all you have to do is tell me about your day when we speak again. But if you want to pay me back; I'll look forward to it! I hope you have a great first day! **(Not Sent)**

**Incoming Call....**

**Client #14 Price Rank#2**

"Hello?"

"......."

"....Hello? I say again and the person on the other line finally speaks.

"V? I'm sorry but I hope it's alright to call you? This is Ah-In; your client for the day."

"Ms. Ah-In? Sure you can call me. I _am_ all yours today of course. You don't need to apologize. Is something wrong?"

"Your...voice over the phone, ...I didn't think it would be this sexy. It gave me goose bumps..., the good kind of course."

I chuckle at her bold statement.

"I’m not sure if I should feel insulted or flustered. Hopefully I shouldn't take it as a bad thing?"

"I would think _not_. I was calling to see if you wanted me to pick you up instead? I know we agreed on meeting at the restaurant but I see it's in the same district as your company. I thought it might be easier to just go there together."

I pause at the thought, wondering what kind of photos Jin decided on sharing with her.

"Ms. Ah-In, is this just your way of telling me you're becoming impatient on meeting me? Should I be concerned?"

"Concerned? How?" she asks with her voice slightly shaken.

"Hmm, if my predictions are correct; I'm guessing you're already at my building and you're waiting outside already. You wanted to check if I'll say yes rather than just letting me know you were here already right?" I ask and she became quiet for a moment. "Just to confirm your silence; I'll say yes." I say and she's still silent.

In a low and gentle voice; I call out her name.

"Ah-In?"

"...Yes?"

"I was hoping you'd come. I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes, okay?" I say and I could hear her relieve a heavy sigh.

"Okay." She answers; her voice faint.

"Meet me in the underground parking lot in two minutes" I reply before ending the call.

Looking back at my phone, I realized the call interrupted my text to Y/N. And that wasn't all; reading over what I wrote made me feel strangely self-conscious. It was like I flipped scrips from reality to a story that was now writing my life. Now I wasn't sure if my reply sounded like something Kim Taehyung would say or something V would say instead.

I sighed in annoyance at myself knowing I was running late and couldn't reply as I wanted to at the moment.

"I'll give her a call later instead." I told myself as I grabbed my belongings.

Reaching for the door handle I caught a glance of myself in the mirror once more.

Seeing the person that I've slowly become these past several months keeps reminding me of this question; Am I doing these things for the right reasons or am I just only repaying a debt?

My past is sticky; and I'm slowly loosing myself each day. But...maybe if I embraced it as Jungkook says...my worries will slowly disappear.

Would you care what I did Y/N? Would you hate me if you knew the truth?

** End of Taehyungs POV **

**_____________________________**

** The Jave Lava **

"Thank you Sir. And here is your Caramel Latte with fresh almond milk." I say giving another customer is completed order.

"No, thank you. Have a great day!"

"You too Sir! Thank you for coming." I reply with a bow.

The morning started off slow but as Taehyung mentioned the Java Lava did get pretty packed. But It was nothing we couldn't manage of course. We moved efficiently as a team.

If I wasn't preparing orders to the customers I'd be attending to the cash register, just until I get a better hang of preparing the beverages a bit faster.

Eunji and Min-Hyuk were pros at preparing the orders while Sunjae rotated with me between the register. It was almost 2pm when things began to slow down as customers began to come in one by one.

Wiping down the counters, I could hear the store door open and Eunji asks me to attend to the upcoming client.

"Hey, Y/N. Could you ring in that customer."

"Okay." I say as I walk over to the register.

With my eyes focused on the computer screen I log in my ID number to officially serve and greet the customer.

"Hello! Welcome to the JAAaaava..." my words slip up seeing a familiar face before me.

"Hey. I thought I'd come visit you on your first day."

"Najoon...I-I mean Professor Kim! Hey!"

He chuckles at my blunder revealing those dimples that I adored so much.

"In class or not, it’s okay. You can call me Namjoon."

"Yeah but...a lot of students that go to our university come here so..."

"And, Namjoon is what I want you to call me. So, call me...?"

"...Namjoon." I answer him, my voice soft.

Seeing our exchange from the corner Eunji walks over to greet Namjoon as well.

"Professor Kim! Hey!"

"Hi Eunji, can I have the usual?" He asks coolly for his order.

"Sure! One caramel milk coffee coming right up! Iced or Steamed?"

"Make it iced." Namjoon answers as he looks at me. "And a strawberry Frappuccino for Y/N"

My hand freezes at the touch screen fully processing what I just heard. Looking up at Namjoon, he smiles going into his wallet; while Eunji quickly nudges me before she walks away to prepare his order.

"You don't have to get me that." I stated before cashing in the order.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. When does your shift end?"

"In about ten minutes or so I think. Why?"

"Because someone I know still owes me a coffee date."

I smile at his words; shaking my head.

"I thought we rescheduled. When I know I have the day... we can meet then." I replied handing over his change and he drops it in the tip jar.

"Would it be bad if I said I want to be selfish to meet with you now?"

It was hard for me not to smile.

This was not good. Not only was I at work but having Namjoon stating lyrics like these while I'm here could not be good for my blood pressure. I was feeling hot and the air-conditioning in the Java Lava was working.

"...Fine. I'll be with you in twenty minutes."

"I thought you got off in ten?"

"Hey...don't be greedy. ...Fifteen then." I say logging off the screen to help Eunji.

Walking over I could see her face with delight spraying with cream over the Frappuccino.

"Should I add a cherry on top for you too ma'am?~" she teases and I lightly slapped her.

"It would have probably been rude to say no again so I took it. Wait...should I really be taking it from him? D-don't make it. I'll go pay him back."

"Wha- Of course you should take it! I've never seen Professor Kim buy anyone a drink before. Come to think of it...I've never really seen him with a woman here before. Well...maybe once. But it looked very casual."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm. I don't know if you've heard but he's a big deal among female students on campus. Word recently got out that his father is one of the vice presidents of our University."

"His dad is what?!" I look over at Namjoon who nonchalantly drinks his coffee while looking at his phone.

Handing me my Frappuccino; Eunji smiles slyly. "Falling for him aren't you?"

"I-it's not like that!" I quickly state.

"Chill. Don’t stress." She laughs lightly. "Ah~ finally time to clock off~" She sings as we both walk to our lockers.

"Are you heading home after this?" I ask her as I untie my apron to put it up.

"Mmm kind off; I'll just go home to change for my other job." Eunji eplies and I look at her.

"Wait, you have two jobs?"

"Three if you count the school's library. I still do it because it was the first job that started me off well. I might quit this week. And I work here and at a restaurant they call the blue Ocean. Now that job pays really well."

"The blue Ocean? Never heard of it." I answer.

"It's fairly new. It brings in a lot of customers too. The person who owns the Java Lava owns the Blue Ocean as well."

"Really? Have you met the owner before?"

"Mmm. Nobody I know has. He's mostly seen at his club. It's called The WaVes."

"Interesting. Ocean then waves. It's like it's linked in some ways." I say as Eunji pulls out her phone from her locker.

"Crap...; my supervisor from blue ocean has been calling me. A total of eight times since my shift started."

"Eight times? That's a bit excessive. I wonder if everything's okay."

"Well...-" she trails off and speaks again. “A girl I recommended two weeks ago has been slacking off heavily. She hasn't shown up in days now and she calls in today to say she quit. Now my supervisor is on my ass to help get a replacement for the weekend or I will have to double shift it."

"Seriously? You shouldn't be punished for that. Can't they just find someone else?" I ask pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"Well they would but I begged them to give my friend the job instead of another applicant they had. So...I have to clean up this mess."

"Wow...Well..., I hope you find someone or maybe they might just take it easy on you. But if you need any help; let me know." I say giving Eunji a light hug, ready to leave the change room to meet Namjoon.

But things seemed to take a turn for the left as soon as I let go to walk out the door.

Eunji suddenly grabs be by my hand and pulls me towards her with a smile.

"I think I just found the right person."

"S-say what now?" I reply a bit confused.

"You said you use to waitress; right?"

"...Right..."

With a smile she clasps her hands with mine.

"Y/N, will you please help me out and work at the Blue Ocean tonight."

"Eh? ...Um..."

** End of part 6 **


	9. It's Confidential

"So you said yes?" Namjoon asks as we both sat down outside the café after my shift.

"....I said yes..." I expressed in misery and he chuckles.

"You should have just told her no. Were you afraid to do so?"

"Yes...and no? It's just...you should have seen Eunji's face. She was really desperate. And it's not all _that_ bad. If I help over the weekend I'll have enough money to pay for the repairs of my laptop." I smile looking at the brighter side.

Namjoon sat there silent for a moment looking into to space. It was as if he was trying to access the situation and how best he could be of help.

"I can pay for the damages if you're okay with it." He finally says and I immediately oppose.

"I can't let you do that. The Dean already said I'll get payment back in two weeks so I might as well wait. I just have to take care of it on my own until further notice." I say and he smiles with a look of admiration.

"Hmm..., independent and beautiful…; what else should I know about you? I wonder; will be hard for a guy when he wants to take care of you? Are going to tell him he can't?"

"No, he can. It's just...certain things a girl just has to do on her own. Why? Does that disappoint you?" I posed.

"No...it intrigues me." He says leaning back in his seat and crosses his legs. "It only proves I have to work harder."

"Work harder for what exactly?" I ask and he smiles.

Oh...that gorgeous smile.

"Hmm...let's save that conversation on a later date? I'll definitely tell you another time. I promise you that." He states and I shyly look away.

Namjoon made be nervous..., like butterflies in my stomach type of nervous. He certainly had charms that barley any woman would resist. Which actually made me wonder; why was he single?And is it really true that his father is the vice president of Seoul University?

I was curious to know if the rumor was true. But, to be honest I didn't care much about his status. I just wanted to know more about him as a person.

"I'm sorry this isn't the coffee date you were expecting. I told you I would reimburse you for spilling your coffee but, you ended up buying me one instead." I said before taking a sip of the frap he got me.

"You just being here is enough. Besides; it's not like we can't do it again, right?"

"Right." I reply with a smile.

It was almost hard to play it cool around him. His voice and smile alone made my heart beat heavy.

"By the way Y/N, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Hmm? Sure. Shoot."

"So, there is this pa-.." Namjoon suddenly stops mid-sentence, then reaches into his pocket for his phone that began vibrating. "Hey, I'm sorry. I have to take this." He says and I nod letting him know to go ahead and take the call.

"Hey Uncle..., yeah I'm not too far from home, why?" Namjoon continues to speak to his relative as he walks off.

Watching him as he turns and smiles at me now and again while he was on his cell made my heart flutter. It was as if Namjoon knew exactly what to do to get the butterflies to start moving again.

With a warm smile I gazed at him, but my attention was then pulled away to my phone which chimed a new message in. Curious to see who it was from; I quickly unlock my phone and Jimin's name pops up.

**_"Hey Y/N, I wanted to call, but then I remembered you told me you would be working today so I'll text you instead. So...the thing is...I actually gave your new number to... well...someone. It was an honest accident. Just please don't be mad. I'll tell you more later."-Chim Chim_ **

**_"....Why would I be mad? What did you do? -_- " – Y/N_ **

**_"Who did you give my number too Jimin?? - Y/N_ **

I replied quickly, eagerly waiting for an answer in return. But nothing that I hoped would come sooner.

"What did you do now Jimin?" I ask myself under my own breath; sighing at the thought of who It might have been.

Exiting out Jimin's chat as I shook my head; I come across Tae's chat room which indicated he'd read my message but no reply.

 **Harsh...** I thought as I began to wonder...; why no answer?

Was I too offhand with him this morning? Did I make him feel uncomfortable with what I said? No way...when we parted from each other this morning we left on good terms. Or was it only me?

My mind went on and on with different reasons he might have had for not responding to my text. It almost made me feel slightly insecure. We're getting along just fine so...it's not a big deal...right?

"Is everything okay?" Namjoon asks walking back over to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think the call would take that long."

"No no, it's fine. Don't worry about it. What about you? Is everything okay with your Uncle?"

"Oh, everything is fine. He wants to meet with me so we can run some errands together. But I told him I was on a date with my girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?!" I repeated in astonishment and Namjoon laughs.

"Your reaction is priceless. I'm just kidding. However I did tell him I was having coffee with a girl. He was very interested to know who I was with. I hope that's okay."

"Y-yeah, it's okay!" I answered; still a bit embarrassed. "So...you have to leave?"

"In a bit, I told him that I had no official plans today so if he needed me I'd be ready. I didn't think he would actually call. I kind of…, regret telling him that I was free today though." Namjoon states as he looks at me with disappointment written all over his face.

"It's fine though. You can go."

"Are you sure? I could always tell him another time."

"No, really; it's fine! He's your Uncle, you should go. Besides; I have to meet Eunji in an hour at her place to collect a spare uniform for later." I reassured him.

It took Namjoon a few seconds to agree to go. But he decided to leave under one condition.

"What time do you get off work later?" he asks "Let me take you home tonight."

My mind instantly went hazy. Not only was it in the gutter for a second but I knew my ears were beginning to turn red, which led me to stutter.

"I-I think I get off at...11pm or so. B-but you don't ha-

"Have to do that...I know." He finished my sentence cutting me off. "But I want to. I don't want you to go home on your own so late at night. So, I'll take you."

That feeling he gave me gain. Those damn freaking butterflies.

"...I'll call you when my shift ends." I say in reply and his eyes brighten at my words as he leans back in his seat. "Let me just quickly text Eunji that I'm on my way to pick up the uniform."

"Ssst...ah..." Namjoon voice's and I look up at him.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing." He shakes his head.

"That was an incredibly odd sound for just nothing. What is it really?" I ask and he presses his lips together before answering.

"Sst...Just...I'm sure you will be fond of the uniforms there." He replies.

"The uniforms? It's a restaurant right? How bad could it be?"

___________________

** An Hour Later **

"You are joking right? This?! This is the uniform!?" I ask Eunji as she holds up a black fitted short skirt with a short sleeve white blouse.

"Yup! Oh! And don't forget these too. You're a size 8 right?." Eunji asks while handing me a pair of black pumps.

"...Heels!? I can barely walk in heels out my house to the bus stop. How am I going to work in them?"

"Don't be a nervous Nelie. It's only 3 inches and the heels aren't THAT thin." She stated

I paused for a minute, looking over the full uniform for the night. And I now see what Namjoon meant by ‘I wouldn't be fond of it’. It wasn't that the outfit itself was revealing it was...way out of my comfort zone. What kind of message were they bringing across for women to wear this? And what exactly do the men wear there? That is; if men even work there.

"Hey, do you have male waiters as well?" I ask her to put an end to my own queries.

"Yeah they do. But they've been depleting as of recently. There are only two left and their mainly supervisors. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really..." I said in response. I'd rather see what they wore for myself later.

"By the way Y/N; there is...one more thing." Eunji says as she sits beside me on the edge of her twin sized bed.

"What is it?"

"So...there is something that you might have to do upon arrival and it kind of...sort of involves some paper work."

"What _kind_ of paper work?" I ask as I shift my weight to the side. Knowing very well this could not be good.

Seeing Eunji's facial expression as she looks away to avoid eye contact, I lightly scoff.

"Jung Eunji...." I call her name and she speaks.

"Okay. It's a confidential form. It's just to sign to make su-

"Okay, so...I guess I won't be working tonight." I said resting the uniform on her bed to head out.

"Y/N please, it's nothing serious."

"Why would a restaurant need waitresses to sign confidential forms? That's a red flag Eunji!"

"I know it may seem like it...but I can explain. Just hear me out." Eunji states and she walks over to me.

"...Alright...I'm listening." I answered, and she takes a breath then began to speak.

"Okay...so, the restaurant itself is divided into different parts. You have the main floor, traditional booths and private booths. The main floor is where majority of our customers dine and sometimes they would also book the regular booths. The regular booths are also frequently booked by many cooperate workers and managers. However..." Eunji trails off as I listen intently. "The private booths are the main reason for the confidential forms."

"...Okay...is there a more elaborate reason why?" I ask.

Eunji sighs before her reply.

"Yes. You see there are some VIP's that come to the restaurant and they are the only ones given access to the private rooms. No customer can access those booths without a VIP card. The holders of those VIP cards are mainly Major business owners, CEO's, directors, heirs to their Parents Company or big properties and also... celebrities. That being said; waitresses are asked to sign the confidential form to ensure the privacy of those customers. Whatever happens or is being seen or done in the private booths is not to leave the restaurant. Not a word of it. This secures the relationship with the customers and the restaurant as a place where they can unwind without being invaded upon. It comes at a shock to some waitresses that might see a celebrity and leak information about their location. Also about what they did there and who they were with. So the restaurant took legal actions and created the form for security purposes." Eunji fully states as a stood there wide eyed.

Finding myself now sitting on the edge of her bed once again, I came to terms on why the form is mandatory to sign.

I had already agreed to help Eunji and if this is a part of the company's employment procedures; I might as well go by the rules.

"Alright, I'll sign the form. I just didn't know a restaurant would be this...well high on security with their employees. It kind of got me a bit nervous."

"I thought so too when I first got there." She says as she sits next to me. "But...being there for a while I can see why they do it. Of course...it's only mandatory that you sign, however... you don't have to work the private booths; especially on your first night. I'll deal with it. All they need to do is assign you to the main floor and I'll see to it that they do."

"Yeah...I think that would be more comfortable for me. Thank's Eunji."

"Hey~ don't mention it. I'm sorry if I shocked you there. And don't worry. Tonight will be smooth sailing."

With a grin, Eunji pats my shoulder with encouragement and I smile back. As she headed downstairs to grab us something to drink; I decided to text my dad in hopes he would understand about my urgent job request.

Luckily, his reply wasn't too harsh.

**_"You're taking another part time job on such short notice? I know you're old enough to make your own decisions kiddo but I need to you be careful. I'll let it slide this once since you're helping out a friend. Just make sure to call me if you need anything. Okay?" - Dad_ **

**_"I will dad. Thanks for understanding. I'll see you later." - Y/N_ **

And with my father now notified; I could easily feel some tension rise from off my shoulders. But as crazy as my thoughts were; I truly hoped Eunji was right about having me work in the main dining area.

It's not that I had a problem with the whole contract thing. I just have a sense of how pressuring it might be to work in the private dining areas.

My intuition was riding me, but I intend to keep my whole attitude towards this positive as possible. Everything will be fine..., so I'd hope.


	10. Be Submissive

**___________________**

** The Blue Ocean **

**______________________**

"Okay everyone, gather around! I see we have two new faces with us. Welcome ladies. Now for those who don't know me; my name is Jung Hye-kyo the general supervisor. Just to brief you on tonight's bookings; we have a lot of reservations for the regular and private booths. I'm aware there or many of you that are looking forward to working in the private booths but the manager and CEO had a meeting and has asked me to shift things a little due to prior incidents that has happen in the past." Ms. Hye-kyo states and the staff begins to murmur.

"Now, now everyone...I know how you all must feel. But in my hands I hold the work-sheet for tonight's' shift and where all of you will be working. Do not be alarmed by the few changes; this is just to see how well you all manage with this slight change up. Once you've seen your name and station; kindly get prepped and head to your working sections." Ms. Hye-kyo finishes her speech and proceeds to pin up the work schedule for the night.

Clutching to my apron I look over at Eunji as she quickly walks over to the bulletin board to view the schedule. Weaving through the other workers; she comes back with a puzzled look on her face.

"This can't be right." She says scanning the room. "Where's Ms. Hye-kyo?"

"Eunji, what's the matter?" I ask and she finally looks at me.

"The schedule..., you're working in the private booth."

"W-what?! I thought you talked to her."

"I did."

"Then maybe it was just a mistake." I noted but Ms. Hye-kyo comes up from behind me and replies.

"Oh, it was no mistake. I did put Y/N down for the private booths."

"But why?" Eunji asks, as I also eagerly wanted a reason to that as well.

"In our previous conversation Eunji, you told me that she had four years' experience in waiting tables. That's a lot compared to our current workers. Not only that; I have never heard anyone asked to be denied of working in the private booths. This only showed me that Ms. Y/N doesn't care for the hype but is willing to help out in the best of her abilities. I know I might have put you in an uncomfortable position but I know you will be of great asset to the private booths. I need professionalism, and you've got it. So can I count on you for tonight Ms. Y/N?"

Hearing Ms. Hye-kyo's words made me both happy but edgy at the same time. I was happy to assist, and yes I've done waitressing back home plenty of times. Long before...the incident, however feeling this pressure already made me a little timid.

"Well..., as long as you're okay with it Y/N; what do you think?" Eunji asks and I take a deep breath in.

"I'll do it. I'll work in the private booths."

"Excellent. Eunji will be working there too, so she’ll be able to show you the ropes. Plus our company provides walkie-talkies inclusive of earpieces. This way it will be easier for our staff to communicate." Ms. Hye-kyo noted with great pleasure before leaving to attend to the other co-workers.

As we stood there and watched her walk away, Eunji links her arm with mine to grab my attention.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay with working in the private booths?" she asks and I nod my head in reply.

"I'm okay with it. I'm just a little nervous, though I'm not sure why. I have waitressed before so it shouldn't be a problem, but never in such an important dinning category."

"It's my fault. I added pressure when I told you about the forms and what normally happens in the private booths."

"No way! It's not your fault Eunji, I just...It's just me. There are...times when I become a bit... anxious?"

"Anxious?" Eunji repeats and I look down nervously. The last thing I needed was Eunji to learn about my past problems. Seeing my sudden mood change Eunji stands before me. "...Y/N...do you suffer with anxia-

"Y/N, could you come with me please?" Ms. Hye-kyo calls out to me, interrupting Eunji before she finishes her sentence. "I'd like to show you where to put in and collect the orders from the kitchen."

"Oh, of course! On my way!" I replied as I waved to Eunji letting her know I'll be right back.

But truthfully; I was relieved to get away from her. If I told her the truth...it would be too much right now for me to share.

**________________________________**

** Taehyung Point of view **

**_______________________________**

I watch as Ms. Ah-In's hips swayed side to side with effort; leading me through wide open glass doors. Her outfit was chic and sophisticating but somehow she had managed to tease with skin in that sheer laced blouse. Her steps screamed power as her designer heels hit the epoxy resin floors in the grand halls, which proceeded throughout the art gallery.

She was engaging; I'll give her that. However, I know everything she says and does is her way to allure me to something more. Right down to the scent of her perfume. But...I have to admit; she was good at it.

I had already shared two bottles of champagne with her, so I already knew where things were headed.

Ms. Ah-In owned her own marketing company and a top rated one I might add. She's very diverse in different fields, but I won't get too much into that for now.

To be bestowed a business that was passed down to her from her grandfather; her father then to her must come with a lot of pressure. Therefor I knew she had to be a strong woman of business and power.

To be someone who always has to be dominant in the working field.

I wonder...does her hips thread like this when she's at work. If they do; there’s no doubt about it. She's attracted some of her fellow employers already.

"So V, do you like it?" She asks turning around to face me and I almost thought she was talking about something else.

"Woow...of course I do. But when you said we were going to an art museum; I honestly didn't think it would be one that belongs to you." I say and Ms. Ah-In chuckles.

"Truthfully it belongs to a close friend of mine." She replies.

"Oh? You said this was your building. Did you lie to impress me?" I ask with a seductive smile; cocking my head to the side.

"Hmmm Maybe?" She reply’s coyly; looking away.

"I've heard about this place. It's supposed to be really popular. But why is nobody else here?" I question as I look at a familiar painting I've seen online.

"That's because I rented the entire museum for us today. Jin told me how much you loved art, so...I called a friend and made some arrangements. It's normally very crowded on the weekend so I wanted you to have the best views without any interruptions." Ms. Ah-in answers and I turn to look at her.

Although she was six years older than I was, I could sense a bit of shyness from her as she pushes her hair behind her left ear and looks to the ground.

Jungkook was right; she seems to be the submissive type behind closed doors. I can still remember exactly what he said.

_"Women who are dominant in the working world enjoy being obedient within four walls."_

"Renting out this place for the day is what I actually did to impress you." She continued and I could see exactly what was happening before me.

With a smirk; I lift my right hand and gently rested it on top of her head. And with three gentle stokes of her hair; Ms. Ah-In lightly bits her bottom lip as she begins to unfold her submissive side to me.

I moved my hand down slowly, caressing her soft jawline; and then tilted her chin upwards as I steadily lean in closer to her ear.

"Ms. Ah-In, just seeing you alone would impress me. Without any excess spending or any materialistic things, all you have to do is be yourself with me." I say touching the collar of her shirt as my hand brushed against the skin of her neck. I could now see goosebumps run from the nape of her neck right down to her arms, and I knew she finally decided to be her true self.

"Please...just call me Ah-In. No need to add the ‘Ms.’ When you say it...it makes me feel way older than you are…

Meeting her eyes with mine; she stops talking as my gaze steadily moves to her lips.

"I believe older women are far more attractive than you think...Ah In." I say as I met her gaze once again.

Her lips parted as the breath she took was a familiar sound to my ears. It was shaky, it was lustful, and it was sultry. 

**Submissive: acquired.**

Slipping her hand in mine; Ah-In smiles then leads me to the main gallery to show me what she had in store.

Without a doubt; I knew it unwillingly. This is what I do; and this is...who I've become. The only problem was; how much longer will I continue to ignore the fact that I wanted out?

There was a side of me I loathe; the side that would come to a conclusion that I thoroughly enjoyed this job.

But if I were to be honest with myself; I wasn’t sure if I truly like it or not. I’ve become so used to this lifestyle that I wonder if this was indeed my calling.

This confusion within me; was a fight with my own self. It was pure punishment for what I've done.

** End of Taehyung point of view **


	11. The Blue Ocean

The Blue Ocean opened their doors to the public at 6pm every evening on Tuesdays to Sundays. Apparently on Mondays, the place was closed for the day but held private functions when needed.

I knew it from the beginning when Eunji told me how upscale it was, but seeing it in person was a whole new outlook for me. Even before the doors were open to the public; there was already a line of customers eagerly waiting to be seated. The night had already started with things shifting in to high gear and this was probably the busiest I've ever seen a restaurant in a long time. 

The three private booths that I've been assign to with Eunji came in large groups of five, seven and eight. But thankfully, things were running very smoothly despite us having a full house.

The teamwork here was flawless and everyone seemed on top of their game. It was rather surprising since Eunji spoke of mishaps that have happened in the past; with employee’s lacking proper service and leaking information about their customers.

It seems management made a good choice in changing shifts.

And as for the customers that booked the private booths; let's just say if they were celebrities I wouldn't be able to pick out most of them. The only one I saw so far tonight looked vaguely familiar and looks far different in person than on Television. Well..., then again...I wasn’t the type to be easily starstrucked.

Eunji and I raced back and forth; from the bar, to the kitchen, to the booths and back to the bar again for the past 4 hours since we began working. I had officially built a special hatred for these 5 inch heels she loaned me; as I felt them chaffing the back of my ankles. My only regret was that they didn’t belong to me. Therefore I COULD NOT burn them.

But vengeance shall be mine shoes.

"Excuse me, Waitress! Can we have three more bottles of Petrus red wine and another serving of spicy grilled duck?" A young man from the party of five asks; beckoning to get my attention.

"Yes Sir, right away." I reply with a bow. And I began to remove the empty wine bottles from their table in order make space for the new order to come.

The five men in booth number 4 were all heirs; their ages ranging from 23-28.

It didn't take much time for Eunji and me to return with their orders. This was all because private booths; get an exceptional treatment from the restaurant itself. This very floor alone had its own massive kitchen.

And why; you might ask? That’s because _money_ talks.

Their orders are issued far faster than the other two dining categories. However, it seemed highly unfair to me. But who am I to complain about the way they run their business. After all, I was just a waitress.

Following right behind Eunji as she places the platter of grilled duck before them, I also did the same; setting down their order of imported wine’s on the table.

It is always wine etiquette for the waiter or waitress to present the wine to the person who ordered it first. But before I could do so; the youngest of the bunch reaches for a bottle and holds it high in the air with his hand.

"Yes! Now we can officially toast! To Yun-Jae, who will now be taking over his family business as the new CEO!" He shouts; shaking the wine in his hand.

"And only because he finally agreed to marry his father's business partner's daughter. I mean, you’ve seen her how many times now? ...Twice?" Another one joked.

"Alright, alright calm down." The one they called Yun-jae finally spoke. "I had no choice _but to_ do it. The old man was this close to cutting me off!" he gestures with his thumb and index finger.

"What about your girlfriend? Did you tell her as yet? I mean your wedding IS next week." Another one asks.

"Not yet. And I don't intend to. Listen guys, these are rules you should follow. What your woman doesn't know; won't hurt her, right?” Yun-jae states before taking a shot of soju. “Besides; why would I purposely end things with my girlfriend just because of a business marriage?"

"But isn't your future wife like... really into you?" the youngest of the bunch speaks again.

"Which only proves my point; I'll keep them both happy." Yun-Jae replies with a smug of a smile on his face and my blood being begins to boil.

 **"What a whole scumbag."** I thought; eagerly waiting to leave this room.

Trying to keep my composure as I reach for another bottle of wine; I could feel that I was being watched,… just a little bit too much.

Looking up; I now saw Yun-Jae staring at me. He then smiles and gestures for me to come closure. Quickly glancing over at Eunji as she nods to give me the go ahead to approach him; I cautiously walk over to meet Yun-Jae.

"Since I'm celebrating, would you be so kind to pour my glass first?" he asks and as their server I had to comply. Yun-Jae rests his glass on the table then pushes it towards me. "I've never seen you around here before. What's your name beautiful?"

"Y/N." I say in reply hoping that will be all he wants.

"Y/N~" one of them says my name and I am compelled to ask him not to say it again.

"Y/N..." Yun-Jae repeated. "When I visit here again, I'll be sure to request you specially." He says as I lean in to pour the alcoholic beverage in his glass.

I knew the angle of this. I knew it all too well. His wondering eyes scanning me made me feel even more uncomfortable.

After finally pouring his drink; he leans in and picks up his glass.

"Thank you." He chimed and I thought my worries of him were finally over. Walking back to where Eunji stood, Yun-Jae speaks again, almost as if he was testing my faith. "By the way Y/N,...nice ass."

I stop to turn and face him as he friends began with their catcalling, but before I could even utter a word Eunji intervenes.

"Ahem, will that be all gentlemen? If so, please excuse us. We have other customers to attend to." She concluded with a bow and I hesitantly follow.

Leading me out the booth, Eunji holds my hand to ensure nothing else happens that may cause a stir. And as soon as the door closes; she heaves a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry Y/N. Those guys are drunk, stupid and just overly privileged rich jerks." She says now holding both of my hands. "Are you okay?” She questions and I chuckle at her rant with a nod.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with guys like these at my previous job back home. Trust me, they could have done a lot worse."

"Really? What exactly happened at your other job?" Eunji asks as we walked back to the kitchen.

"Well, there was customer who once...grabbed me very inappropriately. The same area in which that jerk Yun-Jae mentioned before."

"Wait, what?! What did you do?"

"At the time; I maaay have... punched him?" I say in reply and she gasps.

"You didn't!"

"I did. But I only ended up hurting my hand instead. I honestly tried to hide it; just to avoid any more confrontation. But my boss ended up telling my brother anyway.

"And...? What did your brother do?" Eunji probes.

"SStt...I honestly wish my boss hadn’t told him. Taemin later found the customer at a local bar and sucker punched him; giving the man a fractured jaw."

"Ohookay, your brother is cool!" Eunji's cheered; her eyes glistening. "When can meet him?" She asks elated with a smile.

"Hopefully one day. He's still living in the U.S."

"Ah...that's a shame. I would have loved to see what he would do with those jerks back there."

"Oh trust me, as entertaining as you think it would be; it would not be pretty." I followed her as we entered the restaurant's kitchen.

Walking through the large aluminum swinging doors we come across another one of our co-workers who was also operating on the same floor.

Her brows furrowed as her eyes shifted towards us giving me a vibe that something was wrong.

"You okay Sooyoung?" Eunji asks and she was quick to shake her head.

"The booth that my co-worker and I are dealing with added seven more persons to their list. Now we have to switch them to a larger booth that can hold thirteen persons. Also, I have a booth with a couple I need to attend to soon, but my hands are full. I hate to ask but..."

"Girl you don't have to. We could help if you want." Eunji suggested and I agreed.

"Yeah, were free at the moment. Our booths are okay for the time being." I added.

"Really? Oh God, thank you! I owe you guys one!" she expressed holding both our hands.

"No worries. We got it." I say waving her off as she moves to attend to her group.

"Oh right! I almost forgot to inform you. The couple is in booth number 12, which is further down the hall." Sooyoung states before leaving.

Eunji's eyes instantly widen in surprise as she looks at me and pulls me in the corner.

"Whoa, whoa whoa...12!? That booth has only been used by bigger clients." She reveals and I turn to look at her.

"Bigger clients? Bigger clients... meaning?"

" _Meaning_ , that the only people who really use that booth; are directors, executives or like our very own CEO. He's used that booth before! I'm guessing that the couple Sooyoung speaks of is really well off." Eunji highlighted.

"RealIy? That’s interesting. Well it's just two persons right? Nothing we can't handle."

"That's true. Let's go before they begin to complain about late service."

"Good idea. I'm right behind you." I agreed as we made our way to booth 12.

However, we didn't get very far after hearing both our names through the earpieces of our walkie-talkies.

"Eunji and Y/N! Do you copy?”

“Yeah, we hear you Mina. What’s up?” Eunji answers.

“Booth number 4 is asking for assistance. Their buzzer keeps going off like crazy.” Mina announced over the radio then beep in once more. "There it goes again. You guys better get there quick. It seems urgent."

"Ugh, on it." Eunji responds as she shakes her head. "What could they possibly want now? I swear those guys get some sort of high in annoying the workers here."

"Do you want me to go check on them? You can take booth 12. I'll go see what they want" I say ready to walk off.

"Heck no! Not only are they jackasses their also drunk. I don't want them causing more trouble with you. I'll go. You take 12."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I asked you to help out today and you're doing way more than I bargained for. I want to keep you safe. You dealing with only two customers for now gives me a better peace of mind than to send you back in that room filled with drunktards. Besides, once you to take their orders; Sooyoung should be back by the time it's ready. It'll be fine."

I sigh looking at her.

The fact that I was about to let her enter our booth with crazed drunk bustards left me uneasy. But I figured Eunji could manage herself. Plus, she honestly wasn’t taking no for an answer. As for me...well, it's not like two persons are a lot to handle; ...right?

"Fine, I'll go. But I will be back as soon as I am finished taking their orders to come and check on you." I reply and she laughs.

"Are you my mom?"

"Pfft, I could be." I shrug; walking backwards, further away from her.

"Just hurry and get back here! Don't let them wait a minute longer." Eunji hurried me along and I turn to rush down the hall.

But as I hurried, in the blink of an eye I saw someone turn left towards the men's room. Their figure was strikingly tall and somewhat familiar. Stopping in my tracks; I felt as if I was initially having a second sight.

Turning my head in the direction the person went; I realized they have already entered the restroom. I had the urge of wanting to wait; just satisfy my intuition. But time was against me and I needed to reach the private booth that I was trusted with.

So, I went.

********

Booth number 12 was at the very end of the hall, just as Sooyoung said. The door was richly painted gold with a flawless sculpted design. Just seeing the outside alone was intimidating as I could only imagine what the interior looked like.

Before entering the room I knocked twice, and then spoke in my most professional voice.

"Hello, a pleasant evening to you both. I'm here as your waitress. Would it be okay for me to enter?"

"Ah yes. Please come in." A female voice answers.

Turning the door handle downwards I enter the room and became completely in awe of how amazing it looks. The booth was far more different from the rest. Not only did it have a 60inch HD television being seen upon entering; but it was so highly and richly decorated for its special guests that I began to really understand how great of a deal this specific booth was.

The owner definitely put his all into this one.

Before losing myself more than I already have; I quickly bowed and greeted the customers. But to my surprise there was only a woman is the room.

"...Are you Sooyoung or Mei?" she quickly inquires.

"Ah, neither Miss." I reply as I stood up straight. "My name is Y/N. I'll be taking your order tonight."

"Y/N? Hmm..., I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yes Miss, I am."

"Ha...they actually sent us a new worker? I honestly can't believe this." She says as she folds her arms.

 **Quick, say something before she gets even more ticked off.** I pressured myself.

"Ah, actually your official waitresses had a quick emergency. But they did tell me to notify you that they will also be preparing a lovely desert for you and your date tonight. I'm only here to assist them in taking your order until they get back. They have also informed me to treat you with the upmost care and comfort tonight, in which I most certainly will do. So again; welcome to The Blue Ocean. My name is Y/N, and I’m at your service for the time being." I say with a smile as I move my right hand over to the left side of my chest; showing her my complete respect.

**Oh God, please buy it.**

"Very well, that will do." She says; delighted. "You seem very responsible enough. Thank you Y/N."

**Oh damn, she bought it.**

"Would you like me to take your order now?" I ask; and she looks at the door behind me.

"My date hasn’t returned from the restroom as yet. But he did ask me to order for him just in case the waitress showed up before he got back."

"Oh? Of course; what can I get you?"

"Umm...One slow cooked grilled Salmon with steamed vegetables on the side and a Pork Chops in sweet wine sauce with herb crusted potatoes. And also, please prepare us a bottle of your best wine. I think that should do for now."

"Most certainly Miss. I'll put in your order right away and bring the wine in momentarily." I mention with a bow.

"Ooh, come to think of it; I wonder if he is more of a beer person." She utters staring at the menu and I look up.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"My date..., I'm now wondering if he would prefer a cold beer instead of wine. I mean...we already had a bottle before arriving here. Well...I mostly did." She giggles.

"Oh...Uhm...Well I can always bring beer along with your order if you'd like."

"Hmm, that would be good, right? Yes, let’s do that." She agrees and I nod adding her order to the list.

"I'll be right back with your beverages then. Please continue to enjoy." I bow once more ready to leave the room. But instead she decides to call out to me...yet again.

"Say...Y/N. One more thing"

I turn around to meet her feeling somewhat exasperated.

"Yes Miss." I answer.

"Can I ask you something? ...Woman to woman?"

"......Uh, sure I guess. Go ahead."

"I mean, you are old enough to answer this question, and I assume you might know more about the subject that I can imagine.”

“…Okay.” I answer. Standing there oblivious as to what she was on about.

“I might be a little buzzed from the wine earlier but....I guess I'm just curious as to what someone else might think of it. Hmm, how do I say this? Tell me Y/N....; what are your thoughts about sex on a first date?"

My eyes instantly widen in shock; followed by a heavy swallow that resulted in me chocking on my own saliva.

**What in the actual fuck did she just say?!**


	12. Meet V

After what felt like me coughing up a storm; I quickly tried to regain my composure; wondering if I heard her correctly.

"...Wha-ahem, Excuse me?" I stared at her in incredulity.

"Come on. Don't tell me a grown girl like you has never......, you know." She whistles and I continue to look at her feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "Whatever, no need to answer that, but for my previous question...I was just wondering; would having sex on my first date with someone make me a hussy, a floozy or... a sl-?"

"Wow..." I say cutting her off. "H-honestly Miss...

"Ah-In. You can call me Ah-In." she responds.

"Um...Okay. Ms. Ah-In..., I honestly believe it just depends on the person and the situation. You can really do whatever you want. I don't think you should brood upon of what others might perceive. I mean...it is _your_ life." I answer nervously and she chuckles.

"Your answer was very cliché...but also cute." She comments and I shy away from responding to it. "I know I've only met him today, but...I really like this guy. He honestly makes me feel...so amazing. He treats me like no man has ever done before and I feel genuinely safe with him. I honestly can’t express this feeling enough that I’m beginning to wonder if I’m being silly." Ms. Ah-In added as she gushes over her date.

But the only thing I could register what she said; was that she only met him today! My mind scrabbled for reasoning. Not only was I confronted with a very awkward question about sex on a first date. But how am I supposed to comprehend the fact that they both just met each other, today?!

I know it's none of my business but; ...what kind of situation was this? And judging by the caliber of this booth, was he a CEO, a Politian, a celebrity? How old was this dude? Or could it be her? Was she the one with the rich background? Is she the one coaxing him? Then seriously; how old is her date?

My thoughts were consumed with so many questions that I almost felt dizzy. Nevertheless, I had to remind myself that this was absolutely none of my concern whatsoever. So...the only thing I could say was;

"Well, it's wonderful that you've found someone that makes you feel that way."

 **Even if you just met him....** my thoughts rang.

With a smile she blushes tucking her hair behind her left ear.

  
"You think so? Our situation is...rather unusual though. But I don't think it's the last I'll see of him." Ms. Ah-In noted as she crossed her legs.

  
"Well I certainly hope not. You seem very happy." I say in response with a bow. "Your orders will be here soon. Please continue to relax as we cater to you Ms. Ah-In.

"Thank you Y/N." She answers and I am now finally able to take my leave.

With quick strides, I headed towards to exit. But not before the door opens and in enters' Sooyoung; bringing in their drink orders.

"Sooyoung." I say and she winks at me; mouthing the words 'Thank you'

An amazing feeling of gratitude filled me from within seeing she was finally here.

"A pleasant evening Miss Ah-In. We thank you for your patience. Our Supervisor announced of your arrival and asked us to bring you this special bottle of champagne. Also, the kitchen has already received your order and will be taken to you momentarily."

"Awe, how thoughtful!" she smiles. "Mr. Kim must have heard I was coming here." Miss Ah-In beams as she takes the bottle from Sooyoung and looks at it.

"Mr. Kim?" I mouthed.

"The CEO" She mouths back in response and I figured she was indeed an important client.

"Could you pour a glass for me Y/N? I'd like to try it now please." Ms. Ah-In asks and I step forward.

"Most certainly." I reply receiving the black and gold container from her.

Popping off the cork; I could hear the crisp sound of bubbles; snapping and escaping the mouth of the gold bottle. As she held her glass in her hand I poured into it, releasing a lush liquid ribbon of pure blance de noirs; sparking with life as it entered her glass.

"This is truly a lovely addition to our night." She states as I finish pouring her Champagne.

"Mr. Kim knows you well." Sooyoung mentions and I could hear the door being open from behind us.

With glistening eyes Ms. Ah-In's attention draws to the person that entered the room and I figured more or less that it was definitely her date for tonight.

"Hey! Your back!" Ah-In exclaims as she hands me another empty glass to pour for her date. "What took you so long?" she pouts and the person replies.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long Ah-In. I ran into a friend of mine on my way back. But I see that Mr. Kim got you your favorite champagne while I was gone." The person observes as they came closer to where I stood. "Oh! Where are my manners." He lightly chuckles. "Ladies, good Evening to you both."

"Good evening Sir, We have a glass ready for you as well." Sooyoung answers and I quickly finish up to welcome our now present guest.

Resting the champagne bottle on the table with the freshly poured sparkling wine in my hands; I look up to greet him...but instead...I was immensely staggered by who stood before me.

"...T-Taehyung?!" I uttered as I lurch backwards hitting the champagne bottle of the table and unto to the floor.

My body froze in shock.

Hearing the glass bottle rupture as fragments hit the porcelain tiles seemed to be a reflection of how everything I thought I knew, was now being shattered right before me.

"You clumsy oaf!! Look what you did!!" Ah-In shouts and I completely snap out of it looking her way. "Ugh, it's everywhere!" she exclaims. Her temper flips.

Staring at the floor I could see shards of glass beneath me and I promptly kneeled down to pick them up.

"I-I'm so sorry Miss." I say picking up the glass; piece by piece. "I'll get you another."

"Ha... Another!?" Ah-In responds, completely annoyed. "Do you know how expensive that whole bottle was? Or are you just clueless? Do you even have enough money to buy it back?" she probes, and in the moment she says this; I feel one of the fragments in my hand prick my skin.

I winch dropping the broken pieces back to the floor and quickly close my hand; concealing my fresh cut from them. The last thing I wanted was to play victim.

Looking between her and Taehyung my heart wept. I was sure...it was him! Why was he just standing there!?

"...I-…”

"We sincerely apologies Ms. Ah-In. To both you and your guest. I'm sure we are able to get you another bottle." Sooyoung says stepping in before a sentence could be emitted from my lips. She then bows to them both and reaches towards me. "Y/N, don't pick up anymore. You'll cut yourself." She voiced helping me off the ground.

But it was rather too late for that.

With steady movements; I look up at Tae once more...hoping that I actually made an identity mistake. But I was definitely not mistaken. It was indeed him, and I could feel the blood drain from my face as I stood there in disbelief.

Realizing what was taking place; Ms. Ah-In moves from her previous position and stands between Taehyung and I as she blocks my view of him.

"Excuse me but...I don't think you realized what you've done here. Because of your carelessness there is now a $43,000 bottle Cuvee spread across this floor. Now, you and I both know there is no way you can afford to pay for that. And even if you bring another one; ...what of the mess you caused here? Aren’t you the least bit remorseful? And yet...; here you are with your attention focused elsewhere."

My chest was heavy, and it took everything within me not to react unprofessionally. If I had known things would get this risky; I would have never taken this damn job.

With parted lips I inhaled deeply to answer Ms. Ah-In; hoping I won't say something to agitate her even more. But to my astonishment Taehyung finally decides to speak.

"...Ah-In, please stop. It was an accident. Don't let this small incident ruin your night." He says resting both hands on each of her shoulders.

"How can you say that V? I planned everything for you. Today was supposed be perfect."

"…V?" I uttered; looking between them both and Sooyoung moves closer to towards me to address her.

"Ms. Ah-In, please let us first get someone to clean this mess up and then we ca-

"No! Stay. I need to address this now!" She bellowed leering at me. "You've been staring at V for a while now. Do you know him?" She asks me; pertaining to Taehyung, and I was unable to reply. Seeing my reaction, Ms. Ah-In decides to press him with the same question. "How about you V, by chance...do you know this girl?" she voiced as she moves to the side. And I could now clearly see Taehyung before me.

His eyes then shifts away from mine to Ms. Ah-In's; as he shakes his head and shrugs.

"No...I don't. This is actually the first time I'm seeing her." He replies with absolutely no sense of doubt.

My eyes widen in astonishment.

Never in my life would I have imagined something like this to happen to me. And let me tell you this…; it strangely hurt. I was not in the best situation at the moment and to know the one person who could have been my ally is saying that he doesn't know me?

"Yah...are you...are you serious right now? You're joking right?" I couldn't help but blurt out and he laughs.

Hearing Taehyung laugh like that, you'd think he would come clean and say; **"Of course I was only joking".** But instead...he says;

"I'm sorry...but have we met?"

"E-excuse me?" I say in response and he walks over to where I stood.

"Oh...I get it." He snaps his fingers. "It's the hair isn't it? You've probably mistaken me as an entertainer or a celebrity. You know...one of those kpop artists; right?’

“Yah…cut it out.” I rebuked and he only smiles at my words.

“Cut what out? Are you shy? Ah…could it be that you're a fan? Haha, that's actually really cute Ms." Taehyung teased then leans down to my level. "So...what do you think? Do I look like I could pass for one of your so called oppa's?" He asks with a cheeky grin and I was fuming with how he was behaving.

I scoff at his words; disbelieving what was actually taking place.

Turning away from Taehyung; I steadily reach towards the main table and picked up a glass of blance de noirs champagne; tossing the beverage in his face.

I could hear an instant gasp from Sooyoung who covered her mouth in astonishment and a heavy roar of a yell from the woman named Ah-In.

"What do you think you're doing!!?" Ms. Ah-In shouts "Have you gone mad?" She says rushing over with a napkin in her hand.

No. But I was now pissed! And I was not having it being disrespected anymore.

Putting the glass back down on the table I looked at Tae's face; drenched with champagne and stunned expression.

"Remember what you said. You don't know me; so let's keep it that way." I expressed before giving him a grimacing look.

"That's it. I'm calling the owner right now! This is absolutely ridiculous!" Ah-In says pulling out her cell phone.

But her actions were soon halted by the one named V himself.

"Don't." Tae says huskily; as he dries his face off with his own sleeve. "Do not call him."

"And why the hell not?! Look at what this…this waitress did to you! Should we just let this slide?"

Without answering Ms. Ah-In, Taehyung focuses his attention on me; then calls to out to my co-worker.

"Your name was Sooyoung; right?"

"Y-yes Sir. That’s correct.” She answers."

"Sooyoung, do me a favor and please go to booth number fifteen for me. Tell the guy in black shirt and rip jeans that V says... 'He's officially done.' He'll know exactly what it means." Tae finishes his demand with heavy breaths.

"R-right away." Sooyoung says before she looks at me and leaves the room.

The door closes behind her, leaving me with a very vexed Ah-In and a damp but what also seems to be an irritated Taehyung.

"...V, this isn't right. Why would you let something like this slide? She has obviously disrespected you and me. And you’re telling me I shouldn’t report her to him?" Ah-In asks as he gently pats the jawlines of his dampen skin.

"Ah-In..." he says then looks at her. "I promise you...I never wanted to ruin your evening. But if you have it in your heart to forgive..., I intend to do my very best to make it up to you. That's my word. However,…” Tae continues; his voice becoming low and rough. “If I don't take care of this personal situation right now; …I might lose my sense of rationality" Taehyung states and then firmly grabs a hold of my wrist pulling me towards the exit.

"H-hey!! Let go!" I cry out; twisting my arm from his grasp. But the more I tugged and pull the stronger his hold became.

With a sharp breath, Taehyung shifts my weight; drawing me close to his side as he stares at me.

Looking into his eyes I saw something. It was a look far different from the Taehyung I knew.

Abruptly, the door opens and in walks Jungkook whose expression was as dumbfounded as I was. It was as if my normality cracked and everything started to move at a slower pace.

Still being pulled on by Taehyung; we pass Jungkook and Sooyoung as our eyes met.

Nodding once to Jungkook, sending him a clear signal; Taehyung and I leave the room and the door closes behind us.

But not before seeing Jungkook tenderly rubbing Ah-In shoulders and then gives her gentle kiss on her lips.

**_There was no way..._ **

**_There was absolutely no way all of this was real._ **

**_The one lie I wish were true._ **

****


	13. Dark Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger warning of DUI

** Taehyungs POV **

The Blue Ocean and The WaVe. 

These two places are quite popular for many things. Its food, the service, and the ambiance; however... what it was truly known for among the elite set of persons was the secrets these two places kept. Secrets of course, that pulled strings among the society.

Unfortunately, I myself have been wrapped up into it. This world of the sinful and unjust; playing with puppets on a string.

Women, sex, lust, parties, alcohol, fast cars, luxurious trips, money; honestly…, you name it...I've probably experienced it. I was brought into a world that many would dream of having. But as time went by; I wanted out.

Unfortunately, I was trapped in this sick twisted world of the high society. Yet, to be honest; ...I blame no one but myself for this.

And I'll tell you why.

Jin and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. My family and his are extremely close. So close that you would think that we were related. Our last name’s being the same didn’t help our case when we told the truth of us not being siblings. But as time went along we just rolled with it; and decided to call each other brothers.

Even so…, Jin and I are very different.

Jin was born with a silver spoon. Meaning he was born into a very wealthy family.

During my high school years Jin was always someone I looked up to. He was popular among his peers and of course with the girls as well. Even though we were in different grades; he'd always look out for me saying I was like a younger brother he never had. Growing up with Jin, I'll admit was some of the best years of my life.

He showed me a different side to living many of my peers would kill to experience. Although, to tell you the truth; what I cherished the most was spending time with him. It was never about the materialistic things he offered me.

Because he was like the older brother I never had.

Once Jin graduated; I became good friends with both Jungkook and Jimin; who were much closer to my age group. We were also in the same class and luckily we all ended up at the very same university.

But, who knew years later; we all would have ended up in the same place. Three young male escorts who are currently working under Jin’s management.

I can still remember that dreadful night. That very awful night where pretty much everything for me; turned to shit.

** 2 years ago **

"Taehyung! Taehyung!! TAEHYUNG, WAKE UP!!!" I could feel my body jerk as Jin shook me harshly. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!!" He shouts. My vision was blurry as I tried to regain focus.

"Wha-...what's going on? What's wrong?" I ask Jin; seeing him step away from me as he held his head with both hands in an alarming manner.

"Fuck...fuck..." he mutters and I wince at the sound of ringing in my ears.

I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that my throat was now dry and I was behind the steering wheel of Jin's car. My memory was foggy; the last thing I remembered was leaving The WaVe for its official grand opening and right away I knew I had way too much to drink.

"Taehyung...you..." Jin says and I exited the vehicle with weak legs; barley able to hold my ground.

"Jin...what's with you? Where are we?" I ask him. Looking onwards to what seems to be an empty road.

Guided by the street lights to where he stood, I looked at Jin who was now looking at the front end of the vehicle. His face was pale and his eyes looking dull as night. Scanning his face I could see a bruise upon his forehead and my judgment seemed clear.

"...Jin?" I call his name; my mind ultimately fearing of the worst.

Slowly turning my head in his direction, my heart wrenched at the horrifying sight before me.

Losing my footing, I staggered backwards and collapsed to the cold ground. My body was shaking and I was now in full on incredulity of what I was seeing.

This is a dream...I must be dreaming! What the hell happened?!

"J-J-J..." My lips quivered, unable to break a sentence out. "H-how...did I hi-?"

"...Yes...you did." Jin answers and my heart sank. "I shouldn't have let you drive. Shit! This is my entire fault! Fuck, how could I have been so stupid?!” Jin cursed, and then looks at me.

Shaking my head; I tried my best to make sense out of this nightmare.

"How...wha- I don't remember-

"You were too drunk, Tae! But I still let you..." Jin pauses as he paces back and forth from the man’s body and to me. "...He came out of nowhere! It happened so quickly. Don't you remember?!" Jin shouts and breath hitches in my throat.

"I...I...can't." My eyes began watering looking at persons limp legs. "I can't remember anything...I didn't...I couldn't. This is a joke, right? Right!? " I ask in panic; disbelieving any of this was real.

"Does this look like a joke to you, Taehyung!? You're telling me you seriously can't remember anything? How drunk could you possibly be?!"

"I...I..." Tears now began to stream my down my cheeks as I looked over at the still body. "I think I'm going to be sick." I say quickly turning on my hands and knees; retching from the consumption of alcohol and the sight of the man all mixed into one.

"Shit Taehyung..." Jin expressed in revolt looking away from me. "Get up. We need to fix this now. This person is still alive."

Hearing this I turn to look at Jin; wiping away at my jaw with my sleeve.

"He's not dead? Then we need to call an ambulance." I say staggering to my feet.

"Are you kidding!? Do you know what that will do to you? What that would do to ME especially?! We call no cops, no ambulance, absolutely no one." Jin says and my eyes widen in bafflement of what was coming from his mouth.

I watched as he approached the body and bent down on one knee to check his pulse. The person’s white shirt was now tainted with blood and I could see he was losing more.

"He's still alive. So were good for now."

"G-Good?! Good?!! I just hit a guy! His leg looks like its broken! He's still bleeding for Christ sake! He needs an ambulance Jin! He needs help!" I shouted running to the car to grab my phone.

"Don't you dare call anyone!" He shouts coming towards me.

Jin quickly slams the car door pushing me away from it and then grabs the collar of my shirt pulling me towards him.

"Let go! Are you crazy?! We need to help him!" I say struggling from his grip as he yanks me; sliding me further down to the side of his car.

"Listen to me! Do you know what will happen when you call them? Huh!? You go to jail for driving under the influence of alcohol. Even more time will be added since you hit a pedestrian. Everything you worked for in this life will vanish before your eyes Tae! Your parents will also suffer the consequences."

"It would be even worse if we hit and run! There might be cameras on these streets. We can't just leave him! He could die!!” I shouted with the last bit of energy I had within me.

"I didn't say we were running." Jin says letting go of my shirt collar. "You're my little brother; remember that. Regardless of our relation; you're a Kim just like me. And I told you; I'll always have your back. Remember that. You don't belong in Jail...neither do I. I have great things planned for us in the future and I'll be damned to let this accident ruin it all for us. Now; do you trust me?" he asks and all I could think about was the man I hit who was now slowly dying.

"...I do...but Jin. Will he li-

"Do you trust me Taehyung?!" Jin asks again, interrupting me. "It's a Yes or no answer. That's all I'm asking."

"...Yes. …I trust you."

"Good." He says, gently patting down my shoulders. "That's my bro. Now, I know a guy who can take care of situations like these. Everything that happened tonight will be nothing more but a bad dream. And to answer your question; ...yes...I'll make sure he survives. However; ...you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone. If any information gets out Tae I cannot guarantee his safety...or yours. That's how serious this situation is. I _will_ protect you...; this is why I need you to trust me." He asserted.

Jin's words...I will not lie...scared me. But like the intoxicated fool I was that night; ...I trusted him. 

I wanted so much to believe him. I wanted to know my so called brother had my back like he always did ever since we were kids. So..., I gave him my word.

With a pat on my cheek I watch Jin as he walks over to the man again. He pulls out his phone then proceeds to make a call.

"Go sit in the car Tae. It's late and I know you're tired. I'll drive you home in a minute." He says to me as if everything that just happened was normal.

For a second I was hesitant, but seeing Jin point at me and then to the car with a stare so cold; ...I did what I was told.

I could see him scoping the area as he talked on his phone and in my mind I tried to source every bit and way to convince myself I was doing the right thing for all of us.

"It's me...I have a favor. I hear you're good at what you do. Just name your price and I'll wire that exact amount to you." He spoke over the phone as I watched him through the windshield glass. "Any witnesses you ask? Heh, absolutely none." Jin smiles at me and my blood suddenly runs cold.

At that very moment; Jin looked unfamiliar to in my eyes.

But...

He was my brother.

He was my best friend.

He always had my back and he always protected me. So...; how could I not trust him?

"I trust you..., Jin."

Little did I know the Jin I knew back as a child…was no longer the same person I knew now.

_____________________________________________________

** Current Time **

** Before the incident **

** At the **

****

** The Blue Ocean **

"Hey, Taehyung....? Yah, Kim Taehyung!"

"What? …What is it?" I ask and Jungkook looks at me tilting his head to the side.

"Wow…, you've been really out of it today. Are you okay?" he asks and I sigh washing my hands as we chatted in the men's room.

"I don't know. Something just feels off. I'm not sure what it is exactly."

"Is it still about the conversation we had this morning? About you not wanting to work like this anymore?"

"Maybe..., I just...I don't feel so good. Maybe I should have just taken Ah-In straight home. But Jin insisted I treated her to dinner and now she wants to go to The WaVe right after." I say gripping the sides of the sink; watching the automotive faucet turn off itself.

With a pat on my back Jungkook clears his throat, grabbing my attention from my own personal thoughts.

"Listen...about Ah-In...I wasn't one hundred percent honest with you." He says and I turn to face him.

"Honest about what?"

"So...I didn't really do a background check on her. She was actually a previous and reoccurring client of mine. I didn't want to tell you because...I didn't want you to start feeling guilty that she switched and requested you instead. I knew if I told you, you would give up the job so...I didn't."

"Jungkook...."

"Hold on, let me finish. I know you Taehyung, all too well. You're my best friend. And I can see that something serious is bothering you. And I only wish you would tell me. I want to help you, but I can't do that unless you're completely honest with me."

Looking at Jungkook I sigh. There was no way I was risking telling Jungkook about the things I've done. Even though he knew this part of my life...I wasn't ready to reveal it all.

"...You can't help me. I wish you could but you can't. I need to sort this out myself." I say walking away from him and Jungkook quickly strides to the restroom door and blocks it.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let you walk out that door without letting me know what the hell you're going through, then your sadly mistaken."

"Jungkook, our clients are waiting."

"Let them wait. Our friendship comes first. So...what's it going to be? If you want to stay in here all night I can play that game. Now tell me; what's with you?"

This is the first in the longest time I've seen Jungkook this serious. There was no way we were leaving this restroom without me telling him what was truly happening to me.

"...I'm scared..., okay."

"Scared? Tae, what could you possibly be scared of?" He asks and I shut my eyes in remembrance of everything I've done up until now.

"I will never live a normal life. Not after everything I've done."

"Taehyung...if this is about what we're doing; were not the only ones. Lots of pe-

"I'm not talking about escorting Jungkook. This is the least of my problems."

"I don't understand. Your talking is circles. Why won't you jus-

"I will..., I'll tell you. I promise...; just not tonight. If I tell you now, none of us will be able to leave this room and both of those women will contact Jin letting him know we never returned."

Jungkook was silent for a while. I wasn't sure what was truly going on in his head as he stood there looking detached. Fixing the watch on his wrist he nodded and agreed with my request.

"Fine. I'll let it slide for tonight. But this conversation isn't over." He states and I heave a sigh of relief. I was in the clear for now. "And here I thought things were getting better since you made a new friend." Jungkook commented and I softly scoff. "But seriously..., you say you want to live a normal life; however you won't be able to hide this part of you forever Tae."

"I know." I responded; the least bit excited about it.

"I really want to know truthfully; because you were so disgruntled about it when I brought it up. Would it really be that bad... if Y/N found out? If so...what would you do?"

Hearing Jungkook’s question made me realize how much I wanted to be able to protect this part of my life I shared with Y/N. I just wanted a safe space.

"......The day Y/N finds out that I’m an escort...will be the day I'm done with all of this. How could I face someone who finally see's me... as just me? Having the smallest shred of hope of living normally; and for it to get shattered? I don't think my mental state could handle it right now. Where would I even start to convince her why I'm even doing something like this in the first place?"

"...I understand. Believe me, I do. So let's not let that happen then.” Kook encourages me. “Besides, ...she has no way of finding out unless you yourself tell her. I don't think you have anything to worry about. That shred of hope is still standing Tae." Jungkook smiles at me and the weight on my shoulders mildly feels at ease.

How stupid was I to believe…

How would I know? I _**could**_ I have known?!

The universe really has a funny way of dealing me cards. And what a shitty hand I'm always dealt.

** End of Taehyung POV **


	14. No longer friends

Lies...it had to be all lies. How was it even possible for any of this to be happening right now? How is it that you; Kim Taehyung, of all persons is here in a situation like this?

The thumping in my chest grew heavier and heavier with each step I took. My vision was blurred and all I could see was the back of Taehyung’s white shirt as he was pulls me through the halls of these private booths.

Trying my best to break away from his grasp; I tug and I claw at his fingers with my free hand. But seeing this, Taehyung only held on to my wrist tighter.

"What's with you?! Release me!!" I shouted but he doesn't respond. "Kim Taehyung! Let go of me!" I demanded once again; twisting my wrist in his hold.

Still having a tight grip; Taehyung hauls me further down the dimmed hallway and leads me to the top of the stairs, which led to the main dining area. At this point I was fuming.

Not only was Taehyung ignoring my calls, but he was also impudent earlier; while he stood there and allowed another person to disrespect me.

I huffed hitting the back of his shoulder with my fist as I try to pull away; or at least for him to loosen on his grip.

"Taehyung, you're hurting me!" I cry out and he finally let's go and turns to face me. "What's with you?! Why are you like this?" I probed and Taehyung swiftly grabs my right hand disclosing my wound I tried to conceal.

"I'm taking you to the nearest hospital." He says before reaching for my other hand; but I quickly pull away.

"…I'm not going anywhere with you. Not after everything that just happened." I asserted walking away from him.

"That cut will get infected if you don't get it treated. At least allow me tend to it with the first aid kit here." He says in response and I turn around; peering at him.

Scoffing at his ignorance as I shook my head; I honestly wondered what kind of reasoning he was actually on.

"Do you really think that's the main problem here? Huh? Were just going to go ahead and ignore the elephant in the room." I noted and Taehyung looks away from me. "…Fine..., then I'll leave."

"...What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't here…, Y/N." He protest; then stares at me.

"What...? Hah...This must be a joke. Tell me; Why _shouldn't_ I be here?" I ask him and Taehyung quickly strides over to where I stood; towering over me.

"This isn't a joke. I'm being very serious right now. Why the hell are you here Y/N? And how is it that you're working as......a private booth waitress?" He says quietly as customer's pass us by.

"Honestly..., that's none of your business. And you know what else? You have some nerve to ask me such a question after the way you treated me back there." I scolded him; criticizing his behavior

Hearing this; I could see Taehyung's jaw clench at my response. Heaving a heavy sigh, he raises his left hand; rubbing the temples of his head with the assistance of his thumb and ring finger.

"What was I supposed to do? …I had no choice. _You_ left me with no choice." he says removing his hand from his head.

"Bullshit!" I blurted out. My body was shaking as I was now feeling agitated. "Listen, I'm at the point where I am genuinely confused and also becoming very angry. I’m tired, my feet hurt, and my heart is racing like crazy. I’m feeling uneasy as hell right now and it’s taking everything in me not to walk away from you. So please explain to me…; what the hell is going on Taehyung? Or… should I refer to you as V now?"

"...Please don't call me that."

"Why not shouldn’t I? Wasn’t that _your_ name a while ago? And to my understanding _we_ have never met before; right?"

"It's not like that. This is far more complicated than it really is."

"Is that so?! Then tell me; what is it like then? Was the guy I saw when you forcefully dragged me out that room Jungkook? Or was I mistaken on his identity too?! Does he have another name like you do? What should I call him then? ‘W’?"

"...Stop."

"Stop what? Expressing how I feel? Trying to make sense out of all of this? Should I just forget about what I just saw so we can move on? Is that what you want?”

“Yes-, I-I mean no! Just sto-

“You just expect me not to react and not ask these questions? I can’t! So, tell me V...what’s really going on? Who are you? And is your name even really Taehyu-"

"Y/N, stop!!" he shouts and I flinch at his sudden outburst. "This...this whole thing is way harder to explain than it really looks. As much as I'm trying to find the right words to say...; the only thing I can think of is how sorry I am for ever getting myself involved with you! It was a huge mistake. I should have never done so."

Taehyung says and I stare at him; my eyes getting misty by my own tears. "You should have never seen what you saw. You are not even supposed to be here and now…; there is no going back from this. You can come to your own conclusion on what you saw, but I honestly don't have the heart to tell you. And even if I did...you will never see me as the same Taehyung again.” He concludes as I stood there motionless; dazed by his words.

"...You…you think us becoming friends was a mistake?" I ask him, my eyes now blurred.

"N-no…, that's not what I meah-

"You know what's funny?" I chock up interrupting him. "How I think you find a twisted enjoyment with playing with my emotions. Do I look a toy to you Tae? Because I have feelings just as well. And the things you say and do; yes...it does affect me!”

"Y/N, that's honestly not what I meant. Please do not take it like that."

"No..., no. It is _exactly_ you meant. And..., you know what? Maybe you're right.”

“What?”

“Maybe we really shouldn't be friends." I say to him shaking my head. “It’s really tiring trying to keep up with you. One day we’re good and then next were arguing. I can’t do this. Not again. My heart isn’t strong enough. _I’m_ not…” I stop mid-sentence; catching myself trailing off. "…You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm sorry. So, let's just end everything here." I fully stated; ready to walk away from Taehyung.

But in one swift movement, he quickly blocks my path with his body hindering me from leaving.

"Don't." he says and I ignore his request; moving to the other side to go around him and he blocks me again.

"…...move." I uttered in annoyance.

"No."

“I said **_move_**.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

"Kim Taehyung! I said m-"

"I'll tell you. …I'll explain to you everything." He announces abruptly.

"You don't need to. I don’t want to hear it. I honestly meant what I said."

"Well I don't accept it!" He asserted.

"...And, that's _your_ choice." I added. "I've already made mine. So move!" I ordered.

Moving to the side as I proceeded to walk past him; Taehyung quickly grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me closer to where he stood. 

_Far_ too close to where he stood. 

I could feel the long curls of his bangs graze against my forehead as he leans in to speak.

"You didn't mean it." He claims; shaking his head.

"Taehyung, enou-

"Take back what you said."

"What...? Don’t be ridiculous. Let go."

"No..., not until you take it back." He urges; his voice low and husky

But I had no intention of doing so. I was tired; tired of being pushed and pulled by him. Taehyung made me exhausted emotionally and I knew it wasn't good for me.

We stood there in silence; frozen as we stared at each other. And I could see despair within Taehyung’s eyes and fear that was building. It was almost as if he was yearning for something, some form of answer. It was hard for me to look away. For I too felt lost to who he truly was.

The sound of laughter filled the halls from a nearby booth distracting me from my thoughts and I was finally able to avert my gaze from Taehyung.

But as I look away; I could now see someone standing from a distance.

My body stiffens at the sight of the person and I can only imagine how this situation might look in his eyes.

"...Namjoon?" I called and Taehyung finally moves to take a glance behind him.

Briskly walking over to us, Namjoon grabs a hold of Taehyung's hand and removes his hold from my arm; moving me away from him.

"Your supervisor said I would be able to find you up here. I'm sorry for being late." Namjoon speaks; gently resting his hand on my head and then looks over at Taehyung. "…Long time no see, V." He says now standing between us."

Taehyung chuckles at Namjoon greeting; licking his lips with a smirk in the process.

"Joon." He says promptly, proving they knew each other.

But the look on both their faces made me realize; this was by all means no good of a re-encounter. 


	15. The Secret's Out

The tension between them was thick. I myself began feeling uneasy. But also hearing Namjoon address Taehyung as V; made me unsure of how much of a relationship these two really had. 

"You two... know each?" I ask looking back and forth between them both.

"Yes." They answer simultaneously.

Namjoon then chuckles; dipping his hands into his pants pockets with his eyes fixed on Tae.

"I'm guessing you're still working for Jin, right?" he asks and Taehyung refuses to answer; cocking his head to the side. "Heh, I should have known. This IS a part of his playground isn't it?" 

Hearing this Taehyung simply smirks at his comment.

"Why are you here Namjoon? The last time I heard; you said you'd never come back here again."

"If you must know, I came to take Y/N home. However, I should be the one asking; why were you refusing to let her leave. I heard you on my way up here. Is there something I should know about?"

"I'm sorry to say; but that's really none of your concern, Joon." Tae answers and I could see Namjoon expression darken.

"Alright then." he says with a dry tone. "Y/N, are you ready to go?" Namjoon asks taking his attention away from Tae and back to me.

I nervously shift my gaze towards Taehyung who I suddenly notice has been looking at me as well. In all honesty, I thought Namjoon showing up at that very moment was definitely a blessing in disguise.

I wasn't about to let the opportunity for me to leave pass me by. I wanted to stand firm on my decision; as I refuse to be messed with by Taehyung anymore. My pride has already been hurt enough.

"...Yeah, I'm ready. Let me just grab my belongings from the lockers and tell Eunji that I'm leaving first."

"Eunji? Ah, I saw her downstairs earlier. I'll go with you."

"Mm, Okay." I nod and Namjoon guides me before him as we made our way to the top of the stairway.

With one hand wrapped around the railing of the stair way; I could hear a faint voice in the back of my head to turn around. But I only assumed that my sentiment was truly lacking.

As I took a step forward, Taehyung calls out to me; stopping in my tracks.

"Y/N!" He voiced and I had to resist myself from turning to face him. "...I know I messed up. But what you said earlier..., I'm sorry, but I don't think I can agree with that decision." Tae says and my hand gripped the railing as I slightly turn my head to the side. "However...I'm asking one last time. Please...will you just hear me out and let me explain?"

Of course, he had to make things so much harder. I was conflicted with my own emotions and I wanted nothing more but to leave. However, a part of me felt great empathy for Taehyung. I too felt like I was about to lose something. But I figured; this was the best for both of us.

I must have shown signs of uneasiness; for Namjoon was the first to reply to Taehyung before I could.

"She's obviously isn't in the mood to talk. It's late, just stop for tonight." Namjoon answers Tae as he held my hand to lead me down the stairway

Taking another step forward; Taehyung says something ultimately unexpected.

"I'm an escort!" He abruptly announces. Shock crossed my face as I stood there frozen; blindsided by this sudden reveal. "I'm telling you this small piece of information about me…, because I'm willing to earn back your trust." He continues. "Do what you want with it. Anything you wish.”

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could sense my inner being crumble into pieces.

Everything I thought I knew, felt like it didn't make sense anymore.

When Taehyung profoundly refused to tell me what was truly going on; my intuition detected something, which is why I probably decided on refusing to hear his reasoning.

And I figured; he knew this as well

A sharp breath passes my lips as I felt a mild pain in my chest. And without even the slightest thought of looking back, I proceeded to walk downstairs leaving both Namjoon and Taehyung behind.

____________________________________________

** Taehyungs POV **

"I'm an escort!" I declared; and I could see Y/N's body tense in the dimmed light. "I'm telling you this small piece of information about me because I'm willing to earn back your trust. Do what you want with it. Anything you wish." I fully stated knowing very well the difficulties I've created. Yet in my foolish state; it didn't matter. I was tired of torn between two worlds.

 **Say something...anything.** My thoughts echoed; hoping she would confront me as to why I was doing this. But my attempt was futile as I watch her leave without saying a single word.

I wasn't sure why it cut me up so much inside to see her take off. But maybe it was because the thing I feared the most had finally come true.

Ready and willing to run after her I took my steps forward; but Namjoon stops me in my tracks holding out his arm to block me.

"Enough. What the hell? What was your reasoning to even tell her that?!" Namjoon grilled me as I glared at him.

Without any urge to answer, I move to the side and walk past him.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung!" He calls out my birth name and I stop as he marches to where I stood. "Seriously, what was that? It's obvious she didn't know. Why tell her?"

"Like I said before...It's none of your concern." I say in reply to walk away; but not before Namjoon grabs my right shoulder and spins me to face him.

"If word gets out to Jin that yu-

"The only way Jin could find out about this...is if you told him." I countered as I poke Namjoon on his chest. "I don't need your lecturing. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Hearing my response he smirks with a chuckle.

"You say it's none of my concern, right? I'm sorry to tell you this, but if Y/N is going to be involved..., It will become a concern of mine. I don't indent on telling Jin anything. We both know how he gets. Just like how I've kept your affair with his sister hidden; I'll ensure to keep this one a secret as well." Namjoon states and my jaw clenches. "I don't want Y/N getting involved in that world Tae. If any part of you cared at all for her...stop now."

I was indignant. Namjoon only knew the half of what he wanted to perceive as the truth.

"...What is this? You and Y/N?" I ask him.

"Why? Does it concern you?"

"....It does. She's my friend."

"...Really? Because by the looks of things; I would assume differently." Namjoon sneered.

"I won't accept that."

"Okay, fine. Let's say you don't. But I'm curious; in the line of work and lifestyle that you lead...; how much of it do you think she will accept? I mean, I'm only assuming she saw you on the job. That's why things escalated like this; am I right?" Namjoon pointed out and the truth was a tough pill to swallow.

"You were here once too Namjoon. I'm not the only one here that's gotten involved with Jin."

"True, but I sought my way out. You chose to stay. Taehyung...how long are you planning to keep this up? "

"Don't worry about me. You wouldn't understand my position."

"I guess you’re right, my apologies then. Since there’s nothing else for me to say here; I’ll leave first to make sure Y/N's okay." He responds with a slight bow before walking off. "I'm assuming I'll see you in a week judging by how things are planned every year. Oh! ...tell Jin; Joon said Hi." Namjoon says as he made his way downstairs.

With a heavy sigh I look up to the ceiling; trying to calm myself of the worries I had within. As much as I hated to admit it; Namjoon was right. There was no way Y/N will look at me the same again. I knew that much, but...it killed me to hear it from another person. Let alone him.

Right now it was no use trying, the damage had already been done. For now, I knew I had to put on back my act and become V once again. Just long enough to avoid Jin from hearing about what transpired tonight.

Dragging my feet back to booth 12 with hopes to fix things with Ah-In; my phone rings and I quickly answer.

"Hey."

"Yo, where are you? Ah-In was relentless on calling Jin. I…sort of had to defuse the problem by telling a little white lie." Jungkook admits over the phone.

“…What did you say?”

“So…I may have told her that Y/N is your sister and you needed to get her home before things got out of hand?”

“Jungkook!”

“It was the only way! She kept insisting to know who she was and it was bound to get out of hand before we knew it. I panicked okay!”

I groaned at the new problem at hand. Things were honestly spiraling out of my control.

"I'm on my way back to you now."

"You are? Where's Y/N? What happened?"

"...She left."

"She left? Why?"

"I told her the truth and she left."

I could hear Jungkook exhale heavily on the other end.

"You didn't. ....Shit..., you do know there is no going back from this right?" H

"I know there isn't. But...I only plan on moving forward.” I say in response. “Do you… by chance have time tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"There is something important I really need to tell you. The reason I've been acting weird. And the main reason...I went MIA for weeks two years ago..." 

** **

** End of Taehyung’s POV **


	16. I caught your Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this Chapter lol not gonna lie. I wanted to transition from what happened in the last upload and not linger on that night for too long. The title for this chapter hit me when i re-listened to Fever by Carly Rae Jepsen. AHhh such a good retro song!

_"Jen! Jennifer!! Stop walking away while I'm just trying to talk to you!_

_"What?! What is it now Hyun-gi? I’m tired and it’s late."_

_"...Just tell me honestly; where were you last night? That's all I'm asking."_

_"Oh my God, here you go again with your questions!? How many times must I tell you; I was out with the girls, we had drinks after work and lost track of time. I'm sorry I came home later than you expected._

_"Heh...So you were out with friends? That's your truth?"_

_"That's exactly what I said. What more do you want from me?"_

_"I saw you. I saw you Jen! I'm tired of the lies.”_

_"I have no idea what you're talking ab-_

_"Him! I'm talking about your affair Jen! How long? How long were you on keeping this from me? H-how could you? How could you do this to us… to our family?"_

_" **Our** family? You and I both know this is NOT all my fault! You're not innocent either Hyun-gi!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous. We talked about that! We're past that! All you're trying to do is make me feel guilty for what happened years ago!"_

_"And as you should be...! I’m still not past it! Look...I can't live like this anymore. You said that you’re tired of the lies? Well, I've been lying to myself all these years thinking we could actually live normally. Be honest Hyun-gi…; you never loved me. So why am I even trying? Why am I even here?!"_

_"Of course I love you! What are you even going on about?"_

_"Stop, you know very well that's not the love I'm talking about. I don't need your pity love. I know how you feel. How you truly feel...and I want out! I can't keep pretending every day of my life that this will ever be normal. And you keep ignoring me when I try to talk about it. Y/N…...that child."_

_"Jen, enough! The kids are still upstairs."_

_"You see! You say I have secrets...when you have far more secrets than I do. When I look at that child...I only see..."_

_"Don't you even dare bring that up! Our children don't belong in this mess of an argument."_

_"So you plan on not telling them? That child is-_

_"Those children are mine! And they are yours too! How did we even end up talking about them? This is between you and I Je-_

**_*creak*_ **

_"What was that? ..... Taemin? Y/N? We should check on them. All this arguing probably woke them up."_

_"...I can't. I can't do this. I need some fresh air."_

_"Jen. Jennifer! Don't you leave. I'm not finished talking to yo-_

**_-SLAM-_ **

**____________________**

With a sharp breath; I open my eyes seeing the ceiling of my own bedroom. Feeling groggy I shut my eyes once more; trying to analyze why exactly this dream reoccurred again. It honestly wasn't my first time having it. It kept coming back with bits and pieces of my past.

I was absolutely out of it. And what's worse is that it felt like I was coming down with a fever. Reaching for the clock on my night stand; I drew it closer so my vision was able to see how long I've been sleeping for and the time was twelve past noon. I've been asleep for only four hours and I was now annoyed with myself for that.

Imagine telling someone you want nothing to do with them anymore, but your thoughts are still consumed by him for the remainder of the night; that even makes you lack sleep.

Yeah...that type of annoying.

It was the day after my encounter with Taehyung at the Blue Ocean restaurant, and everything that happened last night…; well… I was still in disbelief.

Running my fingers through my hair I sighed, feeling a headache coming on. As if my mind wasn't troubled enough. I honestly didn’t need this.

"Kiddo, you up?" My father says on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in." I reply with what little strength I had.

With the turn of the knob, my father walks in with a glass of orange juice and small bowl of hot stew.

"Hey, I came in earlier this morning to check on you. It seems you have a fever." He says sitting at my bed side. “Looks like we're going to have to cancel our visit to your grandparents' house today."

"What? No way. They were really looking forward to see us." I answer now sitting up. "We can still go. I'll be fine."

"It's okay. I already told them how you were feeling. They understand. Your health comes first. But I needed to pick up some documents they have for me in storage. Do you think you can manage to stay home on your own for a couple hours until I get back?" he asks and I softly chuckle.

"Dad, I'm not a kid. It’s fine, you can go. Please give Pops and Nana my love." I assured him and he gently pets my head as his gaze shifts towards my night stand.

He suddenly stops, and I notice he was now looking at the small bottle of meds that I once took for chest pains. Turning to face me, my father moves his hand from my head and sighs.

Avoiding his, as I take a drink of my orange juice; he then says the opposite of what I expected him to.

"...That boy who took you home last night; are you two dating?" he inquires and I immediately began choking on my juice; coughing up a storm. "Careful Y/N." my father cautions; patting me on the back.

"...Ahh…HAhem...who? ...Namjoon?"

"Namjoon...Hmm...Strange, I swear I've seen him before. And you say he goes to your university?" He queries again and I nod. I mean...ultimately I wasn't lying to him. "Uh... so, about what happened last night. I'm sorry...I...ahem interrupted the two of you when-. I mean...it's not like I don't know that you've dated before. It's just actually seeing you with my own two eyes...um...with a boy when…

"...Dad...it's okay. There's no need to explain. This is...getting kind of awkward if you know what I mean." I say feeling inhibited.

"Ah Thank God." He heaves a sigh in relief. "I myself wasn't ready to get into that. Thanks kiddo." He states and I nod with a chuckle.

Clearing my throat from almost choking to death by my father's words; I went ahead to drink the rest of my beverage hoping it will clear my headache.

"Oh, it's almost 12:30. I better leave now if I plan on coming back before 9pm. There's more stew on the stove if you get hungry. Call me if you need anything. And also, I asked Mrs. Kim if she could check on you on you now and then while I'm gone. She was actually the one who made you the stew. Her son Taehyung dropped it off earlier this morning."

My eyes widen at the sound of Taehyung's name and in an instant I spit the remainder of juice that was in my mouth onto my father's face.

"T-Taehyung was here?!" I say in slight panic.

"...Okay...no more orange juice for you!" He says grabbing the glass from my hand and I gasp seeing what I've done.

"Dad, I'm sorry!~ But...come on, like I said; I-I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself. There's no need to get the Kim family involved." I voiced as he walks to the doorway.

"I know. However, seeing that you have a fever and also...you're taking back your meds again kiddo. I want to be very careful and at least have a peace of mind while I'm gone. Just trust me when I say; this is for the best. Now, get some rest. I’ll be back soon." He says closing my room door and I shut my eyes tightly annoyed with myself once again.

“Damn it. I should have easily shoved that bottle back into my draw.” I muttered feeling frustrated.

Taking a moment to calm my worries of the new measures my father may take now that I'm not feeling well. I began to reminisce about what happen between Namjoon and I last night after we left the restaurant.

** ***Last night*** **

I was suddenly restless as I felt dull pain in my chest yet again. The cool breeze of the air-conditioning began hitting my face with a little more power, and I open my eyes to be greeted by the sight of my apartment complex in a distance.

"Hey, you okay?" Namjoon asks; resting his phone on the dash. "I'm sorry if I woke you. You were sweating so I turned up the AC."

Feeling a bit hazy; I turn to look out the car window trying to access just how long I've been asleep for.

"...Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." I answer with a smile. "How long ago did we arrive at my apartment?" I check as I turn to look at him.

"Hmm, around 20 minutes ago." Namjoon replies; checking the time on his dashboard clock.

"What!? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping." He chuckles.

"I know but, you sat here all this time while I just probably snored, drooled or slobbered all over your seat." I say covering my face, feeling self-conscious.

"Haha What? Y/N, are you embarrassed by that?" he asks grabbing one of my hands away from my face. "You have nothing to be embarrassed of. Not only did you work two different jobs today but you also had a lot to deal with tonight. I can tell your both physically and mentally tired. The moment we left the CU store; you became quiet and then you dosed off. Plus... those pain killers you took probably kicked it; which is why you’re so drowsy." Namjoon mentions looking at the freshly placed bandage in the palm of my hand. 

I sighed heavily feeling somewhat out of it.

Despite all my efforts; Namjoon still came across my cut and decided to stop by a local convenience store to aide it. However, we barely exchanged words after leaving the restaurant. Well mostly because I've been silent since the whole ordeal with Taehyung. My mind was still numb from processing what he had told me.

I wasn't sure if it was the medicine I was on or the fact that I was completely tired, but...everything that's happen to me today up until now; honestly doesn't even feel like reality.

Seeing my demeanor; Namjoon turns off the radio and turns his body to face me.

"Y/N, about what happened earlier..." He began, and I steadily look towards him. "When Taehyung said he was an escort-

"Please..." I jumped in; cutting him off. "Please, can we not talk about it? It's hard enough for me to fully process what actually happened tonight. I’m really trying my best to keep calm. But talking about it only makes me relive it again in my memory." I explain as Namjoon stares at me. "To be honest Namjoon; I wouldn't have a clue on what to say. Right now...I am not able to give Taehyung the benefit of doubt or neither can I think rationally about all this. And I'd hate to say something I might soon regret. Kindly forgive me if that came out to strong."

Listening to my reason; Namjoon nods agreeing with my request to withdraw the topic of what happened earlier this evening.

"We don't have to talk about it. I understand how you must feel. Even though I'm not sure of the relationship you and Taehyung may have; I want you to know that anything you're going through, I'm always here if you need me." He consoled me.

Taking a deep breath; I sigh in relief knowing he took my feelings into consideration. Despite everything that has happen; you can't deny Namjoon has been nothing but kind to me.

"Namjoon..., thank you. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. And..., I'm really sorry for keeping you out this late. You probably have a lot on your plate as well; and yet here you are allowing me to even rest before I go in. I sincerely hope the way you treat me doesn't change." I shared looking downwards.

"Why would I treat you any differently?" He asks and I suddenly catch on to what I was saying.

Within the time that I've known Namjoon he has always been this way with me. He was never hot and cold as Taehyung was.

"Well...just so you know..." He continues. "I would never treat you differently. You can be yourself around me. You can even drool in your sleep if you want." He chuckles and I shut my eyes in embarrassment once more. "But no matter what; I will always treat you the way I do now." Namjoon assures me; still holding onto my hand.

Opening my eyes I gaze at him; his hand radiating warmth into mine. Taking a glance down at our now laced fingers; Namjoon chuckles shyly.

"I have something I want to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"So..., there's this thing I wanted to tell you about earlier. I mean it's not a big deal or anything. It's just that...my birthday is coming up and my parents tend to throw me a party every year. It's really silly I know. But...It's gonna be week from now and what I really wanted to ask you is; would you like to come? No wait, scratch that. I'd really love it if you’d come. How about it?" He asks with a hopeful expression.

How could I ever say no to that adorable face of his?

"Of course I'll come! It's your birthday! I wouldn't miss it!" I accepted his invitation with a bright smile.

I wasn't sure if it was the trick of the street light but I could see Namjoon's ears turn a shade of pink as he grins in delight.

I lightly chuckle at his reaction as he was actually being really cute.

"Tell me the things that you like and I'll be sure to bring you a gift." I mention to him; ready to memorize a whole list.

"Hmm, Well… there is only one gift I am interested in at the moment. But, I'll be sure to let you know the night of the party. For now, _you_ young lady should go in and get some well-deserved rest. I feel far too selfish having you out here for so long."

"Selfish? Pfft." I chuckle at him comment. "To be honest, I don't mind. It's...really nice talking to you." I expressed. And Namjoon rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

The air between us was still. I could still make out his perfectly defined dimples as he smiled in the dimed lit vehicle.

In that moment; I felt a strong urge wanting to hug him. Though, I wasn't sure if it was me just wanting comfort, or just the sheer thought of wanting to know how it really felt being in his arms.

But there was no way..., I couldn't. Would I seem too forward?

Observing my shyness; Namjoon moves his hand to my face; touching the skin on my cheek. He then slowly leans in closer and my whole body froze, unresponsive. I could feel the breaths he took; brushing against my lips as I was waiting to feel the touch of his.

However, good timing was never on my side.

The knocking of glass made the both of us jumped in alarm. And I then soon realized it was none other than my father on the other side of the window.

"D-dad?!"

** Back to the Present **

"Ugh...I really wish dad hadn't seen that. I can just imagine what he thinks about Namjoon now." I say to myself scuffling in my blanket as I dozed off once again.

***************

The evening was still and I was relieved my fever was finally going down. Lazily opening my eyes; I could see that it was now 5:45pm and I had literally slept myself drunk.

It was official...you can actually be tired of sleeping.

Whipping the comforter off my body; I sat up and reached for my phone. I was so caught up with everything that I just now realized it has been on silent mode since I started working at The Blue Ocean.

"Dad's probably worried if he's been calling." I muttered unlocking the screen. But to my astonishment, there were more than just a few missed calls.

There were two from Sana, three from Namjoon, seven from Eunju, three from Jimin, two from my brother, five from dad and three from a number I did not recognize. So in total, there was...

"Twenty-five missed calls?!" I exclaimed; staring at my call log history. "Ah crap...; dad's probably flipping out. Just great..." I say rising to my feet.

With cautious steps; I walk out into the living room and decided to return my father's call just to let him know that I was okay and not to worry. But upon him answering my call; there was a heavy knock at our front door which made me jump in fright.

"What the hell?!" I blurted out; frightened out of my wits.

"Hello? Y/N? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I am. Hang on dad; I think someone’s at the door." I mention and the thudding gets even louder.

"Oh, that's probably on me. I asked Mrs. Kim to check on you because I wasn't getting an answer from your cell."

Letting out an exasperating sigh; I feebly walk over to the main entrance.

"My God…Dad, really? Don't you think you're kind of over reacting? It sounds like we have a swat team at our doorway." I replied opening our apartment door. But in doing so, my own breath got caught in my throat before I could even say Hello.

"...Ah, about that; Mrs. Kim went on a quick errand so she called Taehyung for me instead. ....instead.......instead....

My father's words were like an echo to my hearing. Sliding the phone from my ear my father continued to speak on the line but I couldn't hear a damn thing.

"...Ta-Ta Tae."

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you’re not feeling well." he says and my knees weaken at the sight of him.

Seeing Taehyung there before me seemed almost too surreal. It was like my fever had spike back up and I could feel the ground underneath my feet shift as my phone slips from my hand.

Woozy and light headed; my body instantly moves forward and I'm immediately caught in Taehyungs arms.

"Y/N? Y/N?!" He shouts as I grab the fabric of his shirt; clinging to him. "Hey...you're okay. You're going to be okay. Jae!! JAE CALL MOM!!" He yells then focuses his attention on me. "Y/N? Look at me...look at me. I'm here...I'm right here..." His voice low, also soothing; and all I could see was a blurry blue haired Taehyung looking down on me as he gently stroked my cheek.

"...Taehyung..." I breathed; my grip slipping from his shirt.

This wouldn't be the last time I was comforted by you; the one who always found his way back to me.

** (Bonus) Side story: Your Father's visit. POV **

"Her phone must have cut off." I say resting my cell on the counter. "...I should head back to Seoul. I'll get there earlier if I leave now." I state grabbing my belongings.

Packing up the documents I received from my parents; my mother steps in holding an old photo in her hand.

"Son..."

"Yes mom?"

"I think it's time you told Y/N the truth." She voiced and my hand froze in mid-air; ready to grab my duffle bag. "She's old enough now to know. It's not fair to keep her in the dark anymore. Besides; maybe the real reason why she's ill is bec-

"Mom, please..., we're watching it. She hasn't shown those signs of symptoms yet."

"But how can you be so sure? It is hereditary." She points out as I stood up from my seat. "Listen, I know you told me that she was suffering from more anxiety and stress pains from what happened. But even if your friend informed you she will be fine...things can change. She's your only daughter. Her health is more important than anything."

As much as I hated to admit it; my mother could never be more right. Y/N needed to know. But just the thought of telling her made me heart-broken. She would probably resent me for keeping such a secret. Or worse..., her health might weaken after just knowing.

Holding the folded documents under my arm; my mother slips the picture into my hands and I immediately look away from it. My heart aches just to even see it.

The truth will be a tough pill to swallow. It was even tougher for me as well.

** END of Father's POV **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I'll be taking a 1 or 2 day break just to finish up more chapters. I have three finished but I still have to go over them for errors. Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy!~


	17. Eye's Don't Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content ahead~

_ “…Don’t bother coming back. I’ve grown tired of seeing your face.” I breathe; conflicted by my own words.  _

_ “…Then so be it.” Taehyung responds; turning on his heels and leaves my room. _

_ With the little strength I had; I picked up a small pillow from my bed and threw it at my door as a reference to getting rid of Taehyung from my life.  _

**A/N: WARNING! Adult content ahead in:**

**3**

**2**

**1**

The sweet fragrance of her perfume was amazingly potent. It was definitely one of Taehyung's favorite scents of hers.

Even though he knew this act was sinful; he had already come too far and still partook in this forbidden fruit. With steady and deep thrusts, Hyoseong arched her back; consumed by the swelling feeling near the peak of her orgasm.

"Taehyung...Taehyung..." she softly moans in his ear as his pace begins speeds up.

Like ribbons unraveling reaching her high point; Hyoseong grabs a hold of Taehyung's lips with hers as she muffled her moans, relishing in his sweet and intoxicating kiss.

The city lights that could be seen through the large glass window set the mood perfectly as Taehyung broke their kiss, taking in the view of her.

Heavy breathing now filled the room as both bodies glistened in their own sheen of exertion. A secret shared with four walls within the darkness of this chamber.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hyoseong asks him; resting her hand on the left side of his cheek.

Kissing her hand softly, he gives Hyoseong a gentle smile

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well...you haven't exactly..." She trails off looking down at his man hood.

With a soft chuckle Taehyung smiles again and kisses her lips once more.

"It's okay. I'm here to please you." He replies and Hyoseong cocks her head to the side.

"On your back, now." She says, pushing Taehyung over with her right hand.

"Hyo, I said I was fine."

"Shh!" With an index finger she planted it on his lips. "Do you honestly think I'm one of your little clients you can fool? I can sense something is bothering you. What's wrong?" she asks now straddling him.

Resting his head back into the luxurious goose down pillow; Taehyung smirks.

"My week has just been extremely busy. And...I kind of have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is that so? I wonder what in particular. Could it be another girl?" She says and Taehyung stares at her for a moment.

"...Yes. It's another girl." He answers with a smile. "Are you jealous?"

"That depends. Do you like her?"

"A lot." Taehyung replies then Hyseong laughs.

"Very funny. But fine! If you won't tell me the truth, I'll just have to work it out of you." she asserted; pinning him down with both hands on each side of his shoulder.

Leaning in towards him ready to make her move; a heavy vibration along with a bright light suddenly illuminated the room.

Reaching for her cell knowing very well who it might be; Hyoseong quickly unlocks her phone revealing the text message to Taehyung.

"...I thought it was him as well. But it's Namjoon's mother. It's the directions to the venue of his birthday party. It's the day after tomorrow. Are you going?"

With a deep and gusty sigh Taehyung stares at Hyoseong's phone screen then back at her.

"I'm not going this year." He says promptly, moving the glare of the phone from his sight.

"Why not? You go every year, along with Jin and everyone. It's Almost like a tradition. Is it because Min-Jun will be there? " Hyoseong asks. And at the sound of her husband's name; Taehyung eases up on his elbows, meeting her half way.

"That's not the problem. Min-Jun was there last year as well. And because you felt like it would be fun to sneak around on that might; Namjoon caught us."

"We were only kissing. We were basically drunk. It wasn't like we were doing anything else. Besides...Namjoon gave me his word. He won't tell. We both know his secret as well."

With another heavy sigh, Taehyung scratches the back his head then reaches towards Hyoseong's face.

"Hyoseong...listen, we can't keep doing this. This has to end at some point. My life is far more secretive than I already need it to be. I think we sh-

"No." She says, cutting him off as she covers his mouth with her hand. "Don't say it. Just...just give me a little bit more time, please. You already know why I'm in this position. You're the only one I can run to when I need someone. Don't do this to me...please." She pleads removing her hand from his mouth then moves in to hug him. "...I love you Taehyung."

Looking up to the ceiling as Hyoseong held him tightly in her arms; Taehyung already knew this is what she would do. Each and every time he was ready to break it off; Hyoseong would beg him desperately, reminding him of what she's going through.

Consumed by his own thoughts as he comforted her by gently rubbing her back, all he could think about was someone else.

** Taehyungs POV **

**_"I love you Taehyung."_ **

I love you?

I've heard this from Hyoseong many times. But never have I been able to tell her the same. Of course, I loved Hyoseong, however...do I honestly know what being in love is? As far as I can remember I have never been in a serious relationship. Being with Hyoseong was the closest I ever got to being in one. But she wasn't mine.

Again I was divided. Was I in love with Hyoseong? Or did I simply just love her?

I've always question my relationship with her due to the fact that she was now married but never have I fully thought of what I wanted in the future for myself.

Not since...Y/N asked me the same.

The day she took ill and fainted before me still left me unsettled. Even when I'm with her...she looks at me as if she's searching for something, for some sort of answer.

What she said that evening left me rattled...

**_"What is it that you want? What is it that you dream of? Does this lifestyle make you happy Taehyung? Because to me...; it honestly doesn't seem so."_ **

Those words still hit me hard to this very day. And because of that...I am consumed with thoughts of her.

** End Of Taehyung's POV **

____________________________________

** Friday **

It was finally Friday. And after a long and stressful week, I was finally feeling like myself again.

Literature class was now in session and each day I attended, it became more and more packed. Of course...there was no need to wonder about the reasons why. The main answer stood before the class itself.

Sauntering across the front of the room with the book in his hands; Namjoon had half of the female student body in a spell like trance. His handsomeness and sex appeal was winning the hearts of many and I even began to wonder if he knew exactly what he's doing.

"If you were my rose, then I'd be your sun. Painting you rainbows when the rains come. I'd change my orbit to banish the night, as to keep you in my nurturing light. The way you smile, the way you laugh. Your hidden dimples revealed; what a sight to grasp. Your beauty and your soft sighs, thinking of you makes me fantasize. A world without limits, one that's not too far away. For loving you unconditionally....tis what I pray."

With his usual deep and mellow voice, Namjoon finishes. And the female students in our class cheered with excitement.

"Okay guys, calm down. Now class, this is what you call a rhyming poem rather than a freestyle that has no rhymes at all. There are many different types of these rhyming poems; like Sonnets, Villanelle etc. But, we'll talk about that in our next class since our time is up. I'll see you all on Monday." He says finishing up his session.

"Awww!!" The female students expressed in great disappointment as the males in the classroom quickly packed up their belongings.

"Tch, it’s gonna be way harder to find a girlfriend now that my teacher has already stolen most of these women's hearts." A male student exclaimed as he got up from beside me and all I could do was laugh.

I wasn't sure if Namjoon knew this or not, but he was the topic of the school's campus this week. It seemed word was spreading of his father being the vice president of our university, and also...tomorrow was his birthday.

"Prof. Namjoon, Is it true that your birthday is tomorrow?"

"I heard so too! What are you doing to celebrate?"

"Can I make you a cake? What's your favorite flavor?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Will you spend it with her as well?"

Questions rolled in as a group of female students surrounded his desk. But unlike them, I had to stay back and write my notes these days; just until I was able to retrieve my laptop.

Viewing the large green chalkboard behind them; I caught a glimpse of Namjoon looking in my direction. It was hard to shake off his stares; for it always left me blushing.

"Yes tomorrow _is_ my birthday. I'll just be hanging out with close friends. Hmmm, my favorite flavor...? Mint or maybe a coffee flavored cake? But you don't have to bake me one. Keeping up your grades is good enough. And...no, I do not have a girlfriend. But hopefully, I will soon." He says in response and I shyly tuck my hair behind my ear avoiding his stare.

Eventually, the students left the room; giggling and chattering with hopes of being that lucky girl.

"Ms. Y/N. I see you’re still taking notes." He says walking towards me as I close my book.

"Nope, I'm all done!" I replied as I stood up from my seat. "I have to get art class next, and then I need head work later this afternoon."

"Again? Are you sure you're well enough to work this weekend? It's hardly been a whole week since you've recovered from your fever. You even missed school Monday. Why not take some time off?"

"Time off? Namjoon I only started last week. And I'm fine. Stop worrying. I'm stronger than I look you know!" I say lightly slapping his arm. But with quick movement; Namjoon grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, making my heart swoon with excitement. .

He did this the day before yesterday too. But at that time I was able to resist him. I told myself if he kept pulling stunts like this, I wouldn't be able to control what was building up inside.

A girl can be sexually frustrated too…, Am I wrong?

"You are coming tomorrow, right? Please take care of your health. I want to be able to see you on my birthday...away from campus. I want to be able to hold you closer like this; without the fear of being caught." He says pulling me into his arms and my whole body shivers.

**Shit...not good.**

The space between us grew smaller as he leans over, and I could hear my heart beat getting louder. If anyone were to ever walk in now; this might just be a problem.

"Namjoon, if someone-

"I don't have any more classes for the day. Just spare me one minute. I barley saw you all this week." He says; and my breathing grew heavy.

Resting his hand on my cheek as it slowly trails down to my shoulders; I could feel his cool fingertips brush against my now heated skin.

"Y/N…” he calls my name softly and I could feel something inside me shake. “Hmm...I don’t think you have a fever. But why does your body feel so warm in my arms." His voice deep and I am almost ready to submit him.

For the love of God…Namjoon, why are you continuously teasing me these days.

Slowly and steadily leaning towards my face; I bit my lips in anticipation but had to turn away.

"I-I should get to class." I uttered, knowing this is a bad idea.

If we were to start…I can only imagine how it will end. “I’ll be late if I don’t leave now.”

Swiftly moving away from him as I scrabbled for my belongings, I knew I was leaving him high and dry without a kiss once again. "I'll call you later." I say; scurrying to the classroom's exit.

Turning around to meet Namjoon with a smile; I told him something that would cheer him up.

  
"Oh! By the way; Happy almost Birthday! I actually wanted to be the first one to tell you in person." I say and Namjoon smiles back.

"I want to hear you say it again, tomorrow." He says and I slowly back away to the door way.

"It’s your birthday, so I'll say it as much as you want. Anything you wish" I made known and the look on face says it all.

With a quick wave; I left for my next class, leaving Namjoon with his imagination.

Honestly if I spent another minute with him...we would probably end up in a different scenario.

_________________________

Art class was the same as usual. I was beginning to think the teacher didn't have a structured curriculum but instead I now see what she was aiming for.

For the past three classes she asked us to paint something that has great meaning to us. And for every single one of them; I've come up with nothing. All I could think about was…- ...ugh I can't even say it.

Looking across from where I sat down, there was an empty stool along with an easel and I knew exactly who it was meant for.

Scratching my head; I began to think about how funny it was that I barley saw Taehyung since Sunday. How he made it known of everything he thought and my mind began to form the image of his face, reminiscing of what he looked like on that day.

When he held me in his arms, why did I feel so safe? Could it be because I felt weak at the time and deep down I needed someone? Someone who cared…

Taehyung...wore true emotions on his face that day. Just like the day we spoke on the rooftop deck. He was scared... and I saw it. But yet...Taehyung told me everything was okay. That he was fine and that I needed not to care or worry about him anymore.

Without even realizing it; my charcoal stick began to move across the blank canvas with little to no effort. I began to draw the image in my memory, that very same look on his face. How can someone give me so many mixed emotions? It was ridiculously crazy!

His eyes that showed me everything..., I drew effortlessly. It showed sincerity and truth. However...the more I drew him was the more I became frustrated. I could hear the sound of my charcoal stick rubbing against the canvas and I was prepared to leave with a black soiled hand. This bastard…who keeps messing with my head; why must you torment me?!

Focusing on my work; I hear the doors slide open as the teacher calls out to the person entering the room.

"Kim Taehyung! Your late, again!" she says and the sudden friction between my fingers snaps my stick in half.

I turn to look behind me and I saw Taehyung staring in my direction. I soon realized my drawing was now in his view and I quickly turn away from him. With amazing haste, I rip my drawing from my paper canvas; revealing a blank page.

Who was I to dare draw that!? How stupid could I been!? I wanted to beat myself with a stick

Crumbling the paper as I toss it to the side in frustration; I could see Taehyung from my peripheral view walking to the empty seat across from me.

I closed my eyes internally cussing at myself. Clenching my teeth as I desperately began to think of something else to draw.

Why did it have to be him?! If only his mother was home at the time. I wouldn't have said what I said.

Now thinking about it, I am fully reminded of the events that took place between Taehyung and I on Sunday.

And there was no way I would be able to tell Namjoon about it. 

A big thank you to Uchuchu.art for allowing me to use her work! Credits of the drawings go to her. Honestly her drawings give me inspiration is writting. Along with Selenaspiral. Check them out on Instagram when you get the chance.


	18. Lair Lair

** Back on Sunday **

I was conscious but I was still slightly dizzy. 

The feeling of warm water touched against my forehead as I watched Taehyung sit by my bedside; squeezing the excess liquid from the sponge.

"Aren't you supposed to be using cold water?" I ask him as he rests the sponge on my head again.

"Cold water only gives you chills with your fever. However...at the right temperature, warm water helps reduces the temperature and makes you feel a lot more relaxed."

"How do did you know that?" I queried again as he swabbed the sponge around my neck.

"My mom thought me. She studied nursing a few years back. I did this for Jae as well anytime he got sick."

As I look at Taehyung...I could hardly believe it was the same person I saw last night at the restaurant. It was as if there was more than one version of him. 

Dipping the dampened sponge in the water again, he looks at me scanning me from head to toe. 

"Unbutton your blouse." He says and I begin to panic.

"W-what!?"

"Your blouse, so I can sponge you down. Even if it's to your chest, unbutton it." He says nonchalantly.

"No way! That sounds hella perverted."

"Listen, my mom went on a quick errand and won't be back for a while. Your temperature is 101 degrees and we need to get it lowered. I won't be able to help you unless you do as I day. So either you unbutton it or I'll do it for you." He states reaching for my blouse.

"W-wait, st-stop! ...I'll do it." I say reaching for my top button and then looked at him. "...Well!"

"Well what?"

"T-turn around!"

"How will that even work? Trust me; I'm not interested in your body."

"...heh...says the guy who's an es-..." I stop mid-sentence knowing I myself can't even say the word. "...Just turn around! The situation is bad enough already. I don't need you watching me do this." I voiced and Taehyung complies with my demand turning his back to me.

Steadily unbuttoning my top, I peered at him to see if he would peek; but instead, I was the one that was eyeing him more than I should have. Taehyung and I have been back and forth at each other so much that I honesty never really took the time to see him from this angle.

Has his back view always been this appealing? ...His side profile isn't too bad either. Obviously I knew he was handsome but, wait....Shit...no. No, no, no. What am I thinking? F*ck, now I'm the perverted one.

Ugh..., I must be going insane. Yeah...that's it! This fever; it's definitely messing with my head. Of course! What other reason could it be??

My thoughts were riding; mixing it's very own conclusion.

I already told Taehyung that I no longer wanted anything to do with him. I was tired and mostly annoyed of his push and pull attitude. But yet, here we were; alone together in my room.

...I was desperately fighting not to say anything I might regret. But, as it turns out...I was still curious.

With the third button down I call out to him.

"There...all done."

** Taehyung's POV **

"There... all done." her voice soft and low. And I suddenly realized I wasn't fully prepared for this. 

**_Shit...what was I thinking?_ **

Even though my mother already told me what to do, I think she's completely unaware of the situation at hand.

Turning around to face Y/N; I paused, unable to look her in the eyes. In one quick movement I dampen and compressed the wet sponge, then dabbed it against her skin below her collarbone.

Her complexion was smooth and her skin looked soft to the touch. On the outside I was composed but my mind kept coming up with more thoughts about her.

Reaching towards the basin to dip again, she suddenly speaks and my body froze in that particular moment.

"Taehyung...why do you do it? You know...what you told me last night. Do you...do it for money? Or is it just a way to kill time?" She asks and I sat there silently, listening. "... I had no intention of talking to you about this. But no matter how much I tried not to think about it, it kept bothering me. It bothered me so much that I was up all night trying to find the benefit of why you're doing this, and I just can't. Why did you become escort?"

Dropping the sponge in the plastic basin, I finally looked at Y/N as the sleeve of her blouse slightly slid off her shoulder. Moving quickly; she catches it and pulls it up back in place.

I chuckle to myself.

Not because of her questions but because I noticed that I was fascinated by her. And that's when I realized; I had honestly made a mistake in doing this. Her cheeks were flushed pink and I figured it was from the fever she was having. Despite the circumstances which I was fully aware of, seeing Y/N like this made me somewhat attracted to her.

"...I thought you weren't interested in hearing about it." I replied, knowing very well how this will end.

"I...I don't. Or I do? I don't know, I just think-

"You should stop thinking too much about it." I say cutting her off and I could hear her breath tremble. "Listen...I can't force to do anything you're not comfortable with. And that includes the lifestyle I live. It goes far deeper than you can possibly imagine Y?N. And obviously, it has already stressed you out just thinking about it. Was it because of me that you're like this? The reason you're not feeling well?" I fully state as she sat there quietly. "...You said we shouldn't be friends anymore, right? I think I should not only acknowledge it but also agree with your decision. So, in case you might get the wrong idea...; I'm only doing this as a favor to you as your neighbor and also because my mom asked me to, that all."

"...Do you honestly mean that?" she asks and I am forced to lie.

"Yes, I do."

"You're such a lair." Y/N says under her breath and I stand to my feet; lifting the basin from the night stand.

"But isn't it what you wanted? You made it clear when you walked away from me last night, didn't you?" I say to her and Y/N moves out of her bed and rises to her feet.

Approaching me with steady steps; I rest the basin back down in worry due to the state of her health. 

Now standing face to face staring at each other she tests me in my sincerity.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that. Tell me the truth Taehyung."

"Fine...you want the truth? I'll tell you. The truth is; I do have sex with women for money. They pay me to take them out on dates, to spend time with them and please their every sexual desire. In return, I'm gifted with things they feel like would please me as well. Whether its clothes, trips, cars or cash. I do it because I want to, and I do it because I enjoy it. EVERY.MINUTE. OF IT. Does that answer your question?" I say hoping she would back down.

Her body tensed by my words and I could see that she was uncomfortable by hearing so. I had to resist myself from saying anything else I might regret. I could see detest and disappointment written all over her face, and I figured my words had finally came across to her.

Without a doubt in my mind, Namjoon was right. There was no way Y/N would accept what I do. She would probably lose it if she knew the horrible things I've done.

Looking down to her feet as I swallowed heavily; she speaks again only to prove her point to me.

"Can I ask you at least one last question?"

"What is it?"

"You said this is your lifestyle. But that can't be right. The Taehyung I know is far different from the person I saw last night. I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid. So I'm asking you this; what is it that you want from life Taehyung? Where do you see yourself if not a couple months but a year from now? 5 years from now? Is this something you want to continue doing? Does it make you happy? Is there something you want for yourself? And I'm not asking this person who's name is V...I'm asking you; Kim Taehyung. What brings YOU happiness?"

"...Happiness? Heh ...I don't deserve that kind of luxury." I say and her brows furrowed.

"Why would you say something like that?" she asks trying to level with me. "Everyone one deserves some form of happiness."

"...You wouldn't understand. So please, just leave it alone."

"...Then what about Soojin?"

"Soojin?" I repeated, curious as to why she would bring her up.

"Soojin. Your girlfriend? I mean I'm not the biggest fan of her but have you ever thought about how this would affect her? How she might feel? What if she found out abo-"

"Soojin isn't my girlfriend!" I blurted out with the slip of my tongue and her eyes widen in surprise. "....Shit......" nice going Taehyung; I cursed myself. 

"...Forget I ever said that. This only proves my point as to why we should remain acquaintances. I have far too much going on in my life right now and I honestly don't need you to lecture me about it. I'm not kid. So you don't need to worry about me anymore Y/N. I'm fine." I say picking up the basin once again. "Now please...for the sake of your health and your father; do us all a favor and get back in bed, get some rest and try to get better. I'll be back with some warm soup for you later. Call me if you need me." I voiced ready to leave her room but not before she speaks to me again. 

“…Don’t bother coming back. I’ve grown tired of seeing your face.” She utters, not knowing the hurt I felt.

“…Then so be it.” I say response; turning on my heels and left her room.

Closing the door behind me as I rest my back against it; something hit me. When it comes to Y/N...I seem to always want to blurt out the truth. Every single time I'm with her, I feel like breaking down my walls and telling her everything. But it was too risky...I had to part ways. She wouldn't be able to manage my life at all. 

** End of Taehyungs POV **

__________________________________________________

** Present-Day **

  
"So that's one peach iced tea and one caramel macchiato for you Miss. Thanks for making it Java Lava! Have a great day!" I say handing a customer their order as Eunji walks into the store.

"Hey! There's my girl!" she shouts, running up to the counter.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you off today?"

"I am. But I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I'm still a bit bothered by what happened last weekend. Did I mention how sorry I am?" She says holding my hands.

"About 500 times already, and I keep on telling you it wasn't your fault." I say to her; now grasping her hands as well.

"But why do I still feel guilty!" Eunji whines. "You even got sick."

"I'm fine Eunji. It was just a small fever. I'm okay."

"Well...as long as you say you're okay. By the way, did you take your break already?"

"Nope, not yet. I was about to actually."

"In that case, do you want a cookie? Because I think I'm gonna buy you a coookie."

"Pfft, Will it ease your thoughts about feeling guilty? Even though I keep saying it's not your fault?" I chuckle.

"No~ but it's a start." she shrugs with a smile on her face, walking over to the cashier.

Removing my apron as I tell my co-worker that I'm taking my break; I walk over to an empty table to meet with Eunji.

But the more I thought about last weekend, the more I found it very strange how Blue Ocean operates. The only thing Eunji knew about what happened that night was the fact that I broke a $43,000 bottle of champagne and that the customer freaked out about it. That's all.

Judging by what she told me, it seems she got no information about Taehyung what so ever or of him being an escort. I'm guessing this is how that place works; keeping secrets hushed. Either way...I knew I was never going back. 

"Aah~, I'm so glad it's the weekend again. That lecturer Jung Hoseok has been down on our ass's to finish our assignment which is due next week." She says pulling out her laptop.

"Same, but I got an extended date on mine."

"What?! How? Oh! Right..., that whole Soojin thing. Wow...what a bitch. And her daddy still hasn't let her apologize to you?"

"Nope, but I'm honestly over it at this point." I state sitting down beside her. "...Say Eunji. Speaking of Soojin..."

"Hmm? What about her?"

"How long has she and Taehyung been together?" I ask, breaking my cookie in half.

"...You know, I'm not so sure. A couple months now maybe....? SSst, but now that you mention it...I find it very strange how I haven't really seen them together as much. Judging by how college couples are, they try to spend majority of their free time together. But why do you ask? Could it be...? Finding Taehyung attractive are we?"

"What!? Pfft, No way!" I chuckle nervously looking away from her.

"Haha, I'm only kidding. I know you have eyes on a certain Teacher already~"

"Ah stop! Were just...chatting?" I say to her coolly, eating my cookie.

"Yeah right! How can you not jump him already?!"

"Eunji!"

"I'm being real. That man screams sex!" she says fanning herself in a joking manner.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I have to admit...he's very sexy. But we haven't even established what kind of relationship we have yet. It's just none stop flirting via text message and in person."

"Oh my goodness." She says rubbing the temple of her head. "You both just need to bone already! Obviously you two are interested in each other. I even saw how he looked at you in Wednesday's class too! Namjoon needs to be careful. He might get you in trouble with other females if he doesn't claim you soon."

The thought of Namjoon made me feel warm with butterflies inside. There was no doubt about it...all this flirting has let me a bit frustrated. I'm only human and I was no virgin. So I knew how it felt and what I might have wanted. But what would be the point in rushing into something that I myself wasn't even sure on where we stood.

"By the way; you're still coming with me tomorrow right? Thankfully he told me I could bring a friend."

"Hell to yes! I wouldn't miss this for the world! I'm glad I got someone to fill in for me at work too. I'm not even complaining about the double shift I have to do on Sunday." Eunji says then takes a sip of her coffee. "Mmm! That reminds me, I need to collect my dress later this evening. How about you? Did you pick out an outfit for the party yet?"

"As a matter of fact I did!" I answer pulling out my phone proudly. "Check it out!"

Looking at my phone screen, Eunji face suddenly sulks.

"I don't know if this is a joke or if you're just trying to make me angry. There is no way in hell your wearing that! Throw the whole outfit away!"

"Hey! Why not? I think it looks cute. It's just a simple birthday party right?"

"J-just a simple birthday party?" She exclaims. "Ha! Trust me, this party might be a little bit more than just simple. It's normally host at some really top venues. The photos they posted on insta last year showed how the party goers honestly dressed to impress." She expressed and I look back at my phone.

"Then... what do you propose I wear?" I ask her and Eunji quickly opens up a link to a fashion website on her laptop.

"Honestly...you would look great in anything. But...I highly suggest you wear lace."

"Lace?"

"Yes! A lace dress. Just think about it. Anything in lace is very alluring. It shows just the right amount of skin without being too forward. Something... like... this!"

She spins her computer my way and I quickly shake my head.

"No way! I can't pull that off!"

"Oh yes you can! And you certainly will! Even if your self-conscious about any part of your body...trust me; us women have undergarments that can fix that!"

"Wow...It's really pretty...but are you sure?" I ask her viewing the photos online.

"Yes I'm sure! We can even pick it up later! And it's on sale too! Just picture yourself in it." She says throwing her arm around my shoulder as she gestures with her free hand.

"Pffft, come one." I joke. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Just do it! Think about...

imagine waiting in the lobby to be escorted to the top floor where the party will be taking place. Entering the room as all eyes land on you in your fabulous laced white dress. The length; it's just right. Not too short but just enough to show your how beautiful your legs are. Kissable, touchable, breath taking.

Almost enough for people to envy you, and also for a certain someone begging to climb them." I snorted as she continues. "Of course, Namjoon will be seeing your smooth delicate skin; in small sections, peeking through the well deigned lace art of your dress. It will be alluring, imaginative to his eyes. Only hoping to that he might be able to see more of you later."

I turn to face Eunji with a cheesy smile plastered over my face. I had to admit, the girl had a vision. So I figured honestly...it didn't hurt for things to go as such...right?

Maybe this party is just want I needed to move forward with Namjoon and forget about the worries I had with Taehyung.

Of course...the universe has a way of leading you to the unexpected

**__________________________**

"Good evening ladies. Welcome to club WaVes. Where you're fantasy's come true. Are you here for the Kim's birthday party celebration? Please, let me kindly escort you to the top floor; our most exclusive section.

**Next Chapter**

**Where truth, love, and lust collide**


	19. Where truth, love, and lust collide (Part 1)

**A/N: Mature content ahead**

** **

** Namjoon's POV **

I watched as rose gold bracelet glint underneath the ceiling lights inside the tiffany blue box. Even though it was initially my birthday, I was rather excited to give this gift to Y/N.

But first things first...I needed to confront an old friend about something rather important.

Walking up the narrow stairway as I'm met with a pillar coated oak door; I knock, only to hear an all too familiar voice answer.

"Come in~" Jin says and I turn the door handle entering the room.

He called this place his 'eyes in the skies'. The one space he was able to see everything and watch everyone in his high end niterie. Jin's large sky deck was the talk of Itaewon. But not only that, it was also the place where he did all his questionable business exchanges.

"There's the birthday boy! Oh, I mean man. Happy Birthday!" He shouts as he walks from his custom built leather chair.

"Jin..." I reply, fully uninterested.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that. What's with the long face? It's your birthday!"

"I know. But I only came up to ask you as to why my party is being hosted here. Mother said it was you're doing? Is this true" I question and he smiles.

"Namjoon..., don't be like this."

"Just answer the question Jin." I prompt and he leisurely walks over to view his multiple LED screens; showing different angles of the WaVe.

"Fine, it was my idea. But only because your mother came to me a few weeks ago and asked if I knew of a nice place to host your party. And me being the very good friend I am; I told her to have it here!"

"But why here?"

"Pft, why not here? A luxurious sky deck looking over Itaewon, a place that can hold more than enough guest and comfortably at that, and also food, drinks and décor on yours truly. Just think of it as a small birthday gift from me, to you." He expresses as he turns to face me.

"You and I both know you only do things for people unless it benefits you Jin. So tell me honestly, what do you get from hosting my party? Are you doing business in the cloak at my celebration? I wonder..., which one are you advertising tonight."

Hearing my revelation; Jin chuckles underneath his breath as he moves towards his mini bar across the room. Grabbing a bottle of Scotch whisky; he pours the expensive Irish malt into his favorite old fashion rocks glass and takes a swing.

"Ahh..., you know what's funny. A year ago you wouldn't have said this. A year ago, you would have come in here and thanked me for the riches you'ed earned. Also..." He drinks again. "Mm, ...you'd probably have some of this with me too. But who am I to judge the choices you have decided to make. However, I do want to make one thing clear; ...your mother came to _me_ and I simply provided a service that she was looking for. As for you, well...this is _my_ place, and if I choose to move forward and continue with business tonight for whatever reason...then why the hell not. But don't worry Namjoon, you know me. I keep my line of work very professional. Your parents won't notice a thing. I mean...they still haven't found out that you once worked with me; right?" He taunted. 

I clenched my teeth as Jin took another sip of it liquor; and reveals a crafty smile.

"It was only one client."

"For _multiple_ months; she paid you heftily as well. You were her absolute favorite. Then we partnered up and somehow…you; Namjoon.” He speaks; pointing at me. “You lost faith in what we could have gained together. How silly of you. Really, to give up on so much wealth?" He remarked.

"Because...!" I snapped. "Because you never played fair Jin; plus you were tied in some very shady shit I wasn't about to be caught up in!"

"...You don't get here by playing fair my dear friend. Business is all about taking risk and knowing how to play the game well. But listen Namjoon, I never wanted any bad blood between us. And I still think of you as my very good friend. We've been through too much for me to let that go. It's your birthday and I don't want to stress you out with petty conversations. Let's talk about this another time. There's a big party for you going on downstairs. I don't want you to miss out on any of it." He strolls over, then pats me on my back and proceeds to look at his camera screens again. "I mean look; many of _your_ guests are still entering too." Jin continues viewing the main entrance.

I was at my wits end with Jin. He and I never agreed on many things. His morals were far more different than mine.

I was ready to leave when Jin spoke; and his words caught my attention.

“What's this? Hah..." he says with a soft chuckle; clicking on one of the screens as he brought up the main entrance camera. "Who...are you..." Jin points as I look up, and I'm immediately tested to shut down his whole camera system.

In both of our views; in walks Y/N alongside Eunji and I wasn't sure if I should be thrilled or extremely bothered in that moment.

"Heh.., this is the first in a long while I've seen someone actually show up with a gift in their hands. Haha, it's kind of refreshing. Do you know this one Namjoon?"

He asks and I was quick to answer.

"No, …must be one of Soojin's friends."

"Is that so?" he says taping his pinky finger on the base of his glass. "...Interesting."

"...I should go. My parents are probably questioning where I am." I stated walking towards to door.

"Ah, okay. I'll be down soon. Tell your mother I'll meet her in a minute. I heard she was looking for me as well" Jin replies as he continues to stare at the screen and at that point I was immensely irritated.

But...I had to keep my cool. If Jin finds out about Y/N and how much she means to me; he'd turn this whole thing into a game just for his own sick twisted enjoyment. For now...I had to be very careful, I had to keep my distance. And I had to warn Taehyung.

** End of Namjoon's POV **

**_____________________________________**

** **

** The Party **

I was crazy nervous.

Never have I ever been to something this grand and I was utterly relieved that Eunji talked to me out of my original attire.

If you wanted a clear picture definition of a lavish and affluent; this room screamed it. It was a grand and spectacular place which had the most beautiful view of the city I have ever seen before.

"Holy...shit, this place is..."

" ...fricking amazing!" I vocalized, finishing Eunji's sentence.

And it was! The impressive details that the interior designer put into this room deserved an award. And I officially knew why this party was such a big deal.

Gripping the gift bag I held as Eunji and I minced through the room; I quickly felt very gauche and out of place seeing that I was legit the only person carrying a present in hand. Turning my head to view each and every corner; I quickly realized how silly I was for even considering there would be some form of gift table at this kind of event.

There was no doubt about it; every single person in here reeked of upper class. And I soon began to register just what kind of background Namjoon came from. His father was vice president of Korea university, his car alone looked like it was worth way more than my college tuition and just by looking at all of this here...I felt like I was in way over my head thinking that a small gift like this would impress him.

As much as I tried to reject the thoughts of my gift to him not being good enough; the room itself was easy to read.

Watching, as partygoer's passed us by; I could saw how the men here were handsome and cleanly cut. But damn...the women were undoubtedly beautiful too. Gracefully strutting in their high heels; gliding across the room as if they learnt how to walk in them from an infant age. Was I the only one feeling just a little insecure?

"Hello ladies, can I offer you any champagne? It's one of the houses favorites." A very attractive waitress proposed as she walks up to us, with the bubble filled glasses sitting on her pristine sterling silver tray.

"Yes! Thank you!~" Eunji rejoiced drawing a glass from it.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." I declined and Eunji stares at me as the waitress nods and walks away.

"You don't drink?"

"I do but...I'm not a big drinker. My alcohol tolerance is....ehhh." I respond, motioning with my hand. "So I tend to avoid drinking overall."

"Oooof~ well, maybe you should take a swing now because, here comes your man." She gestures with her glass; pointing across the room and my body tenses.

I wanted to silently take this time and kneel down to pray. For the heavens have been good, blessing the earth with such man. Kim Namjoon always looked like a snack. But tonight, oh tonight...he looked like a full course meal and as a special treat; dessert.

I would be lying if I said I didn't want any of that Champaign; but I really wanted to keep a clear head meeting him.

With his captivating smile as he greeted a couple of guest; my heart thumbed heavily wondering if he would come to us next.

"Psst, he’s coming this way." Eunji whispers; nudging me with her arm as I got excited biting down on my bottom lip. But my anticipation was soon shot down with just a glance and a nod from Namjoon; as he passed us by.

For a moment I stood there like a stone cold statue; frozen in my tracks.

Now shifting my gaze; only to his back facing us, I clicked my tongue and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Y/N, wait. Maybe he didn't recognize it was you. There are many people here and to top it all off, you look hella gorgeous; more than you normally do. Hopefully he will wheel back around and see it was you." She says comforting my hurt ego.

"Pfft, I'm okay. And you know…you're probably right. This room is filled with different people; it would honestly be hard to find anyone you might know here." I concurred and Eunji stops in her tracks; stunned by the sight of someone.

"Holly hell..." she exclaimed; taking the last sip of her drink.

"...What is it?" I ask and Eunji turns my body to face in the direction she was looking.

You know that feeling you get in the back of your throat where everything dries up and all your tasting is pure salt? Yeah...that was the exact feeling I had seeing who now arrived at the party.

In walks Kim Taehyung and I could feel half of the room's attention was locked him. With his neatly fitted suite and crisp white shirt; he sinks his hands in both sides of his pants pockets making his way to the center of the room. However, there was something different about him. His hair color had changed again. But only this time; it was black.

Again...Taehyung never ceases to amaze me. And I was absolutely disappointed in myself for even finding him striking tonight.

Viewing the room as he walks out of my sight; I saw two more familiar faces following behind him. With my mouth hallway open and a tilt of my head; I am hit with the thought of walking up to the person I knew the most.

"I'll be right back." I say to Eunji as I threaded through party goers and tapped Jimin on his back. 

With a swift turn his eyes widen but without fail he recognizes me and brings me in for a hug.

"Y/N, hey! W-what are you doing here? I thought you had a-...wait, is this your friend's birthday party you were telling me about?" Jimin asks and I nod.

"Yeah. Namjoon invited me. Well me and Eunji." I added as Eunji walks up to us.

"Eunji? I've seen you around campus before; haven't I? Hi, I'm Park Jimin." He introduces himself; extending his arm to her. And I am taken aback by his smooth yet attractive style.

Eunji reaches for his hand in thoughts to shake it; but instead, Jimin turns her palm face down and gently kisses it.

With a giggle that caught me of guard, Eunji playfully slaps my back; blushing at this sweet encounter.

"Y/N, you didn't tell me you knew Jimin." She smiles staring at him.

"Well she didn't tell me she had such a pretty friend either." Jimin responds as he releases her hand and I am now convinced he was in full-fledged flirting mode.

At this point Eunji's cheeks were flushed red and I knew I had to say something before her nose started bleeding.

"Wait, Jimin...you know Namjoon too?" I question and He nods.

"I do, for a while now actually. This is my 3rd birthday party attending of his. We always come together to these events."

"We?" I ask and I suddenly see an arm wrapped around Jimin's shoulder.

"Yes, we." Jungkook intervenes and I am instantly reminded of the events that took place the last time I saw him. "...Wow...Y/N." he says as he looks me up from head to toe. "Aren't you looking exquisite. Turning heads tonight are we?" He states, stepping closer as he gazes down at my chest then to my eyes. "...We need to talk." He whispers in a low deep voice.

"...What about?" I ask and he simply smirks.

In one swift movement he moves forward; sliding his arms around my waist and smoothly whispers in my right ear.

"You know exactly why. It's about that night at Blue Ocean. So please, follow my lead for just a few minutes and I promise you, every answer you're looking for...will be given to you. I guarantee it." Jungkook implies, then grabs a hold of my hand pulling me away.

“Where are both going?” Jimin asks stepping forward.

"I want to introduce Y/N to someone real quick. We’ll be back in few." He announces to Eunji and Jimin who were giving us a peculiar look.

At first, I questioned Jungkook’s intentions and mines as well.

Last Saturday was absolutely draining. I wanted to forget about that night and move with my life. But still, a part of me was curious and I had many unanswered questions.

So...I decided why not. I'll see what Jungkook had to say…, just this once.

"I'll be right back. Okay?" I told Eunji, with a touch of her hand.

"Okay." She answers; nodding to match.

Walking hand in hand with Jungkook as he effortlessly links arms with mine; I went with him to a place that held secrets, which I myself wasn't prepared for at all.

**__________________________________**

I grew anxious as I followed Jungkook for what seem like a good couple minutes. We had strayed away from the party and were now somewhere I could barely recognize. Luckily before leaving the room, I was able to give Namjoon's gift to an event worker for safe keeping.

The halls stretched out as we came to a turn and we were now in an area that had different rooms that was only separated by large thick royal blue curtains. The feeling of this place seemed off. Also, the atmosphere was powered by lust. It was thick and heady; and I was far from my comfort zone.

Stopping in my tracks I look at Jungkook who was now before me, threading leisurely through the hall.

"Where are we going? I thought you were going to give answers. Or as you told Eunji and Jimin..., that you were going to introduce me to someone?"

"Oh I am. As a matter of fact; I want you to meet two people. One of which you might already know." Jungkook states as he turns to look at me with a mischievous smile.

This guy was different from Taehyung. I didn't know Jungkook personally but judging by his character; he definitely knew how to play the game.

"...Now I could have sworn they came this way when we arrived. Don't tell me we missed them." He says, looking from one side to another.

"...This is getting silly. Let's forget about it and turn back." I voiced turning on my heels to walk away.

But before I could take a step forward, Jungkook and I heard a stumble of feet's along with delightful laughter.

"Found you~." He softy sings walking closer to the room from which the sounds came from.

I was too nervous to move along with him, I had no idea what the outcome would be.

Turning to look at me as Jungkook reached out his hands; he sighs.

"Why are you just standing there? You wanted answers, right? Well, here's one of them."

With amble steps; I move to where Jungkook stood then took his hand.

Guiding me to one of the large heavy curtains that separated us from the room inside; he gestures me to look in as he slowly and steadily cracks the satin drapes for my viewing. The beating of my heart began to pick up pace; for I wasn't sure what to expect. But as soon as I saw what was happening inside that room; my breath stops, seeing Soonjin and another woman passionately kissing with nothing but their intimates on. The sight was without a doubt steamy and erotic as both women took turns in gently nipping at each other lips. I could blood rushing to my face; getting hot just watching them. Hands gliding across each other's body; removing one garment after another with it slowly slipping; as full breast started revealing it's bare self's, with rosy pink nipples erected.

"…Care to join?" Jungkook softly whispers in my ear as his lips touch against skin and I gasp. With the sound of air escaping my lips it instantly alarmed Soojin and her partner.

"Who's there?" I hear Soojin voice and Jungkook quickly grabs me by the arm; pulling me into another room.

Placed with my back against the wall and his arms around my waist; I was pressed beneath Jungkook; waiting and hoping that Soojin doesn't find us. 

**Part 1 of; Where truth, love, and lust collide**


	20. Where truth, love, and lust collide (Part 2)

**** ** **

**** Taehyung's POV ** **

As usual; this place was already filled with affluent and socialite individuals. Funny thing was; some of them had other intentions tonight at hand rather than attending a simple birthday celebration.

Jin told me of his recently developed plans. How he intends to bring onboard investors and new clients for his latest project.

How was I involved; you might wonder?

Well, for starters; he asked Jungkook, Jimin and I to help with assisting in bringing new female clients onboard. We were essentially his neatly wrapped packages for the evening. He wanted to go larger with this, and seeing that there were only three of us; he wanted to recruit more.

 ** ** _"Let's get the word around. I have big things planned for us; …. especially for you, Tae."_**** He simply said a few days ago.

But ever since then; word about his 'new project' have left me on edge.

I was about to be tied for life to this world and I had no idea where my loyalties lied.

Ever since my conversation with Y/N; I've been constantly thinking about what she said. Yes, I wanted to be happy. Yet, I had no idea where to begin to achieve that.

However…the main thing that bothered me the most; is that I've been catching myself on many occasions just thinking about her as well. Even when I try not to; my sub-conscious thoughts strikes me in defeat with recent dreams I've had. Dreams, if I were to reveal; you'd probably think I was sexually frustrated.

Then again; I kind of am.

These days, I haven't really been satisfied with the intimacy I have been receiving. All of it was lacking in many ways. There was no true emotional bond between Hyoseong and me. For years I've always been her support cushion during hard times and in return...nothing. I've felt the need to be there for her, to protect her to love her; always in the silence of my despair.

But, before I could jump into my own personal feelings; I needed someone to help me to put an end to Jin's plans. And as much as I hated to admit it...Namjoon was that perfect person.

Scouring the room as I went in search of Namjoon, I saw two familiar faces who I figured knew exactly where he was.

And with quick strides; I made my way towards Hoseok and Yoongi who were having drinks by the main bar.

"Well, if it isn't the master himself. Good to see you again Taehyung. Or are you going by V tonight?" Hoseok mentions; taking a sip of his drink as I stood before them.

"That depends, how much are you willing to pay?" I retorted to his vague question and Hoseok chuckles; lifting his drink to my comment.

Regardless of them being my college seniors; these two also had knowledge of Jin’s trades. For they too are linked to him; guided with Namjoon’s aid.

"Thought you weren't coming tonight." Yoongi voiced; resting his glass on the counter as he turns to face me. “Change of heart?”

"You know me Yoon; I always support a friend's birthday."

"Friend? That's funny. The both of you have been on bad terms for a while now." Hoseok chimes in.

“Not to mention, you and Jin were the main reason why Namjoon’s father’s new business plan didn’t fall through; taking away his number one investor.” Yoongi added; and could see that they were teaming up against me.

"Look, I know what you the two of you think of me and right now I couldn’t care less. We can go back and forth with this all night, but I don't have the time. I honestly just came over here to ask you both if you've seen Namjoon. I have something very important to tell him." I disclosed; and the both of them paused for a moment then turned to look at each other. "...What? What is it?"

With another sample of his drink; Yoongi pokes out his cheek with the assistants of his tongue and stares at me.

"He had an unexpected guest that recently showed up to his party. Seems like Namjoon's father wanted to ensure he would fall through with his promises." Yoongi reveals and after hearing this I could only remember one person.

If I could only tell you the truth Y/N; but the person who you needed to hear _this_ from the most was Namjoon.

It’s funny; …even though I never wanted to hurt you, the actions from my past will still do so.

"Which way did they go?" I inquired; hoping I could meet him before the party officially started.

"They went to the left hall." Hoseok mentions and I turn on my heels to go in search of Namjoon. 

But as luck would have it, I needed not to go far. For there he was, with an unsettled expression; entering back into the grand room.

Meeting him halfway with quick and precise steps; I came face to face with Namjoon once again remembering our last encounter.

"We need to talk." Namjoon and I both say simultaneously as we look at each other a bit surprised.

Moving away from the crowd of party goers to a distant corner; we both spoke again.

Taehyung: "It's about Jin."

Namjoon: "It's about Y/N."

He and I said at the same time once more and I pause at the sound of Y/N's name.

"What about Y/N?" I questioned Namjoon moving closer to where he stood. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine and she's also here."

"What? ...You invited her _here_?"

"I invited her to my birthday party. Like hell would I ever think to invite her here. My mother was the one in charge of picking the venue this year. Jin had a part in this for his own benefits."

"This doesn't surprise me." I say in respond already knowing what Jin was up to. "Is that all you wanted to tell me about her?"

"No, it also involves Jin. I think he..." Namjoon trails off as he fidgets with his wrist watch.

"He what?" I pressed; needing him to finish his sentence.

"...I have a feeling that he's interesting in Y/N."

"What? Namjoon…are you even sure about this?"

"I'm positive. I saw the look in his eyes when he saw her earlier. It was as if he found a new toy to play with. A new woman he deemed worthy for his entertainment. I wanted so badly to break that LED screen. But I refuse to let him know who she is. So, this is why I'm telling you Taehyung; avoid Y/N tonight at all cost. If Jin even so much see's you with her; it's game over.

"Fucking hell..." I sighed looking around the room. "Where is she?"

"I lost track of her when I came in earlier. I was hoping you knew but it seems you don't" Namjoon groans; frustrated. "Could this night get any worse?"

He expressed and I was quick to remember what Yoongi had said.

"Namjoon, there is also something important I need to tell you. But first; I recently heard from Yoongi and I wanted to know if it was true."

"What is it?" Namjoon asks; staring at me with knitted brows.

"Tell me…is it true? That your fiancé' is back in Korea?"

Standing there in silence; Namjoon shifts his gaze away from me with a clenched jaw to match his uneasiness.

"Don’t say that word…and yes; it’s true. But I had no idea. Turns out…as always, my father only cares about one thing. He was the one who brought her here….as my gift. So…happy fucking birthday to me." He says miserably; quickly grabbing a glass of wine from a waiter’s tray and chugs it down.

So it’s true…this…isn’t good. Hearing his answer only made me concerned for one person. And that was you.

**** End of Taehyung's POV ** **

**** ** **

**** Jin's POV ** **

"Hello, I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name is Kim Seok-Jin." I rehearsed to myself as I stood before the office mirror. "Are you enjoying the party so far? I was hoping to get a chance so we could speak. I caught a glimpse of you when you came in and- ...what I saying? I sound like a creep." I scolded myself taking a swing of whiskey.

It was almost time for me to head down to greet my respective guests. But I still couldn't shake my thoughts away from the young miss that came in.

How strange, such innocence and charm pleased my aesthetic senses. Bringing a birthday gift to this kind of event? Could she not know the type of person Namjoon was? And still, for her to be a friend Soojin's? …How stupid does he think I am? Even now; I can still tell when he's lying to my face.

Fixing my tie as I'm ready to head down; I take one more look at my paused screen, showing me the young Miss who came in that white laced dress.

"Who are you?" I questioned; wondering how I'm able to bring you into my world.

For now, I had no time to waste. Money was needed to be made and as such I went in hopes to run into her.

________________________

Tonight was going just as I planned. And to be honest; I couldn't have been more pleased with the outcome of this evening. I've pushed so hard for these past three long years, and everything that I have been working on; was finally falling into place.

As I saunter towards the main room ahead; I could now see recognizable faces. Faces of my most trust worthy investors that decided to join in on the celebration this evening.

Even better; they also guaranteed to bring in a few friends who they thought would be onboard with my new project.

 ** ** _How could making more money become this easy_****? I thought to myself as I shook the hands of those who reached for me.

It was simply amazing at what lust and greed can drive these people to do. The very main reason I decided to uplift myself by giving them the joy of feeling like true VIP's. Give them all a small taste of paradise and they go hungry; always coming back for more.

Look at them all; eager of wanting to be included into something that sounds exclusive to them is absolutely laughable. But I digress; if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have made it this far. However; being able to control who does what and what goes where was immensely satisfying.

Threading through the room greeting guest upon guest I see a regular client of mine making their way towards me.

Reaching my hand out to her as I gave her a gentle smile; I welcome Ah-In back to the WaVe.

"Ah-In, don't you look amazing. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Jin, you know I'm always here to support you." She says as she greets me with cheek kisses. "After all; I am one of your investors. But also, I had to come and donate for Namjoon's birthday. He's still dear to my heart. Such a shame you both didn't continue as business partners. "

"Yes, a shame indeed. None the less; he is still my friend, which is why I'm glad you're here. How are you enjoying the festivities for the evening?" I ask, and Ah-In smoothly stirs her red wine within her glass

"So far so good, but...I'm very curious. When are you going to reveal this so called 'new plan' you've been boasting about through your emails?" She queries and I chuckle at her eagerness.

"All in due time my dear. As a matter of fact...; since you're always so supportive. I'll let you in on a few details. I have new escorts coming in soon. I can send you all new profiles by the end of next week. There is one in particular I think you'd be very interested in as well."

"Is that so?" Ah-In crooned as she fully turns to face me and takes a quick sip from her glass. "Then I definitely need to give it a look when you do. In addition to that; I have another friend who is interested in your escort service as well. I'll be sure to send over her information later."

"Anytime, Ah-In. Speaking of which; how was your date with V the other night? I know Jungkook was your go to guy; but I'm highly interested to know how your switch was." I ask her and Ah-In stood there looking in the distance with a dazed expression on her face. "...Ah-In, did you hear me?"

"...V. You said he was your number one in choices of your escorts? Am I right?" Ah-In prodded then looks at me.

"Of course, I swear by it. Do you doubt me?"

Looking away from me Ah-In inhales deeply then speaks again.

"No. I trust you, Jin. So I intend on giving him another chance."

"Another chance? I'm sorry but; why does it sound like things did not go well."

"I had no intention of bringing this up to you Jin; because I genuinely like V. As for your establishment, the blue ocean; I think your managers should be more aware of who they hire."

Hearing her words; I simply chuckle in my head.

"Ms. Ah-In, please forgive me if I come of too strong. My establishment has never made any mistakes in the last three years. All secrets are kept within the business and without fail we have dismissed any form of loose ends. So, unless you tell me upfront what really happened; I have no way of assisting you with defusing whatever problem took place."

"Fine then, let me put it straight. Apparently one of your new waitresses at Blue Ocean who served us was V's sister. Something transpired that night in booth 12 that still left me puzzled to this day. So much that she even threw a drink in his face."

"Hang on..., V? My V, has a sister?" I inquired; just to make sure I heard her correctly.

"That's what he and Jungkook told me. He had to send her home for the night just to calm her down." She replies and as serious as Ah-In was; I had to contain myself from laughing.

"Ms. Ah-In" I say with a bow. "I sincerely and humbly apologize for any mishap. I will take full care of this matter as soon as possible. And I ensure you; nothing like this will come about again."

"...I sure hope so. The next time I book with V, I'm taking him elsewhere. A trip sounds a lot better; far away from any distractions. Just send me your price and I'll wire the money to you later this week." She states, shaking my hand once again. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I see someone I must speak with."

Watching Ah-In as she leaves from my side; my eyes were reluctant to find Namjoon and Taehyung in the far corner of the room. Those two haven't been on good terms all year; how is it that their suddenly speaking with one another.

They both seemed tense; almost worried about something. What could be so important that they both needed to stray of to the side just to speak?

Interesting, it must have been something odd to spark such a conversation to begin with. Thinking about it now; I wonder if it has anything to do with what Ah-In mentioned.

Pulling out my phone; I send a quick text to my assistant; hoping this message might help me to solve this fascinating paradox of a scene.

****_Good Evening Yoona;_ ** **

****_I need you to do me a favor and contact the security team at Blue Ocean. Have them send you the camera files of last week Saturday at around 9pm. Tell them to send you any footage they might have of the private booths; especially booth number 12. Let them know its needed ASAP; before the night ends._ ** **

I finish slipping my cell back into my pocket.

If this has anything to do with who I think it is....; then things have gotten far more entertaining. Let's play game...shall we?

**** End of Jin's POV ** **


	21. Where truth, love, and lust collide  (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine writing 2 more chapters and your computer decides to say (Oops! this PC ran into a problem, I'm going to be an ass and restart and somehow lose some of your work. Oh well better stay up all night and try to remember what you wrote. BWHAHAHA) It didn't really say that but you get my dilemma. If this chapter sounds rushed then i sincerely apologize. I plan on uploading another one tonight. I wanted to upload everyday but seeing has how I get really flustered about my writing these days; I tend to scrutinize my work and rewrite what i don't like ^^'' (sometimes messing it up in the process anyways) I will try my best to upload at least every two days. If I have to go longer then I will update on that as well. :D

“Care to join?” Jungkook softly whispers in my ear as his lips touch against them and I gasp; the sound of air escaping my lips alarming Soojin and her partner.

“Who’s there?” I hear Soojin shout as Jungkook grabs me by the arm pulling me into another room.

Placed with my back against the wall and his arms around my waist; I was pressed beneath Jungkook waiting and hoping that Soojin doesn’t find us.

*****************

****

** We continue… **

Close….Jungkook was way too close.

I had imagined all kinds of cases and scenarios for tonight; but this was definitely not one of them.

I shift in Jungkook’s hold, easing his arms from my waist; hoping he would see this as a sign to release me. But it was no use. This only gave him more room to draw closer and at that moment I almost stopped breathing.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Soojin calls out through the echoing space and I close my eyes wishing I would just disappear.

Please don’t find us…please go just away. I prayed internally; hoping that she would go back to her lover. But instead we both heard footsteps approaching near the room where we hid and that’s when Jungkook decided on his plan.

“So…” Jungkook quietly whispers and I open my eyes to look at him. “Don’t take this the wrong way; but how good are you at vocalizing sexual sounds.”

“…Wah-what are you talking about?” I breathe; wondering where all of this was coming from.

“Studies show that people get extremely award in situations pertaining to the sound of sexual pleasure.” He quickly explains. “If they hear erotic moans they’ll think wer-

“SHhshshshhh.” I quietly fidget; trying to prevent him from finishing that sentence. “You’re seriously _crazy_ if you think I’m doing that.”

“Come on. There’s nothing else behind it.” He gestures with his free hand.

“I said no.” I scowled my face at him, shaking my head. There was no way in hell I was going to play that game.

Jungkook and I went back and forth with this; disagreeing on the whole idea in the dark lit room. But he soon stops, putting his hand in front of my face; hearing the sound of ample steps approaching closer to our room.

With hast; Jungkook pulls off his jacket and begins to strip by unbuttoning his shirt.

“Shit…” he mutters; covering my head with his blazer. “Let’s hope she buys it.”

With full view of his torso; I could see that Jungkook was the type who worked hard on his body. His abs was truly defined as the twin lines around his pelvic area surfaced; vividly showing a path way to his private place. His skin was clean; revealing slick tattoos on his forearm and hands that were graced with muscular features. …I had to avert my gaze, but I was reluctant to look away.

Just like Tae, Jungkook had long curly bangs covering his forehead. He then ruffles his hair into a messy state and strides towards the purple drapes.

Drawing the curtains open with force he’s met face to face with Soojin who was standing outside the halls way. Quickly turning around to avoid her seeing me; I stood in the corner of the room pulling Jungkook’s Jacket around my body.

** **

** Jungkook’s POV **

“Soonjin, hey.” I smiled; greeting her.

“…What are you doing here Jungkook?”

“Hmm? Whatever do you mean? What else could this place be built for?” I retorted; mincing her words. “Jin made a short notice request, so….”

“ _You,_ have a client?” she steps forward disbelieving my words as she try tries to peep in.

“Ah, Tch. Can’t do that. You know the rules…; client confidentiality. Besides, would I honestly be in here doing anything else.” I say; knowing Soojin had good knowledge of my carnal ways. “Yet…you’re here too. What are you doing here Soojin? I didn’t peg you as the promiscuous type. But judging by the creases in your dress; …could it be that you’re squeezing in an earlier nap cap by chance?” I smirk and Soojin rolls her eyes in utter annoyance.

“…Screw you Jungkook. …Always such a prick.”

“Ouch!” I teased, raising my hand to my chest. “And as always… such harsh words coming from those pretty little lips. Anyway…, if you’ll excuse me; my client _really_ hates to wait and so do I.”

“Heh…Why do I feel like you’re lying. You’re always up to something.”

“Now Soojin…, I may be many things, but I’m no lair.” I declared moving towards her. “Don’t believe me? You’re welcome to join us if you’d like. A little experimenting wouldn’t hurt, now will it?” I teased her, and with a quick middle finger to my face; Soojin announces what she really thought of my invitation.

“You’re barking up the wrong tree Jungkook. I’d rather screw your client than ever touch you.” she hissed, walking away.

“…And that’s just the confession I needed.” I muttered closing back the heavy satin drapes as I heavily exhaled.

Keenly listening as Soojin and her lover’s footsteps receded down the hall; I turn to look at Y/N, who was still facing the corner of the room with my jacket hugged around her body. 

“The coast is clear. You can turn around now.” I assured her but she hesitates to do so. “…I’m gonna need my jacket back just so you know. I’d rather not be asked why it’s missing or why you have it in your possession. But I’m sure your friend Eunji would be interested to know.” I teased and she finally spins to face me; slipping the blazer off her shoulders.

 _So…this is the one, Taehyung?_ I notioned as Y/N lightly folds my clothes in her hands.

I somehow found myself amazed with what she chose to wear tonight; and truthfully speaking, any man would probably be caught staring as well. I was no different.

I began to wonder if she wasn’t aware of how her tight fitted lace dress revealed areas that men found visually explorable. Heh…I’d be lying if I said she didn’t look sexy.

……Shit…you really bit into this one, huh Taehyung.

Judging by what information Tae had given me; I speculated she and Namjoon had gotten rather close. And even though Taehyung told me how much it didn’t bother him; I knew my friend all too well to know that was a lie. 

“So…, I’m guessing you and Soojin are not on a friend’s basis.” She points out handing over my blazer.

“Soojin and I are a working progress.”

“Really? Because it sounds like she despises you.”

“Ssst, Despise is such a strong word though.” I expressed as Y/N folds her arms and stares at me. “…Fine, long story short…I slept with a past girlfriend of hers. In the end; that girlfriend broke up with Soojin not too long after. And I; Jungkook, was blamed for the demise of their relationship.”

“Well, I mean…you did sleep with her girlfriend so….” She chimed in.

“That’s the thing. I didn’t know they were dating until after the breakup. I’m honestly just a pawn in all of this if you ask me.” I stated; buttoning my shirt. And with a heavy sigh, Y/N looks away; giving me privacy to get dressed.

“…So…Soojin likes girls.” She voiced; with knitted brows, slightly turning her head in my direction. “…Jungkook, tell me honestly; ...Soojin isn’t really dating Taehyung; is she?”

“How did you… Wait, let me guess. Taehyung told you…didn’t he?” I inclined and Y/N slowly nodded in reply. “Then yes, it’s true. There not really together.”

“I don’t get it…, why tell everyone that their dating? What’s the reason behind doing so?”

“Because; Taehyung is nothing more but cloak; just to hide Soojin’s sexual orientation.” I reveal and Y/N stood there quietly. “Her family isn’t fund of the idea that their daughter is a lesbian. So, she asked Taehyung to help her by pretending to be her boyfriend. It was a deal they made to keep her secret. So… any social outings, family dinners or anything; it’s just a cover for approval from her parents.”

“…What?” She breathed as she turns to face me. “Honestly, it shouldn’t matter who she decides to date. To go to that extent just to hide her feelings…; are her parents so against it that she has to use him as a cover?”

“Yes. Against it enough that if they found out the truth; they’ll send her away.” I specified, knowing this was a tough situation for her to accept already.

“I-I don’t understand. Why are you telling me this? Where do _I_ fit in? ”

“…I’m telling you this because… I need your help. Something is seriously bothering Taehyung and he refuses to tell me the truth. Y/N…, I think you’re the only one that can really get through to him.”

“Me? Heh…, now that’s where you’re wrong. No one can get through to Taehyung. The dude is undeniably the most complicated human being I have ever met in my entire life! I’ve already decided to shut him out and move on. And so did him.”

“Really? Well somehow, you got to him.” I replied; knowing the hurt he felt walking out on her the other day.

“Jungkook…I know Taehyung is your friends but I’m sorry, I can’t help you. He and I aren’t even on speaking terms right now. I can’t keep up with the pushing and pulling every single day. It’s exhausting.”

“I figured as much. You two really are just like magnets. Ever since you guys met; you’ve both been constantly in and out with each other. The strangest thing is…Taehyung seems to want to risk it all by telling you everything. He told you about Soojin and about his brother being kidnapped. Also…he somehow managed to reveal to you that he was an escort. And I know that wasn’t an easy pill to swallow for you either. But yet, somehow you two still sought each other out. So much so; that he was even at your aid when you fainted last Sunday, isn’t that right Y/N? Clinging to him like he was your source of energy; calling his name from your lips when you knew you needed him the most.”

“H-how did you know this?” she softly asks; eyes showing truth of how she felt.

“He told me. Right before he said that you somehow have this… strange ability that allows him to be honest with you.”

“…That’s just crazy.”

“It does sound crazy. But, to tell you the truth; it seems to me that Taehyung has found someone he connects to. And I think you found that in Taehyung as well. Funny thing is… Taehyung doesn’t seem to know this yet.”

“…Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I connect with Taehyung emotionally when we can’t seem to stop arguing?”

“Have you even noticed the things you both have been disagreeing on lately? There is a wall standing between you both. Break it down and I guarantee a different result. That’s why I brought you here. So you could see the truth for yourself. He was unable to tell you everything, because he made a promise to Soojin to keep her secret.” I say and Y/N shakes her head.

“…Seems to me Taehyung has many secrets of his own as well.” Her voice trembles as she hugged herself.

“You’re right. He does. Some of which, that I myself am unable to tell you. I know this is a lot to take in. And I know it’s not my place to ask… but I really do need your help. There’s something he’s hiding and he won’t tell me what it is. I have a feeling that if he were to tell anyone...it’ll be you. However…if you do plan on going through with this, I want to be the one to advice you on something.” I say walking up to Y/N and her whole body tenses.

“Under no circumstances do I recommend that you get romantically involved with Taehyung.” I cautioned as she looks up at me with a troubled expression on her face. “I’m sorry if I sound harsh, but I say this because there is much more to be resolved before that can ever happen. I know Taehyung and everything he comes with. There is a lot at stake here Y/N; and I’d hate it if you got hurt in the midst of everything. Say what you want…even if you think that will never happen. But…if I’m right about any of this…and you’re not prepared to get hurt…resist him. …Do we have a deal? ”

Taehyung is my friend; of course I want nothing but the best for him. However, he also has enough on his plate to deal with. Y/N was the key to help him sort out his feelings. Taehyung, I hope whatever your feeling for her is just a little crush. If this is anything more; I fear both of you will get hurt in the long run. 

** End Of Jungkook’s POV  
  
**

** **

** We continue… **

**_“Under no circumstances do I recommend that you get romantically involved with Taehyung.”_ **

But why would I?

 **_“I know Taehyung and everything he comes with.”_ ** **“I’d hate it if you got hurt”**

What did he mean? How much is Taehyung really hiding? Why would I get hurt?

**_“Resist him.”_ **

**“…Do we have a deal?”**

A deal…?

The sound of running water left me in a trance as it cooled my skin underneath the faucet. I was completely out of it. 

At this point; I wasn’t even sure if I could continue with this party. Between me now knowing Soojin’s secret and also a few more interesting things about Taehyung; I had no idea how to react, neither did I have a clue on what to say to Eunji when I see her.

Crap…what if I run into Soonjin? Could she have seen me? ….Shit...what if I run into Taehyung?! Would he ask me if I knew?!

Standing by sink as my own thoughts consumed me from the inside out; I suddenly hear the bathroom door open with chatter and music of the event entering behind it. And with muffled voices it closes and in enters a young lady who was as beautiful as the rest that were here.

Her skin glowed presenting her defined collar bones in her off the shoulder dress as she sauntered in with graceful long steps.

Walking towards the mirror with her clutched purse under her arm; she see’s me and smiles bobbing her head saying hi.

“…I like your dress.” She speaks as we stared at each other through the large glass.

“Thank you. I really like yours as well.” I replied keeping my mental thinking intact.

“You do?” she smiles. “Thank you. I really wanted to impress my fiancé tonight. He got me these earrings last year so I bought the dress to match. Do you think he’ll like it? He hasn’t really noticed.”

“I think you look beautiful. I’m sure he’ll see it soon. Or maybe just give him hints?” I shared hoping it would help.

“Men, am I right?”

“Ohhooof. You don’t know the half of it.” I heaved a gusty sigh; pushing loose strands away from my face.

“Boyfriend problems?” she suggested and I look at her in a surprised manner.

“….Oh!…No. I don’t have a boyfriend. Well… there is someone that I like but…I have no idea where we stand now.”

“Honestly…if a man can’t tell you upfront how he feels about you then he’s not the one. A guy should be brave enough to tell you something like…; ‘You drive me crazy just thinking about you each day’;….. even to say…I love you would be just as rewarding.” She honestly expresses as she begins to touch up her makeup.

I love you?

Even in my past relationships I’ve never heard that from a man, let alone said it. How would I be able to tell…if I loved someone?

I really like Namjoon; he gives me crazy butterflies every time I see him. His tender warm smile makes me think of how I’d be happy enough just to glimps it every day. I think about him a lot but it’s not like it drives me crazy. Ha…the only person who drives me insane when I think about them is Tae…Taehyung? Wait…that’s not the same. Taehyung frustrates me more than anything! Why would I even consider liking him? It’s not like my sub consciousness finds ways to think about him…every d- fuck…. I need a drink. I NEED A DRINK!

My thoughts were being quite cruel to me. Why am I even debating between the two? It’s Namjoon! I like Namjoon!

“Hey, are you okay?” the woman besides me asks and I immediately stare at her. “You look a little flustered. Hang on; I think I have something in here….

“Oh n-no, I’m fine. I just need to calm down bit.” I answer timidly hoping my face doesn’t turn red. 

“Are you sure? Even so; have one these.” She says handing me a miniature bar of candy.

“C-chocolate?”

“Yes and no. It is chocolate but it also has calming supplements as a main ingredient. It looks like you could use it.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” I acknowledged her kindness; taking a glance at the sweet she had given me.

“No problem. Oh I’m Cho-rong by the way.” She beamed; introducing herself. And again I saw just how pretty she was with that smile.

“Hi Cho-rong, I’m Y/N.” I replied with a warm smile as well. “I would stay and chat more but I really should get going. I came here with a friend of mine and she’s probably wondering where I ran off to.”

“Oh, of course. It was nice talking to you.”

“You too! Again, thanks for the chocolate.” I replied; displaying it in my hand.

And with a gentle wave Cho-rong says goodbye as I exit the ladies restroom. Oblivious to how strongly our paths are connected. 


	22. Where truth, love and lust collide (Part 4)

I needed to find Eunji. I really wanted some form of advice. Heck, I would be okay if she told me I was being ridiculously crazy.

I mean, _come on_ ; why would the concept of Taehyung as a possible companion cross my mind? How absurd is that?!

My own thoughts were now my enemy; and there was no way in hell I trusted any of it.

Walking through the room as I thread through party goers; I go in search of Eunji hoping she would be able to calm me down. However without any luck; there were no signs of her and I began to worry that she might have left because I was gone for so long.

Turning from one side to the other; I desperately prayed that wasn’t the case. But as a group of guest cleared my view; I spotted Jimin by the bar, chatting it up with another guest who looked vaguely familiar.

“Jimin…” I call and he looks in my direction. However, the person who stood next to him was no stranger at all. “Min Yoongi?!” my eyes widen at the sight of our college senior

“Hey.” Yoongi simply says; greeting me with a smile. And I thought how rare it was to actually see him do this.

“Y/N, where have you been? I was getting worried.” Jimin queried as I moved closer to the bar counter.

**Crap…what do I even tell him?**

“Um,…in the bathroom. I had awful awful…cramps.” I reply; knowing this was a lame ass excuse. But there was no way I could tell Jimin what just transpired in that purple room of sin. “I’m really sorry to have worried you. However; do you guys know where Eunji is?”

“Eunji? She just walked off with Hoseok not too long ago.”

“Hoseok? As in Jung Hoseok; our teacher?” I question him to clarify if it was the same person and Jimin nods.

“He took her to see a view of the city on the balcony. Would you like me me to take you to her?”

“No. uh... That’s okay. I’ll wait here until she gets back. I’m just relieved she’s still here.”

“Mmm, you might wait a while though.” Yoongi chimes in and I turn to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“She and Hoseok seemed to have hit it off really well. Looks like I’ve been beaten to the punch.” Jimin adds and I am now in full incredulity.

“Say what now? S-so you’re telling me my friend and…Hoseok…?!”

“Mmhmm.” Yoongi nods as Jimin chuckles at my reaction.

“…Ah…I-I need a drink.” I stated taking Jimin’s beverage from his hands.

“Hey, easy; that one is rather-

“Ack! Ugh!”

“-strong...” He finishes and I’m left with a bitter taste in my mouth.

“What _is_ this?!”

“It’s Negroni.” Yoongi says handing me a napkin. “If you can’t take bitters then this drink isn’t for you. Should I order a different cocktail?”

“That’s alright.” I passed; fanning myself. “…I think I’ll go look for Eunji instead.”

“Hey, you sure you’re alright? You look kind of out of it?” Jimin asks resting his hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just need to speak to Eunji about something.”

“And you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Very.” I assured him looking over at Yoongi. “Go on ahead and enjoy the night. I’ll be back in bit after I find her.”

“…Okay. Call me if you need me.” He calmly states and I’m touched by his undying kindness. 

I admit; I felt bad that I had to lie to Jimin; however…what good would it be for me to say; **_“Hey, so I just came from a dungeon like part of this building in which tons of sexcapades probably takes place? You wanna see?”_**

Please…as if I could.

Walking away from them both, with high hopes to run into Eunji. I’m instantly frozen in my tracks at the sight of the person who keeps provoking me emotions.

Casually drinking his wine with no signs of how irritable he’s made me. There stood Taehyung with great poise and style; mingling with guest who looks to be acquainted with him. He definitely seems like the type of person who belonged at these social gatherings.

How strange…; being able to grasp individuals with is presence alone, was a skill he mastered all too well.

Our gazes suddenly lock on each other; leaving me spellbind in his eyes. And with a nip of my bottom lip, I could feel the warmth of Jimin’s alcohol stir within me; giving an effect that I honestly didn’t need right now. It was like a wave of heat running through my chest straight down to my honey pot. And this reason here; is exactly why I stay away from alcohol.

_ “To tell you the truth; it seems to me that Taehyung has found someone he connects to. And I think you found that in Taehyung as well. Funny thing is… Taehyung doesn’t seem to know this yet.” _

Fucking Jungkook…

The main reason I’m this flustered is his entire fault!

Taehyung was something I came here to get away from. But the fact that he was now infiltrating my thoughts left me greatly irritated.

This feeling…why won’t it just go away. I honestly must be losing my sense of direction, because in that moment; …I was beginning to think of Taehyung in a different light.

“He’s rather dangerous that one. I urge you to be careful.” Someone says beside me and I turn to see two women whose attention was focused on Tae.

“Are the rumors even true? That he once made a client go insane?”

“So I’ve heard; but that’s just a rumor. However…I hear sex with him is phenomenal. So good; that is sure-fire you’ll book him again.”

“Really…? Mm, I already made plans to take him on. Hell, true or not; I’d risk going crazy for him.”

They continue their banter and I shake my head in derision to what I’m hearing. 

Whatever the case may be; there was no way Jungkook was right. Taehyung and I were far too different. He lived in a world that I could never take part in.

Turning on my heels to leave this mess of a conversation; I am met face to face with a young man who looks around the same age as I was. ‘

With a quick bow and a bright smile; he speaks with news to who he was.

“Excuse, Miss? Is your name Y/N?” He queries and I slowly gave him a nod. “Wonderful, My name is Jung-woo. There is someone who wants to see you.”

“See me?”

“Yes Miss. The person is waiting for you in one of the upper sky rooms. They gave me strict instructions to bring you there. I know this may be quite alarming but I assure you; you’re very safe with me.” He announced; gesturing with his hands as a direction of guidance. “Please…if you’d kindly come this way.”

I admit…I was very reluctant to follow this man named Jung-woo.

But before I dismissed as to who wanted to see me; I decided to take this opportunity to go and avoid Taehyung.

“Please, lead the way.” I say; following Jung-woo out of the main room.

I could see Taehyung; as he watched me exit out of the main room. And with eyes so intense; I couldn’t help but feel evoked.

Jungkook’s words had stuck with me. And obviously….I needed more time to comprehend.

******BONUS*******

**Jimin & Yoongi's side story**

“So…come here often?” Jimin says and Yoongi chuckles taking a swing of his hard liquor.

“Not really. However…it seems like you do.” Yoongi replies; taking a low jab at Jimin’s line of work.

“Yah…you haven’t contacted me in a week. And here I am trying to make the most of you. Are you really still upset?”

“Jimin; when I said that would be the last time. I honestly meant it. Unlike you…I don’t go back on my word.”

“What if I don’t want it to be the last time? What if I wanted more?”

“…You can’t have more when you’re an escort. I told you… Jimin; I despise what you do. But hell…heh…I was stupid enough to get myself involved with you anyways. Every time we fuck; at the end of it…I’m reminded that you’re not really mine. But belong to a bunch of other women as well. I can’t keep up with your so called lifestyle. So let’s just move on.”

Hearing Yoongi’s words, Jimin quickly grabs a hold of his drink; turning it up to his head in one quick move.

“What if I told you…I wanted to leave with you tonight; would you make that happen? I should be working…but yet…here I am stuck on a guy who keeps pulling me back in. You started it Yoongi. So I suggest finish it.”

With a stone cold stare…Yoongi smirks at him; sliding the glass out of Jimin’s hand.

“Are you sure? Because when I’m done with you; your gonna wish you hadn’t said that.”

“Try me.” Jimin prompt; lustfully looking into Yoongi’s eyes.

“…Do you still have that collar I gave? And should I get you blind folds to match?”

A lecherous smile played across Jimin’s lips as he knew what this meant.

“…Hold on…about the drink that Y/N had. Should we tell her what is does?”

“She only had a mouth full. I believe she should be fine. Although…if she does mix her alcohol…then that feeling might just kick in.”

**___________________________**

Yeah that's all I got XD


	23. Where truth, love, and lust collide (Part 5)

** **

** Taehyung’s POV **

When will this night end? I groaned internally; listening to story’s I’ve heard before.

Bored….I’m so bored. I’m tired of pretending to be interested in how you traveled to the Oceania regions then to North America just to see New Year’s twice. I don’t care that you’re, _so_ spontaneous that you pick your vacations spots by throwing darts at your world map. And no…I’d rather stay home next week than to board the new yacht your father bought you; only because you just turned 33.

How is it that this is all you care about? It’s so funny though; how I use to be excited to hear such things. But I soon realized that this isn’t living. It was only draining me out.

“So V; I hear your one of your many talents is that you enjoy painting. Is it true? Would you take a shot at painting me?” A newly interested client asks and I give her an answer pleasing to her needs.

“This is true. I paint whatever comes to mind. And whatever _comes_ …I’ll paint. However…I’m no good at painting apparel. But I’ll try it just for you.”

With a sip of her wine and a lustful stare; I had hooked another client on the line. Number six for the night. Need I go on?

With different forms of conversations, filling my mind with useless information; I smile and nod agreeing with each word they say. 

Where the hell is Jimin? He’s been MIA since we got here. However, Jungkook seems to be doing fine though. Seem’s like he’s picked a few as well.

The party continued as it should; and Jin somehow managed to pull his business in play along with it. But as I’m ready to engage conversation with another supposable patron; I am hit with seeing the one person who tends to avoid me.

You’re cruel Y/N…, why the hell are you dressed like that tonight? Your hair, always in a ponytail; but now you decided to let it down. I wanted to tell you how you looked beautiful; just to see you smile. However you might just laugh in my face and tell me again how you’ve grown tired of seeing me again.

Standing there with that laced attire, messing with my self-awareness; it only hurts me more than I’m forbidden to talk to you. But…I want to know; what are you thinking about? You seem to only bite your lips when your thoughts are focused on something. I honestly wish you wouldn’t do that in public.

Averting my gaze insisting that I dismiss any form of lewd thoughts; I take a sip of my wine trying to pin back on any information I may have missed during the conversation. Yet, my gaze strayed to her again; but this time she was leaving with Jung-woo, a man who worked for the Kim’s.

Of course you would send him for her. Knowing very well I had no choice but to stand there and watch.

…….I’m sorry Namjoon; but I can’t let this happen.

“Excuse me for a moment.” I announced, leaving my newly listed clients behind.

However, in hopes to catch up with Jung-woo and Y/N; I am stopped by Jin’s younger sister; Hyoseong.

“Hey handsome~” She speaks; gently gliding her hand across my back. “I’ve been looking for you all night.”

“Hyoseong…” I pull her hand away; ensuring no one saw this. “Stop, we’re in public. Where is husband?”

“Ugh, he left early saying he needed to catch a flight to Tokyo. He’ll be back on Monday. Which means…I have you to myself all weekend.” She whispers coming closer.

“…Are you drunk?” I inquired; stepping back to look at her. “How much have you had?”

“MMmmm…Just two drinks.” She replies holding up four of her fingers with a dazed smile

Shit…this was the last thing I needed.

“Look at me. We need to get you sobered up. Then, I’m calling you a cab to take you home. Do you understand?”

“A cab? Tae…Tae……I’m fine. I’m not drunk. It’s not like I’m slurring my words anyway.”

“It doesn’t matter. Your obviously intoxicated.”

“No~ Just come with me. I want to show you something.”

“What is it?”

“Nooooo…, you have to come first. Pfft, get it? Come?” She giggles; linking me by the arm.

And with no sign in which way Y/N went now, I heaved a heavy sigh.

“Need help?” A voice behind me presumes; and I am relieved to see that it’s Jungkook.

“…Christ, you couldn’t have come at a better time. She’s drunk.”

“I’m. not. Drunk. I’m fine… Tae~ why won’t you believe me when I say I’m fine?” she whines stepping away from us.

“Heh heh, Holy hell…; is she always this cute when she’s drunk?” Jungkook teased; smiling at her behavior.

“Jungkook, stop. …Hyo, I believe you. But right now I need you to trust me and let me sober you up. I know…, I know how you’re feeling. However I can’t risk you behaving like this. You’ll get us both caught. And I won’t be able to stay with you anymore. Do you understand?”

With knitted brows; Hyoseung nods, giving me her half-filled glass of wine.

“Good girl. Do want Jungkook to drive you home?”

“No…, I want you to take me home.” She says, looking at with doll eyes.

“You know I don’t drive anymore Hyo. And I’m not ready to leave as yet either.”

“Fine then we’ll both stay. Besides…Jin told me he had a huge surprised planned for us all.”

“A surprise?” Jungkook repeats; staring at me. “Do you know about this?”

“Of course not.” I replied to him, oblivious to what she was talking about.

“Well…, he said it was one made especially for Namjoon. Saying something about how friends should support one another in anything they do…; whatever that means.”

Jungkook and I exchanged looks knowing that this could go left at any moment; for Jin was always the type who loved using code to relay a message. 

** End of Taehyung’s POV **

___________________________

“In here.” Jung-woo reveals; showing me a copper colored wooden door with an unusual looking brass handle.

I stood there looking at him; with a sense of uncertainty. However with multiple nods; he gestures me to go in.

Turning the knob as I enter the room; I could see someone standing in the center with their backs facing me.

“…Namjoon?” I utter his name and his head turns at the sound of my voice.

The door closes behind us and with quick and precise strides Namjoon marches towards where I stood then pulls me in his arms.

“I’ve been wanting to hold you all night.” He softly whispers; gently stroking the back of my head. “I’m sorry you waited this long.”

Feeling the warmth of his body grasping to mine; I felt at ease, finally being able to relax for the first time tonight.

“Namjoon…earlier you-

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It was never my intention to pass you by.”

“So you did see me.” I confirmed pulling away from his hold. “…Are you ashamed because our backgrounds are so different?”

“What? No, definitely not.” He answers and I begin to look around the room that was sealed off from everyone else.

“…It’s kind hard to assume otherwise.” I chuckle anxiously.

“Y/N, I couldn’t care less about riches or status. Don’t you ever think I would be ashamed to be seen with you. Out of the entire guests who are here tonight; you are the only person I care about the most. Plus…you’re the only person who has gotten me a birthday gift in the last four years.” He says stepping to the side; revealing my now opened gift on the round nest table behind him.

“You got my gift!” I say excitingly; seeing the contents out of the bag. “…Did you…did you like it?” 

“Like it? I love it!” Namjoon expresses with his glorious smile. One so contagious that I began smiling as well. “I’ve always wanted this book! How did you know?”

“…I kind of saw that you’ve been following the author on Instagram so… b-but I swear I wasn’t stalking. You just made it so hard me…that I didn’t know what to get you for your birthday.” I pouted feeling somewhat nervous.

“…Did you make this cake as well?” He questions and I bit my bottom lip knowing what he was about to say next. “It’s coffee flavored; isn’t it?”

“Well…you _were_ the one talking to your admires so _loudly_ the other day. I heard every single word. …It was very hard to miss.”

“Admires?” He repeats with and arched brow. “Wait…..were you jealous?”

“Pfft no…”

“Y/N…” he says my name, and I press my lips together; gazing up at him without an answer. “Ah… Damn it. Why are you so cute?” Namjoon steps closer and I am instantly feeling butterflies again in my tummy. “If you really heard every single word that day…then you wouldn’t be jealous.” His voiced with a low tone.

Grabbing a hold of my wrist as Namjoon reaches in his blazer pocket; he pulls out a small blue box revealing the words Tiffany & co. printed on it.

“I was debating with myself all night how I should give you this.” He says opening the small container.

My eyes were graced by the sight of a gorgeous rose gold diamond studded bracelet; which came along with a tiny butterfly pendant. “Do you remember when I told you; how I’d tell you what I wanted for my birthday tonight? Well…for now I want you to wear this. Because it symbolizes something very important I want to ask you. However, I can’t. At least…not right now. There is a serious matter I must take care of first. And once I do…I’ll ask you then.”

Gazing at the bracelet as it twinkled beneath the florescent lights; I felt an odd feeling come over me. I wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or just my nerves, but I was hesitant to accept this gift from Namjoon. I honestly wanted to know what kind of serious matter needed to be taken care of before he could actually tell me how he truly felt. The words I wanted to hear so badly from his lips; was yet again delayed. 

_“Will you be my girlfriend?”_ Those sweet words; I wanted to hear.

It’s okay Namjoon. It’s okay…..just say it. Help me to understand that I needed no one else. Help me to clear my thoughts of any possible diversion.

I wanted to confirm that it was you and only _you_ Namjoon.

But…I also want to trust you. Because right now…you’re the only one who doesn’t cause me stress. The only one who treats me the same as you always do. The only one…who held no secrets.

So…I’ll open up myself to you. I’ll gamble this once and wait.

With a smile and a nod; I accepted. Hoping the choice I made will be rewarded even greater.

“…I’ll wear it. I’ll wait for when you’re ready to tell what you want to say.” I confessed and with contentment written across his face; Namjoon removes the bracelet from the box and unto my wrist. “It’s beautiful.” I expressed in admiration of my gift as it fit perfectly around it.

“…So are you. Absolutely beautiful.” He says rubbing my wrist with his thumb; breaking my gaze from the jewel.

Again…this bubbly feeling he gave me and I was prepared and willing to give into it.

With another step closer Namjoon gently rests his hand on the left side of my cheek; drawing me nearer. The touch of his warm hand was like fire to my skin as we drew closer for our first kiss. I was eager and ready to know what his lips tasted like.

But…again…with fail, there was a heavy knock at the door; stopping us both from achieving this goal.

“….Shit…” He breathed; eyes closed tightly. “What is it?!” I could hear the frustration in Namjoon’s voice as I took a step back from him.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Sir, but…your parents sent me to come get you.” Jung-woo states from the other side of the door.

“Tell them I’m busy and that I’ll be there soon.”

“I…can’t do that Sir. They need you back at the party. They said it’s time for you to cut the cake.”

“…What?” Namjoon says; walking towards the entrance. “They normally wait until the end of the party to do that. Why now?”

“I’m not sure, but they need you right away.”

Namjoon opens the door of the room and I see Jung-woo who suddenly bow. He did so in such a formal manner that could only mean he worked for him.

“Please, take Y/N back to the party. Ensure she gets there without harm. I’ll go meet my parents when you do.”

“Yes Mr. Kim.” He quickly replies and they both turn to look in my direction.

With ample steps I move towards Namjoon who gently takes a hold of my hand.

“…Wait for me by the main lobby when the party ends. I’ll take you and Eunji home; alright?”

“Okay.” I agreed as he kisses me on my cheek.

…If only I knew how things between us would have changed that night; …I probably wouldn’t have agreed to leave Namjoon’s side. But instead…I would have begged for him to tell me the truth himself.

_____________________________________

Arriving to the main room with the help of Jung-woo; I was finally reunited with Eunji again.

I was genuinely happy to see her here. It was like a calming method of letting me know I was still sane. With everything that has happen so far tonight; I honestly was not sure if this event was still Namjoon’s birthday party or just an evening filled with crazy events.

However, knowing that I made my final decision to stick with Namjoon; I really wanted nothing else but to finish off my night with him.

No more crazy secrets, no more stressful interruptions. Universe, be kind to me…just for tonight?

“Y/N, hey!” Eunji waves to me; standing by a neatly wrapped bistro table. And with great relief, I rush to hug Eunji showing proof of how much I really missed her.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I even thought you left the party. …Forgive me?~”

“Whoa, Haha It’s okay. Actually; I was beginning to wonder if you left without me too. Where were you?” She asks; wrapping her arms around me as well.

But unfortunately, I was unable to come up with proper answer.

“Uh…bathroom. Long …long… line at the bathroom.”

“…Ah huh, …Funny. I went to check to see if you were there. However; there were no signs of you or any bathroom lines.”

“Erm….So…the thing is…” I pressed my thoughts; quickly trying to come up with something. But in result I grab a hold of her drink; sipping to avoid answering her question. “Mmm! …this is good! What is it called?”

“Y/N….”

“Hmm?!”

“What’s going on? You’re acting funny.”

“Psh me? Nah…, I’m just enjoying this drink; ….which you no longer _have_! So how about we go get you another.” I stated ready to head for the bar. But just like that Eunji stops me; grabbing my shoulder.

“Wait a minute! I know what happened.”

“Y-you do?”

“Do I look stupid? You weren’t wearing _that_ when we got here.” She noted pointing to my wrist at the bracelet Namjoon game me. “Has the saying goes; …you never see smoke without fire. Namjoon has been absent this whole time. And you little missy; you’ve been MIA also~ So…was it him.” Eunji questions and with the last slurp of her drink I nodded.

“…Yeah..., I just met with him.”

“AH! I knew it! I _knew it_! Tell me everything! What did he do? Did he ask you to go out with him? Are you two dating now?” Eunji pressed; and I was uncertain to what manner on what to say. “Wait! …We should toast!” She quickly proposed grabbing two glasses of champagne from a waiter nearby. “Ugh! I’m so happy for you! You both are going to make the cutest couple!” she expressed excitingly; handing me my drink and then clinked her glass with mine.

I wanted to tell Eunji the truth, …I really did. But before I could utter a single word to her; there was a heavy amplified feedback resonating from speakers in the room.

“Excuse me, attention everyone.” A voice rang through the microphone; revealing a rather tall model like gentleman on stage. “Good evening to you all and welcome to The WaVe! I’m so happy you all could be here to celebrate my very good friends’ birthday tonight. It honestly warms my heart to see so many persons at his party. Now for those of you who don’t know me…my name is Jin. And Namjoon and I have been friends for quite some time now. We met five years ago through a mutual friend and since then, we’ve remained very close. And…I just genuinely gotta to say; what an amazing person that guy is. Oh, right on time! Here he comes now! Come on up here birthday boy. Everyone, let’s give him a round of applause huh?”

Jin says as Namjoon enters the room; looking like a deer caught in head lights.

The applause given for him got louder as Namjoon made his way towards the stage where this Jin person also stood.

“Hey buddy~. I was just telling everyone what an amazing person and friend you are to me. I wanted to sincerely take this time and tell them how your always so kind, intelligent, generous and most of all; always _so_ honest. I mean trust me; this guy can never tell a lie. He’d probably pass a lie detector test with flying colors.” He chuckles and the guest join in as well. “Namjoon…; be honest. When was the last time you ever told a lie, never am I right?”

“…I can’t remember, Jin.” Namjoon says; glaring at his friend.

“Ladies, this one’s a keeper. But…, your parents brought it to my attention that you my friend, might just have a surprise for all of us instead. You see, each year Namjoon cuts his birthday cake with his parents. It’s…a tradition they’ve held ever since he was little boy. So far back that his own dad use to do it with his family as well.” Jin reveals and the party goer’s awed at the sentiment behind it. “However, your father was happy enough to let me know that this year will be slightly different. Isn’t that right, Mr. Kim?” Jin made sure; addressing the question to Namjoon’s father as event workers brought a very large three tier cake on stage.

“Ahem, yes.” Mr. Kim stood up from his seat to speak. “My wife and I decided it was time for a change. We brought someone to replace us instead. And with her family’s blessing, we decided it was time for everyone to know.”

“Father!” Namjoon voiced and in that moment I could see him stare at me with fright in his eyes.

“Ah…, so you did. How heartwarming. Please, why don’t you come up here for us Ms. Park.” Jin calls and my whole body froze in shock; seeing the woman who walked up on the stage. “Wow…what a beauty. Go on ahead; kindly introduce yourself. Loud enough so everyone can hear.” He urges; placing the microphone in her hands.

“Uh…Good evening everyone, my name is Park Chorong and I’m…” she stops and looks at Namjoon who was unable to move as well. “I’m Kim Namjoon’s fiancé.” She reveals and the room was filled with scattered murmurs and applause. “We’ve been engaged for a few months now, and I’m very happy to be able to spend his birthday with him. Thank you for loving and supporting my future husband. And I hope this is the first of many I’ll celebrate with him as well.” She finishes; linking arms with Namjoon and I could feel my eyes begin to burn.

“Wow! Amazing! So, tonight is not only your birthday party but an engagement celebration as well! I couldn’t be happier for you my friend and very big Congratulations to you both! To Namjoon and Cho-rong! May your marriage be fruitful and blooming.” Jin claps with a smile plastered across his face and the whole room joins in.

Trust me when I say…I was numb. I heard applause and I heard cheering, but as seconds went by…all I could hear was a static sound; piercing the inside of my ears.

Fiancé…

Namjoon has a fiancé.

And… the man that Chorong was talking about

was…Namjoon all along?

In that moment I felt streams of tears fall from my eyes right down to my cheeks and I knew…I wasn’t myself anymore.

Was I even alive right now? Everything…, all that has been going on…feels so out of place. I felt like I was spiraling and each time I thought I found a way out, I was sucked back in this feeling of restlessness.

As applause filled the room I took to the champagne that Eunji gave me forgetting my opposition against alcohol. And with a heavy chug; I swallowed my pride and reasons as to why all of this was going on.

“What in the actual fuck!?” Eunji expressed looking over at me. “Y/N…did you know about this?”

And in response I say nothing; looking into the empty glass I held.

Walking away from Eunji I found the nearest waitress; grabbing a drink from their tray.

“…Y/N, wait. Stop. Don’t drink. It will only make matters worse.”

“…Eunji…; what could be worse than what I just saw?” I say licking my lips, then partook in another glass of champagne. “Ah, …To the newly engaged couple.” I nod as I hobble away from her; in search to find something else to drink.

I wanted to drown everything. I wanted to drink until I felt nothing.

Blank thoughts…all had was blank thoughts. For the first time in _weeks_ …I had nothing occupying my brain. It was unfamiliar but it was also…refreshing.

How could I have been so foolish? Why would he draw me in knowing he was promised to another?

Disappear…I just wanted to disappear.

Calling out to a waitress and receiving a glass of red wine; I smile at the contents and how it would cure the ache I continued to felt.

However with a sudden grasp of my hand; I was robbed of my drink by another man.

“…Taehyung?” I breathed; and I could see a stern look in his eyes.

“Not another sip. Come with me, now.”


	24. Where truth, love and lust collide (Part 6)

**Taehyung’s POV **

“Uh…Good evening everyone, my name is Chorong Park and I’m…I’m Kim Namjoon’s fiancé. We’ve been engaged for a few months now, and I’m very happy to be able to spend his birthday with him. Thank you for loving and supporting my future husband. And I hope this is the first of many I’ll celebrate with him as well.”

“Wow! Amazing! So, tonight is not only your birthday party but an engagement celebration as well! I couldn’t be happier for you my friend and very big Congratulations to you both!”

You idiot…

Namjoon…you stupid idiot.

Watching as this disastrous scenario took place; my vision quickly went in search of Y/N; but she was nowhere to be seen.

I knew Jin had a callous characteristic about him, but this…; this one was going too far. He must have found out about Namjoon and Y/N. He wouldn’t have even been up on that stage if he didn’t. And again…, if I haven’t wrecked the Kim’s chances of closing that deal months ago; she wouldn’t have gotten hurt in the process.

“Namjoon…is getting married…?” Hyoseung utters; gripping the bottled water in her hand. “…And to Cho-rong Park; the heiress of Korea’s third largest shipping company too…, wow.” She chuckles. “His father just made bank.” 

“Drink.” I instructed; pointing to her water.

“I don’t want any water. Just let me have a small sip of Tequila, please.” She begs; and I was in no mood for this type of behavior right now.

Hyoseoung drinks like this every other weekend when her husband is back in town. It’s her way of eliminating the reality of being with him. Even though I knew this was a part of my responsibility when I got involved with her; these days I’ve grown slightly tired of trying my best to heal her.

“I’ll be right back.” I noted; asking Jungkook to keep an eye on Hyoseong so I could go in search of Y/N.

“No way, I’m not babysitting your mistress.”

“Jungkook please…, just for a little bit.”

“Then ask them.” He bobs his head; directing my gaze towards Jimin, Hoseok and Yoongi who were walking towards us.

“Did you guys see that? Am I the only one who didn’t know Namjoon was engaged?” Jimin asks looking between us all.

“He’s in an arranged marriage. His parents are pushing it forward; …it’s a little more sooner than we expected though.” Yoongi answers resting his glass on the bistro table before us.

“But why announce it now? I don’t get it.” Jimin states and the other’s try to wrap their brain around it.

Then…it hit me. Jin was a complete mastermind. In order for Namjoon’s father to agree on such an announcement…there had to be something in it for both of them.

“Heh… of course, Namjoon’s father decided to announce it because he knew he’d get other investors on board. The Park family is renowned in Korea. Whatever business that will be linked with them will also flourish. So…

“…His father took this opportunity to go public for his business.” Hoseok adds; finishing my sentence. “Wait a second…Isn’t that Hyoseung?”

“Heh…yup, she’s drunk.” Jungkook says and I now see Hyoseong reaching for Yoongi’s drink.

Moving his glass from her reach as I push the bottle of water back in her hand; I was now miffed.

“Hyoseong, **_drink_** the water.” I demanded this time; feeling frustrated by everything.

“Yah…Where’s her husband?” Yoongi queries and I myself am tired of wondering the same thing.

“She said he left for Tokyo on business.” Kook states as he leans forward to examine her. “Guess she drank herself silly to this point.”

“Then someone should get Jin. I guess he’s the only who’s able to tend to her now.” Jimin say’s and I could feel Jungkook’s eyes on me.

Turning to look at him; I gave kook a death glare telling him not to start.

“Sst, Jin’s probably busy now. We just saw how Namjoon dragged him off stage.” Hoseok noted and I pray to the heavens those two won’t start fighting.

“Thank goodness! There you guys are!” I hear someone say and we all turn to see Eunji rushing for us. “Jimin, I need your help.”

“What wrong Eunji?” Jimin inquires; stepping towards.

“It’s Y/N. She’s drinking. More than I think she should.” She reveals and I quickly intervene between them both.

“Where is she?!” I ask her and Eunji looks back at Jimin; who’s focus was now on me.

“Um -she went near the main bar with a glass of-

“Please excuse me.” I voiced to them all; without allowing Eunji to finish her sentence.

I knew very much that to them; this was unlike me. However; I didn’t care. I needed to hurry and find Y/N before she does something that she’ll regret.

Searching keenly; walking to and fro; I finally spotted her with a glass of red wine gripped tightly within her hand.

With swift and precise steps I made my way over there; quickly grabbing her wrist and preventing her from drinking anymore.

“Not another sip. Come with me, _now_.” I sternly voiced; giving away her drink to a bartender.

“H-hey! Give it back! That was mine!” She cries out; reaching for it.

“Y/N stop, you’re not yourself right now. Now come on; where going home.” I declared; taking her by the hand.

But with great force; she pulls away.

“No! I’m not going anywhere with you. Leave me alone.” Y/N demanded walking away from me and I could hear whisper’s from guest near us. 

With watchful eyes still lingering within this room; I had to be careful. If things got any more out of hand; I would be the one in trouble next.

Keeping my distance as she walks over into the main lobby; Y/N suddenly stops, pulling of her shoes.

“Ugh!! I hate these… _stupid_ heels! DIE!” she hurls them in a corner and I was greatly astounded by her actions.

“Whoa! Okay…I thought you might need bottled water but it looks like we might need more. So...I’ll just go back inside and…” I hear Jungkook say behind me and I am quick to grab him by his arm.

“Stay, I might need your help.”

“Are you kidding me?! Look how far she tossed those puppies. Have you seen this face?” He points to his head. “I’d really like to keep this way.”

“Kook, please!” I plead running for her shoes.

“Okay okay, fine.” He agrees; timidly stepping closer towards Y/N who was now leaning against the wall. “Hey beautiful…”

“Go.away.” Y/N orders him.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I brought you some water~ I think it would be best if you had some. What do you say?”

“What do I say? I say…fuck you Jungkook!” she spitted and he gasps.

“Language!” Jungkook voiced; exaggeratingly covering his mouth. “You know; pretty women like you shouldn’t curse so much. It will ruin your image.”

“ _Oh?_ Want _me_ to show _you_ a ruined image?” I hear her say and I am quick on my feet to grab her shoes.

Crap crap crap…please don’t kill him!

“Tae…? Tae!!!” Jungkook shouts and I turn around to see Y/N slapping him like a punching bag.

“This is your entire fault! You…dirty…little sex slave!” She continues hitting him word after word.

“Ow ow ow!! How is any of this my fault? Ow!! Tae!!”

“Y/N, stop stop stop!” I grab her hands pulling her away from Jungkook as she uses her feet to try and kick him.

“….OWW...!! Did those drinks turn her into a super human or something??”  
  


“She’s just upset.” I pointed out; placing her shoes on the ground.

“Up-upset?! Well I’d hate to see it when she’s angry then.” He exclaims rubbing his back from the pain.

“I-…I just…I just wanna go home...” Y/N softly murmur’s and I now see tears filling up her eyes.

“And that’s where were going. Listen, tonight…is nothing more but just a dream. And in dreams you can do whatever you want; right?” I ask her and she steadily nods. “In this dream…you’re a lot braver and stronger than you think. I mean look…” I point at Jungkook; who’s still feeling affliction from her strikes. “…so strong that you bruised the guy who always thinks he’s tough.” I chuckle trying to make her feel better.

“Ha ha ha…funny. It really hurt though!” Kook expresses; stilling rubbing the sore parts of his body.

  
“You’ll survive.” I say to Jungkook; shooing him away in the process. Giving Y/N my full attention; I begin to speak to her again. “Since your wish is to go home; then we’ll go home. And when you wake up tomorrow; it’ll be a brand new day. A new day to start over new and forget about what happened tonight.” I finish as tears stream down her cheeks.

Kneeling down before her as I rest her shoes by her feet; she begins hug herself. I’ve seen Y/N do this many times. It was a clear sign she was feeling some form of anxiety. “Can you put them on?” I ask.

“My feet hurt...” She says and I look at them and come to see how swollen they were.

Knowing she went to this extend to impress Namjoon angered me. Since it was only met with disappointment. 

Pulling off my jacket as I stood up; I firmly tied it around her waist avoiding any wardrobe malfunctions.

“Kook, could you hand her the water?” I ask and he stenches it to her from a distance.

“I mean you no harm...” Jungkook teases; and I could see the corners of her lips curl up slightly.

Seeing that; made me somewhat relieved. 

“Drink up. It’ll help you feel better.” I say to her; using my thumbs to wipe her tears away. “I’ll call us cab.”

“W-wait…Eunji…” she utter’s remembering her friend who was still inside.

“I’ll ensure she gets home safe.” Jungkook states and Y/N hesitantly agrees figuring it should be fine.

Lifting with my legs as I place my arms around her; I carry Y/N to the elevator taking her home for the first night of many nights.

** End of Taehyung POV **


	25. Where truth, love and lust collide (Part 7 Last)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been editing for 2 hours straight. This chapter was sooooo roughly draft. It took longer than I thought
> 
> Side note if your interested or maybe not lol, its okay. The title of this chapter and most of my fantasizing towards it came from the song named Crave by Madonna and Swae Lee. I'm not a fan of her newest work; love her classics a lot more. But yeah this song got me lol
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy! <3

The night breeze was exceptionally cooling to my face as we made our way home in a taxi. During this ride home in complete silence for what felt like forever; I had no desire to speak.

Viewing building after building which were a short distance from our home; I felt Taehyung’s hand rest on my shoulder.

“We’re almost there. You alright?” he asks me and with a bob of my head I let him know I was fine.

Don’t get me wrong…I truly and sincerely appreciated Taehyung for what he did tonight. However, I was placed back into a position where at any moment; things between us might not turn out as we wanted. It really was like clockwork. We would evidently find ourselves back to each other; trying to mend back a relationship that has barely made any progress. Trying our best in comforting one another but before we could even take a step forward, we end up saying words that ultimately hurt us. 

Holy shit…; Jungkook was right. We _were_ like magnets. Each time I was in trouble…Taehyung was there. And like a fool; I cling to him.

I’m not prepared. I’m not prepared to get hurt; especially not after what happened tonight. I put trust in a man that I thought who would never hurt me. I trusted him because he assured me more comfort and a safe space within his arms. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I open up so easily?

Feeling a tinge of burning in my eyes, I felt tears developing once again and I quickly wiped them away.

We were almost at our gating entrance and I knew I had to leave this night without getting closer to Tae. Whatever secrets he might have and whatever he was going through…I wanted no part of. I wanted peace in my life. Jungkook was on his own with this one.

I needed not to be back in this push and pull relationship with him. My heart and mental state couldn’t possibly take any more of this emotional rollercoaster of a ride.

“This is your stop.” the taxi driver announces, pulling up at our apartment.

Finally I was home; I only wanted to see my bed at this point.

Watching as Taehyung pays the cab driver; he looks at me checking to see if I was still awake.

“Do you mind if I pay you in cash? I left my card upstairs.” He mentions; handing the cab driver his money.

And with a heavy sigh; I open the car door; exiting out of the vehicle.

“Keep the change.” I hear Taehyung say; quickly leaving the cab to catch up to me. “Y/N! Where are you going? You have no shoes on.” 

“Were just a few feet away from the entrance. I can walk it barefoot.”

“The back of your heels are bruised and your feet are swollen. At least get on my back and let me carry you.” He urges; bending down before me.

“Taehyung…stop. I appreciate all that you’re doing for me but…you can stop.” I voiced and he slowly rises to his feet.

“Y/N…what's wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong. I just…don’t need your help anymore. You can stop now. Please… just stop trying to help me all the time. ……It’s…it’s annoying.” I utter, knowing this was the breaking point of mending our broken friendship again.

But without any consideration as to what I said; Taehyung ignores my request.

“…You’re tired. You had a lot of alcohol and right now you just need some rest. I know how you feel. Just let me carry you inside and-

“No! No…, you _don’t_ know how I feel. Yes, I’m tired. But I’m mostly tired of this…of us! I’m not gonna go inside and pretend that were okay, because were not. There’s too much unresolved tension between us. Far too much…, and I keep wondering why you don’t see that. Or are you just being a hypocrite? I have been struggling all night…no, scratch that; all week…trying my best to rid any thoughts of you. But it’s _so_ hard! _You_ make it so damn hard!” I revealed tearing up; knowing the alcohol was spewing the truth from my lips. Yet…I was okay, because somehow it felt right.

They say confession is good for the soul. Maybe this is what I needed.

“…Do you…do you despise me that much?” He asks and I shut my eyes; knowing I myself had no idea how I felt about him.

“It doesn’t matter. You live a life I cannot take part in. It stresses me out. This separate person you have from yourself…; V. I have no idea who he is; which only makes me believe that I have no idea who you are either. But there was no doubt about it. You played his role perfectly tonight. Persons at that party addressed you as V and not Taehyung. Women were speaking of your past relations and how thrilling it will be to…” I pause biting down on my lips at the thought of it. “You know what…forget it.” I say turning on my heels.

And with a deep breath I took my time; hobbling towards the entrance, leaving Taehyung behind.

**_“Do you despise me that much?”_ **

His question resonated in my thoughts again and again.

No…I don’t. I didn’t despise Taehyung…nor do I hate him. He was just someone I needed to drift apart from. But no matter how hard I tried…he wouldn’t let me.

He was hot and cold in so many different ways. And even though he showed me sides of him that cared…I was sincerely and utterly….scared.

I’m scared…..

I was afraid of being hurt by him again. I was fearful of opening up and then once again being shut out. I agreed to his friendship because I thought we could move forward. But just because it was something we both wanted…doesn’t mean we were compatible for it.

With the touch of the elevator button; the doors open and with sweet relief, I enter wanting to end this chapter of my life.

Watching…as the lift closes before me; I am startled by Taehyung, who uses his body and forcibly halts the doors from shutting.

“…You didn’t answer my question.” He mumbles as I step back further into the elevator.

“W-what?”

“Why didn’t you answer my question? Do you really…despise me that much?” He grilled with the doors closing behind him.

“What I think doesn’t matter. Don’t let it get to you so much.” I answer avoiding his gaze as I pressed 7th floor button.

But as the lift begins to move; Taehyung hits the emergency switch, ceasing the elevator from going up.

“It matters…because I care what _you_ think!” He declares and I’m taken aback by his statement. “So….I need you to answer me. Because we’re not going anywhere until you do.”

“…Kim Taehyung!”

“Tell me…the truth. Tell me what you’re thinking!”

“Enough! Release the switch. I want to go home.”

“No…, were not going to avoid this anymore. You keep telling me how much you’re tired of seeing my face and how you never want to speak to me again. And yet…you’re calling me a hypocrite, when that’s exactly what you are! Who tells someone their tired of seeing their face but still sketches a drawing of them in art class?!” He reveals and my jaw drops, now knowing he saw this.

“…I-I wasn’t….it was an accident. Fuck! You shouldn’t have seen that! It meant nothing!”

“Bullshit. All of this…it’s just bullshit. You’re the one blocking me out. Every time that’s what you do! You’re the one causing the tension between us!”

“That’s not true!” My voice cracks; trying my best to keep intact.

“Then tell me! Do you hate me that much? Or could it be the reason you despise me is because of what I do?”

“YES! It’s because of what you do! I hate everything that you do! The way you look at me, the way you smile, and the way you touch me; telling me everything will be alright. But it won’t…will it? Because you know as well as I do that there is something between us that can never come about!! All we do is hurt each other in the process. So yes…I hate you. I hate you!” I say hitting him in his chest.

“You don’t mean that…”

“Yes…I do. This person...V, who you become every other day! Living this…luxury and lavish lifestyle. I don’t know who you really are and it scares me. Women; gawking at your every move because they see you as this…epitome of the perfect man. Saying how seductive and sexually great you are in bed; ready and willing to risk dollars and their sanity for you. Heh…do you enjoy it that much? Because…I remember you telling me in my bedroom how much you do. EVERY.MINUTE. OF IT” I boldly repeated his exact words from that day. Unaware of what I was eliciting from out of him. “Must be satisfying to know how much those women yearn to bed you. Because honestly…to me; you’re not that great.” I fully and heavily expressed; feeling a burning sensation in my chest.

I was all the way heated by all of this, so much so that I felt something within me beginning to stir.

With a heavy breath; Taehyung arches his head back viewing the ceiling. Running his fingers through his dark curls as he closes his eyes, he speaks. 

“…You don’t understand. V… is never a person I want you to know. How I treat other women isn’t the way I choose to treat you. Trust me.”

“Try me then…maybe…just maybe it will help me understand.” I say; knowing there was no way he could.

With cold and intense stares from each other, I bit down on my bottom lip then shook my head as I reached for the emergency switch. 

I could see his jaw clench in annoyance at my stubbornness and without even knowing it; I had provoked and aroused a part of Taehyung that I myself was not ready to meet.

Pushing my back against the wall; Taehyung drops my shoes to the floor and unties his jacket from around my waist.

“T-Tae!” I call his name and he simply cocks his head to the side then smirks.

“Tae?” He repeats as I hear the friction of fabric sliding against my dress; drawing his clothes from around my hips. “Who’s Tae?”

With a slight turn of his body; Taehyung begins pressing every single floor button, right up to ours; leaving me extremely nervous of what he was up to.

“What the hell are you doing?!” I ask reaching for his hand.

“Me. I’m doing exactly what you asked for.” He states; pushes me back against the wall. “I’m testing your sexual preference.”

“M-my what? S-stop messing around; this isn’t funny.” I say slapping his hand away from the controls.

And without a single word; Taehyung grabs both my wrist pulling them together before me. And in one swift movement he pins my arms above my head pressing me against the walls of the elevator.

My heart rate kicked up and I had no idea what had gotten into him. Slowly and carefully tracing his fingers down my arm; he breaths in close proximity of my ear and I felt a crazy rush stirring within me.

“Each time this door opens, I’m going to temp you sexually hoping to find out where your preference lie. Whatever kink or desire you might have; I’ll be sure to pull it out of you.”

“W-wait! Hang on a minute!”  
  


“Buckle up.” He whispers again; lips brushing against my ears.

With the lift opening on our first floor; I flinch; hearing his voice seductively speak into my ear.

“Why are you so cruel to me Y/N? Why is it that I’m so focused on everything that you say or do?” he mutters and I begin to squirm beneath him. “Tonight…you really pushed buttons you shouldn’t have. I might have to start issuing rules for you to follow when you’re around me.”

Staring into my eyes as he had a firm hold on my wrists; Taehyung uses his free hand and gently caresses my cheek. The feeling of his skin against mine lit something within the walls my sex and I could feel heat rising to my head.

With a smooth movement of his thumb, he gently glides it across my lips; licking his own. “Stop biting your lips in public. I hate it when you do that. And knowing I obviously can’t kiss them makes me twice as annoyed.”

And with a heavy swallow; I was now in need as the door closes; leaving me surprised at my own self. Hearing the motor of the machine as I felt one of his legs slip between my thighs; I tremble, looking down at what was taking place. Squeezing my legs together, stopping Taehyung from going any higher; he removes his hand from my face; reaching for my hips.

“Let go.” He says; staring into my eyes and I shook my head knowing what he would do next. “Y/N, let go, now”

At his demand, I obeyed him; releasing the hold I had on his leg. I felt his thigh press against me sweet spot and a sharp breath escapes my lips, catching a tantalizing sensation as the elevator doors open in the process.

“Oooh; what if someone saw you. Easy…I’m just getting started.” He discloses and the lift closes again. “You listed reason why you hated me. But, I want to let you know that I don’t hate _you_. I’m just annoyed by you.” He growls sending fleeting kisses down my neck. “Wearing clothes that fit every curve of your body and showing legs, that if I had you to myself; no other man should see.” He says gently caressing thigh; moving further up my dress and I could see the doors open and close once again on our fourth floor.

“T-Tae…” I breathe; wiggling beneath him.

“I’m not done. …I’m annoyed how you take everything I say lightly; not taking into full consideration how I truly feel.” He says and I’m now locked into his gaze. “I’m annoyed that every thought that comes within my mind; you are somehow linked to it. I’m annoyed that since of this week…I’ve barley slept; being concerned about you, about your health and your well-being. And I’m annoyed at myself…for having you seen this part of me. A part of me that you seem to hate. But…you wanted to meet V; right?” He finishes releasing me from his hold and I stagger forward; gripping to his shirt.

Reaching the 6th floor, not knowing how much more of this I can take; I lean forward; resting my forehead against Taehyungs chest.

Just like mine; his heart beat was racing as well and I realized I might have pushed him too far. Pulling me away from him as the doors closes; he softly kisses me on my forehead and then picks up my shoes.

With a gentle stares while he rubs my head; I look up at, who Taehyung slowly leans forward.

Unable to move being captivated by him and his alluring gaze; I tip to my toes hoping for our lips to meet, but...I was met with great rejection.

“I can’t do this with you. Not like this.” He states handing me my nude colored pumps. “Let’s stop.”

The doors finally open on the 7th and out walks Taehyung leaving me behind in the elevator. My knees were weak and I could barely move. Everything inside of me was burning; a commotion of wanting more of him and also me...still trying my best to hold back.

Stepping through the doors holding my shoes in hand; I watch Taehyung enter his apartment without saying a single word or giving me the slightest look back.

Now that there…, that was cruel.

**Holy fuck! What the hell was that?! What did he do to me? I almost kissed him! What heck came over me?!**

I wanted to beat myself knowing how much I didn’t want this to stop.

I can never, ever consume alcohol again. That stuff is no good. It literally has me on edge. However; this is the first time after drinking it that I’ve felt so…sexually aroused.

I wanted to take a breather from what just happen. I could feel whatever that was boiling within me burn even more.

Resting my body against the walls of the hallways; I viewed the doorway of Taehyung’s apartment.

**How could it have been so easy for him to walk away? What am I saying…? This is what he does for a living. Of course this was like nothing to him.**

With a heavy exhale, closing my eyes to relax; I hear the sound of locks pulling and I quickly took a step back.

With a sudden swing of his door; out comes Taehyung marching straight towards me.

Pulling me into his torso in one solid movement; I am left breathless feeling his lips crashing into mine.

Soft to the touch with warmth I have never felt before; I pull him his closer to my body begging him for more. 

His fingers gliding, caressing my hips and thighs; I felt the palm of his hands grip around them. He was excitingly eager; touching tender spots that made melt. And with unexpected force I hear the ripping of my stocking being torn by his hand.

“I-I’m sorry.” He breaths between my lips; un-knowing of his sudden strength. 

“It’s fine. Your fine.” I chuckle and he smiles; bringing me in for another kiss.

It was definitely a crave I’ve never felt before. This powerful desire of wanting to be held and touched by him; was undoubtedly a feeling I’d never forget. Biting and tugging at his lips felt so surreal and with a slip of his tongue, tasting how sweet he is; I was gone.

Resist him.

_Resist him._

**_Resist him._ **

…I couldn’t.

I wanted more. I needed more.

Oblivious to the difficult challenges we had in store; I kissed him feeling stronger and calmer than I ever have before. Caught up in our own little world of this unforgettable sexual desire; we became lost, completely forgetting that the halls was a public space.

Deaf to the rattle of a door; we hear a voice shouting out to someone.

“I’m going for smoke!” They say and I am quick to push Taehyung away; triggered by the opening of the door.

Looking away hiding my face from sheer embarrassment; the person stops to look at me and calls out my name.

“…Y/N?!” I jump and my eyes widen at the sight of them.

“...Taemin??!”

Seeing my brother there.., .here in Korea; left me in more shock than what actually happened between Taehyung and I


	26. Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Adult content ahead

Everything within me was burning.

I wanted him to hurry. I wanted him to take me with no hesitation.

With his warm hands gently caressing the skin of my legs as they slip down to my inner thighs, I tremble.

I wanted to be greedy since we’ve already come this far. But I also struggled with myself for enjoying this sinful pleasure. Then again…it was all worth it. For his lips were the sweetest I’ve ever tasted. With tender fleeting kisses between my thighs; my breath reigned, hoping he would explore me just a little bit more.

Fingertips trialing up to my warm quim; I bit my lips in sheer anticipation of what he would do to my body next.

“Oooooh~” My toes curl up; feeling small circular rubs against my sweet pot. And as I squirm under this trance that he had tied me up with; I was willing and ready to risk it all.

“Y/N…” he softly murmurs, with lips now close enough to taste me. He was being bold as to star right at it. “Y/N…” he calls again; a sound of sweet melody to my ear.

Hearing him say my name in that low and seductive tone that was now feeding my obsession; I ran my fingers through his curly locks holding his head in place.

And in that moment, I was left senseless with a lush feeling by the warmth of his mouth and how his tongue teased me; gently tracing the shape of my sex.

“Tae…Taehyung…” I whimper gripping my sheets; feeling his thumb lightly pressing against my over sensitized nub.

“Say it again…, say my name again, Y/N.” He urges; with gentle rubs. “…What’s my name?”

“Teh Taehyung…Taehyung! Tae-

  
OOOF! Ahhh!”

I heavily hit my bedroom floor causing panic from my Father who was down the hall.

“Y/N!? Are you okay?!”

“I-I-I’m okay!” I jump up; seeing my pillows and sheets in a bungled mess.

This was the second time this week I’ve had dreams like this about Taehyung. And I was beginning to wonder if I was THAT sexual deprived.

“Ahem…” I see my brother now leaning by my doorway with folded arms. “…Dreaming again are we?” he smirks then bites into his ambrosia apple.

“…Don’t you knock?” I countered as I tossed my pillow back onto my bed.

“You know…I honestly would have. But…I didn’t want to disturb whatever…that was. I mean…what was the name? Taehyung…is it?”

With eyes wide open I turn to see Taemin grinning from ear to ear with a mouth full of fruit.  
  


“UGH! Get out!” I yell; throwing my pillows at him. And with a great dodge from my fluffed missiles; he runs back down the hall.

Seriously! Why are the men in my family constantly seeing me with guys? Who will it be next; my grandfather?!

Tossing my body back on the bed; I groan in misery knowing it was another start of the school week. I had classes in 2 hours and I honestly didn’t feel like going. 

Apart from newly given assignments and a few pop up exams I was expecting; there were way too many people I earnestly needed to avoid today.

But right now; I had my top three.

The first one was Kim Namjoon. I had no strength what so ever to face him in person right now. My ego was shot and my heart still tugged at strings for him. Namjoon’s marriage announcement left me in a very cold and distant mood. Every time thoughts of him came to mind…; there were no longer butterflies but an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The second person was Jeon Jungkook. He was the first to make that night quite problematic for me. Not only do I now know Soojin’s secret but I also got myself far more involved with Taehyung that I could have ever imagined. Honestly, if I was unaware of him and Soonjin not being together; my ass would have yielded on kissing him. And in addition to all of that; I didn’t even try my best to resist him after Jungkook straight up told me to do so! However, there was one thing that bothered me the most…; what was at stake if I got involved with Tae? And…why is Jungkook so worried? I felt completely stressed just thinking about it. Was I really making the right decision in telling Jungkook no to his deal?

And lastly but definitely not least; was Kim Taehyung himself. With half a dozen text messages and a few missed calls I refuse to return; I was completely addled by everything that happened between us. I’m not gonna lie; kissing Taehyung relieved me of so much tension that I would do it again just to feel that blissed out sensation. That specific feeling was truly and undoubtedly amazing, but also dangerous for my well-being. I needed not to forget that Taehyung was an escort, and a very high demanded one at that. I shouldn’t even dare to try that with him again. Truthfully, I think we both hit our breaking points on that night. 

And thanks to my dear friend Jimin; who decided to text me the morning after my make out session with Tae. I realized that maybe…just maybe it was definitely the alcohol that had me behaving that way. 

**_Hey, did you get home safe?_ **

**_I wanted to tell you in person but I thought it’d be best for you to know sooner rather than later. So…that negroni you took a swing from last night might have had an interesting substance in it. A substance that might just leave you sexually aroused after consuming it. It will linger in your body for about a day and a half, so…I recommend you try to sleep it off if you have to._ **

**_P.S …Please don’t kill me T T_ **

**_Chim Chim_ **

Viewing the text message again as I held my phone above my head; I was now convinced that my sex drive towards Taehyung wasn’t intentional at all.

Then again…why was I still having such filthy dreams about him?

I was all the way confused and I needed someone to help me organize my thoughts. But who?

“Kiddo, it’s time for breakfast! I can drop you on my way to work if you hurry.” My father calls from the kitchen.

“Okay! I’ll be ready in bit.” I answer jumping out of bed. And then ran to my dresser for a hair clip.

But as I took time to tie my hair up into a bun; my sight glances over to the bracelet that Namjoon had given me on Saturday night, and I am instantly reminded of what he told me.

_ “Do you remember when I told you; how I’d tell you what I wanted for my birthday tonight? Well…for now I want you to wear this. Because it symbolizes something very important I want to ask you. However, I can’t. At least…not right now. There is a serious matter I must take care of first. And once I do…I’ll ask you then.” _

__

As my arms fall to my side; I took a long hard look at myself. Of course…so the serious matter was his engagement to Cho-rong. But why didn’t he tell me about it first? Why did he lead me on for so long? Gawd! I’m so stupid. I was so close to falling for him too. Namjoon…how could you?

Taking one last look at the jewel that was given to me by the man I thought I could trust the most; I knew exactly what I needed to do next. But the truth is…I wasn’t sure how I was going to manage in following through with my plan.

**************

“So, what are your plans while your here in Korea son? How long are you planning on staying?” Dad addresses his question to Taemin as he sips on his hot cup of coffee.

“Hmm…, to be honest; I’m not sure as yet. Thought I’d stay here for a while and take in some sights….maybe…get an apartment?”

“An apartment? Wait… are you’re moving? Here?!” I ask excitingly and he nods at my question.

“Ahh! That’s great! I can’t believe it! Why the sudden change? I thought you were going to stay with mom.”

“Well, I realized there are some things I need to take care of while I’m here first. Mom was cool with it. I told her I’ll be back in a few months to visit.”

“Ahem, well…if your planning on staying. You’re going to need a job. I can help on getting you one if you want?” Our father says looking over his newspaper.

“Depends, will it be at your company?”

“Not necessarily. I have friend who’s opening up a new business. We can talk about it after I get back from work. I need to get Y/N to her classes.” My father says rising from his seat; walking over to the kitchen sink.

“Ah yes, my sweet baby sister is in college now. I know it’s only been a few weeks since we last saw each other but…you look _so_ grown up. Doing ‘womanly’ things these days.” Taemin says; quoting with his fingers, as he leans back in his chair.

“Shut it.” I say peering at him and Taemin leans over the kitchen table with a smirk.

“I wonder…does our dear father know about your neigh-AH! Ssst!” He shouts after I kick him in the shin underneath the table.

“Hmm? Know about what?” Our dad turns around and asks.

“Nothing father. I’m ready when you are.” I give him an angelic smile while Taemin continues to wince in pain.

“Alright kiddo, I’ll go grab my things and then we can leave.” He states; heading towards his bedroom. And with silent stares my brother waits until our dad was out of sight to speak first.

“So, I’m guessing dad doesn’t know then. How long have you two been dating?”

“…Were…not.” I answer and Taemin cock his head to the side.  
  


“What do you mean you’re not?”

“It’s complicated Taemin; I honestly don’t think you’d even begin to understand.”

“Complicated? Wait…is he playing you? Do you want _me_ to go talk to him?” He stands to his feet and I’m remembering just how over protective my brother can be.

“Sit back down. He’s not playing me.”

“Oh…sis…don’t tell me…you’re playing him?! Listen; you truly don’t want to go down that road of a female player. It’s hard work!”

“What?! No! No one’s playing anybody. I just have a lot to deal with. I’m in a really complicated situation right now and…; _why_ am I even talking to you about my personal life? This is _so_ awkward.” I stood up from my seat; retrieving my back pack.

“Hey, it shouldn’t be. I’m your big brother. I just want you to be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt by a guy.” He states and I am instantly reminded of what Jungkook told me that night.

_ If I’m right about any of this…and you’re not prepared to get hurt…resist him. _

“…I’ll be fine.” I assured Taemin, who stood up from his seat and began collecting dishes from the dining table.

Watching, as he carries them to the kitchen sink; I tell Taemin news of someone, who I figured would be happy to see him as well. “By the way; I hadn’t gotten a chance to tell you but…Jimin goes to the same university as I do.”

Hearing dishes clatter into the sink, my brother freezes at the sound of Jimin’s name. Unable to turn and face me; he simply turns on the faucet and begins to wash up.

“Is that so? Well then…tell your friend I said ‘Hi’.”

“…Will do.”

“Hey…, are you free after class? Wanna grab a meal with your big brother later?”

“I wish, but I have to take a reign check on that. I have to go to work right after.”

“Ahh…that’s too bad. I really wanted to hang.”

“You know~ if you want to spend more time with your baby sister; maybe you could come and work at my place. I guarantee the manager would hire you on spot.” I joking say trying to cheer him up.

“Pfft, hard pass. I will definitely _not_ be working as a barista.” He strongly opposed to my recommendation.

“Hmph, okay. It’s your loss bro. I know for a fact you would definitely bring in a lot of female customers too.” I teased; unaware of the light bulb that just went off in his head.

** 5 hours later **

“Good afternoon, my name is Lee Taemin. I hear your hiring at the Java Lava and you’re looking for a new barista? I’d like to apply for the job.” 

**___________________**

****(Bonus. Taemin’s arrival)****

“What do you mean he’s flying out to Japan? I told you already; I have no intention of letting them know. Not right now. Y/N needs enough time. She’s going to college now. She just needs to be a regular girl.” 

Walking up to door number 708 just like he mentioned; I knock, waiting for my father to respond. Judging by his tone; I figured he was on his phone.

“Hang on, someone’s at the door.” He says with footsteps approaching closer.

Hearing the beeping of automatic locks; the door swings open and I am face to face with dad after so many long weeks.

“Taemin…? W-when did you-

“I got here two days ago.” I say stepping into the apartment; looking around the room. “Where is Y/N?”

“She’s not here. She and her friend left for a birthday celebration a few hours ago.”

“Is that right? I assume you haven’t told her yet have you?” I question and he was quick to end his call.

“Taemin…listen…

“No… I don’t wanna hear it. Dad…how could you? Mom told me everything. Why didn’t you tell us the truth?! No wonder Y/N’s been sick!” I shouted and he quickly closes the door behind me.

“Taemin, lower your voice. Let’s go sit and talk about this. You told me you were coming but never mentioned when. How have you been here for two days and not tell me? Where have you been staying?”

“Dad, please. Don’t try and change the subject. I’m a grown man. You don’t need to know where I’ve been.” I stated; dropping my duffle bag to the floor. Clenching my jaw as I look at him…; I ask the question that has been on my mind since the week they left. “Tell me…, is mom telling the truth? Does Y/N and I have two separate mothers?”

“……..Yes.” He answers; his head hanging down in shame. “Y/N was born a year and a half after you. There was no way you would remember any of this since you were just a baby. Your mother and I thought it would be best to keep this secret from you both. But…as faith would have it, it wasn’t the best after all.”

“Dad…you…you cheated on mom?” Tears filled my eyes as I stared at him. My father…, a man I looked up to my whole life; …held such a secret from us all.

“I’m so sorry son. But its a lot more than it seems. I can tell you everything if you need just-

“No! You need to tell Y/N, tonight! You can’t keep this secret from her any longer. It’s been twenty-five years!” I expressed; feeling great disappointment towards him.

“I can’t.”

“Y-you can’t? Seriously? Fine…then I’ll tell her myself.” I reveal; grabbing my phone from my pocket.

“Taemin, stop! You can’t tell her! Not right now! Y/N’s health is something I need to focus on. Something we both need to take into consideration. …She…she fell ill last weekend.”

“W-what? What do you mean ill?!”

“Calm down! It may or may not be what I think it is. As far as I’m concerned she’s doing better. A whole lot better without any stress if you ask me. Your mother made it very hard on her for the past couple months. I know this is no excuse for my actions either but…just give Y/N some peace right now. That’s all I’m asking. This is one of the main reasons why I moved back to Korea. This was the only way I knew on how to reunite her with her mother’s side of family. They want to meet her but until I tell her the truth…that can’t happen.”

“…You have three weeks. And if you don’t tell her by then, _I will_.” I affirmed pointing to myself.

“Fine…I’ll tell her. I promise. I promise.” So… my son… welcome to Korea. I’ve really missed you.” He says, stepping closer for a hug and I am quick to step back.

“…I’m going for smoke!” I shouted walking out of the apartment.

I didn’t need it. I didn’t need that hug.

My father diminished my trust for him just by keeping this secret. And because of that I was angry. I was angry with both my parents. For the way my own mother treated my sister and my father for not telling the truth.

Closing the door behind me as I stormed down the hall; I see a woman in a white dress pushing her lover away. Just by a quick glance; I saw that they were definitely getting into it. I guess the sight of me made her shy.

But…before I got far enough; I now see that the woman was…my little sister!!

“…Y/N?!”

“…Taemin?!”

…Well damn….I guess my sister isn’t so little after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream scenario was blessed and given by the song Spinning over you by Reyko :D  
> Hope you enjoy <3


	27. The Aftermath (Namjoon)

“Dad …Dad _please_ , can you just hear me out?” I chase my father down the stairs as he prepares to leave for work. “I need you to cancel your agreement with the Park’s. I cannot marry Cho-rong!”

“Namjoon, we have been over this! You are marrying that girl and that’s final. Her parents already agreed to it, your mother and I have already agreed to it, even Cho-rong herself agreed to get married. But you…you’re the one holding up the process. Why are you being so stubborn?!” he ask, and I’m short to answer.

“I…I just can’t marry her!” I voiced while watching him obtain his personal belongings. “This whole arrangement isn’t fair. Parents…using their children to ensure that their businesses are securely padded isn’t a good enough reason for me to marry. This is _my_ life! Why am I being deprived of what I want for your company?”

“… _My company?_ Namjoon…this is _your_ future business as well! Do you think I’m only doing this just for the money!?” He asks, stepping towards me. “Have you ever gone a day hungry son? Or how about a day without clothes, shelter and transportation? I work hard so I can provide for you! I am the head of this house hold and I will ensure this family is taken good care of. Even if it means that my son; who is next in line to take over, can make a small sacrifice as well!”

“…A small…- a small sacrifice?! All you doing is using me as a formality towards your business! You’re allowing your only son to marry a woman whom he’s only seen twice; 3 times if you include Saturday night. Someone who I’m going to spend the rest of my life with, someone who I will call my wife; and you’re saying it a small sacrifice?! ...You have no idea how much I’ve already sacrificed for this family. ….No idea! Things…I wish I hadn’t done. And yet…all that money I gave you in return to help you close that deal; was wasted. Only because you had to gamble it away! …I should have just taken that money and left home!” I expressed aggregated, and with a solid right swing; my father slaps my face. as my cheek and jaw burn in the process.

“You ungrateful little- ahh!! The one mistake I made, and you choose to haunt me with it?!!” He shouts as my cheek and jaw burn in the process. “I should just SSt!” He raises his hand again and my mother runs in standing between us both.

“Hunny, stop! Don’t strike him again. He’s going through a lot. You have to understand. Please…he’s your son! Remember that.”

With a heavy breath as he straightens his tie; my father looks at me and apologizes.

“…Namjoon…I’m sorry I hit you. I really am. But…the decision has already been made. You have a month before the wedding. Also…take some time off from classes until further notice.” He simply says, before leaving the house.

And with gentle hands my mother cups my face; examining the mark he made.

“Look at me Namjoon. Did he hit you hard? …It seems like the ring on his finger marked you as well.”

“heh…I’m fine mom, don’t worry. He just caught me by surprise. I haven’t gotten a beating from him since I was nine. It doesn’t hurt.” I bravely say trying to make her feel better.

“…Always so gallant…, my lion heart.” She comforts me; gently stroking my cheek. “…Why don’t you want to get married to Cho-rong. She’s pretty and so nice. What could possibly be the problem?” my mother asks me and I shake my head turning away from her.

“The problem is…I’m not in love her. I never got a chance to tell you but…there is someone I really and genuinely like mom. She was at the party on Saturday. She heard every word of my engagement and… now she hates me.”

“Why didn’t you tell us before?”

“Because, I planned on asking her to be my girlfriend first. But then Cho-rong showed up and everything went to shit.”

“Namjoon, language.” She softly scolds me and I chuckle at her stern face.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry mom, but I can’t marry Cho-rong. I’ve given you and dad everything. I’ve done all that you both wanted me to do in life. However, this one thing…I just wanted to keep for myself. I just wanted to keep her for me.” I reveal as my mother rubs my head.

“…I never imagined for my little boy to have an arranged marriage. Cleary…happiness it was truly matters to you. So…, I’ll try and have a talk with your father when he gets back. However…I can’t make you any promises. For now…it would be best you do as he says and try not to get on his bad side. Your father is juggling a lot. Between being a director of Seoul University and also keeping the company intact; it can be very stressful. Give him some time; alright?” She asks of me and with a steady nod; I agreed to her conditions. “I’ll be right back with some ice for your face.”

Things were slowly getting out of my control, and I wasn’t sure how much longer I would last without cracking. I felt lost as to where I stood in my own life. Constantly drifting from one decision to another in which I had no say in.

Watching as my mother headed back into the kitchen; I pull out my phone to call Jin. Interestingly enough…I knew what I had to do.

His proposal he made to me last Saturday night after I dragged him off that stage; was one that I knew he had to pull through. 

** Flash back  **

** Jin’s Proposal **

“Why would you do that?!!” I yell; pushing Jin away from me. “Why would you announce to everyone that I’m marrying Cho-rong when you know that’s not true!”

“It wasn’t my intention.”

“Jin!” shouted stepping closer to him.

“Let me finish…. It wasn’t my intention to do so…until I found out some rather interesting news.”

“What the hell are you talking about? What would possess you to ruin my life with such news!!?”

“Ruin your life?? Tsk tsk…careful. Your future wife might hear you. _Honestly_ Namjoon, you only get to speak like that at least two or three years after you’re married.”

“Jin, I swear to God…” I say grabbing him by the collar.

“Easy…, calm down.” He states; grabbing my hands to release the hold I had on him. “I’m simply helping out your family. Your father’s business needs this kind of exposure. Once people know who you’re linked with; they will be more than happy to start investing for its revenue. I don’t understand what the problem is. You should be happy.” He says with a smile as my jaw clenches. “…wait…why don’t you look happy Namjoon?”

Turning my head as I avoided making eye contact with Jin; he chuckles and snaps his finger. “Ah…I know. You my good friend were so caught up with another woman; that you forgot all about your deal with Daddy. Isn’t that right?”

“….How did you know Jin? How did you know about her?”

“Like I said earlier; you can never tell a lie. However; how I really found out about the both of you were because of the security cameras that are installed at Blue Ocean. I saw when she left with you Namjoon. How sweet of you to take her home so late that night..., almost as if she was your mistress. Haha, we’re you practicing so early? Sneaking behind you future bride’s back?”

“Shut up.” I demanded but Jin still continued his banter.

Obviously that girl isn’t the type to be concubine. She’s actually the innocent one in all of this. I saw her face in the crowd when she heard the news of your engagement. Did you see it as well? It was so… heart breaking. That face alone would make angels cry. Heh, she pretty much piqued my interest so much more just by seeing that. But don’t worry Namjoon…, I’ll be sure to pick up the pieces of her broken heart soon enough.” He disclosed chuckling even louder.

Listening to Jin’s sadistic remarks and then to hear him laugh like that peaked a rage within me I left dormant for years. Forcefully pushing him against the wall; I rammed my arm into his chest, pressing his body beneath it.

“If you go anywhere near her…” I growled; adding pressure as I pinned him down. “I swear by it Jin…I will never forgive you! I will put an end to all of this, do you hear me? Everything! All of it, including your illicit businesses you’ve been running.”

“Uoof, Is that a threat?” His voice weak from the weight I had on his chest. And the sound of footsteps approaching us, revealed to me how Jin was never traveling alone.

“Sir! Are you okay?” His bodyguard queries, ready to reach for his firearm.

“I’m fine. Don’t draw for that weapon. Namjoon is a friend.” He answers; looking at me with a smile. “Namjoon…I think it would be best for us to stop playing. My personal guard is very concerned for my safety right now. He isn’t used to seeing me fool around so roughly.” Jin states as I looked between him and his guard.

And with a moment to consider as to why I shouldn’t knock him out; I release the force I had on Jin’s chest as the guard lowers his hand, away from his pistol.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen this side of Namjoon. …Quite interesting how that girl draws out so much emotion from you.” He noted straightening his attire. “Look, I can see you’re hurting. So, I’ll make you and interesting deal.”

“…A deal? Hahaha.” I laugh at his statement; unable to believe such words just came out of his mouth. “What do you want Jin….? Your deals are always a dime a dozen. Only you benefit in them.”

“Oh trust. This one you will want to take part in. You see, there is a way for you to get out of this marriage.”

“How…?”

“Partner up with me again and I’ll invest into your father’s company. Once you do this I can assure you a line of investors will follow me behind. There will no longer be a need for an arranged marriage if you do. I’ll even help convince your father if you want me to.”  
  


“Heh…How much more diabolical can you be Jin? You did all of this… just to get me to work alongside you again?!”

“Not really…but like you said; I only do things for people unless it benefits me. So…I might as well take this opportunity, right?” He fully says as he gently pats me on the cheek. “Take it easy and think about it Namjoon. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

End of Flashback

____________________________

“Namjoon…I’m glad you called. So, did you think about our deal?”

“…I did. And I came to a decision. I’ll partner up with you again…but under one condition.

“A condition you say? Alright, let’s hear it.”

“I’ll partner up with you, under the condition that you have to leave Y/N alone.”

“…Fine. I accept your conditions. Then, …do we have a deal?” Jin inquires; wanting to hear my complete acceptance of this pact.

“We have a deal.” I replied then ended the call.

But…I wasn’t fooled by Jin’s agreement with my request. He wasn’t going to give up on Y/N that easily.

They say to always keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. Guess which one Jin as just become.


	28. The Aftermath (Taehyung)

The silence in Jin’s office was extremely unsettling. The only thing that could be heard in this room was the ticking of my wrist watch as I waited for him to return from his meeting.

It’s not very often Jin that would summon us here. There would always be three main reasons as to why we needed to see him in person.

  1. If a client’s status ranking was higher than a three; all escorts needed to accept their jobs with a hand written signature before Jin. That way, every detail and information that would be handed to us about that specific customer; must be acknowledged by the escort if they were able to meet up to the clients standards. If the job is to be accepted; then that escort must memorize and follow through each specified detail of their client accurately.



  1. If an escort is to be booked for longer than just one day; this was automatically known as a bundled package. This means: If and when a client books a specific escort; he would have to be given a full itinerary on what they were doing, where they were going, when they were leaving and how long they would be away for. However, this package was only exclusive for overseas travel. And just so you’re wondering how much this actually cost; let’s just say people who book this form of packages earn a very hefty amount of salary each month.



  1. And then last but not least. One that everyone wishes not to be called in for; was when an escort loses a client.



This…has only happened once before. The escort in question you may wonder was Jungkook.

He had a client so obsessed with him that she forgot to mention she was married and her husband knew nothing of him or her side hobby. BDSM was her favorite foreplay and Jungkook loved the thought of being in charge. However the day his client thought her husband left for a long overdue business trip; was the day her husband caught both of them in the act. Even though Jungkook saw how shocked her husband was; he smiled as he continued whipping at her cheeks.

And his last comment before he was released? “She enjoys to be watched.”

Jungkook…. I shook my head just thinking about it. 

I bet your probably wondering why I’m here….

Viewing the white bandage that was wrapped around my right hand; I rubbed the temples of my forehead, remembering what took place.

****

** Flash Back **

** 3 days ago **

Seeing and hearing the sound of the waves rushing towards the shore line was indeed relaxing. It was a place anyone would have loved to visit this time of the year. However…I didn’t have much interest being here at all.

It’s been four days since I last saw or heard from her. And as each day went by; I realized I was getting a bit more restless. After sending eight text messages and also multiple calls; Y/N….still hasn’t responded to any of them.

It is driving me crazy.

Did I do something wrong? Was I too harsh? Did I scare her when my persona took over? Ugh…why am I even like this? Every day, it’s her…constantly invading mind.

Why did I kiss her? Why did she kiss _me_? If we weren’t interrupted by her brother…would it have gone further than that?

It’s crazy…; how I remember every single detail of Y/N that night.

The look in her eyes, the touch of her smooth skin, the taste of her lips and right down to those enticing breaths she took when I held her.

Shit….

I shouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t have gotten so close. Now she hates me…I know it. Of course she would. How foolish was I to think I could have started something with her.

I was a guy who was involved with a married woman, I was an escort and hell…I was a criminal as well. Why would I even think that after kissing Y/N would make things better? Fuck. It only made things a whole lot more complicated than it needed to be.

Watching the blue crystal waters of the Pacific Ocean glisten below the setting sun; I felt strokes of warm hands against the lower section of my bare back and a gentle kiss that followed.

“Mmm, V; are you alright sweetheart? You’ve been out here for a while. Come lay with me.” Ah-In softly says; gently kissing my upper arm.

“…I’ll be there in a minute. You fell asleep so I thought I’d let you rest.”

“With the work out you gave me, who wouldn’t be tired? I’m so glad I got you to come to Hawaii with me. Initially, I wanted to save this vacation with you for next week. But after Namjoon’s birthday party; Jin had advised me that it would be better to do it sooner rather than then.” She reveals. And I turn to look at her; slightly bemused by her words.

“Why did Jin tell you that?” I ask her as she hugs my arm; pressing them between her bosom.

“Hm? Well, it seems you’re fully booked for the upcoming weeks ahead. Honestly…that’s too bad though. I _really_ wanted to spend more time with you. But…” She sighs rubbing my shoulders. “…such is the life of an escort. Never promised to just one person, right?” Ah-In states as she cozies up into my chest. “However, I’m sure you don’t mind it at all. A handsome man like you…; living this form of lavish lifestyle, aiming to please and care for a woman’s needs. You probably make other men green with envy.” She finishes; finding herself nuzzled in my chest.

As I stood there with arms wrapped around Ah-In, I remembered those exact words that Y/N said that.

This person...V, who you become every other day! Living this…luxury and lavish lifestyle. 

I don’t know who you really are and it scares me.

Women; gawking at your every move because they see you as this…epitome of the perfect man. Saying how seductive and sexually great you are in bed; ready and willing to risk dollars and their sanity for you. Heh…do you enjoy it that much? Because…I remember you telling me in my bedroom how much you do. EVERY.MINUTE. OF IT

I lied…I don’t enjoy this. Not anymore. I hate it…every second of it.

“V……V? …V!” I hear Ah-In call out and I am instantly snapped out of my own thoughts.

“Yes?” I answer; now looking at her as she posed with a worried expression on her face.

“You okay? I was asking if you wanted to go out to eat later. But then you…kind of zoned out”

“I’m fine, and of course we can go out to eat tonight. We can do anything you want beautiful.” I reply; putting a vibrant smile on her face.

“Yeah? Okay! You shower first. I just need to make an important phone call before we leave.” she noted before planting a kiss on my lips.

Watching, as Ah-In strode off inside our booked suite for the week; I began to internally curse at myself for lying once again. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I was really okay or not. My state of reasoning has been leaving me on edge since the other day.

However, this was not something that needed to be known. Since becoming an escort; I realized my feelings did not matter in this case. Everything I say or do was to benefit the client who has requested me. I was here for one reason only; to please and cater for Ah-In’s needs.

So, I did what I was requested to do. I took a shower, so that I could escort Ah-In to dinner for the evening.

After finishing my steamed bath that left the washroom looking like a sauna; I proceeded towards the bathroom mirror which was covered in droplets of condensation. Using one hand, griping the side of the counter and the other to wipe away the mist like glass; I saw that side of myself which I seem to never cope well with these days.

“heh…” My breath escapes my lips with a chuckle as look at my reflection in the foggy mirror. 

**_Look at you…, really. You can’t even keep your shit together. What’s wrong with you? Losing yourself in those silly thoughts of yours. Stop it already. You can’t win. You’re nothing without me._ **

Enough…

**_What…you think she gives a shit about? She said it herself. You scare her. That kiss meant nothing. So don’t fool yourself._ **

I said stop…

**_Just forget about everything else and enjoy how you’re living now. Feed into it. Feed into this lavish way of living. All the things you can possibly enjoy! It’s all being handed to you on a silver platter._**

But…I’m not happy. _This_ doesn’t make me happy.

**_Happy? …Don’t be weak Tae! You said it yourself. You said that you didn’t deserve happiness. Why are letting guilt drown you with the things you’ve done? Everything is fine… You didn’t kill him. That man is still alive._ **

He was paralyzed…because of me! He lost memories because of me!

**_But he’s getting better. He’s able to walk now with a crotch. Jin is still giving him the help he needs. Look how much he’s done for you. You have been given a life that many want. If you lose track of everything now; you will lose it all. Then what? Do you think Y/N will care for you after she knows what you did? …Forget. it…You will just end up alone._ **

That’s not true…

**All alone… and rejected because of your past.**

Stop…

**_Your secrets, your lies and your betrayals._ **

STOP….

**_All by yourself with no one who cares…you don’t matter Taehyung. You never matter-_ **

STOP!!!

Ramming my fist into the bathroom mirror as it shatters; I hear Ah-In scream from the other room.

“V!!? Are you okay?!!” She calls out to me; as I remove my now wounded fist from the smashed glass. “OH MY GOD!!! V! Y-You’re bleeding!! What did you do?!” Ah-In runs in; grabbing white towels from the rack then wraps it around my hand. “Medic! We need a medic! Stay here!” she leaves panicking to call the front desk for an ambulance. 

But during that whole scene as time went by slowly…; I felt nothing.

** End of Flashback **

The office door suddenly opens, and Jin walks in speaking on his cellphone.

“Yes, that’s right. The list is up to date. You may access any escort you please. Their profiles are amazing aren’t they? Tell me who you’re interested in and I will make arrangements as soon as possible. Okay, wonderful. Talk to you soon.” He ends the call; smiling satisfied.

But as soon as we locked eyes his smile began to fade.

“Tae….Tae, Tae, Tae. Congratulations…you just lost your first client.” He says walking towards his desk. “Lucky for you though …somehow your still Ah-In’s favorite; even though you probably scared the shit out of her when you broke that bathroom mirror. She oddly came to the conclusion that you were probably just over stressed. And you know what; I agree with her. So for the time being; no more overseas trips. You stay here where I can keep an eye on you.” He says grabbing a bottle of water from the table and then hands it to me.

Truthfully, I was hearing Jin…but I didn’t _hear_ Jin. To be honest when he said I lost a client, I was rather relieved. But after that…I heard nothing.

“You’re lucky you know. That stupid act you pulled could have seriously injured your hand. I already made an appointment with my doctor. You go there as soon as you leave this place so they can take a look at that hand. …Tae…Tae, are you listening?!”

With a turn of my head; I to look up at Jin.

“…How is he?”

“How is who? What are you talking about?”

“That man, the man I almost murdered two years ago.”

“…Tae…” He sighs. “We talked about this.”

“I want to know. I want to know how he is.”

“He’s fine.”

“No…I want you to take me to him. I need to see him in person.”

“Are you crazy? I’m keeping you away from him because your face might just jog his memories. Do you really want to risk it that much to go to jail!? …Is this the reason why you smashed the mirror with your fist at that hotel!?” He yells, pointing to my hand.

“…I just want to see him. That’s all.”

“Tae… fine. If it will make you feel any better; I’ll take you to see him, alright?”

“…Alright.” I nod; hoping towards his promise.

And with quick strides; Jin knelt before me patting my shoulder.

“Everything is going to be okay. Your my brother…I got your back. Trust me.” He assured with his usual comforting smile, but…before I could even utter a word back to him; I hear Yoona’s voice over the intercom.

“Mr. Kim, he’s here. Should I send him in?”

And with quick movements; Jin gets up to reply to her call.

“Ah yes, Yoona. Please, send him in.” He says; pressing the answer button on the machine. And with a sudden swing of his office door; I see a young man enter the room with a lollipop in his mouth.

“V, I’d like you to meet someone. This is Jeong Jae-hyun; one of our newest escorts on board. And Jae-hyun this is V, our best escort in the business.” Jin introduces as I stand to my feet. “We decided on Jay for his alias name. He’s the one I was telling you about when I mentioned our plans; …the one that will be working closely with you. Kind of like his mentor.”

“Hey, nice to meet you; I’m Jay.” Formally known as Jae-hyun says; extending his hand towards me.

“I’m V.” I grab his hand and shook it.

“Wonderful, now that we all acquainted; I have a special job for both of you. I have someone I need you to work on personally.” He announces pulling his phone from his pocket.

Swiping his screen; revealing to us a photo. He continues on with his request.

“Pretty; isn’t she? I need you both to do what you best and ensure that this woman falls for you. V…you know what to do. I agreed to help an old friend. Besides…we kind of owe it to Namjoon, don’t we?” Jin smirks; his phone still in hand with Cho-rong Park’s photo displayed on his screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have broken a fourth wall in this. But I think I'm okay with it lol XD  
> Also another unpopular opinion, but that fan art i found. I wish i knew the artist to credit them and tell them how much their picture help with this story. It earnestly linked with my feelings on this FF


	29. Dare to dream? Truth or Kink?

“Hey! Did you hear? Prof. Namjoon is taking a leave of absence until further notice.”

“WHAT?! No wonder my literature classes got cancelled this week. I only joined that class for him!”

“I know, me too. I switched with another student just to get into his class. I hear their trying to get us a substitute as soon as possible. I wonder who it will be.”

“Ugh…I don’t know... I just really hope Namjoon comes back soon. I didn’t even get to wish him a happy birthday…”

Hearing gossip shed throughout the café’ as two fellow university students collected their orders; my body tensed as I began wonder what became of Namjoon.

The only piece of information I could hold on to, was his text from this morning.

__

_ Wait on me.  _

_ Namjoonxx  _

(Message Deleted)

It has been four days since I last saw him, and for him to even think of sending me such a message; left me unhinged.

**Wait on _him_? Why on earth would he even ask that of me?**

Without even so much of an answer; I deleted his message, sticking with my previous intentions. But, truth be told…If I ever gave into just the tiniest bit of concern I felt towards Namjoon; I’d be swimming in a pool emotive memories of him and I once again.

I really wanted it to stop; all those thoughts and inclinations of if I should text him back or not. I needed to put hold on _all_ my emotions. They weren’t being helpful at all in this type situation. 

Between both Taehyung and Namjoon; my emotional state was unbalanced. I needed to put a halt as to what I was feeling, before I could even consider myself being in a relationship with anyone at this point in time.

Avoiding Taehyung was no easy task as well. Everything that happened between us that night, created a massive giant loop in how I felt towards him. All that pent-up anger and frustration I had; it was so easily fizzled away just by one kiss.

Even so..., avoiding him in person hasn’t been so bad. According to his mother; he hasn’t been home since Sunday. She went on to explain that Taehyung has an apartment somewhere in Gangnam and that sometimes he spends his nights there.

Of course; my thoughts when on to think of how much truth is there to that statement. There was no way Taehyung would ever tell his family about what he does; and mere fact that his parents seemed quite well off; he _could_ possibly have a place on his own without any suspicions.

…Should I call him? Would that be too out of the blue?

“…Y/N.”

Is he okay? I’ve been avoiding him for quite a while now. I’d hope to think he is…

“Y/N.”

He probably thinks I’m stupid. Who kisses someone and then runs away like a little wussy?!

“...Y/N!”

“Huh? Oh, Eunji…! Do you need help with that?!” I snap from my thoughts; now seeing Eunji with a tray of freshly baked pastries.

“...I did. But now I’m more concerned as to where your mind was. …Are you alright? I…know it’s been a couple days since Namjoon’s party but, you haven’t really said much about what happened.” She asks as I took the tray from her; hoping this conversation wouldn’t have come up.

Honestly, what should I even say? I was bewildered by my own damn thoughts; not even knowing what route I should take next.

Eunji and I had already talked about this two days before. Namjoon and I were legit no more. There was no way I could possibly get myself involved with a man who was promised to another. He was just…something that couldn’t be. However, I had no intention of telling her about what happened between Taehyung and me. This was something I needed to resolve myself.

“Well…there isn’t really much to say. I haven’t spoken to him since then.”

“Still?! Did he try to contact you?”

“Yeah… but, I just didn’t feel the urge to respond back.” I tell her as I packed out the pastries in the display fridge.

“…I get it.” She nods. “Just take your time and think things through.” Eunji advices with a comforting pat on my shoulder. “Oh! By the way…, I saw your brother again today after you arrived to work. I know you’re going to hate me for saying this but…chill. Girl, your brother is _fine_!” He states and I am unable to contain my laughter.

“Eunji, nooooo.”

“I’m sorry~. He just caught me off guard when he stopped by. How can he be that flawless?! Tsk…It’s a shame though. I thought he would have gotten a job here.”

“That’s what I said! At first I was just pulling his leg when I told him to apply for a barista. But apparently he somehow got a different job offer.”

“Really? Where?”

“He didn’t tell me. He only said that his weekend will be fully booked and that the business is located somewhere here in Itaewon.”

“Hmm, weekends? That’s interesting.” She ponders; lifting her hand to her chin.

“What is?”

“Well, if he got scouted for a job already; maybe it’s to be a part time model? He does have the looks for it.”

“Pfft Taemin? A model? Ha…I couldn’t see it.”

“That’s because he’s your brother. Trust me Y/N, men with good looks like him; are begged to work in certain establishments. You’d be surprise by the offers he just might get.”

“Offers?” I softly repeat; thinking of another job that comes to mind.

Was Taehyung offered to become an escort? Do people randomly ask someone such a question? With all the thinking that I’ve been doing these days; I honestly felt a part of my mental state becoming numb.

I wanted to ask Eunji about this topic in the best way possible; but how? Looking around in the now empty café; I built up the courage to bring the question forward.

“Say Eunji...., can I ask you something?”

“Of course, what is it?” 

"So...hypothetically speaking…”

“Mmhmm…?” she responds waiting for me to continue.

“I mean like, totally based on my own imagination.” I chuckle nervously walking over to the counter.

“Well obviously that’s what hypothetically means. But…go on.”

“Okay so, what would you do if you found out that a friend of yours…who _is_ a guy…turns out to be an escort…?” I finally ask, biting my lip in anticipation for her answer.

"...Say what now?!" Eunji's eyes widen in wonder at my question.

"…Uh…an escort? You know...people who..." I click my tongue twice as I'm wiping down the counters.

"Wow. Uh…I mean...that depends. …Are they hot?"

"Eunji!"

"What? I'm just saying...since were hypothetically speaking about such a scenario; if the guy _is in fact_ good looking. _I personally_ wouldn't hesitate to know more about it.”

“Y-you’re being serious?”

“Yeah, I mean…I am a grown woman. I have sexual desires too...” She shrugs; continuing her point. “Come on…that’s hella interesting when you think about. Plus… you only live once, right?”

I stood there; dumbfounded and yet pretty amazed by her answer. Who would have thought that Jung Eunji had this kind of kinky side to her? Pfft.. then again, she does have quite an imagination.

Wallowing in my thoughts of this obvious reality that I am indeed living in; Eunji walks over and presses me with the same question.

"Well, what about you? What would you do?"

"Me?!" I ask; obviously knowing her inquiry was directed towards _my_ ass to answer.

"...No…, I was clearly talking to the dish rag your holding. Yes you! I really want to know your take on this. You find out your friend is an escort-"

"H-hypothetically..." I butted in and Eunji cocks her head to the side; smiling at my sudden reaction.

"Yes, exactly…, hypothetically. You can pretty much go anywhere with this new found information. I want you to really think about it Y/N. What would _you_ do? Would you leave it alone and not get sexually involved with him at all. Or would you want to know more about _his_ world?”

“ _His_ world?” I repeated; hoping she would elaborate more on what she said.

“You know…the types of kinks he's into; or maybe what his customers are probably into~.”

“Kinks?”

“Yeah, I mean, it could be a daddy kink, role playing, BDSM, cuckolding?” she lists and my eyes widen at that last one.

“Wait, wait, wait… Cock-cuckolding? Wh-what the heck is that?”

“Oh, well… it’s basically when a heterosexual couple agrees to both explore the turn-on of the female sleeping with other men. Like for example; a couple might hire the escort to have sex with their spouse and-

“Ooo-okay I get it.” I stop her; shocked at the details of it. “How do you even know all of this?!”

“I may… or may not have been curious about a few of them.” Eunji says and I stood there in silence; staring at her. “Oh come on Y/N; don’t look at me like that. Having kinks are pretty normal.”

“I-I didn’t say they weren’t. I’ve just…honestly never thought about it.” I shrug; my voice fading feeling rather self-conscious. “…well, maybe… once?”

“Wait a second! What was that?!” She uses her hand to perch her ears forward as a reference for me to speak louder. “Okay, _now_ I’m curious!” Eunji says leaning in; fully interested to hear my deepest thoughts. “I’m just going to put my question back on the table here. You honestly wouldn’t try to see if that said ‘escort’ could bring out your wildest fantasies? I mean...the things he’ll be willing to do just to please you. Making sure that every single touch and stroke that he issues brings pure satisfaction to your body." She whispers slowly and my whole being ran with chills down my spine thinking of Taehyung. "Of course …if he _is_ a certified escort...he can probably get the job done well. Do you think you'd try it with him out; even if it’s just once?" 

With a turn of my body; I look at Eunji. And all I could remember was flash backs of that lust filled dream I had the other night. I was fully aware that my subconscious mind had been dwelling on it. I could feel the corners of my ears now burning up despite me not wanting to have romantic feelings for Taehyung.

“…I might…have…ahem” I clear my throat; bravely trying to confess. “I may have…thought of role playing or testing…BDSM.” I look away nervously and in the corners of my eyes I could see Eunji grinning. “W-What’s with that face!?”

“Nothing!” She chuckles. “You just look so cute admitting it!”   
  


“Ugh! Okay enough. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Haha, Why? Because your blushing~ I knew you had a kink.”

“Am not! Stoop!” I begged her hiding my face. “Go blend something!” I say; playfully sending her away.

But in that moment of our fun and laughter; the stores door-alarm goes off indicating to us of a new customer.

“Y/N?”

“On it~!” I voiced; running to the register. “Hi! Welcome to the Java Lava. How my I- ohshit!…” I step back startled; covering my mouth at the customer before me.

Do you remember what I said today? About sticking with my previous intentions?

Why is it that everything is easier said than done?

The butterflies I normally felt when I saw him; ….they were present. But this time…, it also came with a heavy feeling in my chest.

“Hey. How have you been?” his voice hit me with a feeling of romantic nostalgia.

Even with the face mask covering his mouth; I could still make out what he looked like through memory. And his eyes…damn it, …his eyes. 

Avoiding his gaze as I look over at Eunji who simply shrugs, I took a deep breath preparing myself to speak to him.

“……What are you doing here Namjoon?” I question; now staring at the computer screen.

“… Is it okay if we talk outside? Please?” he asks and I shake my head in response.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Besides…I have nothing to say to you.” I stated; now staring at him.

“Y/N…I’m so sorry about what happened the other night. I-

“I’m…on the clock.” I say interrupting him. “If you’re not here to order anything…then I suggest you leave.” I say coldly hoping he would take this as a hint to go away.

“…One cold brew then.” Namjoon utters then hands me his card to cash him in.

Trying to keep my cool without showing any form of emotional reaction; I quickly run his card for the purchase.

“Here’s your receipt. The buzzer will go off when your order is ready. Have a nice day.” I replied and bowed in hurry; just to get away from him.

But before I was able to move off; Namjoon says something that grabs my full attention.

“It was arranged! It was an arranged marriage by my parents that wasn’t even confirmed by me, Y/N.” He reveals as I stood there gazing at him; unable speak. “I just need to talk to you. I want to explain everything. Please…, even if it’s just a short amount of your time. Even if it’s just for five min-”

“I’ll go check on your order.” I cut him off again; wanting to avoid this whole conversation. 

I wasn’t in any mood to talk about this; especially so unexpected.

Hearing and seeing Namjoon in person hit me in such a different way, that I don’t think I have the courage yet to confront about what happened.

Walking over to where Eunji was; I started to slightly panic hoping she could send him away for me.

“Eunji, …I can’t do this. Could you take care of Namjoon for me?”

“…Yeah of course. But, are you certain you don’t just want to talk to him?”

“I’m certain. When I see him…I…” I fail to express my true feeling as I shook my head.

“Hey…calm down.” She whispers; stepping closer to where I stood. “Listen, your shift ends in like fifteen minutes. Why don’t I finish up here so you can hear what he has to say?”

“I don’t need to hear anything he has to say Eunji. Namjoon and I are-

“…miscommunicating.” She says and I pause, looking at her; knowing she hit the nail on the head. “…I know that you’re feeling hurt. But you can’t keep ignoring him Y/N. You have to tell Namjoon how you really feel. Don’t bottle everything up. It isn’t good for either of you.”

“…What should I even say to him? I can’t even look him in the eyes for too long without feeling like crying again.”

“Everything that you’ve wanted to say since the party happened. …All of it, Y/N. Even if it sounds stupid in your head…, just let it out.” Eunji advices me; and again…I knew she was right. “Now go. I’ll cover for you here.”

“…Thank you Eunji.” I softly whispered; quickly giving her a hug.

“No problem. Now go!” she shoo’s me; telling me to hurry and leave. 

And with a large breath in, I inhaled heavily; preparing myself for this long overdue conversation with Kim Namjoon.

_______________________

** **

** Bonus Jimin’s POV (Aftermath)  **

****

**_Hey, did you get home safe?_ **

**_I wanted to tell you in person but I thought it’d be best for you to know sooner rather than later. So…that negroni you took a swing from last night might have had an interesting substance in it. A substance that might just leave you sexually aroused after consuming it. It will linger in your body for about a day and a half, so…I recommend you try to sleep it off if you have to._ **

**_P.S …Please don’t kill me T T_ **

**_Chim Chim_ **

**_Hey Jimin, Yeah I got home safe._ **

**_And no…I’m not going to kill you. But I am going to slap you! A slap that will so…hard, that my hand will be printed on your back for a week! Where did you even get something like that? You know what; I don’t even wanna know. I’ll deal with this when I see you at school._ **

****

**_However…; I really wanted to text you back just to let you know that Taemin is here in Korea. I hope you both are able to meet soon. Call me when you can._ **

It’s been days since I saw this text message from Y/N. And as time went by; I felt emotions of both excitement and anxiousness swell within me. Taemin had vanished from my life the same way she did. But somehow by chance, they were both now here in Korea.

It has been awhile since I last heard from Taemin, and a couple years since I last saw him.

Here I am, thinking of how I’m finally able move on from him; and now…this. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to see him. However, Taemin was…quite dangerous for me. He was the one that brought me into the world of BDSM.

Without the knowledge of his family and especially without Y/N knowing; Taemin would visit Korea quite often just to see me. Those summer camping trips, quick flights for concerts, spring breaks and vacation spots to both Spain and Mexico; they were all cover ups to his parents so he could spend time here.

It was a lust filled romance between he and I. Those short days and long nights which kept us completely intoxicated in one another was something held on to for quite some time. At first…it was just a simple crush, but as we grew closer; I somehow fell for him. And that’s where everything went wrong.

I made the mistake of telling him those three words. Three words that could either break or make a relationship. Unfortunately it broke ours. Just a couple months after I told him how I truly felt; Taemin stopped coming and then…just disappeared.

Putting my phone away as I walk within the halls of the open corridors, I hear a commotion of chatter coming my way. 

“Oh my gosh! Did you see him!? He’s so hot!” 

“Who is he? Does he go to this university? I’ve never seen him before.”

“Did you see that motor cycle he rode in on too? Ah…that guy is fine!”

Motorcycle? I thought to myself as the voices of female students began to overlap each other; passing me by.

However with a halt in my steps, I could now see Taemin up ahead; leaning against one of the columns.

“…Shit.” I mutter, not expecting this sudden encounter.

Taking a step back as I searched for an escape route; I hear my name being called in that tone of voice I could never forget.

“Jimin.” He says and I freeze in position. “Running away from me already?” Taemin turns to look my away and I see a smile play on his lips.

“…Taemin.” My voice was low; hardly knowing what to say next.

But with long precise steps and his undying eye contact he always gives me; Taemin comes closer, pulling my bag back from my shoulder.

“I came to take you out. Y/N told me you were majoring in performance art; so I figured I would find you here.”

“…Taemin. It’s been-

“Two years…, I know. I’m sorry. I haven’t been the best person to you after I left. I’ve been… kind of going through a lot. But…you look good.” He states; throwing my bag over his shoulder as he smiles.

“I heard your parents are getting a divorce. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Really, you don’t need to worry about me.” He says and I could tell he was lying. “Jimin…I’ve…really missed you. …I still do. I just…, I know I messed up, and again I’m really sorry.” Taemin fully expresses.

Miss me? Those words; I’ve dreamt of him saying.

I felt a heavy thump inside my chest and I could sense a familiar feeling swelling up within me.

Yet…I still wanted to know; …why?

“...Was it because of what I said why you left?” I ask him and Taemin gives me a perplexed look. It was a question that has been on my mind for quite some time. I couldn’t help but feel like I was the one that ruined it all. “You told me back then, that it was casual and then I…I messed it up. Was it me…; because of what I said?”

“…Before I decided to come here, I told myself if we were to meet again; I wanted to be completely honest and open to you. So…the truth is…I was scared.” He reveals then chuckles nervously. “I couldn’t say it back to you, Jimin. I wasn’t even sure of what that word meant. But…as look back on everything that happened between us then and even up until now…I realized that…maybe I really did.”

Again, shit..., those dormant feelings I had for Taemin were becoming active once again. It worried me how he didn’t have to try that hard to get me going. But then and there; I knew I was never over him.

Bzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

The vibration of my cellphone notifies me of an incoming call and just as faith would have it; the caller ID belonged to Yoongi.

“…You wanna get that?” Taemin noted as he points to my phone. And with the shake of my head I tell him no.

“I’ll call them back later. I’m actually quite hungry. Your treat?” I say and Taemin smiles; bobbing his head in the direction of his bike.

I took a risk for the man who I called as my first love. 

How was I supposed to know that the one who helped me heal was watching from afar?

“So, how long are you planning on staying in Korea?” I ask Taemin; who beams looking over at me.

“Let’s just say; I plan on staying longer than I usually do. I even got a new job for the time being. Well, just until I find something else.”

“Really? Where will you be working?”

“It’s a night club in Itaewon. I heard that it’s supposed to be really popular here. It’s this place called The WaVe.” He says; and I stop walking at the sound of Jin’s establishment. “Have you heard it? ….Jimin?”

He turns around to stare at me and I nervously swallow.

The life of an escort was one filled with many secrets. Some secrets; I even had of my own. The thought of Taemin working where lust filled desires took place right above his head, and activates that I myself actually usually took part in; was one that definitely left me unsettled.


	30. Long Time No See

The evening breeze was cool and calm as our community park was filled with visitors and their young ones. The sound of giggles and laughter from children within the neighborhood, made me somewhat feel at ease as I walk along with Namjoon on the brick stone paved pathway.

I would never imagine that a car ride with him could have been so awkward. Obviously we both had a lot to say. But the only problem was; who would be brave enough to start first.

“Are you hungry?” I hear him ask; as we slowly stepped together along the trail.

“No, not really.” I shake my head in response.

“Then…are you thirsty? We could stop by a con-

“Namjoon…” I cut him off; stopping in my tracks as he turns around to look at me. I knew what was happening, and I decided it would be best not to avoid this conversation for much longer. “…The truth is; I only agreed to meet you because I need to return something.”

Nervously rummaging inside my hand bag; I pull out the gift that Namjoon had given me on his birth night.

“I’ve been carrying this around with me ever since the night of your birthday party.” I stated; discreetly handing it over. “I wanted to be able to return this to you in person. However, I never found the courage to call you to do so sooner. And despite all circumstances for you to be here with me right now…, I’m thankful that you came so that I’m able give this back.”

Carefully placing the bracelet in the palm of his right as I covered it with mine; Namjoon swiftly grabs a hold of my wrist pulling me closer.

Easily towering over me with his broad shoulders and height; he leans in forward, so I would be able look into his eyes.

“Why? …Why are you doing this? I told you that the marriage was arranged.” He says; gripping me firmly. “…I can’t take this back. I gave it to you for a reason.”

“And that reason is now none existent.”

“Y/N, I bought this bracelet for you. When I picked it out; you were the person I had in mind.”

“Namjoon…”

“No, there is no way I’m taking it back. If I do, then I know exactly what that means.”

“But I can’t keep it! It just doesn’t feel right. Seeing it every day doesn’t _feel_ _right_! You are promised to another woman…., I can’t change what your parents want for you.”

“But what about what _I_ want?!” he expressed in frustration; hanging his head in despair. “I’ve lived my whole life trying to please my parents; it’s something that has become a norm for me. Every.single.thing they’ve asked of me to do; I did, with no complaints. But, …this _one_ thing I wanted for me; just to have the freedom to be with someone, that I’ve found myself caring about more and more each day. And still…” Namjoon continues; pulling his mask down so he could speak more clearly.

But as he did so; I could see a faint mark on his cheek that showed slight bruising.

“Wait, Namjoon…what happened to your face?” I ask; reaching for his jaw.

“It’s nothing, It’s just a bruise.” He turns away; shifting my hand from his face.

“Just a _bruise_? It even looks a bit swollen. …Did you end up in a fight? Who did this to you!?”

“…My father.” He reveals and I stood their disbelief.

“…What!? You’re joking, right? Your father hit you!? Why would he do such a thing?”

“…Because, I refuse to marry Cho-rong.” He says in reply, and my heart suddenly fell heavy hearing such a thing. “I insulted is lack of parenting skills also, and in result…this happened. I wanted to end the engagement. I…even told my mother about you.” Namjoon chuckles; gently rubbing his jaw. “She’s…quite curious to know who you are as well.”

“Namjoon…yo-

“I don’t want to marry Cho-rong.” Namjoon firmly states; releasing his hold my hand. “All of it was so sudden, that I didn’t even get the chance to tell you about it myself. Our parents are trying to arrange us together for the sake of their business. Profit over family I guess. But, that marriage was never finalized by me. I’ve only spoken to Cho-rong three times in my life. Why on earth would I dare to marry someone I don’t even know? …I’m sorry I hurt you Y/N. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do. And I want you to know I never wanted for you to find out in such a way; that it left you so heartbroken in tears. I should have been honest from the beginning and told you the truth. But I thought I was able to terminate that marriage before it had gotten this far. I’m so sorry…”

He finishes; lightly resting his forehead against mine.

Guilty…

I felt so fucking guilty.

I had no idea Namjoon had been struggling like this. His own family was depriving him of his happiness. 

As I look straight at him, seeing his eyes close there before me; I shifted my head and gave him a hug.

No matter what the reason; no parent should have hit their son like that; especially one who did nothing wrong.

I care for Namjoon, …I really care for him a lot. Before all of this; I felt fully sure that he was the one. But because of risky actions and pent up aggression; I was now in a state of utter confusion of how I truly felt. As I held him in my arms, trying to sense those butterflies again; I only felt penitence knowing that I’ve done wrong.

_________________

** “Do you want me to take you home?”  **

** “It’s okay…I can walk here. Besides, I think I need it to clear my head.”  **

** “Okay, call me when you get there. And…please, think about what I said.” **

As I leisurely walk along the pathway to the entrance of my apartment complex; I continuously replayed the last exchange of words Namjoon and I had before he kissed me on my cheek.

 **“…and please, think about it about what I said.”**

I _have_ been thinking about it; in bulks and upon bulks of consideration.

With great fail, I was unable to return the bracelet back to Namjoon. I was officially right back to where I started; trying to figure out where exactly my feelings truly lied.

Our conversation ended on a note with a promise. A promise which was indicated for me to wait just a little bit longer.

It was something he said, as he placed the bracelet back around my wrist. How he would ensure that the marriage between Him and Cho-rong would not fall through.

 **“You’re the one for me. I want you to remember that.”** His voice echoes in my head and I am embarrassed as to how easily those words made my heart race.

However, judging by what little conversation I had with Cho-rong that night; she seems to really like Namjoon as well. And even though I didn’t know her to that extent; I couldn’t help it but take her feelings into consideration also.

“Ugh!! Why does everything have to be so flipping complicated?” I groaned scratching the back of my head. And with a sharp exhale past my lips; I hear the sound of my phone going off, due to an incoming call.

 **Shit..., of course me asking such a question is complete joke to you, huh universe?** I thought; running my fingers through my hair.

Just as I thought things couldn’t possible become more complex; the caller ID on my phone illuminates Taehyung’s full name running across my screen. 

My first thought was to ignore it; just quickly block the call and move on. But as I remember the advice Eunji gave me earlier about talking it out; I realized that suggestion sounded a whole lot better.

“…Hello?” I answer; holding my cell against my ear.

“Hey, look up.” His voice low and without any hesitation; I did what I was told. There stood Taehyung on the top deck of our apartment looking down at me. “Long time no see.” He simply says; with a single wave from above. And I could feel my heart racing as the sun kissed sky vividly lavish around him.

“…Likewise.” I promptly answer; unable to find the right words on what to say.

“So…, why haven’t you been answering my calls or replying to any of my texts?” He questions and in my state of guilt I didn’t know how to respond.

“…Taehyung I…”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” I shook my head. “No…, its me. I’m the one that did something wrong.”

“…You didn’t do anything wrong Y/N. Somehow…, you did something right.” He whispers through the phone and his tone of voice alone left me feeling weak. “Can you come up? To the rooftop deck?”

“…Okay.” I say in response and the call ends with us both staring at each other.

Call me crazy...

Hell, call me stupid if you have to. But…, I was surprisingly relieved to see Taehyung that evening. So much so; that I was completely unaware of what lurked in a distance behind me.


	31. You Drive Me Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to re-post because I was noted that the chapter was somehow repeated 3 times 🤔🤷♀️ I'm really not sure how that happened ^^'' since my word document was fine. But thank you to the person that saw it. I can't reply personally to your message because i deleted the original chapter.

“Tae? Taehyung?” I call out his name; unable to see him up here. And as I step down to the lower level to go in search of him; I am attacked from behind with hands covering my sight.

“Stay still.” Taehyung whispers in close proximity of my ear. And as I try turn around; he holds me in place from doing so.

“W-what are you doing?” I question, holding on to his arms.

“…I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“See you like what?” I ask him and Taehyung remained silent. “…Taehyung, what’s going on?”

“…The sun. It’s setting.”

“What?” I lightly chuckle at his comment. “Other than the obvious in what I already know…; seriously…what don’t you want me to see?”

“…Me…being unstable.”

“Tae…” I utter, reaching for his hands. But, the feeling of cloth I thought belonged to his sleeves was a fabric quite familiar to my sense of touch.

Now noticing that I’ve found out about his injury; Taehyung quickly removes his hands away from my face and steps back.

“…Your hand, what happened to your hand?” I question; swiftly turning around to meet him.

But again, Taehyung refuses to reply and decides to take another step away from me. 

“Kim Taehyung.” I call his name and he simply walks away; right back to the ledge of the balcony from where I saw him below.  
  


Watching him, as Taehyung leans over the terrace wall; I am quickly reminded of that night when he first spoke of his past. That very same night he turned to me and asked if we could become friends.

“What do you think of me Y/N?” Taehyung finally speaks; asking me a question that I myself have been struggling to answer all week. “Because…, I think might I hate myself too.”

Hearing Taehyung say such words, made me feel great remorse in the things that I’ve said to him that night. I was so angry with everything, that I turned a blind eye as to how those words I spewed would have an effect on him later on.

“…Why do you think you hate yourself?” I stood beside him; leaning over the wall as well.

“…Because, I’ve done…some things.” He vaguely admits, looking out in the distance.

“Tae, if it’s about you being an escort…, I honestly never meant to say anything to hurt you. I’m really sorry.”

“No, you don’t have to apologize. It has nothing to do with that. I think…, I think there is something wrong with me, Y/N.”

“…Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me, so I can help you.” I say reaching for is hand and with a swallow of his pride; Taehyung finally begins to speak.

“I haven’t been sleeping well for the past couple weeks. I keep waking up from nightmares, cold sweat, just…constantly worrying and being pressured every single day.”

“Who’s pressuring you Tae? Tell me so that I can fix it.”

“Heh…, This isn’t something you can just fix, Y/N. …I honestly don’t even know why I’m telling you this in the first place.” Taehyung states and I’m tempted to press on as to why.

“…I may not know how to fix it just yet. But, maybe…I can make it better.” I say, hoping he would open up to me. And with a step forward; Taehyung stenches his bandaged hand towards me.

“I deliberately punched a glass mirror, injuring my knuckles. It…um, it doesn’t hurt. Strangely, I felt nothing. But, …when I’m near you…It somehow hurts. You just seeing me like this; hurts.” He discloses and again I could see the pain within his eyes. “I _want_ to be able to open up to you in any way possible… but, I can’t…, and it hurts. Heh, it hurts a lot.” He pauses shaking his head. “You shouldn’t care about me. I’m not who you think I am. I only cause trouble. So, I honestly don’t blame you for hating me.”

“I don’t hate you Taehyung.” I reply shaking my head as well. “Listen to me; I do _not_ hate you. I _don’t_. And you…, you shouldn’t hate yourself either. Don’t tell yourself that your trouble. You deserve care, comfort and love just like anybody else. There is nothing wrong with you. Believe that. So tell me…, tell me, anything that it may be; …what is it that I can do to make you feel better?” I fully express my true feelings towards him; asking him to give me his request.

“…Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Wah-what?” I stutter holding on to his hand; flustered by the idea of it.

“…I can’t sleep. I just...really want one night of rest. Can I sleep at your place tonight?” he wholly states and I steadily nod in reply to his request.

“Um…my dad is coming home late again. And my brother says he’s meeting with friends tonight. So, ...I don’t see why not. …You can sleep at my place tonight.” I say and in response to my agreement; Taehyung steps forward then brings me in for a hug.,

Shit…I was crazy. Yup…I’m going crazy.

With gentle rubs to his back and him nuzzling into my neck; I hear his sweet voice softly murmur words I was thinking about in my head.

“…I think I’m crazy about you.”

**.**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

In that moment...; I felt slightly frightened by my own emotions. 

...Butterflies…?

I breathe slowly, and felt something swelling up within me. I then found myself in a reflex looking upwards, as tears began to develop in my eyes.

Wait...

Stop…

Don’t hug me like this…

Please… 

**. **

**. **

**. **

Taehyung somehow had this amazing effect on me. I wasn’t sure how it worked. But every time I fell into his arms; …I felt safe.

As I watched him lay in my bed that night, breathing steadily with his chest rising up and down; I could this rare innocent side of Taehyung.

In my room, that was dimly lit by neighborhood lights; I watched as Taehyung lay in my bed fast asleep that night.

I honestly shouldn’t have been staring so hard. I was completely captured by the way he looked. The beating in my chest was so heavy, that I honestly thought the sound of it was going to wake him up.

Why have you been having nightmares, Taehyung; and who the hell pressuring you?

These questions I wanted to ask him again.

But for the sake of his peace of mind; I wanted him to rest.

Reaching out and gently touching the loose curls of his hair; the sight of his bandaged hand comes into vision as I nip at my bottom lip in worry of his care. 

For Taehyung to purposely punch glass like that; he was definitely going through something.

Now I understand…., of course he would be this worried about his best friend.

With a grab of my phone, then exiting out my room; I quickly go out into the main halls of the apartment complex, to make a phone call.

“Hello?”

“…It’s me. Can you meet me after school tomorrow? I…I want to help you. I’ll help you find out what’s going with Taehyung.”

“…Why the sudden change in heart?”

“I’m worried about him; …maybe just as much as you are Jungkook.”

“…Don’t tell…, have you…fallen for him?” He asks and I clenched my jaw at such a silly thought.

“No. You warned me…didn’t you?” I told him; disbelieving whatever I felt. “I’m saying this because I saw Taehyung today. And judging by your calmness I’m guessing _you_ haven’t.” 

For moments; Jungkook remained silent. But with a soft chuckle coming from his end he finally speaks.

“Alright, meet me by the lecture halls on block B. I think I found a way how we can both find out what’s going on.”

________________________

** Taehyung’s POV **

**Bzzz... Bzzzz… Bzzzz…**

Incoming call: Hyoseong

Un-answered

3 Missed calls: Hyoseong

Bzzzzz0… Bzzzz… Bzzzz..

Incoming call: Hyoseong

Answered

“…Hello?” I answer the phone feeling groggy in my sleepy stage.

“Tae…? Where you?” I hear Hyoseong’s voice weakly.

“What’s wrong?” I perched myself on my elbows from Y/N’s bed; pressing the phone to my ear.

“I…I need you. I can’t do this anymore. I want out. I want out on all of it!”

“Hyoseong…, have you been drinking again? You promised me.” I say; shifting the covers from over me.

“…You promised me too…; that I was all you cared about. …I saw you Tae…; caring for that girl on Saturday in the main entrance.” She utters and my thoughts brought up flash backs of that specific incident on Namjoon’s birth night. “I thought…, maybe he was just being kind, because I saw Jungkook there too. But, then I saw the way you looked at her, the way you spoke to her; wiping her tears away. And that way you too her in your arms to carry her home….”

“…Hyoseong…”

“Heh...” she breaths shakily then speaks again. “The city view looks so pretty from up here. How the light glows in a blur within my sight.”

“W-what?! Where are you right now?!” I shot up to my feet; running to the door.

“…I wanted to remember it in person…, the first night we kissed up here. …I’ll cherish it.” I hear her say and I pause to remember to where exactly she speaking of.

“…Shit! Hyoseong! You stay right where you are; you hear me?! I’m coming to get you! Don’t do anything reckless!” I cautioned her; darting towards the exit to the main hall.

Swinging open Y/N’s apartment door; I see her jump; startled by my sudden appearance. 

“I need to leave.” I tell her; running towards the floor’s elevator.

“Taehyung? Hey, w-where are you going? Tae!” she calls out to me, and I keep moving without a reply.

“…That’s her…; isn’t it?” Hyoseong speaks on the other end and I clench my jaw unable to tell her the truth.

I needed to reach to Hyoseong; she was drunk and out of it. Because of my wreck less actions of not being careful; again…someone was about to get hurt.

Pressing the letter ‘L’ on the elevator multiple times for it to open, I hear Y/N’s footsteps approach me.

“Taehyung, what’s wrong? Where are you going?” she asks and the doors finally open for me to step in. “Hey! I’m talking to you!”

“I need to leave, now!”

“Then…I’ll come with y-”

“No!” I shouted and she staggers back; shocked at my tone. “Don’t come any closer.” I stated; ensuring Hyoseong heard that as well.

“Hyoseong are you still there?” I question; doing my best to keep her on the line.

And as the door’s close before me…, I see Y/N look at me with eyes that cut me up inside.


	32. Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking this long to post. I had quit the writers block this week. And also had a lot of projects to finish up. I trying my best to post more by next week; but I might also need some time to finish up on writing and editing other chapters. Many thank you's for understanding :D

_ _

_ “Then…I’ll come with y-” _

_ “No! Don’t come any closer!” _

_ “Hyoseong, are you still there?” _

How could I have been so stupid? All I do is keep hurting her….

“Damn it.” I curse under my own breathe; hoping not to wake Hyoseong.

But all I could remember was the look on Y/N’s face as I left her there in the hallways; calling out my name.

I keep messing up with her and it honestly hurt me to the core. My harsh tone must have caught her off guard, but at the same time; I needed Hyoseong to trust me.

This wasn’t the first time Hyoseong did something like this. Similar scenarios has happen twice before. Of course to anyone else; they might wonder as to why I keep running to her rescue. But to be completely honest, I’d rather run to her, than to know if I didn’t; something bad might happen.

However…this time, it was strangely different.

For the first time since Hyoseong and I have been together; I have never seen her so dejected. Neither have I seen her this upset. So much so; that she cried herself fast asleep

Again, …I was careless with my actions. And for that; I was now caught between a rock and a hard place. 

In pure confliction of my own feelings; I had to genuinely consider the woman I have always cared for and the woman that constantly keeps my senses awake for the last couple days.

I was this close to telling Y/N how I truly felt about her. I wanted to keep her in my arms; completely lost to the reality of this world I lived in. I was so caught up in the sweet scent of her skin; that I forgot as to why I was feeling so drained.

But like clock-work; I was pulled from her again. And I was beginning to wonder if these were just signs as to why I shouldn’t get involved.

Watching as Hyoseong laid there beside me, gently stirring in her sleep; I hear my phone vibrating on the night stand revealing Y/N’s name on my screen.

Clenching my jaw as I reached for my cell; I quickly turned the phone over avoiding the call. My heart felt heavy; knowing I couldn’t answer. But because of the situation at hand; I had no other choice but to ignore.

“…It’s her again; isn’t?” Hyoseong mutters; shifting her body to face me.

“Yes.” I promptly answer; unable to lie.

“…Who is she?” She questions. And I stare at her; thinking of how to respond. “…Do you like her, Taehyung?”

 **…I do. But I can never tell you that…right?** I thought to myself; rubbing the temple of my forehead.

“Why are you asking me these questions Hyo? I already told you earlier; she’s just a friend.”

“I saw the way you treated her that night. I think you do like her. For as long as I’ve known you Taehyung; you have never shown that much sincerity to someone. So…which it; do you like her or is she really just a friend?” Hyoseong questions again; her voice faint.

“For the last time, there is nothing going on between me and that girl. She and I are neighbors and we also go to the same University as well. What more do you want me to say?”

**I lied again; trying my best to keep her from acting out.**

“It’s funny. I’ve told you ‘I love you’ so many times and yet…, I have never heard you say it back.”

“Where are you going with this?” I ask as she grips the hem of my shirt. And with facial expression that kicked me in the gut; Hyoseong continues to speak. 

“I want you to be honest with me. I know you’re not telling me the truth. I know you, Taehyung. Do you like her; yes or no?” She starts up again and I rise to my feet feeling annoyed by the conversation.

“Hyoseong…, I have been nothing but understanding and compassionate towards you. Despite you now being married to another man; I am still by your side. I can’t understand as to why you would be this reckless because you saw me talking to another woman. You know _exactly_ what I do! Why did _she_ bother you so much that you drank yourself silly to go on the rooftop drunk?! You could have seriously injured yourself! I would…” I trail off; swallowing my pride at the thought of it. “I would never forgive myself if you did. So please…stop with the questions. I am here with you now for a reason. My day has been hard enough without being interrogated by you.” I fully stated; resting my back against the wall of the hotel room.

I didn’t want to lie anymore but I also had no intention of hurting her. Hyoseong was capable of doing anything when alcohol was involved and I needed her to sober up before I left.

“You said she was just a friend, right?” She voiced; slowly sliding out of bed. “… Friends don’t look at each other the way you two did Tae.” Hyoseong states as I stare at her. “I’m sorry for worrying you. And I’m sorry for breaking my promise. But I’ve been feeling so lost within myself that I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t want to lose you, Tae. I can’t…” She expresses as tears run down her cheeks. “You are the only person who truly cares for me. I have no one else…., you know this. My family doesn’t care what happens to me. And as long as I'm in this marriage I will never be happy. But you Tae…, _you_ make _me_ happy. So I drink, because you’re not with me. I try to find a way to forget that we can’t officially be together. And every single day I constantly fear that you will leave me. Please…please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me Taehyung. I’d rather die than to not have you here with me.” Hyoseong breaks down; falling to her feet as she hugs the sheets that covered her body.

And with a heavy heart, feeling great guilt in his actions; Taehyung makes a heart wrenching decision to put Hyoseong's feelings first once again. But this time, he had to ensure that his feeling towards Y/N will gradually fade away.

Walking over to wear she wept; Taehyung kneels down and pulls her into his arms.

“Please stop crying. I never meant to hurt you.” He says; petting her head. “Look at me Hyoseong and stop crying. I promise. I won’t. I’ll stay by your side; just like you like you want. I’ll stay here…, just like I promised.”

With gentle rocks from side to side as he calms her crying state; Taehyung’s vision catches a glimpse of his Jacket, which held a special and meaningful content inside its whip.

Clearly remembering that day in the art room, when he saw himself in Y/N’s drawing; Taehyung felt a fondness within him that urged for something more. Despite her efforts to throw away the drawing in the university dumpster downstairs; Taehyung found it within an hour and kept her portrait of him near and dear to his heart. 

For that... was the only thing he had of hers now.


	33. No Love Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter to give an inside look at Jin and his sister's relationship. Also give a little back story on Hyoseong's past.  
> There are clues and hints in this chapters so I hope they are caught well~  
> Also I hope your all keeping safe.

**(Flash Back)**

“Where is he!? I know he’s here Yoona. Tell him I need to speak with him now!” Hyoseong demanded; slamming her right hand on the surface of Yoona’s desk.

“Ms. Hyoseong, I’m sorry but, Mr. Kim is on a conference video call at the moment. So unfortunately, he cannot speak to you right now.”

“Like hell he can’t! Jin!!!” She shouts; storming towards his office door.

“M-ms. Hyoseong, please wait!” Yoona pleaded; running after her boss’s sister.

However, Hyoseong was in no mood to listen. She needed to see Jin and she needed to see him immediately.

Entering her brother’s office with a temper; Hyoseong marches in interrupting Jin’s conference call.

“What the hell where you thinking!?” she demanded to know; holding her cell phone in his direction. “Why is this article out?!”

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Kim. I tried to stop her.” Yoona runs in from behind, and then bows apologetically.

“It’s fine Yoona, I’ll handle it.” Jin says; rising from his seat and Yoona closes the door behind them. Leaning forward as he faces his laptop cam; Jin begins to formally speak to his colleagues.

“Gentlemen, my sincerest apologies, but it looks like I have to cut this meeting short. My little sister just walked in and…it seems rather urgent. Let’s reschedule the next half of our meeting for another time. I’ll have Yoona fit us all in on accommodating dates. It was pleasure.” Jin announced; promptly closing the panel of his computer and then walks from around his desk to speak with his sister. “Now please, tell me; what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here in person my sweet sister?”

“Cut the crap and enough with your formalities, Jin. What the hell is going on?! Why is my engagement all over the news blogs?”

“Oh…, so it came out.” He says; viewing her cell phone.

“You knew?! Jin, why are they saying this?!”

“Because it’s true; isn’t it? You _are_ getting married.”  
  


“I never wanted such a thing to go public. Now everyone knows that I’ll be marrying Min-Jun. This news is spreading like wildfire. I can’t even enter my workplace without persons gossiping behind my back.”

“So? What’s the big deal? A few of your colleague’s gossip about it; honestly, you should be so lucky.”

“L-lucky? Have you seen the loathsome comments underneath the article? They are saying all sorts of horrible things me and the engagement!”

“That’s because their jealous, sis. A handsome and rich man like, Min-Jun; asking you to marry him is probably half of what those women want. I thought you’d be excited to let everyone know; to be the envy of their deepest desires. Thrilling; isn’t it?” Jin smiles; handing his sister’s phone back to her.

“…You did this…, didn’t you? You were the one who leaked the news about the engagement to news blogs.”

“Sst…nope. Actually, father was the one that did it.”

“He…, father did what?” Hyoseong utters downheartedly. “Why would he do such a thing?”

“Well, he thought it would be a good source of marketing to let people know his little princess will be marrying into a very wealthy family. And honestly…I couldn’t agree with him more. It’s about time you live up to the Kim’s family name. You marrying that man will definitely put us on a higher platform.”

“Jesus…; you two are no different. This was supposed to be a private engagement; something that was supposed to be shared within the family. But…seeing how things are now going and realizing this was all just for money…; I’m not so sure that I want to do it anymore.” Hyoseong reveals; stepping away from her brother.

“…Heh…you’re kidding, right?” Jin phrased as he folds his arms; staring at his sister. “I thought you liked him. I mean, you already agreed to marry him _two months ago_. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I do like him. However, I no longer wish to marry him. Can it not be that simple?”

“Really? You expect me to believe that? Regardless of this being an arranged marriage; you had your chance to date Min-Jun. He also did the right thing by finally proposes to you if front of our family, _which_ in fact _you_ said yes to. And all of a sudden, you wish not to marry him anymore just because of a stupid article that was put out?”

“Yes, …that’s right.” She answers; nodding her head. “No good will come from this marriage with such ill intentions.”

“…Don’t be stupid, Hyoseong.” Jin coldly says as he stares at her. “…You do realize you can’t come out of this agreement; right? Father alone will disown you as his child. He wouldn’t give two shits if you’re his only daughter.”

“Father would never such a thing!”

“Oh? Heh…trust me, he would; especially when it comes to your fiancé.”

“Is it that much of an importance that I marry him? This is basically like selling me to gain assets! Why can’t you and father find another way to gain more financial resources? I’m not even in love with Min-Jun! This isn’t fair to either of us.”

“…Love?” Jin chuckles at such a word; shaking his head at the statement his sister made. “What a stupid excuse to not want to marry him.” He says as he saunters towards her. “…In case you’ve forgotten; let me just remind you of what your gaining here. The Choi family is _the_ greatest asset to our company. Their class of wealth is quite elite compared to some. So much so, that many have had their eye on gaining something from them. You got very lucky with this one sis. If I were you, I wouldn’t blow it.” Jin cautions as he towers over Hyoseong.

With her head hung low, staring to the ground; Hyoseong realized that she was now stuck in an arrangement that would trap her for a life-time.

“…This is ridiculous. So you’re basically telling your younger sister to suck it up and live unhappily?” She queries as tears begin to develop in her eyes. “…My own father and my own brother who I thought had my back; doesn’t even care how I feel. …It’s just about status; …isn’t it? It’s always all about money, status and power with this family! How can you even say this to me?! Heh…Honestly, your deed’s can be so evil sometimes Jin.” Hyoseong utters. And after hearing his sister say such a thing; Jin begins to laugh.

“Oh…That’s funny. Come on sis; you know we’re not that different. We are both attracted to these things alike.”

“That’s crazy talk. I am nothing like you.”

“Ah…, so you’re a good girl now. Well, I must inform you my dear sister …good girls don’t break up marriages like you do. Need I remind you what you did a year and a half ago? How you completely destroyed not one but two lives.” He remarks; mentioning an incident that took place in the past.

“…Don’t you dare bring that up.”

“ _Really?_ Because I think your memory is a little foggy. I think I should remind you of how you knew my previous business partner was happily married. But you didn’t care, right?”

“Jin…shut it. That was an accident.”

“Oh…, an accident you say? So, sleeping with him over and _over_ again was an accident? So much so that you managed to receive the _one_ thing his wife wanted all along.”

“Stop…”

“Tell me sis…, does your future husband know about it?”

“I said stop.”

“Does he know? How you threw away your lover’s unborn child? ”

“I said shut up!!” Hyosung cries out; meeting her brother’s face with the palm of her right hand.

And just like reflex; Jin’s head buckles to the side by the intense pressure of her slap.

Breathing heavily as Hyoseong watches her brother put his hand to his face; she suddenly sees him begin to smile, rubbing the corners of his jaw.

“You call me evil sis, but honestly… evil comes in all different forms. Yours however, is how you take people and the things you have for granted. You enjoy having it all, but when it comes time for you to sacrifice something; you become obscenely selfish. My partner lost his wife, his money, basically everything. All because you didn’t care and wanted him for yourself. Tell…did he know about the baby?” Jin asks; now seeing tears stream down his sister’s cheeks.

“I did!” She cries; hugging herself. “I honestly did! But, he said…he said he didn’t want it. He said he couldn’t risk losing his wife! So…

“…So he left. ….And in result, his wife left him too. Funny story sis…; _she_ was the one with all the money. He doesn’t love Hyoseong; that man loved what he could get. Beautiful women like you as his side piece, and a wife who was wealthy enough to support them in everything? Haha, the man was living the best of both worlds. That’s why for me…falling in love with someone can be rather non-existent. That word can either make you or break you. And I’d rather not take any of those risks.” Jin reveals as he rests his hand on his sister’s head. “Do you know where he is right now, Hyoseong? That man who broke your heart.”

“…No. I haven’t heard from him since I lost the baby.”

“That’s because…he messed with my little sister. And that sin doesn’t go unpunished.” Jin says with a smirk; petting Hyoseong’s head.

“You…, you didn’t….did you?” She asks; fearing for the worst.

“Relax…I didn’t kill him. I hate getting my hands dirty like that.” He states and Hyoseong heave’s a sigh of relief. “But I need you to remember one thing. You’re a Kim; don’t you dare go soft. Take want you want in this marriage and then get out. I know you sis; and if you’re any good at getting the things you want like I know you are…; get Min-Jun to convince his grandmother to give him the rest of the family’s inheritance, so it may be passed on to you. That old woman has been hanging onto it for God knows how long now. It’s time for someone else to have it.”

“…The rest of his family inheritance? What are you talking about Jin?”

“Rumor has it that his grandmother has two children; Min-Jun’s father and another woman which is your fiancé’s aunt. However, that benefaction was split between the both of them. Funny thing is; the daughter never accepted the inheritance, and no one truly knows as to why. But, that’s where you come in my dear sister. Convince Min-Jun to attain the rest of that money. And, when you do; I’ll find a way to legally end your marriage for good.” Jin smirks; removing his hand from his sister’s head. “Do you really think I would have introduced you to Min-Jun in the first place if I didn’t have a plan?”

“Jin…” Hyoseong utters; unable to believe that Jin planned all of this on purpose.

“And you say your brother doesn’t have your back.” He cheekily adds; walking over to his desk.

For those who didn’t know Kim Seok-Jin personally; they would see him as the picture perfect business man. But to his family and close friends; Jin was far from such ideal praise. 

He was indeed good at running his business. He knew how and what it took to make money. However; is ways of doing so can sometimes be quite alarming.

“Mr. Kim? V is here to see you.” Yoona suddenly pages through the intercom. And with a quick reply; Jin tells her to send him in.

Unfortunately, to Hyoseong’s dismay; Taehyung was the last person she needed to see right now. 

Seokjin was right; evil did came in many different forms. Some acts of which Hyoseong have already performed; like sleeping with her brother’s best friend while being betrothed to another.

With smooth and easy strides; Taehyung enters Jin’s office. However, to his surprise; he did not expect to see Hyoseong there as well.

“Hyoseong.” Tae calmly says; with a gentle smile. “I saw the news. Congratulations on your engagement.” He reaches out a hand, in wait to shake hers.

And with a heavy beating heart, knowing exactly what she did; Hyoseong took a deep breath and shook Tae’s hand in return.

“Thank you.” She replies, feeling great iniquity. For Hyoseong knew what she had done wrong.

Not only was she in a relationship with man who was about to become her husband; but she was also involved with Tae who knew nothing about her engagement.

She was never truly upset about the public finding out about her marriage. Her anger and frustration honestly came from the fact that Taehyung had now found out about it.

Wishing she could turn back time to tell him the truth, she instead did something else to keep her lover from leaving her side.

Taehyung was soft when it came to Hyoseong. Growing up liking the woman you’ve known for so long can do that.

She targeted Tae’s compassion for her; twisting guilt and sorrow about her trapped arranged marriage to his eyes. Always constantly clinging for Taehyung’s affection; telling him she can no longer function properly without him in her life. Expressing how much she loved him by showing him her weaker side; she would continuously drain him by taking advantage of his solicitude towards her.

And…it worked; every single time. This was what you called; a Toxic Relationship.

However, as time went by; Taehyung was slowly beginning to break. And for the first in her life without seeing it coming; Hyoseong was now feeling threatened by another woman, who was deemed significant to help mend Taehyung’s broken faith and heal him from this despair.


	34. Paradox

** **

** Jungkook’s POV **

I was about twenty minutes early for my meeting with Jin. It’s not often he calls me on such short notice, but I figured since I was already nearby; why not stop in to see what he needed.

“Hello? …Is anyone here?” I enter Jin’s office space, to see Yoona’s empty desk. “Yoona?” I call, but there was no one there to answer. “Huh…, maybe I am too early after all.” I mumble; ready to head back out. But with a sudden pause, I stop in my tracks; only to hear a loud clatter from inside Jin’s office.

“What the fuck are you talking about?! Tell me you’re kidding. What do you mean he’s regaining his memory?!” I hear Jin shout, and I quickly spin in the direction of his office door; over hearing him speaking to someone over the phone.

“Then give the man more pills!! Fuck, knock him out for a week if you have to! If he ever remembers what happened that night, were both going down; do you hear me Dr. Yang?” Jin snarls again, and I hear him mention a very familiar name. 

Moving closer towards his door; I keenly listen to the conversation Jin had with one of his regular buyers.

“…It’s bad enough that Taehyung was in my office earlier questioning me about him, but he also wants to come there see that man in person. Do you understand the dilemma that I’m in right now? What’s worse; …is that Taehyung is becoming more and more unstable as the days go by. This whole situation from the accident is ruining my business! I can’t have an escort who’s emotionally unbalanced and one that is now injuring his own self! How much longer will it take for you to finally rid him of those memories?! Honestly…., it would be better off if he was dead.” I hear Jin suddenly say and my eyes widen terror at his brazen statement.

“However, …I don’t intend to get your hands dirty like that, Dr. Yang. So I need you to listen carefully…; either you fix this _now_ , or I’ll have no choice but throw you under the bus too! Do I make myself clear? Besides…I am paying you more than enough money to do so! Don’t ever make me regret my decision! Or I will ensure that your life becomes meaningless if you cross me!” I hear him say; slamming something on a hard surface. “Fuck! Jay better have that footage secured. That hacker’s good looks better be worth my investment.”

At this point…my own heart was racing.

I feared the worst. And on top of that; Taehyung’s name was mentioned.

I was frozen in stance of what I just heard; but my body suddenly shifts at the sound of footsteps drawing closer.

With quick movements and a grab of the main door’s handle; I made my way back into the halls, concealing myself from whoever was approaching.

Quiet and skillfully hiding behind the corridor wall; I catch a glimpse of Yoona, entering back into the room.

Without a doubt I was now in a tough position. I know what heard, and obviously I needed to find out. However; there was no way in hell Jin was going to tell me anything. So I needed to play it cool. And most of all; I needed to play smart.

Fixing my attire to make another attempt to enter back into the office; I artfully text Jin, telling him I’m almost on his floor.

**_I’m almost there; but first I need to stop by the men’s room. I’ll be in office in ten._ **

**_Jungkookxx_ **

**_That’s fine. Take your time. I’m just finishing up with a client._ **

**_Seok-Jinxx_ **

Reading his reply with smirk played across my face; I turn on my heels making my way down the hall. This alone will give Jin enough time to recompose himself and for me to think of a way in getting the information I need.

****

** _________________________________________ **

“Hey, you wanted to see me?” I relayed; entering Jin’s office from our ten minute delay.

“Jungkook! I’m glad you’re here. Please, take a seat. There is something I need to ask you about. It’s…honestly been on my agenda to bring it to your attention for quite some time.” He says; comfortably sitting around his desk.

And me, grabbing a seat before him; doing as I’m told.

“Sure. What is it?”

With a smile plastered on his face; Jin leans back into his chair and begins to speak.

“Two weeks ago at the Blue Ocean; there was an incident with one of our clients and a waitress. Do you recall?” He asks and I simpered scratching the side of my face.

“Hardly…, which client are we speaking off? I see quite a lot there, so you’d have to be a bit more precise as to whom.” I say in reply and Jin slowly leans back into his chair; disclosing the person who I thought off for sure.

“Ms. Ah-In. The one you somehow mentioned to; that the waitress who served her was Taehyung’s sister. Do you recall any of this, Jungkook?” He states and softly chuckle.

“Ah…, that one. To be fair; it wouldn’t have brought much luck if I had told her the truth.”

“…Then, what is the truth.” He asks; and I decided to choose my words carefully from this point on.

“That she goes to the same university as us. Also; she and Taehyung share the same classes. It wouldn’t be wise to tell our clients about our personal lives, would it? Telling Ah-In that the girl was related to Tae, was a better option I would say. It would give more of a reason as to why the waitress was shocked to see him there. And I guarantee you, Ms. Ah-In felt more burdened to be seen with someone’s relative at such a place. This was the only way to cease further questions from her.”

“Heh…True. I always say its better when they know nothing about your life outside of work. Telling them you share the same school studies might lead to more problems. Especially since they know nothing about you all still being college students.” Jin adds; agreeing with my previous statement. “But…there is something else I’m very interesting in knowing.”

“And what’s that?”

“That girl; what else is there about her you might know?” He questions, and I suddenly felt a bit of anxiousness in the pit of my stomach.

I needed not to mention anything of Taehyung and how much of an interest he has in her. Also; I didn’t need Jin knowing about the type of relationship those two possibly have.

But one things puzzled me; why the sudden fascination about her? Jin wasn’t the type to learn about women unless they were doing business with him.

So, what the hell was he up to?

Again, I chose my words wisely. Just to see if I could get a better understanding of what he wanted.

“Hmm, she has quite the smart mouth. A little sassy if you know what I mean, but… very appealing to the eyes as well.”

“I know. I’ve seen her; at Namjoon’s birthday party. What else…can you tell me about her?”

“Heh…, what else do you want to know?”

“…Everything.” Jin says leaning forward with both hands laced together on his desk. “And in return…I’ll give you something as well.”

“Really? Like what?” I inquired with smile; interested to know as to what he had to offer.

“Money.” I hear him say and my smile starts to fade away. “I know you could use it, Jungkook. I’ve been noticing that your family is in quite a lot of debt lately. No wonder you’ve been pulling in so many clients these days. How would you like it if I doubled your pay; just by giving me the information I needed?”

“…Why so interested in one person? I’m sure there are many females you can have access to without having to pay for their information. Aside from that, rumor has it she’s Namjoon’s girlfriend.” I countered; curious to know as to why Y/N was different.

“Honestly; I have a gut feeling about her. And besides; how is that possible when Namjoon’s about to be married.” He adds and I cock my head to the side; folding my leg across the other. “Look, this is an offer I think you shouldn’t refuse. If anything; I’d say you’re hiding something more. What are you not telling me, Jungkook?”

The irony of his statement was laughable. If anyone was hiding anything; it was you Jin.

This sudden attraction he has towards Y/N made me somewhat nervous. Jin’s last “lady friend” relationship did not end so well. Tilted my head upwards as I inhaled deeply; I stared at Jin, easing into his offer.

“I’m not close with her; but I can get the information you need. Give me a list, and I’ll find out what I can.” I ensured. And with a smug look on his face; Jin nods putting his list into play.

“By the way…will you be attending the masquerade party next week? It’s the second year anniversary of the WaVe after all. I wouldn’t expect you to miss it.”

“Has it been two years already? Heh…I guess time really does fly.” I voiced then suddenly remembered what Taehyung mentioned that night at Blue Ocean.

_ “Do you… by chance have time tomorrow?" _

_ "There is something important I really need to tell you. The reason I've been acting weird. And the main reason...I went MIA for weeks two years ago..."  _

I felt a heavy feeling in my chest; it was like a jig saw puzzle was slowly putting itself together.

With a dry swallow of my throat; I decided to say something that may or may night bring me closer in finding out what could be.

“…The grand opening two years ago was honestly a night I won’t forget. I remember how the party got quite out of hand. We all had so much to drink that I myself blacked out the following day. Couldn’t even contact Tae the day after; I guess we all had quite the wild night.”

Hearing my utterance; Jin short stops his pen as he continues to look at the list he had written on the paper. And with a chuckle, he stares at me; cocking his head to the side.

“Your right, it was truly quite a night; one that will live on in my memory for some time.” He mentions with a smile plastered on his face. “You know Jungkook, you should bring a date. It’s an event where you all won’t have to work. Why not take someone with you and show them a good time?”

For moments; we both sat there in silence staring at each other.

I was never going to get the information I needed from Jin. He was way too cunning to begin with. If it wasn’t for me arriving here earlier than I should; I would have never gotten the small piece of info that I did.

I needed to find out from someone else; but who? Also…I needed help.

And that’s…when it hit me.

“You know what…forget the list. How about you just ask her everything you need to know in person. What do you say, Jin? Are you interested?”

**End Of Jungkook's POV**


	35. To Be Curious

With his fingers gently caressing my hands; I shyly smile, turning away from him.

“I’m sorry. I’m not really good with alcohol.” I confess and the sides of Jin’s lips curl upwards.

“I can see that. Your face is completely flushed. It’s quite intriguing.” He says; tucking loose strands of hair behind me ear; and my whole body trembles.

I wasn’t sure who this man truly was, but I needed to keep my cool for Taehyung’s sake.

I watched as his eyes lingered; accessing my body. And just like Jungkook said; he stops and gazes at my small choker.

_One thing you should know about Jin is that he’s very into BDSM. One glance of this collar around your neck and I guarantee you he’ll be biting for more._

_…I must warn you though; he might get a little touchy, especially when having alcohol. Play hard to get, and most importantly; play smart. Just until I find out enough information about what happened with Taehyung that night. I’ll call you when I do._

Shit…, Jungkook better be quick. This man named Jin; his aura was utterly intense.

With a step forward and his vision still glued to my neck; I slightly turn away taking a sip of my wine.

“…Do you like it?” I quickly ask him, gently touching the neck piece with my fingers. “It was a gift from a friend. I…honestly wasn’t sure if it would fit my type of taste though.”

“Really? Please, tell me…; what type of taste are you into, Y/N?” Jin questions as he took another step towards me. And with the same hand as I gently glided it across my collar bone; I mildly shrug, lightly pressing the wine glass against my lips.

“The type hopefully...I can never get bored off.” I say in reply and the corners of Jin’s lips curl upwards; greatly satisfied by my reply.

I admit…I was nervous. But I had to play his game just as Jungkook requested.

** << << << << REWIND; ONE WEEK EARLIER **

** ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

“Hello?”

“…It’s me. Can you meet me after school tomorrow? I…I want to help you. I’ll help you find out what’s going with Taehyung.”

“…Why the sudden change in heart?”

“I’m worried about him; …maybe just as much as you are Jungkook.”

“…Don’t tell…, have you…fallen for him?” He asks and I clenched my jaw at such a silly thought.

“No. You warned me…didn’t you?” I told him; disbelieving whatever I felt. “I’m saying this because I saw Taehyung today. And judging by your calmness I’m guessing _you_ haven’t.” 

For moments; Jungkook remained silent. But with a soft chuckle coming from his end he finally speaks.

“Alright, meet me by the lecture halls on block B. I think I found a way how we can both find out what’s going on.”

** We continue… **

“Ugh…, where is he?” I mumble; checking my phone once again as I looked at the time. “I’m going to be late for work if I stay here any longer.”

It was the day after I saw both Namjoon and Taehyung. The day after all my emotions and instincts were rolling into a steaming pile of shit.

As vulgar as that sounded; the pressure of having all this new found information to consider left me completely dishearten.

I was all the way frustrated with myself, knowing I was now in a situation that every decision I made was going to definitely affect somebody else. And…to be honest, none of them seemed like the right choice.

As much as I wanted to take the time and consider Namjoon’s request; my thoughts kept running back to Taehyung and how he left in such a great hurry yesterday.

_ “No! Don’t come any closer!” _

_ “Hyoseong, are you still there?” _

Hyoseong….

The name that has been ringing in my head all night. I’d be definitely lying if I said I didn’t care.

…Who was this person, that made Tae react like that?

“Hey, Y/N! I’m glad you’re still here!” Jungkook suddenly calls out; snapping me out of my own thoughts as he enters the coffee shop.

And with quick and precise steps down the stairs; he waves, striding towards me. 

“Hey, where were you? I was seriously about to leave. You’re late.” I stated; placing my phone back on the table.

It was half an hour past our original meeting time; and somehow Jungkook decided to change locations last minute from our university to a nearby campus café.

“Sorry about that. I got caught up with some stuff earlier.” He says, as he draws out an empty chair from underneath the table; now taking a seat before me. “But, are you sure you weren’t just getting cold feet? Why would you leave so quickly?”

“Because, I have to get to work in about an hour; it takes me 45 minutes to get there from here.”

“Then I’ll take you.” He offers; coaxing with his usual lethal smile. “I can even tell you about our plan on our way there.”

“…Our plan?” I repeated and Jungkook nods; grabbing a drink menu from off the table.

“Remember; you said you’d help me with Taehyung? Or…did you just say that because you wanted to see me?” he shamelessly says and I scoff at his words.

“Hah…, trust me. It has nothing to do with me wanting to see you. But…, before we get started; there is something I need to ask you, Jungkook.”

“Hmm…? Okay. Shoot; what is it?”

“How well do you know Kim Taehyung?”

“Haha, is that a rhetorical question? He’s my best friend. I’ve known him for almost ten years now.” He answers; scanning through the beverage options of the laminated card.

“…I’m glad you said that, because…; I need you to tell me who Hyoseong is.” I appealed and Jungkook’s vision quickly lands on me as his body froze in the same frame.

“…That’s information I cannot give you.” He answers; putting down the menu.

“Then…, I can’t help you.”

“Heh…, that’s not fair. You’re the one that called me and said you’d help.”

“And you’re the one that asked me for the favor. So choose wisely; either tell who Hyoseong is and I help you, or we can just forget about everything and simply move on with our lives.” I said; giving him an ultimatum.

However; I knew having him choose was quite daring. I would either be left with no answer as to who this Hyoseong person was. Or; be told and end up dejected in the process. Either way, I would still feel miserable as I did now.

Watching as Jungkook tilts his head to the side, taking in a deep and heavy breath; he begins speaking of something he had once mentioned to me in the past.

“…Remember when I told you there was a lot at stake if you were ever to get involved with Taehyung?” he asks and I nod tentatively. “Are you sure you’re prepared to get hurt, Y/N? You don’t know the Taehyung I do.”

Hearing him say this made me extremely nervous. Who on earth would be prepared to get hurt? Especially by someone you possibly think you care about?

…Maybe more.

“Why are you asking me this Jungkook? I already told you; I don’t have feelings for Taehyung.” I relayed; half lying through my teeth.

I wasn’t sure of my feelings for Tae, but every time I thought of him; I felt more and more concerned for his wellbeing.

“Fine; then let’s say you don’t. What good would it be if I told you who Hyoseong is? And how do you even know that name?” He questions as I firmly grip my coffee mug.

That name alone left me feeling annoyed; but why?

Why did Taehyung leave like that? Who is this person that seems to have a hold on him? His tone of voice alone left me worried, and I couldn’t help but blame that person for it.

Watching me as my lips parted; I began to speak of the incident that happened yesterday for Jungkook to know.

“Taehyung was at my house yesterday. He told me he wasn’t sleeping well and asked if he could stay the night.” I reveal and Jungkook raised a brow at what might have sounded like a one night stand to some.

Seeing his sudden reaction to my statement; I quickly confirm that his thoughts were false. 

“…N-No! It’s nothing like that! I swear!”

“Pfft, I didn’t _say_ anything.”

“But I know what _you’re_ thinking. Ugh, listen…he was…, honestly out of it. I’m worried. He said things that…made me very concerned about his mental health. I also feel guilty for adding fuel to the fire with things I’ve said to him in the past. And that’s why I called you. I wanted to take you up on your offer in helping to find out what’s been troubling Taehyung. But the moment you hung up yesterday; Taehyung left in a crazy rush to see someone named Hyoseong. He looked worried…. and extremely frightened. Similar to how he looked when he told me he wasn’t sleeping. So…I’m curious. I’m curious to know who this Hyoseong person is. And, I’m wishing you can tell more.” I fully voiced; hoping Jungkook may be able to tell me the truth.

“…I’m sure you’re familiar with the proverb; ‘Curiosity killed the cat’. If I tell you…; you might not like it. It will also lead you into situations you may not be prepared to deal with. Are you sure that’s something you can handle?” Jungkook replied and I began to nip at my bottom lip as my brows knitted together.

It was just another warning after the other.

How was I going to help Taehyung if I myself knew nothing about him? The little that I know already was no good.

I was about to enter a territory that I made known…, didn’t care about.

Kim Taehyung’s past.

I wanted to do it. I wanted to know more about him.

And just like that; I was prepared to gamble my own feelings in the process.

With a soft chuckle as I release the tight hold I had on my mug; I say the most daring thing that Jungkook himself did not expect.

“…A cat has nine lives, right?”

I could see his eyes widen at my brazen statement, and judging by the smirk on his lips; I knew I said just the thing he was looking for. 

Risk must be taken, because the greatest mistake in life is to risk nothing at all

** Jungkook’s POV **

“…A cat has nine lives, right?” Y/N says; and my eyes widen at her brave response.

At first, I figured she would just back down. But now knowing she was determined to help me with Tae; I was extremely pleased and satisfied that this girl was a lot braver than I had assumed.

“Want to go out with me next Saturday night?” I ask and Y/N’s body jerks at my outburst of a question.

“E-excuse me?” she says; surprised by my request. “…Go out…meaning…?”

“As my date.” I promptly reply and I could see her shoulders stiffen.

“You do know you’re not my type, right?”

“Y/N…, I’m everybody’s type.” I answer proudly; casually leaning over the veer café table before us. “You didn’t seem to mind how I looked that night; shirtless…as we secretly hid from Soojin, now did you?” I pointed out; quickly grabbing her attention.

“There’s a difference between physical and emotional attraction. I prefer the latter. Besides; why the sudden request?” She inquires; digging up info on my brazen desire.

And just like I promised a certain someone; I was going to bring Y/N to the event with me.

“There’s a party being held at the WaVe next Saturday. But it’s invitation only. I’d like you to come with me; as my date. There is…someone who is quite eager the meet you.”

“Me? Okay…but, how is any of this helpful towards Taehyung.”

“Trust me…it will be more helpful than you think. However, I must warn; this person you will meet is no easy matter.”

Listening to my reason, as I try to explain what needs to be done; Y/N’s eyes tightly shut while she took in a deep breath.

“Why do I suddenly feel anxious? …Who is this person Jungkook? And why are they eager to meet me?” She asks and I paused; thinking how best I can explain the situation.

“…The world of an escort is not for the faint of heart. It’s one that is filled with many secrets. To be honest…; there are things you’re still not aware of right now, so…I’m a bit worried as to how you might react to them when finding out.

You told me you were willing to help me acquire information as to what’s been troubling Taehyung. But… as of yesterday, I’m afraid it might be a lot more than what I had assumed. However; I can’t be too sure of anything until I find out more proof.

So…, that’s where you come in, Y/N. 

There is a masquerade ball being held at the WaVe next Saturday, and there is someone I need for you to distract while I get more details on the matter.” I explain, hoping she would consider my offer.

“…I see…, and again…who is this ‘someone’?” she grilled; staring straight at me.

“He is someone that many know. And someone many don’t know about. Oddly enough; he is quite intrigued by you. I have one week to prepare you for that night; ...one week…to ensure you play your cards right. If not, then were both in trouble. With that being said; you can decline on this deal now and forget we ever talked about it. But, if you’re truly willing and ready to help me with this; I suggest you prepare yourself and throw away any insecurities or doubts you may have in that pretty little head of yours. Because you Y/N, are going to be dealing with a man name Kim Seok-Jin.”

“Kim.Seok.Jin?” She worded and I nod pulling out a photo of him.

“This man is my boss; …Taehyung’s as well.”

“…What?” She utters; drawing the picture closer. “Wait a second…; isn’t this the guy from Namjoon’s party?”

“That’s right. Oh! He’s also your boss as well.”

“…I’m sorry…, what now?” She expressed; looking between the photo and myself. 

“This man owns the WaVe, Blue Ocean and The Java Lava. He is also the one who is in charge of who Taehyung and I meet in regards to our line of work.” I say and I could hear Y/N’s breath hitch in her throat.

I had given her the first piece of information she required to help me solve this case. And just as she wanted; I decided to give her a small detail of the person she had questioned about as well.

“…This man…is the older brother of the woman named; Hyoseong. However, for now…that’s all the details I’m able to give you.”

Watching as she held Jin’s photo in her hand, and lips quivering without being able to speak; I sat there with Y/N the whole evening; prepping her for the event ahead.

Welcome to the world of an escort.

** End Of Jungkook’s POV **

****

** ****Bonus Side Story**** **

“Lady Choi; my sincerest apologies; but Mr. Lee has yet again denied our request to meet with him. What do you suggest we do now?” Her right hand man queries; bowing at her side.

“Again? Huh…, that man is behaving quite stubborn.” Lady Choi states, as she rests her tea cup before her carefully; without damaging the fine china wear. “Very well, if he objects to my appeal to meet with her; I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands. I’m ready to meet my granddaughter; it’s been far too long. Find out what you can; where she works and the classes she takes. I’ll find a way to meet her myself. Besides; her mother would want nothing more than for daughter to be reunited with her family once again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say this is the end of Season 1 as we delve deeper into the upcoming chapters ahead.


	36. No Questions ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all that has been happening; Jungkook as now made himself aware and determine to find out what to place two years ago. But without knowledge Taehyung has some and interesting different news for him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for not posting for so long. But I really needed a break 😅 and also due to the events that has been happening; i felt it was respectful to put work on hold just for a bit.  
> I'm already feeling guilty that i didn't post for awhile but hopefully you understand. It helps also when I take a break. The writing comes back alive ^^  
> Also, Please keep safe everyone <3 <3 <3

** **

**(Truly appreciate this edit)**

** Jungkook’s POV **

_“Hey, Kook. Could you meet me at our usual spot? I have something I really need to talk to you about.” (8:07pm)_

_xTaehyung_

_“Hey. Aren’t you supposed to be in Hawaii?” (8:20pm)_

_xJungkook_

_“I was. But, something…came up.” (8:25pm)_

_“Do you want to meet, or not?” (8:27pm)_

_xTaehyung_

_“Sure. What time were you thinking?” (8:38pm)_

_xJungkook_

_“Around midnight?” (8:40pm)_

_xTaehyung_

_“Dude, why so late?” (8:47pm)_

_xJungkook_

_“Because, …Hyoseong should be sound asleep by then.” (8:51pm)_

_xTaehyung_

_“Hyoseung…?” (8:53pm)_

_“...Fine; but only because I need to talk to you too.” (8:53pm)_

_xJungkook_

Taking a glimpse back at my cell phone as I drove up to valet parking; I could already see Taehyung sitting at our regular spot by the bar, through the large fixed glass windows.

“…Shit.” I murmur; gripping the black leather steering wheel of my car while shaking my head. “What the hell did you do now Tae?” I pondered; watching as he tilted a shot of soju up to his lips with a bandaged right arm 

Sinking back into my seat, questioning my own reasons of coming here; I hear a knock at my window that suddenly grabs my attention.

“Good evening Sir, do you have a reservation with us?” The valet questions and I wind down my car window to respond.

“No, I’m just meeting a friend.”

“Very well Sir. One of our valet’s will assist you in parking. Would you like to exit from here?”

“…Yeah. Sure.” I say exiting of the vehicle. and the valet excitingly describes my ride.

“Whoa!! It’s an Audi r8 spyder!” Another valet walks over and excitingly begins to describe my car. “Is this the 602-hp engine on the V10?” He asks and I nod response.

Seeing his sheer fire of enthusiasm towards the vehicle; I reach out, ready to turn over the keys to him. But as eager as he was ready to grab the remote; I stop mid-air and snatched the keys back into the palm of my hands, staring at the two of them.

“Scratch this puppy and I _will_ drop kick the both of you.” I warned and then casually place the keys in his hand with a smile. “Go easy now.” I patted the valet on the back as I entered into the hotel to meet Taehyung.

__________________

_______________

“Hey.” I say; greeting Taehyung as I sat beside him. “Sorry I’m a few minutes late. My date ran longer than I thought it would.” I fully stated; now seeing the bottle of soju before him was already drunken halfway. And by that, I could honestly tell what I’m about to hear from him will definitely be quite interesting.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re here.” He utters; pushing a shot glass my way. “I’ve been wanting to meet with you for a while now.”

“I know. But our timing has been rather off; hasn’t it?” I mention; pouring him another shot of alcohol. And in that same breathe, I poured one for myself as well.

With a clink of our glasses and then dosing the warm colorless substance down our throats; Taehyung begins to talk of what he’s been going through as I keenly keep an opening ear. 

“I bet your wondering what’s with the bandages, huh?” He dryly points out and I am curious to take another look at it.

“To be honest, I wasn’t going to bring it up. But.., since you did. Let’s hear it.” I replied; hailing the bartender for another drink as Taehyung sighs heavily and begins to fiddle with the shot glass between the fingers of his right hand.

“Well…before you hear it from anyone else. I bruised my knuckles punching through a glass mirror two days ago.”

“Wait, …what? While you were in Hawaii with Ah-In?” I question and he answers with a single nod. “Jesus Christ…, Taehyung; why would you do something like that?”

“I…I honestly don’t know.”

“You could have seriously injured yourself! You know that?!” I scolded him and Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut; bitterly deploring his actions.

“I know Jungkook. I know.” He sighs then began sucking on his bottom lip

“Then why did you do it? Why did you deliberately hurt yourself like this?”

“I just…I just needed a break.”

“And you thought this was the best solution?

“Yes. I-I mean no. What I’m trying to say is that…, I got so caught up within my own thoughts and emotions that I…” Taehyung suddenly trails off; watching the bartender placing a fresh bottle of Jinro before us. And as soon as he walks off, he begins to speak again. “….I wasn’t thinking rationally. I just really need a break from all of this.”

“When you say all of this, by chance; do you mean escorting?” I ask; grabbing the newly bought bottle of soju and prepared to open it in one twist.

But with no quick response to my question; Taehyung sat there in silence, seeping deep into his own thoughts.

Watching the frame of his shoulders lunch down in mellow to his mood; it was quite obvious that he was boarder line of becoming mildly inebriated.

However, this did not surprise me; because Taehyung’s alcohol tolerance was quite low. But lucky for me; as the old saying goes….‘A drunk man tells no tales’

“I was hoping to lose Ah-In as a client. And probably if I was lucky enough; get suspended from work. But instead, I get a slap on the wrist for my irrational behavior and was told by Jin to ‘get some rest’, right before he gave me another commission. Fuck…” Taehyung expresses as he took another shot.

I could see the corner of his jaw clench; eyes totally fixated on the glass in hand. Things were much easier to say when you have liquid courage. It’s just a shame it took a couple of shots to do so.

“I um…I really like…Y/N.” He confesses and my hand freezes in place; still holding the bottle cap. “I really…really like her, Jungkook.”

With a soft chuckle escaping my lips as I turn to look at Tae; I could see him with his left hand resting upon his cheek while the alcohol slowly seeps into to his own introspection.

“Wow, that’s two reallys’. But, I already knew that you idiot. Although…it still does not fully explain as to why you smashed a glass mirror with your bare hands. Humph …alright; I’ll entertain this topic as well. So, what happened between you two?” I question; pouring another round of soju for myself. 

“I…kkiffsed ther.” He whispers; with me barley understanding a word he just said.

“…You’re mumbling, Tae.”

“I kissed her!” He disclosed and I instantly became motionless as my eyes darted in his direction to this new sudden information.

“YOU WHAT?! …S-shit!” I call out; over pouring the liquor from my shot glass. Quickly grabbing a couple of napkins from the counter to wipe up the spilled Soju on the table; I try my best to fully comprehend what I just heard from Taehyung’s mouth.

**So much for resisting him, huh Y/N? To think she would even listen was completely beyond me.**

“…When did it happen? I mean…when did you kiss her?”

“Um…we kissed…the night of Namjoon’s birthday.”

“No…, Taehyung…, you didn’t.”

“…I did.”

“Ah hell…” I groaned; knowing this will make things twice as difficult. “Really Tae, why would you even dare to do something like that? It’s bad enough that you’re dealing with your own personal issues, but to even pursue things with Y/N in this fragile state that you’re in is a whole different problem to itself. You crossed a line that you can never turn back from. You know that; right?”

“I know. But Kook, I honestly meant no harm towards her.”

“You say that now. But what about the consequences that comes after your actions. …Have you even broken things off with Hyoseong yet? Y/N doesn’t even have a clue that you’re already with someone; does she?”

“…No.” he answers and all I could do was shake my head at the matter itself.

“I just wanted to be myself with her, that’s all. She made me feel secure in that way. However as time went by…I started feeling a sense of attraction anytime I’m with her. But…no matter what I did; I just keep hurting Y/N in the process. It’s my fault she fell sick the other day. And it’s my fault that Namjoon’s marriage is now moving forward into play. I’m the reason why she’s been suffering so much with her feelings. I was so blinded by my own selfishness that I didn’t even notice how deep my feelings were for her yet. And when I did, …I didn’t care. I kept moving forward, wanting something more from her. I wanted to tell her everything. And with every secret I told her; I could see that brought her more pain. But at the same time; I could feel a heavy load being lifted off my chest with every clandestine unraveled. ” Taehyung expresses and I sat there quietly; listening to his reason.

"That night of the party, I really thought I was going to go mad with my own emotions. I was frustrated because I was unable to speak to her. I was angry due to the fact that Namjoon was now in the picture and was getting more closer to her than I ever could. I was…concerned about her well-being when they announced the engagement. I needed to make certain that she was okay; and I would have done anything to make sure of that. But when we got home; I was completely intoxicated by her at the end of the night. It was like…a hell of a crazy high. Ugh…I wanted to hold nothing back. I wanted to take her with me, far away from everything. Just so I could bare more of myself to her and hopefully; she would do the same as well.”

“…Sounds like you’ve been yearning for something like that for a while now.” I commented; staring at the rack of alcohol on the shelves before us. “Are you planning on telling Hyoseong about her?”

“…The thing is; I think she already found out.”

“Really?! How?”

“She saw me with Y/N at the party that night. She’s been unhinged ever since.”

“Unhinged? She’s seen you with other women before; hasn’t she?”

“I know, but…she kept going on about how my actions towards Y/N are different.”

“Well…, isn’t it?” I question him and Taehyung pauses with the shot glass to his lips.

“…Have I made it that obvious?” he asks with a look so innocent, I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Heh…I can honestly tell you that you made quite the impression when you left me and the guys to go in search of her that night.” I conveyed and Tae began cursing beneath his breath.

Hyoseong wasn’t lying though; Taehyung did treat Y/N far more different than he did her that night.

So ultimately…; I could sense that Hyoseong got jealous.

And as bad as it was; I found it rather amusing that she saw Y/N as a threat.

“So what now?” I ask; tilting my head to the side. “What are you planning on doing?”

And with a turn of his body; Taehyung reaches for his jacket that was swung over top cush railing of the seat beside him.

“I…I need you to do me a favor.” Tae began saying as he pulls out a square flap envelope from his jersey. “Could you…make sure this letter reaches Y/N?” he requests; sliding the white 8x9 inch paper towards me and all I could do was star at him. 

“…What the hell is this?”

“I’ve decided to move out of my parent’s place before the week is over.”

“Tae-”

“I already have an apartment, and I figured…maybe Hyoseong could stay with me anytime she feels the need to do so.” He says; leaving me dumbfounded.

“T-Taehyung-ah, why would yu-

“Hyo…, Hyo feels very uneasy since Y/N is living there too.”

“So? Who gives a flying shit!? You’re not about to leave your family’s home because that woman!”

“It’s already done, Kook. She’ll be staying with me until Min-Jun comes back next week.”

“…Yah!” I shouted; unintentionally grabbing attention from other customers behind me. “Are you crazy!? Why would you even decide on something like that? It’s been two years! Two years Taehyung. And you’re still wasting your time with her? How many times must I remind you that she’s now married? And even before that; she’s Jin’s sister! What will it take for you to leave that woman alone?”

“You don’t understand Jungkook. It’s not that simple.”

“Really? Because I think it is. Just tell her you need to move on! Tell her you can no longer be with her. This! _This_ isn’t fair to Y/N!” I say waving his letter and then slammed it back unto the counter. “And most importantly it isn’t fair to you and your feelings as well. You know what you have to do right? Break up with her already. It’s not that hard. Even if you have to rip the bandage off.” I fully remarked then took a glance at his arm. “…No pun intended.”

“I can’t do that Jungkook. I’m serious; I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“Because, she almost killed herself yesterday!” He shouts; and my whole body stiffens at the revelation of his words. “She’s been drinking non-stop since that day; drunk as a bat when I got to her. She was on a roof of this building; highly intoxicated, ready to jump! You of all people Jungkook should know exactly how that situation made me feel. …I can’t let what happened to Herin repeat itself with Hyoseong. I don’t…, I don’t want to be the cause of another person hurting themselves.” Taehyung confesses.

With both hands now grasping a hold of his head; I hear him heave a heavy yet weary sigh.

I knew what happened with Herin made Taehyung quite dispirited; but I didn’t know that it was still affecting him that much to this very day.

Herin was a piece of work. She was never satisfied with what she had gotten from Tae.

She wanted more.

She wanted a relationship.

She wanted Taehyung to love her as much as she did him. But love is never to be forced. However, with Herin; she tried to find means and ways to mislead Tae into feeling guilt; hoping that something would form from it.

“Tae…, what happened with Herin wasn’t your fault. That woman needed help from professionals. You tried your best to keep her happy but…you could have never loved her the way she wanted you to. You can’t keep pushing your own well-being to the back just for someone else. You’ll destroy yourself mentally and physically this way. Hyoseong shouldn’t be the center of you focus right now. Your health is more important.” I mention and Taehyung sits there silently with thoughts foaming. “Tae? …Taehyung, ...are you even listening to me?”

“Could you please just keep an eye on Y/N for me? …There’s a lot going on, and I just want to make sure I can trust someone to look out for her.”

“Shit, you’re really gonna go ahead with this. Why not just tell her yourself?”

“I can’t face her anymore Jungkook. Everything I do only ends up breaking her emotionally. And…if I go there; there’s no telling how I might react or what I might do. Some distance will do us both good. I can't bare to look at her. Not after running off like that yesterday.”

“But why me? Why ask me?”

“Because, I trust you. And you’re the only person I know that will make sure no harm comes to her. Namjoon is the least of my worries now. However, there is someone who we both need to keep an eye out for.” He noted and I could tell he was speaking of Jin.

Jin…, again with his name; I almost completely forgot the main reason as to why I came here in the first place.

I knew it wouldn’t be easy; but I still needed to find out what Taehyung was involved in two years ago.

“Hey, aside from all that. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. It’s actually something that’s been on my mind for quite some time.”

“What is it?” he questions as his eyes fully focuses on me.

“…I’ve noticed you’ve stopped driving for a while now.” I mention, and Taehyung’s shoulders stiffen into a square form. “Your car, it’s still parked down stairs in your garage. And every time we go out; you come up with some form of excuse as to why you’re unable to drive. Usually, I would let it slide, since your always telling me that you have a few outstanding tickets. But…come to think of it; that’s never stopped us from driving before, has it?”

Hearing my statement as he began to run his fingers through his hair; Taehyung nips at his top lip, then shook his head.

“Heh.., what are you trying to say?” He simply asks and I knew he would go around the argument.

“Is there something you’re not telling me Tae? You told me a couple weeks before that you needed to talk me about why you went MIA two years ago. That topic still hasn’t come up.”

“That’s my mistake.” He says with a tilt of his head. “And honestly…there is nothing more I need to inform you of right now.”

“…How long will you deny my questions, Tae? Because, it’s rather ticking me off.”

“Look, I know you Jungkook. And if you’re trying to ascertain something; I highly suggest you stop. This is nothing to paddle around in. Unless, you're willing to lose me as a friend too.” He warns and I could tell the situation at hand was deeper as I thought.

Things were definitely not going as planned.

Taehyung remained tight lipped about everything I needed to find out. I could have sworn the alcohol he consumed would have done the trick; but instead, he kept it strictly confidential.

**I guess my previous plan with Y/N will just have to do the trick.**

**….Y/N**

With ideas blooming as I thought of ways to rattle his perception; I decided to tug on a thick green string that every human being has in this world.

“Fine, I won’t bring up. Not until you’re ready.” I stated and he remains silent. “However, I’m curious about one more thing. …What if I decided to peruse Y/N myself? Would that be okay?” I ask him and Taehyung firmly sits the shot bottle down on the counter top leaving a heavy hollow sound.

“What did you just say? What kind of question is that anyway?”

“It’s a simple one really. I mean…I honestly want to know what you think.”

“Heh…I can’t even tell if your joking or not.” He smiles. However, it was a smile that didn’t reach to his eyes. “As my friend; I wouldn’t expect that of you.”

“Why, because you like her? It shouldn’t matter right? You already made your choice.” I noted and Taehyung’s smile disappears from his lips.

“I find this conversation a bit uncomfortable Jungkook.”

“Pfft, is that so. Well, to be honest, I’m rather entertained by it. And as far as I’m aware; Namjoon will be marrying Cho-rong soon. So…I figured; you know~ ‘why not shoot _my_ shot?’ ” I teased and Tae shifts his body to the side to fully face me.

“Are you trying to get a rile out of me? Because if you are…, it’s not working.”

“No no…no, not at all. You asked me to look out for her and I’m just explaining this can go both ways. I can either watch her from afar or become a close friend and a shoulder she can lean on. However; I can’t promise you that I won’t try and get with her. I mean…I am a man after all.”

“Yah!” Taehyung voiced; standing to his feet and I now see what might push him in the right direction.

Heh…Jealousy is always something….isn’t it? 

Watching Taehyung as he stood over me, scoffing at my boastfulness; I turn to grab my shot of soju; swinging it up to my head.

“Your jokes aren’t that funny tonight. Let’s stop here.” Tae lowly growls as his jaw clenches.

“Why stop now? I’m only expressing to my friend the truth. It’s better to be honest, right? I’d rather do that than do it behind your back.”

“Why are you even going on about this?”

“I don’t know. But ever since I saw her at the party that night; I see her in a new light. Maybe you removing yourself from her life _is_ a good idea. That way she’s able to focus on someone else.”

“…Yah…., Jungkook, don’t make me regret telling you this.”

“Pretty, intelligent, witty and smart mouthed. Oooh…, and how could I forget. She fits perfectly in all physical aspects as far as I’m concerned. Shouldn’t take long for another man to pursue her as well.”

“Kook!” He steps closer and I stand to my feet; facing him.

“What? What are you planning on doing? You made your choice; she’s not yours to keep. I wasn’t planning on telling you this; but she has been worried sick about you. I saw her today; before I came here. And yet here you are; still engrossed by another woman who strives for you attention so you can take care of her every need. I’m not doing you dirty work.” I say pushing the envelope into his chest. “If you were man enough to kiss her; be man enough to tell her how you feel; in person.” I asserted; grabbing my phone and walked away.

This, this was the only way to move things forward.

Taehyung had already made his move with Y/N. So the idea of them not being involved romantically was way out the door. And since Hyoseong knew about her, things just got a whole lot more interesting.

I had seven days to prepare Y/N for next week; and I had to put everything into play, fast. The next person I figured that could help me was someone who hated Jin more than anyone did. But because of his sudden arranged marriage; I might have to thread delicately though to him.

__

With quick steps to the main entrance to retrieve my vehicle from the valet, I was greeting with no key and a troubled look from the young man who was rather excited to drive car.

“Yo, where’s the car?” I ask him as he nervously scratches the back of his head.

“Ummm, well…you see…”

“Oh my God, I honestly didn’t think you would. You scratched; didn’t you?”

“No no, absolutely not Sir! It’s just that…well…” He points over to the far parking lot and I could see my car in a distance with the head lights on. “This lady came by and said she knew you. She…gave me ₩100,000 and told me to call you JK. ”

“Fucking shit.” I cursed under my breath; knowing exactly who it was. “₩100,000 huh? Well kid, I would have paid you a lot more to deny her ass access to my vehicle.”

“I’m s-sorry Sir.” He bows and I shake my head with a sigh.

“It’s fine. We all have to hustle. Just…don’t let it happen again.” I warned as I stride towards the car.

It was sad enough that I just bad mouthed her to Taehyung; but now I had to face the woman in person.

Stepping closer to the driver’s side door; I knock on the glass with my knuckles and the mirror slowly winds down.

“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be sound asleep upstairs?” I question looking down into the vehicle as her chest rises with folded arms under her bosom.

“It's been awhile since I've seen your body art. You use to always keep it covered with makeup when your out in public. …I’m guessing Taehyung told you of his plans; as to reasons why you’re here now.”

“…He did.”

“I see. Well I hope I haven’t created a rift in your friendship. If so…, then I’m truly sorry.” She says; turning her head away from me in the process of apologizing.

“Heh…you’re a total bitch, you know that right?” I expressed and Hyoseong turns to glare at me. "You couldn't even look me in the eye when apologizing. You don't care about Taehyung." 

“That's a lie! I love Taehyung.”

“Spare me your speech. Unlike Tae, I can see right through your little, act.” I gestured with my hand. “All you’re doing is using him to get the attention you want. He’s only doing this because he feels sorry for your ass. I think he cares a little bit too much if you ask me. But that's just Taehyung; he does his best to care about those closest to him. But then…there’s you; the one who drove him out of his own home just because you feel ‘uncomfortable’ about _one_ girl living a few doors down.”

“ _Oh_ , so you know her.” she inclined; her eyes dazzling with curiosity. “He wouldn’t tell me who this girl was; but I’m sure you will.” Hyoseong went on; leaning over the car window. “What do you know about her, JK? Who is she to Tae?” She asks, and I couldn’t help but begin to laugh at her question. “…What’s so funny?”

“Heheh…You and your brother are oddly interested in the same person. Wow…, this is really going to be interesting.”

“Jin? What do you mean he’s interested in her?”

“Oof. Tch, I’ve said too much. Now please, I need to get home. So if you would so kind as to exit out my car.”

“Not until you tell me who she is. Or should I just ask Jin about her.” She lightly threatens but sadly missed the backfire of that arrangement.

“Do you really want to play that game Hyoseong? Because to ask Jin, would be like telling him that your lover aka Kim Taehyung is interested in woman and that your brother is also looking into. And I guarantee that; _you_ little missy would be adding gasoline to a flame that you can never put out. You know Jin better than all of us. You know what he will do to Taehyung if he found out about your little affair. And I don’t intend to lose my best friend because of your reckless and selfish actions. Now, get out!” I demanded; opening the car door. And with a scowling face she exits; slamming it close in the process.

“Hate me all you want. But I’m telling the truth when I say that I really do love Tae. I don’t intend to bring him any harm. And…after I divorce my husband; I plan on spending the rest of my life with him.” She expresses and I stood there silent for a moment; processing her words.

“You know Tae doesn’t love you, right? I mean…has he ever told you so himself?” I question and Hyoseong remained hushed; unable to answer. “…I know what love looks Hyo. And trust me…, what you guys have…; that ain’t it.” I reveal and I could see her brows knit tightly together. “Oh, by the way…, it would be wise to check on Tae. A drunken person tends to be quite brave to live out ones true desires. And well…you’ve seen how he already desires another.” I say entering my vehicle. “I hope you have a good one.” 

With a swift change in gear; I drove off into the night, calculating my plans for the week to come with Y/N.

Jin was interested in her and despite his reasoning; so was Tae. Also; regardless of his engagement, Namjoon had already made it clear of how he felt.

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t uneasy about this whole ordeal but she was the one key person who could tie it all together.

Love is without deceits without lies without motives. Love is genuine. Love heals. If anyone was able to get Taehyung out of all this shit; it would be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to officially say this would be the end of season 1 lol or part one?  
> The reason I say this is because the chapters coming up are a bit more mature and deeper than the ones I've posted so far. Things are about to get more interesting if I do say so.


	37. A New Norm

“Taehyung! Taehyung stop!!” I yelled; grabbing a hold of his hand.

“Go ahead; hit me again. Show her your true nature; this violent part of you.” the man says egging Tae on. “It’s too bad she doesn’t know the truth about what you did two years ago. Should I…, tell her?” He whispers; and with another swing of his arm leaving my grasp, Taehyung gives him another blow to the face.

“Tae!!”

<<< <<<< <<<< REWIND ONE DAY EARLIER

_ “This man who owns the WaVe, Blue Ocean and The Java Lava; is also the one in charge of who Taehyung and I meet in regards to our line of work.”  _

_ “…This man…who I speak of; is the older brother of the woman named Hyoseong. However, for now…that’s all the details I’m able to give you.” _

It’s been seven days….

Seven long days since I last saw Kim Taehyung.

There were no phone calls, or any texts.

I was basically left high and dry with no explanation as to why he took off the way he did that day.

The only clue I had, was a short mention of a single name.

…Hyosung… 

I have no idea who that person is to him; but I strangely loath the thought of her. Every time I thought about that incident; I grew more and more irritated by it.

Yet, it still didn’t change the fact that I was no longer able to get a hold of him.

Have I tried calling?

Yes…

…Many times actually.

Have I tried texting him?

Pfft, …don’t even get me started on that.

Silly me…, texting every day to make sure he was okay. 

Thinking about it now; actually makes agitated. Being ignored; is never a welcoming feeling.

“Hey Tae; are you okay?” (Sent) _(Read) Thurs 8:38pm_

“Are you getting enough rest? Make sure to take care of your health” (Sent) _(Read)_ Fri 10:45am

“Please answer, I’m…just worried; that’s all.” (Sent) _(Read) Sat 1:27pm_

“It’s been five days. I haven’t seen you at school. How is your hand healing up? I hope your okay…” (Sent) _(Read) Wed 4:45pm_

**Funny, all were read, but no reply…**

**And to be honest, there were many texts I wrote and was unable to send.**

“Who is Hyoseong?” **(DELETE, DELETE!!)**

“Who is Hyo|

“Who is H| 

“Why are you ignoring me?!  **(DELETE!!)**

“Why are you igno|

“Why a|

“Wh|

“I miss yo|

“I miss y|

“I mis|

“I m|

“I |

“I hope you’re doing okay.” (Sent) _ Fri 9:06am _

_………._

_……_

_…_

_ “Could you please stop texting? It’s really stressing me out. I have no interest in talking to you anymore; so you don’t need to be worried about me. I’m fine. But I think it’s best that you delete my number and I’ll do the same. Goodbye.” Taehyung (Received) _ _Fri 9:08am_

………..

One of the worse feelings in the world to experience is to know someone you care for doesn’t feel the same.

  * **• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**



School was….well, school.

We finally got a new substitute teacher for Namjoon’s literature class since last week, and things have been…rather different.

Rumors of his father being the vice president of our school had spread so far across campus; that word actually got out about his engagement. And with Namjoon now being in the public eye as the Vice president’s son _and_ the man now engaged to the heiress of Park Industries; the media has been on high alert, lurking non-stop around the school’s university.

I can only imagine what one might wonder, as to how I’m coping with all of this.

So…I’ll tell you the truth.

I have been rather numb these days…….

Emotionally…I am restless. And physically…I am tired.

Not only was I recently reminded by Namjoon about the promise he made to me a few days ago, but I was now cautiously reconsidering the feelings I knew I had for him.

Don’t get me wrong; I genuinely care for Namjoon. But ever since that incident at his birthday party, as well as his parents now forcefully taking charge of his personal life; things between he and I have been…, rather different. 

The times we shared together seemed more like a dream than anything else. It was a short period of time; however those moments were quite special to me.

…Just seven days…

It took seven fucking days for everything to flip upside down.

And to confirm what you may be thinking; Namjoon and I could no longer see each other when we wanted to.

These days, he’s been on quite the high alert. Mostly hiding from the press and keeping a low profile as well.

Unfortunately, with all the news about his future union floating around the media; someone thought it would be a good idea to seize this opportunity and disclose key information on his background and personal life. One important detail that was implemented within the news was photos of our meeting the day we last spoke near my apartment. And with word almost slipping about a secret girlfriend and an affair in the making; I have been put in a position to keep my distance from him for the time being.

Our phone calls; which have now been limited to text, only made things harder for us in the process. 

And even though Namjoon told me time and time again that his marriage will never fall through; I was honestly beginning to have less faith in his words.

…I know what you’re thinking; ‘How could I just give up on him like that; right? He cares about you!’

Well, I didn’t…, however our timing was just never right.

And I’m really not surprised by it either. But if I’m being honest; nothing really surprises anymore these days.

Namjoon was a man who was promised to another.

**_“Omo! Did you see!? She’s absolutely gorgeous, isn’t she?”_ **

**_“Ah…I seriously envy her. How can someone be rich and that pretty? It’s a complete blessing, swear.”_ **

**_“I know right? Did she save a nation in her past life or something? To be married to a man like Kim Namjoon too?! The universe really does do more for others.”_ **

**_“OOooh, He’s like the perfect man. He’s so handsome as well. They make such an amazing couple.”_ **

**_“He really is! And I also read online that he’s a genius with an IQ level over 135. I guess him being wealthy is just a plus.”_ **

**_“Lucky~ I heard that the wedding will be taking place this December! Isn’t that crazy?”_ **

**_“What?! That’s two months away from now!”_ **

**_“Yeah! I said that too! And the media also says that the wedding might…_ **

As gossip spills throughout the subway about Namjoon’s and Chorong’s engagement; I became more aware of myself and how a future together with him seemed somewhat obsolete. 

Chorong was indeed beautiful and she was most definitely financially secured. She was also poise, kind and incredibly smart. She studied abroad passing all her exams with flying colors. And to add compliments to praise; she was even valedictorian at her junior high school.

A golden child; as the press would say.

Chorong was…well…she was perfect.

As for me; the girl who didn’t make it to her own graduation due to… “unforeseen circumstances” that has happened in my past. It was definitely a part of my life that I myself still wasn’t strong enough to share with anyone.

Hospitals are my least favorite places to visit. Matter of fact; it’s a place that holds bitter memories for me. I can still faintly remember the words my doctor said about my past condition and how much it would affect me in the future.

Vigorous activities are not my strongest suite. I was advised by my doctor not to take part in certain sporting events. Things that I’ve people do and would like to try were taken from my taste of passion. So my whole life I was put into a box and was monitored for that.

My father once told me that my heart was weak. But I never truly understood what he meant that. As I grew older; I began to develop chest pains. It felt my heart was tightening and I could barely catch my breath. My diagnosis of having these anxiety attacks was stress. However we all knew the truth behind that. My mother found means and ways to blame me for everything that has happen in her life. And the day it all escalated was the day she decided to lay her hands on me.

Of course, things before moving to Korea were a bit problematic within my family. I still haven’t spoken to my mother since we got here. And with my father constantly hovering me about my physical and mental well-being; I wasn’t sure how much longer I was able to completely feel at ease.

It was a Thursday afternoon in Gangnam district; and I had _one_ more day of training left with Jungkook before the big event on Saturday.

This grand party being held at The WaVe was the second installment of the company’s masquerade ball.

According to Jungkook, there are two different levels that will be celebrating the anniversary of the clubs opening that night.

  1. For the popular night club that was located on the main level which many locals and foreigners attend each weekend.



AND

  1. For the VIP guests who were listed to enter the top spec of the building. A place where all sexual desires would take place.



It was a… “safe haven” where every VIP on that list could live out their wildest fantasies; so to speak.

And I was well aware that I was once again stepping into a territory that I myself wasn’t use to.

It had been nothing but none stop prepping on how to act, how to speak, what to say and what not to say before I was able to meet this Kim Seok-Jin. However, if I could be so honest; I was strangely having second thoughts on this plan Jungkook had put into place.

Regardless if this was to help Taehyung or not; I couldn’t deny the fact on how uncomfortable I’ve been feeling in being a “distraction” for a man I didn’t even know. 

My role for the night was to charm him. To keep him fully entertained until Jungkook could get all the information he needed.

_ He is…rather intrigued by you. _

I suddenly remember what Jungkook said and my whole body ran with chills.

Really, who was this guy? And why was he interested in me? Whatever the case may be; I was sure one thing.

Jin was quite the entrepreneur in Seoul. He was a man of power, a man with links. A man that was interested in things that I myself wasn’t sure I would be prepared for.

And in less than 24 hours; I will be meeting him; face to face.


	38. The Art of Flirtation

“You’re late.” Jungkook comments at my tardiness as I enter the luxury boutique store he requested me to meet him.

“I’m- sorry- I- got lost. This place…, it’s a lot bigger compared to my mall back home.” I answer panting; sweating bullets just to get here.

“…It’s fine. I already picked out a dress anyway. Just have a seat there until their ready for your fitting.” He assures me; pointing to the nearest lounge chair by the large store windows.

“Fitting? H-how do you even know my size?” I ask him and Jungkook stands there with a smile plastered across his face; looking at my body from head to toe.

“I’ve seen you in tighter clothes, remember? Therefore it wasn’t exactly difficult to tell the clerk your dress size. Your bust and hips however…, those _might_ be an issue when moving” He quickly points out and I scoff at his brazenness.

“You do know I’m not afraid to walk out of here and leave, right?”

“Heheh, I’m kidding Y/N.” He teases as he cocks his head to the side; still staring at me. “Sssst, but if I can be honest…, I think you should be proud of those curves.” He answers with a coarse voice and I subconsciously begin to fix my jacket around my chest. 

It’s been like this ever since the week started. Jungkook’s constant flirting.

His intense stares, the running his fingers through his hair as he flashes that lethal smile; and not to mention that crazy thing he does with his tongue between his teeth when he’s looking at me.

I was in no mood these days to take on any of this; regardless of how sexually frustrated I was at a minimum. I needed a break from men and Jeon Jungkook actions were not helping all.

With his right touching his lips showcasing ink art, Jungkook hums underneath his breath in deep thought.

“…Hey, ……how do you feel about a choker?”

“A c _hokers_? _Why a choker?_ ” I question, peering at him. And Jungkook playfully smirks at my puzzled face; leaving me somewhat nervous. “…What’s with the smile……? Please, tell me what’s going on.”

“Did you take the test I sent you last night, or not?”

“Are you talking about the BDSM one? Bondage and discipline and that slave and master type of shit? …I did…”

“It’s Domination and Submission; not slave and master. And what did I tell you about using vulgar languages?” He scolds and I puffed heavily through my nostrils.

“Well, it’s not like he’s _here_. So I can curse all I want. Plus, that’s beside the point right now. Why was I even given that test to begin with? And does it have anything to do with tomorrow night?”

“…You ask so many questions…” He says with an exasperated sigh.

“That’s because I have a right to know. You’ve given me all this information to read up on about one person and out of nowhere you send me a link to this test. …I’ve…never done this. So I don’t know if I’m into BDSM.”

“You don’t necessarily have to be. But if you were then that would give us a good advantage.”

“…I’m…I’m not. But…” I trail off looking into a distance; playing with the palm of my hand. 

“But…? But what?” Jungkook coaxes me to go on.

“…I may or may not have read up on it a few days ago.” I reveal; then tightly pressed my lips together.

“Oh?~” Jungkook voiced with raised brows.

“I-I did only because Eunji and I had a conversation about it recently. And…I got curious so I....”

“Hah…, I swear; either your curiosity will get you in trouble or be your trump card.” He says pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket in the process. “Send me your results.” He requests out of nowhere and I sat there frozen for a moment.

“M-My results? W-wait, isn’t that a bit too personal for a need to know business?”

“True…, but we _are_ doing business; therefore… I need to know.” He answers with a smile so cunning, that a felt a quiver within me. “So…tell me; what are you? Are you more of a Sub or Dom?”

“…A sub.” I whisper as a smile forms across his face.

“Interesting, what kind are you then? Devoted? A model? Oooh, are you a rope bunny?”

“What?! No…, it says…, it says I’m a briaet…” I mumble; fidgeting with my fingers.

“A what? Sorry; didn’t catch that.”

“It…it says I’m a brat!” I fully reveal with a pout on my face and he softly snickers at my reaction. 

“Do you even know what that means?”

“No, …not really. I had a test this morning and didn’t have much time to read up on meaning behind it. I just took it as an insult.”

“Pffft..” Jungkook suppresses his laughter; turning away from me. “I guess I haven’t filled you in on the juiciest details about your boss, now have I?” He conveys; cocking his head to the side. “I was a bit concerned on how far I could push this situation, but judging by your test scores and the dress I chose; I think this could work.”

“What could work? …Jungkook, I swear if you don’t tell me right this second…” I threaten; ready to pack up my things to leave.

“Haha okay, okay, chill~ it’s a simple task to look forward to. Trust me.” He says blocking my path, in order to stop me from leaving.

“And…?”

“And…, one particular characteristic about Jin you should know is...” He trails off; nodding and hoping I would put two and two together.

“Okay…” I began to nod with him. But, as soon as the answer clicked within my mind; I started to shake my head vigorously. “No. No, nonononono, no!”

“Oh, come on! I was only about to say that he’s _very_ much into BDSM play.”

“I figured as much! I’m not stupid Jungkook! But there is no way in hell I’m doing that with him!”

“I didn’t say you would be. Just calm down.”

“Well _how do_ you expect me to react when you bring up things like that? You-you basically informed me of what takes place in that building. I was there! Those…purple rooms you showed me. That sex dungeon!”

“Shh..! Keep your voice down.” He warns looking behind him. “I don’t expect you to have sex with Jin. That would go against our agreement. It’s just a conversation topic that will keep him greatly entertained. That’s a strong point on our end.” Jungkook clarifies as I sat back down feeling skeptical of the whole idea. “It’s just in case push comes to shove and you feel like you’re losing him; this will be your ace card. Besides, Jin isn’t the type to dive right in a sexual relationship on the first night. And judging by the fact that he’s found an interest in you; I doubt he’d ruin his image by displaying those traits kind of traits off the bat.”

“And you’re sure I won’t be involved in any sexual activities?”

“You have my word. Just as long as you don’t set foot into the purple hall, you’re good. And as crazy as this may sound; stick with Jin until I come back for you.” 

With a heavy sigh and a nip of my bottom lip; I sat there in confusion of my own decisions and risks I was about to make.

Kim Seok-Jin….

The name of the man I’ve been doing research on since the week started.

How can someone so successful and picture perfect be in charge of such an illicit business. And yet, he was bar far one of the most interesting persons I have read about to reach that type of success at his age.

His partnerships were no joke either; but what made me more concern was that a man like him found interest in me.

I had to admit; it was a bit alarming.

The mere idea that I was about to beguile the man for the night to come; left me rather worried on how much this will affect him and others around me. And by other’s; I meant Tae and Namjoon.

I couldn’t deny the fact that all three men were connected in some way. Also, there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that both men will be attending the event tomorrow night as well.

I’m not ready to face Namjoon.

Nor was I ready to face Tae.

I’m not ready to face either of them

…I can’t.

And as much as I’m aware that this whole plan is to help Taehyung in the first place; I kept re-evaluating the out-come of it over and over again.

I took the time to listen to Jungkook and how this will be of great help to Tae. He needed answers about an incident that happened a while back before I even got here. His main thought was he could find the source to the problem behind his best friends anguish.

You see, Jungkook’s reasons seemed legit and ultimately I wanted to help. I was worried for Taehyung’s mental health and his wound made me extremely concerned. 

But, then again…, the text he sent me himself this morning was enough proof that I shouldn’t be here. 

So tell me…; why exactly am I still here?

Why?

Why was I so concerned about Tae?

Why was I afraid to see Namjoon?

And why was I worried about hurting I man I didn’t even know?

“…Why the long face?” Jungkook asks, as I sat by the store window; lost in my own mess of thoughts.

“……No reason, …I mean….; do you think we should be doing this? I’ve just been considering if this plan is a good idea or not.” I commented; as Jungkook began taking a look of the variety of jewelry in the store’s LED showcase.

“Good idea or _not_ ; we had a deal. And _you_ little Miss, agreed. Don’t tell me you’re backing out a full day before the event. Because…, that wouldn’t be a good look.” He answers; completely focused on the bijouterie before him.

“…I-I didn’t say I was _backing_ out. I’ve just been having second thoughts about…well, everything. I don’t know if I ca-”

“Second thoughts?” Jungkook repeats, cutting me off. And I nip my bottom lip regretting my choice of words. “Second thoughts about Namjoon’s and Cho-rong’s wedding announcement being broadcasted all over the media and news blogs this week?”

“…No, not about that. …It has nothing to do with that.” I partly lied; feeling confused by that situation itself.

“Or… Are you having second thought because of Taehyung? He still hasn’t contacted you back yet…has he?” Jungkook mentions and the pit of my stomach twist into a knot. “…You really are unable to hide your emotions, you know that Y/N.”

“...My situation with Taehyung has nothing to do with how I’m feeling either.” I lied again; silently cursing at myself.

“…Really?” Jungkook says with a smirk; and our eyes finally meet as he turns around to face me. “Why do I believe your lying?” He voiced and I sat there in silence with folded arms.

Yes…, it _was_ true.

What Taehyung said bothered me extremely. Way more than I thought it would. I should be use to us flipping a switch; always ending up to where we began. However this time it was different. This time…I genuinely didn’t like it.

Still, it was something my pride was unable to share with Jungkook.

“…You can believe what you want. I just want to make sure that what were about to do, won’t hurt anyone in process.”

“Trust me. No one will get hurt. However…, the person who is more bound to end up that way might just be _you_.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Because, you’re being more concerned about others than you are for yourself.” Jungkook mentions and I grit my teeth at the thought of it.

“Well, isn’t that what a proper human being would do?” I clarify; trying to make my actions appear more feasible.

But with a quick chuckle escaping his lips and a shake of his head; Jungkook steps forward and sits on the ottoman stool before me.

“Maybe…, but the world _I’m_ from; it’s everyman for themselves.”

“Well, that sounds like a selfish world to live in.” I commented and Jungkook grabs a hold of my chair arms; leaning in.

“…That’s because the rich are the most selfish of them all.” He says bitterly and I could see his jaw clench in motion.

This look…, this was the first time I’ve ever seen Jungkook with such an expression. His regular smiles and his playful smirks he would normally make at my words; they were now nonexistent at the moment. Which only lead me to wonder; what kind of person Seok-Jin really was. He _was_ the target in all of this and most of all; he was rich.

“…Then what about your boss, Jin? Does he fall in that category as well? Being selfish?” I question. And Jungkook’s stares at me without reply. “…What is he really like, Jungkook? There is something more to this you’re not telling me. And I don’t need you to recite what the media already says about him. You _know_ him on a personal level. Would you say he’s selfish as well?”

“…Selfish does not begin to describe who Jin really is. If there is one word I could choose right now; I’d say he’s more callous than anything.” He reveals; eyes still glued on mine. “But I have a question of my own for you. If this isn’t about Namjoon or about Tae; …could it be that you’re worried that you’ll hurt Jin by what I requested of you to do?” He asks and I sat there staring at him without an answer.

And with one quick movement, Jungkook pulls my chair towards him; causing my legs to sit between his thighs.

“W-what the hell are you doing?”

“Answer me.” He demands and I could feel my heart rate pick up pace as we sat there face to face.

“…Maybe, …a part of me doesn’t feel right about playing with another man’s feelings.” I answer and Jungkook scoffs underneath his breath.

“What you’re about to do tomorrow night, does not entail you to worry about others.” Jungkook coolly says and I dryly swallow at his words. “…Don’t be so quick to feel remorse when you haven’t even done anything. Jin would be the one more likely to hurt you if you’re not on your guard.” He warns; looking me in the eyes.

But I couldn’t help but wonder; what were the reasons behind his personal actions as well.

“…Jin’s your boss. And judging by what you’ve told me; he seems to be your friend too. So, why? Why work for someone like him if you feel this way about them?”

“The sentiment is rather recent.”

“And before? What were the reasons to be an escort and work for him in the first place?”

“You are quite the curious one, aren’t you? Always asking so many questions…”

“Are you not going the answer?”

“…Do you honestly want to know?”

“I do.”

“…The reason behind it is simple really. …I like to fuck.” He effortlessly says with a smirk and I scoff; super surprised by his profanity.

“Y-you’re not serious.” I remarked looking at up and down. “You do it because you like to have sex?”

“Yes. Why? Don’t you?”

“Don’t I what?”

“Like to have to have sex.”

“Oookay. This conversation just went left.”

“You were the one that brought it up. Why are you even being this aloof? You’re behaving like you haven’t done it befo- ….Wait…you’re not a virgin, are you?”

“What? No!” I exclaimed.

“So you have had sex?”

“Y-yes I have.”

“Favorite position?”

“Y-yah! Is this a conversation we should really be having?” I question and Jungkook laughs at my reaction.

“It’s wise to get to know my partner in crime. You can’t blame me for wanting to know more about you.”

“The thought is nice, but I would like to keep this strictly professional. I told you before, didn’t I? You’re not my type.”

“And as I’ve told you already; …I’m everybody’s type.” He states; slowly cocking his head to the right.

“I clearly remember Soojin saying you’re not her type.”

“Well, I’m not a girl. But if I were…then.” He shrugs; proudly boasting about himself.

Jeon Jungkook; this man that sat before me with eyes steadily locked onto mine; was the biggest flirt I have ever met. As much as I kept shooting him down; he just keeps coming back again with more to offer.

“Why must you flirt with me Jungkook?”

“Because… I find it rather entertaining.”

“Well I don’t.”

“That’s because you’re not being honest.” He points out; feeling sure of my ways.

“Trust me. I am. And I’m not in the least bit entertained.”

“Fine, …lets me make it more interesting for you then. Answer me this one simple question; …are you... are you not attracted to me, at all?” he suddenly ask and I softly chuckle at his question.

“Dude, absolutely not. And even if we never met and I somehow saw you across the street; you still wouldn’t grab my attention.” I reply and he steadily nods at my answer.

But with another sudden pull of my chair; Jungkook draws me closer, shocking me by his force.

With his intense stare capturing my sight; I sat there motionless as he came closer to my face.

“Do I grab your attention now?” He questions with a playful smile.

“…No.” I quietly answer as I shook my head and a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

Easing in close proximity of my left ear; he whispers with a low voice, tickling my senses.

“You know…you’re really bad at lying. We might need to work on that. That’s the whole point for tomorrow night.”

“I…I am _not_ lying.”

“…Then why does your body tell me something else.” He whispers as the side of his face gently brushes against mine. And with a whiff of his cologne captivating my sense of smell; I push Jungkook back turning away from him. “You see how easy it is; to grab someone’s attention. I’ve made you quite conflicted with your own emotions just by teasing you a little bit. At least now I know for sure; that there’s a chance for me after all.”

This…, this was absolutely crazy. I knew I wasn’t into Jungkook but he obviously knew how to play the game.

Catching a close glimpse of his tattoos that were illustrated on his hands and arms; Jungkook slowly reaches for my head, then gently tucks loose strands of hair behind my ear. His stares were quite ardent as his eyes fixated on my lips. And with a slow trace of my cheek to my chin; Jungkook moves forward, straight lining his lips towards mine.

Quickly grabbing a hold of his hand as I pull it away; I peered at him, shaking my head.

“Don’t even think about it.” I warned; slapping is arm away.

“Ahhh…, your no fun.” He teases and I stand to my feet.

“And you’re continuously crossing the line I’ve clearly made known.” I say and he rises from his seat as well; towering over me.

“…Only because I enjoy seeing that pretty face of yours when I do.” He devilishly smiles and I continue to glare at him.

It was our own staring contest in that store and I wasn’t about to back down without standing up and fight.

“Ahhem……” We hear a voice from behind us; suddenly grabbing our attention. “Excuse me, Mr. Jeon? The dress you chose is now ready for fitting. Our supervisor Ms. Ji-Yoo will further assist you inside.” One of the store’s clerk’s walks in the waiting area and announces to us as she looks between both Jungkook and I. “Would you… also like to enter the dressing room to see how it looks on your girlfriend?” She asks and I was very quick to correct her.

“Oh, no, h-he’s not my-” 

“Were working on that; the girlfriend part.” Jungkook quickly cuts me off; smiling at the woman before us. “Ms. …Sun-hee, right?” He voiced; looking at the clerks name tag. “…could you also be so kind to let her try on that choker right there with the attire I chose. I have a feeling it will send the exact message that we are looking for.” He quickly points and the Sun-hee bows to follow his request.

“Again…, your crossing multiple lines here. This is just strictly business. I have no intention of getting involved with you what so ever.”

“I know. That’s why I haven’t pushed hard enough yet.” He responds walking away from me. And I eagerly felt the urge to slap his back as he did. 

But this was just Jeon Jungkook; the ace of flirtation.


	39. Your Move

“There; all zipped up.” Ji-Yoo says as she gently smooths the dress in place. “This one is quit the stunner. But you’re the only person lucky enough to get one in black. Do you like it?” she asks and I turn to look at myself in the mirror.

“…Whoa…” I breathed and I could see Ji-Yoo smiling at me. “……Whoa…”

“Heheh, Speechless I see. Would you like to show your boyfriend how it looks?”

  
“Oh…, h-he’s not my boyfriend.” I quickly answered; waving my hands before me.

“Oh, my apologies. Mr. Jeon has shop here a few times in our men’s department but this is a first he’s brought a women with him. So I assumed…”

“No no, you don’t have to apologies, really. Were just friends.”

“I see. Well he was rather precise when he came in requesting this dress. He said he needed something special for an upcoming event. He described your personality right down to the T. Now I see why it fits you so well.” She says as I continued to look at myself in the full length mirror.

I could pinpoint a few unique qualities of the evening dress.

An outfit that was not only sophisticated but sultry as well. He really went all out on this one.

It was a stunning satin black sheath gown, with off the shoulder sleeves. Not to mention the key note of a very thigh high slit at the front. I kept tucking my legs in to keep in from showing.

…I was so nervous just seeing myself in it.

“If you’re trying to excite me with suspense; …it’s working…~” I hear Jungkook playfully voice, calling out from the other side of the drapes that separated the fitting room from the waiting area.

And with the draw of the curtain revealing my attire, Jungkook eases forward out of his seat with a smile as he bit his bottom lip.

“…Sstt, Mmm, we may have a problem.” He utters and I turn to look at him.

“What? Does it look bad?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“No…, you look beautiful.” He honestly comments and I stood not knowing how to respond to his compliment. “I may have to keep a very close eye on you tomorrow night, just in case.”

“She’s quite the looker. The dress fits her perfectly. You have good taste Mr. Jeon.” Ji-Yoo pointed out, fixing the zipper on the dress.

“Do you by chance have any shoes that will go well with this attire?” He queries and Ms. Ji-Yoo nods with pleasure.

“We have the perfect pair Mr. Jeon. I’ll bring it in right away.”

“Thank you Ms. Ji-Yoo. Also make sure their comfortable enough for her feet. This one _really_ hates heels.” He mentions and I instantly remember how I threw a pair across the halls at Namjoon’s party.

“Yes Sir.” Ji-Yoo bows exiting the room. And I face the mirror again; taken back on how I looked.

“Well, what do to think? Do you like it? The neck piece isn’t bad either.”

“It’s…stunning. But; isn’t it a bit much?”

“It’s a masquerade ball; this will be perfect. Besides; you should have seen some of the dresses the other women wore last year. Without much bling it pales it comparison. It’s the person that wears the dress.”

“Okay…, but, how much does it cost?” I question; trying to search for a price tag.

“Trust me; you don’t wanna know. Just appreciate the view for now.” He answers and I knew this gown was waaaay over my budget.

“Look…. I know you’ve told me before but…seeing myself now; in this dress. Are you really sure about this Jungkook? …What if I’m not ready? We don’t have any more time left. The event is tomorrow.”

“I know. And again; I’m sure that your ready” He reassures; walking over towards me.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m just afraid that I won’t be of much help. I’ve never done anything like this before. My stomach has been twisting in knots since I got here. Everything…this past week has been…really hard. I haven’t been feeling like myself as much these day.” I shared and Jungkook steps inside the dressing room.

“I’ve noticed. And I get it. You’re nervous. I understand. But, right now; it kills me to know the lack of confidence you’ve been having in yourself ever since Namjoon’s engagement was announced.” He suddenly says and our eyes meet within the reflection of the large mirror. “If you only knew how much of an upper hand you held in all of this; you’d never have second thoughts on anything you were about to do again.” Jungkook mentions as the back of his fingers gently trail down the side of my right arm. And with a quick firm grip of my hand; he lifts it upwards and gently wraps it around his neck.

“…What do you think you’re doing? You just won’t give up; will you?” I ask and he doesn’t reply.

I could feel the tip of my fingers graze through his lush dark hair as his breath brushes against my shoulder and I shift my weight to the side; just to be released from his grasp. 

“I remember when I saw you at Namjoon’s birthday party. You were…quite alluring that night. So much so that you’ve gained admirers and a few enemies as well.” 

“Enemies? Enemies like who?”

“Hm, you will find out sooner or later. But for now; I want you to have a clear mind for tomorrow night. And please; just this once, stop caring about others and be more concerned for yourself.”

“Why are you saying this? Are you saying that I care too much? Is that a crime?”

“No. But, I’m not the type of guy who enjoys being left to pick of the pieces of a broken heart.” He states and I turn around to face him. “…I see you, Y/N. You’re a lot stronger than you think you are. However, you’re a girl who’s been hurt. Many times I might add. You go about the days like your fine but…your eyes have been showing me a lot of pain whenever you’re deep in thought these past few days. And although your body language tries to fight it off; it’s still there.

Now, I’m not sure if this is due to recent events or due the things that has happen in your past. But for the couple days that I’ve spent with you; I’ve grown to notice how strong you are. Not many women would go on about their lives normally after what happened a week ago.”

“Well it’s not like I could do anything about it. His parents made that choice. The least I can do is respect it; especially since I almost got him in trouble.” I commented; leaning against the wall.

“Ah, that. …I saw the photos of you and Namjoon online two days ago. Almost everyone has. And I have to admit; I was pretty relieved that they blurred out your face before making it public.”

“That’s one thing to be thankful for I guess. However…I still feel guilty about the whole situation. I don’t want to be pin pointed as the other woman. And I don’t want to hurt Chorong either.” I share; feeling apologetic.

“…I’m not condoning with his parent’s actions; …especially his. So what I’m about to say will not be sugar coated in any form of way. If a man can’t fully stand up to his parents and own you as his woman then…he doesn’t deserve you.” He advised staring into my eyes. “Also…if a man can’t own up to his true feelings about you and decides to ignore you in the process; then he doesn’t deserve you as well.”

“…T-Taehyung and I are-

“Taehyung isn’t in his right mind at the moment.” He cuts me off; mentioning thoughts of his friend. “And I want to ensure I can snap him out of it; knock back some of his senses. I had initial plans at the beginning of all of this, but now I realize that it’ll more fun to kill two birds with one stone. I want them to regret and I want them to realize how stupid their decisions are. So, when they’ve decided man up; _that’s_ when they deserve you. But for now; I want you to realize just how beautiful you really are. And I’m going to ensure that I take care of that.”

With one foot forward and his hand reaching for my neck; Jungkook fiddles with the diamond studded choker and the pendant that laid upon it.

His whole persona was very intense; he had this forbidden sex appeal that many women yearn for. And me; I was trying my very best not to get caught in it. 

The Ace; Jeon Jungkook.

"...Again, want t keep this strictly-

“Business? I know. I would never move forward with this unless you tell me too. Heh, Just wait until they see you tomorrow night. Oh, ...which reminds me; when you get home, I need you to read up on what a the word Brat in BDSM really means.”

“Seriously? That again? …Why?”

“Because…, you should know; the man you’ll be distracting; the one named Jin; He is a brat tamer.”

“H-He’s…He’s a WHAT!?!”

________________________________________

****

** **

** Bonus: Hyoseung’s Side Story **

_ “You know Tae doesn’t love you, right? I mean…has he ever told you so himself?” _

_ “…I know what love looks Hyo. And trust me…, what you guys have…; that ain’t it.” _

_ “A drunken person tends to be quite brave to live out ones true desires. And well…you’ve seen how he already desires another. _

As Jungkook’s words resonate in her memory; Hyoseong grew bitter with envy.

Yes, she now had Taehyung right where she wanted him the most. But there was a difference between him physically being there rather than when his mind wasn’t.

Sitting on the edge of the bed as she waited for Tae to exit the bathroom so they could leave for the day; Hyo hears an unexpected vibration from his cell phone which has been charging on the night stand all morning.

Curiosity is one thing but deception is another.

Keenly listening out for any signs of movement within the shower; Hyoseong stands to her feet and walks over to where Taehyung’s phone was placed.

He wasn’t the one to keep secrets from her; so his phone always remained unlock.

Unfortunately with such access to his messages; Taehyung would feel defeat of this great default.

“I hope you’re doing okay.” (Sent) _ Fri 9:06am From: Y/N _

The text reads and Hyoseong grits her teeth at the sight of the name that followed.

And without even thinking about the consequences of her actions she decides to text back in place of her lover.

_ “Could you please stop texting? It’s really stressing me out. I have no interest in talking to you anymore; so you don’t need to be worried about me. I’m fine. But I think it’s best that you delete my number and I’ll do the same. Goodbye.” (SENT) _

She wanted to be smart; she wanted to have an upper hand. She decided to delete this number and delete the text she relayed as well.

“Hyo?” A voice calls out and she fumbles with the phone in hand. “What are you doing?” Tae questions; walking out the bathroom and straight towards where she stands.

“Your phone; I thought there was an incoming call so I wanted to bring it to you. Just in case it was important.” She smiles covering up her petty lies.

And with his towel to his head as he continues to dry his hair; Taehyung reaches out and grabs a hold of his cell; viewing the screen himself.

“Thanks but, you don’t need to do that. Let it ring if it has to.” He says lowly; removing the towel from his damp hair. “Are you ready to go?”

“In a bit, can we stop and grab breakfast first?”

“No can do. I have to meet Jin within an hour.”

“What for? Are you working again this weekend? The ball is tomorrow night.”

“He made a special request. Besides; it’s something I need to fix.”

“Fine; I’ll take a raincheck then. You lucky you’re so cute.” She says kissing his lips in the process. But then suddenly remembers Jungkook’s words in her mind. “…Tae?”

“Hmm?”

“…Do you…do you love me?” she asks and Taehyung stood there; thinking on how to reply.

“I do.”

“But…, are you in love with me?” She prods and a breath hitches in Taehyung’s throat.

“…I heh, I-

**BZZZZ, BZZZZZ, BZZZZ**

The sound of his phone goes off again, and the caller ID reveals the name of his best friend.

“Hold that that.” Taehyung quickly says as he walks into another room to take the call.

“Hello?”

“Yo, have you seen the news about Namjoon?” Jungkook ask and Tae’s voice lowers an octave to answer.

“I have. I saw the photos of them too.” 

“…Did you…give Y/N the letter yet?”

“…No.”

“Then have you spoken to her at all?”

“…Not yet.”

“I see…” Jungkook speaks on the other end; then sighs. “Well, I’ll keep an eye on her like you asked.”

“…Thank you Kook.”

“…Don’t thank me just yet. I was serious about what I told you a week ago. I might just shoot my shot, Tae. As a matter of fact, I’m going to the ball with Y/N tomorrow night. And since I’m out here telling the truth, I might as well tell you that she’s also meeting with me later today.”

“Jungkoo-

“I’ve already made up my mind Tae. However; it sees like you still have a lot of thinking to do. She deserves to truth. But which one are you willing to relay?” Jungkook says; ending the call with two options for Tae to choose from.

In truth; Taehyung was only trying to protect them both; Hyoseong and Y/N. However, things don’t exactly go the way you always want it.

Staring at his phone screen in eagerness to call her, hoping to find out if what Jungkook said is true actually; Taehyung swipes his phone open ready to find her number.

But like hunch to her sense; Hyoseong walks in with a concerned look on her face leaving him to lock his phone screen once again.

It would be best to keep such feelings under wraps for now.

** End Of Hyoseong’s Bonus Story **

****

****

****

** **

** Namjoon’s POV **

“I’m sorry that we have to communicate this way. I’ll find a way to see you. I promise.” (SENT) Thurs 3:49pm

As I stared at my phone screen at the unread text I sent Y/N, I was now more tempted to call her. Being followed like this by the press all week has left me drained. And to know I might not be able to be with the person I liked made me even more upset.

Ever since that announcement; my life has been flipped upside down. And with a family dinner prepared for the night to unite Chorong’s parents and my mine together; has definitely left me to believe that there is no turning back.

______

“The first time we plan a family dinner and he chooses to be late. Does he not know how important this is?” I hear my father complaining as I enter through the restaurant doors.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” I apologies and my mother was the first to acknowledge me.

“Namjoon dear; where have been?”

“I had business to attend to. And I got held up in a little 5pm cooperate traffic.”

“You should have been here 30 minutes ago. That should have been your priority.” My father scolds and I sigh under my breath

“It would have been; if it wasn’t schedule at such last minute. You told me about this last night. I already had important matters that needed to be dealt with today.”

“This was the only time Mr. Park was available! He flew in for this very occasion just to appease his daughter! This is not wha-”

“Alright! Both of you, enough!” My mother claps us both on the back of our heads. “Now I have had it with the excessive arguing! The two of you have been driving me nuts this past week! I’ve been finishing my good wine because of you two! Not to mention losing sleep. If Namjoon isn’t home these days you complain all night long. He’s a grown man; let him do what he wants.”

“The press are the one’s I’m worrying ab-

“Shhh! I’m not done!” My mother continues; shocking us both. “And you, Namjoon; as I told you, your father is under a lot of stress right now. He’ll be a pain for a few days but dear just please bear with him; he will come around. Trust me, I know. We’ve been married for over twenty years. Now, the two of you are going to quite the bickering and enter that room with no form of squabbles; do you understand?” She questions and my father and I stood there without answer.

“Let’s….Let’s just go inside for now.” My father voiced as he walks away and shook my head at his stubbornness.

But knowing the outcome; my mother had certainly put dad in his place.

“Namjoon, look at me.” She says and I rub the side of my forehead doing so. “Don’t worry about your father; besides the Parks arrived here ten minutes ago. They can wait. But tell me, where were you?”

“…I was meeting with my lawyer and accountant.”

“What?”

“I was also in Incheon.”

“I-Incheon?! Namjoon!”

“I’m moving out for good. I can’t live like this anymore.”

“Namjoon, your father will just cut you off.”

“This is why I meant with my lawyer. I have shares in the business; I’m old enough to pull my cut.”

“Namjoon! Now is not the time for rational thinking! We’ll talk about this later; and not a word of this to father either.” She spoke; fixing my attire.

“…You said you would talk to him; to try and convince him out of this. I’m not going to marry Chorong. Meeting her family doesn’t change anything.”

“I was. But then that photograph of you and your friend leaked in the media. You remembered how upset he got. It couldn’t be mentioned. But…how is she? Is she okay?”

“…I haven’t heard from her since yesterday. I can’t even get to hear her voice. I’m just worried that she won’t speak to me anymore.” I express and my mother warmly sighs fixing my jacket.

“I’m sorry Namjoon. But for now please keep a positive attitude. Even just for tonight.” My mother requests and I was willing to try. 

It all has come down to this; the night of family a dinner.

I had no doubt in my mind that after this meeting; the date of our marriage will officially be announced.

_________

The sound of silver wear tapping and grazing against plates left me in a blank trance. I could hear hearty laughter as wine began pouring; framing a happy moment in others eyes.

And I couldn’t help but wonder; was I the only one feeling this misery?

“So, Namjoon; your father tells me you graduated at the top of your class. I see you are quite the intellectual.” Mr. Park says and I warmly smile at him.

“This is true but only on my best day sir.” I answer and He laughs.

“How are you and Chorong getting along? Anything interesting we parents should know about? It’s been quite a while since you two last saw each other.” Mrs. Park points out and I turn to look at her daughter who took a sip of her wine.

“Chorong and I…don’t really have much to talk about, these days.” I honestly reveal and her mother chuckles awkwardly.

“Ahh, what he means to say is that; this engagement came as quite a surprise to us all that it must be very nerve wrecking for them to have a decent conversation.” My mother falsely explains and then gives me the eye.

“Ah…! It’s true, it’s normal to feel like that; but you both have plenty of time to catch up as much as you want. And you Chori. What do you think of Namjoon? To know your now sitting beside your future husband.” She asks her daughter; who was caught off guard at the questions.

“M-mom.” She calls out; feeling embarrassed. “Uh, Namjoon has been very kind to me. I hope that in the future we can communicate well.” Chorong fully conveys and I sat there quietly with a knife and fork in each hand. 

“Awe, I hope so too dear.” My mother replies and I slowly began eating again.

“Chorong is quite fond of your son Mr. Kim. I feel at ease to know that a man like him will keep my daughter in good hands. However; ……I came across something a few days ago and it made me rather worried of what his intentions are when it comes to other women.”

“Ahem, I’m guessing you saw?” My father asks and the table remains hushed.

“The photo? Yes, I did. I haven’t received the original yet but I’m sure I can do so. However I wanted to give your son the chance to answer truthfully. Who exactly is that girl?” Mr. Park says; addressing his question to me.

Looking up and seeing my mother as she steadily shakes her head; my father decided to take it upon himself and answer Mr. Parks question instead.

“Ah, she’s probably just one of his students. Namjoon has many female admires at our university. He’s quite popular among our faculty too. He fills the most classes.” My father chuckles; explaining something he shouldn’t. “The media just wanted get something out of this. She was no one.” He says and I pause from slicing my steak at his words. “She could have even been the one that sent that picture to the media in th-

The sound of my utensils clattering to my plate had my father stop in mid-sentence. And with silence now so loud in the room; I shift my chair back and stand to my feet.

“Please, …excuse me.” I bow and walk off in a hurry.

“Na-Namjoon. Namjoon!” I hear my mother call me but I still proceeded to leave.

It was better to go than to say something disrespectful overall.

“…I’ll go talk to him Mrs. Kim.” Chorong tells her and then follows.

But the only thing I truly wanted was to leave this this dinner with the last of my dignity.

“Namjoon? Namjoon. Please slow down! Namjoon!” Chorong shouts and I stop in halls of the restaurant.

“Why did you follow me? You should have made it end there.”

“I’m sorry my father brought it up. He was just worried about-

“About what? If I’m currently involved with another woman? Well he doesn’t have to worry. Because, I’m not.”

“Then, the woman is the photo?”

“Is someone I truly care about. However, she won’t accept me because of this. Because of this engagement our parents decided to tie us to.” I reveal and Chorong steps forward.

“…The girl in the picture; It’s Y/N isn’t it?” she asks and I stood there silently. “I saw when Jung-woo escorted her to the room you were in at your party. And I saw the way you looked at her when Jin announced our engagement. I…I didn’t know and I’m sorry.” She says and still words could not escape my lips. “But, I just want to know; and I hope you will accept. Will there be any chance at all that you will feel the same way about me in due time?”

“…Chorong, I-

“I’ll wait for one month. One month so you can give me chance. One month so that hopefully you’ll feel that way for me as well.” She requests and with no thoughts in my mind to accept; I step back and walk away.

** End Of Namjoon’s POV **


	40. NOTICE

First of let me just say Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and giving it so much love. My heart is truly warmed by all the support and positive energy I have received for it.

Honestly every time I post a chapter and see your comments; it's actually like an energy pill and makes me want to continue writing just to bring you amazing new chapters. This Platform is honestly the best! So many great people here! I may not know you all personally but you are near and dear to my heart. And even if you don't comment I still appreciate you! Because you took the time out to have a read. :D <3 

I wanted to take this time to let you know I have not abandon the story.

I haven't posted in two weeks and honestly...every week I miss, I feel more and more guilty.

Truth be told; I have been working on chapters like cray cray and between my heavy hours at work, writing, editing and a bunch of other stuff; I have been left with less time to balance so I can post and ensure everything is okay for your eyes to read.

(Reading that over sounded weird but Imma leave it anyway XD) 

So...with that being said; I wanted to relay to you that I will post the next 5 or 6 chapters next week.

(Unfortunately, something happened within my family and I will be unable to post this weekend. So my apologies on that) 

And to readers who might wonder; "How long will it take for things to happen between the two main leads of this story?"

Well, don't you worry~ You'll be in for a treat for the chapters to come. 

Remember, this is a slow burn novel and your amazing patience will be rewarded in due time. 

I wanted to post all 5 chapters at once instead of having you wait in anticipation for the next week. 

OR......

If it's a case your willing to accept one chapter and wait until the following week; you can let me know.

But it will be more rewarding for me to post all 5 on the original date set. 

Again I am suuuuuper sorry for the delay. Tis not what I wanted :( 

I've become very critical with my writing since i don't have anyone to look over it or proof read it for me or even say; hey, how about this.  
  


So i get reaaaaally nervous and self critical when I am ready to post chapters.

My thoughts actually travel from me thinking things like; 

"Will readers like it?"

"Did I make it too long?" 

"Is the slow burn too much?" 

"Will it upset them?" 

"Will they enjoy this chapter as much a I had fun writing it?" 

Haha, It's funny how i think of your emotions before I post, because honestly....I really want to give you all the best and just a good, interesting and entertaining story the will make your feelings go up and down and....well give you amazing feels in the end.

A story should do that; right? 

So, thank you for your patience and really, thank you for your continued reading of "Crave: The Escort" 

I hope the future chapters to come will be worthwhile for you. 

And I hope you have a fantastic week!! <3


	41. Just a dream or a living nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Okay not all of it but two DX  
> The other three chapters will come; don't stress. The week did not go as I planned. However, I will be off one day this weekend so I got that time to finish my edits!! So I really really really hope you enjoy these two chapters I put out!  
> And also thank you so much for the support! You guys are truely amazing. I actually teared up, no lie! My heart swells up each time i read your comments.  
> So without further ado; enjoy!~

** **

** Taehyung’s POV **

**IT’S BLACK**

**ALL I CAN SEE IS DARKNESS**

**GLASS SLOWLY SHATTERING IN MY MIND**

“Taehyung…; what-what have you done?”

“J-Jin?”

“…You killed him. _You killed_ him, Taehyung.”

“No…., I-I didn’t. I didn’t kill him! It was an accident!”

“Lair, look at your hands.” He tells me, and when I turn them over; my palms were drenched with someone else’s blood. 

Blood…; blood that was stained to my hands with no way of washing it off.

And a man; who was completely unconscious because of me.

**“Murderer.”**

**“Murderer.”**

**“You are Murderer.”**

A voice echoes inside my head and I clench my fists at the sound of that word.

“I am not murderer! Jin told me he was alive! I didn’t kill him! I – I didn’t mean to hurt him! I never meant for anyone to get hurt…” I plead for my innocence; in the jail cell of my own mind.

**“You were Careless, Wild, Negligent and Reckless.”**

“No! I wasn’t! He wouldn’t let me! I wanted to call for help. But He-!

Unable to finish my vindication; I was swallowed by a wave of guilt.  
  


Sucked in by my own darkness; I felt lost within myself.

And just when I thought I would drown in this sea of anguish, I was met with a shimmer of light glistening through the waves.

_“Taehyung?”_

The sound of someone calling my name leads me ashore.

 _“Kim Taehyung.”_ It whispers again and I am eager to find the source. 

With my anxiousness soon satisfied to see who it was; I felt a sense of relief as I walk towards the woman that keeps interfering with these tormenting nightmares I’ve been having for quite sometime.

_“Hey, are you okay?”_

“No, ….I’m not.” I weakly answer; losing strength.

_“What’s wrong? Why are you like this?” She asks reaching for my hand and I am quick to pull away._

“I…I can’t tell you.”

_“Taehyung, …please tell me what’s wrong. Tell me so I can help you.” Y/N persists and I am unable to do so._

“You can’t help me. No one can. I’ll always be stuck here.”

_“Stuck where? Tae…, who’s pressuring you? Tell me so that I can fix it.”_

“You can’t and you shouldn’t be here, Y/N. You’ll get hurt….and I don’t want to hurt you. You will end up seeing a side of me I never wanted to reveal to you. Pleas…just leave me here. I don’t deserve you and you shouldn’t care about me. You can’t fix what has already been done. So please, I’m begging you; just go.” I plead, and with a gentle touch of her hand to my face; …I crumbled to my knees before her. 

_“Then maybe…I can make it better.” She kneels to my level and tenderly holds me in her arms._

Again, this feeling she brings me.

Slowly but surely peeling layers of myself.

Why does a woman like you exist?

And why must you constantly intrude my thoughts.

Why must I feel this way about you; when I know I’m unable to have you for myself?

AND YET….

I felt a sense of calmness and I also felt free. I was in a safe bubble; a dream within a dream.

Let me stay here where I can see you. You are the only person that keeps coming back without wanting something in return. 

You listen to my problems and you try to learn more about me. But, here am; a selfish being without even asking; where your scar came from.

Taking a look at her arm; checking to see if this dream could be real. I ease up her sleeve and there it was.

I’ve wanted to ask you for so long Y/N; but will you tell me? Will you tell who did this to you?

“Who was it? Who hurt you?” I ask; waiting for this long awaited reply.

“You did.” She answers; her voice dead in tone.

“…what?”

“You hurt me.” She says again and I am force to look at her.

**Blood, again there was blood.**

Not on me alone, but on Y/N’s hands as well.

She…she was bleeding. She was hurt.

The scares on her arm grew multiple at a time and as I look towards her face; there knelt a completely different person before.

“YOU! YOU HURT ME! YOU!” They screamed.

“H-Herin?!”

“Look at what you did! I did all of this because of you! Because I… _love_ you! Why…? Why did you do that to me?! Why did you hurt me?!”

“Herin….I-I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I nev-

“LAIR! You Lair! That’s all you ever do. So, just like me…; she _will_ get hurt. And just like me, you abandoned her too.”

“No! No, that’s not true!”

“You…, you killed her. You’re the one that did it.” She says and I step back; trying to find a way to escape from this nightmare.

However, my heart suddenly weighed heavily in my chest.

For the next sight I saw as I turned behind me; was Y/N bleeding lying flat on her back.

But, as I move closer with weary steps; the same man from that night of the accident came into frame of my sight. 

Again, he was still unconscious.

Bleeding from his head as I slowly knelt to my knees to feel his pulse; he swiftly grabs my hand; frightening me out of my sleep again.

**-GASP!-**

**………**

With heavy breaths and cold sweat coving my face, back and chest; I come to see that I am back in my apartment; being tormented by these dreams once more.

These nightmares come every so often, and sleep was nothing more than a wishful dream.

However as of recently, they’ve become even more disturbing. Mainly because…; things don’t tend to end well for Y/N and I in these dreams of mine. 

_Y/N…, I don’t want to hurt you. I never do._

_But…this path I chose to take; was it the right choice to make in order to protect you?_ I quietly thought to myself; rubbing what little sleep I had from my eyes.

Viewing the clock on my nightstand so I could mark just how long I’ve actually been asleep; I noticed that my hours of rest were still at a minimum, as my clock showed me a time of 3:27 am. 

Ever since I left home; my dreams have gotten, well…rather intense. And since it was now early morning; there was no way I was able to fall back asleep again.

Truthfully, I was tired as hell, but… I was also very anxious and felt extremely tense.

Tired…because of the lack of sleep I’ve been having for these past few weeks.

Anxious… because today is officially another anniversary of the WaVe’s grand opening.

And tense because; today….was _that_ day.

The day that Jin has finally agreed for me to see…him.

Aiko Ikeda

The man I almost killed 2 years ago.

_________________________

 **_"Taehyung..., you..._ ** **_you did this.”_ **

**_“You almost killed him.”_ **

**_“How could you do this Taehyung?”_ **

“Tae.”

“Taehyung….?”

“…Taehyung-ah?”

“Yah! Kim Taehyung!”

“Huh?!” I jerk up from my seat; answering to Jin’s calling which snaps me out of my own inner thoughts. 

“Wow…, so I _have_ been talking to myself all this time. You…okay over there?” He questions and I lazily ease forward out of the passenger seat.

“Yeah…, I’m fine. Just a little tired, that’s all.” I answer; pulling my seat belt from around my torso. “So… is this the place?” I ask him, looking at the massive building that stood in my sight before me.

“That’s right. This is the hospital he’s admitted in. We actually made good timing to get here when you think about it though.” Jin points out; powering down the engine of his car.

“Yeah…, I guess we did. But, …why is he located here all the way in Gwangju?” I query and Jin pauses with his hand on the door.

“…Because, we had to transfer him. And also, Dr. Yang is one of the best specialists out there. It’s just a shame that this is the hospital branch he’s been assigned to. However, at least I know the patient is getting the help he so needs.”

“Wait a minute. Dr. Yang? You don’t mean…?”

“Yes. That Dr. Yang.” Jin confirms.

“Shit, you mean to tell me that he- …he knows about-”

“Not into much detail. But yes, he knows.” Jin clarifies, cutting me off. “However there’s no need for you to worry. Dr. Yang has known for a year and a half now. And, he hasn’t said a word to anyone; therefore…were good.”

“…Good? Heh…, hardly. We all who he’s a client of. What if he decides to tell-

“ _He won’t_.tell.a soul. Trust me. He’d be stupid to so and I’m sure he’s not willing to lose everything in the process he’s worked so hard to gain. And believe me; Dr. Yang is much smarter than that.” Jin assures me.

And yet…I was still skeptic.

This was honestly what I’ve wanted for the longest time; however I was still fearful to see Aiko Ikeda in person after two long strenuous years.

Also, it really didn’t help with me constantly seeing him in my dreams.

But If I wanted to overcome my nightmares; I had to face my reality first.

__

Walking along the corridor halls of the infirmary; I could see a familiar face striding straight towards us.

“Dr. Yang, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice.” Jin greets the physician; extending his hand in the process.

“Of course. I’m very glad you both could make it; especially you Taehyung.”

“…How do you know my real name?” I question and Dr. Yang immediately looks at Jin.

“Easy tiger.” Jin says; resting his hand on my shoulder. “I was the one who told him your name.”

“And may I ask why?”

“I needed to inform him, rather than using your alias name. Besides, Dr. Yang… is a trusted friend. Whatever happens between us; stays that way. And not to mention, he’s been taking wonderful care of our…small dilemma, if you will. More importantly; he’s ensuring that nothing misfires in this whole situation itself. Because if it does; …well I need not go further. Isn’t that right, Sang-Hoon?” Jin suddenly addresses Dr. Yang by his first name; firmly holding unto my shoulder.

Even I could feel the tension growing as I viewed Dr. Yang’s Adams apple bobbing as he swallows.

“A-ah, yes. Ahem, …you see, Kim Seok-Jin was very detailed and strict on the requirements for the patients’ health. He also told me that it was imperative for you to be able to see him today. That’s why I took the initiative to be present at this time of visiting. That way I can explain all the information you need to know.” Dr. Yang explains.

However; there was one main thing I needed to know.

“Can he walk? And if so; when will he be able to leave?” I inquired hoping to get the answer I’ve been so longing for.

But instead I was greeted by an unsettling look on Dr. Yang’s face.

“Well, we can’t say for sure; at least, not right now. He’s still in a very fragile state when it comes to certain things. Such as loud noises, bright lights and even the sound of…well vehicle engines.” He reveals and I stood there dumfounded at how bad his condition actually was. “Also when it comes to Aiko’s walking skills; they _have_ improved but…to a bare minimum.” Yang answers. “For now I would say it will take a few more months to see if he will be able to fully walk again.”

“…Then, what about his memories? Is there a chance for him to get them back?” I ask and again Dr. Yang looks at Jin and then back at me.

“We have hope but…right now it’s a lesser chance than we predicted. His memory is…quite mangled; therefore where still running to see if there is a greater chance of him regaining it.” Yang answers; and all I could hear was; **“no hope”**

His answers did not make me feel better. Aiko’s condition…has barely changed since the past 2 years with little improvement.

Glimpsing my sudden sulk in demeanor; Jin steps forwards and makes his request.

“…Can we still see him then? After all; this is why we came all the way here.” he states and Dr. Yang quickly extends his arm towards the hall.

“Yes, of course; this way.” He leads and Jin and I follow.

I could already feel my heart rate begin to pick up speed as we walk through two large doors that were connected to a separate wing. And in few brief minutes; we enter a room that seemed nothing short but private and well facilitated. It had two separate rooms; the concept of a luxury suite.

One room to facilitate visitors that looked almost similar to a full on lounge and the room for the patient in which he laid.

“As you can see this is one of our best rooms on this wing. We have kept him here for the best rehabilitation possible.” Dr. Kang mentions and I could see Akido fast asleep on the hospital bed.

“…It’s past 10 am. Why is he still sleeping? Has he even eaten breakfast as yet?” I ask and Dr. Kang hesitates for a second.

“…Well, you see, last night we had a bit of a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” I peered; turning towards him.

“He had an episode of frantic actions yesterday. He tends to lose his state of mind when he doesn’t remember as to why he’s here or where he’s from. We had to drug in order to calm him down.” Dr. Yang tells us and I automatically turn my attention back to Jin.

“Did you know about this?” I ask him but Jin decided to remain silent. “…Jin, did you or did you not know about this?” I prod one more time and he finally decides to speak.

“…I didn’t know he was drugged.” He answers; looking at Dr. Yang.

“I came all this way to see him. I _need_ to see him wide awake.”

“We did all we could for him this morning but unfortunately Taehyung, he’s still heavily sedated. What if we reshedu-

“No! No more rescheduling anything! It took me a fucking year to get here! I need to see him. Really see him! So I need _you_ to wake him up!” I demanded and Jin steps forward; resting a hand on my shoulder.

“I…don’t think that’s how it works Taehyung.”

“Then why am I even here, Jin? I didn’t plan on coming here to see him strapped down like this! Laying almost lifeless! I came here to make sure he was-

“Still alive?” Jin says; cutting me off. And I clench my teeth at the main truth of it all.

“…Seeing him like this…doesn’t make things better. This…this high class room that he’s in, it doesn’t make things better.” I say walking over to of the night lamps that sat on either side of his bed and picked it up. “I mean, what is this? Is he going to take up night reading?!” I fumed dropping it to the floor. “He shouldn’t even be in here in the first place! _We_ shouldn’t even be here in the first place.” I pointed between Jin and I. “This isn’t right Jin!”

“Listen, you need to calm down; you hear me. This is a hospital.”

“I don’t really give a fuck right now! Tell him to wake him up or I’ll stay here until he does.”

“We don’t have time for this Tae. We have things to do, and we need to start getting back back to Seoul soon. It’s a three hour drive from here!”

“…Then leave without me.” I averred and Jin’s lip twitches at my assertion.

“Say…Dr. Yang, could you give Taehyung and I a moment alone.” Jin authorized, without even glancing over at the physician.

“Suh-Sure, …most certainly.” Yang replies, and then quickly bows before exiting the room.

I could already sense the tension in the air between Jin and I as the door closes behind us. And I was definitely crossing sour ends, seeing Jin completely dazed looking straight through me right now.

With a solid inhale and exhale of his breath; Jin closes his eyes for a brief moment and then stares directly at me.

“…...What’s with you? Huh? We’re finally here and you’re still acting out! The patient is obviously fine. Why can’t you see that?”

“He is _not_ fine Jin; …and this is not what we agreed on! Him being sedated and lying there motionless makes me feel even worse! You told me he was walking again; that he was getting better!”

“He _is_. He is getting better. He got quite the hit that night. Besides…it’s not like he’s dead.” Jin says cold heartedly and I stood there peering at him in disbelief. “Listen, I know how you must be feeling.”

“No, no you don’t! You have _no_ idea how I feel! If you did; we wouldn’t be here in the first place!”

“What are you talking about? Of course I considered your feelings. You’re the one who wanted to see him in person.”

“Like hell! It took you a whole year to agree on letting me see him! You know exactly what I mean by you being considerate of my feelings! I meant from the get go we should have called for help. We should have gone to the police! But you-

“Ya! He may be sedated, but he can still hear us.” Jin points out and I bitterly turn away from him.

“Drugging him, does not prove to me that he’s better. Seeing him up and walking will.” I expressed, looking back at him. “But, why? …Why are they sedating him?” I ask and Jin stood there silently; avoiding my gaze.

Walking closer towards the door; he opens it gesturing for me to step outside and into the visitor’s waiting lounge.

And with the close of the door; Jin turns and shuts the blinds to the glass window, so I could no longer see the patient that was lying in the other room. 

“…They sedated him because…, he’s been regaining his memories.” I hear him reveal and I stood there motionless at the sound of this newly informed information.

“…Why didn’t you-…why haven’t you told me this?”

“That information doesn’t really concern you.”

“Like hell is does! Everything that happens that man concerns me! How long has he been remembering? And when were you planning on telling?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I mean; should I have told you before or after I found out that you decided to go rogue and scare the crap of a client by smashing your fist into a glass mirror!” He expresses with irritation; hands balled into the form of a fist. “Ssst…look, obviously there was a chance that sooner or later he would regain his memories. However, I’ve come to realize that things won’t be in our favor if he remembers about that night.”

“…We can’t keep him here forever Jin. This isn’t right. You gave me your word; you told me-

“ _I told you_ that I would make sure he survives. That was my promise. And I kept it. I didn’t promise you that I would let him rat us out.”

“Jin…” I steadily shake my head. “This-this is wrong.” I say; slowly backing away from him. “I can’t be apart if this. We need come clean; …we need to-

“We need to what? Huh? Go to the police? Fine then; … _you_ go. But just remember this; everything that I did, was all for you.

So yeah Tae; go ahead. I mean, what a grand idea it will be telling the cops that you were _so_ intoxicated while driving two years ago, that you almost killed a guy!” He raves; pacing the room back and forth. “Heh, honestly…I bet your parents would be so proud to know that you’ve even kept such a secret from them for this long, right? But it doesn’t matter; you came clean. However, for them to have a son in prison, well…that will definitely be the greatest highlight of their life.” He sarcastically says; mocking my interest to tell the truth. “Ah, and how could I forget Jae; your little brother. How would he feel to know his big brother that he looks up to so much was in jail? His big and _only_ brother he will have to visit every other month just to see him through a glass window.” Jin dictated; guilt tripping me in such a way that I begin to doubt my own morals. 

“Don’t you see Tae, I did for us. I did this so that you could live a good life. So that _we_ could live a good life.” Jin gestures; pointing his hand between both he and I. “I protected you so that you wouldn’t have to face jail time. I kept him alive like I promised. So the least you could do is stay low and let me handle all of this. …You said you trusted me Tae; and I made a promise that I would take care of everything. Are you…are you doubting me?” He seriously asks; slowly stepping closer.

“…I never said I doubted you Jin. I meant it when I said I trusted you.”

“Then why? Why are you so pent up on telling the cops?! I thought we were past this, Tae. We’ve talked about this so many times in the past. Why are you not past this?! Why is it so hard for you to ju-

“Because! Because I’m not like you Jin!” I snapped; clenching my jaw in anger. “I can’t just shake off this feeling of self-condemnation I’ve been having for the longest time just because you asked me too! It’s not fair. …And I’ve tried. Believe me, I really have. I’ve tried living like nothing was wrong but…it’s far too hard not to. What I did…was horrible. I don’t even think I deserve forgiveness. So, how do you think I felt walking in here seeing Akido restrained like that? This isn’t even a mental ward! So why…why is he in this state?!!” I exclaimed; begging him for what little justification he may have that what I’m seeing here would make sense.

  
And with a sharp breath as he looks at me; Jin moves closer with both hands resting on each side of my shoulders.

“Listen, …I know this is a lot to take in. Especially since it’s the anniversary of when this all transpired. But Tae, your my brother; my _only_ brother. And as your big bro; it is my responsibility to protect you. So, I’m asking you…-No, I’m begging you…please, put all your trust in me. I don’t want to see you behind bars. I don’t want anyone to see you as a criminal. What happened two years ago Tae…, was only an accident. That night, he basically came out of nowhere. Not to mention the fact that there were barley any street lights on that road. …We can’t keep going back to that night. We need to move forward; together.” Jin finishes; and all I could think about was how do I even begin to start doing so.

Aiko Ikeda

Age 29

The man who came out of nowhere

The man who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time

The man who I needed to forget and move forward with my life

…But how?

All these thoughts consumed my head as I stood there dazed; looking into Jin’s eyes.

“…I can’t seem to remember anything before the accident that night. Majority of it is all a blur now. And as much as I’ve tried to re live it and reflect on my actions; I just can’t get past the feeling that all of this is a misapprehension. But, being here now; it’s all too real.” I conclude, shifting my body weight away from him. “I-I can’t be here anymore. I feel like I might lose it. I wanna go back to Seoul.”

“…Sure, no problem buddy. Why don’t you wait in the car and I’ll be right there.” He says handing me his keys. “I just need to make sure Dr. Yang gets all the information needed so we can begin a proper care for Aiko. Will you be okay on your own for a few?” Jin asks and I steadily nod my head in reply.

And with nothing more to say to each other; I leave the room feeling jaded and dismal.

Walking back through the corridors of the halls as I pass and bow to Dr. Yang in the process; I pull out my cell hoping that I could hear from one person only. However in all my stupidity and stubbornness; I knew what I hoped were just wishful thoughts.

Although I knew I had to keep my distance; I was completely struggling with these new layers of boundaries that I had put into place.

Honestly…I wanted nothing more but to hear her dulcet voice again. And even if she were to shout and course me for ignoring her; I’d take it all without complain just so she could me if I was okay.

So…I called her.

**_“Were sorry but this person is unable to accept this call, ple-_ **

And I called her

**_“Were sorry but this person is unable to accept this call, please leave a mess-_ **

And again…I called.

**_“…Please leave a message after this tone.”_ **

And after the six attempts with no answer; I came to the realization that she had probably blocked.

How foolish was I? Thinking I could move on well without her.

I should have known; I shouldn’t have taken it lightly; that she was the only one who could ease my worries away. 

****

** End Of Taehyung’s POV **

**_____**

** Jin’s POV **

“Mr. Kim? I just passed Taehyung in the hallway. Is everything alright?” Yang questions as I continue to stare at the patient in bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you drugged him? You could have at least given me a heads up before we got here.” I say sternly; now looking in his direction.

“I’m sorry Sir. But things got far more worse than what we intended for it to be last night.”

“Worse how?” I turn to him; gearing for whatever information to come. “What could he have possibly done for you to bring him to this state?”

“Well…, he was demanding to see you, Jin.”

“And? It’s not like he hasn’t before.”

“…It’s far more serious that you think. His recalling of events has become more noticeable. He demanded to see the man who put him here. The one who’s responsible for hi-

“Enough. I don’t want to hear another word of it.” I cut him off as I walk over to the fixed window of the room. “However, what I do need to know is about that thing we spoke of two days ago; can it be done? Will you be able to do what I requested?”

“…It’s possible, yes. But it’s far more difficult than tha-

“ _Can_ you or can’t you make damage to his memory possible?” I agitatedly ask; annoyed by his vagueness. “Just enough so that he will stop calling names.”

“…Yes, I can. However; it will take time for the procedure to follow through. I’m not able to do such a surgery on my own. And even so; the hospital would need signed documents from a legal guardian or family member just to bring him into surgery. Also, we can’t trust anyone with this type of surgery. My career is on the line just for even considering this.”

“I get it Sang-Hoon; …we need persons we can trust. And I know plenty of those. I have a few people I’d like you to meet later on at the party. I’m sure they will be of great help to you as well. Just make sure to be present. Tonight is very important me after all. I have much to look forward to. Having this problem on my hands for much longer will only form into a far greater liability than what I need for it to be right now. My future plans are clear. And Mr. Ikeda here; isn’t really a part of it.” I portrayed; giving him a calming smile. “So, now that I’ve said my part. Any questions before I go?”

“…Just one; what about his family? What will you do with them?”

“His mother already made her decision. It’s quite funny how people say money can’t buy happiness. And as for the rest of his family; after a year or so they knew it was finally time for him to sleep in peace. However…if things do come to a bitter end and all of this doesn’t work; do you remember what I told you to say if prosecutors wanted to bring in justice if that day ever comes?”

“…Yes Sir, I do.”

“Good.” I say; looking out the window as I spot Taehyung walking towards the car. “Let’s just hope that day never comes. Now, if we’re finished here; I have more important matters to deal with. Who knows, maybe later tonight; I just might be so lucky to meet someone new.” I fixed my watch; looking at the time.

And with just a few hours left for my big reveal; I thought of how great it shall be to finally meet her face to face tonight.

Let’s just hope my dear Jungkook doesn’t disappoint.

** End Of Jin’s POV **


	42. Do I Know You?

“Okay, so if we just divide these topics between the three; I’m sure we can finish the project much faster.” Sana explains as I kept dozing off; perching my head with my arm. “…Y/N, did you hear me?”

“Huh, oh, yeah…., pfft, for sure.” I answer and she looks at me slightly annoyed. And as if her pouting made it better. “Ah…, I’m sorry Sana. I heard the word divide but, I’m not sure what parts you were talking about. And I…didn’t get much sleep last night. This past week has been really exhausting.”

“It’s fine.” She shakes her head. “I can do it when I get home.”

“No no no no. I can do it, I’ll just prepare whatever you need by Monday.”

“Are you sure? Because between you falling asleep and Eunji working a late shift; I’m not even certain if this meeting for the group project makes much sense anymore.”

“Hey! No fair~ I got scheduled to work. Be reasonable.” Eunji responds from across the room while wiping down the other tables.

“Ugh! Whatever, let’s just…do this another day when your both free.” She ticked; putting her books away.

“Well!” Eunji flamboyantly says tipping her nose and chin in the air. “Someone needs a chocolate cake and her ice green tea latte. You’re lucky I already put in that order.” She peered slowly walking back around the counter.

But watching Sana as she miserably slumps over the table; I gently rub her back now noticing how stressed she really was. 

“Hey, you alright?” I question and she softy mumbles under her arms.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She answers as she turns her head with a smile. But knowing Sana; it wasn’t her usual bright smile I was used to.

Turning my head to grab a drink of my coffee; Sana abruptly slams her pen down on the table with a rise of her head. She then looks at me with her usual curious bright eyes and I sat there staring at her wired eyed with the mug to my lips.

“Can I ask you a question Y/N?”

“Uh…, sure, shoot.” I rest my cup down as I looked at her.

“…It’s about your friend, …Jimin.”

“Oh…OH! Yeah; what is it?” I lean in; fully interested in what she wanted to say but at the same time all I could remember was the conversation that took place between Jungkook and I yesterday after we left the store. 

** Yesterday **

**“Say Jungkook.” I call out to him as we walked outside the clothing store of the mall. “That night at Namjoon’s party; you, Taehyung and Jimin all came there together. I’ve known Jimin since childhood and also; …I’m no idiot. Both you and Taehyung do this line of work that requires…well ‘a lot’. Jimin…, he’s also an escort; isn’t he?” I ask and Jungkook turns to face me with a cunning smirk; confirming what already thought.**

**“You’re no idiot indeed. But just to clarify; it isn’t my place to tell you if he is or not.”**

**_________**

For a while now; I’ve wanted to ask Sana what actually happened between the both of them. But with everything that’s been going on and with what I recently found out about Jimin yesterday; any form of useful detail would be helpful now.

“Well…, you see. Something happened some time ago and I wanted to know if you knew he wa-”

“Hey! Y/N!” I hear my name blare in the café and I could see my brother sprinting towards us.

“Taemin? What are you-

“You left your phone in my bag, again.” He interrupts handing my cell in hand. “Seriously, you’re lucky I wasn’t that far away or else you’d be phoneless today. Your bag is the red one; remember?”

“Ah crap; I’m sorry bro. I was up studying all night and researching about braahhh…-Brazil.” I stop myself from almost blurting out the word brat tamer.

“Brazil?” Eunji questions from behind me and I nod my head earnestly. “Yah, I mean the place famous for carnivals, beaches, coffee!” I slap the table pointing and Eunji. “You know, the good stuff.”

“Alright, but still; you have to more attentive. Look, your phone’s even dead. You should get it charged.” He asserts dipping his hands into both sides of his pants pockets.

“I know…, I’m sorry. Thanks for bringing it though.” I smile and he ruffles my hair into a fuzzy mess.

“Only because you’re my sweet little my sis.” Taemin voiced and I already knew he was up to no good.

“So, you must be Y/N’s friend.” He leans in addressing Sana. “I’ve already met Eunji, but you are…?”

“S-Sana.” She softly replies and Taemin flashes her his usual flirtatious smile.

“Nice to meet you Sana. You have pretty eyes.”

“Huh?” She blushes and I immediately intervene.

“Okay! Time for you to go!” I protest pointing to the door.

“I think I can spare a few minutes.” He says then whispers in my ear. “Hey, is your friend single?”

“Gross. And even if she was; I’d still tell you no.” I answer.

“Awe sis, sharing is caring; don’t you know?”

“Oh bro, I’d rather share a slap to your face before I let you date any of my friends.”

“…Don’t be so quick to talk.” He chimed; poking my cheek.

“Uh…, you both know we can hear you right.” Eunji comments between us before walking back to the counter.

“Hey Eunji~ looking beautiful as always.” Taemin compliments her and she playfully nudges him.

“Ew, Eunji no…don’t encourage him.” I push him away from her; standing between the two.

“Mood killer.” He mumbles.

“Player.” I hissed.

“And this is how you treat your dear brother that brought you your phone, tsk. Anyway, I’ll see you later. I have to get to work.”

“W-work. Wait…, your working today?” I shot up from my seat as Taemin heads towards the door.

“Yeah, they’re having this huge celebration there later on tonight. It’s going to be a full house so they need as much staff as they can get.”

“Um…, may I ask which…part of club you’ll be working tonight?”

“I don’t know, at the bar of the night club? It will be my fifth night there so I assume that’s where I’ll be stationed. Why do you ask?”

“N-no reason! I just wanted to know how work is for ya.” I cheekily smile.

“Uhh…okay.” He responds with a raised brow. “Look, I mean… if you want to swing by later-

“Swing by?! Ha! Why would you think I would swing by there? Haha, that place is not even my style anyway.” I chuckle nervously sitting back in my seat as I plug in my phone.

“Urm, yeah…, well I was gonna say; If you want to swing by later to check out that place; you can. I can even get you in for free. And maybe…I can get drinks for you and your friends as well.”

“I…don’t drink.” Sana says from beside me and I turn to look at her. “At least…not anymore.” She adds shyly.

“Yeah, I might have to pass on that too, I’ll be working late.” Eunji responds from behind the counter. “But if my supervisor decides to close up for me later; maybe, who knows.” She shrugs.

“So then…I have one maybe and one none drinker. No biggie, I can make you nice iced tea if I have to Sana.” Taemin coaxes her to still come. “And sis; what about you?”

“Well…, I’m not making any promises; but, we’ll see.” I answer powering my phone up. “I’ll text you if anything changes.”

“Alright!” He cheers coolly. “I can finally show you my skills in person. Anyway, I gotta run! We need to be there early to start prepping for tonight. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Ha…okay, later!” I reply in slight panic now seeing the massive amount of missed calls and texts popping up on my phone screen.

“Your brother…” Sana mentions and I look up at her. “…he seems, nice.”

“Ah…well, if you like that type.” I say; looking back on my phone again.

“He looks familiar though; like I’ve seen him before.”

“Really? He’s been in the states for a while now. I’m not sure if that’s possible.” I relayed; turning to face her. “But anyway, you were going to ask me something before he came in? About Jimin?”

“Oh, um, heh, never mind.” She shakes her head. “It’s nothing; forget I mentioned it. Besides; it was silly anyay.” Sana states as she quickly shot up from her seat. “I…need to use the restroom, so.”

“O-oh, okay.” I watch as she hastily walks away and I couldn’t help but notice that she’s behaving weird once again when it comes to the topic of Jimin.

All in all; I knew I had to get to the bottom of that sooner or later; but for now I had a more urgent matter to deal with.

Between the number of missed calls and text messages that were being highlighted on my phone screen; I knew more or less that I was in hot water for not responding to any of them.

Threading through the notifications; I could see messages from both Jungkook and my dad.

However there was something else on my screen that baffled me the most.

**(6 missed calls - Kim Taehyung)**

“…Holy hell…” I breathe; staring at my phone in disbelief with lips parted.

It was one thing to call once; I would probably assume it was an accident.

However; for him to ring my phone six times?

Really…, how is it that one person could possibly be so conflicting.

Wasn’t _he_ the one that texted and said he didn’t want to speak to me anymore?

Why must he constantly torment me like this???

Why must he continuously play with my head??

As if ghosting me wasn’t enough.

With my mind buzzing and a headache rolling in; I scroll through the rest of my notifications and come across the messages that Jungkook had left me.

**_ “Hey, about tonight; I really hope your still up for it.  _ **

**_ I know you’re nervous but I wanted to let you know, I’ll be there when you need me.” (SENT 7:24 am)  _ **

**_ “I havn’t heard back from you all morning. I’m assuming your still asleep? Just remember to meet me outside your place at 6pm sharp. I’ll pick you up then.” (SENT 11:39 am) _ **

** “Also I wanted to give you a heads up. Taehyung will be there; and…so will Namjoon and Chorong. It will difficult but, just relax and don’t spazz. I’m there if you need me.” (11:41 am) **

****

“Fuck…” I grit my teeth; realizing I was about to bite off more than I could chew tonight.

And if that wasn’t enough to send me spiraling; well….the single voice message I had just received, will.

With a press of my thumb accessing my voicemail; my body stiffens at a voice I havn’t heard in the longest while.

**“Hey, Y/N, It’s me; Taehyung.”**

He breaths through the phone and I press my cell against my ear.

**“I know I’m the last person you want to hear from right now but…I just really wanted to hear from you. I…I was hoping we could talk in person? Jungkook told me you were going to the Masquerade ball tonight so…; I figured…if you’re up for it; I’d really like it if we spoke.”**

He softly chuckles and I couldn’t help but picture his smile.

**“You must think I’m crazy for leaving you this message, huh? You have no idea how crazy it made me not hearing your voice.”**

He mentions and I felt my heart beat heavily.

**“Y/N, I…I know I’ve messed up. But I am messed up. I have…I have something important I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago.**

**And…I don’t want to say whatever I have on my mind over the phone. I need to tell you this face to face. So…, if you can; …please respond.”**

**-BEEP-**

_End of Voice message_

_To replay the message press 1_

_To delete this message and go on; press 2_

_To save the message-_

Gripping my phone in hand as I continued to listen to the voice operating system; I felt a tap on my shoulder and I instantly jolt in shock looking behind me.

“Whoa…, chill. It’s just me.”

“Oh Eunji.” I took a deep breath; placing my phone face down on the table and with a dry swallow; I rub the temples of my forehead.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay, I just…” I trail staring at my cell.

“Okay, spill jumpy. Why are you all jittery today?” She asks as I begin to scratch the back of my head; conjuring up a reply. “And don’t you dare say you had caffeine, because we both know you can’t handle that shit.”

“Me? Pfft, jittery? Ha, I’m not jittery. I’m just…”

“MMmhmm…” she folds her arms not buying into any of my bull.

“…Okay, fine. It’s something truly hard to explain though.”

“Oh yeah, try me.”

“Well…., you see. I already had prior plans to go back to the WaVe tonight.”

“The WaVe?” She repeats; looking at me a bit puzzled.

“Yeah…, Jungkook kind of invited me to the VIP party and-

“WHAT!?” She exclaims jumping out of her seat. “You got invited to the ball? No. Frigging.way! This is HUGE!” Eunji rejoices in excitement and I couldn’t help but smile at her.

“You think so? To be honest I’ve been freaking out all week about it. And I’ve been second guessing myself if I should still go or not.”

“What!? No! You should go!” She tells me; shaking my shoulder.

“Really?” I ask her and she nods earnestly.

“Yes, really! You’ve been in a slump all week and I hate seeing you like this. And if that party will be able to get your mind of things; then I say go, enjoy it. You really deserve it.” Eunji relays as she holds my hand and a part of me felt guilty not being able to tell her the truth as to why I’m going.

“Thanks Eunji. You always seem to know what to say in order to make me feel better.”

“That’s because I’m awesome.” She gloats and I playfully slap her hand away.

“Oh! By the way, I wanted to ask you. Have you notice Sana? She’s been in a sulky mood all this week too.” I ask and Eunji rests her tray before me and begins to speak.

“Sana? Oh! Right…, you’ve only been here a few months now; so you wouldn’t have a clue about what happened some time ago would you.” Eunji says and my brows rise with attentiveness.

“Huh?! Wait…what happened?” I question as Eunji looks over bother her shoulders and then sits back down beside me.

“Ahhh…, she really doesn’t like to talk about it, but it’s been two years since it happened.” She states and then looks at me with an expression of worry. “……Her cousin went missing two years ago and his family hasn’t heard a word from him since. However they decided to end the investigation and call it quits.”

“What!? Why? Haven’t they found any clues or leads as to where he might be?”

“Nope, nothing. His mother even agreed to end the investigation herself. But according to Sana’s mother; his family was in great debt. Her cousin continuously borrowed money from loan sharks, and it had indeed put him and his mother in a lot of danger. But…, ever since he went missing; they seem to be living pretty well. People are beginning to speculate fowl play within the family itself though.”

“….Damn, no wonder Sana’s been out of it. Is there anything we can do to help her out?”

“Hmm, I’ve asked many times but I think it’s best to let her be until she’s ready to come around. She gets like this every year around this time. She’ll be back to her perky self by Monday.” Eunji mentions and I look in the direction of where Sana went.

“I sure hope so. But at the same time I feel useless not being able to help. What was her cousin’s name?”

“Umm…Aiko Ikeda I think.” Eunji says and I felt an eerie chill run through my spine.

To be missing for two years without trace? It must be heart breaking for their family.

“By the way…” Eunji slowly leans in and whispers; covering her mouth to my ear. “Is it me or has that lady been staring at you for quite some time now.” Eunji says and I turn to look into the direction in which she bobs her head in. “Oh! Did you see that? She looked away.”

And to my astonishment; Eunji was right.

There, across the seating area, sat an elderly lady who was elegantly dressed. And even though I knew it was rude of me to stare; I couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she truly was.

With a side sweep bun to her hair and a pearl necklace with earrings to match; I figured she must be of high status. And as I continued to look at her; she gracefully picks up her cup and sips on her beverage inside.

“Wow.” I mutter and she suddenly looks our way. 

“Crap.” Eunji and I say simultaneously covering our face; and we couldn’t help but hear her chuckle in the background.

“Do you think she saw us?” I ask.

“Of course she did! Now we like the stalkers.” She replies.

“Uh, excuse me! Could I have refill please?” A customer requests and Eunji swiftly shot up from her chair.

“Ah! Yes Sir! Right away!” She quickly answers; grabbing the tray along with her. “Duty calls.”

“Haha okay. I’ll be here~” I reply; waving her of as she attends the gentleman. “Ah, I wonder what’s taking Sana so long. Maybe I should go check on her.” I mumble to myself; pushing my chair back. And as I’m about to stand I now see the lady from before standing in front of me.

“…Amazing.” She finally says; and I sat there quietly very bewildered. “You look just like her.”

“I-I’m sorry. I look just like who?” I ask and she simply smiles.

With our eyes glued to each other for quite some time; I suddenly see a tall strong built man step up from behind her.

“Madam Choi, I think it’s time we leave now.” The robust man advices and the elderly woman finally avert her eyes from mine.

“Ah, yes.” She softly replies; following his hand as he gestures towards the exit.

And with a deep bow from the man; I quickly stand up bowing and returning his politeness two folds.

Strange as it was; I couldn’t help but watch as they both left; and with one last look my way; the lady called Madam Choi waves me a goodbye.

____

“Madam Choi, I thought we agreed to not speak with her. This will only heighten your need to see her more.”

“I know…, but how could I not. After all years, she is my daughter’s child; my only granddaughter.”


	43. A friendship Tested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry for the wait! D: And Please accept my love! ^^''  
> (Interesting side note; Jungkook's POV was not suppose to happen. It was a last minute decision. I hope it was worth it.)  
> Thank You Uchuchu.art on insta for allowing me to use her Fan Art!  
> Her works are so amazing!

** **

** **

** Taehyung’s POV **

My mind has become completely blank. What’s the use of overthinking about something when all it does is remain the same?

This is how I felt.

Completely useless to my own benefit

Nothing really changes in life.

But to be honest; I had hoped it would.

Instead; it was just my childish way of believing I could leave the things I’ve done in my past behind me.

Kim Seok-Jin, as I stand here before you thinking of what you told me on our way home; I’ve come to the conclusion that I am nothing more than a pawn for your using. 

As I stand before you today; in the safe place you call your office; I now realize that you need me more than I do you.

Without me; who would play out your requests that led you to reach further than you are now.

Without me; you would have gotten nothing.

But because of one mistake I have made; one that almost cost another person their life; I am trapped in this hell hole for your cause where I feel that I am eternally indebt to you.

So tell me Jin; what is that you need from me now?

Because my life has become nothing more than me being a puppet on a string to do as others please.

“I trust you remember our previous discussion we had for later, right.” Jin reminds me; as I held the gold painted Volto masquerade mask in my hands. “Both you and Jay will be wearing the same mask for the event. He will be our decoy for this plan. Whatever you feel best to do tonight; I insist you do it. We only need enough proof to end their engagement. Do you understand?” He asks and I stood there without an answer.

What should I have said?

That I refuse to do it?

That he should find someone else?

It wouldn’t matter; because everything was already my fault

It was my doing in the first place. The reason Namjoon was forced into this marriage.

And because I was the one who caused this problem; it was my responsibility to fix it.

Isn’t that right; Jin? At least, that is how you made it out to be. 

The life of an escort is a fickle one. Especially one that was packed with task that needed to be fulfilled.

And it’s so much worse when you’re the one that’s linked with such an unforgivable past.

You’re link with actions that haunt you for the rest of your life. Actions that put a toll on your mental state, even when you’re not thinking about it.

I watched closely as Jin sat in his designer leather seat chair as he crossed his legs; the man with no worries and not a care in this world.

Taking out a box of his own personal king of Denmark cigars with a smile plastered on his face; Jin hands me a single smoke as I viewed the gold label with his name coated on the side. 

“You’ll it need later tonight.” He says closing the box. “Since we’ll be officially celebrating our new accomplishment later this evening.”

“You know I don’t smoke Jin.” I reminded him; placing the cigar back on his desk. “But let me be the first to congratulate you on this new project ahead.”

“Thank you. And believe when I say this Tae; I couldn’t have done any of it without you.” He relays and I almost found it hard to believe he’d admitted the truth.

“Me? Heh, how so?” I ask wanting to know more in detail. And he smiles as if I should have already known.

“You Tae; you are quite special to me. We have been through a lot over the years, and no matter what the situation; you have always remained loyal and stood by my side.” He states leaning back in his seat and I continue to listen to this new found gratitude. “You’re always loyal, hardworking a gentleman and extremely fair; you are by far the best out of the lot that I have here. Not to mention; your bookings have sky rocketed since that incident with Ah-In. Apparently news travels far within their circle. And according to those clients themselves; they seem to find your…sudden destructive reaction quite masculine.” He laughs at the outcome then stands to his feet. “People are strange; aren’t they?” Jin rhetorically asks; but even so, I really wanted to answer that.

The only strange people on this earth; were the ones that held power like you Jin. Those people are the ones that found me worth wild for their entertainment.

And these days; I’ve grown to accept that this is how it will always be.

“Strange indeed.” I say; helping his ego in that form of way. “I’m glad business is still booming regardless of my actions.”

“Oh…it seems you can do no wrong in their eyes.” He smiles. “You are the truly the epitome of the perfect man; our company’s greatest design. That’s why it would be a waste for you to be elsewhere but here. You made the right decision Tae. Leave that past behind you and move forward with me.”

“I’m not perfect; nor am innocent in my eyes. However, I’ll continue to work for you as long as you keep your promise and keep that man safe in proper medical care. I’m grateful to you Jin. Please don’t let me regret my decision.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t dare go back on our promise.” He says now sitting at the edge of his desk. “You know Tae; you and I…were not so different. Even though we are not related by blood; I still acknowledge you as my brother. And because I’ve known you my entire life; I figured it was now time to give you the promotion you so deserve.”

“A promotion? …What _kind_ of promotion?”

“I won’t be able to fully manage majority of these businesses for much long. And you my dear friend already have all the knowledge about most of my work. Be my partner in this future project of mine. After all; you are the one that got us all here.”

…Partner? Jin’s partner….

The words that escaped his mouth left me in a daze. I could see his lips continue to move however couldn’t hear a thing.

**“So, will you take over, and work by my side?”**

I read his lips

Still, to what extent?

Before I could give him an answer to his request; we both hear a knock on the office door. And with Jin already knowing just who it was; he allowed them to open the door and come in.

“A pleasant afternoon again Mr. Kim; I have good news.” Yoona walks in with file folders tucked in her grasp. “The files you ask for just came in. I think you’ll be equally pleased with both. I know I was.” She announced as she walks in and hands him the folders.

“Excellent work Yoona. That’s why you’re my favorite girl.” He flashes her a smile as she nods then leaves the room with the door closing behind her. “Humph, as fun as it may be; it gets less and less exciting when they become fully trained.” He effortlessly says skimming through the files.

And without me having to ask him what it was; Jin decides to share this new found good news he’s just received.

“Here; why don’t you have the first official look. After all; you will be my newest partner.” He expresses and I steadily reach for the files.

With an open mind and genuine common knowledge of Jin’s past business proposals; I figured I was prepared to see what he had in store.

However; I was completely and utterly in over my head for what I was about to see.

For Kim Seok Jin; the man I’ve known all my life; was truly the type who was always one step ahead.

In the folder that he had given to me; was a file filled with the personal information on the last person I wanted with to come in contact with.

“Does she look familiar?” He inquires as I viewed Y/N’s photo on the top left corner of the file. “…I assume you know this woman; am I right?” I hear him speak again and all I could focus on were the contents on the page.

Age, height, eye color and blood type were all listed under Y/N’s name. And as I scrolled through the file; the rest of the information in ink contained details on where she lived now and previously before.

Jin had definitely made his target

Unfortunately it had to be on the one I wanted to keep him away from the most.

Slowly flipping through the document, checking to see what else he’s found; I suddenly came across something that no one could have imagined just how far Jin went to ensure things always went his way.

There, for my eyes to see; were the exact photos that were issued all over the blogs and news sites last week.

The photos that were taken of her and Namjoon the very last day she and I saw each other.

It’s crazy how irritated I felt seeing this. To know Jin went to this extent made me even more concerned for Y/N’s safety.

Closing the file in my hands as I concealed my emotions; I question him about the photos that caused a stir on local websites.

“…Yes, I know her. Did you…have her followed?”

“Ah! That! I’m guessing you ask because of the photos right? But to be honest; it was Namjoon I had my PI follow. Luckily, he led me right to her that day.” He responds and I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“…Is there a reason as to why I’m seeing this?”

“No main reason in particular. However, she’s quite the rare one isn’t she? To live in the same complex as you and go to same university is what I might call a fine coincidence. But it has now come to my understanding that not only has she been to The WaVe once but she has also work at two of my establishments. Ssst, I just can’t seem to understand why she’s been working right under my nose without my knowledge.” He chuckles taking the folder from me. “I’m sure Namjoon knew. I mean, that is where he met her that day. But what I’m truly curious to know is; were you aware of this, Tae?”

“…I was. What about it?” I answer with another question behind it and I could see the corners of Jin’s lips curl up into a smile.

“Well, she _is_ your neighbor. Is there anything you’d like to inform me about her?”

“…Like what? This woman is just a neighbor. Matter of fact; we aren’t even that close. She’s just someone who lives on the same floor as I do.” I answer and Jin continues with his appraisal.

“I see, then tell me; what do you think of her? Do you think this one worth my time?” He asks and I could feel my jaw clench tightly at his words.

**Of course…; I should have known things would come to this when Namjoon warned me that night.**

**But, why?**

**Why did it have to her?**

**Out of all the females there; who would eagerly bid to your fitting needs; why did you pick her?**

**This is exactly what you said about the last woman you decided on keeping for the thrill of your own carnal entertainment.**

**There was no way I’d allow it. Not with her.**

With a smile on my face and a shake of my head; I kept my cool composer and gave Jin my answer.

“…If you’re referring to what I think you are; I highly doubt that she’d be into that type of play. She’s just university student who majors in architecture. I'm sure she’s not your type or the type to be involved in such things right now.” I relay and Jin tilts his head to the side as he lightly chuckles.

“How would you know?” He coolly asks, opening back her file. “…How would you know this woman isn’t my type…; when you say you hardly know her?” He questions again; and I could definitely tell he was now testing just how close Y/N and I were. “Heh…Tae, you know how much I despise dishonesty, right? I just want you to be real with me like you always are. I’d hate for us to start lying to each other. Then I would have to cut ties. And you know when I cut ties; …they are cut permanently. So, I’ll ask you one last time; how would know that she’s not my type?”

“And I am being honest Jin. And…I’m only making my assumptions based on the personality I think she has. Even by just looking at her, you can see she isn’t really the type. 

“Interesting; I guess you and I are not so alike after all. Because; she is definitely the type I’ve been looking for.” He says as he stares at her photo and I could feel every fiber in my being beginning to boil.

“May I ask why that is?”

“Just a gut feeling; you know.” Jin responds; closing back her file. “I mean, sure it’s a coincidence that you both live in the same building; but for her to be in my place of business more than once; seems more like fate to me. And now that Namjoon has been put on limited interactions with her; I can now finally meet this woman in person tonight.”

“…Tonight?” I repeat; remembering that Jungkook was bringing her with him.

“Ah, didn’t you know? She’s actually my special guest for the evening.” He boasts with a smile as he hands me the other document he received from Yoona. “Why don’t you take a look; I hope you’ll like this new project better than the first one. After all; you’ll be in charge of recruiting; partner.”

Opening the second file Jin gave me; I now see what he has been planning all along. 

A new business that that targeted foreign high rollers; that money would no longer been an issue in his eyes.

A place where gambling and sexual exchange would be it’s prime hit.

The largest underground casino was being put into play.

** End of Taehyung’s POV **

_____

** **

** Jungkook’s POV **

“Damn it, why isn’t she answering?” I mumble; checking to see if Y/N has seen any of my text messages. But still; all of them were marked unread. “Ugh, please don’t tell me she chickened out on the very day of the event. Jin will be on high watch if she doesn’t show up.”

Dialing in her number so that I could give Y/n quick call; I hear the office door open and in walks Kim Taehyung.

Surprised by my appearance; he pauses by the entrance. And with our eyes now making contact; Taehyung slowly closes the door behind him and heads over to his side of the room.

It had been a week since Tae and I last saw each other in person. And our previous conversations we had days before, weren’t exactly as casual as they use to be.

I could feel it already; the awkward tension within the room.

And even though I knew we were both on different ends of things; I decided to be the one to speak first.

“I…didn’t expect to see you here this early.” I say to him as he walks pass me and to his seat. “Did you just get here?”

“Actually...no, I’ve been here for a while now.”

“Oh? Working?”

“Not exactly, I had a…well; I had an errand to run with Jin earlier this morning.” He answers; and I couldn’t help but notice how uneasy he looks with his reply. “And you; I’m guessing you came here to pick up your mask for later?” Taehyung asks; as he bobs his head to the box I had on my desk.

“Ah, well, you know Jin; always wants us to wear a mask that he’s custom built with his own design.” I mention as I waved the Venetian face wear in my hand. “To be honest…I’m beginning to think it’s just his way to track us during these events. Do you think he put a chip in there as well?” I joked and Taehyung chuckles as he shook his head.

“Heh, at least yours isn’t full faced.” He answers; revealing his mask as he places it on the counter before me.

And strangely enough; his _was_ far different from the previous ones he’d worn before.

“Huph, …well this is a first. Jin never normally chooses to hide _your_ good looks; …why would he decide on giving you something like this?”

“I’m sure he has his reasons. But it’s mostly pertaining to a request that he’s given to me for tonight.”

“…A request?” I repeated. “…What _kind_ of request?” I query; knowing very well that Jin’s given favors were more like demands that needed to be met.

“…One that involves Namjoon’s fiancé.” He mentions; and I pause for a second; processing what he’s just told me.

“W-wait a second; you mean Cho-rong? As in Chorong Park; of Park Industries?”

“That’s the one.” He simply says and I couldn’t help but wanted to know more.

“…What exactly did Jin ask you to do Taehyung? And why does this _‘favor’_ involve Chorong Park?” I probed and Taehyung sat there quietly without answer. “……Well?”

“Look, …I’d rather not say it Kook.” He wearily responds and I couldn’t help but scoff at his reply.

“Don’t tell me…; …is Jin planning on pinning infidelity as a reason to void Namjoon’s and Cho-rong’s engagement?” I say and the look alone on his face shows me I hit the nail on the head. “Fuck…, Tae; you know toying with that girl’s emotions will only dig you deeper in regrets.” I advised him but he simply chuckles at my warning.

“To be honest, it really doesn’t matter anymore. The regrets I have in my life so far are just debts that need to be paid.” He shrugs; and I assume this isn’t a first.

“Debt? Hah…Taehyung…; what do you mean by debts?”

Watching Taehyung as he slowly rises to his feet; he stares at me with the look of gloom in his eyes.

Never before have I seen him this worn out.

Never before have I seen him this distant.

“I’ve done some really awful shit Kook. I just can’t believe I keep getting away with all of them.”

“You’re not making any sense Taehyung. What are you taking about?”

Soundly looking down to his feet; Taehyung grew silent for what felt like minutes before he decided to speak again.

“To tell you the truth…, it was my fault Namjoon’s arranged marriage fell through.” He states.

“…What are you talking about Tae? How is any of this your fault?”

“A year ago……, Jin asked me to meet with one of his clients. He said it was a very important meeting at the time. However, I had no idea who that woman was when I met her. A few months ago, I found out the truth. That so called ‘client’ who Jin asked me to meet with; was a sole investor who’s supposed to sign off on Namjoon’s father’s business. But without my knowledge; Jin used his resources and me to get her to co. sign with him instead.” Tae reveals as I stood there dumbfounded by this new found information. “I’m…I’m not a good person, Kook. And I’ve come to realize that I’ve only been living like this because I bring others pain.”

“What…? Tae; don’t be silly. You didn’t hurt anyone.”

“Yes…I have.” He says as he looks up at me. “Too many people to count. So…, that’s why at this point in my life… I’ve made the decision to finish what I’ve started. I’m going to end Namjoon’s engagement.-

“Tae!”

“-as Jin requested.”

“Don’t do this!”

“-Just please…; promise me that you won’t bring Y/N to the party tonight. Honestly, it would be better if she didn’t come.” He mentions and I slowly took a step back as I shook my head at him.

“No, …I’m not making another promise to you when it comes to her. Not anymore.”

“Jungkook-

“You don’t have a say on what I do or shouldn’t do with her anymore. She doesn’t belong to you, Tae. It was your choice to walk away that day; remember?”

“...I do. And I know, I caused her pain. But, It doesn't matter what I did that day. At least, not right now. Right now, my only concern is for her safety." Tae conveys with steady breaths. "I'm serious Kook; she can’t be there tonight. Tell her not to come.”

“...Why should I? Give me one good damn reason why you care.” I ask him and he remains silent without answer. “Tae, if you go through with this; then what? What other things will Jin ask of you to do until he’s satisfied?”

“It doesn’t matter. …I don’t have a choice.” 

“You _have_ plenty Tae. I just don’t understand why you don’t weigh your options out first.”

“…Then just understand that it’s something I have to do.”

“Bullshit. …So, that’s Jin’s plan, huh? Getting the heiress of Park industries caught cheating on her fiancé. While you stand in as the one who does all the work. Do you know what that would do to her? To her family? Taehyung; think about this decision you’re making before you act on it.” I cautioned, knowing the after effect this will have on him. “I’m taking Y/N to the WaVe tonight, whether you like or not.”

“I don’t want her anywhere near that place. …I never wanted her to be this involved in any of this from the begining.”

“Well, I guess it’s too late for that now, huh? However, I might be able to change that.” I say stepping closer to where he stood. “There is something going on here Tae; something I intend to get to the bottom of. And no matter how many times I try to ask; I keep getting the same answer. So, for the sake of saving our friendship; I’m gonna ask you one last time. Is there anything you need to tell me before I leave for tonight? Anything that’s been bothering at all?” I ask him; hoping he would just come clean about what took place two years ago.

“….No Kook, I have nothing that I need to tell you.” He says coldly.

“…Tae…” I slowly shook my head again; knowing there is no turning back from this. And as he grabs his items that he so came for; he stops and warns me once more.

“Kook, just for the sake of saving _our_ friendship; I need you to heed this warning. If you decide on consistently digging into something you shouldn’t; I cannot promise you or anyone you involve their safety. Let me take care of my problems on my own. I really don’t need you snooping around; especially if y/n is involved. I don’t need any more problems. Also, let me make this very clear; do not bring her anywhere near Jin tonight, do you understand?” He demands then continues to head towards the door.

“…Oh, I understand. You’ve pretty much made things so much more clear to my eyes. If you’re so concerned for Y/N’s safety; then maybe you should man up and tell her the real truth. Don’t you think that would be better? Why don’t you tell her the real reason you can’t be with her; huh? The true reason, and how your afraid of Jin finding out. The reason; of how you’re still fucking your boss’s sister who is undeniably married to a Choi!”

“Yah! Jungkook!” He turns on his heels and strides straight towards me.

“What? Did I lie?” I question; meeting him halfway. “I bet you Hyoseong doesn’t even care how you got hurt!” I say pointing to his hand. “Don’t you see Tae; both Jin and his sister have you wrapped around their fingers that you don’t even see what’s wrong from right.”

“That’s not fair. You went too far.”

“Oh really? You know…, it’s funny because; initially, I told Y/N not to get herself involved with you. She couldn’t handle the situations and baggage that that you keep holding on to. But fuck Tae, _you_ can’t even handle what you’re going through.” I relayed; completely frustrated by his stubbornness. “You’re spiraling and you don’t even see it.”

“Don’t you think I already know that!?” He shouts as his shoulder tenses in response. “I don’t have much control over my life right now Kook and I damn well can’t control what will happen to others if they start meddling in things that Jin has already put into place. …Y/N…Y/N doesn’t need to be there. Hell, I’d prefer if she was in another city right now. The thought of Jin breathing the same air as her makes me sick. I can only do so much until I get dragged back down again.” He expresses and I could see how upset he truly was. “How is she? Is she alright?” he suddenly asks and I could tell he still hasn’t spoken to her since.

“…She’s fine.” I say; then he steadily nods and heads towards the door.

But before I gave him a chance to leave; I call out to Tae asking him one last question.

“Hey, do you regret it? That choice you made?”

Stopping in the entrance doorway; he stands still thinking of his actions.

“… Each and every day.” He replies not looking back.

And just like; Taehyung left.

But who would have thought that the choices he made would come back to haunt him all in one night.

** End of Jungkook’s POV **

** **


	44. Between Friends

A chilly night like this always tends to bring chaos somewhere.

A chilly night that was about to intertwine everyone into each other’s faith.

____________

**Yoongi's Side Story**

With a single draw of his newly lit cigarette, and ashes peeping through from its budding end; Yoongi exhales slowly; as a cloud of smoke leaves his lips while looking up into the evening sky.

“Idiot…” he mumbles referring to himself; recalling the incident that took place of how he saw Jimin leaving with his new friend.

“What happened with that New Year’s resolution?” Hoseok asks; fixing the tie to his attire from their shared living room. “I thought you quit smoking.”

“Tch, I did.” Yoongi retorted in annoyance. “I’ve just been… a little stressed over something lately.”

“Or…did you actually meant to say; over someone.” Hoseok quipped and Yoongi’s eyebrows twitch in response. “Would you stop brooding on that evening already? The guy you saw was probably just Jimin’s friend and nothing more.”

“A friend? Heh, he completely ignored my phone call. You should have seen him. It was like I didn’t even exist.”

“Like you haven’t done that to him before? Serves you right; playing your hot and cold games with him, remember?”

“That’s different.” Yoongi points out; taking another draw from his cig and then exhales. “This is why I never wanted to get involve with a student in the first place.” He hissed.

“Then why did you get involved with him?” Hoseok contours and Yoongi sat there quietly; tapping the excess ash off his burning bud. “Admit it, as much as you try your best to cover up your feelings; it’s pretty obvious that you really like Jimin.”

“… _Oh really_? And…, what makes you so sure about that?” Yoongi questions him; trying to source a tangible reason for these feelings he’s been carrying for Jimin.

“Well…, for one; you’re not much of a talker. But when it comes to topics relating him; I just can’t seem to shut you up about it.” Hoseok remarked, looking at his friend. “Besides…, student or not; I’ve only seen you truly smile when you’re with him.”

“…What? Heh, the fuck kind of cliché quote is that?” Yoongi chuckles; disbelieving such a thing has ever really happen. “I smile all the time, not just with him.”

“Oh? So you admit it then.”

“Admit what?”

“That you smile when you’re with him?” Hoseok happily relays and Yoongi sneers at his comment.

“No…, I’m just saying that your logic made no sense.”

“Pfft, so you’re really going to deny it? Honestly, you two might as well be in a relationship.”

“I don’t _do_ relationships. Their just waste of time and, someone always gets hurt in the long haul.”

“Then what about what Jimin wants? Seriously Yoongi; he was the only person you called when you fell ill the other day.”

“…I needed someone to make me soup.” He casually says looking at Hoseok.

“We-were roommates!” Hoseok shouts; disbelieving his friend could be this adamant. “ _I_ could have gotten you soup!”

“Well you were working that day, so?”

“And yet pulling Jimin from classes that day was more feasible to your liking. Admit it; he was the only person you would allow to come here when you were feeling at your weakest. And as much as you _still_ hate to admit it; you thoroughly enjoyed that he took care of you night.”

“Ugh…, I seriously need to get my own place.” Yoongi groans in annoyance as he stood to his feet.

“Still gonna deny it? Or should I go on?”

“God…, please don’t.”

“Let’s see…, what else is there?” Hoseok ponders; watching while Yoongi enters the kitchen. “Ah! I know. You tend to get jealous when he talks to other men.”

“I don’t get jealous, I get annoyed.” He explains opening the refrigerator door. “There’s a difference.” 

“T-that’s not much of a difference Yoongi.”

“Well it is to me.”

“Fine…, then how about the fact that Jimin’s the only person that can put up with your stubbornness. Because most of the times; I really can’t do it.” Hoseok relays. “…He’s the only one that you look at with such content. I’ve honestly never seen you seriously give that guy the cold shoulder like you do most of us. You treat him different than other. And most importantly…; Jimin’s the real reason why you’re still educating at Korea University.” He reveals and Yoongi remains silent; staring into the half empty fridge. “…Did you tell him yet; that you might be leaving Korea soon?”

“…No.” Yoongi answers, pressing his cigarette on the hard suffice of the ash tray; completely outing it. “Why do think I’ve been keeping him at such a distance? Whatever we have going on now; I’d rather keep it that way than to venture any further.”

“Either way, you’re going to have to tell him sooner or later.”

“…I haven’t even decided if I’m taking the job yet. I’d rather not rush into things.”

“Yoongi; …it’s been three months. All you’ve been doing is stalling. The company needs a reply by next week. Are you seriously going to wait up until then to tell him? He deserves to know the truth. And even if you are considering on not taking the job; telling Jimin you got an offer elsewhere is a good first step.” Hoseok advices; leaving his friend in a deeper sense of confusion. 

“…How could I? He’s better off without me. I mean, what could I possibly offer an escort anyway?” He bitterly says; trying to cover up reasons as to why he should stay.

“You were the one that constantly told him to do whatever he wants; that you didn’t care about his line of work.”

“Yeah, well…I lied.” Yoongi reveals closing the refrigerator door as he faces his friend. “…I do care. I care about him and I care about what he thinks of me. I also care that even though I might leave this place for good; I’ll still be unable to return the feeling I have for him.” Yoongi expresses. “I’m not the type of man that will make Jimin happy. I destroy relationships as soon as I get into one.”

“…Yoon…” Hoseok sympathetically calls his name. 

“Tch, forget I said anything!” He snaps; turning on his heels as he storms off to his room.

“Y-Yah! M-Min Yoongi! The ball? Aren’t you coming?”

“Hard pass! I fucking hate that place. It’s like sin city there.” He says slamming the door to his room.

“You- …Wah…, seriously this dude.” Hoseok mumbles; picking up his phone to look at the time. “…Still, why can’t I shake this bad feeling about tonight?”

**End of Yoongi's Side Story**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was like a nightmare.

No…., this was worse. Because…., this was real.

The sound of sirens blaring and Police lights flashing in my retinas left me is a daze of what I just witness. 

Who would have thought that a person’s past would crash down all in one night like this.

Who would have thought that person would still have this effect on my heart.

They say your past haunts you.

That It’s far much worse when you’ve done something bad

Could this be what Jungkook meant? When he said there was much at stake when it came to Taehyung.

Sitting there with my ears ringing; completely lost in my own memories; my vision catches my angered father in the corner of my eyes.

Taemin shouldn’t have called him. This will only be harder to explain.

Watching as the paramedics leave with the stretcher and that persons hand still clinging to my choker; I felt the scratches on my neck burn hotter than before; fueled with hate and resentment.

“Miss? Excuse, Miss?” I see a man waving his hands before my face. “We need to ask you a couple more questions. Would you please come this way?” He says as I sat there motionless for a moment.

“…Have you ever been close to death before, officer?” I ask removing the ice bag from my face as I turn to look at him. “I already told the other detective over there what happened. This isn’t something I can easily talk about again.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Y/N and we do understand the trauma you must be feeling right now. However, if possible for just a few short minutes; could you please tell us what happened again.”

“This is ridiculous!” My father yells from across the room. “I need to take my daughter home now! She’s already made a statement. Look at her; she’s bleeding for Christ sake!”

“I’m sorry Sir, but we need all the information she can give us.”

“At least let me take her to the hospital first! How long will this investigation take before we have someone tend to her wounds?” My dad says standing between the officer and I.

“Dad…” I softly call out to him and he turns to look at me. “…I’m okay. I’ll tell the officer what he needs to know.”

“Thank you for your cooperation Y/N. Details is important; just tell us when exactly you felt trouble starting to brew.” The officer says and I began to fidget with my fingers again.

Like I said; I’ll tell him exactly what he needs to know. I didn’t say I would tell him everything.

“…Alright. I’ll start from there. When I first saw it.”

_**"Welcome to the WaVe's annual Masquerade ball; where lies and secrets are revealed."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up some edits on chapters to come!


	45. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend told me music always helps when writing. And they were right.  
> I literally sat down and listened to Cyberpunk Club Bass and Ambient ASMR to get this chapter done in no time lol

** **

** **

** **

** Namjoon’s POV **

The WaVe

A place I’d hoped to never set foot back inside of again.

The place that ultimately reeks of illegal actions, and yet; it also seems to fulfill many person’s sexual desires and interest at the same time.

A place some call Sin City. Of course that was Yoongi’s words; not mine.

Then again, I couldn’t have agreed more.

However, because of certain circumstances beyond my _own_ control; I’ve been summoned to come here of all places to meet with Kim Seok Jin; the owner of this libido place in person.

“Siwon, …do we honestly need to do this tonight? I never wanted to come here in the first place; …let alone to meet with him all the way down here.” I expressed as Jin’s head of security leads me to where I have been summoned. “Why on earth does Jin need to meet with me tonight and…here of all places?” I looked around as we walked by club goers in their party mask

“I’m sorry RM, but I’m only here to follow through with orders. Mr. Kim gave me full instructions to take you too him as soon as you arrived.” He answers; irking my spirit by the mention of that name.

“…Can you not call me that? I no longer go by that name. …Not anymore.”

“My apologies Namjoon.” He sympathizes; giving me a slight bow. “I’ve always addressed you and your other colleagues by their alias names. I guess it is a habit of mine. I’ll try my best not to make that mistake again in the future.”

“…It’s fine. J-Just…lead way.” I faltered; remembering my past days of working here with him.

And with a quick nod of his head; Siwon continues to guide me through the lower halls of the WaVe.

Kim Seok-Jin had many hidden rooms within this establishment. He had private quarters that were built to keep confidential conversations and other secret exchanges in the walls of his business.

However, the last time I entered one of those hidden rooms; was the last time I decided to put up with Jin’s illegal bindings.

Never would I have thought that greed and power could change one person so much; and yet, there I was; still hoping to see the better in him.

The booming sound of deep bass continues emitted from the club speakers above, as it densely hits within the walls of the small corridor.

And as soon as Siwon and I walked through the last passageway of the dimply lit halls; we come across a large blue velvet door and a guard who stood before it.

“Arms out.” The guard says; as he proceeds to frisk me.

“…Is this _really_ necessary?” I piss-fully ask Siwon, who then tells the guard to stand down.

“Kang-Dae, he’s with me.” He relays to the guard as he releases a hold on my hips. “Jin requested his presence. This is Namjoon.”

“Ahh, so you’re Namjoon.” The man who tried to grope me cheekishly says. “ …The boss is inside with another colleague. Should I tell him that you’re here?”

“Shouldn’t he be done already?” Siwon queries as he checks the time on his watch.

“He’s…still showing off his newest recruit.” Kang-Dae answers with a smirk. “Although…; it does sound like they’re finished now.” He follows up and immediately the door behind him opens revealing two females in their masquerade masks.

“Oooh, this new one is quite something isn’t he?” the first one in red says to the other. “If Jin hadn’t stopped him; I swear you not; I would have cum right on that couch.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice. I’m sure this guy heard you in there.” The other one speaks as she looks over at Kang-Dae. “But he really does seem like the skilled type. I already set up an appointment with him for next month. To think he’s already booked for the next three weeks makes me even more aggravated. Just watching you both in there got me hot and heavy.” She finishes while reaching for the other woman’s face.

With slow and steady movement as she leans in; they both kiss moaning into each other lips.

“Whew, I love this job.” I hear Kang-Dae utter. And as both woman slowly pull apart; the lady in red was the first to speak.

“…How about we go back to the top deck and get a room of our own. I hear it’s open tonight.” She softly says; tucking strands of hair behind the other’s ear before walking off.

And with a sound of Jin’s voice shouting “Congratulations”; I knew he had just booked another bundle package with his found rookie. Also, judging by the essence of meeting place; I fully assumed it was more than just those two clients.

“Namjoon!” I hear him call my name as he walks towards the door. “Welcome back! It’s been awhile since I last saw you in person.” Jin exclaims as I stood at the entrance of his private meeting room. “Why are you just standing there? Please, come in!” He urges me.

But before I could fully enter the room; I stop in my tracks to see a young man seated on the large leather L shaped couch before us.

With a napkin in his hands as he wipes his own index and middle finger; he smiles at me then stands to his feet.

“…Who’s that?” I queried now staring at Jin; who then smirks and pats my back.

“That there my good friend is our newest Escort.” He proudly says.

“Another one I see. What lies did you promise him?” I softly whisper.

“The state of affluence does not lie.” He reply’s coolly under his breath. “Anyway, Namjoon, this is Jay. And Jay, this is Namjoon.” Jin introduces us. “Jay, Namjoon here use to be one of my best. I can’t begin to tell you how much business this guy used to bring in for us. ” He says; digging up a past I want to forget.

“Really, this is him!? It’s nice to meet you Namjoon. Mr. Kim has told me a lot of great things about you.” He reaches for my hand.

And with a couple seconds to spare as I stared at him; Jay then realizes how that wouldn’t be the best idea right now. “Ah; sorry. I…kind of got carried away earlier.” He chuckles; looking at his right hand.

“I can see that.” I replied looking him up and down. “…Don’t I…know you?” I question and Jay smiles softly; looking me in the eyes.

“Me? I don’t think so. Have we met?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m certain I’ve seen you before.”

“Well that’s highly doubtful.” Jin intervenes looking between us both. “He recently moved back to Seoul. Now please, come on in and have a sit down. We have a lot to talk about.” He coaxes as he guides me to the nearest seat. “Jay here has to leave anyway. The ball has already started and I’ve kept him away from it long enough.”

“…He’s right. Besides, I’m needed elsewhere anyway.” Jin’s newest recruit relays to us as he picks up a mask from of the table.

With a polite bow to both Jin and I; Jay rises as he begins to cover his face with a volto mask; a mask that was rimmed with gold embroidery and was obviously custom built by Jin himself.

“If you’ll excuse me.” He says; voice muffled through the white face piece. And with that he exited through the door.

“Well then…, can I get you anything to drink?” Jin asks me and I chuckle at his laid-back attitude of what I just witnessed. “Oh come on. It’s not like you don’t have a clue what really goes on in this place.”

“This one seems to truly enjoy his new found ‘work’.”

“Heh, He’s handsome too, isn’t he? I have a few more on my list if you’d like to meet them.”

“Hard pass.”

“Your loss. But, how about that drink?” He says summoning a waitress inside.

“No thanks. I’m good.” I promptly declined his offer as I sat before him. “I’m only interested to know why I was asked to meet with you here tonight.”

“Ahh…, same old Namjoon. Always wants to get to the point of everything.” He says before taking a sip of whiskey from his glass. “I simply thought it would be a nice gesture to celebrate your freedom back into the bachelor life. I even requested your favorite wine.” He smiles.

“Cut the bull Jin. I don’t have time for you little games. Not only did you send Chorong an invitation to this event tonight but you also requested for her to bring me along. And on top of that; you got your body guard to bring me down here to meet you. So, don’t beat around bush; just tell me what you want. We all know you don’t meet down here just for the fun of it. What business are you prepping now?”

“Wahhh, what happened to you? You were really fun back when you used to work here. I honestly wish you’d just loosen up a bit.” He tells me as the waitress pours me a glass of wine then leaves. “But since I have another appointment later on; I’ll just cut to the chase. Our deal we made a few weeks ago will be sealed by the end of the night. I’ve already contacted my accountant, and I can have money set and ready to be wired into your father’s business account in the next 24 hours.” He reveals. “However…; as part of our deal, you my friend need to keep your word.”

“I have. I already agreed to your requirements. I told you before that I’d be back on board since you’ll be willing to right the wrong you made on my birthday.”

“Tch, wow; to think _you’d_ still hold a grudge against me for something like that. Look, I know I made mistake Namjoon and I’m sorry. But, since we’ll be partners again; you’re going to have to ease up a bit and start trusting me; even if it’s just a little. And…, speaking of partners.” Jin turns and nods his head to Siwon who then steps forward and places a document before me.

“This is a legal agreement drawn up by my lawyer; it’s something just to ease my frame of mine in this deal.”

“What is this?” I ask him; lifting the file in my hand.

“It’s what we agreed on. Only in paper form. You know me; I’d rather play it safe and have your word written in ink than to just hear you say it. All you have to do is just sign on that dotted line, and just a press of this button-” He pauses; showing me his phone in hand. “$60 million dollars will be wired to your fathers business account. And just to keep my word up to date; I will also make the announcement tonight so that my investors can put their share in as well.” He notes and I am handed a pen by his body guard.

Looking at the form as I read the contents before me; I began to second guess the choice I am about to make. But at the same time; I wanted to write my name for freedom. To live my life separate from my parents; who always seem to want to rule over me in their favor.

However; was this truly a risk worth taking?

Seeing my hesitancy; Jin speaks again, encouraging the situation even more.

“…You will no longer need to marry Chorong. I’m sure you living your life freely the way you want to is something worth trying for. For the past five years I have known you Namjoon; you have always lived to please your parents. Go to this school; study this major; work here; go abroad and study there, attend a the college your father once went to and last but not least; marry the woman they decided to pick for you. A woman you have no romantic feelings for what so ever. Of course, once you sign this paper; I can guarantee your freedom _and_ your own life back. Besides; remember all that money you earned while working here with me?” He mentions. “If only your father hadn’t gambled it away. But I promise you; I’m sure to get you so much more.”

The king of persuasion; it was no doubt Jin’s nick name in the world of the elite.

He knew exactly what to say and how to close a deal.

But I also wanted to close this deal as well for my own personal reasons.

And with the point of the pen slowly touching paper running ink; I signed.

“Perfect, …you made the right choice.” Jin appreciatively spurred leaning forward. “Welcome on board once again, partner.” He says with a smile as he extends to me his right hand.

And with me standing to my feet, I disdainfully decline his hand shake as I slip both hands in each side of my pants pockets.

“…When you’ve fully done what you’ve promised me; only then I will shake that hand yours.” I noted; ready to make my way towards the exit.

However, I should have known so much better. I mean, this is Jin were talking about after all.

“Ah…, I guess that’s only fair.” He says as he recede his hand back into his lap. “But, are you really planning on leaving this early? Why don’t you stay and enjoy the party awhile. Don’t you want to be here when I make that announcement?”

“No thanks. If you keep your word like you say you will; I’m sure I’ll hear about it in the morning.” I asserted; walking to the exit. But before I could go through the door way; Jin says something that’s grabs my full attention.

“Well…, I can’t force you to stay. However, …I’m sure you’ll find it quite useful to know that not only is your soon to be ex fiancé hear tonight; but interestingly enough; so is your ex-girlfriend.” He says and I slowly turn to face him; fully comprehending who he actually meant. “…Y/N~ , that is her name, right?”

He mentions, and I could see a smug of a smile form on his lips.

Taking a short step back as I continue to look at him; I see Jin smoothly ease back in his chair feeling proud of his statement. And with our eyes now meeting, I quickly move towards him; closing in on his face. 

“You got some nerve calling her name from that mouth of yours.” I lowly growled, staring into his face. “What the hell are you up to Jin? I am really not in the mood tonight.” I question his ongoing mischievous ways; now gripping the lapel of his jacket.

The sound of his body guards stepping closer alarms me in such a way that I turn my head in their direction. And just to make sure a brawl doesn’t break loose; Jin raises his hand and issues for his guards to stand down.

“Why must you always assume that I’m up to no good Namjoon?”

“Because, you always are.”

“Hmm, well that’s funny. Because, if it wasn’t for me; you wouldn’t even be aware that she’s here tonight.”

“If it wasn’t for you; she wouldn’t be here at all.” I bitterly answer. “Why the hell did you invite her here tonight?” I grilled and Jin sat there silently staring at me for a moment.

“….On the contrary Namjoon; _I_ wasn’t the one who invited her. Jungkook did.” He simply says; reaching for my hand that had a hold on his jacket, and then slowly pulls it away. “You see, I’m a man of good memory; so, I cleary remember exactly what you said to me the other day. The very sole reason you decided to partner up with me; was only met if I followed one condition of yours. You remember what it was too, right? The part where strictly told me that I should leave that woman alone. How you don’t ever want me to get involved with her?”

“Of course I do. And it was also deal that you agreed to as well. So, what of it?”

“SStt yes, I _did_ agree to it, didn’t I? However…, I’ve realized that, well, I just can’t do that.” Jin expresses as he stands to his feet and straitens his attire. “You see, it has recently come to my attention that Miss Y/N actually works in my place of business. And, this is just me assuming that you already knew of this too; so, I need you to level with me here Namjoon. What kind of boss would I be to simply ignore an employee of mine? Especially one that is so close to a dear friend like you.” He slyly announced as my jaw clenches. “What do you think? Should I offer her a special position in of the company’s? You know, I have been looking for a full time personal assistant.”

Swiftly raising my hands to grab him by the collar; Siwon immediately steps in and stands between both Jin and I.

“…How far are you willing to go to genuinely piss me off? Your gonna stay away from her if you know what good for you. Do you remember my warning as well? On what would happen if you went anywhere near her.”

“Ah…, right; your treat.” Jin snaps his fingers and rests his hand beneath his chin. “Namjoon, how could I forget. Truthfully, I won’t stop you if want to expose me. But I would probably think a little bit more wisely before you went ahead and did that. Who knows; you might just end up exposing yourself as well.”

“What the hell are you even talking about?”

“Heh, you my boy just signed off on being my partner again. Therefore, if I go down; …you go down with me.” Jin discloses and I could feel anger beginning to rage within me. “Come on Joon~ you deserve some recognition as well. I wouldn’t dear hesitate on sharing who help me build this in the first place. After all; you were my very first escort.”

“…Listen you.” I spoke stepping forward and Siwon braces me back with his hands. “Yah, …move.”

“No can do Namjoon.” Siwon answers and I grit my teeth.

“Leave him be Siwon. I want to be able to speak with my partner clearly. To tell you the truth; I’ll be mostly busy tonight. I might not even bump into Y/N at all. However, I can’t make any promises about the future. So, I’ll make you a bet.”

“Screw you.” I spewed.

“Come on, you use to enjoy doing these things. Don’t be like this now. It’ll be fun.”

“Heh, …So what’s your bet this time? Not that you ever play fair anyway.”

“Hide and seek.” He simply mentions and I sighed heavily looking up towards the ceiling. “You remember our version of that game right.”

“How could I forget? I hate that game.”

“Heh, you’ve won…, well two or three times. …If you can find Y/N before I do tonight; I promise you that I will leave her alone indefinitely. I’ll even have her dismissed from her job just to cut off all ties." He bets an offer similar to what we had already agreed on before.

“You've gotta be kidding me. ...And if I don’t?”

“If I find her first; then it would normally be game over. Instead you have until 12 midnight to locate her; the time where the party goers remove their mask. Ah, also, she must stay with you for more than five minutes tonight. If not, well...you know the rules. We play for keeps. Oh, i should remind you. It might be a little harder; I mean this is a masquerade ball after all. Let’s see how best you can spot you lovely lady out. ”

“Hah…, twisted as always. You really haven’t changed. I’m not about to play your games. However, I will find Y/N and take her home. I should have warned her about you from the get go.” I say stepping pass Siwon and stood directly in front of Jin. “I signed that paper, we have a deal. Do the right Jin. Even though you are claiming to do me a favor; you only being a manipulative beast. I want you to understand one thing; I’m not afraid to go down with you. Cross me one more time and this ship sinks with both us. You got that, partner?” I averred; with a sly smirk as I slowly backed away. 

The look in Jin’s eyes brought me joy. He knew very well I wasn’t bluffing.

I had nothing to lose. And bring this whole business down would only bring me satisfaction

“You know how I like to find a new challenge Namjoon.” I hear him say as I left the room. “The game is still on! Don’t let me be the one to find her first.” He warns as I walked through the hall.

Knowing Jin, his little game was truly still in play. So I had no choice; I had to find Y/N first.

If not; I’ll just find Jungkook and interrogate his ass.

** End of Namjoon’s POV **

_________________________

** Jin’s POV **

“Sir, would you like me to follow him?” Siwon requests and I turn it down with a wave of my hand.

“No, leave him be. Give him a chance to cool off first. It’s no fun if we cheat.” I say as I turn to face Siwon. “Just ensure that the place is safely secured tonight. There is a party happening in both the club and on the roof top deck. I don’t need anyone who’s not on the VIP list slipping to find their way up stairs. I have enough to deal with tonight.”

“Yes Sir.” He bows. “I’ll get the rest of security on their way.”

“Also; find the photographer we hired to follow Taehyung and Chorong tonight. Tell him as soon as he gets enough proof of infidelity; he should send the photos to straight her parents. I’m sure they will pay a hefty amount in order to avoid their family’s name to be tarnished in the media like that.”

“Yes, of course Mr. Kim. How much should we ask for?”

“Hmmm, how about we start the bidding at $60 million. The exact amount Namjoon’s father should be paid.”

“And if they decline?”

“The Parks never decline offers like these. That’s why their family name continues to stay clean. Trust me, I should know. Chorong’s father alone paid me a whopping amount not to say anything about his affair with that younger woman. Ah, oops. Heh, you heard nothing.”

“Nothing heard Sir.” Siwon bows again and with a lift of my glass; I swing down the remainder of my whiskey. “Ah~ Now, let’s go enjoy a party, shall we?”

** End of Jin’s POV **


	46. When The Past And Future Collide (Part 1)

It was like a nightmare.

No…., this was worse. Because…., this was real.

The sound of sirens blaring and Police lights flashing in my retinas left me is a daze of what I just witness. 

Who would have thought that a person’s past would crash down all in one night like this.

Who would have thought that person would still have this effect on my heart.

They say your past haunts you.

That It’s far much worse when you’ve done something bad

Could this be what Jungkook meant? When he said there was much at stake when it came to Taehyung.

Sitting there with my ears ringing; completely lost in my own memories; my vision catches my angered father in the corner of my eyes.

Taemin shouldn’t have called him. This will only be harder to explain.

Watching as the paramedics leave with the stretcher and that persons hand still clinging to my choker; I felt the scratches on my neck burn hotter than before; fueled with hate and resentment.

“Miss? Excuse, Miss?” I see a man waving his hands before my face. “We need to ask you a couple more questions. Would you please come this way?” He says as I sat there motionless for a moment.

“…Have you ever been close to death before, officer?” I ask removing the ice bag from my face as I turn to look at him. “I already told the other detective over there what happened. This isn’t something I can easily talk about again.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Y/N and we do understand the trauma you must be feeling right now. However, if possible for just a few short minutes; could you please tell us what happened again.”

“This is ridiculous!” My father yells from across the room. “I need to take my daughter home now! She’s already made a statement. Look at her; she’s bleeding for Christ sake!”

“I’m sorry Sir, but we need all the information she can give us.”

“At least let me take her to the hospital first! How long will this investigation take before we have someone tend to her wounds?” My dad says standing between the officer and I.

“Dad…” I softly call out to him and he turns to look at me. “…I’m okay. I’ll tell the officer what he needs to know.”

“Thank you for your cooperation Y/N. Details is important; just tell us when exactly you felt trouble starting to brew.” The officer says and I began to fidget with my fingers again.

Like I said; I’ll tell him exactly what he needs to know. I didn’t say I would tell him everything.

“…Alright. I’ll start from there.”

___

**WE CONTINUE**

****

**_________________________________**

“Okay, breathe, just…breathe.” I calmly coax; trying my best to relax as I stood in one of the bathroom stalls.

“…Shit…I can’t do this.” I began daunting myself.

“What the hell was I thinking? I won’t be able to pull this off. …Fuck!” I shout; resting my back against wall of the stall.

It was the night of the Masquerade ball, and I was already venturing into panic mode inside the female lavatory of the WaVe.

Arriving here with Jungkook was one thing; but to know that both Namjoon and Taehyung were going to be in the same room as I was had me feeling great pressure and also, major guilt.

To know I haven’t seen or spoken to any of them in days, _and_ the probability of running into either one tonight; made my stomach churn with a possible feeling of throwing up.

  
“Ah! Who am I kidding?” I groan; using both hands; running my fingers through my hair. “Why did I even agree to do this? Tch…Gawd, I’m such an idiot.” I began stressing; rubbing the temples of my forehead.

_ “It kills me to know the lack of confidence you’ve been having in yourself ever since Namjoon’s engagement was announced.” _

I stood there remembering Jungkook’s words.

_ “If you only knew how much of an upper hand you held in all of this; you’d never have second thoughts on anything you were about to do again.” _

Ugh, honestly, what did he even mean by that?

And to think how Jungkook and I could even form an alliance together seemed almost good to be true.

I mean, the last time we were here together; I’m pretty sure I was trying to beat him down for causing my state of confusion in the first place. 

But still; there was one thing he said that truly bothered me that day.

_ “I remember when I saw you at Namjoon’s birthday party. You were…quite alluring that night. So much so; that you’ve gained some admirers and a few enemies as well.”  _

Come to think of it…; could that be a reason as to why I’ve been feeling so uneasy lately?

And Enemies…; what exactly did he mean by enemies?

I thought to myself as I reached for the latched of the bathroom door.

And even if I gained some; who the hell were they?

“Ugh, whatever; it’s not like any of that matters now, right?” I say out loud as I exited the bathroom stall.

Stepping closer to the restroom’s counter top; reaching my hands underneath the automatic faucet; I stared into the large glass mirror before me and started at myself.

“Come on Y/N, get it together. You have one job for tonight. Just go in there and-‘’ I stopped mid-sentence hearing one of the toilets flush.

Viewing the room from the mirrors point of view; I suddenly see the middle stall door burst open, and out walks a woman wearing a full faced mask.

That mask…; it was by far one of the creepiest I have seen so since tonight. The whole aspect of it was quite eerie and unnatural for this type of specific event.

Then again, who was I to judge a person’s taste in fashion.

Bowing my head once to greet the person behind the disguise; only left me feeling more intimidated. For whoever who it might have been underneath that nightmare of porcelain art; did not respond nor turn to face me. Instead; they slowly tilted their head to the left and continued to stare at me through the large length bathroom mirror.

Feeling rather spooked by this strange encounter; I decided to slowly step back and exit the restroom itself. But before even reaching a few steps out; I am hit in the shoulders by Jungkook himself.

“Ah!” I winced; feeling a slight numbing pain from the hit of his arm.

“Hey! You okay? I was worried you wouldn’t come out from there.”

“I-I’m f-fine.” I stuttered; looking behind me.

“Are you sure? You look like you saw a ghost. Your face…; it’s pale.” He tells me and I automatically touch it to feel how cool it felt.

“Yeah, no, uh…I’m fine. It’s just that I saw...”

“…Saw what?”

“I-I saw the weirdest mask inside…” I trailed off pointing to the door. “Uh, you know what; …forget it. It’s probably just me.”

“A weird mask?” Jungkook repeats as he steps closer to the restroom door. And with a single push; he opens it and walks in.

“W-wait! What are you doing? That’s the female restroom!” I quickly ask running behind him and Jungkook disappears behind the door.

Standing out in the halls just to keep an eye out for any new bathroom visitors; Jungkook comes back out with a puzzled look on his face.

“There’s…no one in there?” he says and I could feel a taste of salt developing in my mouth.

“Yo-you’re shitting me right?” I mention as I walk in and Jungkook folds his arms in disapproval of my language. “R-right, heh sorry; last one for the night. But, …are you sure there’s no else in there?”

“Mmhm, not a soul~ Your free to check if you what.” Jungkook says as I walk through the restroom and viewed inside the stalls. And to my great surprise; he was actually right!

“What the fu-

“Ahem!”

“-…I…mean; oh my goodness~” I expressed; feeling the lack of energy behind it. “W-whatever, look, I know what I saw. There was someone in here! And they had on the most extremely…creepy ass mask I have ever seen before. Just…thinking about it makes my skin crawl.” I shiver; remembering how it just stared at me without a word.

“Well, there’s no one here.” He notes with arms wide open. “Are…you sure you’re okay? Because if you’re seeing ghosts now-

“No, I-I know what I saw. At least…, I think so. I know my head space has been a mess lately but; could I have really just imagined that.” I mention and he looks at me like I was going insane. “Listen, today has been filled with a lot of…weird encounters.”

“Are you talking about that old lady again?” He says; recalling what I told him before we got here. “You said she was elderly right? Maybe she thought you were someone else.”

“…I guess. But, the way she looked me. It was almost of as if she knew me. Or…maybe I am a bit stressed out. God, I need a drink.”

“Okay, wait; first rule of the night; go easy on the alcohol. I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.” Jungkook mentions as he looks down at my feet; and I knew he was recalling incidents from last time.

“Whatever. Is that it?”

“Hmmm, also, don’t slouch in that dress.”

“Okaaay.” I say to him; feeling slightly annoyed.

“And keep your chin up, your chest forward and relax your shoulders. And always remember tha-”

“A-Alight! Alright, I got it! Geez! You nag more than my dad does.”

“Well, …if it’s daddy kink your into; I can-

“I WILL slap you Jungkook! Know this!” I warned him; putting my hand up.

“Easy sweetness~ I’m only kidding. I was actually going to say; remember than I’m just one phone call away if you run into any trouble. But still, I have faith you. You’ll do fine. Just relax. It will be a quick and easy conversation with Jin for about a couple minutes, and before you know it; we can leave.” He says and I calmly took a breath.

As much as I hate to admit it; Jungkook truly had a way with calming my nerves. And even though I was about to play a role I have never ventured in before; his encouragement gave me enough guts to go through with it. 

“Hey, Jungkook?”

“Hmm?”

“You never told me but; who is this person you’ve wanted to speak with tonight? You mentioned them all week but; you’ve never said who they were.”

“…Why is it that you want to know?”

“Well, …I’m just-

“Curious?” He finishes my sentence as a smile slowly forms on his lips. “You do remember that curiosity is what got you in that dress in the first place, right?” Jungkook playfully teases as he took a step closer. “…Namjoon is definitely gonna kill me when he finds out that I was the one who chose your attire. I’ve only notice this up until now but, I can fully see the frame of your back through that sheer material.” He states while looking at it through the mirror behind me; and I quickly turn around to avoid him from staring at it any more.

“Jungkook, you’re changing the subject, again.”

“Hey, I’m only stating facts here.”

“Fine, but are you going to tell me or not? And will this person be here tonight or what? I’d really hate to know we did this all in vein.”

“Ahhh…, you really do ask a lot of questions. But, if you must know; that person is a regular client of a fellow colleague of mine. And to answer your second question; yes, I’m sure he’ll be here tonight. A matter of fact; I’m sure he already is. He’s just a text message away from meeting me exactly where I want him. So, did I answer all your questions? Are do you just wanna stand here and stare at each other for the remainder of the evening?” He mischievously questions; cocking his head to the side. “Because to be honest; I don’t have a problem in doing that second part.”

“…You’ve answered enough so far.” I sneered while peering at him.

“Good, ...now, let’s see that beautiful smile of yours. We have a very special guest who we need to entertain.”   
  



	47. When The Past And Future Collide (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the cliff hanger. >_<  
> Accept my love! <3  
> More to come~

How is it that one room can change so much with just an alter of décor?

I’ve been here before. I’m definitely sure I have. But this; the grand room of the WaVe, looked even more exquisite than the last time I saw it.

“Impressed?” Jungkook questions while leading me inside the grand main room as were served champagne on arrival.

But with words unable to escape my lips as I awed in amazement; all I could was slowly nod in reply; filling my eyes of how exquisite this place now looked. “Heh, your mouth; it’s slightly gaping.” He notes; guiding me to the counter of one of the bar many bars at the venue.

“I-it’s it?” I quickly lock my jaw; trying to keep my elegancy intact.

“Heh, now I understand why we he calls you cute. …It’s the little things that you do.” He mentions and I focused on his expression as he speaks. “I just can’t understand why he’s being this stubborn.” Jungkook specifies and I instantly knew he was speaking of Taehyung.

Feeling rather self-conscious as I began eyeing the room; I am unexpectedly distracted by Jungkook who begins to wave his hand in front of me.

“Who are you looking for?” He asks and I farcically scoff at his question then took a sip from my glass. “…Heh, the funny thing is; I’m not sure which one you’re hoping to see. So, who is it?”

“Yeah, I’m not answering that.”

“Come on; were friends.” He says and I raise a brow as I looked at him. “Well, friendly enough.” Jungkook eases in closely and I turn my face away.

“Don’t start. I’d hate to embarrass you in front of everyone here.” I warned; turning back to face him.

“Ssst, feisty. Just so you know; behaving like this only attracts me to you even more.” He teases and I shook my head at his comment.

  
“God, you’re always flirting. …And if you must know; I don’t want to see either of them.”

“Lair.” He quickly says, stepping before me. And with a shift of his gaze; his eyes widen beneath his mask. “...There goes Tae.” He says and like an idiot; I turn in the direction in which he was looking. “Hahaha, I guess I found my answer.” He chuckles while I glare at him.

“…Funny, you almost made my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.”

“Oh, it’s that serious. For a woman who doesn’t have romantic feelings about someone; you could have fooled me. One might even assume you’ve both kissed already.” He suddenly says and I turn gaping at him. “So, it is true then.” He steps closer with sharp eyes fixated on me. And like a flip of a switch, Jungkook’s whole demeanor quickly changes. “You kissed Taehyung with those lips, after I specially told you not to.” He inches closer, raising his right hand to my face.

And with a touch of his thumb to my lips gently; he gently strokes across them, whipping away what little bubbly I had from my last sip. “No wonder you’re a Brat.” He says; looking down at his thumb. “You always do the opposite of what you’re told.” Jungkook finishes as he slowly brought it to his own lips. And with a suck of his thumb and a smile now on his face; the only thing next that came from his mouth was the word; “Sweet.”

The Ace of flirtation at his finest; a name that suites him well.

This man was a ticking time bomb for my own sanity.

“You should stop. I drew the first strike on that one.”

“Then lucky for me; I have a free one left.” He chuckles and I could see him transition to the flirtatious guy from before.

“Geez, does…Taehyung tell you everything?” I question; wondering why on earth he would even mention our kiss to Jungkook.

“Well, he is my best friend. We tell each other everything.”

“Well, if he truly did tell you everything; we wouldn’t be here in the first place, right?” I interjected and Jungkook softly scoffs.

“Touché, …that’s why I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Why? So you can continuously tease me for the remainder of the evening.”

“Mmm, that’s just a benefit. Truthfully, you are one of the most important pieces to this puzzle I need to solve. You’re my very own personal trump card in all of this.” He happily states in a flirtatious tone. “As long as you remember the five simple rules I’ve thought you this week; I guarantee you will always have the upper ha- …heh.” He suddenly pauses in his speech; eyes fixated behind me.

And with a turn of my head to see what could have gotten his attention; Jungkook quickly slips his arm around my waist; pulling me closer to his side.

“H-hey! What are you doing?” I question and he steps before me blocking my view.

“How about you and I have a little fun first before we meet Jin?” He softly whispers as I felt his hand move to the lower section of my back. 

“You’re heading into a red zone. Continue, and I will make this your strike three.” I warned again; pulling his hand from around my waist.

“Easy~” He softly murmurs; pulling me back into position. “Please remember rule number two for tonight.”

**Rule number #2**

**Avoid drawing attention to yourself.**

**Anything that has already been done; try and go with the flow**.

I remember his words from days before.

“Does this rule really have to apply when you touch me?” I ask and he simply responds with a single nod.

“Anything I plan on doing tonight; I’m going to ask you kindly, just go with it.” Jungkook advises. And with a step closer; he proceeds to whisper in close proximity of my ear. “You see, there is something I should have shown you just in case you run into a little problem with Jin.”

“…R-right now? Didn’t we already go over all of that on our way here?”

“Not quite. There is one thing I didn’t go over with you. And that’s the drink kiss.”

“…The drink kiss?” I repeated; staring at him blankly. “What the he-….what is that?” I quickly retract my phrase; doing my best to refrain from saying anything vulgar.

“It’s the easiest trick in the book; just in case you flake it and Jin decides to leave your side before I’m through with my part of the plan.”

“Me? Flake? …Honestly, I’m already out of my comfort zone wearing a designer dress _you_ chose. Why would I flake now? But anyways, I’ll bite; what exactly is a drink kiss?” I enquired as he leans in closer. And with my back already bracing against the bar counter; I was pinned with no space to move.

“It’s the action of transferring an alcoholic beverage from your mouth to another.” He explains and I watch him lift his wine glass to his lips.

“Pfft, wait a second. You’re not planning on…”

“What? Trying that with you? Heh, of course not, I’d hate to start something like that.” He answers and I felt a slight relief lift off my shoulders. “Because if I did; it would be something I would have to finish.” He explains taking a sip of his pinot noir red wine.

With an inch closer to my face and a grab of my hand; Jungkook rests my fingers against his Adams apple, and with a swallow of his drink with a smile.

The bobbing motion of his throat left me speechless; an action that could be interpreted in so many different ways.

Resting my hand softly against his cheek to feel the warmth from his skin; he continues to speak.

“A very close friend of mine asked me to keep an eye on you. I told them I would but I also told him that if I had any type of attraction to you what so ever; I might just act on them.” He reveals as he gently kisses the back of my hand. I have to admit, Jungkook had strange ways that made my heart skip beats. But to be honest; I think the things he does would make any woman feel that kind of way.

“And, who is this friend of yours?” I ask; hoping to confirm who I assume it was.

“I not supposed to say. But I will tell you this; he hated the idea of me coming on to you. Almost fought me because of how serious I was. Can you…guess who that person might be?” He asks with eyes starting behind me and I quickly turn to see at who he was looking.

But with no luck of pin pointing who he was staring at exactly; I look back at Jungkook whose vision was still focused behind me.

“Could…you…wait right here for just a few minutes? There’s someone I need to speak with.” Jungkook says as he begins to walk away from me.

“Hey, w-wait! Where are going?”

“I’ll be right. Just stay right here.” He urged as he briskly walked away.

“Jung-, I-ugh…seriously? …So much for not leaving me alone.” I softly groan, looking around the room. And with bizarre and unfamiliar faces passing me by; I suddenly felt out of place again, being brought into this strange world.

“Miss? Could I get you another drink?” The bartender asks, and before I could decline his offer; my phone begins to vibrate within my clutch.

“Ah, one second please, I have to take this call.” I relayed to the server as I began to step away from the bar.

Pulling out my cell from the purse Jungkook got me; I could now see Eunji’s face pop up on my screen with her incoming call.

“Hello?”

“Y/N! Thank goodness! I’m so glad you answered! I ca- th- is so un-. I ha- wo-”

“Eunji, I can’t understand what you’re saying.” I respond; pressing the phone harder against my ear.

“I ca- th- wor-

“Uh...hang on. Let me go somewhere quieter.” I say looking around the venue. And as I look up; I can see the stairs to the balcony of the sky deck. “Eunji, don’t hang up.” I tell her; taking my time bobbing and weaving through the crowd.

Seeing and bumping into weird characters and even weirder mask; I finally reach the bottom of the steps that led towards the sky deck.

“Eunji, can you hear me? A-are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“Yes, something _is_ wrong!”

“What is it? A-are you hurt?” I ask her worriedly; making my way unto the balcony of the building.

“No…, it’s just that…I’m…I’m so…bored!” She whines into the phone and I sigh heavily at her reply.

“Ah…Eunji. You had me worried there for a second. I flew up two flights of stairs in heels for you!”

“Awe, that how I know you truly love me~. And, you should be worried! I think I might just die of boredom.” She utters; sniffling on the other end.

“Nobody has ever died of boredom Eunji; I’m sure you’ll survive.

“Ha! Trust me, you’ll probably see me passed out cold in the next hour. The café is like a ghost town tonight! It seems like everyone is either at the WaVe celebrating or somewhere else. It’s so unfair! Why was I scheduled to work….!” She exclaims and I couldn’t help but chuckle at her banter.

“Is it really that bad? Has the supervisor considered closing early?”

“Pfft, I wish. He’s stuck in the office enjoying the down time while I’m out here looking at empty chairs. We’ve only had five customers in the last hour. Honestly, things have never been this slow.” Eunji explains as I lean over the balcony railing.

“Wow, that _is_ slow compared to a regular Saturday night. I’m sorry I’m not there to keep you company.”

“Girl, don’t be. This is why I thought; why not call my cutie pie and see what she’s up to. At least I am able to live through _somebody_ tonight.” She jokes and I can hear a chair being drawn on her end. “So…, tell me. How is it? Is the party everything you imagined? Are you having a good time?” she asks and I paused for a second before answering.

“Truthfully, it’s far my extravagant than the last one we attended together.”

“Really? Damn! The owner really went all out then.”

“I’ll say. And despite the fact that everyone here is wearing a mask tonight; I still feel more out of place than I did before.” I reveal to her; looking down at my feet.

“Awe…Y/N…, I can only imagine your adorable face right now. But come on~ Just try and have fun tonight okay? Forget about all those people and enjoy the ambiance. You deserve it after the crazy week you’ve had. And I’m also a phone call away if you need someone to talk to while you’re there.” She expresses; and I could feel a sense of warmth filling me within.

“Thanks Eunji. You’re the best!”

“Haha I know~ aren’t you lucky to have a friend as awesome as me or what?” She playfully boasts. “But where are you now though? Is Jungkook with you?”

“Shit!” I winced as I bit my bottom lip. Knowing very well I had just made a huge mistake. “Actually…no, he left to speak with someone not too long ago. But, I might need to head back down to where he left me. Right now I’m out on the sky deck overlooking the city.”

“OH! You are?! Ugh! That view is completely breathtaking. I’m glad you’re finally seeing! You can actually see the whole district from up there!”

“You really can!” I agreed; taking in one last look of the scenery. “I keep hearing this place has the best view overlooking Itaewon. But, I couldn’t believe it until I finally saw it for myself.” I reply; gazing out into the night.

“I know the feeling. I felt the same way when Hoseok took me to see it. It doesn’t disappoint right? The owner who designed that place really has a keen eye for beauty; wouldn’t you agree? To be only 28 years old while running multiple businesses under his name; he truly must be something amazing to reach this far.” Eunji mentions and the thought of Kim Seok-Jin’s face pop’s into my mind. “And…I hear he’s not too bad on the eyes either~~” She enthused as I shook my head at her adorable interest of good looking men.

“I mean…; I _can_ agree that the owner’s vision was clear. It’s not like it’s hard to see just by looking at the exterior of this building itself.”

“Oh? How so?” Eunji asks and I began to explain.

“Well…, for starters; to build something this high above the city; _and_ to own a company with such massive success only shows how ambitious and driven the type of person he might be. Or……” I trail off; looking in the other direction of the view.

“Or…what?” Eunji prods on.

“Or, it _could_ also mean that the owner has a crazy taste for power and he utterly enjoys watching people crawl beneath him. What man decides to create a company with two different classes of events? To be honest, it seems the higher he goes; the more he'll look down on others.” I expressed jokingly with a smile; feeling somewhat proud of my point of view. 

“ _Oh? How fascinating.”_ I hear someone suddenly say from behind me. “Is…that what you think?”

Startled by the sound of their voice; my phone instantly slips from my ear, fumbles in my hands and then falls to the ground.

“H-holy shit!” I voiced; frightened by the presence of this sudden stranger as my phone clatters to floor; flat on its back.

And as I turn to face them; I abruptly hear Eunji’s voice clear as day; emitting from my phone.

 **“WELL…POWER OR NOT; IF THE OWNER OF THE WAVE IS AS GOOD LOOKING AS EVERYONE SAYS HE IS; HE CAN HAVE COMPLETE POWER OVER ME.”** Eunji continues to speak. And to my great astonishment; she was now set on speaker.

“Oh Fuck-…” I quickly stoop down to pick up my cell.

But between the split in this tight fitted dress and the heels on my feet; I stumble with my steps; cloddishly kicking my cell closer to the man’s feet.

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! I thought; panicking at what Eunji might say next.**

And with a bend of his knees and a reach of his hand; the gentleman picks up my phone and my eyes follow to look at his face.

Of course, there wasn’t much to see.

There, only stood a man wearing a Venetian phantom mask that was painted gold, black and white. What made it all the more interesting was the accent of musical pieces, painted on its surface. 

Slowly rising to my feet as I stared between my phone and him; my breath hitches in my throat hearing Eunji suddenly speak again.

 **“I’M SERIOUS, IF YOU GET A CHANCE TO MEET HIM TONIGHT; FILL ME IN ON THE DETAILS OKAY? AND TRY TO SNEAK IN A PICTURE TOO! I NEED TO SEE JUST HOW HANDSOME THIS GUY IS. OR, IF PEOPLE ARE JUST EXAGGERATING ABOUT HIS SO CALLED ‘GOOD LOOKS’.”** Eunji blast and I quickly stride towards the person that picked up my phone.

My God Eunji, please don’t say another word!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!

I began stressing; feeling how cold my palms have gotten.

And with another single step, I hear her call my name.

**“…Y/N? HEY Y/N, ARE YOU STILL THERE?”**

“Oh, she’s still here.” The man answers and I freeze in my path just inches away from him. “However, I wouldn’t say I’m _that_ handsome as people assume.” He then turns to look at me; handing over my phone. And with a reach of his mask; he removes it from his face; leaving me completely, downright utterly speechless. “Of course; I’m quite interested to hear what _you_ think. Y/N, was it?” He says my name with a smile so captivating that I’m frozen within my place.

No fucking way…; how was this even possible?

Tightly gripping the phone in my hands as I stood there completely motionless; I gaped at the man who I’ve been bad mouthing over the call.

The King of the WaVe himself; the reason I was brought here.

The person that went by the name; Kim Seok Jin.

“…Um…, Eunji? I’m gonna have to call you back.” 

**-Beep-**

****

**Bonus: Taehyung's POV**

It’s been awhile since I’ve come here and felt like this.

Despite the circumstances; it was rather refreshing.

Everyone here in mask and disguise; free to be or do whatever they want. The best part was; no one knew who I was as I walked through the room.

No one cared to talk about what they can offer; and most importantly; they one wanted to know exactly what I could offer them in return.

However, with this mask also covering my face; it came with a great deal of trouble as well.

_ Chorong will be in a private room; the one closet to the ball. I specifically invited her there under the assumption that she and I would meet for a talk. But instead, you will go in my place. Grace her with charms. Build something…bold. When a woman who is locked in a one sided love relationship with a man who is fond of another; it’s quite easy to change her mind with the proper persuasion.  _

Jin’s words were like a starched record in my ear. This isn’t the first time I have done something like this. Yet, this is a first it will involve people I know personally.

With my mind made up on what I am about to do; my best buzz feed would be two shots from the first bar ahead. But with a stop in my steps; I see someone who I already recognize within the dimmed lit room.

Of course, he already told me he would bring her here tonight. But why am I still dazed just by seeing her here in person.

Weeks that felt like forever; how am I still pent on you?

Watching them both as they took turns exchanging banters; I see Jungkook look up in my direction.

Staring into the distance at one another; I see his actions of pulling Y/N to his side as he blocks her from seeing where I stand.

With smooth movements as he stared into her eyes; he lifts her hand as it gently rests against his neck. And to make sure I was still watching. Jungkook decided to kiss her hand in the process; staring at me dead in the eyes.

 _"You flirtatious fool."_ I thought as I began stepping closer to them. But with someone quickly grabbing my arm; I see a mask that was identical to mine.

“Hey, what’s with you? Aren’t you ready?” Jay asks as I looked between him and Jungkook.

“Yeah, I am. Is she in the room already?”

“She just got in. There’s security guarding the door just in case someone else comes along. What’s with you though? Who are you looking at?”

“No one.” I quickly respond as I took a last look at Y/N. And with Jay following my eyes; he steps closer to view who has caught my attention.

“The lady in black, is she a client of yours?”

“Why would you ask me that?” I turn to him.

“I don’t know. It’s just an assumption. I mean, she and Jungkook are together. But, you don’t seem too pleased by it. Is she someone you know? Or maybe, ...a lover perhaps?” Jay guesses as I silently star at him. “Heh, so escorts _do_ tend to fall for someone after all. What was it though? Hm, I’ll try with the cliché aspects first. Was it her brains, her beauty, her kindness? Or, is the sex? I hear sometimes if they’re really good at it; it tends to have a hold on you. But I wonder; if both you and Jungkook have had the pleasure of booking that woman; I wonder, would I feel the same way if I had a go at her too?” He sadistically says and I had to restrain myself from grabbing him by the throat.

“What the fuck did you just say?" I snapped. "…Look, you’re new here, so I’ll make this clear for you to understand. I’m not here to chat it up with you, nor am I here to be your friend. Watch your words. You’re here because Jin decided you should be involved. Don’t make me regret accepting you along.” I sharply retorted; then walked away from him being fully annoyed.

But…how could I have been aware that Jay was someone who would make me reach my ultimate breaking point.

The part of me that was banging on the inside; begging to be released.


	48. When The Past And Future Collide (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter starts with y/n's experience the night before the ball. A quick recap on lessons soon become far more that what she expected. 
> 
> With a encounter that may make or break the night with Kim Seok-Jin; Y/n must decide whether or not she is fully prepared to face him as she so trained to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I have been MIA for weeks! know. And for that I apologize :(  
> Sadly my laptop has been giving a lot of problems. It was constantly shutting down and short saving my works. The blue screen that kept popping up was definitely evil. And to make matters worse....It did a revamp and deleted half my work. So....yeah let's just say i pretty much had a brain fart and sat in the corner of my rooms for hours; questioning my mental state on how to even continue. But luckily everything is fresh in my memory so my fingers are getting to clacking. 
> 
> More chapters on the way this week. And I'm just gonna post and try not to be too critical on the corrections. I'm already behind in giving you all updates T.T

“Ugh…, Jungkook, we’ve been at this for three and half hours now! Can’t we _please_ just call it a night? It’s already past 1:00 am and I literally just came off a double shift.” I complained; bucking my head back in frustration.

“Not until you get this right. We need at least another hour to go through what we’ve practice. I want to ensure you have all of this down by tomorrow. I need no mistakes.” Jungkook says with a deep level tone; completely fixed on the notes I’ve written for him to review.

“An hour?! But I have to meet with Sana and Eunji for our group project in the morning! You _do_ understand that I have a lot of work to get done besides all… _this,_ right?” I protest while worrying about the lack of sleep I’ve had all week.

But without batting an eye; Jungkook stares at me as if he couldn’t care less.

“You _did_ agree to help me with this, right?” He questions and I sat there silently in the passenger seat of his car avoiding his gaze.

“…Right.” I murmured.

“Then what’s the problem? I thought this cat’s curiosity was so strong willed that she’d do anything to help a friend.”

“W-wait a minute, first of all; we are not friends. And secondly you don’t get to pull the whole “curious cat” thing against me. I’m only doing this because of…” I trailed off, not wanting to bring up Tae’s name.

“Because of what?”

“Because…, you know what; forget it. Let’s just…let’s just get this damn thing over with.” I stated; feeling annoyed.

However, if I am to be totally honest; I wasn’t annoyed at Jungkook at all. Instead, I was annoyed at myself.

There mere fact that I was still going through with this plan for a guy who had completely ghosted me, was absolutely beyond my mental tolerance.

Days past since I last saw Taehyung. Ever since then; I’ve spent majority of my time with Jungkook. In this close confined space of his car; watching me as I continue to battle with my own emotions; I sat there quietly as he stared while I proceeded to nip at my finger nails; digging at my nails. 

“…What’s on your mind y/n?” his voice; hoping I’ll answer.

“…Nothing.” I say; looking before me.

“You have no idea how much I hate it when you lie to me. I’m no idiot. So obviously, something is wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m absolutely fine. Can you please just get on with your so called ‘lessons’ so I can go home. I’m tired of you breathing down my neck with your constant questions.”

“You and that incredibly sharp tongue yours; always ready to bit. Unfortunately for you; I have a knack with dealing with stubborn people. So tell me my snarky princess; what’s bothering you.”

“God you’re annoying.” I groaned scratching the top of my head. “Look, there’s _nothing_ bothering me Jungkook. Enough with the twenty one questions, okay? You’re reaching that point where you’re beginning to tick me off.” I finally snapped; glaring at his smug face.

_Damn, how I hate you._

If it wasn’t for him; I wouldn’t even be this conflicted about my feelings for Tae in the first place. 

After a few moments of complete silence; with nothing but the sound of the radio; Jungkook releases the latch on his seatbelt then shifts his body to face me.

“…Still haven’t spoken to him; have you.” Kook says; and I knew immediately he was referring to nobody else but Kim Taehyung.

Slowly moving my left hand away from my mouth; I sat there quietly; refusing to answer that question.

“Okay, and…what about Namjoon. Have you still not replied to his texts yet?” He questions again; and I remained silent. But this time I avoided his gaze as I held my head down. 

“…Of course…” He sighs, leaning back on his head rest. “How silly was I to think you would be ready for this. …I should have known this would be a problem from the get go. Hell, no wonder you’re like this.” He expresses, and I slowly raise my head back up to look at him as he continues on with his speech. “Listen y/n…, I’m actually really grateful that you’ve decided to help me; especially after everything that has happened between you and Tae. But, if I’m being absolutely honest here…, ever since I got you involved in all of this; a few problems have been developing for myself and him as well. And as far as I am concerned; your mental health isn’t doing well either. So, with that being said; maybe we should just put an end to this now; so I can work on my own without any regrets.”

“W-what? Tell me you’re joking.” I say; cocking my head to the side as I stared at him.

“This is no joke sweetheart.”

“But, we’ve been at this all week! Why would you tell me this now?!” I fumed; glaring at him. “Yah, Jungkook; enough fooling around, okay? Just hurry up and get on with the session. We haven’t got all night. Besides; you need me. You said so yourself.”

“Heh, like hell I do.” He retorted; resting his hand on the gear stick. “You and I are done here.” Jungkook voiced through gritted teeth and an attitude to match.

“W-what? W-wait, wait wait a minute!” I grab his hand; stopping him from shifting to drive. “Is this all because I won’t answer your stupid questions? Shit, if so then I’ll-”

“No.” He coldly cuts me off without even a looking.

“…Then, what is it. What’s the reason for calling it off?”

“…Do you really want to know truth? Because it might just hurt.” He drew his last word with a light sigh.

“Try me.”

“Fine, then I’ll tell you. …You’re not prepared for tomorrow and shows. You’ve been so clouded by your own emotions that you don’t even realize how much it’s been affecting you mentally and physically.” He scolds; quickly grabbing my hand and holds it in close proximity of my face. “Your constant nail biting…has been getting unbearably annoying. Not to mention those everlasting sighs that you bring forth every three to five minutes; totally unaware of the sound you make when it follows.” Jungkook continues still having a hold on my hand. “Why are you torturing yourself? I’ve told before on how much you have an advantage in this; but yet here you are turning your fingers into numbs. So tell me y/n; is there nothing really bothering you? Or are you going to keep lying to me again and again?”

“Your over exaggerating. I-I-…I never-” I sat there stumped; completely caught within the intense gaze of his eyes.

Jungkook was no fool; he read right through me.

“Are you enjoying grabbing my attention that much y/n; as you continue to distract me with those constant actions of yours? Do you like it when I look at you; while sigh from those lips of yours, imitating sounds that brings forth suggestive ideas?” Jungkook hypothesized with a cold stare. “…Well, are you not going to answer?” He begins to questions my silence; slowly leaning over to my side of the car. And with breath hitching within my throat; I quickly brace my back against the passenger side door.

“…Y-Yah, what’s with you? Why are you suddenly coming ov-

“Shhh…~” Jungkook shushes me, and plants an index finger before his lips with closed eyes. “…You had your chance to speak, and you wasted it by asking silly questions. So now, it’s your turn to carefully listen to what I have to say.” He asserts; now looking directly at me. “I know I’ve told you this before…, but I’ll say it again just to make sure that you’ll never forget. You see? I am not the type of man who enjoys being left to pick up the pieces of a broken heart. I’ve done so in the past and was left with a shitty outcome in the end. Lesson learnt; so I will never do so again. That’s a promise I made to myself and I don’t intend on going back on my word. So if you think for a second that I will be your shoulder to cry on when you allow these emotions of yours to hurt you; I _really_ hope you think again. ” He sternly follows up with barley a bat of an eye and I could see his chest rise immensely as he took in a deep breath.

There was no denying it. It was clear as day to see.

Underneath all-that tough guy act exterior; was a man who had probably felt the painful side of falling in love before.

A side of him I’m sure he never wishes to display; not anymore.

Softly scoffing at his rather brash warning; I folded my lips together and then shook my head.

“…There’s no need to worry, because that won’t ever happen. I’d really hate to be the one to make you go back on such a promise; especially the first one that you might keep for yourself.” I assured; peering at him feeling rather irked.

_He had it all wrong. I was completely fine._

_Stupid; why did I stutter like a fool earlier?_

_There is no way he knows what I’m going through._

_There is no way he could be right._

“Heh, you know…, it’s rather annoying to see you like this y/n. Not only are you lying to yourself, but you’re also constantly lying to my face as well. Tell me; is the taste of your fingers tips that satisfying?” He mentions and without even realizing it; I’ve been nipping at my index finger the whole time I was deep in thought. “…See what I mean?” He cheekily says and I huffed; pulling my hand away.

“Well…, why don’t you just avoid looking at me then if it bothers you so much?” I sneered bitterly; unamused by his blatant comment.

“Silly, don’t you think I would by now? Besides…, with eyes like yours…; how could I not?” Jungkook abruptly says and I scoff again at his words after pausing for few seconds.

“Yah…, quit-heh…can you quit fooling around? And, sit back down! Your flirtatious actions are… becoming really overbearing.” I scolded him with shifted eyes; avoiding the intensity of his gaze.

Uncomfortably adjusting myself within my seat; I could feel the rims of my ears burning slightly. And with a tilt of his head; analyzing my position; I hear him chuckle with a satisfactory sigh at the end. 

“Hah…, wait a second; what do we have here? Are you-…are you blushing y/n?” He asks; poking fun at my awkward position. “Even in the dimness of the car I can still see your cheeks flushing. What; did I make your heart flutter with those few simple words? If so; you’re a lot easier to please that I expected.”

“What? Hell no! You have it all wrong. That’s the complete opposite!”

“Is that so~. Heh, how funny; you seem to only tell me the truth through your actions. They are far more honest than the lies you tell from that mouth of yours.” He spoke; pointing directly at it. “…Since your finally being honest with me; I think I should do the same and be candid with you as well. You see y/n, if you haven’t been aware by now; I’m really not use to spending this much alone time with a woman, and have yet to receive something from her in return. It’s been a little over a week right; since we started meeting up with one another? Now don’t get me wrong; I’ve enjoyed our little hot and cold relationship. I like a chase. But between you carelessly exhibiting actions that make me want to pin you down every other minute, and then mark you with hickeys as my own; well…you get the idea of how this works. So please, tell me; how do you plan on compensating for my time? Your offer should be quite rewarding; since I had to cancel two important clients just to meet with you. I’m not sure if you’ve forgotten the type of work I do, but it would be rather wise not to temp me at this very moment in time.” He teasingly warns; and all I could do was cover my chest with arms as I sank deeper into my seat.

“P-pay you? D-don’t be ridiculous! If it’s anyone who should be getting paid here; it’s me. _This_ is on _my_ time. You’re the one who keeps insisting that we go over lesson after lesson each and every day!” I argued, watching his piercing gaze scan up and down the curves of my torso. “Hey, don’t get it twisted Jungkook; I’m nothing like those clients you keep going on about. Those women who are strangely fond of your edgy e-boy persona; I’m sorry, but that shit doesn’t work on me. Pfft, money to pay you? Don’t make me laugh.” I skillfully scolded his ego knowing he might back off.

But damn…, even with me ignoring the obvious; boy was I ever wrong.

Slowly holding down his head with a press of his lips; I could see the frame of Jungkook’s shoulders steadily rise up and down as he begins chuckle at my mediocre comment. And with wide eyes looking his way, gripping the cushion of my seat; Jungkook lifts his head and devilishly smiles at my face. 

“Silly girl…; who said anything about money?” He locks eyes with mine while hovering over my body.

And before I could call him out on his flirtatious actions yet again; he smoothly leans in and holds my thighs into place. “Oh y/n, maybe you are rather innocent after all.” His voice raspy as lips drew closer to my neck. “I thought you knew me by now. …I’m the type of man who collects payment in many, many …different ways.” Jungkook relays; fleetingly brushes of his lips against my skin. “You told me you weren’t a virgin; but answer me this one question; …have you had the pleasure of your pussy eaten in the front seat of an audi before?” He asks with tatted knuckles slowly gliding up my thighs.

“Jung- you!” I gasp grabbing his hands. “L-look, you need to stop! It isn’t funny.” I trembled; forcefully pressing a hand against his chest. “I know you enjoy flirting; as well as messing with my head; but this…this is becoming _way_ too excessive.” I stated; and he stares at me for a few moments; reading my displayed expression.

“… _Excessive_?” Jungkook repeats; with an arched brow; clenching his jaw line in the process. “Did you just say my actions are excessive?” He asks and I steadily nod in reply. “Oohoh…~ _Kitten_ , believe me; you haven’t even begun to witness how excessive I can be.” Jungkook facetiously says while reaching a hand to my side. “…I’m gonna need you to hang on tight for sec.” He speaks again, while pulling up on the lever that was attached to my seat.

And in an instant; my reflexes betray me in the most unforgivable way.

“Ju-jungkook!” I call his name jolting upwards; gripping a handful of polyester fabric from his shirt.

With my forehead resting against his sternum, and the familiar sound of shaky breaths slowly exhaling from his lips; Jungkook braces down on the back of my seat; carefully laying me down within the space of his car then steadily reaches for my hands that held a grip on him. 

The air around us…, it was suddenly heavy yet still. And with tender bright eyes that softly glint within the dimly lit vehicle; Jungkook slowly brings his lips closer then whispers in my ear. “…How annoying….” He spoke in a low tone; catching me off guard with his accent. “…to think that I might be possibly jealous of something that doesn’t even involve me in the first place.” He shockingly confesses as I sat there; blindsided by his words. 

“…W-hat? What did-say that aga-w-why say something like that?” I stare at him in the stillness of his car; speaking complete nonsensical gibberish. 

“Heheh, calm down princess; I’m only kidding.” He jokes, sitting back down in his seat. “I got you there didn’t I? You should see how red your face looks.”

“….hahaha.” I laugh sarcastically “Very funny. Joke or not; you really got me there. I couldn’t even tell if you were just kidding around.” I heavily exhaled; trying to regain a normal pace of my thumping heart.

“And if I wasn’t? What if I was being completely serious?” He speaks, and I dare not look at him. “Even so…, it’s actually quite interesting when you think about. I mean, the mere fact that you have not one, but all three Kim’s attracted to you is…well, completely beyond me. However it’s rather hard not to consider in doing the same.”

“Haha, again; funny. You make it sound like I’ve casted a spell on them.”

“I don’t know, have you?”

“Kook.”

“Kidding~ But I will say this; if you continue to portray this kind of unfitting behavior tomorrow night; I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands.” He states; pulling my hand towards him. “…I don’t need a partner who might hinder me with her vague emotions.” He criticized, and I huffed with a glowering stare.

“Your being rather harsh tonight; don’t you think?”

“Am I? Then let me just go ahead and burst that sweet bubble of yours even more. …If you really want to go through with tomorrow night without any doubts, problems or hiccups; you have to do one important thing starting at this very moment.”

“Yeah? Heh, and what’s that?” I softly respond; watching as his lips slowly parted his to speak.

“…Erase them both from your emotions Y/N.” Jungkook discloses and I stared at him incredulity as he kisses my wrist.

“W-what?!” I pull my hand away then punched him in the arm.

“Ow!” He exclaims.

“Do you think I’m easy?!”

“No, I’m actually being serious here. In order for you to fully grasp what I’ve thought you for tomorrow; …I highly recommend that you leave all emotions you have for those two completely out of it.”

“Pfft, well that’s jus-

“-Hang on; let me finish.” He promptly cuts me off; fully focused on the details he had to share. “I know this is easier said than done, but if you really want to help like you said you would; I sincerely advice you to leave your emotional feelings out of this. I’m not sure if I was clear on this before, but I will be _very_ frank with you right now; the person you’re dealing with tomorrow will _not_ hesitate to hide things in his favor. Kim Seok-Jin is a man that will use anything and anyone to keep his name out of trouble. Therefore, you Miss y/n; must be on cue every single moment that you’re with him.” He sternly advises as I swallowed immensely. “You think I’m overbearing? Just wait until you meet him. Jin will play around with you like clay, just to form his own special structure. Be smart and be challenging. He enjoys being tipped on his toes. Make him aware of what you already know. He can only be honest with you from there.”

“Are you sure that will even work? If I tell him what I know; wouldn’t that make him even more suspicious?”

“Not if you play your cards right.” Kook answers; handing me back my notebook. “You see, Jin has a…um a few sadistic ways about him. He’ll say things in order to make you speak more about yourself. He’ll try to make you cower in fear just by his presence alone, knowing you have no choice but to obey his authority. But at the same time, he will try to play the nice guy just to have you believe that you’re completely safe with him being there. Y/N, please, I implore you, do not fall for his tricks. If you do; we won’t have a chance against him.” Jungkook fully states and I could feel the pressure was on for tomorrow already.

“…I see. Alright, tell me. What do you suggest I really do?”

“For you, I’ll summarize. For all you need to do are this few simple things…-

____________________________

****

**“…Y/N? HEY Y/N, ARE YOU STILL THERE?”**

“Oh, she’s still here.” The man answers and I freeze in my path just inches away from him. “However, I wouldn’t say I’m _that_ handsome as people assume.” He then turns to look at me; handing over my phone. And with a reach of his mask; he removes it from his face; leaving me completely, downright utterly speechless. “Of course; I’m quite interested to hear what _you_ think. Y/N, was it?” He says my name with a smile so captivating that I’m frozen within my place.

No fucking way…; how was this even possible?

Tightly gripping my cell in hand as I stood there completely motionless; gaping at the man who I’ve been bad mouthing over the entire phone call.

The King of the WaVe himself; the very main reason I was brought here.

The man that went by the name; Kim Seok Jin.

“…Um…, Eunji? I’m gonna have to call you back.” I reported; bringing an end to the call.

And with a single touch of the red icon on my screen; Kim Seok Jin was the first to speak; grabbing my full attention with his assertive and sensuous tone. 

“Oh uh, well that’s no good. Your phone; …it got quite a fall.” He notes as I gripped to it tightly; feeling the vibration of an incoming call within my hands. “It’s not… damaged is it? That would certainly be a shame on my part.” Jin states as he steps forward with a glass of champagne in his hands.

And with reflexes that were as fast as my beating heart; I quickly took a step back while; gaping in wonder.

_“You think I’m overbearing? Just wait until you meet Jin.” I recall Jungkook’s words in my head._

And you know what? He wasn’t lying.

This man they called Jin, was indeed intimidating.

But also…; he exuded a power that felt extremely domineering. 

He was a whole different breed the rest.

Far different than the others I’ve met before.

The worst thing about it; he was quite masterful on how to play these games.

It was so strange. I wasn’t sure if it was the trick of the lights or just a flicker in my eyes, but seeing my sudden reaction of how I quaked by the sight of him; might have either put him in a good mood or a satisfactory position.

Because as I pulled away from his sudden action; he slowly takes a step back then lightly chuckles to himself.

“…Easy…, I mean you no harm. I was just curious to know why such a beautiful young woman like you would be out here all alone. So, I thought I’d find out. But, I come to see that you were actually on a phone call;-” Jin mentions as eyes shifts towards my cell. “-and having a... very interesting conversation at that.”

…Crap; what did I say about him again?!

_ “Or, it  _ _ could  _ _ also mean that the owner has a crazy taste for power and utterly enjoys watching people crawl beneath him. What man decides to create a company with two different classes of events? To be honest, it seems the higher he goes; the more he'll look down on others.” _

Ugh…., fucki’n stoopid;

I winced internally; cursing at such a grade ‘A’ rookie mistake.

My throat was now dry and my mind has become completely flustered. The look within this man’s eyes was strangely transfixing and was truly hard to read.

“Are you…alright?” He questions again in a polite manner. But still, no words could exit through my lips. “I’m a little concerned; …you still refuse reply when I speak. Have you suddenly lost your voice? Or, do I scare you?”

“M-most definitely not.” I sharply reply, denying his revelation; and a smile steadily forms on Jin’s face. 

“Wow~ now would you look at that; you _can_ speak. I was beginning to believe my ears were playing tricks on me.” He jokes resting his glass on the nearest bistro table.

“They- they weren’t.” I answer as shimmering lights reflected off my retinas from the party that carried on from inside. And with a soft chuckle escaping his lips; Jin tilts his head in admiration as I continued to speak. “…You…you simply caught me off guard, that’s all. I wasn’t really expecting to approach me in such a manner.”

“I see. How impetuous of me. My sincerest apologies Ms. y/n; I must have given you _quite_ a fright with my sudden appearance while you were on that call. Truthfully, my heart rate would probably spike too knowing I just met the person I spoke so badly about over the phone. However, if I were really in your position; I’d say I’d be more excited than scared; don’t you think.” He says with a smile and I knew he wasn’t going to give up on what I’ve said about him.

Turning my head to conjure up the best way to apologize for my impudence; I hear Jin speak again, saying something absolutely un-expectant.

“…You have… _very_ pretty eyes.”

“...I’m sorry; w-what?” I stutter.

“The lights; when it hits your eyes; they have…such a remarkable color.” He compliments my features while taking in a closer look. “Heh, it’s quite captivating.”

“…Thank you.” I softly answer; fidgeting with my hands.

But this feeling was rather strange for me though; to be this nervous and timid before a man.

Who could of thought, that Jungkook’s warning would be this precise.

“You know, as sarcastic as I sound; I was truly being honest with my apology from before. I _am_ sorry that I scared you. I really didn’t mean to catch you of guard like that; so much so that you even dropped your phone.” He points out; staring at my hands. “Is it damaged?”

“My phone? N-no; thankfully it’s still in once piece.”

“Are you sure?” Jin steps closer. And without a doubt; I felt utterly small standing before him. “I’d be happy to replace it seeing that it was my fault in the first place.” He suddenly offers his kind gesture; pairing it with a heartfelt smile. 

I couldn’t help myself; it was so hard not to look. But each time he spoke; I began to take keen notice of his unbelievable physical features.

Eunji would probably freak out just by hearing this; but it is something that honestly needs to be said. Seeing this man in person, especially this up close; I could finally understand what all the fuss was truly about. People who spoke rumors of his undeniably good looks were definitely not over exaggerating.

With broad masculine shoulders that blocked my view from inside the WaVe; I took the time out to truly gaze upon his model like appearance.

With smooth and silky dark toned hair that was styled with a side part, I gazed upon Jin’s wide eyes that were easily and unapologetically lost in mine. And as my sight scoured down the frame of his perfectly shaped face; I am met with full plump lips that effortlessly mouth words that I could read.

“Beautiful, did you hear me?”

He speaks; awaiting my reply.

“Have you gone mute on me again? I was saying if my apology isn’t enough; at least allow me to compensate you.”

“ _Compensate?_ Oh, n-no, no. It’s _really_ fine, trust me. There’s no need for you to do such a thing.” I humbly declined; catching a quick glimpse of security guards denying entrance unto the sky deck to party goers. “…Besides…” I paused seeing this as the perfect opportunity for Jungkook to begin his part of the plan.

“Besides…” He repeats.

“Besides, _I_ should be the one apologizing to you.” I timidly say as I carefully look at him from head to toe.

I needed to hold his attention.

I needed to keep out here long enough so that Jungkook could get the information he so required.

But each time I spoke to Jin; was the more it got harder for me to read him

And that my friends left me quite nervous.

“Oh…? You wish to apologize; to me?~” He playfully responds; bringing his right hand beneath his chin. “Pray tell my dear; what is it exactly are you apologizing for?” Jin devilishly smiles as I press my lips together. “Do you mind elaborating a bit more on what you did wrong? Maybe you would like to repeat exactly what you said.”

“I…I can’t.”

“You can’t? Or you just don’t want to?” He inclines and I nip at my bottom lip suddenly feeling unsure of myself. “Are you afraid that I’ll punish you for your harsh and candid opinions Miss Y/N?”

“Of course not…” I answer; knowing I hand to keep my ground. “But would you really punish someone if they spoke negatively of you? That’s a bit harsh; don’t you think?” I ask sincerely; wanting to know the truth.

Watching me closely as I waited for his response; I could see Jin’s right index finger steadily tapping on the face of his mask; almost as if this was a regular habit of his when he’s deep in thought.

“…Since you’re so interested; I’ll tell you honestly. It really depends on the individual and how gracious I might be feeling at that point in time.” He continues his tapping that now had a rhythm to it. “……Are you the type of person who enjoys being punished Ms. Y/N?” He asks; and just the tone of his voice alone sends shivers tingling down my spine.

“…I really can’t say; but it truly depends on what kind of punishment I’ll be receiving.” I bravely countered; knowing exactly where this was heading. “If it’s worthy of my crime, then I’ll gladly accept it.”

“Is that so? …Then the decision it’s up to you.” He continues to tap his finger on the porcelain like mask. “Do you still wish to apologize?”

“If it will mean anything to you; then yes, I do.”

“Very well; I’ll allow it. But only under one condition.”

“And what’s what?” I ask and he simply tilts his head to the side.

“You can apologize to me, but without the mask on. I’d like to see the face of the woman who has such a wild depiction of who I really am.” He says and I inhaled deeply; preparing myself to reveal my identity.

Steadily reaches towards the back of my head; I drew the black ribbon that tied the Colombia piece to my face. And as I held on to the edges of the multi colored mask, I slowly looked upwards and greeted Jin with a view that was no longer concealed.

“My…, aren’t you captivating.” Jin accolated, bringing his hand to my cheek. “Please; proceed.” He narrates as I stood there giving him my undivided attention.

“…About earlier…; I’d to formally say how sorry I am for what you heard. I know my words were…rather harsh; but my friend and I were just fooling around. So, again; I sincerely apologize you had to walk in and hear all of that. It truly wasn’t my intention for any of it to happen.” I voiced waiting for his reaction.

“Heh, well, apology accepted my dear. However, just seeing your beautiful face alone would have been enough.” He comments as his index finger began tapping against his mask again. “Then again…, there was truthfully no real reason for you to even apologize in the first place. Besides, I’ve heard far harsher words from others. You’d be quite surprised to know what people have actually said to my face. Someone even went as far to say that I would be a perfect fit for a main antagonist in a novel. That I’m the type villain that people would enjoy hating. Honestly; when I do think about it; it actually doesn’t sound half bad. To me, it only means that people respect me or they fear me. Haha, really, such a comment still amuses me to this day” He smiles, completely unbothered by what past persons have said.

But, was he truly proud of it?

To be called a top tier Villain?

“….How odd.” I say, and Jin’s smile slowly fades away. “To hear something like that, it pleases you; doesn’t it? To my understanding, it seems you enjoy being called the bad guy Mr. Kim.” I say boldly as I took a step closer to where stood; my face inches away from his. “Does being bad fulfill a type of high for you? If so; do tell me so I am prepared before involving you in my life. I’d hate to know you invited me here just to play one of your little devious games.”

I fully expressed and the revelation that sparked within Jin’s eyes sealed the deal of me knowing that I was now fully in charge.

Dear readers; do you honestly think I would be the type to kneel to this man so easily?

Not a fucking chance.

Last night; what Jungkook said; was something that stuck with me the entire time.

Do you remember?

_ “…I see. Alright, tell me. What do you suggest I really do?” _

__

_ “For you, I’ll summarize. For all you need to do are this few simple things…; I need you to do something he would never expect. A 360 spin in your personality will definitely knock him off his feet. You may have managed to attract with your looks, but let’s give him a personality to match his ideal type.  _

_ Be the brat I’d so hoped you’d be. Egg him on a question his motives and authority. After all; you are dealing with a certified Brat tamer. And remember have fun.” _

So, in the great words of Jeon Jungkook; the Ace of flirtation; let’s have a little fun; shall we?

**Jungkook’s POV**

(Quick review about this side chapter; this is basically Jungkook’s POV of a text he had written to send to Y/N after he drops her home. It was never supposed to be in the chapter but since my laptop deleted all my work and I had to do a rewrite; I decided to implement this part in. I hope you enjoy :D)

Look at you.

Completely oblivious to what’s really happening between us.

You say my constant teasing has left you heavily annoyed. Yet, why do you become flustered each time I try to each time I touch your face?

Tonight…, when you were in my car; the way you fell asleep so soundly as if I brought comfort within your space.

After getting home, I couldn’t help myself but reminisce about the look on your face. The way your nose scrounges up when you when you shift in your sleep.

Who knew you could be adorable without doing much at all. 

How strange that moment was.

It was one of those crazy moments when I found myself smiling as I stared at you.

That feeling which came along with it; it was honestly something I hope to never feel again.

….I really hated it…

That strange feeling…

I really hated it a lot.

It reminded of something I know I could never have. But still; I imagined how nice it could have been.

Y/N, if you knew the thoughts that lingered within my head last night; the way things would go differently if our paths had crossed in another life time...

Would you hate me for it? Or would you give me a chance to explain how and why I’m feeling this way.

Y/N, I lied to you when I said I wasn’t jealous. But what kind of friend would I be Tae if I continued to think that way.

I’m so stupid…..

… _You’re_ so stupid….

Tell me; how could you just lay there without even a second thought as to what I might do? What? Have I not made it clear enough for you?

My God…, the things I’ve thought about and actions I’ve have wanted to act out with you.

And I bet you have no idea of what you’ve done by reacting with small and unique gestures; and with me not realizing how dangerously cute you can be.

Y/N, why are you such a lair?

There is really no use in hiding the truth anymore, is there? 

I know exactly who the guy is you hold dear in your heart. And I also know the other you still long for; regardless of his situation at hand.

Silly girl, I warned you, didn’t I? But still; you never listened.

Then again, you and I are not that different, are we? You and I aren’t that lucky when it comes to love.

Just like me; you work hard to make ends meet. Balancing between school and a job only because of the lifestyle you lead. And just like me; you were be hurt by someone you so cared about. However as it always turns out; your never really cared for by the one person in the long run.

It hurts, doesn’t it y/n?

It’s a pain that lingers and tugs on your heart strings for what feels like an eternity. 

I can see you’re nothing like them, the richer folks that get by easily with money that has been passed on. However, I see that you are more like me. 

And like me; I want to do my best to protect you.

And that why I…

That’s why I am suddenly feeling guilty within myself.

I have brought into something that may or may not change your life for good.

Y/N, I think I may have made a mistake. I really wanted to end our deal tonight and take you home.

But you are so determined and strong headed that you’d probably fight me if I stopped you.

You are the very definition of stubborn.

But y/n, I’ll tell you this; funny enough….you’re my kind of stubborn.

However; just for the safety of my friendship and safe keeping for myself; this is a secret I can never tell.

**(SEND?) (DELETE?) (KEEP IN DRAFTS?)**

** (Message Deleted) **

** **


	49. Meet Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Namjoon getting information of y/n's attendance, he finds the source of it all and confronts him. 
> 
> And with a new escort in the mix; things have definitely gotten a bit more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this Chapter is written in the format of the reader interviewing Jay. Enjoy!~  
> ALSO! Posting again tomorrow! Even if it's short imma keep posting! I can't prolong the suspense any longer!~

**Jungkook's POV**

_** Minutes before Y/N's encounter with Jin ** _

“Could…you…wait right here for just a few minutes? There’s someone I need to speak with.” I say as I began to walk towards where Tae and Jay were heading.

“Hey, w-wait! Where are going?” I hear y/n call out, but I couldn’t stop. I needed to see what they were up to.

“I’ll be right. Just stay right here.” I urged her then briskly walked away.

There was no way I could miss this chance. It was the only opportunity I had to stop Tae from making a huge mistake; even if it meant risking our friendship in the process.

Luckily I had a few minutes to spare before Jin’s entrance and Dr. Yang’s arrival.

I just needed to ensure I get back to y/n in time.

“Yah!! JK!” I hear the roaring call of my alias name and I immediately stop in my tracks.

“Ah…, fuck.” I sighed, preparing myself to greet the man I knew I’d have more trouble dodging for the remainder of the evening. “…Hey Joon~” I smile as I turn to greet him. “Glad to see you made it! Gotta say; love the suite.”

“Cut the crap Kook. Now where is she?”

“I’m sorry but… _she_? Ssst…, I don’t know Namjoon, you’re going to have to be a lot more specific than that. I know _plenty_ of women; so…when you say “she”?” I quoted with a chuckle; stalling him while I thought of the best escape route possible.

“Oh, so you think this is funny hmm? Time for jokes?”

“Well come on now, they do say laughter is the best medicine. I’m only trying to lighten the mood here.”

“Hahah…, you know, that’s very true.” He answers, slowly stepping closer. “Then how about I do the same and satisfy you with an even better joke?”

“Ooh, yeah~?”

“Oh yeah, trust me; your gonna _love_ this one. You see Kook; I had a little chat with Jin not long ago, and strangely enough, he has the craziest idea that y/n is here at this party tonight.”

“Pft, that is crazy.”

“Right, that’s what I said. But you know what’s even stranger? He also went to say that _you_ were in fact the one who invited her.” Namjoon mentions and I could see the look in his eyes darken with vexation. “Now, I’m not sure if you remember what kind of ‘events’ take place during these parties every year; but I really hope that Jin’s lying and you wouldn’t be so carless as to bring her in the first place. So tell me Kook, he’s lying right? You wouldn’t dare bring her here, correct?” Namjoon finishes and I realize this joke was more of a threat in disguise. 

“…Is that what you what to hear…or…do you want the truth?”

“Kook…” he lowly growls my name backing me into a corner and with my hand held before me in defense; I decided to tell him the truth.

“Whoa, easy big guy, I’ll talk; okay?” I try to calm his senses, knowing very well I had to avoid causing a commotion. “Look, it’s true; I did bring her here tonight. But not to worry; she’s fine.”

“Damn it Kook! What was your reason for bringing her here? Don’t tell me Jin told you to do this.”

“Well…, not exactly; I actually needed her help in regards to the problem I told you about the other day.”

“The other day-…h-hang on, wait a minute; you actually got her involved with that crap?! Kook, I’ve told you; we can’t do anything just yet. We need more proof! It isn’t wise to make a drastic move just based on assumptions!”

“They’re not just assumptions! Something is seriously affecting Tae! And I know for sure that Jin has something to do with it. Besides, I needed y/n’s help, and she agreed. This was the only way I could ensure to meet with Dr. Yang without Jin knowing. You already denied my invitation on coming here tonight; so what else could I have done?”  
  


“You could have _not_ involved her, JK. The thought of even asking her to help you should have never crossed your mind.” He answers, then began to rub the temples of his head. “I told you before, that we needed to be patient. We can’t just jump and take action without knowing what to do next. Whatever you might possibly find out tonight; …true or not; are you really prepared to handle it? What about y/n? You got her involved; will _she_ be able to handle it?”

“I can, and I’m sure she can too. Tae is my best friend and I refuse to see him continue suffering like this.”

“So you sacrificed y/n in return?” He metaphorically says; accusing me of carelessness and in that moment I felt heavily insulted. “If you were really thinking things through you would have realized that the very same person you’re protecting Tae from; is the very same person you’re making y/n face. Did that equation even cross your mind for a second? …I can’t afford for anything to happen to her; especially if this shit involves Jin. And since it already involves y/n; it involves me too.”

“Heh, you don’t need to worry about that; nothing will happen to her. Besides; _she_ was the one who came back to me and said she wanted to help. So, think about this equation for a quick second Joon; as much as you believe that your only concern is about y/n; it would be best for you to see that the reason behind her involvement to come along tonight has nothing to do with you. So don’t press on it too much. We’ll handle everything without you.” I harshly respond, and Namjoon looks at me in bewilderment.

“...What do you mean do you mean by; ‘the reason behind her involvement’?” He questions; silently searching for his own conclusion.” JK, why did she agree to help you in the first place?”

“…You’re not the only one that has fallen for Joon.” I relay; seeing him glance to the side with eyes beginning to show realization. “Joon, …did you really think Taehyung telling her he was an escort was just a slip of his tongue? I bet you didn’t even stop to take notice of his actions when he outed himself since then too. Who do you think brought her home the night of your party? Did you ever even stop to question it at all? And that day when she fell ill; he was there too. He’s been there all along.” I say and Namjoon steadily steps back; peering at me.

“…Tae likes y/n?” He reflectively says then sharply inhales. “Heh, that must be some kind of joke, because that can’t be right. I find that hard to believe; …for Tae…, he’s been all about Hyoseong for the past ten years.”

“And it only took one person to change that.”

“…Look, I’m not gonna stand here and ramble on about such nonsense. It’s not worth my time at the moment. I need you to tell me where y/n is so that I can get her out of here right. Jin…is…” He says scanning the room in search of someone.

“Jin’s what?”

“Jin called in a game of hide and seek.”

“He what?! Tell me you’re joking.”

“I wish I was. But regardless if I play our not; …if he finds her first-

“-he’ll hide her then take her home for the night. Hell, you both still play that game?”

“ _He_ still plays that game. Unfortunately y/n’s been drawn into it. And remember, each time he wins; without fail Jin sleeps with his prize.” Namjoon voiced and I look in the direction where I left her; now realizing she was no longer there.

“Shit…, shit shit shit.” I cursed under my breath; pulling my phone from the pockets of my jacket.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Sshhh.” I hush him; dialing in y/n’s number. And on the second ring; she answers. “Hello? Y/N? Where did you run of- damaged? What’s not damaged? Hello; y/n?”

“Jungkook, what’s going on?” Namjoon steps closer as I put my index finger to my lips then keenly listened to the voice that was speaking. “…Yah…, Joon; what were the terms of you game again.”

“…You mean hide and seek? Well he normally plays for keeps. That is…until he’s had his fun.” He answers as he reads my facial expression. “Yah, what’s going on?”

Pulling my phone from my ear; I put in on speaker so both he and I could hear. And the sound of the person’s voice as they continue to speak left Namjoon and a sheer panic; grabbing my cell in the process.

**“Easy, I mean you no harm. I was just curious to know why such a beautiful young woman like you would be out here all alone. So, I thought I’d find out. But, I come to see that you were actually on a phone call, and having a... very interesting conversation at that.”**

“That’s…”

“Jin.” I finish his sentence as we continue to listen in on the call.

**“Are you…alright?**

“Why isn’t she saying anything?” I mumble, hoping she’ll find her voice to

**“I’m a little concerned; …you still refuse reply when I speak. Have you suddenly lost your voice? Or, do I scare you?”**

“That good for nothing Bastard.” Namjoon fumes; pulling away from the phone. “Screw the game, I’m going out there.” He states and in that moment I get a message from Dr. Yang telling me that he’s here.

“Crap! W-wait a second.” I quickly grab a hold of Namjoon’s shoulders; drawing him back towards me. “…Let her handle it.”

“Let her-have you lost your marbles?”

“No, listen; I just got a text from Yang telling me that he’s here.” I point; displaying the message on the additional phone I had in my pocket. “I only need fifteen minutes with him, that’s all.”

“Yang? Dr. Yang? How did you even get his contact info? Isn’t he Jimin’s client?”

“Well, yeah. But…he thinks he’s hooking up with Jimin tonight.” I smile; texting Yang back on where to meet me.

“…You little- you took Jimin’s business phone?!”

“Shhhh! Volume. And yes, I had to. That geezer won’t meet with anyone else unless it’s Jimin _or_ Jin. This was the best alternative. Besides; if you go out there now to retrieve y/n, it’ll only make things far more worse.”

“Worse? How so..? The actual thought of me leaving her with him sounds a lot more worse than me going to get her.”

“Just hear me out, if you go out there now for y/n; Jin will not take it lightly. I say we let her handle it and allow him to feel like he’s won.”

“Heh, you’re joking right? You basically sent a sheep into a lion’s den; and you want me to what?! Leave her with him?!”

“Yes, that’s precisely what I need you to do. Not only are you upset but your behavior is a bit rash. It won’t help any of us if you just barge in on them. Jin will only continue to torment you by getting access to her with any means necessary. Give y/n a chance to do this on her own. You stepping in now will only make matters worse.” I explained; hoping he would agree on my terms. “Trust me; she knows what she’s doing. Y/N is no sheep; if anything, she’s the wolf in sheep’s clothing. Give her thirty minutes tops and I promise you I’ll bring her home right after.”

“I dunno Kook; I just have a bad feeling about all of this.”

“Namjoon…, please, this has work. This is our only shot. I have to help Tae. ”

“…Fine. But I’m the one who’s taking her home.” He informs me with a puffed chest.

“…Got it. For now, I’ll be with Dr. Yang. Keep an eye out for me; will ya?”

“Alright.” He answers and I step off; making my way towards the private rooms. But before I got any further; Namjoon calls out to me asking me a question that I myself wasn’t sure on how to answer.

“Hey, JK, about what you said earlier. I mean how Tae likes y/n; …are you sure you weren’t speaking about yourself as well?”

“Heh, me? You mean if I have feelings for y/n? Pfft, come on Joon, you know me. I don’t don’t for women. They fall for me.” I smiled. “What y/n and I have going on is strictly business. I’d be a damn fool to even go there.” I relayed, softly snickering at such nonsense. “Anyway…, if you’ll excuse; I have a client who’s eagerly awaiting my arrival.”

Departing from Namjoon’s side as I stride towards the main hall; I exhaled heavily feeling exhausted by the whole conversation we just had.

Heh, silly, how stupid…

Damn it, ...I’m so fucking stupid.

Why am I feeling so uneasy about everything all of a sudden?

Could be about what he said? 

And what’s with that question anyway?

Me? Like y/n? Hah!

As is I could ever.

.

.

.

Fuck…, no one will ever know though; that I’m the biggest fool after all.

**End of Jungkook’s POV**

Jay has entered the chat

Anonymous has entered the chat

I see someone has decided to grace me with their presence. Never would I have thought I’d have to answer to you.

My mother would always tell me; “Money talks. If you want to be heard; make sure you have the power of wealth to follow.”

You see; wealth gives power to people who hold it, and influences those who possess it.

It’s rather simple if you think about really.

To have so much power with something as simple that’s made out of paper.

We humans really are fickle; we change at a flip of a switch when money is waved in our faces.

Honestly, what ever happened to the barter system?

Trading goods for services in the past didn’t seem so bad.

However these days; paying money for goods and services is what takes place.

That word; services…

**“What about it?”**

Well, not to boast; but I’m a man that provides a service that many people seek.

**“What kind of service?”**

You’re a curious one, aren’t you?

Fine, I’ll tell you. It’s a service that can eliminate all your wrong doings with just the skillful movement of my fingers.

**“……………”**

Wait a minute, are you smiling? Come on now; I didn’t think your mind would be that far down in the gutter.

No? Well, let me be more specific

I do things that are…a little more tech wise.

**“Tech?”**

Huh? Still don’t understand?

Wow…very well; let me explain it to you in a way in which you will.

They call me the cyber genie.

**“Pfft.”**

What? Such a name amuses you?

Well I do go by another name though; and it’s ROGUE. Code: R06U3

Then again; cyber genie doesn’t sound that bad; it makes me sound…more appealing.

So, curious one; what if I told you that I can grant any wish you want just by the press of a button.

Anything that you want done; I can make it happen.

…For a fee of course.

Funny enough; people who are in power, are the ones who seek my service the most.

So, for example sake; let’s say you did something that you’d care to erase? Or something caught on camera perhaps without your knowledge. What about if someone catches in that act? Let’s say; you committed a crime of some sort.

**“What kind of crime?”**

Honestly; it could be anything. From money laundering to sexual misconduct, fraud, arson, DUI or maybe even…a hit and run. 

**“?!”**

Yeah; I said it.

A hit a run.

Sounds familiar; doesn’t it?

**“….”**

I’m assuming you know what happened?

**“…What happened?”**

Heheheheh….wow, you really are an inquisitive one. Truth be told; no one really knows what happened.

Well, maybe Jin, and Tae; …oh and me.

But there are three sides to every story.

Your side, their side and the truth.

The only advantage; the truth will always stay with me.

I erased footages that night from all cameras within a five mile radius.

Drastic? Maybe; but it was a request in which I was paid to do.

**“…Don’t you feel bad?”**

Feel bad? Hahah, baby…I get paid to do what I’m good at. The only people who should feel bad are the ones that committed the crime.

But like I said; money equals power.

Therefore to them; no crime was committed.

**“Then, what was the footage you saw on the camera?”**

Hmmm, are you sure you wanna know? I mean, I _could_ show you. I kept the footage as collateral.

It’s a secret I’ve been paid not to tell.

Heh, I’m still being paid to keep my mouth shut to this very day.

So as excess payment; Jin gave me this job as an escort.

**“Really? An escort? …Why?”**

…..Why not? There are more benefits in it than a regular part time job. Do you think I’d be stupid enough to pass up an opportunity like that?

Besides, I recently got some free time on my hands.

Now…are we done here? Or do I have to answer more of your questions?

**“…Who did it?”**

Did what?

**“Who was the one who committed the crime?”**

Tch, wouldn’t you like to know. All I can say is; Tae…that guy has gotten himself into some serious deep shit.

By the way; you’re that girl, aren’t you?

**“…….”**

Heh, no answer huh? Don’t worry; I’ll see you soon anyway.

**“See me soon? What do you mean by that?”**

Jay has left the chat

**THE TRUTH SHALL BE REVEALED**

**FOR THINGS ARE NEVER AS IT SEEMS**

**YOUR PAST, WILL ALWAYS COME TO HAUNT YOU**

"Remember me, Tae?"


	50. When The Past And Future Collide (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When teams are testing by differences; of course heads will collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my niece into BTS and now into this book. And she has been on my case none stop to post XD now I have someone to ensure that I be posting more frequently.

** **

** Taehyungs’s POV **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Have you ever had a dream where you feel like your falling?

There’s literally no hope, but only fear as your mind feeds images of you plummeting to your death.

Have you ever jumped out of your sleep; heart racing with cold sweat running down your face and back?

And even though you know it’s just a dream, you’re still afraid to go back to sleep; knowing you’ll have the same nightmares again.

Does it happen often?

For me…, it happens almost every night.

I just…- I just _keep_ falling. And even in reality; the feeling is the same.

It’s cold, dark and extremely lonely.

Each time I try my best to fight off these constant negative emotions; I am firmly gripped even tighter to remain in this never ending ordeal.

It’s…suffocating.

I can barely breathe freely.

And without fail it just keeps repeating

So…, why go on and try to fight it?

What right do I have to be free from this nightmare?

After all; this is punishment for all I have done.

________________

_ “Pretty; isn’t she? I need you both to do what you best and ensure that this woman falls for you. V…you know what to do. I agreed to help an old friend. Besides…we kind of owe it to Namjoon, don’t we?” _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

These God forsaken halls have become rather sickening.

Yet here I am attending to another one of Jin’s requests.

_ So, that’s Jin’s plan, huh? Getting the heiress of Park industries caught cheating on her fiancé. While you stand in as the one who does all the work. Do you have any idea what that would do to her? To her family?  _

In reality; what Jungkook said didn’t matter anyway.

Jin’s main goal was to terminate that marriage, even if the Park’s decided to pay their way out of photos being leaked to the media.

Sadly, Chorong was just unlucky enough to be the main target.

To Jin, it was imperative that she break of her marriage with Namjoon.

You see, Kim Seok-Jin has always been the type to keep his promises.

However, he will follow through with it in the strangest way.

Ask for something, and you shall receive.

**BUT**

There’s a big catch to this.

Just to make sure he never loses a cut of a deal; he will not only tell you want he wants but will also find a way to snatch something of yours in return.

Call him what you will; but Jin was a genius when it came to gaining what he wants. It’s just a shame he hasn’t met his match yet to beat him at his own games.

Truthfully, if I could…, I would have been to one to stand up to him along time ago.

However…

“ _Why don’t you tell y/n the real reason you can’t be with her; huh?_

_ The true reason, and how you’re afraid of Jin finding out. _

_ The reason of how you’re still fucking your boss’s sister, who is undeniably married to a Choi!” _

…Damn it…

How could I even dare stand up to him, when I was in the wrong as well.

These damn thoughts; why the hell are my memories resonating now?

_ “I’m taking Y/N to the WaVe tonight, whether you like or not.” _

And that damn Jungkook; who do hell does he think he is anyway?

Heh, honestly, if he’s trying to get a rise out of me; it won’t work.

I thought, standing firm on my emotions as the images of him kissing her hand and arm bubbled within my mind.

…Nah, fuck that. He’s been really egging to piss me off tonight.

But who am I kidding. What Jungkook said; was actually true. Y/N didn’t belong to me, nor did I take the opportunity to tell her how I truly feel.

This…This was my choice.

To leave the one person that I care about this much behind is more difficult that any task I’ve ever encountered.

“Whoa…, this place is way more impressive than I thought.” Jay suddenly expresses while mapping out the halls of the private rooms; completely snapping me from my own inner thoughts. “Jin really wasn’t kidding when he said this new section of the WaVe was his prize possession. I had no idea it would be this massive!” His voice echoes through the hollow halls. “Have you worked here recently, V? Or are you the type to bring your clients out of the work place and into your bed?” He cheekily asks as I remained silent, avoiding such an unbefitting conversation. “…Come on, don’t be like this. I’m only trying to have a little small talk.”

“Hence as to why I didn’t answer. And is this really your definition of a small talk?” I stop in my tracks as I turn to look at him.

“Pretty much, why do you ask?”

“Because, those things that you call words which comes out of your mouth; their rather insulting when you think about it. I don’t have the time or the patience to speak with a human being who is disrespectful as you.”

“Ooof, hehe…, my bad. I never meant to insult you, V.” He says my alias’s name with a tone of resentment while stepping forward. “I just wanted to get to know you a little better. I mean, after all… we will be working with each another from now on.”

“I’m not interested in getting to know you nor do I look forward in working with you.” I sharply retorted stepping away from the conversation.

“Come on V…, what’s your deal~? Oh…, wait a second. I know!” Jay sprints pass me and then stands in my way. “…Don’t tell me you’re still pent up on what I said about that woman earlier.” He grinned; resting his hand on the wall. “Look, I was only kidding, I wouldn’t dare sleep with that girl.”

“…You wouldn’t even have the chance.” I replied with a straight face and he smiles at my snarky come back.

“Heh, to be honest V, to know both you and Jungkook have already been through her; it’s not as exciting as I would want it to be. So…when you think about it, ...wouldn’t I be getting the third share of your sloppy left overs?” He ignorantly says pushing the rage in me to beat his ass. 

With a sudden reach of his shirt collar and a quick draw that pulls him closer to my face. I gave Jay a disgusted piercing gaze which I grant he will never ever begin to forget.

“Listen you egotistic moronic fool.” I fumed tugging at his nylon fabric. “It would be wise not to irritate me any further than you already have. So, I’m warning you; say one more thing about her from that mouth of yours and I _promise_ , I’ll grant you the pleasure of feeding you your own teeth for dinner.”

For a moment, it seemed as if Jay was reading my expression. And without so much of an apology he says somethings that even irritates me more.

“…Heh, can I get that in writing?” He has the audacity to utter as he smiles at my face. “V…, you’re pretty violent, aren’t you? Careful, I might assume you’ve already killed someone in the past.”

“What-…what did you just say?!” I shout; pulling on his shirt.

“Whoa, take it easy there; I was only joking. Damn, you’re pretty intense. Are you over stressed? Either way buddy, you should really loosen up a bit.” He urges; slapping me on my shoulder as I release my grip. It’s not good to be so uptight, especially at a party. Even more, what would Jin say if he knew you beat up your apprentice? These walls do have eyes after all.” Jay finishes with a glance to his left, while fixing his collar that was crooked due to my sudden grip.  


And with my eyes now meeting Jin’s two security guards in a distance; I push Jay aside, glaring at him in utter irritation.

“Annoying piece of shit.” I lowly hissed, striding towards the guards; feeling a sense of vexation and confliction in the mix.

I have finally reached my destination as to where Chorong was being held.

And in that moment of realization; I felt my senses colliding all at once.

_ Getting the heiress of Park industries caught cheating on her fiancé. While you stand in as the one who does all the work. _

_ Do you have any idea what that will do to her? To her family?! _

Shit, now really isn’t the time for my conscious to start guilt tripping me.

I’ve already made up my mind; so why am I still second guessing myself?

Moving closer where the guards stood; Jay stops before them and chuckles lightly to himself.

“Two guards…? Hmm, I’m guessing that means her escape is futile, right?” He questions, looking my way for an answer.

“…Do you think our intentions involves for her to fear for her life? The guards are only here to make sure no one else enters this room, that’s all.”

“Or…that no one comes out. There’s not much of a difference, is there. ” Jay stats and I could sense that there was something quite menacing about this man.

Where on earth did Jin find this guy anyway? He honestly seems like the type to harm someone without any remorse in return.

Honestly, what was the reason behind teaming him up with me?

If he messes this up; everything that was planned a head of time will be completely pointless.

I just hope he isn’t planning to hurt Chorong; Namjoon would kill regardless of how he felt.

“…Hey.” I voiced, meeting the guards at the entrance as they slowly bow to greet us in return. “How long as she been in there?”

“Around twenty-five minutes or so. The alcohol that was gifted to her is almost fully consumed. It seems Ms. Chorong is quite the drinker.” One of the guards states as I face the door behind them.

Of course she would be drinking. To be in a one-sided relationship such as this would make most people turn to alcohol for comfort.

“Then please, order her some more. If it’s something she likes; at least let her enjoy it for the remainder of the night.” I dictated as he puts in my request. And with the turn of my head I see the other guard informing Jin’s head of security that we were now here.

Within this whole ordeal, I needed to urgently this finish this job.

And just as Jin said; I owed it to Namjoon for creating this problem at hand.

So, stage one; informing Jin of my arrival, was simply the first part of the plan.

“Roger that.” I hear Siwon’s voice respond through the high volume of his ear piece; and the next thing I see is the small budded mic being handed to me.

“He wants to speak with you.” The guard by the name of Sung-ho relays as I stare at him, completely bewildered.

The only thing I’m sure that was supposed to happen next was for me to knock three times on that door then enter room on first response.

So, why is there a setback in our plan?

Bringing the receiver closer to my ear; I hear Siwon speak, feeding me a single message on Jin’s behalf.

“Hello V, Mr. Kim firmly request that you do not mess up tonight. He has already put majority of the plan into motion and will retrieve for Chorong once everything is done. With that being said; all you need to do is work accordingly as instructions were given. The hidden cameras installed will begin to record once you enter.”

“…I understand.” I replied, ready to hand over back the mic. However…Siwon wasn’t through with me just yet.

“Also, V, Mr. Kim insists that you switch places with Jay after a thirty minute time span.”

“…Thirty minutes? What are you talking about?? Jay is just a decoy; he’s not even supposed to enter that room. At no time did Jin mention any of this in his plan.”

“That is true; however, Mr. Kim felt it fit to do so seeing as you are now being requested to meet with a client in another room.”

“A-A client? What do you mean a client? We don’t work at these party’s as escorts! So why am I being summoned?”

“That information is strictly classified to be broadcasted on this on this line. Please be advised V that there are three more guard using this radio wave; the guard which stands with me and the two others who are with you. These instructions are to be followed through exactly. Nor are you-

“Siwon…, who is it that requested me to meet with them tonight? I need to know before I agree to any of this bullshit.”

“That information is classified to be broadcasted on this line. Please be advised that there-

“Siwon, Siwon!”

“-radio wave. The guard which stands next to-

“-Answer the question, Siwon!”

“-These instructions are to be as followed.” I hear him repeat the same sentence over again; feeling caught in a never ending loop.

“Siwo-! Siwon…” I try to keep my cool, turning away from Sung-ho; whispering into the micro phone. “Siwon, this doesn’t make any sense. Not only am I booked for the night but for Jin to say Jay should go in my place is completely ridiculous.”

“Jin has trained Jay himself on the plan. He’s completely entrusted him to follow through after you leave to meet with your client.”

“For the last time…., who is the client.”

“Again, that information is classified on this wave. But if it will ease your mind; the only piece detail I can give is that you have catered to this client before. Now after thirty minutes; kindly exit the room so Jay may take your place.” He informs me as I rest my hand on my head; addled by this sudden change.

“Siwon, Jin may trust Jay, but I don’t. That guy isn’t right in the head. There is no way in hell I’m leaving him alone with Chorong!” 

“V, you know the rules; when there is failure to comply with an order, you will be penalized accordingly for your behavior. Please, follow through correspondingly-

“-Where’s Jin!?” I shout; angered by such foolishness.

“I’m sorry V, but Mr. Kim is preoccupied at the moment and has also given strict orders that no one disturbs him at this time.”

“…Preoccupied? Preoccupied doing what?” I ask while looking at Jay who was now behind me, and Siwon pauses for a second before responding.

“He’s with a special guest tonight. Therefore I am unable to assist you in speaking with him. But if the question is in fact important; kindly tell me so that I may ask in your favor. I’m sure I can get you an answer very soon.”

**A special guest???**

_ “Ah, didn’t you know? She’s actually my special guest for the evening.” _

I recall Jin’s words from yesterday.

“Do you still wish to inform me of your question?” Siwon queries and I could feel my blood beginning to boil, fueled by pent up anger.

“…No. It’s fine.” I answer through gritted teeth. “However, may I ask you a question instead?”

“Me? Please, ask away.”

“This so called guest that Jin is with; by chance…is she a woman in a black dress? Who is also-” I went on to describe her physical features and appearance; right down to the soft colors in her cheeks.

“…A-affirmative; …how did you know?” he asks. And without a response, I pull the mic’s bottom piece from the guard’s coat pocket; moving away from Jay as well as the security that stood behind me.

_ “Now that Namjoon has been put on limited interactions with her; I can now finally meet this woman in person tonight.”’ _

Of course….He’s with Y/N.

Shit…

“V? Are you still there?” Siwon calls my name through the ear piece and all I could was remember my previous discussion with Jin.

“ _ What do you think of her? Do you think this one’s worth my time?” _

_ “I guess you and I are not so alike after all. Because; she is definitely the type I’ve been looking for.” _

__

“V? V? Will that be all?” Siwon queries; beeping through transmission from the headset.

And as my eyes darken seeing just how stupid I have actually been; I tightly grasp the microphone; saying something that I’ve been dying to tell Jin for the longest while.

“Actually, …no.” I firmly reply gripping the mask I had in my hand. “I need for you to do me a huge favor. Could you relay a message from me to Jin?”

“Of course V; please, go ahead.”

“Good. Then kindly tell that cold-blooded ass of a boss, that I quit!” I spewed, throwing the contents of the mic and receiver to floor and crushed beneath my feet.

Looking up as one of the guard abruptly winces in pain then pulls out his earbud; I now realize that the sound of high pitched feedback must have traveled through the system; completely numbing their ears.

**Heh, serves you right.**

“V! What was that about?!” Sung-ho steps forward; picking up the contents of the broken security headset.

“…The plans off. I’m not doing this anymore.” I announced to everyone; gripping the frame of my porcelain disguise. “I don’t intend on hurting another person; especially one who means everything to me. I’d rather pay for my sins and face them like man. Even if it means I have to turn against Jin.”

“What the hell are you babbling about? What do you mean the plans off? Who gave you the authority to do so?” Jay asks as I stride towards the door Chorong was behind.

“I did. I made this decision on my own. Something I should have done a long time ago. I’m not doing this. I shouldn’t even have agreed to come here in the first place.”

“Have you lost a screw? We didn’t come all this way for you to just blunder up this whole plan! Don’t be a halfwit. Just hurry up and get in there so we can move on with this thing.” He grabs a hold of my jacket; tugging me towards him.

“I will do no such thing.” I pull away; pushing him in the process.

“Heh, yah…what is it this really? Are you getting cold feet?” Jay questions as I had a grip on the door handle. “If you want; I can take over and end things on an even shorter notice. Doesn’t that suit your sorrows; since you are unwilling to follow through with your boss’s orders?”

“I will not let you enter this room. You will go nowhere near Ms. Park.”

“V, you’re being rather unreasonable here. I’m giving you the best ultimatum there is in this situation.” Jay speaks as if he’s now my superior. “Let me go in your place and you can become my decoy instead. Besides, the quicker we get done here is the faster you can get back that godforsaken woman of yours; am I right? A few quick photos of Park’s daughter in questionable positions and no one would know what’s real from wha-URGH!” He bellows in agony after a swift blow of my right fist to his face. 

“AUGH! Shit! ...You fucking idiot! Why the hell did you punch me?!” He shouts; rubbing his jaw with a look of vexation on his face. 

“I’m keeping my promise; remember? I told you if you said one more thing about her from that pathetic mouth of yours; I’m gonna grant you the pleasure of feeding you your own teeth for dinner. Now hold still; this might take more than just one blow.” I notify him, bawling my hand into a firm fist, ready to go in for the swing.

But before I could even land a hit; Sung-ho pulls my arms away stopping me from punching him.  
  


“V, enough!” He drags me away; pulling me from the door.

“Good! Get that fool out of here. I’ll go ahead and move forward with the plan.”

“Not a chance asshole!” I yelled; pushing him away from the door.

“…Heh, you wanna fight, V? Because I’ve been looking forward for an excuse to bust you ass wide open all night!”

“Then so be it.” I responded; lifting my fist to meet his face once again.

But instead of throwing another punch; I quickly averted my hand then turn my back to Jay as I pull the lever of the door and pushed it open for Chorong to see.

The next thing I knew; I was in a headlock within Jay’s arms; struggling my way to break free.

With the large mahogany door revealing a surprised Chorong gripping to her wine glass; I slip from the Jay’s hands and stood at the doorway of the room.

“Chorong, get out of here, now!” I shouted kicking Jay out of the way.

“What-what’s going on?”

“I said get out!” I yell once more and she flinches at my tone of my voice; grabbing her bag in the process.

Running out into the hall with her purse clutched under her arm; Jay decides to quickly grab a hold on her wrist then spins her back into his direction. 

“Ow!” She cries; landing in his chest.

And with no hesitation what so ever; I grab Jay’s hand that had a hold onto hers.

“I’m gonna ask you to let go of that hand right now.” I warned; glaring at Jay.

“And if I don’t?”

“Feeling hungry? Please remember I still haven’t fed you your dinner, _dog_.”

“That is quite enough V, this has gone way too far. Siwon is requesting to see you right now.” Sung-ho says stepping forward between Jay and I.

“Screw Siwon. I’ve already made up my mind. I’m not gonna allow the likes of this man touch Chorong.”

With a moment of silence creeping in the hall; Chorong looks between Jay and I; then pulls her wrist from his grip.

Stepping away from him as she moves closer to my side; I feel Chorong’s hand grip the sleeve of my jacket staring back at Jay.

“Heh, this whole thing is completely stupid. Besides;…” he pauses, looking at Chorong who was clinged to my side “… There’s no need for a plan anyway.”

“I’m glad you agree.” I answer; staring his way and bobbing my head for him to leave.

“…idiot.” He mumbles running his fingers through his hair. And with a toot of his teeth Jay walks past us and straight down the hall.

“Choro- I mean, Ms. Park; are you okay?”

“…I’m fine. But my…” she trails off showing me the lightly bruised lining around her wrist.

That dumbass broke the first rule of being an escort within this company. 

Never bring physical harm to a woman

“Yah…, you two.” I coldly beckon to Jin’s minions and they both respond to my calling. “Make sure she gets this treated; and get her home. She deserves to rest after the night she’s had.” I demanded and they bow at my request. 

Bringing back my attention to Chorong; I nod assuring her of the obvious.

“You’ll be fine.”

“Thank you. But, who are you?” she questions and I simply nod.

“Have a good evening Ms. Park.”

“W-wait a second, where are you going?”

“…I’m sorry Ms. Park, but I have something very important to do. Someone that I owe a great amount of my time is somewhere in this building. I need to find them and I need to bring that person home.” I relay with a slight bow then turn on my heels to leave.  
  


Chorong was fine.

She was now safe.

However, for the person I’ve come to care about the most; I could not say the same.

Without knowing; I had already put y/n in harm’s way.

You see, Jin wasn’t the only one who wanted to get a hold of her tonight.

Actually, there was another.

There was a person that no one could have suspected.

It was someone far more revengeful and far more crueler that wanted to see her perish.

But I didn’t know….

I had no idea

My past; it has completely taken a form of evil itself.

I swore to protect her.

Why am I so bad at this?

** End Of Taehyung’s POV **

_________________________________

**_“Who-are you? What do you want?!”_ **

**_“Let go! Let go of me! You’re hurting me! AH! I ca-I can’t brea-! STO- chokeh-….”_ **

****

**_Everything turned into black…as my breath slowly started to fade from my lungs._ **

**_And the image of the last person that came to mind; was none other than the one I wanted to save me the most._ **

**_Kim Taehyung…..I-_ **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

_____

** Taemin’s POV **

“Hey Taemin! Another three bottles of Cassa Rossa for stall 19.”

“On it!” I reply to my co-worker while stacking back the liquor shelves. “Hey can I get a little help over here?”

“Be right there!” A female worker answers; rushing to my aid. “By the way Taemin, the supervisor wants to see you.

“See me? How come?”

“I don’t know, but it sounds serious. He’s upstairs in the back.”

“...Upstairs? I’m not about to lose my job am I?” I ask and she chuckles slapping my arm.

“You’re so silly. There’s no way. The supervisor sings nothing but praises about you. I’m sure it’s something else”

“Something else huh, alright; I’ll go meet with him now.” I tell her; removing my apron from my waist. And with a quick run from behind the bar; I find my way to stairs that led me to our supervisor.

Knocking on the large wooden door awaiting for a reply; I begin to text Y/N asking if she’s still coming or not.

“Damn it, I bet she left her phone again. She’s been really forgetful lately. Not only that; I’m also concerned about her health. Y/N really hasn’t been looking like herself these days. I wonder if she’s okay. 

With thoughts bubbling in my head as I stood there ready to give call her instead; I see the door open revealing my supervisor who beams with a bright smile.

“Taemin! I’m so glad you’re here. We have a bit of a bit of a problem.”

“A-a problem? What’s wrong?”

“As you can see, we have quit the full house tonight. However, there is another event happening upstairs.”

“Upstairs? Oh! You mean the VIP section of the WaVe?”

“That’s right. The manager is requesting back up at this time. I have already sent a bartender but their still short one hand. One of his workers left for the night and he’s asking me to send in another stand in.”

“…Wait, you want me to work…up there?!” I pointed to the ceiling and he laughs at my facial expression; slapping my back.

**Oww, damn this guy is rough.**

“You’re the only person I could think of at the moment; besides the fact that you only started a few days ago doesn’t really put a dent in the faith I have in you. You’re one of our best workers Taemin. You’re very diligent and I’ve heard nothing but kind words from your co-workers about you. Plus…the company is willing to pay you double if you can pull of tonight in the VIP tier.”

**Double?!**

**Holy shit!**

**How was I to pass that down?**

“Hell yeah! I’ll do it!” I expressed with excitement, ready to get started.

“Fantastic! There’s actually a freshly pressed shirt in your size in the men’s locker room downstairs. Once you’re changed you can head upstairs and meet with the manager by the main bar.

“You got it boss.” I bow and he pats me on my shoulder giving it a squeeze.

**…..Honestly; I should disregard that last bit. Because if I didn’t know any better; I would assume that my own supervisor was hitting on me.**

This place they called the WaVe was far more immaculate that I could ever imagine. But who would have thought I was being sent there for a completely different reason in disguise.

The right place at the right time maybe

I wasn’t sure if it was just a coincidence or just a sheer stroke of luck.

Then again, at the same time…things didn’t seem so lucky.

With my shirt finally changed and me heading to the top floor of the building; I feel the elevator stop as the doors slowly begin to open.

Both men were deep in their conversation; barley making much eye contact with me.

One of them was a bit chattier than the other as he went on to mention how his friend refused to come in the first place.

“So tell me, why is it that the moment I got into my car was the exact moment you decided to call me just to say you’re coming after all? You’re really something else Yoongi.” The man shook his head while looking over at his friend.

“...I got bored. So I decided to grace you with my company.” Yoongi boastfully answers which led me to snort at his words.

“S-sorry. Wanted to sneeze but…” I say to the man beside Yoongi who turns to look at me. And with a slight bob of his head he continues to speak to his friend.

“Grace me with your company. Pfft, what a load of bull. Your only here because Jimin told you he was attending tonight.”

**Wait…**

**What?**

**Jimin….**

**Did he just say…Jimin?**

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t indent on meeting with him tonight. Besides Hoseok, he’s probably preoccupied already.”

“That’s what you said at the last event. I wonder if you’ll end up leaving with him again tonight too?” The one they call Hoseok says and I look silently look between the two.

Arriving to the very top floor with the sound of a bell; the elevator doors open as I begin to step forward to exit.

But stopping in his tracks with a quick turn of his head; the man named Yoongi looks at me with a surprised expression on his face.

I wasn’t sure if he knew me or if he was just surprised that I heard such a conversation.

But, without any reply as he stares into my face; he simply looks away and heads towards the entrance of the party.

**What the hell?**

**Did I just…- did I just see that right?**

**There’s way….**

**Could this guy really know Jimin???**

**And what the hell would he be doing up here?!**

** End of Taemin’s POV **


	51. When The Past And Future Collide (Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to share that Jin is by far one of my best characters to write in this series. Dude is hella cunning and complex and dangerously smart and sneaky and deliciously villainous. I- I just-  
> Please Enjoy~

“Heh, well, apology accepted my dear. However, just seeing your beautiful face alone would have been enough.” He comments as his index finger began tapping against his mask again. “Then again…, there was truthfully no real reason for you to even apologize in the first place. Besides, I’ve heard far harsher words from others. You’d be quite surprised to know what people have actually said to my face. Someone even went as far to say that I would be a perfect fit for a main antagonist in a novel. That I’m the type villain that people would enjoy hating. Honestly; when I do think about it; it actually doesn’t sound half bad. To me, it only means that people respect me or they fear me. Haha, really, such a comment still amuses me to this day” He smiles, completely unbothered by what past persons have said.

But, was he truly proud of it?

To be called a top tier Villain?

“….How odd.” I say, and Jin’s smile slowly fades away. “To hear something like that, it pleases you; doesn’t it? To my understanding, it seems you enjoy being called the bad guy Mr. Kim.” I say boldly as I took a step closer to where stood; my face inches away from his. “Does being bad fulfill a type of high for you? If so; do tell me so I am prepared before involving you in my life. I’d hate to know you invited me here just to play one of your little devious games.”

I fully expressed and the revelation that sparked within Jin’s eyes sealed the deal of me knowing that I was now fully in charge.

Dear readers; do you honestly think I would be the type to kneel to this man so easily?

Not a fucking chance.

 ** We Continue **

** **

“…Oh?~” His lips part with a single raised brow; gleaming signs of humor within his eyes. “So…, you knew along, didn’t you? That it was me who requested to meet you.”

“Yes.” I answer with a pleasant smile. “I did.”

“Heh, how un-expecting…” He looks up to the sky with a beguiling sheepish smile. “Then…, why apologize? Were you just having fun by saying those cruel things to get my attention earlier?”

“Pffth, your attention? Hah…, yah…, you’re quite full of yourself, aren’t you Mr. Kim?” I commented on his standpoint as I slip the stem of his wine glass between my ring and middle fingers. “Let’s be real…; I truly had no intention of running into you like this. You sir really _did_ catch me of guard. And as far as my apology is concerned; it honestly seems to me that you didn’t even listen to a word I said. How disappointing.”

“Funny…, tell me; what exactly are you talking about my dear? Have I missed something?”

“You did…, you see Mr. Kim; I _am_ sorry that you had to hear such harsh words from my mouth; however, what I’m not sorry for; is actually saying it.” I coldly stated; and Jin stands there with his eyes intently fixed on mine. “You see; I figured you didn’t actually come out to the sky deck just to “check” to see if I was okay. That was just a really sorry excuse to cover up the fact you were eager to meet me and you know it.” I reveal, and Jin’s lips form back into a smile, as a light chuckle escapes from his mouth

“Heh, fine…, I’ll be honest; …you’ve caught me red handed. You really had me fooled earlier. I must say; I’m rather impressed.”

“Oh you are? Well that’s a relief. However for me; I must say that I wasn’t very impressed by you at all.” I step forward, meeting the point of his shoes with my own. 

“…Is that so?” He answers with eyes looking beneath him, staring down at me; as the frame of his broad shoulders towers over my body. “Care to share on what ruined it for you?”

“That depends; are you sure you’ll be able to handle the truth.”

“Hah, I’m _very_ sure. So please, do tell me.”

“ _Alright_ …, I’ll tell you then. …The truth is Mr. Kim, is that I am greatly disappointed in you. Not only did you pretend not to know me with your whole…nice guy act from before; but you also seem to lack a great amount of patience, and that saddens me. Such actions only leave me to believe that you’re the type of man who _must_ always get what wants or…no one else wins. Am I right?” I question; pumping him for information.

“Nice guy act? My dear; I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He answers, and I sigh in a tone that seemed deeply annoyed.

“…Again with lies…; I’m really not a fan of dishonesty; it becomes bothersome for me. But I must admit; I had fun for a while.” I voiced; and the expression on Jin’s face was far more different than before. “Maybe…” I paused, reaching for his silk black tie as the smooth texture of fabric slid from my hand. “-maybe you’re just simply not worth my time. Maybe… you’re not the type of man I’m into after all. How pathetic…” I fully stated; turning on my heels to walk away. But with a quick grab of my wrist; Jin stops me from leaving and pulls me back into place.

“…Excuse me?” He lowly growls; and then brings himself in close proximity of my face. “What did you just say to me?” Jin sternly asks; demanding that I say it again. “Did you just say…that I was pathetic? You’re a lot braver than I thought.”

……

………….

In that moment…; Jin’s whole aura seemed a lot darker.

He was far more dangerous than I thought.

It was a strong and commanding presence that caught me off guard.

One that seems to leave people paralyzed in his stare.

Seeing that I was now reaching this vulnerable side of him, was a sign that I was now in the process of drawing out his real intentions bit by bit.

However, knowing I had the lead in all of this; was not so pleasing and amusing to Jin.

“…What? Did I hit the nail on the head? Are you upset that I know the truth Mr. Kim?” I cheekily ask, as Jin deviously smiles and then proceeds to step forward as I took steps back.

“Heheheh…, Jungkook _was_ right; you really do have a smart mouth on you. The type to always talk back I presume. Never doing what she’s told; keeps fighting to do the opposite. You must get yourself in a lot of trouble just to have it you way…” Jin pleasingly says with continuous steps; backing me to the railings of the balcony. “…How deliciously entertaining; maybe I was being too soft on you after all.” He reveals, with fingers slowly gliding up my shoulders then straight to my neck. “So you want to know real me, huh? I could show you; but I think it might also scare you in the process. Then again, it would bring me a great amount of pleasure just to see such a look on that pretty face of yours once I show you what you’ve really been missing.” He says, with eyes fixated on my lips. And soon, the grip he had on my wrist loosens at the sight of a smile slowly forming on my face.

“…Is that a promise?” I say in response, and Jin’s eyes light up with hearing my bold remark.

“The real question is my dear; is how far you are willing to go tonight?” He asks and I dryly swallow. “Because…, it seems to me that this bratty attitude of yours needs to be dealt with as soon as possible.”

Shit…, what have done? This is really dangerous.

Why is he staring at me like that?

And to top it all off; I could honestly feel my cheeks begin to burn.

Reaching for my face with his right hand; I quickly turn away and come up with an excuse to avoid his touch.

“Ahem…, I’m sorry. The wine I had…; I’m not really good with alcohol.” I confess and the sides of Jin’s lips curl upwards. “I guess it naturally gives me the courage to tell the truth.”

“I can see that. Your face is completely flushed. It’s quite intriguing.” He says; tucking loose strands of hair behind me ear; and my whole body trembles.

I wasn’t sure who this man truly was, but the touch of his skin on my body sent cool shivers down my spine.

It was a strange rush I’ve never felt before

Watching as his eyes lingered, while carefully accessing my body; he stops once more and gazes at my small choker which hung around my neck.

“…Do you like it?” I quickly ask him, gently touching the neck piece with my fingers. “It was a gift from a friend. I…honestly wasn’t sure if it would fit my type of taste though.”

“Really? Then please, tell me honestly…; what type of taste are you really into, Y/N?” Jin questions as he took another step towards me. And with the same hand; I gently glided it across my collar bone; nipping at my lip.

“I’m into the type I can never get bored off...; the type who can keep me off my feet…, in more ways than one.” I say in reply and the corners of Jin’s lips steadily curl upwards; greatly satisfied by my response.

I admit…; I was nervous just to utter something like that. But I had to play his game just as Jungkook requested.

_ One thing you should know about Jin is that he’s very into BDSM. One glance of this collar around your neck and I guarantee you he’ll be biting for more. _

_ …I must warn you though; he might get a little touchy, especially when having alcohol. Play hard to get, and most importantly; play smart. Just until I find out enough information about what happened with Taehyung that night. I’ll call you when I do _ _._

_**Jungkook will call me when he’s through; right?** _

_**How much longer do I have to stay with this man?** _

“You mentioned earlier that a friend bought you this collar; correct?” he questions; playing with the small pendant that was attached to it.

“That’s correct; but…it’s not a collar.”

“Hahah…, to me beautiful, they’re all the same. But are you aware that your friend has set you up as bait within my presence?” He suddenly says and I swallow heavily at his words.

“…Bait? What exactly do you mean by bait?” I softly utter and in an instant, I felt the pad of his thumb brush against my lips.

“Ssshhh...” He hushes me; pressing down on my bottom lip as my teeth graze against his skin. “Do you have any idea what I’m _really_ like Ms. Y/N? Do you even have the slightest clue what I generally do to smart mouth women like you? I’m sure you must be genuinely curious. No wonder you’ve been egging me on all night. Keep this attitude up…, and I will have no choice but to take you to my office and bend you over my knee.” He states; whispering in my ear as I dryly swallow with fluttering eyes. 

**Such a statement; …it caught me off guard.**

**Still…; I couldn’t help but to call him out on his pretense.**

“…You’re bluffing. I dare you to even try it.” I bravely say; staring at him as he steadily pulls away.

And with a swift movement of his right arm; I felt the grip of Jin’s hand lightly wrap around my neck; drawing me closer to his face.

“Heh…, you what? Please; say that again. I want to make sure I heard you correctly so that I am completely sure of your consent.”

“…Okay, I said; I dare you.” I spoke again; reaching for his hand that wrapped around my neck. “Show me exactly what you’re like, and I’ll leave no judgment behind it. As long as you’re honest with me; I will not hesitate to be entirely honest with you as well.”

“…So you want me to honest.” Jin spoke; with cold finger tips pressing on my neck. “You think I’m only putting on an act?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” I reply with another question. “You’re only your true self when you’re alone. Or…”

“Or…what?” He softly says; watching my lips as they part to speak again.

“Or…, when you’re around someone who’s willing to fully understand you.” I noted, now locking my gaze with his. And with a deep steady inhale; Jin leans in and slowly exhales with his breath brushing against my lips.

“…I agree wholeheartedly. But are you that type of person for me Ms. y/n? Who is by all means willing to understand who I am?”

“…I’m not sure…; maybe?” I answer tilting my head upwards; giving him a full view of my neck. “Is that the type of person you’d like me to be? If so; please guide me so we move forward from here.”

“…Careful…, you’re stepping on _very_ thin boundaries right now.” He says, gently releasing his hold from around my neck. “Though I’ll admit; seeing you behave like this has made me a bit skeptical to believe a word you’re saying right now. How can I be so sure that you’re actually telling the truth? Who would of thought you’d have such a brazen side like this.” He mentions and I internally begin to panic.

If Jin realizes that I’ve been lying to him; were all screwed.

I needed to call his bluff; I needed to make him believe me.

“…You don’t trust me?” I ask; tilting my head to the side. “Why a sense of doubt now?”

“Because, as riveting as this may be; there’s word around the grapevine saying that you are romantically involved with a rather close friend of mine.” He unexpectedly says; and I could easily guess who the person was before Jin even uttered his name. “…Kim Namjoon…; you know him, am I right? Are you not his woman? Because there are a few who believe so.”

**Shit…**

**Did this man actually catch me in the act?**

**And as much as I tried to keep my composure; I knew my expression wavered for a second at the sound of Namjoon’s name.**

**Damn, what should I do?**

“Well, that’s no surprise. Since you’ve gone totally mute again; I’m assuming it must be true.” He smirks; folding his arms in victory.

“No…; I was actually thinking how interesting it is that you seem to enjoy keeping tabs on me.” I smile, feeling complacent of his actions. “I must be something special to you, right? Since your even questioning my past relationships on the first night we’ve met. But I wasn’t know; this grapevine you speak off; are you sure it was from a reputable source you can trust? Not all people tend to transfer messages well.”

“I’d say the informant who told me is one who’s never been wrong yet.”

“Yet…, that’s the keyword. I’d say your little advisor hasn’t told you everything about me. But honestly Mr. Kim, I’m more surprised by you. I never really pegged you for the type of man to gossip. Besides, the relationship I had with Namjoon is mine…and nobody else’s business. I hope this answers your question.” I vaguely reveal; locked within the strong gaze of his eyes.

“Had…”

“Excuse me?”

“You used a keyword as well in your previous sentence. “Had”; …which means you and Namjoon are no longer together. And if this is true…, I’m quite curious to know as to why your relationship ended. Was caused by his sudden engagement to another woman? Or because you didn’t match up to his family’s stadards? Or…maybe it’s both.” He mentions; wanting me to be aware of what position I was in. “Then again…; he’s had a fiancé for quite some time now…; the only difference is that their secrets’ out. But I can’t help but wonder…; were you aware of this Ms. y/n? That your lover was involved with someone else? That you were the other woman prying between their relationship all along? Tch, poor Chorong; she hadn’t a clue Namjoon has been cheating on her. Her little heart must be broken. To know that the both of you were just playing house in his eyes and you were just the side piece to go along. Were you aware that he was just using you for the pleasure until time passed by?” He poked; aiming at my insecurities and self-doubt.

**…I seriously thought I was passed this; but with him bringing up such guilt only made things worse.**

**Crap…**

**What should I say now?**

**There’s no way I’ll come off as believable if I don’t think of something quick.**

**Jungkook was right; I wasn’t ready.**

**… Should I even continue lying to him at this point, or should I…**

  
“…No, I wasn’t.” I honestly expressed as I sighed with my eyes casted down. “I was just as blinded sided by the news like everyone else who was in that room. But…, you’re absolutely right; I _was_ the other woman. I just…I just wasn’t aware of it until now.” I say; biting down on my lip in frustration. “I was stupid…; I know. But what can I do about it now than to just accept the truth.”

“…That’s all you _can_ do sweetness. But what an extremely good girl you are. Sticking beside him despite his lies; you’re being so brave to stand here before me so that you can move on.” He comments; carefully studying my countenance. An in that small moment of silence, I felt the gaze of Jin’s eyes watching my every move. “…Look at me sweetness...” Hey says; smoothly gliding his index finger from my jawline all the way to my chin; slowly tilting my head upwards so I may do so. “…hmph, how intriguing; you have the exact expression on your face right now as you did when Namjoon’s engagement was announced. Are you remembering that feeling? Because I couldn’t stop thinking about how satisfying it would have been to see it all over again. The embarrassment on your face was so pure. The sorrow in your eyes was one thing, but the way your brows knit as you bit down on that lip of yours is what made me so dire to meet you. I wanted to heal your broken heart. I wanted to make you stronger. But most importantly, I wanted to make you mine.” He admits; lightly sliding his thumb across my mouth; smiling at the touch and the feeling. “It’s rather exciting to witness it this up close. I’m barley able to contain myself from kissing you right now.” Jin reveals and I could see exactly what Jungkook meant by this man’s unusual sadistic character.

“…So my pain brings you enjoyment? Is that what you’re trying to say?” I turn away; avoiding his touch. “You’re rather shameless Mr. Kim. I thought Namjoon was your friend. Since you already knew about us; why seek for me?”

“I’ll be completely honest here Ms. y/n…, in my world, friendship doesn’t mean much unless your benefitting me in some way or form. And much as I consider Namjoon my friend; I am greatly disappointed with his actions as of lately. You may probably still see him as a good man, and you may even be considering giving him another chance. However, trust me when I tell you that you’ll only end up being even more heart broken if you go back to him. Namjoon may not seem like it; but he has many skeletons hidden within his closet.”

“…Skelentons?” I repeat and Jin simply smiles as he cups my face with his hand.

“Precisely; Namjoon has a dark past that I bet even you are not aware of. I mean…how can even trust him after what he did to you? He didn’t even consider your feelings; or to muster up the courage to just tell you the truth about Chorong. He’s a man with many secrets. Some of which I’m afraid for you to even find out.”

Secrets??

What other secrets could Namjoon be possibly hiding?

Also…, should I even believe a word this man is saying?

But in a sense; he was right. Namjoon had all the chances in the world to tell me the truth.

Shit…, Jin really _was_ a master at digging into my vulnerability

How am I supposed to even counter from this?

“What other secrets’ is he hiding?”

“Oooh sweetheart; it really isn’t my place to say. But what I will tell you is that you don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

“…How do you think I should be treated then Mr. Kim?” I ask. And Jin leans forward whispering in my ear as the warmth of his breath tickles my skin. 

“I’d rather show you; but, I’ll gladly tell you as well.” He speaks; pulling me into his arms as his lips touches my neck. “The scent on your skin has changed greatly since we’ve been out here. One can only assume that the smell of your cologne is changing with your body temperature. And without you even knowing; I would say you’re completely turned on right now. Tell me sweetness; how wet are you down there? Be honest, because my tongue aches to taste you, to feel your body quake as that blossoming womanhood slides across my face. I’m eager to hear how loud you can be with those sexy sounds only you can make. I want you to have an explosion ecstasy that your knees shake in rhythm of your beating heart. I may not be fully sure on what you’re into; but trust me when I say that I can slap harder and fuck twice as better than any man you’ve ever been with. Put me through the test; and I will surly pass. If it’s the wild side your into; …why not ride me for change?” Jin quietly whispers; bracing his body onto mine with arms wrapped around my waist.

“H-hang a second; I think your being a bit too risky here. People can see us.” I panicked; easing his body weight off mine. But with no luck, Jin stood still on his position; spiking my anxiety.

“Don’t tell me you’re backing out now with all that talk you said earlier. Besides…; let them look. I want to watch me as I mark you as mine.” He relays tilting his head; with lips moving towards my neck.

“Jin wait, w-wait!” 

“Mr. Kim!” One of Jin’s guard’s comes rushing forward; ceasing him from going any further. And again I was grateful at the impeccable timing of this man’s entry. “Mr. Kim, we have a problem.”

“…You…, I should fire you on the spot for interrupting me…” Jin utters as I felt the vibration of his voice on the surface of my skin. “But let’s hear this so call problem that you couldn’t wait to tell me.” He slowly lifts his head now facing his guard. “Because if I find out this particular problem was something you could have handled on your own; please be advised that you no longer have a job here nor will you be able to work in this field again.” I hear him say; completely stunned by his stern assertiveness. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim; …it’s my fault. I should have informed properly on your strict request.” Another guard marches up; one who looks a lot more mature than the other. Yugyeom is still fairly new to the job; but I’ll see to it that he is better educated in the future.”

“…Its fine Siwon; I’m sure you’ll to it. But what exactly seems to be the problem here?” Jin questions as the gentleman who now stood before us looked between both Jin and I. “...She stays by side; so please speak freely.”

“Yes Sir.” He bows then proceeds to speak. “…We just got word from the head security base that Dr. Yang had arrived some time ago.”

“And…?”

“Well, after his arrival; it seems he just disappeared.”

“Disappeared? How ridiculously silly that sounds. Is he or is he not at the party?”

“We believe he still is Sir.”

“Then what? Did no one bother to search for him on the security cams?”

“I believe they already did Sir. However-

“However what?” Jin interrupts; showing annoyance in his glare.

“...The security cams; it picked up his last location before he vanished. It seems he took a pathway straight the blue rooms a few minutes ago.”

“…Heheh, he what?” Jin chuckles; folding his arms with a rather peeved expression on his face. “Did he really come all the way here for a hookup when he has more important business to attend to? Did they even see who he went in there to meet?”

“Negative Sir. We have no footage of him after he entered the halls. And knowing that there are no cameras within that area; we failed to see which direction he turned.”

“…Seriously Siwon, do you honestly think that’s something I want to hear right now? What am I paying the guards for? To frolic around this event just so people can cause me trouble? My rules are meant to be followed precisely as how I lay them. Have one of the guards locate Dr. Yang and bring him to our assigned meeting place immediately.” He demands with the sharpness of his tongue.

“Of course Sir, I’ll dispatch one immediately. However…”

“However what?? What more nonsensical news do you plan on feeding tonight?”

“We have another situation. It’s about V?” He mentions Tae’s alia’s name and my heart rate kick up a notch.

“V?” I see Jin’s brows peeked in interest; moving closer to Siwon. “What did he do this time?”

“He…, He followed through with the plan; he just didn’t have time to meet with the client that requested his presence.” 

“Ahh…, this kid has really been testing my patience lately. But right now I can deal with his mistake. I’ll talk to the client when I get the chance. For now; find Dr. Yang and bring him to room D. I’ll be there in few minutes to greet the other guest and I’ll deal with V later.” He relays to his guard then turns to face me. “…As for you beautiful; I plan to finish where we left off. So with being…., Siwon, can you take Ms. Y/N to my office; and please, bring her anything she may need; no matter the cost. I want her to be as comfortable as possible until I return.”

“Yes Sir.” His guard bows in deep respect and without further instructions for Siwon; Jin brings his right hand to my face; resting it beneath my chin.

“I’m sorry our little fun had to be cut short. But please understand; business calls. Stick with Siwon; he will be here not only to guide you to my place of work but he will also be your guard for the remainder of the evening. Isn’t that right Siwon?”

“That is correct.” Siwon responds. But I couldn’t help but to think I needed to stall Jin just a little longer.

“Wait!” I called grabbing him by the arm before he moved off. “I…I have something important to ask you.”

“My dear, can it wait? I’m in a very sticky situation at moment where my assistance is needed. Is the question you wish to ask me _that_ important?”

“Yes.”

“Very well; ask away.”

“Oh, well, you see…; I…

**Come on y/n…**

**Come on...**

**Think of something….anything!**

“…I want to-

“Yah! Kim Seok Jin!” We all hear a female voice suddenly call out from the entrance as she proceeds to curse at the guards to let her through. “I don’t care what he told you; tell his ass to get over here, now!” The woman continues; and from Jin’s mouth, the words;

“Fuck me….” softly escapes from his lips with a sigh; showing great amount of annoyance written on his face.

This was the first I’ve heard Jin curse since we’ve spoken.

The way how Jungkook made it seem; you’d think such profanity could come from his mouth

“Do you…know that person?” I tilted my head to look; but Jin quickly blocks me as he slowly shook his head.

“Don’t make I contact. If we stay perfectly still; she’ll give up and walk away.”

“Jin, I know you hear me! We need to talk, right _now_! Or I’ll shut this whole event down!” The woman says; folding her arms in assertion as his shoulders tenses just by hearing what she’s said.

With a smirk on his lips as he turns around to see her; Jin begins to slowly applaud the woman as she stood there glaring at his existence.

“…And we can’t have that now; can we dear sister?” He voiced; giving his guard the approval to let her through.

“S-sister?!” I softly utter and Jin stares at me with a smile as he gently touches the tip of my chin.

“Could you give a minute beautiful; it seems someone else is in dire need of my undivided attention.”

**If that’s his sister…; then that means….**

**She’s…!**

“Hyoseong~ what are you doing here?”

__

_ “…This man…is the older brother of the woman named; Hyoseong. However, for now…that’s all the details I’m able to give you.” _

**Jungkook's POV**

“Damn it; where is that bastard?” I fumed looking at digital clock on my phone. “He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. I need to get back to y/n soon before Jin gets too use to the idea of having her around. Besides; Namjoon just might be the one to break up everything if I’m not back in the next twenty minutes.

Sitting, as I waited in one of the notorious purple rooms; I finally hear slow and careful footsteps approaching my way. And with a draw of the heavy velvet curtain; I see Yang’s head poking through the crack.

“Good evening Dr. Yang.” I grinned jumping off the back rest of the couch as he walks in. “I’m so glad you can make it.”

“…JK?” He calls my alias name as he enters the room. His eyes showing shock and confusion as Yang begin to glance around the room for someone else. “W-what is this? Where’s Jimin?”

“Ah…, right.” I snap my fingers walking towards him. “You were expecting Jimin. Well, unfortunately Jimin won’t be joining us tonight. I hope that’s okay with you. But hey, I believe congratulations are in order. Because you Sir got extremely lucky since you’re the first man I’ve ever met with.” I smile bringing my hands the top button of my shirt; ready to unfasten it. “Tell me; are you a top or bottom?”

“Wah-This is ridiculous! How dare you invite me here like this! I’m leaving!” He shouts; turning on his heels to leave.

“Really? Off so soon? But we haven’t even started having fun yet Dr. Yang. What’s wrong? Am I not your type? Heh, I could be. I mean; these text messages that you’ve been sending Jimin are…quite graphic. Should I read them?” I say and Yang stops in his tracks. “Heh, you’re quite the freaky one Dr. Yang. Who knew a man of your stature would be into bondage. What dirty kink you have.”

“How-…that’s not true. You can’t prove that’s true.” he says turning to face me as I had the great pleasure of showing him Jimin’s business phone in my hand. “Should I read a text of yours; just to prove I’m not lying hmm? How about we start with the one you sent two days ago. Jimin, today I went to the hardware store to pick out some items for our next rendezvous. The yellow rope that I saw seems to glows in the dark. It gave me visions of how well it will wrap perfectly around your arms and legs. I’ve prepared enough money to take you away for the weekend; a getaway without any interruptions. I plan on fucking you with my heart’s content; the feeling you give me is greater than any love that I’ve felt before. Jimin, would you mind if I keep you for myself? Each day I look at my left hand I am reminded of the biggest mistake I’ve made. I-

“Enough!” Yang shouts; stopping me from reading any further. “Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke?”

“Pftt Hahah…; really the only joke here is this message. Who uses the word rendezvous in this day and age? How pretentious; I mean your doctor for Christ sakes. No need to be flashier than you already are. Though…, I did enjoy learning about you. You do seem more like your true self in this text of yours. But I can’t help but wonder…does your wife know this side of you?” I mention and Yang’s eyes widen in astonishment.

“Yah! Do you have any idea who I am?! Shout your mouth before you regret saying anything else! I should report your insolence to your boss. I’m sure Jin would love to hear about this.” 

“Yeah…, so…..I wouldn’t do that if I were you~. Funny thing about us escorts is that we tend to find out useful information on our clients just in case they turn around and begin threaten us. Which is precisely what you’re doing right now, Sang-Hoon.” I address him by his first name and his body tenses. “I’ll be very honest with you right now…; say what you want, but you are in no shape or form to tell me what I can or cannot do. You are now in my control and it will wise for you to answer all questions I’m about to ask you truthfully.”

“…What are you talking about? Why did you bring me here!!?”

“Shout one more time and I will tell your wife what you’ve been up to.”

“You don’t even know my wife. So quite you’re lying.”

“Lying? Heh…Your wife Dr. Yang; she’s very pretty in person. I’ve met her once or twice for the past two weeks. Always shops at the supermarket in Samseong which is located in Gangnam. She seems very nice; always has a bright smile on her face when I greet her; imagine how close I must have been to see that she also has a beauty mark under her right eye and one on the bridge of her nose. And if you look closely; there’s also one located right behind her left ear. It’s little faded; but I could tell it apart from the rest. So tell me; am I lying? Or did I mention any physical appearance which matches that of Sooyoung.”

“Don’t you dear call her name informally; you ill-mannered fool!” He spews; walking up to face me then grabs me by the collar. “Do you think I’ll let you get away with this? Jin is just a phone call away. You’re breaching all contracts if you get my wife involved in my personal affairs.”

“Fuck your contract.” I pushed him away and he stubbles; trying to regain his stance. “Do you think I honestly care if you call Jin? Your just making the situation worse each time your threaten me. Besides, I’m sure you signed a contract of your own when you married your wife. Aren’t you breaching the vows you made before your family and hers by cheating like the rat you are? Or should I go in more debt and describe all the little dirty things you’ve done? I’ll admit, at first I thought; maybe I should approach your wife; find out what she likes in man since her own husband has is cheating on her for the past year and a half. I was sure in due time I would have had my way. I mean; Sooyoung would have been greatly satisfied since she’s been lacking affection from her spouse. But interestingly enough….I come to find out that you Dr. Yang; you have a daughter…; and only six months old too. Really, I don’t know what’s more disappointing; the fact that you’ve been cheating on your wife while she was pregnant; or the fact that you’ve been hiding dirty secrets in the favor of a man who pays you to do so.” I fully expressed; and the horrified look on Yang’s face showed me how much he knew what I was talking about.

“…Why are you doing this? What do you want?” he asks with quivering lips and hands that trembles in anxiousness.

“What I want is for you to start singing like a canary. I want you to be a good sport and tell me what Jin is hiding. I heard what he said to you a few weeks ago; about the person who he doesn’t want to regain their memories. The person who Tae is eager to see; the one who you’re hiding in that hospital of yours.”

“…I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“No…., you don’t understand! I can’t tell you!”

“If you don’t speak now; I’ll be forced to tell your wife about your unusual types of affair. I’m not against your life style Yang; I’m just against how you chose to go by it. So choose wisely.”

“No, please! I’ll lose everything if my wife finds out. I’ll lose job, my family, my home; …I’ll be shunned if you do!””

“Then I advise that you sing, because if you don’t; I’ll be sure not only to tell you wife, but to also broadcast your affair all over social media. How do you think it will sound; Famous surgeon cheats on wife of six years while she was pregnant. Has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” I grinned; pulling out my phone to text his wife.

“Wait! I’ll talk…, I’ll talk. Just promise not to tell Jin I told you about this. He’ll kill me if you do!”

“I promise I won’t tell; just as long as you tell me the truth.”

“Alright…, fine.” Yang says, and then swallows what little pride he has left before speaking again. “The truth is…Jin has been hiding a patient for a little over two years now. It’s a man that has been in a coma for quite some time. He’s been doing physical therapy and also to my surprise has been regaining a great amount of his memories.”

“…Then why is Jin so against him recovering?”

“Because of what the patient knows; he seems to remember the truth of what happened that night.

“Your lack of information isn’t making any sense and it’s testing my patience. What exactly happened that night Yang; and I suggest you stop beating around the bush.”

“It was a hit and run accident. It took place this exact day two years ago. According to Jin; Taehyung was drunk when he drove that night and in his attempts to get home; the vehicle hit that particular patient of the road. Both legs were broken along with six fractured ribs and a blow to his head. Jin thought it would be best to hide this accident. He wanted to protect Taehyung and himself from going to jail for DUI and vehicular man slaughter.”

“Fuck….” I breath; trying to maintain my composure of what I’m actually hearing right now. “…So Jin wants to stop this man from remembering what happened? Then what about Tae? What’s his input on all this?”

“…Taehyung has been against Jin’s decision ever since day one. When he came to the hospital this morning; he caused a scene and still wanted to turn himself to the police. However, Jin forbids him to do so.”

“Why is Jin hiding him? How long will it take for you to release that patient?” I ask and Yang just stands there; slowly shaking his head. “He doesn’t plan on releasing that patient anytime soon. Jin has different plans for him.”

“Plans? …What _kind_ of plans?” I question and Dr. Yang falls to his knees; begging for forgiveness.

“Please, please…I swear it wasn’t my idea. Please…I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please don’t tell my wife or my family. I promise I won’t do it! What Jin asked of me….; It’s against my code anyway!”

“What!? Do what?!” I say and he just kneels there blubbering. “Yah, what did Jin ask you to do?!” I grab him by the collar; shaking the answer out of him.

“Jin…Jin wants me to operate on the patient; he wants me to operate on the area of his brain that controls his memories. But it’s not that simple. If I do that; there is an 80% chance that man will suffer and will be prone to a vegetative state. He will be unresponsive. And when that’s done; …in the future, I will have no choice but to pull his plug.”

“You mean…kill him?” I asked just to be clear and Yang nods in response. “…Why is Jin doing this? Why would he purposely kill someone?”

“You don’t get it; do you? Such an operation is illegal; Jin’s hands would be clean if that happens. _I_ would be the one going to jail if anyone found out. Listen to me, Jin will stop at nothing for that man to completely forget about what happened that night. There is only one reason why he could be so persisted on stopping Tae and that patient from going against his decision. According to the nurses when he began regaining his memories; he suffered from many night terrors. I was fortunate to witness it myself. Those words he uttered from his lips…; it still spooks me to this very day.”

“What did he say?”

“…It seems it has something to do with that night. He said; the man in black tried to kill me. The one who lies to his friend.”

“….What the hell is that supposed to mean.”

“I may be going out on a whim by saying this; but I have a feeling that Taehyung wasn’t the one driving that night after the party when the accident accrued. I have a feeling that it was someone else; someone who would do anything to hide the truth in their favor.”

“…What are you trying to say; …that Jin was actually the one driving that night?” I ask as my voice breaks and tears began welling up in my eyes. “Are you telling me that Jin was the one who hit him and is having Tae take the blame for it…; after all this time?”

“I…I don’t know. But it sounds true doesn’t it?” He comments and I couldn’t help but laugh at such a ludacris idea. To be honest; I was more angry at hearing what he said than anything.

“Heheh…your bullshitting me right? What you just said was a lie….; all of it! Fucking lies!!” I shouted; pushing Yang to the ground. “You expect me to believe Jin would do something like that to Taehyung!? Tell me the truth right now!!”

“You’re in denial JK; but I don’t blame you for not believing me. I’ve given you my truth so we have a deal! Please don’t tell my wife about what I do here.”

“…Why should I believe a word you just said?!”

“Because; Jin not only threatened me if I didn’t comply with his agreement but also said he would throw Taehyung under the bus if things went wrong. I’m a man of my word and I plan on protecting myself and my family. But Like I said…this is just my assumption. If it’s proof you need. I suggest looking for the footage of the accident. Only then will your be able to learn the truth. The weirdest thing is; …all the cameras on that street has no record of the accident that took place.”

“…What? What happened to the footage?!”

“I don’t know.”

“Yang…” I growled; stepping over him.

“I’m telling you the truth! The only piece of information I can give you is that someone by the name of Rogue help him confiscate the video evidence. Jin took down everything that was linked to the incident; including the vehicle that caused the accident.”

“…Jin…Jin…that motherfucker!” I cursed slamming the cell into the wall. And with a loud thump echoing through the room I hear footsteps approaching calling Yang’s name.

“Dr. Yang! Dr. Yang, are you here?! Mr. Kim is ready for you.”

**Shit! It’s Jin’s guards!**

**I’m screwed!**

**_____________________________**

**BONUS SIWON'S SIDE STORY**

"Mr. Siwon..., thank you for defending me back there. I promise I'll do better next time."

"It's fine Yugyeom. Next time; ask me before approaching Mr. Kim. I'd hate to see what would happen to you if I wasn't there."

"Yes Sir..., understood. But-" Yugyeom says but pulls back his words wondering if he should even ask. 

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell Mr. Kim what V did? He not only ruined the plan but he also quit his job. Why hide it? What if Mr. Kim finds out you lied to him?"

"You need not worry about that. I'll take care of that problem when it arises. Besides, my main goal right now is to find out who exactly y/n is. It seems that V knows her on a very personal level and this might cause a problem for Mr. Kim. If it turns out that she is a danger to Mr. Kim; I have no choice but to take action. However for now....I will keep a close eye on her and protect as he request." 

"She looks innocent to me. Do you really think she's a threat?"

"...I'm not sure. But I have a feeling someone will get hurt either way."

**End of Siwon's side story**


	52. When The Past And Future Collide (Part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had put a lot of interesting clues in this one~. I wonder if you guys can pick them out.  
> The highlighted section is just a quick glance in the future of what takes place later that night.  
> PS. I don't know if anyone will be ready for the next chapter lol

“Could you give a minute beautiful; it seems someone else is in dire need of my undivided attention.”

**If that’s his sister…; then that means….**

**She’s…!**

“Hyoseong~ what are you doing here?”

_ “This man…is the older brother of the woman named Hyoseong. However, for now…that’s all the details I’m able to give you.” _

I could hear Jungkook’s words echo within my memory.

____________________________________________

**We Continue**

After all this time, there she was standing before me; the very same woman who Tae ran out for. 

The person’s side he took when he left mine that day.

I wasn’t stupid…; I just didn’t want to believe it.

I knew very well that she was someone important to him. And funny enough…I was jealous.

I was foolishly jealous.

Then again; how could I not be? She exudes an image that looks like she came straight out of a fashion magazine.

Shit…of course she was pretty.

I mean, would he really have gone for anything less?

The more I thought about; the more I felt agitated and angry with myself.

Why was I even here?

And why was I still persistent on protecting someone who always turned around to hurt me in end?

I am really am foolish….

“Hyoseong~ what are you doing here?” Jin coolly responds as he turns to face her. “I didn’t know you were still coming tonight. I thought you felt ill.”

“I’m feeling a lot better now…, no thanks to you dear brother. To think you would even care to call and check on me was my mistake though. It’s not like you cared anyway. It’s always interesting to see how far you love goes for your little sister.”

“Oh come on Hyoseong. That’s not fair. Weren’t you the one who said I shouldn’t smother you anymore? Besides, I’ve been rather busy with planning some entertainments for tonight. You understand my line work.” He mentions. And with a look to her right; Hyoseong’s eyes catches my gaze.

“Is… _she_ apart of your entertainment for tonight?” She questions her brother; pointing towards me. “You certainly move on quickly brother. If my memory serves me right; weren’t you just with another woman a few nights ago after Namjoon’s party? What happened to her?”

“…Another woman? That’s funny…; I seem to have no recollection of that.” Jin answers with a low and sharp tone that could cut the tension between them in two. “However, what I _do_ remember was being summoned by Siwon about a very pie-eyed sister of mine. I thought we talked about the alcohol consumption Hyoseong. Do I need to start banning you from bars in Itaewon? I’m sure father would be disappointed to hear as well.”

“I was never drunk that night. Your guard over there just assumed I was.”

“Is that so? Then I guess both our memories have failed us, haven’t they?” He steps closer; staring at her with cold eyes. And immediately I could tell that their relationship was nothing like my brother and I. “Anyway; I’m rather busy at the moment. Is it okay if we talk later? As you can see; I’m with a very important guest.”

“An important guest you say…; and with no intention of introducing her to me? I have to say though…; she looks rather familiar. Don’t I know you from somewhere?” She asks and I quickly deny having no recollection of such.

“I don’t think we have.”

“How strange…, I’m _sure_ I’ve seen you before. Now this is going to bug me all night.”

“And I’m certain you’ll figure it out eventually.” Jin steps in; standing before his sister. “But as I mentioned to you before; I’m very busy at the moment. Why don’t you go back to the party and enjoy the festivities for a bit. Mingle with a few friends you haven’t seen in a while. I’m sure you’re greatly missed by them, since you’ve been traveling for a while now. However, I must advice you sis; be very wary of alcohol tonight. It can be very sweet but she can also be quite fickle at times.” Jin sternly cautions her as he gently places his right hand on the small of my back. And with a tilt of her head as she faces me; Hyoseong smiles with presumptuousness looking between Jin and I.

“Heh, wait a second. What is this? Is she a client of yours or a potential buyer? Honestly…, I’m not even sure anymore. Judging by her lowbred appearance….; I can tell she barley has enough money to buy shares within your company; so I’m positive she not an investor.” Hyoseong rudely comments with arms folded. “Wait a minute…; could it be brother; is this your new toy?”

“T-..toy!?” I crossly repeat, taking a step forward. But with my attempts to approach Hyoseong; Jin stops me while his sister stood there with a smug smile plastered on her face.

“…Trust me, she’s not worth it.” He whispers as I felt anger boiling from within me.

“Awe~ look, she even obeys her master too. So I was right! She _is_ you new pet. How long will it take for you to get tired of this one dear brother; or is she just another one night stand?”

“Hyoseong, enough.” He warns.

“Oh come on Jin, it’s not like you’re serious about this one. Actually, you’ve never been serious about any relationship you’ve been in. So why would you even start now? Besides…” She turns to look at me; glancing at my attire from head to toe. “…it’s not like she’s your type anyway. I’m assuming money is involved then? Sst, that would be a shame. Whatever he’s paying you hunny; it really isn’t worth it. In fact; I’m willing double his offer if it’s money you need. And don’t be afraid to say yes; I’m you’re your desperation is much bigger than your pride.” She disdainfully expresses; and with an angry huff of my breath I released myself from Jin. But again; he pulls me back grabbing a hold of my arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I ask; staring at his hand that held on to me. “I urge you to let go of me right now.”

“Easy beautiful…” He steps closer whispering in my ear as his hand runs down my arm. “I need you to take a deep breath and calm down. This is what Hyoseong normally does to get a rise out of me. It’s just for her own amusement. Don’t take too seriously.”

“Amusement? Am I clown? Please tell me Mr. Kim; is she your only sibling? Because I must warn you; if she continues to disrespect me; you will become an only child by the end of the night.”

“Heheh…you’re quite feisty, aren’t you?” he softly says as I turn to look at him.

“You have no idea just how feisty I can be. See I don’t about you, but I refuse to be spoken to like that. Sister or not; I’ll nip it in the butt immediately.” I relayed through gritted teeth as Jin spins my body to face him. And with anger coursing through my blood; he grabs a hold of my hand doing his best to calm me down.

“I know…, I could already tell that you’re the type to fight someone if needed. And as richly entraining it would be to see you take on my sister; I’d honestly rather you save all that energy for me instead.” He says; then kisses my hand. “Please remember that we have plans later. I’d hate to see you tire yourself out before I get a chance to do so myself.” Jin smoothly relays; eyes fixated on my lips as he touches. I was honestly beginning to think he had a small fetish for them. “As for you Hyoseong; …I’d watch what I say from now on. We all know how much as you despise me; however it gives you no validation to speak to her like that. So I’m warning you; it would be very wise not to get on my bad side tonight. I’m sure you of all people understand what happens when someone decides to upset me. In case you forgot; let me remind you that I’m still keeping your little secret from father that was shared with me. So behave. And please be informed that Ms. Y/N is neither an investor nor is she my pet. In the future; do not address her as such but only by her name, understood?” He strictly contended; exhibiting fury in his eyes that it made me wonder what dirt he had over his sister. 

And with a sudden piqued of her brows showing a sense of realization; Hyoseong removes her mask; revealing what she really looked like.

**And damn it all; she was fucking pretty!**

“…What did you just call her?” Hyoseong asks with eyes peering towards me. “Did you just say y/n?

“That is correct.” Jin answers and her whole demeanor changes at his confirmation.

“You, your name _…_ is y/n?” 

“…Yes.” I answer and she softly scoffs at my face; rolling her eyes in sheer disbelief.

“Why do you ask? Do you really know her?” Jin questions as his sister continues to stare at me.

“I’m not sure…” She states then began to step closer. “I’m wondering the same thing. The name however sounds mighty familiar to me. Almost as if I’ve heard someone else mention it multiple times before.”

Chills, along with a great amount of tension started to commence on the balcony that night, and an issue that quickly broadened showing eyes like daggers streaming my way; I knew I was now a target for this woman called Hyoseong.

What a feeling to be this close to someone you’ve wanted to meet for so long.

The agitation that flowed within me was kicking to break free.

If it wasn’t for Jin’s presence; I knew trouble would easily begin between us at any given moment.

“Excuse Mr. Kim, I apologize for interrupting; but you are still needed in Room D.” Siwon comments; gathering all our attention towards him; and with a glance of his watch Jin begins to step towards the exit.

“Ah, that’s right. It’s almost 10:30. I’ll head there now. Please take Y/N to my office as requested. I’ll be back soon.” Jin coveys; touching my shoulders before heading out; and with a quick glance at his sister; I see him mouth the words “Behave” before leaving.

There was no way I could have stalled Jin any longer. Even if I did, I’m sure he’d pick that I was up to something. I just really hope Jungkook got what he needed so we could leave for the night.

I was even praying mentally that he would walk through those doors right now and take me home.

But that was just wishful thinking, because I knew I had an even bigger problem developing before me. 

Silently watching me as I stood there; I could sense Hyoseong eagerly awaiting my attention.

“Ms. Y/N, if you would be so kind as to follow me; I’ll lead you to Mr. Kim’s office.” Siwon quickly gestures; showing me the way to the exit.

“Hang on a second.” I hear Hyoseong say as she steadily steps closer. “Before you go; how about you and I have a little chat first? I know I was rude before, but please allow me to get to know you little better. That would be best; don’t you think? After all...; it is what my dear brother wants.” She says with a smile, as Siwon looks at me for reassurance.

“Sure…, why not.” I answer; giving him the okay to leave. And upon agreeing with my request, he bows in my favor leaving Hyoseong rather annoyed as she scoffs at the site seen before her.

“Looks like someone is already enjoying their power; isn’t that right y/n?” She sassily remarks as both guards head towards the far side of the balcony

“…What are you talking about?”

“That security guard over there; he’s basically Jin’s right hand man. And for my brother to leave him within your care…, well, it’s quit a big deal. Which makes me wonder even more; what kind of relationship do you and Jin share anyway? You’re not his pet nor are you an investor, so who are you then?”

“…You’re certainly inquisitive about our relationship. Does it really matter who I am?”

“Yes, it does. Jin _is_ my brother after all.”

“Your right; Jin _is_ your brother. However…, I’m sure the answer your seeking is really none of your business or else your brother would have already informed you who I was long ago. I guess you’re just not that close after all.” I pleasantly smile, and Hyoseong slowly ambles towards me; reaching her hand at loose curls that lay within my hair.

“…You have a nasty little attitude; no wonder Jin is so interested in you. Either way, toy or not; I’m sure he will be done with you before the weeks over. He tends to get bored easily. And as far as I can tell…; you don’t look like you have much to offer anyway. That’s probably one of the reasons why he has never mentioned you to be before at all; tsk…, such a shame.” She proudly smiles; twirling my hair around her finger and I could see that this girl was the epitome of supercilious.

“Really?~ Are you sure about that? Because as I remember clearly; he threatened you for my sake the entire time.” I quipped as she glares at me; scornfully tossing my hair to the side. “Anyway…, are we done here? Or do you have more silly questions to get off that high chest of yours.”

“Heh…you know what, you’re absolutely right. There _is_ a lot more I want to ask you.” Hyoseong states as she folds her arms. “For starters…; do you go to Seoul University by any chance?” She unexpectedly questions my place of academics, and I stood there quietly without a reply; looking her dead in the eyes. “…No answer huh? Was that question too hard to comprehend? Then how about this one…; do you live in an apartment called The Garden Square Estates? Or to be even more precise; do you happen to live on the 7th floor of that apartment complex?”

“Yah…, what is this; 21 questions?”

“It’s a simple yes or no answer. No big deal.”

“…Okay, since it’s not a big deal; I choose no; because I’m not answering.” I say; turning on my heels to walk away.

“Wow…, you’re being quite arrogant, aren’t you Y/N. I guess being put on that high pedestal has made you assume that you’re better than me. Don’t let the attention fly to your head sweetie. You’ll be plucked off from that high horse eventually.” She blatantly says as I tightly shut my eyes; calming myself from cussing her out.

“Pfft, I’m sorry.” I stop in my tracks; turning to face her. “I wasn’t aware that I should be obligated to answer personal questions about myself. But what truly puzzles me is…; how on earth did you come to the conclusion that I would think that I’m better than you just by not answering? Do you have a personality complex or something? Because you’re _really_ starting to piss me off.”

“Listen you little shrew.” She quickly walks up to me; bringing her face close to mine. “I’ve had enough of your fowl mouth for one night. If it wasn’t for that security guard over there; I’m sure this conversation would have gone lot differently; probably even ending with my backhand to your face.” She profanely threatens me as I began to feel anger coursing through my veins. “Do you honestly think I give a crap where you go to school or where you live? I just really wanted to confirm something for myself.”

“…And what’s that?” I sneered through gritted teeth; peering at her face before me.

“That you’re the very same girl that I’ve been looking for.” She says and my breath hitches in my throat as she uses her hand to turn my face to the side. “You have the exact same profile as well.”

“Profile? What the hell are you talking about?” I question pulling her hand away from my face.

“I’m talking about the fact that you were the girl who left with Taehyung that night after Namjoon’s birthday party. The very same one where he...he-” Hyoseong pauses clenching her jaw as she suppresses her emotions. “Why did he look at you like that? You’re not even worth it to begin with.” She softly says and I could sense how aggravated she was just thinking about it.

Seeing the look on her face that night…confirmed exactly what I thought the day Taehyung left.

The relationship that he shared with this woman…was something far deeper than just an ordinary friendship.

Yet…, here I am, standing in this situation like a fool just to protect him.

It really didn’t matter now anyway; I was far in too deep to pull out now.

So; I had to do what was best.

Lie…

“…I’m sorry; but I haven’t a clue on what you’re talking about.” I falsely replied, just for the sake to get away from her. “It’s quite obvious that you’ve mistaken me for someone else. But that’s okay; I’ve been told many times that I have a very familiar face. Now…, if you’ll excuse me, I have other places to me.” I say turning on my heels to walk away; but in an instant; Hyosung grabs me by my wrist and stops me from leaving.

“Hey! Do you think I’m stupid or something? I _never_ forget a face that easily; especially one like yours. You can deny all you want; but I know it was you.” Hyoseong relays; tightening her grip around my wrist as my fingers curl from the pressure. “What exactly are you up to anyway? …First Taehyung and now my brother? I mean…are you seriously that desperate for attention that you’d go so far to seduce both men?”

“Wha- De-desperate for attention?!” I repeat in utter shock and disbelief. “…Listen lady…” I swung my arm from her grip, scoffing at the situation at hand. “...I suggest you stop harassing me right now or I can assure that you won’t like the outcome at the end of this. I’m only composing myself for the sake of this event. But I can guarantee this whole will be put on lockdown if you touch me like that again.”

“Is that so…? And, what are you planning to do about it if I don’t stop, hmm? Are you gonna hit me?” Hyoseong steps forward poking me in my shoulder. “Because we both know you can’t. You wouldn’t dare to risk it.” She says stepping forward again as I took a single step back. “I know it’s you, y/n. You’re the very same girl that has been calling and texting Taehyung non-stop. Do you have any idea how annoying it can be just to see your name pop up on that screen when he’s with me? No wonder he had to send you that text that message for you to stop harassing him.” She expresses and I knew exactly what she was speaking off. “I’ll admit to one thing though…; if he hadn’t done what he did; I would have taken on the problem myself.”

“And do what?”

“I’m so glad you ask. Because the other day when you were calling his phone…, I was rather tempted to answer it and put you on speaker. And as devious as my thoughts were at the time; I genuinely wanted to crush your spirits while you could hear the clapping sound of my twat being thrusted in by his cock; only to make more aware of what he was doing when he isn’t around or answering your calls. But I digress…, for that would have been inhumane of me. So I waited…, and I waited until the day that I would meet you face to face. And now that you’re here…; I _finally_ have the utmost pleasure of expressing how much I _loathe_ you in person. So congratulations; you just became my number one enemy” She avers with much disgust as I felt my jawline clench with vexation.

In my mind; everything Hyoseong said so far seemed unreal; but at the same time as I continued to think about it; I couldn’t help but laugh at the circumstances of it all.

“…What’s so funny?” She asks as I cover my mouth; suppressing my laughter.

“Hahah…oh, nothing really. Just that the feeling of loath is rather mutual. But at the same I can’t help but wonder if you feel threatened by me in any way.”

“…Me? Threatened? Now why on earth would you think I would be so foolish to feel that way? Especially by the likes of you.”

“Because, Taehyung has clearly mentioned my name to you already and it shows. You anger is not with me. Your anger resides within what he’s told you about me. Be honest now Hyoseong; why you would hate me so much without even knowing who I am in the first place. Does it kill you that much to see his attention drifting from your side?” I stated with a smile one my face. “And yet… funny enough; he’s never uttered a word about you at all. Which makes me wonder; …why is he keeping _your_ relationship a secret and not me? Doesn’t that seem strange at all?” I ask as she puffed her chest in anger. “A word of advance…; just because you spread those legs for a man, doesn’t mean he’ll claim you as his.” I spoke honestly and without warning I felt a solid hard slap to my face; grazing the side of my mouth. “Stay away from Kim Taehyung you little bitch” She warns; as stood there motionless; dazed by her sudden strike.

“Ms. Hyoseoung!!” I hear Siwon shout with feet running up from behind me; and with the touch of my hand to my jaw; I felt the stinging of my skin that her hand caused to my face.

_________________________

**“Wait, so Hyoseong assaulted you first?” The officer asks as I sat there with the ice pack to my face. “Do you possibly think that maybe she planned your attack with the suspect in question?”**

**“The suspect?” I say looking at the ambulance as it drives off with the criminal in the back of its van. “…Hyoseong didn’t plan this. That person had ill intentions of their own.”**

**“And what type of intentions would lead them to try and harm you? Have you done anything to irritate them in any way?”**

**“What are you insinuating here officer; that my daughter did something to make someone attack her on purpose? How is this helping our case anyway?” My father fumed arguing with the cop over me.**

**“Mr. Lee, we need all information no matter how small. If your daughter somehow irritated the suspect in any shape or form in the past; we need to know. This will help us address situation and on which areas to press charges for.”**

**“But…, I’ve…I’ve never met that person before in my life.” I state and my father looks at me anxiously as he began to rub the back of my shoulder for comfort. “However…”**

**“However what?” The cop voiced leaning in to hear my answer.**

**“…I may have hurt them without even realizing it.”**

**“You hurt them without realizing? What do you mean?” He questions and in that moment I saw Taehyung walking towards us. And with my brother stopping him in his tracks telling him to stay away; I began to remember exactly why I was attacked. “That person wanted me out of the way. As hard as it is to believe, they’ve been watching me all this time ever since I move to Korea.”**

**“So stalking; that’s what they’ve been doing?” He asks and I nod slowly. “And when they pulled the gun to you face? What did the suspect say to you again?” the officer queries as I watch Taehyung being pushed away by my Taemin.**

**“I need to see her!” he shouts; grabbing my brother by his arms. “… I know it’s my fault, but please let me see her.” He says and my breath hitches as I rise from my seat.**

**“Y/N…” My father halts me from leaving; asking me to sit back down. “Will all due respect; but can we not go there right now? I’m sure the other detective that took the previous information has that input your looking for.” He relays to the officer.**

**“Fine…; well get more info on that later. Please, continue your story.” He states and with my memory conjuring what I needed to tell them the most; I began my story again; continuing were I left off.**

________________________

“Ms. Hyoseoung!!” I hear Siwon shout at the top of his lungs with feet running up from behind me; and with the touch of fingertips to my jawline; I felt the stinging of my skin that her hand left to my face. “Ms. Hyoseong…; I’m going to have to ask you to step away from Ms. Y/N.” Siwon says as he steps towards her and I quickly stop him from blocking her from my view. 

“…Siwon, right? I voiced and he looks at me bewildered; watching as I began to take my shoes off. “Thanks but, I won’t need your protection. This right here is between us women. So how about you sit this one out.” I say; placing both heels to the floor.

“Ms. Y/N, I’m very sorry but…there is no way I can do that.” He affirmed as he stood by my side. “Mr. Kim gave strict instructions to-

“-Mr. Kim isn’t here, so…I’m kindly asking for you to leave us alone. Besides, I’d feel guilty if you had to take on a female on my behalf; …it’s even worse when she’s your boss’s sister, don’t you think?” I pointed out and Siwon steps back with a sigh. 

“I’m sorry, but this is not up for negotiation. I cannot leave your side until Mr. Kim has said otherwise.”

“…Fine then, have it your way.” I spoke, pushing my shoes to the side with my feet. “At least I’ll have the pleasure of an audience when I beat this bitch’s ass.” I began to charge at Hyoseong; grabbing her by the wrist as I raised my hand to strike. And with quick hold of my arm; Siwon stops me from hitting her back. “W-what are you doing?!”

“I can’t allow you to do that.” He states pulling my arm down as I stubble towards him.

“And why the hell not?!” I question and Hyoseong begins to smile at my failed attempted to get her back.

“Because…, has much as Jin told him to keep you safe; Siwon’s loyalty resides only within the Kim family. That’s his law.”

“…What?”

“It means he will not allow you to harm me no matter what the circumstances are. It’s been like this for many years. His father and grandfather passed that responsibility down to him. It’s like an oath his family took to protect ours. ”

“You’re not serious.” I spoke looking over at Siwon. “Oath or not…; you saw when she hit me, right?!”

“I did.”

“Then why take her side even though she assaulted me first?”

“...I am fully aware that I made a blunder at not stopping Ms. Hyoseong from harming you in time; and for that I’m sure to be penalized for what was done. However I can’t allow anyone to bring harm to her or the Kim family. It would be against my code if I didn’t stop you from doing so.”

“You’d honestly take the blame for something she did?” I ask him and he pauses for a second looking over at Hyoseong.

“…The indecent that took place before will be addressed to Mr. Kim when he re-

“Incident?” I cut him off completely bemused by what was happening. “… _That’s_ what you’re calling it?? An incident? She assaulted me!”

“My deepest apologies Ms. y/n. But this is my job.”

“…Well your job fucking sucks.” I relayed pulling my arm from his grasp. “It’s bad enough that you stick up for people who don’t respect you….; but to see and know the wrongs they’ve done while you turn a blind eye is far much worse. How can someone live like that?”

“Don’t you lecture him; he’s only doing what he’s trained for; which is to protect and serve.” She says, bravely stepping forward; knowing she had the upper hand.

“He’s not a dog. So why address him like one.”

“You really don’t understand nothing of this world, do you y/n? My family has been predominantly the head of most corporate businesses in Korea for many years. And as a woman, you don’t get respect by playing nice. This I had to learn the hard way. Siwon is nothing more but a guard who was assigned to Jin and this family. What we say normally goes first. He was just doing his job; but unfortunately on your behalf; you received the first blow that was swung.” She smirks and all hell broke loose within me.

“…You ignorant trifling bitch!” I step forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair in my hand.

And with the attempt of Siwon pulling my hand from her dark locks; I coiled strands around my fingers to hook a proper grip.

Screaming at the top of her lungs as I refused to let go; I dragged Hyoseong towards me; spinning her to my side without letting her go.

Within the yanking, pulling and screaming that that occurred on the sky deck; we all weren’t even aware of who was watching until we heard a booming voice; shouting for all of us to stop.

“Yah!!”

Completely frozen at the sight of two men who stood before us; my eyes widen at glace to the ones I feared the most to run into tonight.

And with my fingers releasing their grip from Hyoseong’s hair; I could see Namjoon and Taehyung standing by the balcony door as Jungkook comes running behind.

“Hohoooly _shit_! Kitten?!” Jungkook amusingly says; beamingly entertained by the scene before him.

**....Oh F#$^% &%BEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

**__________________**

** Jungkook's POV **

“…What? What happened to the footage?!”

“I don’t know.”

“Yang…” I growled; stepping over him.

“I’m telling you the truth! The only piece of information I can give you is that someone by the name of Rogue help him confiscate the video evidence. Jin took down everything that was linked to the incident; including the vehicle that caused the accident.”

“…Jin…Jin…that motherfucker!” I cursed slamming the cell into the wall. And with a loud thump echoing through the room I hear footsteps approaching calling Yang’s name.

“Dr. Yang! Dr. Yang, are you here?! Mr. Kim is ready for you.”

I hear the sound of footsteps approaching and I knew it had to be Jin’s gaurds.

**Shit! It’s Jin’s guards!**

**I’m screwed!**

**We Continue**

“Is that…, those are Jin’s guards aren’t they?” He questions; and without so much of waiting for me to answer, Yang opens his mouth to draw attention to where we were. “I’m here! In here!” He shouts and I quickly cover his mouth pushing him to the floor.

“You idiot!” I scolded him; pinches his lips between my fingers. “Do you think it’s a wise idea for them to see us together? These men are Jin’s eyes and ears within this building; whatever they see and hear; just will find out eventually. And I’m sure he’ll pick up that you squealed to me about his plans.”

“Thwen wut suld dwe dew?”

“What?” I ask and quickly realized that my fingers still had his lips in a knot. “Shit, sorry; what was that?” I say releasing them.

“I said; then what should we do?”

“…Where did Jin ask you to meet him tonight?”

“Uh…I think he said I should meet him in room D? It’s a secret room by the grand hall.”

“Room D huh. Alright…stay here. I’ll handle it. Don’t leave this room until I say so.” I spoke while heading towards the exit. And with a draw of the curtains I see two guards walking past the room. “Gentlemen, it’s a pleasure to see you here tonight. But I must ask; isn’t this section only limited to VIP guests? Or…are you fellas looking to have a little fun tonight?” I grinned; eyeing them up and down as the awkwardly shift from each other.

“We’re looking for Dr. Yang. Have you seen him?” One of them questions and I lean against the frame of the entrance.

“Yang…Yang…OH! That Dr. Yang; yeah, I saw him.”

“Where did he go?”

“Ooof, now that I information might just cost you.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” I say nodding as I step towards them. “Come on, we all know what this place is. And for me to give you the where abouts on his location is kind of a breach of privacy. I mean, it’s not like I’d be stupid enough to tell you that he went to his regular room with Ji-oh crap.” I stood there bringing my hand to my mouth; looking like fool.

“Heheh, Yeah…, better luck next time on swindling us JK.” The second one chuckles; patting my shoulders as they walk away. And with their backs now turned as they head down the hall; I smile watching the idiots walking pass the room Yang was in.

“Yo, the coast is clear.” I spoke while poking my head into the room.

With weak legs as he rose to his feet; Yang looks at me mentally questioning if he made the right choice for tell me.

“Look…” I uttered as he came closer to my side. “…I don’t plan on doing anything until I know for certain what your saying is the truth. If Jin…- If Jin really did what I think he did; I’ll do everything in my power to bring it to light. For now…; we never had this conversation. And for alibi sake when he questions you on where you were; …tell him you were getting blowjob. He’ll believe it. Oh and…be nice to wife; I’m _this_ close to giving her my number.” I finished drawing back the curtains; leaving Yang to wallow in his decisions. And with plenty of time to spare before midnight; I rush towards the grand hall to meet back with y/n.

** End of Jungkook's POV **

** Taehyung’s POV **

_** Didn’t you know? She’s actually my special guest for the evening.” ** _

_Jin…_

_** Now that Namjoon has been put on limited interactions with her; I can now finally meet this woman in person tonight.”’ ** _

_Why her…; out of hundreds of women that live in Seoul…; why her??_

** “ ** **_What do you think of her? Do you think this one’s worth my time?”_**

_His intentions are never pure. So for him to ask me such a question leaves me completely uneasy. Just the thought of him touching her body left me on edge as I moved quickly through the crowd._

_** I guess you and I are not so alike after all. Because; she is definitely the type I’ve been looking for.” ** _

_Shit…, what if he already…No; he wouldn’t. Not here. He’d rather take her home first._

Walking through the crowded ball room as party goers in all different forms of masks pass me by; I began to search for any sign of Jin that might lead me straight to y/n.

How could I have been so stupid? Why didn’t I even stop Jin from reaching out her in the first place?

I’ve been so caught up in trying to appease him, his company and everyone else that I’ve completely forgotten about my priorities at hand.

What’s even more upsetting is that I’ve also forgotten about y/n feelings as well.

Since the beginning I’ve done nothing good but hurt her with my actions.

I was constantly in a push and pull relationship with her and I wanted nothing more than for it to just stop.

Jungkook was right though…; I was being coward.

I was running away from telling her how I truly felt only because I was afraid of Jin and what he might do.

I thought me leaving would protect her from harm; but instead, it seems my decisions kept leading her to danger.

It was almost eleven ‘clock; so I had one hour until the party’s grand reveal. And with the clock quickly ticking close to midnight; I had to reach up to that balcony in hopes that she was still there.

…Y/N…, what the hell were you thinking coming back to this place; especially on a night like this.

A night where everything turned to shit.

Two years ago…; I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. And to be honest; I’ve really made quite a number of bad decisions. I want to tell her everything…; I want to be honest.

But at the same; I’m afraid my honestly just might drive her away.

Finally approaching the steps that led to the sky deck; I felt a hand on my shoulder

Feeling a sudden grab of my shoulder as I held on to the railings; I turn to see Namjoon who looks more pissed than usual.

“Namjoon? What are you doing here?”

“Hey.” He spoke as I pull down my full face volto mask. “Jin told me I should come here and meet with him. I wasn’t planning on staying until I got news that someone else was here.” He says and I could tell by the look on his face who he was talking about.

“So you knew; that y/n came here tonight.”

“It’s not the best news but yes; Jin told me.”

“…Where is she now?”

“She’s still on the sky deck.”

“And Jin?”

“Jin left the room not too long ago.”

“So she’s up there alone.” I added climbing up the steps to meet her and Namjoon quickly stops me by grabbing a hold on my arm.

“She’s not alone. She’s with Siwon.”

“That doesn’t matter; I’m still going up there.”

“Alright…, then maybe I should also mention that Hyoseong is up there as well.” He unexpectedly reveals and I felt my heart pick up on a double pace.

“…You’re joking, right?” I stepped down to the level of stairs he was on; addled by what he just said.

“Why would I joke about something like that? She wanted to see her brother so she went there.”

“Namjoon; you should have stopped her.”

“…Stop her? He smiles without his eyes and I could tell he was irritated by my comment. “Why would stop Tae? Hyoseong has all right to speak with her brother.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then why? Why don’t you want her up there? Is it because of y/n?” He asks and I refused to answer. “…Is there something you want to tell me Taehyung?”

“…Tell you? No.” I answer; watching his eyes shift from me to the side of the room and back. “But if it’s to y/n; then yes. I have something important I need to say to her.” I revealed and Namjoon stood there silent; working his jawline as he looks at me.

“…You must have lost your Goddamn mind right now. After everything you’ve done; you chose to do something like this to me? I’ll make sure that you won’t even get the chance.”

“That’s not your choice to make. Besides, I never planned for anything to turn out like this. It wasn’t my intention.”

“I don’t give a crap. Your intentions are just as bad as Jin’s.”

“You know that’s not true. Don’t you say that.”

“It _is_ true…, because you allowed y/n to come here.”

“I wasn’t the one who brought her!”

“But you knew about it though; didn’t you?” he mentions and I felt my teeth grit together. “Jin tells you everything; there was no way you didn’t know about this. What’s even worse; I already told you his intentions the first night he saw her and yet, you did nothing to stop him. You’re just as bad as he is, and you know it.” Namjoon states as I step forward; closing in on his face.

“Take that back. I am _nothing_ like Jin.”

“That’s what you think. But I see no difference between you two. Do you what he called you the first couple months you began working for him? He said you were his little protégé. The moment you entered into his establishment; Jin wanted you at the very front line. I’ve tried to warn you about him many times; but you still stayed by his side. You think you’re loyal? Just wait to he finds out the truth.” He relays and I felt my heat radiating from the palms of my hands.

“Yo! Tae! Namjoon! Hey, see you guys found each other.” Jungkook calls out to us as we stood there staring at one another.

“Say Jungkook, be honest here and tell Tae that he’s no different from Jin.”

“…Ooookay, that’s where I take my leave.” Jungkook spins; heading back down the stairs.

“Your being ignorant Namjoon. You’re only acting out like this because of what he did to you. Besides; it’s not my fault you didn’t tell her about Chorong. You knew already that you were privately engaged; so guess what; you’re no better. You basically tossed her to the side as soon as your engagement unfolded. Secretly meeting her then posing beside Chorong like that isn’t going change Namjoon. How long do you think y/n will wait for you to decide? As bad as it was; Jin only made her aware of the truth.”

“Heh…, it’s funny how you could shoot a low blow like that knowing very well you have dark secrets of your own.”

“…What are you trying to say here?”

“Hey, hey hey, come on you two; this isn’t the time or the place. You’re both drawing attention to yourselves.” Kook conveys but still Namjoon didn’t back down on what he had to say.

“What happened two years ago Kook? Did you find out from doctor Yang yet?” Joon suddenly asks and I turn to face Jungkook who eyes were wide open at the unexpected statement Namjoon just revealed.

“…You what?” I say step closer to Jungkook as I saw is Adam’s apple bob in slow motion.

“Shhhhit. …Listen Tae, I was worried about you so I-

“Kook, I told you not to meddle!” I fumed then suddenly came to a realization. “…Please don’t tell me this is why you brought y/n here.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I just-

“I can’t believe it. How could you do that?!”

“Tae, …I had to. You haven’t been yourself lately; so I needed to know what was wrong in order to help you.”

“I don’t need your help! You shouldn’t be meddling in the first place! It’s my business to handle.”

“You mean secret.” Namjoon intervenes and I turn in his direction. “It’s your secret to handle. Tell me Tae, how many more secrets do you plan on keeping? You already have so much underneath your belt yet here you are lecturing me about y/n and Chorong, when an escort such as yourself have not only been sexually involved with other women but also has been-

“Don’t you dare say it!” I sneered.

“Say what? Are you afraid y/n will know the truth about your affair with Hyoseong? Is that why you didn’t want her to go up there? To be honest; I hope Y/N finds out the truth.” He hints, and I quickly grab him by his collar; tugging him forward in one solid draw.

“Tae!” Jungkook shouts, trying to defuse the problem. “Don’t do this, just calm down.”

“She deserves to know the truth. She deserves to know who you really are.” Namjoon concludes; at with my fingers losing his grip from his black polyester fabric; we hear a loud shriek of a cry coming from the sky deck.

“What the fuck was that!?” Jungkook exclaims; as Namjoon and I exchanged looks before darting up the steps to find out. And with my pace moving faster by the second; I am first to reach the entrance to come across a crazy sight that shocked us all.

"Yah!!" Namjoon's shouts; startling both Hyoseoung and y/n from their brawl.

“Whats-…Hohooooly shit! _Kitten_!?” Jungkook enthusiastically expressed while looking at the two. 

**Shit..., this can't be good.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick notice: I know that I mention that I would have posted this chapter last week, but I have had a lot of stuff to deal with this month. I'll be moving this weekend and I have to focus on getting everything put into place. But no worries I'll still be writing each day when I get the time; my niece reminds me to finish a chapter and post every single day so you have someone here looking out for you. 😂 I just wanted to inform everyone just in case you don't see an update this weekend. I can't give a specific date on when the last chapter of "When the past and future collide will be posted, just know I'll probably post it before next week ends. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting :(


	53. When The Past And Future Collide (Part 1of part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For these two chapters I am not responsible for any throwing of phones,  
> I am also not responsible for any loss of voice when screaming. Read at your own risk. lol
> 
> PS: I had to split the last part of When The past and Future collide into 3 parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a week late and I am super sorry. My internet provider took forever to come and it took me a while to finish my work and the story. But surprise! I got two chapters under my belt for you!

** Jimin’s and Eunji’s side story **

**_ ”Were sorry but the person you’re trying to reach is unavailable; please hang up and ca- “ _ **

“Ugh, what the hell?! I’ve ringed her phone fifteen times now and still no answer. This whole thing is stressing me out!” Eunji says while staring at her phone as the screen dims to black. “…That voice…, who the hell was she with? Damn it, I really hope y/n’s okay. After that phone call ended; I got a really bad vibe from whoever that person was.” She spoke as she untied her apron.

And with the light chime of the store bell indicating of a new customer; Eunji quickly runs from behind the counter to meet them.

“I’m sorry Sir, but we’re closed for the night.”

“Oh, you are? You’re sign still says your open.” The young man says pulling down the top of his hoodie.

“Well actually I was just about to-; wait a second, Jimin? Is that you?” Eunji voiced striding towards the door.

“Eunji! Hey! It’s good to see you! I didn’t think you’d be working tonight.” Jimin greets her with his signature beaming smile, and without fail; Eunji’s face brightens with a hue of red seeing him standing before her.

“I should say the same thing about you. I thought you’d be at the WaVe tonight. Why aren’t you at the masquerade ball like everyone else?”

“Ah, right. Well, to be honest…; I had plans on going.” Jimin mentions unzipping his sweatshirt; revealing his formal wear. “But…, I kind of changed my mind at the last minute.”

“Really? Half of the city is attending that celebration tonight. What made you change your mind; especially to come here of all places in that attire.”

“Hah, truthfully; it’s more of a personal reason on my end. I’m…kind of avoiding someone tonight; an old friend.”

“Oooh…; that’s concerning. Are you in any trouble?” Eunji asks while heading back to the counter to grab her belongings.

“No, I’m not. The person is actually an old friend of mine. He…kind of invited me invited me to the club there tonight to watch him work.”

“Watch him work? Is your friend a DJ?”

“…I’m not sure. He didn’t really tell me what he’ll be doing.”

“Well, if your change your mind; it’d be cool if we could go together.”

“Together?” Jimin piqued stepping closer to Eunji. “Are you…possibly asking me on a date, Eunji?” He smirks tilting his head to the side.

“M-Me?! Oh n-no. I was just actually saying that because Taemin had invited y/n, Sana and I to come to the club tonight. Also…” she chuckles; tucking her hair away. “…it would be a big plus since you drove here too.” Eunji smiles; pointing at Jimin’s black bmw m4.

“…Ahahah, sure, I’ll give you a ride. I’ll even go in with you too.” Jimin offers; assuming things will be less awkward since she will be there as well.

“Great! Hopefully y/n’s with him there too.”

“Y/N? Did she go too?”

“Yeah, However…she’s attending the party upstairs.”

“The Masquerade ball? But, that’s invitation only.”

“Well Jungkook invited her. I was on the phone with her an hour ago but something happened and she ended the call; actually how she hung up still feels off to me. I’ve been trying to get her since but no luck.”

“That’s sounds strange. Just you saying that makes me a little worried.”

“Same. But I texted Hoseok to keep an eye out if he sees her.”

“Hoseok?! Professor Jung Hoseok?” He questions with a raised brow.

“…Ye-ahem…Yes, that Hoseok.” Eunji nervously admits, turning her head away.

“Ohooohoh-

“-Don’t, don’t you dare say it! We just kept in touch after the party.”

“Hahah, say what? And I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Oh, well, we should have all the help we can get to find y/n now.” Eunji shared heading out the café door as Jimin follows.

“True, we have a better chance of finding her between the four of us.”

“Five.”

“What?” Jimin, pauses outside the entrance.

“It’s five of us.” Eunji relays locking the door behind her. “Yoongi’s gonna be there too.”

“!...What?”

****

** End of Jimin’s and Eunji’s side story. **

Completely frozen at the sight of two men who stood before us; my eyes widen at glace to the ones I feared the most to run into tonight.

And with my fingers releasing their grip from Hyoseong’s hair; I could see Namjoon and Taehyung standing by the balcony door as Jungkook comes running behind.

** “Hohoooly _shit_! Kitten?!” Jungkook amusingly says; beamingly entertained by the scene before him **

**WE CONTINUE**

“What the hell is going on out here?!” Namjoon’s voice rang like thunder in the air as his eyes darted towards Siwon. And with a sudden release of his hands from mines and Hyoseong’s; Siwon quickly steps away from us leaving the situation to explain itself.

How unfortunate…; for I was not in the best position to show my innocence at this moment in time.

In the eyes off everyone else that came in to witness this scenario without hearing our dialect; I was the attacker while Hyoseong was undoubtedly viewed as the victim.

Nothing could really help my case at this point time. I mean…I literally had a fistful of the woman’s hair in my hand for Christ sake.

And to make matters even worse; the two men I tried so desperately to avoid tonight, were now in one place; witnessing my barbaric actions.

I was mortified; completely shocked frozen in this unflattering state.

It was so bad that the only thing I could move at this point were my pupils which shifted back and forth between Namjoon, Taehyung _and_ Jungkook.

“I-it’s not what it looks like!” I quickly aver; pulling my hand away from Hyoseong’s now knotted hair.

“Are you sure? Because if you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do…, I will _never_ forgive myself for interrupting you right now.” Jungkook relays with bright eyes; singing praises and support for me to fight Hyoseong. And with a stern shake of my head, I beg him to stop; seeing how he wasn’t really helping to win my case at all.

The universe can be so petty.

Dealing me such a silly hand of scenarios and knowing very well this is one I greatly needed to avoid. How could I possibly talk myself out of this one? It was my word against hers; and no doubt about it; _she_ had the upper hand.

With a heavy huff of her breath as she quickly fixes her attire; Hyoseong steps forward and addresses everyone about the situation at hand.

“…You all saw that, right? How this woman attacked me!”

“Ssst, attack is such a very strong word though.” Jungkook counters and Hyoseong scoffs at his appeal.

“Of course _you_ would think so Jungkook. Obviously you’re siding with her.” She responds then turns her attention to Jin’s personal guard. “Siwon! Don’t just stand there! Call security now! This girl here…needs to be escorted off the premises.” She commands; and my breath hitches within my throat, knowing very well that this was the end of it.

“Now hang on a second.” Namjoon spoke; stepping forward. “Why are we getting security involved this?”

“ _Are you kidding?_ Obviously she has some violent tendencies towards me! What more reasons do you need than that?!” She validates her case then brings her attention towards Tae. “…Taehyung-ah, you believe me, right; and clearly you saw what she did to me, correct?” She questions him with teary eyes as he began to look between us both before slowly nodding.

“…Yeah…, I saw. We all did, actually.” He unfortunately answers to her claim; calling me out on my violent ways.

There was nothing I could say to help my case at this point in time. For any way you looked at the situation at hand; I was the one labeled for doing a horrible crime.

With my eyes cast down as I tightly clutched the silk fabric of my black dress; I hear the sound of heavy footsteps approaching closer, then caught glimpse of well-polished shoes standing before my hem. (Hem of the dress)

“Look at me, Y/N.” I panic, suddenly hearing Taehyung’s voice above me.

I became hesitant; inwardly panicking to do what was told. And with a turn of my head to avoid his gaze; I am now glimpsing a peculiar mask I haven’t seen before.

I can only imagine the expression on his face right now, and how disappointed he must be in me.

There was no way I could look him in the eyes…, especially knowing how much this woman possibly meant to him in the first place.

With his torso bending forward peering into my face; I swiftly turn away, doing my best to avoid his always compelling gaze.

**Damn it…, why is he like this? And why the hell is my heart beating so loud?**

“…Are you really not going to look at me?” He asks and I shook my head vigorously without moving my stance. “…Fine, I force won’t you. But…, can you at least tell me who hurt you.” Taehyung whispers and it took me a second to process his words until he touches the side of my face with his hand.

Flitching at the contact of finger tips to my skin; I grit my teeth and closed my eyes, admitting to his defeat.

“…It…It wouldn’t make a difference if I told you, Tae.” I whisper back for him to hear. And with a moment of silence on his end; he turns his attention to Hyoseong; addressing the controversy from her side.

“…Hyoseong…, …was it you?” He asks her, as I hear a hint of pain in his voice. “…Did…did you do this?”

“…Wha-what? This must be some kind of joke.” she says; lips parting with an expression of disbelief. “…Are you seriously siding with this woman right now?!”

“I’m not _siding_ with anyone here Hyo. But there are obviously two sides to this story. And if anything…, I can honestly tell you that Y/N isn’t the type of person that would attack someone for no reason. This I’m sure of.” Taehyung unexpectedly says and I was quick look up at him; completely surprised by words that shattered my insecurities and self-doubts.

“…T-two sides to a story? Are you saying I did something to deserve what she did to me? Or are you just saying that because of her?!” She exclaims angrily, pointing her finger to my face. “...That woman attacked me! Why aren’t you doing something about it? …Are you not concerned about my safety at all? Do you even care about me Taehyung?”

“Hyo…, you of all people should know how much I care about you. Don’t do this. I already feel guilty as it is by just questioning you about it.”

“You _should_ feel guilty. Because if you really cared for me like you say you do; you wouldn’t be picking up for her at all! Why are you trying so hard to take her side Taehyung? Why are you so pressed on helping her?! Tell me…; is this woman… _that_ important to you!?” She probed; pressing for an answer and with his eyes shifting over to me; Taehyung decided to give her his honestly reply.

“…Yes, she is that important to me.” He shockingly reveals and the entire sky deck fell silent; bearing rage from the woman opposite of me. “I care about y/n’s safety too, not just yours. It wouldn’t be fair if I judged her solely on what I saw, while not knowing what happened before we all came in.” Tae states with apologetic eyes looking towards her. “…The bruising on her face Hyoseong; tell me; where did come from?”

“B- _Bruising…?_ What bruising?!!” I jolted, hearing Namjoon’s voice bellow through the air as he strides over to us all. And with a short glimpse of the mark Hyoseong left on my skin; I could see the outrage in Namjoon’s expression as looks over at her. “…Siwon, what exactly happened here?” He questions the guard who steps forward at the sound of his name. And as his vision shifts between the four of us; Siwon finally decides to open his mouth to speak.

“I’m sincerest apologies Ms. Y/N…, but I have nothing to say other than it was my entire fault.” He relays and Namjoon sneers at his reply.

“You mean to tell me you’re the only mutual person here that can give the truth as what happened and you choose not to?! Heh, you’re always quick to be tight lipped for these people. So maybe I should just get the truth out of you instead.” He balls his hand into a fist heading towards Siwon and I quickly had to stop him from starting a new fight.

“N-Namjoon, wait, don’t do it.” I plead; knowing Siwon was strapped with his firearm. There was no way I could allow him to attack a man who was willing and ready to fire at any time. “Just let it go.”

“…Y/N, you can’t be serious.” Joon replies looking down at me.

“I am. I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.” I mention and I could hear Hyoseong scoff at my words.

“How noble, I bet _you_ must feel great knowing you have so many people to side with you; isn’t right y/n?” She says and I huff turning to face her.

“That’s not the point.” I answered; removing my hands from Namjoon’s arm. “I refuse to let others fight for me when it’s my conflict to begin with. That’s the difference between us. You and I both know the truth in what happened; and to me that’s all that truly matters. If I have to get this tonight at my loss; that’s completely fine, because I’m sure one day I will meet you again.”

“Heh, you little…; you have some nerve behaving like you are.” 

“Then hit me again; since what I say clearly bothers you so much.” I voiced and everyone eyes fell on us both; words showing the truth as to what happened. 

“…Hyoseong, …did you hit her?” Tae questions and with her gaze focused on him; she remains silent with evident anger boiling from within. “Hyoseong…, answer me.”

“Why?! So you can tell me I was wrong? Well I wasn’t. She had it coming!” She bitterly answers, now telling everyone what truly occurred. “Yeah, it’s true. … I was the one who left that mark on her face, happy? I hit that bitch because of what she said to me. And you know what Tae…; I would gladly do it all over again just to put her back in her place.” Hyoseong pleasingly reveals; her body shaking with vexation. 

And with the ominous sound of a low whistle coming from Jungkook’s end; he places both hands on top of his head knowing things can’t go well from here.

“…You what?!” Namjoon angrily bellows; marching towards Hyoseong. 

“Namjoon…” Tae calls out to him; signaling Joon to back down. But with infuriation climbing closer to its peak; Namjoon ignores Taehyung’s call.

“Woman, you must have lost your God damn mind. What gives you the right to do something like that? And don’t give me any bullshit about what she said to you.” He questions her and Taehyung quickly intervenes by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Namjoon, stop. …Let me handle this.” Tae relays; and by the stance of Namjoon’s posture; I could tell things were not about to get any better.

“Don’t you fucking touch me; this is your entire fault to begin with!” He fumes; grabbing Tae by his arm. “If you hadn’t messed around with Hyoseong in the first place; none of this shit would have happened.”

“I told you already; this was not my intention. I only wanted to keep y/n safe. I never wanted her to get hurt.”

“Well it too late for that; now don’t you think? Out of everyone I’ve tried to keep her from; you allowed not only Hyoseong but Jin to reach her too.” He scornfully remarks pushing Tae away. “Hell…, I should have told Jin everything I saw that night when I caught you both in that bathroom stall. But like fool; I kept your dirty little secret. But not any more…; its times for the truth to heard.” 

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.” Jungkook quickly sprints forward to calm down Joon. “Namjoon…, stop. Don’t do this in front of y/n, and _especially_ not in front of Siwon.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“…Do you think I give a flying fuck if Siwon should hear or not? I’m tired of lying for these two. I’m tired of keeping this secret because I felt sorry for you. But not anymore, y/n deserves to know the truth.” He says and the tension within the atmosphere doubled four times more.

“…Truth? What truth?” I uttered now looking at Joon; who’s jawline flexed with anger with no hope of backing down.

“Namjoon, if you do this…; Siwon will inform Jin of everything. There’s no telling what he will do to Tae. You’re playing with very dangerous fire here.” Jungkook relays as he braces Joon further back.

“…Then maybe it’s for best. Besides, Taehyung here says he cares for Y/N, right? But we all know that’s just a blatant lie to keep yourself from looking like the bastard you really are.” Namjoon relays as he finally let’s go of Tae. “I’ll be damned if I let you drag her into this situation of yours. So if you really care about her like you say you do? It would be best for you to tell the truth.”

“Again…, what truth are you guys talking about? ” I voiced looking between the two. “Tae…, what’s going on?” I ask and his lips part; ready to answer.

“…Y/N…, I’m so sorry. I really am but I-…I-

“Tae, don’t. If you tell her, were all in trouble.” Hyoseong intervenes; looking over at Siwon in the process.

“Stay out of this Hyoseong. Because if he doesn’t tell her; …I will.” Joon relays and Hyoseong face tightens; showing deep regret in her past actions. 

“…Tae?” I call his name as he faces me with apologetic eyes; trying his best to fester up enough courage to answer. And with a slow shake of his head as he looks down; I could tell what he was about say was something that was prone to break my heart.

“…Y/N…; you see…, I’ve…I’ve.” He pauses; eyes looking up at me pooling in water. “…I’ve been having an affair with Jin’s younger sister Hyoseong for the past two and a half years now. And…truthfully, I’ve been doing so without much concern for Jin or anyone else. I’ve tried countless of times to end it but…I just couldn’t. I’m…I’m sorry.” He reveals, and I stood there in disbelief trying my best to see if I just heard correctly.

“…W-wait a minute…; did you just say…an affair? Meaning she’s…-

“-Married…, yes.” He finishes my sentence and I felt my whole world crashing from within.

This scenario was not much different from own parents. And to know someone I thought I cared about greatly is involved in such a scandal like liaison; I couldn’t help be angry by the actions Tae has done.

“…You’re- you’re joking, right?” I ask stepping closer to where he stood and he looks down in shame without so much of answer to my words. “…At least tell me you didn’t know she was married when it all started. I-I know that sounds silly to think, but Tae, two years?” I voiced and he remains silent for a brief moment; trying to search for the right words to say.

“…I’ve known since day one.” He discloses, and I felt the pain of my stomach tighten in knots. “We were together before she was married. We…we continued our relationship even after the marriage.”

“…Oh my God…OH MY GOD…; haha…, shit…, I’m so _fucking_ stupid. Tae…, yo-ah!” I say; resting my hand on the left side of my chest; suddenly feeling a sharp pain pricking around my heart. This stinging sensation...was one that I was familiar with. However I haven’t felt any signs of this pain ever since…since…“I-I…I need to get of here!” I spoke, turning on my feet as I picked up my shoes; and with a quick grab of my arm, Taehyung pulls me back towards him; observing the uneven breaths I took.

“…Y/N, what’s wrong? A-are you hurt?”

“…I fine; I-I just can’t be near you right now.” I say pushing him aside; running up the steps towards the exit.

“Y/N, Y/N wait!” Tae chases after me and Namjoon swiftly block him from catching up to me.

“ **Enough** _…_ , you’ve done enough.” The heavy tone of Namjoon’s voice scornfully says as I run through the doors leading from the sky deck view.

In all my life; never would I have imagined that I’d be hurt like this again.

It seems you always loved to prove me wrong.

I thought I was finally safe leaving my own past behind me.

But here comes you, Kim Taehyung; the one who decided to shatter my very existence.

The one who broke down my wall

The same one who looks at me with eyes that spoke the truth; and the very same one who’s past and present was simply and straggly entangled with mine.

****

** **

** Taehyungs POV **

“ **Enough** _…_ , you’ve done enough.” Namjoon voiced blocking my path from y/n and I quickly dodge him by moving to his right. “I said enough!” He steps before me again but this time; pushing me back with a heavy force.

“What’s your problem?!” I step forward; angrily doing the same. And as if my question amuses him while he staggers back; Namjoon began smiling and chuckled underneath his breath.

“Heh…, didn’t you know; …you’re my problem.” Namjoon provokingly says as he loosens his tie. And with a clear signal, I began taking of my jacket ready to fight.

“Yah, yah yah; enough you two; let’s not cause any more problems than you already have.” Jungkook relays running in-between our argument with each of his hands facing us on opposite ends. “You’ve both done enough; can’t you see? You Taehyung, for not being honest from day one; and you Namjoon, for starting unnecessary conflicts to begin with.” He scolds looking between is both. “Your anger is clouding your judgment these days Joon. Yes Y/N deserves the truth; but not the way you did it. You’re only this upset with Taehyung because you’re aware that he has feelings for her too. And honestly; I’m not sure if you’ve realized the fact that you made y/n suffer for Tae’s punishment as well and that’s just as bad.” He finishes and Namjoon huffed under his breath before turning on his feet.

“I only ended what should have been avoided from the beginning; …which was _way_ overdue. And now that y/n knows the type of person Taehyung truly is; she’ll no longer have to be dragged into this mess anymore.” He states leaving us behind; then quickly started sprinting to catch up with her.

“Damn it.” Kook curses as he turns towards me. “…Were all in deep shit now.” He says; bobbing his head towards Siwon. And with all of us making eye contact to see who would speak first; I decided to step forward and formally make an apology for all the trouble I’ve caused.

“…Siwon I-…” I voiced, and without so much of letting me finish my sentence; he deeply bows before me and Hyoseong then walks away

“Fuck, were screwed. Siwon’s probably on his way to tell Jin right now.” Jungkook panics; running fingers through his hair.

“…Let him. It’s no use stopping his now.”

“Are you kidding? It’s better to try and not try and all.” Kook states tailing behind Siwon in hopes of stopping him. And with just two persons left on the WaVe’s Sky deck; I slowly turn to face Hyoseong who’s eyes glistened in pool of tears.

“…Taehyung…?” Hyoseong calls out my name and I stood there unable to look at her, or to answer.

I knew very well what was bound to happen next; and there was no way I could run from it anymore.

The wishful thinking I had for y/n to walk back through those doors so I could tell her my true feelings were in-excusable. I was selfish without even considering how she must have felt knowing her family went through the very same thing.

With the heavy silence of my thoughts buzzing within my head; I suddenly hear the clicking of heels coming my way. 

“Kim Taehyung…” Hyoseong says my name again; but this time her tone was harsher than before. “…Tell me…, is it true; what Jungkook said?”

“…About what Hyo?” I ask; slipping back on my jacket.

“…Do you really…, do you really like that girl?” She questions, and I pause with one arm down my sleeve; slowly gazing up at her.

“…No.” I answer looking down to my feet, and with a shake of my head I look back at Hyo again; answering her question now truthfully once more. “…I love her.”

“…W-what?”

“I-..I love her. I…I’m in love with her, Hyo.” I chuckle weakly; feeling my emotions swelling up within me. “I love her, heh. All this time, I kept thinking how strange it was that I always thought about her; and how being near her makes me feel good about life again. V doesn’t exist when she’s around; I get to feel like myself again when she’s with me. It’s her, Hyo. I love Y/N, and…I want to be with her.” I fully confessed, and in an instant; I felt the palm of Hyoseong’s hand strike me across my face.

Honestly, I wasn’t sure which one hurt more; Hyoseong’s slap or the fact that y/n was the first woman I loved and probably won’t want anything to do with me anymore. 

“…I’m sorry, Hyo.” I apologize and she slaps me again; harder this time. “You can hit me all you want; I’ll take it. But it won’t change my mind.”

“…I ask you so many times Taehyung; and all you’ve been doing was lying to me. You told me she was just your neighbor; just…some girl that goes to your university. Now you’re telling me you’re in love with her?! You awful son of a bitch! How could you! After all this fucking time we’ve been together, you come and say something like this!” She angrily curses; pounding my chest with balled firsts.

I deserved her anger and every hit she flung on me. Because as much as I cared for Hyoseong; the love I thought I had for her was shadowed as sympathy.

Watching as she began losing strength; I caught glimpse of her knuckles which were now turning red.

“Hyoseong, stop.” I grab a hold of her wrist pulling her hands down. “…This…this isn’t the first I have tried to tell you how I’ve felt. For months I’ve been trying to end our relationship; but you would always find a way to deny why we shouldn’t break up. Every time I bring up the conversation on why we should; you drown me in guilt and I take back my words from hurting you any further. I can’t continue to live a life like this Hyo, it’s not good for me…, and it’s not good for you too.”

“That’s not fair. You told me you wouldn’t leave me! You promised to stay by my side! I _need you_ Tae; you’re the only one who takes care of me. The only person who keeps me safe! My family couldn’t care less about me. My whole purpose to them was to marry Min-Jun so that I could this this family afloat. They made me the tie to their riches and you were the only person that truly cared. I need Tae, please…, don’t do this.” She pleads; her eyes hoping I would comply. But I couldn’t do it; not anymore.

“…You don’t need me Hyo. You wanted me. There’s a difference. You wanted to keep me near when _you_ felt it fit. You had me watch you from the background while you lived your life in public as a married woman; while I stayed in the corner ready for your use. I’m an escort and you had no problem with me sleeping with other women; this is no relationship but feels more like lust to me.” I covey and Hyoseong softly scoffs as tears fell down her cheeks. “I comforted you because I cared for you, and I still do. But the love I have for you Hyo, it isn’t one you want in return. I can’t be your safety pin anymore. I want to be Y/N’s. And I want her to be my safety pin as well. She gives me strength Hyoseong. Something I need now more than ever. And for the first time in the longest while; I feel like me again.” I truthfully expressed. And as I release my hold on her wrist; I slowly step away saying goodbye.

“Tae…; Kim Taehyung!” She shouts; but without turning back; I found my way up the double steps leaving Hyoseong behind.

**10!**

It was a few seconds until midnight and the attendees of the ball were getting ready to remove their mask.

**9!**

I wasn’t sure how far y/n got; but I needed to catch up with her before she left.

**8!**

Seeing the countdown on the large 400 inch projector screen as I ran down the first half of the stairs; I see Jungkook and Siwon exchanging conversations just a few steps below me.

**7!**

With my eyes glimpsing Siwon’s expression; I see him take a double look in the direction down below within the crowd.

**6!**

Following his gaze to where his sight was frozen; I’m surprised to see Y/N standing before someone who had the same mask as mine.

“…No fucking; is that…Jay?”

**5!**

The countdown continued as he stepped from left to right, blocking her path.

**4!**

And with annoyance reaching her peak; she roughly pushes him away then removes his mask.

**3!!**

The vindictive look on his face as he stares at her said it all. He was out for revenge; and again this harm that was brought to y/n was my entire fault.

“J-Jay! Jay!!” I shouted running down the steps and my eyes quickly locked with his as he glimpses me from above.

**2!!**

I should have beaten him to a pulp when I had the chance; for nothing in this world could have prepared me for what the bastard did next.

**1!!!**

I hear everyone shout; and in a split second before the lights go out; Jaehyun flashing a devilish smile before pulling y/n towards him.

The lights suddenly go out, and I am forced stop in my tracks in the pitch darkness of the room.

And within those brief moments of complete gloom; I began panicking; fearful of what I might witness next.

The massive uproar of the party goers as the light comes back on; cheering each other with disguises now removed was all two confusing; but as I scanned the area in which I saw Jaehyun and y/n last…; I am suddenly fueled with rage as the corners of my eyes slowly turns black.

*

*

*

“Taehyung! Taehyung; no! Calm down!”


	54. When The Past And Future Collide (Part 2 of part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar may be a little faulty-ish here. But I really wanted to finish the work. Don't judge meeeee.

** Jungkook’s POV **

****

“Siwon! Yah Siwon! Just hold on a damn minute will you!” I ran behind him; doubling pacing it down the stairs. “Siwon, please; you can’t tell Jin!” I shout and he finally stops in his tracks. “…You-you can’t tell Jin.”

“…You do know my loyalties lie with Mr. Kim, correct?” He asks and I heavily sigh at this well known fact.

“I know, and I know what I’m asking from you is…a lot. But if Jin finds out about Taehyung and Hyoseong’s affair…; there’s no telling what he might do him. You of all people know exactly what he’s capable off. So please…, I’m begging you…, don’t tell Jin.”

“Your right…; you are asking a lot from me. But I can’t help you Jungkook. Taehyung did what he did and the damage is already done. There’s nothing you can do about it now. His punishment is one that has already been served.”

“…His punishment? W-what are you talking about?” I ask; and Siwon stares out into the crowd avoiding my initial question.

“…Jungkook, as an escort here you are required to follow every rule not only for the best interest for the company; but for yourself as well.”

“Where are you going with this?” I probed, hoping he would get to the point.

“You and I both know that this place is Jin’s domain. He knows what goes within these walls; inside and out. The links he has with people in Seoul is undeniable strong and it grew that way when his sister married Min-Jun Choi. Jin will do anything to protect his status; even if it means getting rid of people who try to stop him from reaching his goal. I can’t help you Jungkook; and I certainly cannot help Taehyung. I’ve already lied to Jin tonight on his behalf and I cannot do it anymore.” He vaguely reveals and at this point; my mind began boggling for more information.

Seeing Siwon as he turns on his heels to walk away; I grab him by the shoulders begging him to explain.

“Siwon, please; what are you talking about? What lie did you tell on his Tae’s behalf?”

“…Your friend Kim Taehyung quite his job tonight.”

“He-he what?”

“…He publicly announced his leave through the security radio waves; and if I’m not mistaken; half the guards here probably know about it by now. And to add fuel to the fire; he called Jin a…; ahem…; a ‘cold blooded ass of a boss’; in more words than one.” He states and I couldn’t help but suppress my laughter at the last bit.

“Pfft; I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed; but come on, just the way you said it in your whole serious security guard mode.” I replayed and Siwon stares back at me in cold silence. “Ahem, my apologies; you were saying?”

“…I failed to report this incident to Jin and I also told my team to ignore the problem as well. It’s only a matter of time until Jin finds out that Taehyung ruined his plans involving Chorong; he has more eyes in this place than you think.”

“He didn’t go through with the plan? Holy shit, he really meant when he said he was done. But still; you can’t tell Jin. Not about Hyoseong.”

“You understood nothing I just told, you didn’t you? Wow, …goodnight Jungkook.” He says running down the steps and I began following him once again.

“Siwon, I’m really trying here, but you’re being quite unreasonable with information. Can’t you just promise me you won’t tell Jin?”

“I can’t promise you that.” He continues down the stairs; and I couldn’t help but use my last resort for him to stop.

“I know about the accident that happened two years ago!” I announced and Siwon finally ceases from running away from me as the party’s countdown to midnight began.

**10**

“…What did you just say?”

**9!**

“I know about the accident. I know that Jin framed him.”

**8!**

“Jungkook…, you are making some heavy accusations right now. I’d be careful on what you’re saying.”

**7!**

“…Seeing as how your threatening me; I think I’m on the right track.”

**6!**

“Listen kid; …” Siwon says stepping closer but then pauses as something strange catches his peripheral view.

**5!**

“What is it?” I ask.

**4!**

“…Isn’t that Jay and…Ms. Y/N?”

**3!!**

“What!?”

**2!!**

Now following Siwon’s gaze looking to see where he saw them; I quickly glimpsed y/n being pulled by Jay into his arms.

**1!!!**

The crowd roared in excitement as the countdown ended. And in the blink of an eye all lights went out.

It would have been better if I had listen to Taehyung from the get go about not inviting her.

Yes…, I found out the truth on what happened that night; but at what cost?

Was it really worth seeing y/n get hurt like this?

And even if she said she wanted to help; I should have stopped her and declined her offer.

My guilt was delving deeper within the pit of my stomach as the lights turn back on revealing something that took all of us by surprise.

For the speed Taehyung ran with past Siwon and I as he fled down the stairs; I had to do everything in my power to stop him before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

“Taehyung! Taehyung; no! Calm down!” I shout; holding him back from fighting Jay. And with the solid swing of his arm; all I could hear was the sound of fist meeting to face.

** End Of Jungkook’s POV **

____________________________

__

__

_ "...I've...I've been involved in things in my past that are...well, things I’m not proud off.” _

Of course that should have been a red flag; but I still wanted to give Taehyung a chance.

_ You’re name; it’s pretty. _

You really have a way with word’s don’t you?

_ “Y/N, …I think I’m crazy about you.” _

Hell…; was he only playing games?

The reality of Tae messing around with Hyoseong shook my world; and to be honest, at this point in my life…I felt like there really was no one I could truly trust.

Y/N, …Y/N, Y/N stop.” I hear Namjoon call my name as I continue to scale down the steps.

But it didn’t matter how many times her called; I had no intention to stop. My main goal was to get out of this God forsaken place and leave every bit if this awful memory far behind. The short breaths I took running away from him left me shook and in pain. However I didn’t mind because I just needed to get away. “Y/N!” He quickly runs up from behind and grabs a hold of my arm. “Stop…; where are you going?” Namjoon asks, and I felt my lips begin to tremble with tears I’m trying to hold back.

“Home! I’m going home!” 

“…I’ll take you home then.” He offers, reaching for my other hand.

But with a sturdy pull away; I quickly step back avoiding his touch.

“Namjoon…, I want to go home on my own. I…I’m sorry but; seeing you here…, it doesn’t make me feel any better.” I honestly expressed stepping further away. Regardless of how good Namjoon’s intentions were; I was still not content with myself about his marriage.

“What are you-what are talking about y/n?”

“…I trusted you Joon; maybe…to quickly on my end. But I…I felt _something_ between us…and I really wanted it. Your kindness is what made me happy Namjoon; your kindness that never faded; not once. You…, you gave me that feeling people always talk about when they say their walking on cloud nine.” I nervously chuckle; feeling embarrassed by my chose of words as tears fall from my eyes. “You made me feel like I was on cloud nine. You were the person I wanted to root on the most. The one I believed who wouldn’t hurt me. But…the night I found out about your engagement…” I paused; remembering just how painful that feeling was. “…Not once did you ask me how I felt about the marriage…; but truthfully…, I’m hurt. It _really_ hurts Namjoon…” I expressed as tears fell again and Namjoon’s eyes were tinged with water. “It was hard to see you up there standing beside another woman and then finding out you were an engaged man. That’s not something I can easily forget Namjoon. And for you to even conjure up the thought for me to wait on you…; it was absolutely unfair.”

“…I shouldn’t have asked to wait; your right. It is unfair. But y/n, it was an arranged marriage.”

“I understand, but you already knew about it. Was…; was I just going to be a fling before your marriage? I mean, were you ever planning on bringing up the topic about Chorong at all?”

“Of course! …I mean no…, I-I mean yes and no. Those were two questions which I answered sepera-…y-y/n, listen…; everything happened so fast. I didn’t know I was going to fall for you _so_ fast. But I did and quite hard too. You see, a few years ago, I made a proposal with my father. He told me that if I was able to my own company and build a proper income that would prove the union between Chorong and I wasn’t needed; he would end my engagement with no questions ask. I was so sure he would; because I a few months later, I found this amazing investor who was sure to cut him a ridiculously crazy and perfect deal. But…, I don’t know what happened. She just decided to pull out of the deal last minute. And because my father is on the verge of opening his new business; he’s pushing the marriage up far sooner than either us expected. I was just as shocked as you when they announced it too y/n. I would never intentionally hurt you…, never.” Namjoon explains; taking a step closer.

“…And I don’t want to intentionally hurt Chorong too. She really likes you…”

“But I like you.” He honestly says.

“…And I like you. But Namjoon…; I really like Taehyung too.” I say suddenly; seeing that it was time for me to honestly express my feelings too. “…I…-I kissed Taehyung…” I revealed, knowing such guilt has been riding my conscience since day one. “I wasn’t in my right mind at the time but I-I’m just as guilty for doing it. An apology isn’t the strongest pursuit to follow after this. But I still want to say; I’m really sorry. I’m sorry if I hurt you. But I cannot compete with your parents and their expectations are of you. It’s not a life I plan to live; and for that…I’m sorry Namjoon. ” I professed, looking at the face of a broken heart. And with my lips mouthing the words I’m sorry once again; I quickly turn on my heels and rushed towards the exit, leaving him behind.

I had to break all ties I had here; I needed to get far away from it all.

And with the difficulty of my heels slipping from my feet; I tried my very best to continue hotfooting it towards the door.

Bobbing and weaving through the strange faces of the crowd; I am suddenly stopped by a tall muscular man with a familiar mask blocking my path.

It was strange; for even though he saw me fleeing; he had no intention of stepping to the side.

The large projector screen behind us lit up brightly as it began counting down the seconds to midnight; and with light reelecting in his retina’s I notice eyes that deemed no good.

This scenario was far too cliché for my fitting; I was either Cinderella in a fairytale with a custom made shoe about to fall off; or I was in a horror movie where somehow I was about to be the killers next victim.

“E-excuse, I need to leave.” I say stepping to my right but oddly he does the same. “…I’m sorry.” I apologize thinking it was an accident as I stepped to left; but again he steps in my direction; obstructing my path.

“…Hello.” He suddenly speaks; stepping towards me. “…I was eager to meet you in person; but I’m truly glad you ran into me instead.”

“…Do I…, do I know you?” I question and with no reply he continues to move closer. **God…this dude was creepy.** “…Listen, I don’t have time for this. So just please, get out of my way.” I mention and he quickly blocks me again. “Yah…, what’s your problem, hmm?” I ask, and with another glance of his mask; I finally realized just wear I’ve seen it before. “…This…, this looks like the same mask that Taehyung had in his hand earlier.” I muttered tilting my head to the side. “Who are you?” I quickly reach for his mask; pulling it away from his face. But as I come to see the person behind the disguise; I notice that he is someone that I have never met before.

“…Me? Heh, don’t worry about me; cutie.” This stranger tells me; reaching for his mask. “The only person you should be worried about is yourself.” He says and my eyes widen at his choice of words. “…How strange…; the name Taehyung came from your lips but I thought his name was V. …Your V’s little girlfriend, aren’t you? The one he risked it all for.”

“…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I respond, staring into this person’s eyes. And with another step closer as he hovers over me; I inwardly began panicking as the rooms shouting became louder; counting down the last final numbers.

“Oh…, I think you do. But don’t worry…” he spoke looking towards the high-rise of the room. “…I’m here to take perfectly good care of you.” He finishes; dragging me towards his chest plate.

And with the switch of the lights; I was frozen into place.

*

*

*

*

The next thing I felt were his lips crashing into mine; kisses me roughly as he held tightly to my face. 

** I **

** WAS **

** LIVID! **

And no matter how hard I tried to push him off; he continued to hold me in place.

The cheering of the party goers downed out my muffled cry as I begged for him to stop. My struggle was blinded by the darkness as I tried my best to pry him off. With the sudden luminosity of the lights gracing the room once again; he finally releases his hold from my face. But the very moment he did so; I leaned back; and with a full swing of my right arm; I punched him in the face.

“What the fuck is wrong you?!” I cursed pushing him away; jabbing my fist into his chest. “This fucking place is an asylum filled with crazy ass people!” I spewed angrily; marching away from the crowd that began murmuring while watching the recent escapade.

But who could of thought I was about to meet the craziest person of them all.

** **

** **

** Jin’s POV (Before Y/N's encounter with Jay)**

It’s been two long stress inducing years since the WaVe’s grand opening.

Two very crucial yet interesting years since this place has been listed on the map as the hottest spot in Itaewon.

I was greatly pleased with how everything as fallen in to place.

And tonight, I plan on celebrating all my achievements to the very fullest.

So what better way than to end this night off with a huge bang and a new found win by my side.

Not only was I able to keep my part of the deal to nullify Namjoon’s engagement. But I was also able to give his father the money he needed to startup his new found company.

…I admit, I may have cheated with funds to get my way there.

Then again…Namjoon’s ex-father in law should think of it as a helpful parting gift to his almost son in law.

After all; your daughter _was_ the one who couldn’t resist a simple trap Mr. Park. I pleasingly thought, viewing recent images of what transpired between Jay, Taehyung and Chorong earlier.

Who knew things would have turned out so much better than I expected.

“Can you imagine the headline that follows this picture?” The photographer says as I scroll through his camera reel a little. “Heiress of Park industries caught in a love triangle with two men whom neither is her betrothed, or…how about this one; Chorong Park’s scandalous double affair.” He chimes nodding while and waiting for my approval.

“…Hmm, I like them both. But let’s send it to her father first” I replied looking at how Chorong clung to Taehyung’s side. “Thanks to Jay, who saw the brighter side of the outcome; these angles are perfect to sell the tabloids a completely different story as to what actually happened.” I smile viewing the contents on the camera. “…Which reminds me…, what really transpired tonight?” I asked Jay who stood opposite of me as I handed over the camera back to my paid photographist. “You two had one job. … _One.fuck’n.job_! And now I’m being told by my guards that you instigated the fight?” I peered, watching as he removed the bag of ice from his jaw; scoffing at my question.

“…Is that all they said? Didn’t they tell you what Taehyung did?!”

“V.” I step forward; standing closer to where he was. “You will address him as V here. I don’t need people questioning me as to who this Taehyung person is anyway. Your alias names keep you safe, remember that. Also, the only thing the guards told me of much importance was how you physically harmed Mr. and Mrs. Park’s daughter! If she shows her parents the bruising that you gave on her on her wrist; we can kiss this story _and_ the money to pay Namjoon’s father goodbye. You better count luck on this one; or you’ll have to face the consequences.”

“…I’m sorry Mr. Kim. It wasn’t my intention on harming Chorong. And I promise it won’t happen again.”

“You bet your ass it won’t happen again; …because you’re going on probation.”

“W-what?! But I have my first client next week. How will that work?”

“Easy, I’ll have someone else take over for you. You do remember you’re not my only new recruit, right? I can have Lucas take your place the moment he arrives back from Hong Kong tomorrow.” I relayed and Jay looks at me with much dismay.

“Mr. Kim, that’s not fair. Tae-…I mean, V was the one who failed the original plan. He even quite on the spot; …didn’t your guards tell you?” He alleged, and I stare at him for a good few solid seconds before speaking again.

“…Are you saying that my guards have possibly failed by not telling me this piece information? Because I find that highly unlikely to believe since Siwon never highlighted such an incident happened in the first place.” I mention, resting my right hand on the left side of his shoulder. “If you’re telling the truth here; this would mean that there is insubordination within my company and I will not allow it. I’ll find out if this piece of information is true as you say; and if the Siwon tells me otherwise; …well let’s hope luck is on your side for this one.” I lightly smacked his face as he flitches at my touch. “…Even so…, I’m not really worried. For allow me to tell you something very interesting about the way this all works. You see, when you agree to work as an escort in this field; there is simply no easy leaving or quitting of your job right off the bat. The contract you all signed gave no agreement for anyone to do so. …You belong to me until I see it fit to terminate your contract. And even if you leave without so much as my acknowledgment; I guarantee I have enough revenue to make your life a living hell anywhere you plan on going from here. Do you understand?” I smile while issuing a warning and Jay stood there quietly flexing his jawline.

“…Understood…., Mr. Kim.” He answers through his teeth with an annoyed tone and I lightly slap his face once again. 

“Go get yourself checked by my doctor in the morning. I don’t need an escort with a swollen jaw. And also…, if you antagonize V again; I’ll make sure to see it fit you get penalized for your actions.” I informed turning on my heels, and Jay quickly scoffs at my warning; throwing his ice bag to the ground. “…Do you have something else you need to say to me?” I turn back around; acknowledging his clear signs of anger.

“…All of this is….; it’s completely unfair don’t you think? What punishment does V get in all this, huh? Because to me, it seems like I’m the only one paying for his mistake.”

“V is a veteran here. He is my prized escort; a status in which you are far from. His work alone brought in a lot of fortune to my company. You disrespected him; therefore you get punished.”

“And he doesn’t? Not even for disrupting your plan? Heh…, fine…, I’ll take full responsibility for his actions; but then what? Are you going to hold it over my head for the rest of my life? Please, tell me; because you of all persons should know exactly what I mean by that, right Mr. Kim? For someone else to take the blame for something that wasn’t their fault. It’s kind of weird don’t you think? The way you treat V as if you truly care for him when in reality you’re just using him for your aid. One day the truth will come about. Assisting you digitally was my part of the deal; but what will happen when that man starts remembering again?” He cheekily remarks and I quickly grab a hold of his lower jawline; pressing my thumb down on his injury.

“Heh, …it would be very wise if you let sleeping dogs lie Jay.” I relayed; turning his head to face the door behind him. “You, photography guy; leave us, _now_.” I firmly state to the photographer who quickly packs up his belongings and dashes out of the foyer. And with my full attention now focused on Jay; I decided to issue him another warning just in case I haven’t made myself clear. “You see that door behind you?” I pointed and Jay follows my hand with his eyes. “I have to meet with some very important people within that room in a few minutes, and I’d like to be in my best mood before I do. Not only is my guest of honor Dr. Yang missing in action from this meeting; but here you are saying something that sounds like a threat.” I say; squeezing down on my grip as I watch his face winch in pain. “Regardless of what you witnessed on those street cameras that night; I _need_ you to remember one thing and one thing only. You Jay, work for me now. I only gave you this opportunity as an escort because I knew V would eventually crack under pressure due to what happened two years ago. And I only trusted you with this job since I knew you were far smarter than the others. So, why don’t you continue being smart, _Jay_ ; and stop behaving so recklessly jealous because of how I treat V. Not only are you getting paid thousands of dollars just to wine, dine and entertain the women on our VIP list, but you also receive an extra premium to fuck them too with their consent; …a deal that many others your age would gladly be apart off.” I confirmed, knowing the great amount of recruiting I’ve been through for months. “I mean, should I even begin to mention how you’ve been gaining a few more notable clients through my recommendation. Who knew your hacking skills would be such perfect addition to business. Keep in mind the amazing deal you’re getting here. So do not make me regret my decision to bring you in, got it?” I stated; hearing footsteps approaching from behind me

“Mr. Kim, …Sir?” I hear someone call out to me and as I turn around, I am met with two of my guards who also had Dr. Yang with them.

“…Sang-Hoon Yang, my guest of honor. You’re finally here.” I chuckle; watching as he steps forward. “What took you so long and why did I have to dispatch guards to find you?”

“…I..I was in the VIP velvet rooms.”

“Doing what?” I released Jay; who stepped further and further away from our conversation.

“…G-…ahem…getting…myself a blowjob.” He utters and I almost had to suppress myself from laughing.

“Getting rid of a little stress before your big meeting?” I ask and he shamefully looks away. “Heh, I’ll admit; I admire devotion to my company. But please, kindly refrain from getting your dick sucked on my time. Our guests have waited long enough for the both of us to arrive. So, put your best smile so we can get this over with, understood Dr. Yang?”

“…Understood.” He replies and I lightly pat him on the back.

“Now, let’s get some papers signed; shall we?” I spoke opening the door to the meeting

With all the hard work I’ve put in to reach here; I can earnestly say; 

Life was good and now the only thing that could make it better was eliminating loose ends on my side. The truth shall set you free they say…

What silly way to think; why would tell the truth when it could possibly cost me my freedom.

The person who came up with that line has probably never committed a crime.

****

****

** 2 years ago (After the WaV’s grand opening) **

“Ladies, it was a pleasure but my brother and I must get going. We have a big day ahead of us later on.” I relayed to the women who clung tightly to Taehyung’s arms.

“Awe come on Jin; it’s only 2 am; it’s still early. Besides, if you’re tired; how about we spend the rest of the night at a hotel then? It’ll be more fun with the four of us.” The brunet with the tightly fitted black dress hinted with my gaze landing on her double D sized chest.

“Hah, …Tempting, but were going to have to decline for the night. As you can see, Taehyung here is a…bit intoxicated.”

“Intoxicated…; pfft, Jin…I’m-I’m fine. I’m just…I’m just in- wait,…aren’t we supposed to be at the WaVe’s grand opening?” Taehyung tipsily questions; completely unaware of where we are.

“Tae; we were at the grand opening. It’s over now. Geez, we need to get more water in you.”

“Waaaater~ Water. Your right, I neeeed wateeerr.” He slurs smiling at my face and I remember as to why Taehyung hates drinking.

“Let’s go, we need to get you home.”

“Noooo!~” The women groaned; grabbing to Tae’s hand. And with the assistance of a few guards I was able to get him inside the vehicle.

“Will you be okay Sir?” One of them questions after closing my door. “Do you need use to escort you?”

“No, I’m good for the rest of the night. You guys finish up here and then head home.”

“Yes Sir.” He answers with a bow as I put on my turn signal to drive off; and with a drunk Taehyung leaning over his seat belt we drive off into the night on our way home.

“Ugh, I feel sick.” Taehyung says dripping over his side of the vehicle. “Can you pull over?”

“Not a chance; this road has nothing but curves. When we get on a straight road; I’ll let you off.”

“Damn it, I shouldn’t have kept taking that woman’s shots for her. Why did everyone kept ordering them?”

“Relax, just drink the water and you’ll be fine. Besides, because of you I just got another investor. Your charms and good looks are really a weapon that is greatly appreciated on my end. Heh, your girlfriend must be happy.”

“Hah, I…I don’t really have a girlfriend.” He mumbles looking out the window. “But…”

“But what?”

“…There…there issss this girl I like. But…she’s with someone else.”

“Someone else? Want what you can’t have eh? Must be an older woman. Was she at the party tonight?”

“……actually, yeah, …she was.” He answers; then sips water through his lips

“Do I know her?” I ask and Taehyung sat there silently while lover over at me.

“…No? ….no, I don’t want to talk about this.” He leans back in his seat; pupils dilated that looked like it could use sleep.

“Hey don’t leave me hanging. “At least keep me entertained and tell me about her. Did you meet with her tonight?”

“……sssorry Jin.”

“Sorry? …what the hell are you talking about?” I question looking over at him. “Tae? Tae?!” I shook his leg and I quickly noticed he was out like a light. “Pfft, so much for a conversation to keep us both awake.” I murmured with eyes fixated on the road ahead. 

It was about a forty-five minute drive back to my place and I knew I had a good distance ahead of me. Not only did I drink more than the norm; but I also didn’t get much rest this past week as well.

Half my lack of sleep had to do with results of preparing for this grand opening event while the other half was more of a… personal family matter in the making. You see…; it takes a lot for us to keep our finical status on track. One small mistake and it could possibly cost us all our life’s work. 

For example; recently my younger sister married a man by the name off Min-Jun Choi. If you’re not already aware of who that person is or what exactly that name means; then let me explain. The Choi family is one of the most prestigious and wealthiest families in South Korea. Their net worth is far greater than you might assume; for the numbers have escalated into billons over the many years since they’ve started their diverse industry.

That was definitely something I had aspired to reach in the few coming years. And with our family finally gaining more investments through the marriage of Hyoseong and Min-Jun Choi; things have never been better for my business.

That is…, until I got some rather interesting news from an associate of mine.

It seems my sweet baby sister has been sneaking around playing hanky-panky with someone other than her husband. And if this so call affair is true and was to get out in public; I can assure we all can kiss our riches goodbye.

So, has her big brother; I did what I knew what was best. I hired a private investigator scour the city and find out who exactly this man was.

But who could have thought that this whole scenario would unfold itself so horribly before me.

With the humming vibration of my cell; I saw an incoming call from Siwon my head of security. And with a quick swipe of my screen; I answer his call.

“Siwon, is everything alright? Is the party ending on a good note?”

“Yes Sir. Everything is fine on my end. We have the place covered and all invitees are heading home.”

“Good, I’m on my way home as well. Inform me if anything occurs.” I relayed reaching for the end call button on my steering wheel.

“Actually…, Mr. Kim.”

“…Yes?”

“I…, I just got a call from the P.I you hired.”

“The investigator? Don’t tell me he’s asking for more money again. If so tell him to piss off. I can find another one. With the amount I gave him, he should have already found the man Hyo’s been seeing behind her husband’s back.”

“…Actually Sir, the investigator found him.” Siwon unexpectedly reveals and my grip tenses around steering wheel. “An Intel informed me that he’s known who the culprit was for quite some time now. However, his reasoning for requesting an additional fee was merely due to…, well; was merely because of who the person actually was. Stating that he was much closer that we all thought.”

“…What? Explain yourself Siwon.” I instructed and he pauses for a few seconds before speaking.

“…Where are you now Sir?”

“I’m on my way home. Why?”

“I will forward the photos he sent me as soon as you get there.” He says and I could tell something was off.

“Siwon…, what’s going on?”

“It would be best if you were to see them when you get home.”

“Well can’t you just tell me who it is now?” I sternly reply and his answer stands the same as before.

“For your best interest Mr. Kim; it would wise for you to get home first.”

“…Heh, Yah, Siwon, your tone is really starting to concern me. And it’s quite irritating.” I spoke tapping my index finger on the wheel. “You’re behaving almost as if I know this person.” I say and Siwon silently stays on the line with me. “…You’re not one to lie to me; if anything… you’d rather say keep quiet. And right now, I have a strangest feeling that your silence means you know this person who been seeing Hyoseong too. Maybe…a little too well if I’m not mistaken.” I mention and still, there was no reply from his end. “Who are you really protecting here Siwon; me or that man?”

“…Of course you are my first priority Mr. Kim. However; if I were to tell you now; …I honestly would not forgive myself.”

“Fine, then how about we play truth or dare?”

“Sir, this is-

“Truth or dare Siwon?”

“…Truth.” He answers and I decided to find out for myself.

“…..Then tell me; did the person in question attend the grand opening tonight?”

“…Yes Sir.” He promptly answers and I follow up with another.

“Is this person still there?”

“…Negative Sir; they left the event not too long ago.”

“Not too long- …hehah.., yah…, Siwon…” I spoke; feeling greatly annoyed at my own inner thoughts. “…You’re not implying what I think you are…., are you?”

“Sir, please, I need you to take this time to-

“- _Don’t_ tell me what you need for me to do. If you are loyal to me; then you know what you must do. The only person I can think off…is someone I know and trust.” My instincts rode and he took in another vow of silence. “Tell me Siwon; is this man’s name…, Kim Taehyung?

“…Have a good night Mr. Kim.” Siwon relays disconnecting our call. And in a matter of moments; a sense of great realization and rage courses through my veins as I swiftly look over at Tae; who sat there guiltlessly asleep beside me. “…No, T-Tae, y-you-…” I stuttered; astonished by what I just found out.

And with a split second of my vision leaving the road and back; I quickly hit brakes encountering the sight of a dark figure in the middle of the road.

“Oh Fuck!!” I cried; as the vehicle heavily collides with something; tossing it in the air and then to asphalt ground.

It was a matter of a mere seconds and everything flashed before at the speed of light. With my hand tied to the steering wheel; I froze staring ahead at the empty street before me.

“…Fuck…, what was that? A dog? No…t-that was far bigger than a stray dog.” I mumbled looking over at Tae whose body was slumped in an uncomfortable position; showing a gash at the side of his forehead.

Feeling my weight as I leaned towards the side; I felt my shoulder stiffen as I reached for the door handle to exit out the car. And with the pull of the lever; I crawled out of the vehicle staggering towards the animal that I hit.

……..

…….Only, it wasn’t an animal at all.

At this point in time; everything stopped and with my thoughts began spinning which led me to assume I was hallucinating.

On the wet asphalt road that gleamed signs of blood leading towards the stretch of my headlight; my vision is suddenly met with a man whose legs were contorted in the opposite direction.

“…w-wha-…” I began stuttering as I slowly walked over to the lifeless body that laid there on the road. “N-no. no…, no no no no no!!” I began panicking; breathe shaking as it escapes from my lips. “No, thi-this can’t happening. This can’t be-“ I paused; eyes catching a glimpse of the man’s head moving as he slightly turns to look at my face.

“…He-help me.” He weakly murmurs, face covered in his own blood. “He-lp me,”

“Hah…, he’s alive. He’s alive.” I say feeling a slight sense of relief; but stepping closer to him I suddenly realized that his injury was more severe than it seemed. Not only was there an obvious blow to his head but to my astonishment as he turned halfway on his side; I am hit with the sight of bones protruding through the upper half of his torso. “S-shit.” I gagged; running to the side; vomiting the meal and alcohol I had consumed earlier. “…Fucking shit. Pfewt. I’ll be written off for something like this for sure! The media will never let me live down; especially with the new company at hand. I’ll be completlt blacklisted if this man talks. My whole family will suffer the consequences at well.”

“…S-someone…ple-pleaaase.” He continues murmuring; looking more and more insensible as the seconds goes by.

And as I looked over at the car with its broken head light; I see Taehyung unbelievably still passed out after all that has happened.

“…Heh,Hehahahahahahahaaaa…after all of that; you’re still out of it.” I cricked my neck walking up towards the vehicle. “…You…you fucker. This…this is your entire fault. You….after everything I’ve done for you; you decided to go behind my back and sneak around with my sister. …I should kill you.” I say standing by the passenger side door.

And you know what…in that brief moment; something strange took over me and I really truly consideref the thought of killing him. 

“After all my hard work, blood, sweat and tears.” I panted walking to the trunk of the car and with my eyes now seeing red; I open the trunk and pull out a steel crow bar. “Hah, you call me brother…when you’ve been lying to me all this time.”

Gripping the crow bar in my hand as I walked over back to Tae; I opened the passenger door feeling a rage like fire burning from within.

_ “…There…there issss this girl I like. But…she’s with someone else.” _

“…If Min-Jun Choi finds out; we all can kiss this new found opportunity goodbye.” I say lifting the carbon steel in my hands with thought to strike him.

But…, I couldn’t.

I couldn’t do it….

As much as anger raged within me, there was no way I could physically harm Taehyung.

He was brother…, and my best friend.

However at the same time; he desperately needed to learn a lesson.

So…I did it.

**I framed Kim Taehyung for the accident.**

I dragged his dead weight body from the passenger side and into the driver’s seat.

I ensured that everything which could identify as believable was put in the right place. I had no intention of taking this fall; not when I’ve accomplished so much this far.

Wrapping his fingers around the steering wheel and placing his right foot on the gas pedal; I made it my priority to remove any evidence of mine which would lead to my demise.

Even the gash he got on his head I made legit by smashing the driver’s side window. I wanted him to suffer emotionally; just as mad as he made me.

“So-someone…, help me.” The ailing voice of the victim cries. And as I took long strides to where he laid; I knelt to my knees searching his pockets for any information.

“…What you name?” I ask him; feeling his wallet in the side of his pants. “Aiko Ikeda…, so you’re Japanese, huh. Heh, it smells like you’ve been drinking too. Do you have family here Aiko?”

“…I-I…mom, mom…” He weakly replies and I simper at the thought.

“Do you love your mom Aiko? My mother left me when I was only seven.” I told him; looking through the contents of his pocket book. “Did you…tell your mother you loved her today?” I ask him as he began coughing up blood from his mouth. “…For your sake; …I certainly hope did.”

“…He-lp.” He says; reaching for my hand; as I stood to my feet looking into his eyes.

“Don’t worry…, …I’ll help you; trust me, I will. But unfortunately…; I don’t think I can return you to your family ever again.” I mention and the look in his eyes said it all. “…From here on now; you stay with me. So it would best for you Aiko, to forget all that you already know. Be thankful that it was me found you; for I know the best doctors in Seoul. I plan to take very good care of you; just as long as you help me guilt my bother over there.” I pointed to the vehicle hoping his eyes would follow. “…He was the one who hit you, remember that. Do you understand?” 

“…no…you…; you…” He murmurs and I figured this one would be just as bad as a lose end.

Lifting the crowbar in my hand with temptation to strike left me feeling completely insane. But as luck with have; his eyes slowly closes and my breath hitches thinking he was no more.

The sign of his chest slowly rising indicated that he simply just passed out and with my strength and sanity depleting I began laughing at the strange outcome of tonight.

“Would look at that; accepting the worse as a man should. But don’t worry Aiko; I plan on giving your mom a lifetime worth of happiness.” I smiled looking over at Taehyung who was still out like a light. And even though this was my darkest hour; I wanted him to learn his lesson on what it means to be faithful to me. “I’m sorry Taehyung; it’s just business.”

** End of Flashback **

______________

** Back to the present **

Laughter filled the air; as we toasted to a new deal.

The papers for Aiko’s operation were finally signed and Yang was now protected by hospital administrators to move forwards with the surgery.

Things were about to be perfect; and nothing could dampen my spirits for tonight.

And with the thought of knowing I had Y/N to return to; I drank my champagne in one go, leaving the other men to finish their celebration for the rest of the night.

“Gentlemen, thank you. It was…indeed a great pleasure to have your full agreement on this. The funds I wired to your account will have a little extra for my concealment. I look forward in working with you all. Now please; if you’ll excuse.” I raised my glass once more then headed out the door. And with my guards right behind me; I headed towards the elevator in hopes to meet with Ms. Y/N again.

“…What?!” one of my guards stop in his tracks; hand planted on his earpiece as he received new intel. “You’re joking; how did they get through there?!”

“What’s going on?” I faced him; and he staggers backs. “…Well, is anyone going to inform me on what the problem is or not?” I asked them; knowing very well they all heard the call.

“…Mr. Kim; it seems someone has accessed a few of your secret passages.”

“…Excuse me? Heh, what the hell are you talking about? All those places are completely sealed off. You would need a key card to enter through each and every door. Cards that no one else should have access too but me.”

“…Well Sir, it seems someone has broken into your office.” The other one says handing me his phone which carried images that were synced with every camera installed within the WaVe. “You…, you might want to see this for yourself.”

Viewing the contents on the screen as the video started to play; I am greatly astonished by this unusual person entering and leaving my personal office. And as if the video wasn’t disturbing enough; the mask they head on was one that held and ill meaning behind it. The bringer of death.

“Who is this person? Did anyone get visual as to who they are?” I ask; eyes still glued to the screen.

“Yes Sir, we did. They studied this place from head to toe but seemed to be unaware of the hidden camera installed within your office. They revealed their identity there.”

“Show it to me.” I demanded and with a quick swipe of his phone; I see a vaguely familiar face from a part of my past not so long ago. “…No…fucking…way…” I spoke; zooming in on the cam. “She wasn’t lying when she said she’ll be back.”

“Sir, what would you like us to do?” He asks and I stood there heaving a heavy sigh twitching and the tightly

With the tapping of my index finger to the screen as I tightly shut my eyes; I decided to delegate extreme safety measures due to the treat that was lurking inside.

“Shut this place down; have everyone leave this place immediately. I can’t risk having a dead body on my account.”

“Yes Sir!” They both bow; sending out a code 422.

And as my vision lands back on the screen; I cursed underneath my breath once more.

“…Fuck, tonight of all nights; you choose to come back here. You really planned this one out, didn’t you? But I’m curious; are you back to take revenge on me or on him. You poor thing; ....Ms. Choi Herin.”

**End of Jin's POV**


	55. When The Past And Future Collide (Part3 of part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey everyone!! I really hope you all have been well! All the best for 2021!
> 
> So I'm back with new chapters! However; I'd like to kindly explain for the sudden hiatus. It's okay to skip this part and head straight to the story. But I really wanted to make something aware to all my readers.
> 
> So my health has not been 100%. I got sick in the last two months so I needed rest. My condition is still not good but I am getting better. I also mostly needed a break because I felt like I was pushing myself to write without the gratification behind it. I felt like I needed to meet deadlines to post chapters and it just felt very tiring and pretty much sucked the enjoyment to write anymore at all. (This is mostly due to my laptop behaving poorly and deleting half of my work. It honestly set me back a whooole lot.) So...I'm basically working of my memory here. :(((
> 
> I was also approached by two persons who wanted to move my story to an app and another online source. However; I'm merely doing this for the fun of writing for it helps me destress and I just want to bring my work alive to you guys. J (It took me a long while to even consider before turning it down.)
> 
> I know what its like; to wonder when a post will be up and if the writer has forgotten their work.
> 
> I really haven't forgotten lol, but I think a lot writers struggle like this and it can be a little depressing. The fact that we constantly wonder if readers will lose interest because of delays in post worries us a lot. But truthfully we have no control over what happens in our life so this might delay post from happening. If not sometimes, but overall, it happens.
> 
> I'm really sorry for making you wait. It must have been torture...; and for that I'm sending love and happiness to you all. :D
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience. Your support for this story is always near and dear to my heart! Believe it! Alright, enough of me blabbing lol
> 
> Please Enjoy~

_ "You're going on probation." - **Jin** _

_ "W-what?! But I have my first client next week. How will that work?"- **Jaeyhun** _

_ "Easy, I'll have someone else take over for you. You do remember you're not my only new recruit, right? I can have Lucas take your place the moment he arrives back from Hong Kong tomorrow." **-Jin** _

_ "...All of this is....; it's completely unfair don't you think? What punishment does V get in all this, huh? Because to me, it seems like I'm the only one paying for his mistake." - **Jaeyhun** _

_ "V is a veteran here. He is my prized escort; a status in which you are far from. His work alone brought in a lot of fortune to my company. You disrespected him; therefore you get punished." **-Jin** _

** Jaehyun's POV **

"...Who does that asshole think he is anyway...?" I murmured under my breath; tossing the shot glass to my head. "Does he think I'm some kind of lackey for his prized escort or what? Why should I be the one to take the blame for Taehyung's ridiculous actions? Teh..., that bastard really knows how to play his

cards. I wonder what he'll do when Jin can't protect him anymore." I thought; slamming my hand on the counter which grabs the attention of a male bartender from behind the deck. "Fill me up; and make it a double." I requested and he continues to look at me as if I spoke a foreign language.

"...Uhm, another refill?" The bartender asks walking over to meet me. "...I don't mean to pry but..."

"Then don't." I snap and yet he still persists on speaking.

"...I'm just saying; you've already had six shots of vodka. Are you sure you want more? Also..., I'm not sure what happened to you but, you look pretty banged up. Wouldn't you rather I get you some sparkling water; or maybe...a bag of ice??" He mentions and I calmly chuckle at his recommendation.

"...Taemin is it?" I call the bartenders name while viewing his name tag. "I must have gotten your occupation mixed up. Tell me; which is it? Are you an advisor or are you a bartender working at an event?" I question and Taemin leans forward; staring into my eyes.

"Hah..., super sorry for over stepping boundaries there, _Sir_." He snips annoyingly while reaching for the Ciroc bottle with his hand. "As your bartender working at this evenings' event..., I'll refill your shot. But for advice sake...; maybe you should ease up on the alcohol a little bit. You begin to lose yourself when you've consumed too much. And you, _Sir_...; you look like you're a border line away from that." Taemin relays; firmly placing an over filled shot glass before him as Jay sat there staring at the glass then back at him.

"Tch, too late for that; ...I already lost myself when I realized just how crude and prejudiced this world really is. And if you actually looked closely just like you did with me Taemin; you'd see that majority of people within this room have already lost themselves with their questionable actions too. But..., you wanna know what else I realized?" I quizzed looking at the clear liquid through the shot glass as Taemin remained silent; watching my every move. "...That we as human beings must always feel the need to be accepted by society. Funny thing is..., society is only willing to accept you if you possess one important thing."

"And what's that?" He asks.

"Money." I simply say and I could see his head tilt to the side in curiosity. "Think about it; do you honestly believe any of these people haven't done something illegal before?"

"...I'm not sure..., but what are you trying to say Sir?"

"That if you have enough of it...you can buy anything you want; including your freedom. And trust me; I've sold quite a number of that."

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that people pay you to cover up their crime?" Taemin questions with an arched brow as sat there with the shot of vodka still in my hand. "Hah, what are you...; an accessory to their felony?"

"...I'm far more-greater than that Taemin. I am someone who is able to take away their most precious possessions just by feeding into people's sins. An eye an eye; the best motto there is. These people will do anything to ensure their actions stay hidden. That's how desperate they are to stay on top. They'll do anything to impress others just for the sake of not ending up alone." I spoke then began taking in the sweet potent of my liquor as Taemin softly scoffs at my words; completely disbelieving all that I've said.

"Heh, funny; ...I bet you've have your fair share of secrets. Also...you sound like someone who exchanges promises for people's souls. And that's quite dangerous..., don't you think? But seriously sir...; lay off the alcohol. " Taemin whispers with a half assed smile and I chuckle at his statement. But before I could respond to the young bartender's witty reply; another one of his co-workers walks up begging for his assistance.

"Hey Taemin! Could you give me a hand? We're running low on alcohol and I need someone who can follow with me to the main cellar to get more." The young man asks; with a pat on Taemin's back.

"Ah, yea, sure. I'll be right there." Taemin answers taking one last look at Jay.

And with his index finger tapping twice on the counter before him; Taemin shook his head with sheer disappointment then walks away following his co-worker to the cellar.

"Pft, what's with that dude anyway?" I scoffed turning my back to face the crowd and as I did so; my vison quickly catches familiar faces striding through the ball room.  
  


"Holy shit..., it's...it's her." I murmured; watching as she raced through the crowd while seeing another familiar face chase behind her. "Is that...Namjoon? Heh...who the hell is this girl anyway...?" I say watching the two exchange words back and forth.

Analyzing the expression on her face; I could tell she was obviously distressed about something. And judging by Namjoon's body language; it seems he was the one who's done wrong.

I wonder what happened between these two...; more importantly I'm quite curious to know how they even know each other.

Well, whatever their dispute was; it obviously ended on a very bitter note.

And thanks to the liquid courage that was coursing through my veins; I was now finally able to see who this woman really was for myself with the two of them finally separated.

 _"How peculiar...."_ I thought as I watched her hurriedly thread through the room.

"You're really nothing like the other women here...; you young Miss, you're different.

The way you appear lost and afraid only proves to me that you don't belong in this world.

So, how did you get here...?

Why did you come here?

And who are you leaving with?

My thoughts foamed as I now found myself before her.

Bobbing and weaving through the strange faces of the crowd; I am suddenly stopped by a tall muscular man with a familiar mask blocking my path.

It was strange; for even though he saw me fleeing; he had no intention of stepping to the side.

The large projector screen behind us lit up brightly as it began counting down the seconds to midnight; and with light reelecting in his retina's I notice eyes that deemed no good.

This scenario was far too cliché for my fitting; I was either Cinderella in a fairytale with a custom made shoe about to fall off; or I was in a horror movie where somehow I was about to be the killers next victim.

"E-excuse, I need to leave." I say stepping to my right but oddly he does the same. "...I'm sorry." I apologize thinking it was an accident as I stepped to left; but again he steps in my direction; obstructing my path.

"...Hello." He suddenly speaks; stepping towards me. "...I was eager to meet you in person; but I'm truly glad you ran into me instead."

"...Do I..., do I know you?"

I don't care what you call it; revenge..., or possibly retribution.

I just knew that I wanted to make sure a certain someone felt the same great deal of anger that I did. And what better way to do that than to approach the one person who meant a great deal to them.

Kim Taehyung, is this your woman? Or are you simply infatuated with someone whose looks keeps you awake at night?

This poor defenseless woman however; who now stood before me. Who was completely confused scared and alone.

I'll do you this one favor Kim Taehyung; watch me as I repay you for what you've done.

**End Of Jaehyun's POV**

______________________

The vindictive look on his face as he stares at her said it all.

Jay was out for revenge; ...and again this harm that was brought to y/n, was my entire fault.

I should have beaten him to a pulp when I had the chance; for nothing in this world could have prepared me for what the bastard did next.

**1!!!**

I hear everyone shout; and in a split second before the lights go out; Jaehyun flashing a devilish smile before pulling y/n towards him.

I am suddenly fueled with rage as the corners of my eyes slowly turns black.

*

*

*

** **

** Jungkook's POV **

"Taehyung! Taehyung; stop! You need to stay calm!" I call out; placing a grip around his forearm.

"Get your hands off me." He growls; firmly pulling his arm from my grasp. "You expect me to keep calm after what that asshole just did?"

"Yes, I do. It would be reckless if you act out now. This is neither the time nor place to do so."

"You can't be serious. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove my fist into the skull of his face?" He questions and I step closer as Siwon stood behind us.

"...Alright, how about the fact that we're familiar with half of the party goers at this event...; do you really want to draw attention to yourself like this? Bear in mind that none of us are no longer wearing our mask; you "V" stick out like a sore thumb. Let's not risk causing a commotion; okay? Don't make the same mistake twice." I relayed, hoping he would give second thoughts to his actions.

But as quickly as I could grab a hold of Tae's arm to pull him back; he abruptly pushes me to the side clearing me out of his way as he suddenly jumps over the railing of the lower stairs balcony.

"Sorry Kook, but your reason isn't good enough. Jay laid his hands on the wrong person and that's his mistake." He avers before glaring at me then beelines his way to Jay.

"...Fucking shit." I cursed underneath my breath; watching as he glares up at me. And with his back now turned; Taehyung quickly decides beelines his way towards Jay. "Siwon! Give me a little back up will you?"

"Back up?" He repeats as I roll my eyes with a shake of my head.

"Yes back up. We more guards out here! Did you not see what happened? Taehyung will not hesitate to beat this guy to a pulp after what he just did. Send help now! Or were all screwed!" I relayed before jumping from the stair-rail as well.

And with action of Siwon requesting for assistance; I quickly sprinted on my feet to catch up with Taehyung before he did something we all might regret.

"Yah! V..., will you stop!" I quickly grab a hold of him. "You don't need to cause a scene right now. This whole party will go to shit if you do. Remember your mask is still off. You need to calm down." I warn him as we stood in the midst of the crowd; music heavily playing within the room.

...Look at me Kook." he says; eyes burning with rage as he slips his arm from my hold. "Did you not see what he did with Y/N? I will never let him get away with this. So don't ask me to calm down. You of all persons should know how I feel right now!"

"I know..., way more than you think, believe me. But if you act out on your emotions now; there's no telling what will happen." I relayed; coaxing him to rethink this.

But like the fucking trouble maker he was; Jay decides in himself that it was best to approach us first.

"Gentlemen..., did you both enjoy the show?" He brazenly says as he wipes the side of his mouth with the padding of his thumb. "Tch, I gotta say...; she's a lot tougher than she looks. I'm kind of impressed, and strangely... attracted to her at the same time. I'm curious though; do you think she'd give me a go as well?"

"You fucking asshole...." Tae steps forward grabbing Jay by the lapel of his suite as he pulls him closer with a firm shake. "I'm gonna make sure you regret what you just did." He says ready to throw a fist and I intervene by placing my arm between them both.

"Yah..., listen you two. Let's take this outside, huh? There's no reason we need to resolve this issue with fighting."

"Speak for yourself, Kook. This one here should pay for his actions." Taehyung says while glaring at Jay.

"Funny you should say that. However..., I see violence is your go to routine as always. I'm no psychologist but what I do know is that only people who are pent up with aggression and anguish would resort to such a method. Then again; who am I to judge? I mean..., after everything that's happened these past couple years; ....I wouldn't blame you if you suddenly lashed out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tae lowly asks and Jaehyun simply smirks; loving the idea of pressing down on Taehyung's buttons.

"Quick question V; how clean are your criminal records? I bet you walk away scotch free from law with anything you do. It must be easy to have someone in power that'll erase all your past mistakes with just a shake of his pen, right?" He suddenly says and I could see Tae's jaw clench just by hearing his words.

"Now hang on a damn minute." I stepped in; bringing my full attention to Jay. "I really don't like what your insinuating here. So whatever you're trying to say; spit it out clearly for me to understand. However, I urge you...; choose your words wisely. Don't think I'm letting you slide for that little stunt you pulled with Y/N earlier on. Which why I insist we settle things outside. That way we can do whatever we want without drawing too much attention to ourselves. ...We've garnered enough as it." I relay; as party goers stopped in their tracks then began pointing in our direction.

"...Right..., it would be very reckless to cause another commotion; especially since we have so much information to disclose. Hey, since I have you both here; quick question for yah. What is it about that woman y/n that seems to make you both so vulnerable towards her? I'll admit she is rather easy on the eyes. But come on; there must be something more to it than that am I right? How rich is she? Then again, that couldn't be the reason; for your other clients have enough funds to set you both up for life. So what could it be?"

"...That's none of your fucking business." Tae answers and Jay didn't end it there.

"Ssst, see...; I know you may think that; but it kinda sorta _is_ my business now. Did you not get a good view to what happened earlier or what?" He simpered looking up above; then snaps his fingers as if we weren't already aware of what took place. "Ah...that's right; the lights went out; so you couldn't really see what happened after that. Well then V, should I should give you both a play by play."

"Ya..., you should stop. Let's not go there." I say with a shake of my head, but he still delves deeper; using words to get under Tae's skin.

"Nah JK, I think he wants to know; don't you V? Should I describe how her lips were when they crashed into mine? Or do you wanna hear what they tasted like instead?"

"I'd listen JK's foolish advice if I were you. So stop." Taehyung voiced as I look down to see his fists clutched tightly.

"...What?" Jay chuckles glancing at Tae's hand as well. "...Does it really bother you that much that I kissed her? Teh, must be one hell of a woman for you to act out this way."

"Jaehyun..., seriously that's enough, okay." I call out, but he ignorantly continues to ignore my warning call.

" _Enough?_ Hah, oh JK, I'm just getting started. You see..., your friend V here thinks he can always have things go his way. That the result of consequences will always play out in his favor no matter what his deeds are. And you know what; I'm here to tell him that's where he's sadly mistaken. _Everyone_ should pay for their actions"

"You know what's funny? How you've been continuously taking verbal jabs at me all night long. I should have figured you have some personal writ against me from the very moment you opened your mouth. Truthfully, I'll tolerate whatever you have to say about me. But what you did to Y/N tonight; now...that's where I draw the line. That there what you did; was absolutely unforgivable." I relay, and Jay smirks as I near towards him while he looks down at my feet then back at me. "The only reason why I haven't knocked you as yet is because Jungkook here keeps stopping me from doing so. And for that... it's definitely giving me more options on what do with you while you continue talking. You don't know me Jay; so don't pretend like you do."

"Hahah..., that's where you're wrong. I know you _pretty_ well V; more than you think. You're Jin's number one escort; living the lime light as he should. It's too bad no one truly knows who you really are. I'm also sure your pretty little girlfriend is oblivious to the things you've done in the past as well, isn't she? Would be a shame if she were to find out the truth about you." He replies and I can easily see that Jay was trying to garner up a crowd.

"...Care to tell me where you're going with this? Because it seems like you really have a lot to say about me."

"...The girl, Y/N right? Ah...; even your face tightens when I say her name. I can only imagine the gut wrenching feeling you had when you saw us from above." He smiles looking by the stairway then back at me. "The kiss was okay..., that I'll admit it. The touch of her body; kind of got me thinking. Though..., to be completely honest; I can't really say much about her now. But I think it might just be best to fuck her first to see if she's really worth it; don't you agree, V?" He finishes and in an instant Taehyung's weight shifts to the right landing a solid punch to Jay's face as he stubbles backwards.

"Tae!" I shout; completely stunned by his sudden right hook as a female party goer in the crowd shrieks at the top of her lungs.

With a crowd now looming over us with much attention achieved; Jay begins to chuckle at Tae's strike irritating him even more.

"Ah..., I see. I can only get a proper reaction from you as long as it involves that girl yours." Jaehyun states as he begins to remove his blazer from off his shoulders. "You really wanna fight? Alright then..., let's fight." He throws his jacket to the ground; loosening stiff muscles in his neck.

"V, don't do this. Just ignore this punk. He's only trying to get a rise out of you before everyone. Don't fall for his tricks." I voiced seeing eyes staring in our direction.

"Listen to your friend V...; it would be wise if you just walked away now. Besides, you wouldn't want Y/N to come back and see you like this, am I right?" Jay spoke with a smile formed on his face as Tae's fist tightens at the mention of Y/N's name.

"...Keep her name out of that filthy mouth yours."

"Hah..., we're far beyond that buddy, don't you think? I mean come on...; she and I already shared our first kiss." He brags and Taehyung quickly shuffles forward as Jay steps back to avoid his strike. "Whoaho~ always so quick to throw punches; I see your reputation definitely precedes you. However..., I'm a bit curious V...; does your little girlfriend have any idea of the type of person you _really_ are? Does she know any of the horrible things you've done?" Jay darkly mentions, and I briskly move towards Tae; encouraging him to vacate the room from the growing crowd that surrounded us.

"Ahem..., V; let's just get out of here, yeah? People are beginning to take notice. Don't let this guy toy with you; he's seriously bad news if you ask me." I say grabbing him by the shoulder and Tae finally nods in agreement to leave with me.

But without even so much as a warning or filter; Jaehyun continues to speak revealing unspoken news to everyone around us.

"Is it true, V; that you once drove a client completely insane?" He loudly announced, and Taehyung suddenly halts in his tracks with shoulders stiff as a board and eyes wide in astonishment. Word around the community says that it was so bad that she was actually checked into a mental institution. Of course..., that's just a small part off the story; ...others also say that she committed self-murder as well; all because of what you did her." Jay finishes as the onlookers began to murmur about Tae.

_ "So it wasn't just a rumour?" _

_ "No, it's true; I've heard of this incident before." _

_ "I think I remember who it was; she was the very same one who kept popping up on my friend's dates with V. It was so creepy." _

_ "Oh right, isn't that the very same reason why she stopped coming here?" _

_ "Really? So the rumors were true." _

_ "I heard that client was really well off too. Wasn't she-" _

_ "Shh! Are you crazy. Don't even mention her name. Her own family renounced her because of her actions." _

.

.

.

Whisper by whisper and tongue my tongue the chattering became louder; and with Taehyung slowly turning to face Jaehyun I knew all hope was lost and there was no turning back from here.

"No answer huh? ...Your very silence kind of speaks for itself...; which is very interesting."

"...And you honestly believe this?" Tae questions as he turns to face Jaehyun.

"Well, there is some proof to this story; but you tell me. Is it true or not? It's only fair for Y/N to know what really happened, right."

"...Believe what _you_ want Jay; but just keep Y/N's name out of this conversation. She has nothing to do with my past; and my past..., it has nothing to do with her as well. "

" _Really?_ And how can you be so sure about that? I mean..., given your past reputation; how are you certain your previous actions won't catch up with you? Or worse...; what if catches up with her?" Jay remarked stepping closer; as his face nears inches away from Tae's left ear. "Let's be honest here V...; there are far more skeletons hidden in that closet of yours and you know it. Your whole personality as you portray this idealistic man makes me sick. Just the way you put on this act for others so that they may perceive differently about you is a crime on its own. You're not perfect; ...you're just a killer who got away with murder..., twice." He points out looking between both Tae and I. "That lady..., Herin; she wasn't the only individual to end up with misfortune because of you, now is she. To my understanding; you V have already taken a life before hers. And if my information serves me correctly; today of all dates is the anniversary of that horrific incident. Tell me; when was the last time you sat behind a steering. ...Wait, let me guess...; was it two years ago, V?" He shockingly discloses with a grin and Tae's eyes widen as his face paled in horror.

"....Where the hell did you even get that information? ...Huh?!" Tae growls while by grabbing Jay by collar and into a chock hold.

"Hey...what's with the face? Did you see a ghost? Being haunted by your past must really fuck with your mind. But seriously, I find it strange how no one else knows of this information other than me? Then again, the best secrets are paid to stay hidden, right V? You must owe Jin quite the bounty of a pay pack. However, I wonder; how much do you think everyone here will pay _me_ to share this dirty little secret of yours?" Jay threatens; pulling Tae's hands from his throat. "Don't be so defensive, _V_. People will start to suspect that you _really did_ commit such a horrendous crime." He whispers. "Oh, wait...hahah... you actually did; which only makes you Kim Taehyung, ...a fucking murderer." Jay tauntingly states; successfully snapping the final chord that held Tae's patience tightly into place.

And with all the effort that was put into stopping Tae from resorting to violence; all it gone in one quick moment.

It was inevitable what took place next; but it was also the very first time I had to restrain Taehyung from hurting someone this badly.

**-WACK!-**

With a swift solid punch that knocked Jaehyun to the round; I see Taehyung step forward sparing no mercy for the man who spoke ill of his name.

People's cell phones began arching in the air as multiple camera lights flicker taking photos and videos; catching every moment of this fight.

It was far beyond my control now; there was nothing I could think of to stop this. Taehyung wanted Jay silent; and his only goal at this point in time was to make sure that happened.

Kneeling before Jay as he drapes him by his collar; Taehyung lifts his right fist up high ready to plant another heavy blow.

But with much speed and a firm grip; I quickly grab a hold of Taehyungs forearm; stopping him from hitting Jaehyun once again.

"V! Stop!! This isn't you!" I shouted; pulling his hands downwards from hitting the guy again. And as I tried to reason some sense into Tae's head; Jaehyun began laughing as he leans forward; spitting blood our way and unto the floor.

"Go ahead; hit me again. Show everyone here what you're truly like; this violent part of you has been dying to break free all night." the man says egging Tae on. "It's too bad Y/N doesn't know the truth about what you did two years ago. ...Should I..., tell her Tae? Should I tell her the type of monster you really are?" He whispers; and with another swing of his arm leaving my grasp.

"ENOUGH!!!" The blearing sound of someone voice rang through the speakers of the building; and with the crowd being divided into two separate parts; I see Jin's Security team separating Taehyung from Jay removing them off the floor.

Looking over to wear the voice came from; our vision suddenly lands on Jin whose expression was evidently not pleased with what was taking place.

With his Jawline flexing with anger as he looks between us and the guest at the party; Jin's face on the projector screen changes in to a manner that was scary but oddly professional at the same time.

"...Good evening prestige guest of the WaVe's VIP lounge; I sincerely hope you are enjoying the evening thus far. For those of you who are new here; my name is Kim Seok-Jin. I am the owner and CEO of this company as well as your host for tonight's event. First off; let me kindly extend an apology to those who were....caught off guard towards the little fiasco that happened a few moments ago. I'm sure most of you are familiar with the men here. If not; let me fill you in. These men work for me; every single one of them. And my one request I always ask is always keep our guest entertained. However..., this time I think they took it a little too far." Jin chuckles and the party goers laugh along; agreeing with his comment. "One of the very reasons why alcohol should been consumed in moderation. It seems my two gentlemen here have had a bit too much to drink tonight. Kindly excuse their behavior as I plan to seek the problem for this out break. Then again, I know my boys can be quite competitive; so I do believe that this is probably nothing more than business quarrel. Again, on behalf of myself and The WaVe family I sincerely apologize for the shock." He deeply bows and everyone us began to sympathize.

_ "He's so well mannered." _

_ "He is a Kim after all." _

_ "It's true, I did see them drinking alcohol." _

_ "And weren't they fighting because of a client? I guess they really are competitive. Wonder who the lucky person is." _

  
"...Fucking rich people." I muttered under my breath as I hear the obscene whispering within the ball room. 

And with my sight now catching a glimpse of Hoseok and Yoongie approaching our way; I look over to my right where Taehyung was now restrained by two guards and Jay who had a pleased smile on his face.

"...Jin saved your ass yet again. Let's see how long this will last." He spoke while being escorted out the room.

And with a menacing look on his face as he leaves; I hear Jin speak once again making another announcement.

"My fellow guest; we have reached another mile stone in this company tonight and I could not have been happier to share this all with you. I had many new announcements planned for this evening but unfortunately as of right now; this party must come to an end." He announces and the attendees of the ball began to murmur in question. "Now now everyone, please understand that this was never my intention of how tonight would end. But due to circumstances beyond my control; our annual masquerade ball is officially over." Jin states as Tae and I both exchange looks of concern.

Kim Seok-Jin is never the type of person to dismiss and event. Especially one which is business related and link with in form of income. There was only one explanation. Something was amiss....; something was horribly wrong.

** End of Jungkook's POV **

____________________________________

** Eunji's and Jimin's Side Story **

"Holy shit....; look at that line!" Eunji exclaims with eyes peeping out the passenger side window as the car slows down. "It's already midnight and the club is still jam packed. I hate to say it but..., it doesn't look like we're not gonna be able to make in. We either leave or endure a hell of a long wait out here. Besides, I', still not getting through to Y/N. I'm worried."

"...Well, were not leaving; and neither are we going to wait in line." Jimin says while gearing his vehicle into drive. And with the left turn signal flashing on his dashboard; the vehicle moves off then enters a underground parking lot.

"W-whoah, Jimin; are we even allowed to come down here? Isn't this... isn't this the VVIP parking garage?"

"It is. What about it?"

" _What about it?!_ We can't park down here!"

"Relax Eunji; it's no big deal." He chuckles; patting her head.

"...No big deal? You are aware that we could-..." She stops midsentence seeing two guards walking towards them from the entrance of the car park. "Uh Jimin..." Eunji utters as they stood on either sides of the vehicle for inspection.

With no questions asked, Jimin lowers his car window and greets the guard on his side of the vehicle with a dashing smile.

"...Gentlemen, good to see you again. Am I too late to join the party? I hope you saved my usual spot." He says and Eunji's brows rise at his presumptuous actions. Slowly turning to her side to glimpse the tall yet husky built guard now staring at her; Eunji slowly sinks down into her seat and quickly looks away from his cold unwavering stare. "...Ah, this lovely lady is with me. She's my plus one tonight." Jimin answers; lifting Eunji's hand in close proximity of his lips and her whole body tense.

"...Even so Mr. Park; we are unable to grant you access within the WaVe tonight."

"What? ...You're denying _my_ access? Heh, and who gave you permission to do such a thing?" Jimin questions as the security guard signals his partner to open the entrance gate.

"Well, to be honest...; your boss did."

"...Jin did? You're kidding."

"I wish I was. But as of right now, club WaVe is under full lockdown. We were given strict instructions not to let anyone one in or out of the venue."

"...You're not serious. There are already people inside; including our friends. Are you saying Jin plans on keeping everyone trapped within the building?"

"Negative Sir; right now we are in the process of doing a screen test before anyone leaves. This is mandatory for guest inside the WaVe."

"A screened test?" Eunji repeats as she poked her head towards the guard. "Um...Sir, why are persons being screened before leaving the building?"

"I'm sorry; but that information is classified." He sharply answers and Eunji takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Sir, my friend is in there and I haven't been able to reach her for a while now. If she's in any danger..., I really need to know."

"And again Miss; that information is strictly classified. Now Jimin; if you'd kindly exit through th-

"I'm sorry; but it seems that I'm having trouble hearing you correctly." Jimin voiced cutting the guard off as he scratched the inner corner of his left hear. "Did you just refuse to answer her question...; not once but twice?" He questions the guard and the expression on Jimin's face darkens as he tilts his head to the side. "I'm not sure if you realize to whom you're speaking to, but one thing is for certain; you know how I get when people begin to annoy me. And you know what...; that's exactly what you're doing right now. Should I remind you of what happen last time, Seojun?" Jimin stated, referring to the guard by his first name; and he immediately bows apologizing for his harsh response.

"My apologies Jimin; I should have been more lenient reply."

"Don't apologies to me." Jimin says as he turns to look over at Eunji. "Apologies to Miss Eunji." His voice lowers as he glared into the man's face.

"...My sincerest apologies Miss Eunji. I did not mean to offend you in any form or matter. My answer strictly pertains to the CEO's instructions."

"What other information did Jin say was classified? And please; spare no detail out." Jimin says.

"...I don't think tha-." Seojun suddenly stops mid-sentence seeing the line of daggers reflected from within Jimin's eyes which went on for seconds without blinking. And without much hesitation; the guard decides to speak leaking every bit of info. "Ahem..., the building is on lockdown due to a sudden break in. This person has been successfully accessing the secret passage ways within the sky deck. We have yet to locate them; but we have guards throughout the WaVe searching. And apparently..." He trails off; folding his lips.

"...Apparently what?" Jimin prods; insisting he finish what he has to say.

"Apparently...the person in question; is armed and dangerous."

"A-Armed?!" Eunji shouts releasing her seatbelt. "Y/N! What if she's...-."

"Easy Eunji, let's not jump to any conclusions here." Jimin relays as he tries to calm her down.

"Are you kidding?! She could be in danger! She hasn't returned any of our calls all night. And now we hear something like this...; how can I not freak out?" She says, dashing out the vehicle. But before Eunji could get any further; out runs two additional guards who block her path towards the entrance. "...Let me in!"

"We can't do that Miss. If you go in there you'll be putting yourself in danger."

" _My friend_ could be in danger! Just let me in for five minutes so we can find her; that's all I'm asking."

"Again; we cannot let you in."

"Yes you can." Jimin states stepping out of his vehicle as he turns to face Seojun. "In fact; you're gonna let us both in. Or should I tell Jin that you guys have been out here soliciting money from guest to park under VVIP spaces. It's your call for I'm sure Jin would be ecstatic to hear."

"...L-let them in." Seojun orders; and without hesitation, the two guards step to the side; granting access inside the building.

"...Okay..., that was a lot easier than expected." Eunji says looking at Jimin as he makes his way over.

"Are you impressed?" He asks; tossing his car keys to one of the guards.

"...I am, but I'm also a little intimidated."

"Intimidated? Why?" He steps closer; accessing the main doors lock pad with a VVIP card.

"Well..., obviously you're well known here. And I we both can't deny the fact that your boss is...well Kim Seok-Jin, am I right?"

"That's correct." He answers with a smile. "Is there a problem?"

"N-n-no, it's just...; what exactly do you do here? I mean, what's your job? Judging by what happened; even the guards are feared by you. Well, your boss for that matter."

"...Are you sure you wanna know?" Jimin steps forward as he towers over Eunji with a dark yet compelling aura. "Because if I tell you; I honestly doubt you would ever see me as the same Jimin ever again. Are you willing to risk that? Or is it okay if we locate Y/N first?"

"...Y-Y/N first." Eunji stutters; stumbling to go through the open door. But with just a few steps reaching the basements elevator; her phone rings as it illuminates Y/N's name on her screen. "It's her! It's Y/N!!" She exclaims answering your call. "Yah! Where the heck are you? Are you okay?! I've been trying to reach you all ni-

"Eunji...." You call her name through the phone; breathe shaking with fear. "...I...I think someone is following me."

"...What!? ...Y/N w-where are you?! I'm here in the building. Just tell me where you a-

"Who's there! Whoever you are...this isn't funny!" You cry; your voice now on speaker for Jimin to hear.

"Y/N!? Y/N what's going on?"

"Jimin? Is that you? There's...there's someone following me. I don't know who it is or what going on but, the power just went out down here. Jimin..., I'm really scared." You shuddered on the verge of tears. And being the friend that you knew Jimin was and loved; he took the phone from Eunji's hand as he began to calm your nerves.

"Y/N, stay calm, alright? Where are you right now; Eunji and I are coming to get you."

"I'm in the **_(Static noise)._** Please...please hurry; I think they're **_(Static Noise)."_**

"Y-your where? Y/N, your phone's breaking u-." Jimin suddenly stops speaking at the sound of your sudden gasp for breath.

"You..! ...I remember you... W-why are you following me with that hideous mask on? W-who are you? ....St-stop! Don't come closer. Do you hear me! STOP! STO- **CLICK** "

"Y/N!! Y/N!!!" Jimin calls your name. But with great misfortune; the line disconnects leaving the two in great panic and fear.

"Jimin..., Jimin..." Eunji utters; shaking his arm for a reaction. "W-what did she say?"  
  


"...We...we need to find Y/N now." He asserts. "I think...I think she's in danger." 

** End of Jimin's and Eunji's Side Story  **


End file.
